Fatum
by Meredith de Le Fay Olin
Summary: " Quando a mentira sai do anonimato, um novo caminho se iniciará. Hermione esta prestes a descobrir que sua vida tem muito mais do que livros e amigos falso. Aventura,Amor e Muita ação" Dark Hermione, Bad Ronald e Harry. Fic que contem violencia, torura e cenas de sexo. Esta fic é uma releitura da antiga fic "O lado negro da guerra.". NAO É PLAGIO POIS AUTORA AUTORIZOU
1. Trailer

**E conhecereis a verdade, e a verdade vos libertará.**

Uma descoberta faz uma "amizade" mostrar seu verdadeiro teor.

" _\- Ah Paty. Essa é a história que poucos sabem, – Ginevra dizia com tom jocoso - o Harry tem pena dela. Ela como todos observam é solitária. Se não fosse ele e meu irmão acolherem a "pobre coitada", ela iria ser uma solitária abandonada. É quase como uma boa ação. Mas você tem que ouvir o que eles falam dela..."_

...

 **E quando tudo parece perdido uma novidade aparece. Seria O Destino se realizando?**

" _Uma nova magia, para uma nova bruxa."_

" _Em nosso mundo existem 3 tipos de classificação oficiais quanto ao sangue. Sangue Puro, Mestiço e Nascidos-Trouxa. Os Sangue Puro são bruxos e bruxas que vem de famílias inteiramente. Porém há ainda uma quarta classificação extremamente rara, exatamente por isso pouco ensinada, chama-se_ _ **Verum."**_

...

 **Uma decisão é tomada, já não há mais volta.**

 _\- Ora ora, Se não é a sangue ruim amiga de Harry Potter na cova das serpentes._

 _Hermione em um ato totalmente humilde se ajoelha perante Voldemort, e com convicção diz:_

 _\- Meu Senhor, eu quero receber a marca._

...

 **Chega a hora da verdade, poderá ela tornar-se o que sempre abominou?**

 _\- Você queria, pois bem mostre seu valor. Mate esse trouxa!_

 _Ela nem pestanejou..._

 _-Crucio!_

 _O homem, que deveria ter a faixa de uns vinte e seis anos, começou a se contorcer no chão. Os gritos eram cada vez mais agudos e agonizantes. Gritos de morte._

 _A cada grito um impulso maior saía de sua magia, era como se a magia se alimentasse da dor, do sofrimento. Do fundo de sua garganta começou a surgir algo... uma risada! Uma risada de morte._

...

 **Uma nova Família**

 _Morgana a puxa para o colo e a coloca como uma mãe faria com um filho que sofre. Acalentando e chorando com ele._

 _\- Shhh... Calma... Minha menina... Shhh... Eu estou aqui... Aliás nós estamos aqui... Somos sua família._

 _Após um tempo e muito carinho, ela se recompõe._

 _\- Morgana, agora, sinceramente, não sei o que eu vou fazer. Eu não tenho mais ninguém._

 _\- Mas é claro que tem! – Outra voz se anuncia. Era Salazar juntamente com Grindelwald, Merlin e Joana – Inclusive terá uma nova família se aceitar._

 _\- Como assim? – disse ela ao mesmo tempo em que Morgana dizia – Então você aceitou Salazar?_

 _\- Sim Mog, eu aceitei. E Hermione, você terá uma nova família porque eu e Morgana queremos te adotar. Isso é, se você aceitar._

 **...**

 **SIM! Todo mundo tem um lado negro, e todos nós podemos nos tonar insanos.**

\- Meu Senhor, ela é instável, por vezes assemelha-se a Bellatriz.

\- De fato Lucius, mas isso é o que a faz brilhante, brilhantemente má.

...

 **Vingança**

\- NÃO! ELE É MEU! HOJE RONALD WEASLEY MORRE!

...

 **Uma nova aliança**

 _\- Srta Granger, preste atenção ao que está me dizendo. Você realmente acredita em suas palavras?_

 _\- E quem é você para me julgar?_

 _\- Eu não estou aqui para te julgar, estou aqui para lhe mostrar um novo caminho. Nem tudo é preto e branco, na verdade, a vida é cinza._

...

 **Uma amizade diferente**

" _Quem diria que eu iria gostar tanto de Bellatrix? Aliás quem diria que eu iria sair com Bella, Rodolfo, Rebastan, Lucius e Severo Snape?"_

...

 **Um amor que estava traçado pelo destino pode mudar tudo?**

" _Eu não posso estar apaixonado por ela e definitivamente ela não estará por mim! A profecia não é real!"_

 **Psicose**

 _\- Não Sev, é minha vez! Você já matou o outro. Esse é meu! – Disse ela batendo o pé._

 _\- Com prazer minha querida. – Ele disse entregando a faca para ela. "Por Merlin, essa mulher é insanamente perfeita._

 **Luxúria...**

 _\- Chega! – ele me olha com olhar de um homem sedento, pega minha varinha e com um simples aceno, nada mais nos impede. As roupas se foram.  
_

**Um novo caminho...**

– Minha filha, nós os Verums não fomos criados para nos escondermos. Chegou a hora de você tomar o seu lugar no mundo. Chegou a hora dos Verums voltarem à superfície e ao poder.

 **Uma guerra...**

 _\- MATEM TODOS! E TRAGAM A CABEÇA DAQUELA MENINA EM UMA BANDEJA!_

\- Severus NÃO!

 **FATUM!**

 **PORQUE NINGUÉM PODE ESCAPAR DE SEU DESTINO.**

 **Esta fic é uma releitura da antiga fic "O lado negro da guerra.". Conversado e acertado com a autora que permitiu que isso acontecesse. Sendo assim não é plágio.**

 **Aos que já acompanhavam Leiam inteira novamente, pois têm alterações na história**.


	2. Cap 1 Se a verdade liberta, não sei

**Esta fic é uma releitura da antiga fic "O lado negro da guerra.". Conversado e acertado com a autora que permitiu que isso acontecesse. Sendo assim não é plágio.**

 **Aos que já acompanhavam Leiam inteira novamente, pois têm alterações na história**.

" **Se a verdade liberta, não sei. Apenas sei que a mentira doí."**

Hermione estava mais um dia de pé estudando em seu quarto, Ou melhor, tentando estudar. Uma vez que Parvati Patil e Lavander Brown não paravam de falar sobre garotos. _"Como pode ficar duas horas inteiras falando disso? Será que elas nunca enjoam?"_

– Eu tô falando Pav. Você não faz ideia de qual bom é?! Tenho que pensar em outro lugar, ontem quase fui pega com ele. Bem que você poderia falar com sua irmã não é?!

– Ah Lav, você conhece minha irmã. Ela tem ciúmes de mim, desde que... é... Você sabe?!

" _Será que elas não poderiam ser mais óbvias? Harry nunca quis nada com a irmã dela. Nunca quis, ele só tinha olhos para a Gina... mesmo que ele não assuma. E por Merlin, não aguento mais... é Harry pra cá... é meninos pra lá... Chega! Esse povo não estuda?"_

Rapidamente ela ajuntou seu material e foi para seu recanto, a biblioteca. " _Graças a Merlin, hoje o Professor Snape irá fazer as rondas junto com a Professora McGonagall. Então posso adiantar meu trabalho."_  
Lá chegando foi em busca de alguns livros. Afinal ela tinha que dar conta da pesquisa que ela se propôs a fazer sobre poções e defesa contra artes das trevas, dos estudos dela, e ainda fazer a lição dos meninos. _"Porque se não fosse por mim, eles nunca teriam passado. Não que eles nunca estudem, porque sim estudam... tudo bem que eu tenho que fazer uma mega revisão com eles... principalmente com o Ronny... mas e daí?! Eles estudam no final das contas."_

O tempo, como sempre, passou depressa quando ela estava estudando. E infelizmente para ela, por conta dos meninos, novamente ela não conseguiu cumprir sua meta de estudo. E isso já esta começando a irritar.

 _Eu simplesmente não posso mais fazer TODOS os deveres de casa, é sempre assim, "Mione, por favor," "Mione é só dessa vez", "Mione, tem jogo amanhã."_

Já era quase meia noite quando Hermione estava saindo da biblioteca, o que agora era permitido a ela como monitora chefe, quando um barulho chamou sua atenção.  
Com sua varinha na mão foi vagarosamente em direção ao corredor do lado, mas se escondeu. Seja lá quem fosse o melhor era ter cuidado a essas horas.  
De repente a voz se tornou mais alta e super-reconhecível _... "O que diabos Ronny está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Ele perdeu o juízo? Deve ter saído pra me procurar, homem possessivo. Já falei que não gosto disso, já basta à discussão que tivemos antes de ontem por isso. Eu posso? Além de cismar que Malfoy estava olhando para mim, ele pensa que o Professor Snape esta me tratando diferente. Quem dera que estivesse. Ele apenas me chamou atenção porque estava... Como é? Ah sim... Sendo arrogante por saber mais que os outros e querendo me mostrar em sala de aula... Tudo isso porque eu respondi corretamente a resposta dele."_ Saindo de seu monologo interior ela abaixou a varinha e seguiu as vozes. _  
_-Vamos Lav... Só mais uma vez... – Disse Ronald com a voz manhosa.  
\- Ron, você não está com a "Rainha do Gelo"?  
\- Estou... Mas você sabe... Ela quer esperar... E um homem tem suas necessidades... – Rony dizia enquanto beijava o pescoço de Lavender.  
\- Não sei o que você vê nela, Roniquinho. É apenas cérebro, feia, antissocial. Você pode ter a mim completamente você, sabia?!  
 _"E perder a boa vida? Lição feita sem trabalho?" – Pensou Ronald –_ Ah Lav. Vamos continuar assim... Afinal escondidinho é mais gostoso... perigoso...  
-Ah.. Rony... Você prometeu... ― Lavender tentava argumentar mas sua voz estava saindo aos sussurros.  
\- Ok, ok. Assim que acabar essa semana de trabalho eu termino com ela. _"Vai sonhando Lav..."_ Agora, que tal ocupar sua boquinha gostosa com algo melhor?

Hermione estava estática, perdera totalmente os sentidos. " _Seu namorado e... Lavander? Há quanto tempo? Deuses! Era ele o tempo todo? Era... era DELE QUE ESSA VACA FALAVA QUANDO ESTAVA COMIGO NO QUARTO? MERLIN! Eu vou vomitar! Eu... Eu preciso sair daqui."_ Sem fazer qualquer barulho, saiu em direção ao seu dormitório. _  
"Por quê? Por que justo com ela? Ela poderia ter pego o namorado de qualquer uma... Porque o meu? E ele... Porque ele deixou?"_ Enquanto ela corria para o quarto, ela ia repassando a conversa que ouviu pela memória. Então _estagnou." Isso é minha culpa? Ele falou que ele tem necessidade, MERLIN! EU FUI A CULPADA!"_ – Seus olhos começaram a fluir, as lágrimas de tristeza e culpa _. –_ _" Merlin, eu sou uma péssima namorada. Eu não dou atenção para ele. Estou sempre enfiada nos livros, nas pesquisas... Merlin! Eu não o culpo por me trair, minha mãe já me disse uma vez. Quando um home trai é culpa da mulher que não deu o devido valor."_

Sua cabeça estava tão a mil que não reparou que ao invés de ir para a sala comunal da Grifinória, estava indo para o banheiro dos monitores. Ela estava em "modo automático", e assim como sempre fazia atualmente, entrou no banheiro, retirou sua roupa, e entrou na linda e enorme banheira. Que estava pronta com espumas e quente. Poucos sabiam, mas quando Hermione precisava pensar sobre a vida pessoal dela, ela simplesmente ia para o banho, preparava uma boa banheira espumante e lá refletia. Hoje não foi diferente, assim que entrou a mente dela saiu do automático. E ela começou analisar toda a situação.

" _Agora vamos ver, preciso sair de minha dor e tudo mais e analisar tudo isso... Eu acabo de ver Ronald com Lavander... E pelo jeito não era recente... e pelo jeito ele estava falando que ele iria separar de mim para ficar com ela... Logo com ela, que é o pão com ovo, a corrimão, a MAIS VADIA! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE AQUELE IMBECIL FEZ ISSO! COMO ELE PÔDE?"_

Então suas lágrimas caiam e ia socando _a borda da banheira para cada palavra._

– COMO –soco – ELE –soco– PODE– soco–FAZER–soco–ISSO–soco–COMIGO! – Então gritou, gritou até sua garganta se fechar, gritou até sua alma sair e se esvaziar de toda dor.

Não sabia ao certo como se trocou, apenas saiu. Seu cabelo estava molhado, seus olhos inchados de tanto chorar, e aparentemente ela havia conseguido a proeza de se cortar na banheira de tanto bater a mão na borda. Estava frio e ela não estava agasalhada o suficiente. Provavelmente já passariam de duas da manhã. Ela estava quase chegando quando ouviu um sentiu um vulto.

– Vinte pontos a menos para... Senhorita Granger? Mas o que? – Ele então parou e viu a aparência da jovem a sua frente. _"O que Merlin aconteceu com essa menina? Será que... não estupro não... Merlin que não seja isso, Merlin! Eu não poderia lidar com mais essa... já basta a reunião que foi péssima."_

– Granger, por Merlin o que aconteceu com você? – Questiona ele.

– Nada professor, eu... eu... – Então ela começou a chorar... _"Grande! Quando eu penso que nada pode piorar! Para de chorar NA FRENTE DELE. HERMIONE SE CONTROLA!"_

– Granger. Por Merlin menina! Alguém te estuprou? O que aconteceu com você?

–Na...Não professor. Me...Me desculpe... eu.. eu... – Ela lutava pra manter a compostura, precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Respirando Profundamente ele sabia o que teria que fazer, mesmo cansado, ele lançou do artefato da legilimência para ela. _"Ora, então o cenoura a esta traindo, mas que merda é essa que ela está pensando? Que tipo de mãe fala isso pra uma menina? Lógico que a culpa não é dela! Como ela pode sequer cogitar isso? Ela pode não ser a estonteante como uma miss, mas ela sem duvida nenhuma não era feia, e obviamente seu raciocínio era mais do que perfeito. Ele que não merece estar com essa menina. O que Alvo faria?_ " Contando até um milhão de trás para frente, ele tomou uma decisão.

Suspirando e segurando a ponta de seu nariz ele disse– Senhorita Granger, está muito tarde. Vá para seu quarto antes que fique doente. – Antes que ela pudesse sair ele acrescentou– E ah... Senhorita, têm coisas que são ruins. Mas vem para o bem. Agora vá! – Rapidamente ele girou sobre seus calcanhares e saiu.

" _O que ele quis dizer com isso?"_ Sem ter muito tempo para analisar ela voltou para seu quarto, deitou na cama tudo, era como um borrão. Estava com a mente a mil...

" _Quem mais sabe? Será que todos já sabiam? Será que foi por isso que o Professor? Não!... Harry e Ginny não fariam isso. Eles contariam, não contariam? Eles não a iriam deixar ser feita de corna-mansa, afinal eram seus amigos. Isso... Amigos acima de tudo!"_

Fazendo o melhor para parecer como se nada tivesse acontecido, mesmo passando uma noite em claro, Hermione tentou seguir sua rotina diária. As aulas começariam às sete e meia da manhã, hoje especialmente ela iria começar mais cedo, o banho ia ser demorado. Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. A visão no espelho era aterrorizante. Não, ela nunca foi uma miss, mas seus cabelos estavam indomáveis e cheios de nós. Bolsas de em baixo de seus olhos enormes. Seu rosto estava pálido, sem vida. Ela não poderia ser vista desta forma. Não hoje. Ela precisava de um banho para lavar a alma e muita magia para consertar o rosto. " _Graças a Merlin existe magia."_

Após algumas horas, Hermione estava pronta e tinha um plano. Pegou seu material e desceu para a sala comunal.

Harry foi o primeiro que viu... Ao lado de Rony.  
 _"Oh Deus como ela iria suportar? Ela teria que ser forte, vamos Mione você pode! Basta evitar ficar sozinha com ele. E pelo amor de Merlin, seja racional!"_

\- Bom dia meninos! – Disse ela na sua típica agitação pela manha– Vamos tomar café porque hoje o dia será pesado. Primeira aula dupla de transfiguração seguida por dupla de poções.  
\- Poxa Mione, dá um tempo! Acabei de acordar! ― disse Ronny.  
\- Bom dia Mi, dormiu bem? Você está diferente hoje. ― Harry a estudou com os olhos.  
\- Rony amor, você só esta com fome e Harry, dormi sim. Só estou nervosa com as prova que estão chegando. E logo serão nossos testes. Mas vamos meninos! Se não vamos nos atrasar.

A descida ao Grande salão foi difícil, andar de mãos dadas, fingir que tudo estava bem, não foi uma tarefa fácil, mas ela estava conseguindo se segurar _. "Enquanto eu não tiver que beijar ele esta tudo bem."_

Eles mal chegaram e Ronald já começou a encher o prato e comer. Harry conversava com Ginevra, que acabara de chegar, sobre quadribol. Já Hermione, era um assunto completamente diferente. Quem reparasse bem observaria que estava mais distante. Seus olhos estavam colados em cada um de sua mesa, cada movimento, cada gesto.

Por ter uma mente mais racional, sempre enxergou o que muitos não viam. Mas hoje ela estava duplamente mais atenta. Com um sorriso, pôde ver que Luna, mesmo avoada, tinha uma queda por Neville. E aparentemente era recíproco. Observando a mesa principal viu que Prof. McGonagall disfarçadamente retirava os excessos do prato do diretor, o qual conversava animadamente com Hagrid _. "Juro que um dia o diretor vai morrer de diabetes. E ainda me questiono como ele não tem cárie."_  
E por fim o professor Snape. Continuava quieto como sempre, aquele homem era tão difícil de entender. Tinha dias em que ele estava no simples jeito "Snape", sarcástico e cruel. Mas havia dias que em algo diferente o consumia em seus olhos, era como se todo o cansaço do mundo estivesse lá. " _E o que ele quis dizer com aquilo ontem? Porque ele agiu daquela forma? Ele estava tão... Não ele. Era como se ele tivesse um coração, não que ele não tenha, mas ele nunca mostrou esse lado."_  
Subitamente a atenção de Hermione mudou. Lavander Brown estava saindo do salão e passaria em frente a eles. Era a hora da verdade, dependendo da reação deles ela saberia quem sabia desta situação.  
Os passos de Lavander nunca foram tão lentos. Quando ela já estava a poucos metros. Hermione a chama.  
\- Bom dia, Lavander.  
Imediatamente, os três frente a ela, se ajeitaram nas cadeiras e ficaram tensos.  
\- Bom dia, Hermione.  
\- Dormiu bem?  
\- Sim. – garota estranhou a pergunta.  
\- Eu fui a biblioteca ontem e Madame Pince avisou que o livro está com você. Então, seria possível você me emprestar o livro de astronomia quando acabasse?  
\- Eu... hum... Claro. Assim que fizer meu dever eu lhe entrego.  
\- Obrigada. – esse interlúdio demorou apenas um minuto então Lavander seguiu para encontrar com Parvati que estava algumas pessoas a frente próxima a Luna.

Os olhares dos amigos eram um misto de medo e alívio.  
\- Esteve na Biblioteca ontem até que horas, amor? – questiona Ronald largando o pão que estava comendo e demonstrando-se interessado.  
\- Demorei-me um pouco por lá, a noite fiquei fazendo a lição. Por falar nisso, aqui está!  
\- Por isso que eu te amo, Mione.  
E passando a lição para o Harry e levantando ela diz:  
\- Meninos eu vou indo. Vejo vocês na sala, problemas de meninas, vocês sabem.

Passando rapidamente pelos corredores ela chega ao banheiro.  
 _" Como eles puderam? Todos! Todos eles sabiam. Harry, Gina... eles eram meus amigos."_

O coração de Hermione estava rasgado, não havia ninguém. Ninguém para socorrer, ninguém que pudesse contar. Seus piores medos foram jogados em sua cara, o coração batia depressa. As lágrimas teimavam em cair, mas ela ainda não tinha tempo para isso. Ela tinha aulas. Precisava se reestruturar, choraria a noite.

" _E além do mais... ainda há esperança. Harry e Gina podem estar com medo de me falar... é isso. Eles querem, mas não podem, Gina é irmã dele, e Harry seu melhor amigo. Eles ainda gostam de mim, mas não querem se meter. Só pode ser isso. Mas mesmo assim... eles deveriam. Pelo menos Harry."_

Correndo contra o tempo, Hermione se ajeitou e foi para sua primeira aula. Transfiguração.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Minerva McGonagall sempre foi uma professora severa e inteligente, porém era amada pelos alunos. Por dar aulas há muitos anos, dominava a sala como nenhum outro. Acompanhava de perto alguns alunos como todo professor, não por preferência, mas porque sempre tem um aluno que se desponta na matéria. Hoje sua aula foi planejada pra um nível maior e felizmente o dia começaria bem, Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, uma sala fácil de controlar. Ela sabia que poucos conseguiriam, mas o que é a vida sem desafios?

\- Bom dia turma, abram Transfiguração para o Curso Médio na página 302. Alguém da sala pode me dizer o que significa _Avisnoctua_?–um instante de silêncio então– Senhorita Granger, por favor?

\- Avis, vem do Latim _avis_ , "ave, pássaro" _. Noctua_ também do latim, significa coruja.

\- Correto, dez pontos para Grifinória.

\- Hoje vamos aprender a transformar nossos olhos como de uma ave, mais especificamente de uma coruja. Este feitiço pode ser muito útil quando estamos perdidos e precisamos enxergar a noite. Repitam comigo: _OculusAvisNoctua._

\- _OculusAvisNoctua._

 _-_ Agora suas varinhas, por favor. Ergam-na a altura dos olhos, braço à direita, esquerda e acima, mãos precisas. Muito bem. Treinem a dicção, pois uma palavra errada pode causar um olho torto ou uma virada bem dolorosa dos olhos. Mas não se preocupem ao sair da sala todos os rostos estarão de volta ao normal. Vamos pratiquem.

Sentada em sua carteira, Hermione tentava processar as informações e ainda se ater a aula. Ao olhar para o lado viu o desespero de seu colega Neville, que estava obviamente, fazendo tudo errado.

-Não Nive, deixe a mão mais leve. E é _O-cu-lus e não O-co-lus._

\- Ei, Psiu, Amor. Dá uma ajudinha? – Disse Ronald com cara de desespero pra ela.

-Rony, espera deixe eu só... _"Vai pedir pra sua vagabunda! Merlin me socorre, eu não vou ajudar esse..."_

\- Senhorita Granger, a Senhorita poderia demonstrar a sala como é realizado este feitiço? – Disse a professora a interrompendo.

-Claro professora.

E se levantando Hermione aponta aos próprios olhos e diz: - _OculusAvisNoctua._ Neste momento seus olhos aumentaram de tamanho, suas pupilas se dilataram, deixando-a completamente com olhos de coruja castanhos.

\- Muito bem dez pontos para Grifinória. Senhorita , Concederei mais 10, caso saiba o contrafeitiço?

\- _Redire ad normalis._

\- Excelente, mais dez pontos para Grifinória. Quero um metro de pergaminho sobre a utilidade deste feitiço. Classe dispensada.

Todos os alunos saíram da sala comentando sobre a aula. Como de praxe, Hermione foi obrigada a caminhar com seus amigos.

\- Vamos aproveitar que a professora dispensou mais cedo para passar na cozinha? – Questionou Ronald.

\- Mas Rony você acabou de comer. Merlin!

\- Não Mi, já fazem duas horas, e eu estou em fase de crescimento.

\- Faz assim, vão a frente eu vou...

\- Na biblioteca, já sabemos.

Enquanto se afastava Hermione ficava pensando no que fazer, como proceder. Ela precisava abrir o campo para Harry contar a ela. Ele com certeza faria, apenas ela nunca deu esta chance a ele.

" _Hoje após as aulas, vou chamar o Harry... e dizer o quê? Gina! Isso! Que eu a quero dar algo... não. Que Gina quer dar algo a ele, mas pediu para eu investigar. Isso! Perfeito! Aí eu introduzo dizendo que o Ronny esta distante comigo... algo assim."_

Entrar na Biblioteca foi como um bálsamo. Livros, eles não mentem, não julgam e com eles pode-se viajar além da dor. O tempo passa rápido quando se está envolvido em uma leitura boa. E foi assim que Hermione quase perdeu a hora para sua próxima aula. Poções, amada e odiada aula.

Andando o mais rápido que pôde, conseguiu chegar a tempo. Isto é, chegar antes que reparassem em seu atraso. Ou assim ela pensava.

\- Mione, achei que ia ter que te procurar, você sabe como o seboso é.

\- Perdi noção do tempo Harry, mas cheguei. Vamos sentar antes que ele chegue.

\- Abram seus livros na pagina duzentas e trinta e cinco hoje nos iremos realizar Unção Untuosa de Gregório **.** Algum cabeça oca de vocês saberia me responder para que serve esta poção? Não? Senhorita Granger talvez?

\- A Unção Untuosa de Gregório é uma poção que foi inventada por Gregório, o Lambe-botas. Quem a bebe acredita que quem deu a poção é seu melhor amigo. Uma das características da poção é a fumaça verde que exala. *

\- Cinco Pontos... A menos, se sabia a resposta da primeira vez, deveria já ter respondido. A lista de material necessário está na lousa, peguem e comecem. Vocês tem meia hora.

Rapidamente todos os alunos se levantaram e foram em busca do seu caldeirão e os ingredientes. Durante a meia hora apenas eram ouvidos barulhos de caldeirões fervendo e ingredientes sendo preparados.

Enquanto a aula passava Severo pode analisar seus alunos e principalmente uma em especial _. "Hoje ela parece melhor, embora ainda esteja um tanto pálida. Como pode uma moça assim se deixar ficar mal por um pivete como o Weasley? Não basta a menina ter um péssimo gosto para amigos, ainda tem um pior ainda para amantes... Se bem, que pelo o que vi, não amantes. Bem, pelo menos ela teve a decência de não deixá-lo encostar nela. Uma moça tão inteligente não pode ser tocada por um animal como Weasley. Veja só um homem que não consegue controlar nem as calças não pode ser digno dela"_ – Então ele franze mais o cenho – " _Desde quando eu tenho a Granger em tão grande estima? Ela é uma boa aluna, mas não tão boa assim. É uma insuportável sabe tudo, uma chata! E porque Merlin eu estou aqui defendendo a honra da menina? Porque Merlin eu me importo se ela esta bem ou não?! Definitivamente eu preciso de férias" –_ Ao findar do tempo Severo anuncia:

\- Tempo esgotado. Deixem suas amostras em minha mesa e...

\- Professor!

\- Sim, Srta. Granger. _"O que ela quer agora?"_

\- A lição, Senhor.

\- Como eu estava falando antes de ser rudemente interrompido. Classe, como a Srta. Sabe tudo disse, deixem ao lado sua tarefa. Classe dispensada.

Os olhares de todos os alunos recaíram sobre ela como lanças, e aos poucos cada aluno foi saindo da sala. Harry e Rony aguardavam para ir almoçar.

\- Mi, você o poderia ter deixado esquecer, né? disse Rony.

\- Não Ronald, eu não fiquei a noite acordada fazendo TRÊS lições à toa. E também não é como se o Prof Snape fosse deixar passar em branco. Você se lembra da última vez, nos não o avisamos e depois ele deu lição ao dobro.

\- Ok, mas vamos porque minha barriga está até roncando já.

\- Sinceramente eu não sei como você pode suportar comer tanto.

O almoço correu normal, embora Hermione ainda estivesse atenta a tudo. A vontade de conversar com Harry cada vez estava mais forte. Ela precisava saber. Seria apenas a aula de feitiços, agora com Corvinais.

Aula de Feitiços com Filio Flitwick, um humano com alguns traços de sangue duende, pequeno, porém ninguém duvidava de seu poder. Um mago poderoso. Começou como sempre, aliás, ele tinha quase um mantra em suas aulas. Os alunos entravam, sentavam, ele realizava a chamada, escrevia o feitiço a ser ensinado e enfim a prática. Ele nunca mudara seu método de ensino. E por incrível que pareça, hoje, isso era uma alegria ao coração.

\- Algum de vocês sabe o significado da palavra da lousa?

\- Sim. Senhorita Granger?

\- _Adducere-obiectum_ , significa Traga o Objeto. É um feitiço utilizado para trazer objetos que estão longe como o Accio. Pois o objeto em questão não precisa estar próximo. Pode estar até mesmo em outro continente, mas quanto mais distante o objeto, mais forte tem que ser a concentração e força mágica.

\- Muito bem explicado. Quinze pontos para Grifinória. Hoje iremos praticar este feitiço em pequenas distâncias. Vocês tentarão pegar a pena de seus companheiros. As instruções estão na lousa. Podem começar.

Meia hora depois, de muito cansaço os alunos já estavam conseguindo alcançar as penas dos companheiros. Como sempre, Hermione foi a primeira a conseguir, o que rendeu mais dez pontos para sua casa.

\- Muito bem classe. Quero meio metro de pergaminho sobre quais outros feitiços existem além do Accio e do Adducere para próxima aula. Classe dispensada.

Ao término desta aula Harry e Rony seguiram para aula dupla de Astronomia, Hermione havia declinado desta matéria, então foi a biblioteca.

Era nítida a paz que aquele lugar trazia. Era apenas ela chegar e seu coração acalmava, toda tensão saía de seu corpo. Sentada em um canto e rodeada de livros. Ali era o lugar que ela pertencia... Isso é, até que alguém atrapalhava com conversas e a fazia voltar a realidade. Irritada com a interrupção, foi em busca de outro livro quando uma voz a fez parar e prestar atenção na conversa.

\- Gin, como você suporta ser amiga dela? Você ficou sabendo o que ela fez? Justo na aula do Snape? Aí, se fosse na minha sala ela ia ver.

\- Ai Paty. Ela é assim mesmo e eu não sou amiga dela. Eu sou namorada do Harry. E pra falar a verdade nem ele é "amigo" dela. Ele apenas a suporta.

\- Ah Gin, tudo bem por mim você ser amiga dela, não precisa falar que não é.

\- É sério, Paty. Ela apenas foi uma muleta. Eu precisava me aproximar do Harry, e você sabe, é sempre mais fácil entrar em um grupo por uma mulher. Juro, de início queria estrangulá-la. Ela é sempre tão... " _é assim Giny.""Não, assim fica mais fácil" "Se quiser eu te ajudo, Giny." C_ omo se eu precisasse da ajuda dela.

Risadas abafadas seguiam a conversa. Hermione escutava calada, quieta, mas a cada palavra era como se um punhal entrasse em seu coração. _"Como ela pôde? Merlin me ajude mas agora quero saber de tudo!"_ Como se ouvindo as prece dela, ambas continuaram a conversa.

\- Mas que história é essa do Harry, Gin? Ele é o melhor amigo dela. É impossível que ele não goste dela. – Questiona a menina.

\- Ah Paty. Essa é a história que poucos sabem, – Ginevra dizia com tom jocoso - o Harry tem pena dela. Ela como todos observam é solitária. Se não fosse ele e meu irmão acolherem a "pobre coitada", ela iria ser uma solitária abandonada. É quase como uma boa ação. Mas você tem que ouvir o que eles falam dela... "Rainha de Gelo" "Nerd sem rumo"... O melhor de todos os apelidos foi o Rony que deu "cãozinho abandonado". Sinceramente eu morro de rir toda vez que ouço. Ah e tem mais, o Rony e o Harry fizeram um caderno de desenhos. Você sabe como Harry desenha bem, enfim, eles têm vários desenhos dela. Um melhor que o outro.

-Ah Ginny, traz para eu dar uma olhada vai?! – Pergunta a menina rindo.

\- Ah desculpa Paty, o Harry não deixa. Fica sempre no quarto dele. Eu não posso pegar. Mas quando eu conseguir eu aviso. Agora, qual livro mesmo a Professora Minerva pediu?

\- Guia da Transfiguração para Principiantes, acho.

-Achei. Vamos, temos que terminar isso, porque logo o Harry vai sair da aula e eu quero namorar um pouco.

-Ah Ginny, você é tão sortuda!

Pela segunda vez em sua vida Hermione estava estática. O mundo o qual ela estava acostumada estava virando de cabeça para baixo. Em sua mente tudo não passava de uma brincadeira. _"Como seria possível? Eles eram amigos uma vida toda. Seria tudo mentira?"_ Ela estava atônita. Pegou seu material, e rumou ao seu quarto aproveitando que ainda era cedo e as outras meninas ainda estariam na aula, ela começou a repassa a conversa na mente.

" _Será possível, que seja verdade? Mas Harry sempre esteve com ela, não esteve? Embora ele nunca a defendeu quando a ofendiam, exceto quando era Malfoy, ele sempre a ajudou. Não ajudou? Teve aquela vez... não pera. Foi ela que ajudou. E aquela... não... bem também foi ela. Mas e o trasgo? Bem teve o trasgo,mas só. E se eu parar pra pensar eu não estaria no banheiro se não fosse por eles...Oh Deus, eu estava me enganando o tempo todo então? Eles nunca foram meus amigos? Eles nunca... nunca me amaram?"_

A dor era sentida nitidamente a cada batida do coração, saindo para seu quarto e aproveitando o pequeno e precioso momento de solidão, já que Parvati e Lavander estavam na aula, ela deixou que as lágrimas caíssem abertamente e os soluços que começaram baixos e calmos, já se transformaram em soluços desesperados. Hermione procurava achar uma resposta, uma solução. Ela não conseguia aceitar que tudo que vivera era apenas ilusório. Que a amizade, a tão conhecida amizade do trio de ouro, era apenas falsidade. Apenas marketing.

" _O caderno! Se for real mesmo haverá um caderno. Hora de praticar a aula de hoje."_

Com a mente na mais profunda concentração Hermione pegou sua varinha, apontou em direção ao quarto dos meninos e a outra mão deixou esticada ao ar e disse:

 _\- Adducere-_ _quaternum_ _Harry Potter_

Imediatamente um caderno voou para sua mão. Sim, existia o caderno.

" _Vamos lá Hermione, pode não ter nada, pode ser apenas uma brincadeira deles"._

Tremendo ligeiramente, abriu o caderno. E todos os seus medos foram confirmados. A cada folha havia desenhos e mais desenhos. Todos dela. Alguns ela em cima de um iceberg, outros dela como rainha dos elfos, outro satirizando ela ensinar, e por fim um onde ela estava... estava transando com HAGRID? Com SNAPE? Com DUMBLEDORE? COM DOBBY?

" _O que eles pensam que eu sou? Eles me traem, eles me insultam, eles me xingam pelas costas... ISSO É AMIZADE? ISSO É A RECOMPENSA QUE EU GANHO POR CADA MOMENTO QUE SALVEI A PELE DELES? SE NÃO FOSSE POR MIM NENHUM... EU DIGO NENHUM DELES! ESTARIAM VIVOS AGORA!"_

Sem Hermione perceber a magia dela começa a subir. Como uma onda de força. Ao redor dela começa uma aura vermelha a rodeá-la. Subindo e descendo. Se espalhando e expandindo. Cada vez mais forte.

"EU VOU FAZÊ-LOS PAGAR! ELES **VÃO** PAGAR! NEM QUE SEJA A ULTIMA COISA QUE EU FAÇA NA VIDA... ELES VÃO SENTIR O QUE UMA RAINHA DO GELO PODE FAZER!"

Hermione começa a sentir suas mãos formigar, era como se a magia estivesse se alinhando, como se uma nova magia estivesse surgindo sobre seu corpo, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais poderosa. Quase que incontrolável. E em um súbito Hermione soube o que era quilo tudo e soube o que deveria fazer. Ela havia lido. E se for realmente o que ela estava imaginando, sim, eles iriam sofrer.

\- _Oritur mutare crescere me! –_ Hermione grita e finalmente a magia começa a regredir. Estava feito.

" _Agora sim... Uma nova magia, para uma nova bruxa. Ah... Eles vão sofrer."_

-FA-

 **N/A:**

Vamos lá deixe-me apresentar. Para quem não me conhece sou a Sofia, a nova redatora desta fic.

Primeiramente quero me desculpar com todos os antigos leitores. A outrora autora não pode continuar a fic, e conversando com ela resolvemos que eu poderia utilizar a fic completamente da forma que eu quiser. Sendo assim, houveram pequenas alterações no enredo e nos capítulos.  
Quero agradecer as leitoras antigas que ainda estão acompanhando. Farei o possível para atualizar esta fic o mais rápido até o capitulo que estava antes. Ainda manterei as respostas as leitoras no final do cap.

Para os que ainda ficaram pedidos o que estava em itálico ou é nome de feitiço ou são os pensamentos da Mione ou de outros personagens indicados.

Como alguns já repararam eu não estou seguindo os livros de HP. Posso dizer que Hermione nesta fic tem a idade de 17 anos. A guerra ainda irá acontecer. Alvo não morreu e nem o nosso amado Severo. Abaixo vou colocar um glossário e coisas que cito na fic que acho necessário explicar.

Aos amantes de um bom SS/HG eu apenas peço paciência porque eu não quero chegar já colocando eles na como casal. Tem que haver uma logica mesmo nas fic de universo alternativo.

 **Ah e para quem não leu o aviso. Essa fic conterá muitas cenas de violência e sexo então se você não gosta disso pode parar de ler já!**

Quero agradecer em especial a minha querida ex-autora a quem dedico todo meu amor e carinho. Espero que continue sua vida e seja muito feliz.

A Beta linda que esta me ajudando muito e sendo compreensiva. Mesmo quando eu acelerar ela.

A Linda e Diva Leyla Poth que deu muito apoio.

E a pedidos da ex-autora agradecer a Mandy, Carol Ariel, Pokemi, Izabela, Ninha, Milly, Luana, Selma, Juliana Fornin, Thaiana, e Adriana.

Bem é isso. Obrigada a todos pelas mensagens de incentivo que tenho recebido. CONTINUEM mandando porque quanto mais feedback mais rápido será minha postagem.

-FA-

N/B: Oi gente, meu nome é Mylenar e sou beta desta nova fic linda e apaixonante haha. Sou uma corvina feliz, perfeccionista e que ama a autora desta fic. Espero que não me matem se eu demorar a betar.

No mais, sejam bem-vindos e deixem reviews! Preparem-se as surpresas estão por vir haha.

-FA-

 **LÉXICO**

*Esta informação foi retirada do site (http) (:/) t82 (-lista-de-pocoes-completa) onde tem várias poções e seus componentes. É só tirar os parênteses, se deixar o link inteiro o site corta.

 **Ingredientes para a poção:**  
■Cumari  
■Miolo mole  
■Hemeróbio  
■Cocleária

 _oritur mutare crescere me_ –frase do latim que significa _surge para me mudar para crescer._

 _Redire ad normalis -_ frase do latim que significa _Volte ao normal_

 _Adducere-_ _quaternum_ _Harry Potter. -_ frase do latim que significa Traga o carderno de Harry Potter.

 **Caderno** , vem do Latim _quaternum_ _, de_ _quattuor_ , "quatro", porque eles começaram sendo feitos com folhas de tamanho padrão dobradas em quatro e juntadas pela dobra. Os caderninhos devem ser guardados com muito cuidado para não ficarem com orelhas de burro, parecidas com as de certos alunos.


	3. Cap 2 Estratégia

**Lembrando a todos que esta fic é uma releitura da antiga fic "O lado negro da guerra.". Conversado e acertado com a autora que permitiu que isso acontecesse. Sendo assim não é plagio.**

 _"_ **Um exército vitorioso ganha primeiro e inicia a batalha depois; um exército derrotado luta primeiro e tenta obter a vitória depois. Esta é a diferença entre os que tem estratégia e os que não tem planos premeditados."** **Sun Tzu A arte da guerra.**

 **No capítulo anterior...**

Sem Hermione perceber a magia dela começa a subir, como uma onda de força. Ao redor dela começa uma aura vermelha a rodeá-la. Subindo e descendo, se espalhando, expandindo. Cada vez mais forte.

"EU VOU FAZÊ-LOS PAGAR! ELES **VÃO** PAGAR! NEM QUE SEJA A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE EU FAÇA NA VIDA... ELES VÃO SENTIR O QUE UMA RAINHA DO GELO PODE FAZER!"

Hermione começa a sentir suas mãos formigarem, era como se a magia estivesse se alinhando, como se uma nova magia estivesse surgindo sobre seu corpo, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais poderosa. Quase que incontrolável. E em um súbito Hermione soube o que era aquilo tudo e soube o que deveria fazer. Ela havia lido. E se for realmente o que ela estava imaginando, sim, eles iriam sofrer.

\- _Oritur mutare crescere me! –_ Hermione grita e finalmente a magia começa a regredir. Estava feito.

" _Agora sim...Uma nova magia, para uma nova bruxa. Ah...Eles vão sofrer."_

Hermione Granger, 18 anos contando o tempo de uso com o vira tempo. Conhecida como a melhor aluna do século. Melhor amiga de Harry Potter e Ginevra Weasley, namorada de Ronald Weasley. Justa, honesta, sincera, calma. Bem... Esta era Hermione Granger. Porque a Hermione Granger que estava ali naquele quarto não era a mesma, na verdade, ela nunca mais seria a mesma.

Após a magia voltar ao seu corpo com totalidade, Hermione começou a pensar. Ela não poderia se dar o direito de ser impulsiva. A impulsividade era uma coisa que ela tinha aprendido com o tempo que não adiantava para nada, isto era coisa que Harry Potter faria e não ela. Ela iria planejar. Sua vida não seria mais a mesma depois disso.

 _"Minha mãe sempre disse que vingança é um prato que se come frio, neste caso será congelado. Eles nem imaginarão de onde virá a bomba. Mas como começar?" –_ Sentou-se mais ereta na cama– " _Eu deveria... não. Que tal... não. Bem... Isso eu posso fazer."_

Neste momento Hermione se levanta aponta com sua varinha para o caderno de Harry e diz:

 _-Geminio!* ―"Pronto agora eu tenho a cópia deste maldito caderno."_

 _\- Reditum dominus!* ― "Ele nem saberá que eu peguei."._

Com o caderno de volta ao quarto de Potter, Hermione sentou em sua cama, pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever sua estratégia de ação. O tempo foi passando e as folhas de pergaminhos iam ficando cheias, no total deram 6 metros de pergaminho. Sua ação para com seus algozes estava inicialmente elaborada. Agora ela precisava pensar nela, pois sabia que, para vencer esta guerra, teria que se transformar. Não poderia mais ser a mesma garota. A doçura e a passividade não adiantariam neste momento. Verificando o tempo, viu que não teria mais como continuar com seus planos hoje, pois o jantar se aproximava, mas os passos iniciais já haviam sido dados.

Passando rapidamente os olhos sobre cada palavra escrita, levantou novamente sua varinha, pegou um pote colocou os papeis dentro do mesmo, e antes que pronunciasse as palavras, pensou _"Vamos ver se o que eu pensei realmente aconteceu, Incendio!"_ E com este feitiço não verbal ateou fogo.

Conforme o papel se incendiava, seu coração batia aceleradamente _. "Sim, foi exatamente isso. Terei que pesquisar mais sobre este acontecimento, mas a essência é essa. Como diz meu pai, quando é pra dar certo, tudo cooperar. Obrigado Merlin! Acho que tudo correrá bem."_

Correndo contra o tempo, se arrumou, guardou todo seu material e preparou-se mentalmente para o que viria. A primeira fase iria começar.

Mal acabara de arrumar suas coisas, as meninas chegaram. Parvati Patil, uma jovem de um longo cabelo preto que ela costuma prender numa trança, possuidora de uma beleza que chama atenção dos meninos. Calma e delicada, mas com um problema: fofoqueira e sem opinião própria. Levada pela amiga Lavander e sua irmã Padma Patil, que pertence à Corvinal. Já Lavander Brown era outra história. Loira de olhos castanhos, quem a visse não daria muita coisa, e é exatamente por isso que sua risada é histérica, para que prestem atenção nela. Uma fofoqueira de plantão, nada escapa de seu radar... E quando não tem nenhuma fofoca? Bem ela inventa uma. Começou a namorar Ronald, porém não durou tanto, ou era o que se pensava.

Entravam de braços dados, rindo sobre alguma fofoca provavelmente.

\- Hermis, o livro que você pediu está aqui. E ah, você perdeu. Hoje a Parvati aqui previu meu futuro. – disse apontando a moça de cabelos negros com a cabeça – A Prof. Trelawney disse que ela tem o dom. Eu também acredito. Ela disse que ainda essa semana eu terei uma surpresa e um amor irá surgir para mim. Isso não é ótimo? ― Disse Lavander, dando uma ligeira risada jocosa a Parvati.

 _" Paciência Hermione, não voe no pescoço dela, ainda não. Eles vão pagar. Calma"_

\- Aham, bem...Obrigada pelo livro quando eu terminar te entrego. Meninas estou descendo, nos vemos no salão.

Saindo do quarto porém, foi tomada por uma ideia. Pensando rapidamente aponta a varinha para própria cabeça pensa _"Disillusionment"_ e com um feitiço silencioso, torna-se "invisível", conseguindo ouvir o resto da conversa das meninas.

\- Lav, você não deveria ter falado aquilo para ela. Ela pode desconfiar – disse Parvati dando leves risadinhas

\- Amiga, ela vai levar o pé na bunda mesmo, porque não tirar proveito? Finalmente sabemos algo que a "senhora-sabe-tudo" não sabe.

\- Mas está certo mesmo? Ele vai se separar dela? Não é mais uma mentira, como daquela vez que ele falou?

\- Claro! Ele confirmou hoje durante a aula. Aquela vez eu entendo, ela estava doente. Ele não ia terminar com ela doente, ele é um cavalheiro. Mas você não vê o jeito que ele olha para mim e para ela? É como se eu fosse uma rainha e ela um estorvo. Eu já falei, ele me contou que quando a beija é como se beijasse uma parede. Sem gosto, sem amor. Ronald precisa de uma mulher de verdade e não da "Rainha do Gelo". Sério, você imagina esse ser na cama? Deve dar até asco. Se bem que pelo que ele me contou ela nunca esteve na cama com ninguém... mas imagina! Ela não deve nem saber o que fazer com ele.

\- Lavander!

-Não é mentira, né? Ou você acha que ela iria ser uma matadora na cama?

\- Não... de fato. Não

Rindo, Parvati e Lavander começam a se arrumar enquanto isso Hermione, que quieta estava escutando tudo engoliu seco, fechou o punho a cada palavra, adquiriu mais esta informação e absorveu a raiva, a hora delas chegaria. Tendo mais certeza que nunca do que deveria fazer. Cancelou o feitiço e desceu para encontrar seus supostos amigos. Chegando a sala comunal encontrou Rony sentado sozinho.

\- Oi Rony, e aí como foi a aula?

\- Oi amor, foi chato como sempre, mas senti sua falta na sala hoje. - disse ele dando a mão para ela e a encaminhando para fora da sala- Vamos jantar? Estou morrendo de fome.

\- Vamos, mas cadê o Harry?

\- Ele foi na frente com a Gina, precisavam conversar. Algo sobre um rapaz da sala dela dar em cima dela... ou algo assim. Eu já falei que irei ajudar o Harry esconder o corpo.

\- Ah sim. Mas Ron você acha mesmo que alguém se atreveria a dar em cima da namorada de Harry Potter? E irmã de um Weasley? Harry é ciumento, às vezes, e quando isto acontece, ele fica cego. Porque apenas um cego não vê o quanto ela o ama.

\- Sim, sim. Por isso que não acabei com o menino a porradas. Ele tem o Harry pra isso... E amor olha reparei que temos sorte. Porque não temos este problema né amor?! Eu confio em você. " _Também vou descofiar de quem? Dos livros?"_

\- Own que lindo amor. Sim. Não temos _. – "Filho da puta_!" – Vamos descer?

\- Vamos, estou morrendo de fome!

\- Como sempre, Ronny, como sempre...

O grande salão estava como sempre. Pessoas rindo, comendo e se divertindo. E este clima nada se parecia com o que estava dentro de Hermione. Esta noite enquanto muitos riam, ela por dentro, chorava. Não conseguia entender como isso estava acontecendo _. "Por que comigo? De tantas pessoas no mundo, porque justo eu foi escolhida para sofrer tanto? Já não bastava ter perdido meu gato no inicio do ano. Bichento... pobre Bichento. Quem mandou ser tão burrinho e ir atrás do que não deveria. Acabou por ser comida de algum animal."_

Saindo de seu momento reflexivo, sentou-se ao lado de Ronald com Harry e Gina em sua frente. Aparentemente eles já haviam se entendido e estavam em seu melhor modo "fofo" de ser. Gina colocando comidas no prato de Harry e o mesmo tentando distrai-la para que ela parasse. Por vezes Ginevra se parecia muito com a mãe Molly em seus atos.

\- Boa noite Harry, Gin. Está tudo bem?

Como um perfeito casal, em sintonia responderam – Boa noite, Mione!

\- Mi, preciso te contar... Alguém aqui entrou em crise de ciúmes só porque o Terêncio Boot veio falar comigo, acredita? Como se eu fosse largar meu namorado para ficar com alguém que nem ao menos conheço direito.

\- Nao creio Harry, larga de ser bobo. Porque a Ginny iria fazer isso? Tá tão na cara o modo que vocês se amam. É algo como eu e o Ronny. Somos o quarteto inseparável!- rindo e um sorriso meramente aparente Hermione deixou o assunto cair, embora nenhum deles imaginasse que ela sabia o quão irônica a frase foi. E com uma maestria ímpar, mudou de assunto. – Rony, você não queria falar para Harry sobre uma tática para o jogo que você queria implantar?

Neste momento Ronald que estava apenas enchendo o prato e se empanturrando de comer começa a se manifestar. - Ah Sim, Harry. Eu queria falar sobre a tática 41 com você, será que não seria melhor se mudássemos para a 34?

Gina brada do outro lado - Não Ron, se mudarmos essa tática teremos que mudar quase todo o jogo. E estamos em cima já.

Enquanto a conversa monótona sobre o quadribol se desenrolava, elevando os olhos para as demais mesas começou a análise diária.

Começou novamente pela mesa dos professores. Todos estavam entretidos, a rotina se repetia. Apenas um estava de uma maneira diferente, o professor Snape. Hoje além de quieto estava pensativo. O que não se sabe se era bom ou ruim. _"Porque ele disse aquilo? Seria realmente possível que ele soubesse? Bem Hermione, o cara é um espião para a Ordem, pode ser que ele soubesse mesmo. Mas será que ele... Não. Provavelmente ele falou aquilo querendo acabar com o estado deplorável que eu estava... Porque convenhamos você estava em um estado catastrófico. E ele não tem muita paciência... Até ai eu entendo, mas porque ele me consolou? E porque não tirou pontos de mim? E se ele sabia porque ele não tirou sarro? Merlin, esse homem é difícil de entender. Porque tem vezes que juro que vejo um olhar de orgulho ou algo assim quando olha para mim, mas é tão rápido que eu acho que apenas imaginei. Mas deixemos ele pra lá... eu preciso pensar..."_

Olhando para mesa da Sonserina, muitos definiriam esta casa como ambiciosos. Sempre querem ser melhores e os primeiros em tudo, sedentos por poder e muitos são filhos de comensais. Porém, o que muitos apenas vêem como desvantagens, Hermione via suas vantagens, sagacidade, poder de persuasão, astúcia, discrição. Embora muitos usassem este lado para o mal, é inegável que eram coisas vantajosas. E é exatamente por ter esse ponto de vista que ela achava a rixa entre casas algo absurdo. _"Se ao invés de desunir as casas as pessoas pensassem em equilibro e cooperação... mas não o que pensam? Estudo? Amizade? Nao! Sexo, guerra e quadribol. Estou cercada de babacas."_

No ano de Hermione, havia alguns destaques como seus monitores, Pansy Parkinson e Draco Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson, sangue puro, com cara de buldogue, amiga de Draco Malfoy, sinceramente gostaria de ser mais do que apenas amiga do rapaz, por isso praticamente lambe o chão que ele pisa. Extremamente fofoqueira e maldosa, ela e seu bando, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis e Daphne Greengrass, sempre que podem estão satirizando outros e principalmente outras. Pansy não é do tipo que aguenta competição e só perde o posto de primeiro lugar em vulgaridade para, claro, Lavander.

Draco Malfoy é um menino magricela, com dedos longos e finos, assim como o seu rosto, cuja coloração é muito pálida. Tem cabelos louros iguais aos do pai, Lúcio Malfoy, e olhos frios e cinzentos. Um jovem mimado, sarcástico, prepotente, arrogante. Está sempre acompanhado por seus capangas Vicente Crabbe e Gregório Goyle. Ambos por serem sangues puros menosprezam os demais e principalmente quem é nascido-trouxa. _"Malfoy... metido doninha. Um pé no saco. Mas seria útil ser aliada dele... eu poderia pedir ajuda a ele, mas... não. Melhor não. Capaz que ele me humilhasse mais ainda. Talvez mais pra frente... por enquanto deixe como está... E quem sabe não seja melhor. Muito ajuda quem não atrapalha. Sempre me virei sozinha, embora tivesse muitos ao meu redor."_

O jantar já estava terminando quando a mente de Hermione pensava em como escapar rapidamente dali. Era impossível, pelo menos por enquanto, ficar muito tempo com eles. E ela sabia que era praxe ficar um tempo na sala comunal rindo e se divertindo. Ela tinha que dar um jeito de sair disso, foi hipocrisia demais para um dia. Ela precisava de paz antes que fizesse algo que iria certamente se arrepender.

-Gente hoje eu não vou ficar com vocês, preciso pesquisar algo. Estou preparando um trabalho extra para a professora McGonagall. Desculpe, podem ir para o salão comunal sem mim.

\- Trabalho extra? Você é louca? Já temos trabalhos demais - indignou-se Harry.

Gina concordou - É verdade Mi, você se esforça demais.

\- Estudo nunca é demais. – vendo as caras deles ela deu os ombros – Eu acho pelo menos.

\- Ok amor, eu entendo você, pode ir. – Disse Ronald dando um beijo na testa dela, e arrancando da mesma um grito de indignação interno– Nós apenas vamos ficar debatendo jogos de quadribol de qualquer forma. Vemos-nos amanhã no café certo?

\- Oh amor! Viu só Harry, ele é o melhor namorado do mundo! Então boa noite, vejo vocês amanhã no café - _" Cretino. Concordou tão rapidamente. Deve ter dado graças a Deus, e estar querendo se encontrar com a Vadia"_

Harry e Gina não quiseram contradizê-la, apenas concordaram, mas ela reparou que ao final de sua frase ambos ficaram com uma cara de deboche _. "Como não reparei isto antes? De fato é verosímil a frase a verdade nos liberta... Liberta da mentira, do engano. Ela tira os óculos cor de rosa de nossos olhos e conseguimos enxergar a verdadeira pessoa, o verdadeiro caráter. E Merlin me ajude, mas eu estava cercada de lobos em vestes de cordeiro. Amigos como eles, não preciso de inimigos."_

Passando rapidamente em seu quarto pegou sua mochila e rumou em direção à biblioteca. Lá chegando, cumprimentou cordialmente Madame Pince, que a olhou meio de canto como se questionasse sua visita a essa hora, e vendo a reação da moça, fez o tão conhecido sinal indicando para procurá-la depois. Instantaneamente uma memoria surgiu em sua mente, e fez repensar certas coisas.

Madame Irma Pince é uma senhora de meia idade, de olhos verdes e cabelos pretos levemente acinzentados. Seu rosto marcante e altamente fino, deixando proeminente seus ossos, e longo nariz curvo. Ela é muito rígida e desconfiada está sempre sacudindo um espanador de penas como uma arma. Para ela os estudantes sempre são suspeitos. Coloca feitiços sujos nos livros para ter certeza de que eles serão devolvidos no tempo certo. Ela não permite comida na biblioteca, por medo dos livros serem danificados. Ela tem um ciúme descomunal de todos os seus livros, os quais guarda com o maior carinho. Uma vez, ela pegou Ginny comendo chocolate na biblioteca, e logo enfeitiçou os pertences dela e de Harry para os perseguirem. O que foi motivo de piada para a escola inteira por dias, diga-se de passagem. Mas Madame Pince, embora seja tudo isto, é uma boa e poderosa pessoa. Poucos sabiam a verdadeira mulher que se esconde atrás da bibliotecária de Hogwarts. Mas Hermione por passar mais tempo lá do que em seu próprio quarto, sabia bem. A amizade entre elas surgiu, quando Madame Pince reparou que o mesmo amor que ela tinha pelos livros, Hermione também possuía. Ambas sem reparar começaram uma amizade, no começo, silenciosa até o ponto em que Pince dava conselhos e pitacos na vida dela. Quase como uma irmã mais velha.

E foi uma dessas conversas, que Hermione se lembrou. Pince havia comentado que Hermione deveria ficar mais atenta a seus amigos, ela achou que fosse sobre eles não serem boas companhias no quesito estudo, já que por diversas vezes ela havia pegado Hermione fazendo lição para três. _"Agora pode ser que ela tenha visto algo, que não quis falar. Eu conheço a Pince, mesmo que ela soubesse, ela não falaria. Ela prefere que a pessoa descubra por si só. Quem sabe ela poderia? Não esqueça. Ela não gosta do drama da vida, prefere viver o drama dos livros... Não vai ter como eu escapar de conversar com ela hoje... Merlin. Mas primeiro, os livros"_ Pensando assim ela foi diretamente ao corredor dos feitiços.

Precisava pesquisar mais sobre o que havia acontecido mais cedo. Ela sabia que já havia lido em algum lugar tal acontecimento. Correndo o dedo por entre os livros ela procurava especificamente dois, pois já sabia de cor os livros dali. Lembrava que tinha lido um no seu segundo ano e outro, leu aleatoriamente ainda este ano. Achando ambos levou para uma mesa mais escondida, retirou de sua mochila pergaminhos, pena, tinta e começou a fazer algumas anotações _"Bem vamos começar com este. Afinal é um pouco mais simples." –_ Pegando o livro chamado _"Poderes que você desconhecia possuir e o que fazer com eles agora que os descobriu"_ iniciou suas anotações.

 _ **"Na infância, bruxos e bruxas podem ter explosões aleatórias de magia, um crescimento mágico chamada de magia acidental, que é refinada e controlada de acordo com seu crescimento. Após esta explosão na infância não se há relatos de mais explosões de magia".**_

Em seguida pegou o outro livro chamado _"Crescita Mago femminile"_ e tornou anotar.

 _ **"O Crescimento mágico é experimentado por crianças, porém há raros casos em que quando uma bruxa passa por uma mudança ela aumenta. A magia, por ser algo intrínseco, pode sentir a necessidade de se multiplicar. Quando isto acontece à bruxa deve recitar a frase: Oritur mutare crescere me! Que significa surgi para me mudar para crescer. Após isto sua magia estará em um nível mais elevado. Este caso é extremamente raro e apenas foi visto em mulheres virgens. Uma suposta explicação para que não ocorra com homens seria que como o sexo masculino já tem uma forte ligação com a magia desde pequeno eles não passam por esta mudança, já as mulheres sua magia cresce de acordo com sua idade chegando a seu ápice na sua menarca. Raras bruxas passam por este crescimento a mais. O que as tornam poderosas. Morgana e Joana D´arc sofreram esta transformação. Segundo a história, este crescimento deu a Morgana o poder de se ligar aos quatro elementos, de curar milagrosamente, e de atingir o nível animago totalis, isto é, se tornar um animago e comandar os outros animais. E Joana D´arc recebeu força de mil homens durante as batalhas e o poder de legilimência e oclumência espontâneos, ou seja, sem precisar de varinha ou feitiço para invocá-los."**_

 _"Okay eu imaginava que era algo grande, mas não a este ponto. Morgana e Joana D´arc? Meu Merlin, quão poderosa estou?"_

Respirando profundamente tentou colocar sua cabeça em ordem. Porém antes que conseguisse viu que Madame Pince estava se aproximando.

– Hermione? O que faz aqui estas horas? – Questiona ela.

– Olá Madame...– Vendo o olhar da outra rapidamente se interrompe– Desculpe é o costume. Olá Irma. Eu resolvi fazer uma pesquisa hoje.

Ela olhando os livros e rapidamente as anotações da menina, fica intrigada.

– Magia de Crescimento? Porque esse súbito interesse?

– Eu...Eu...Eu fiquei curiosa, você sabe como eu sou. – Disse ela desconversando.

– Sei sim. Sei tanto, que sei quando você esta me ocultando algo. Ora Hermione, achei que confiasse em mim. – Disse ela meio sentida.

– Eu confio Irma. Eu apenas... Desculpe é muita coisa para processar. – Disse Hermione apoiando as mãos na mesa.

Vendo o desespero da moça ela diz:

– Minha querida, estou correta em pensar que finalmente você enxergou o que seus olhos não queriam? E que finalmente o que eu sempre quis te alertar?

– Está. Você teria ganhado na loteria. Eu... eu descobri que Ronald e a trupe e... – as lágrimas inundaram seus olhos, e a voz embargou.– me perdoe Irma, sei que você não suporta drama.

– Oh minha querida, Shiu. Está tudo bem... eu esperava, alias, eu orava aos Deuses que um dia você fosse enxergar além do que seus olhos viam– disse ela pegando as mãos da outra, ficaram por alguns minutos assim em silencio até que Irma reparou que Hermione estava mais estável e continuou a conversa.– Agora o que me intriga é o assunto estudado.

Suspirando e abaixando os olhos ela diz – Eu tive um crescimento, quer dizer eu acho que foi um crescimento. Porque eu senti que foi e...–levantando os olhos ela encarou a outra, e o seu estado a fez parar de falar. Irma Pince estava pálida, com os olhos arregalados.

– Você tem certeza disso Hermione? – Pergunta ela em sussurros .

– Eu... Sim. Porque quando minha magia começou a crescer eu disse a frase e então a magia começou a regredir.

Levantando-se em um segundo, Irma foi até uma das estantes mais distantes, pegou um livro que Hermione nunca havia visto e colocou fechado frente a ela.

– Minha querida, eu preciso que você tente ler este livro para mim. – Disse ela muito seriamente.

Hermione olhou para o livro. Parecia ser muito velho, quem olhasse a primeira vista não daria credito nenhum. Abrindo o livro, Hermione se assustou. As páginas eram folheadas a ouro e em uma letra muito bonita estavam escritas as seguintes palavras, as quais ela começou a ler para Irma.

 _"Em nosso mundo existem três tipos de classificação oficiais quanto ao sangue. Sangue Puro, Mestiço e Nascidos-Trouxa. Os Sangue Puro são bruxos e bruxas que vem de famílias inteiramente mágicas. Isso significa que esses bruxos e bruxas vem de famílias onde não existem Trouxas. Os Mestiços são filhos de um nascido-trouxa com um sangue puro, ou filho de um mestiço e um nascido-trouxa, ou ainda entre mestiço e mestiço. Os Nascidos-Trouxa são bruxos e bruxas nascidos de dois pais trouxas. Muitos são tratados por sangue-ruim, que é um apelido agressivo. Porém há ainda uma quarta classificação extremamente rara, exatamente por isso pouco ensinada, chama-se Verum. Não se sabe ao certo como surgiu esta família e nem quem serão os descendentes. Os membros desta família não são escolhidos pelo laço de sangue e sim pela magia. Não é algo tradicional não passa de pai para filho e não depende da família, mestiço, sangue puro ou nascido-trouxa. Se a magia te escolher digno, automaticamente a pessoa passa a pertencer a nova família. Para os homens isto se dá no momento do nascimento, já as mulheres passam por uma transformação mágica, uma espécie de crescimento mágico. Segundo a história os pertencentes conhecidos a linha desta família eram Merlin, Morgana, Joana D´arc e Grindelwald."_

Hermione estava tão atônita que parou de ler e olhou para Irma

– Minha querida! Você... Oh Merlin! Este livro pertence a minha família por gerações. E ninguém nunca conseguiu ler. Você sabe o que isso significa?

–Na...Não.. Ou melhor, Sim... Mas isso não é possível.

– É possível sim, Hermione. _"CIRCE É ELA!"_

– Mas eu seria uma... – _"MERLIN COMO SERÁ POSSIVEL!"_

– Você é uma Verum! – Respirando profundamente Irma prosseguiu– Minha querida, sei que tem um milhão de perguntas rondando sua mente agora, mas eu preciso que faça um favor para mim. Preciso que você vá para seu quarto, guarde seu material, faça a sua ronda, depois durma. Não fale com ninguém, e tente não surtar até amanhã. Eu preciso fazer algumas coisas, e eu prometo que amanha TODAS as suas dúvidas serão retiradas. Eu prometo. Você pode fazer isso por mim?

– Eu... Irma eu... _"Será que eu devo? E se ela me trair também? Eu já confiei tanto nas pessoas e elas só me fizeram mal, mas... bem a Irma sempre tentou em ajudar... e..."_

– Hermione você confia em mim?

Olhando nos olhos da outra ela diz– Sim. Eu confio.

– Então faça o que eu pedi. Amanhã, eu prometo, amanhâ você terá as respostas, todas.

Após ajuntar seu material, rumou para seu quarto o caminho foi relativamente rápido, difícil foi tomar a decisão de entrar na sala comunal. Aturar hipocrisia é uma das coisas mais difíceis. Só sabe quem convive.

Como se Merlin estivesse escutado suas orações, haviam poucos alunos ainda na sala, e nenhum sinal do "trio maravilha" e ela pode subir para seu quarto tranquilamente. Ao chegar à porta respirou fundo, pois não havia menor possibilidade de encontrar as meninas dormindo.

\- Hermis, achei que havia se esquecido de voltar ao quarto hoje. – disse Lavander enquanto trançava o cabelo de Parvati que estava de costas na cama. _"Merlin! Me segure se não eu mato uma puta hoje"_

\- Não Lavander, apenas vou deixar meu material e voltar para fazer minhas rondas.

\- Ah é verdade, coisas de monitores... Não sei como você suporta. Deixar de ficar sossegada para ter que vistoriar a vida alheia. Eu JAMAIS faria isso.

A cada palavra que saia da boca da menina duas coisas aconteciam, Parvati dava pequenos risos contidos e Hermione internamente falava todos os palavrões conhecidos na face da terra.

\- Ah Lavander,alguém tem que tomar pra si a responsabilidade, sabe? Eu sempre achei interessante poder vagar pelo castelo. _"Afinal a gente descobre de tudo né vadia_?" Além disso, agora tenho acesso a biblioteca.

\- Ah sim, a Biblioteca. Deve ser um sonho ficar o tempo que quiser, não é? – Disse Lavander com tom jocoso.

\- Sim, você nem imagina. Então meninas boa noite.

\- Boa noite Hermis.

Saindo o mais rapidamente que seus pés poderiam, Hermione rumou para as portas do Grande salão de onde deveria começar suas rondas.

A melhor parte das rondas era o silêncio, a paz. Passando pelos corredores, podia apreciar a beleza. Ora tinha o estilo italiano da Era Victoriana, ora o estilo gótico. Poucas pessoas sabiam deste lado de Hermione, uma apreciadora de arte. Hogwarts trazia um cenário para pessoas como ela que era um deleite. Os quadros traziam a beleza da renascença algo como o pintor Botticelli, os vitrais o lado gótico tão esquecido, as estátuas da era romancista... Enfim, a própria arquitetura do castelo em si era uma inspiração.

Fazer a ronda não era como a Lavander citou como uma obrigação, era mais um prazer. Aproveitar a paz que aquela arte trazia. Era um momento dela. Onde ela poderia deixar a máscara cair e ser apenas Hermione. A única hora ruim era quando havia pessoas que teimavam em infringir a lei. Como agora. Há poucos metros havia uma sala vazia, Hermione sabia bem a existência daquela sala, aliás ela conhecia aquela área como poucos. Duas vozes eram ouvidas, por mais que tentassem sussurrar àquelas horas era impossível não ouvir _._

\- Gina espera! Eu não imaginava que ele estivesse vendo.

Após ouvir este nome, Hemione sorrateiramente chegou perto para enxergar no que tropeçara.

\- Eu te avisei Terêncio, se o Harry desconfiasse ia acabar. Eu falei, ele é ciumento. Eu não posso arriscar. E outra se meu irmão desconfiar...

\- Gin, mas você conseguiu enrolar ele, não? Então porque acabar algo que nós dois gostamos? – disse ele puxando ela para perto.

\- Eu avisei pra você. Não posso me dar ao luxo. Se ele sequer sonhar eu tô frita. Vamos ficar afastados por um tempo, pelo menos.

\- Okay, um tempo aceito, senão o esquentadinho vai vir atrás de mim. Agora venha aqui, vamos continuar nossa outra conversa.

Terêncio aproxima-se de Ginevra, põe uma mão em sua bunda e outra entre seus cabelos na nuca, e a puxa para um beijo abrasador _._

Rindo e muito por dentro, Hermione foi vagarosamente saindo daquele local. Esta informação era valiosa, o"Menino da testa rachada" na verdade era o "menino da testa enfeitada".

 _"Chegaria o momento em que isso será útil, mas por enquanto um feitiço silenciador estará em ordem para que os "pombinhos" aproveitem, não quero que ninguém os encontre e acabe com minha brincadeira"._

Terminando sua ronda, agora mais feliz do que quando começou, subiu para seu quarto. Graças a Merlin não havia pessoas acordadas. Subindo o mais silenciosamente possível, trocou de roupa e deitou-se. Mas a mente não conseguia parar de girar, afinal, sua vida passou por um vendaval. Tudo mudou em um piscar de olhos. Forçando sua mente a se acalmar, virou de lado e dormiu. Ou melhor, dizendo tentou.

Virando de um lado para o outro, Hermione sonhava.

Em seu sonho estava em uma extensa sala, suas paredes negras como a noite, em uma delas havia livros... Diversos livros. Em outra havia um armário com ingredientes de poções, os mais diversos e raros ingredientes. Aparentemente estava em um laboratório de poções. As bancadas eram feitas de granito negro. As banquetas eram de um tom púrpura profundo, aparentemente aconchegantes para as horas sentadas em frente de um caldeirão. Havia duas poções em fogo baixo, sua coloração foi o que chamou atenção, um era de um tom azul celeste e outro quase parecia sangue de tão vermelho. Ao lado das poções havia um livro aberto, cujo nome era "Magi av blod" embora o sueco de Hermione não fosse tão primoroso, sabia que em uma tradução mais literal seria magia do sangue. Ao lado do livro havia uma adaga feita de prata, provavelmente seria para retirada do sangue para colocar na poção, mas havia algo dela. Uma inscrição estava em um dialeto que não era estranho, era rapidamente em suas breves leituras sobre o dialeto, lembrou-se e pôs-se a traduzir... _"M..O..R..G..A..N..A! Morgana! Merlin, esta era a adaga de Morgana!"_

Acordando em um súbito, deu-se conta que era apenas um sonho. Um vívido sonho. Olhando para o relógio, viu que eram apenas três horas da manhã. Não conseguiria mais dormir, pegando seu roupão e uma coberta, silenciosamente desceu para ao salão comunal.

Alta madrugada, o silêncio imperava, não havia uma alma viva fora de seus quartos. Embora a lareira estivesse apagada, o clima ainda era acolhedor. Com um simples aceno de varinha a lareira tornou a acender, iluminando o local. Sentada próximo a janela, mas ainda perto da lareira, Hermione contemplava os acontecimentos do dia e seu sonho.

" _O que será que este sonho quis dizer? Por que ela? Preciso pesquisar um pouco mais sobre ela. Aparentemente somos relacionada de alguma forma... Que loucura! Eu e Morgana!"_

" _Hoje foi um dia louco, na verdade insano. Descobri que meus "amigos" são de fato meus inimigos. Que não sou mais uma "sangue-ruim" como diria Malfoy, e sim uma Verum. Que Gina está traindo Harry... Que Rony me trai com Lavander... Merlin, me ajude! Como vou lidar com tudo isso. E porque raios a Irma não pode me falar o que esta acontecendo? Estou mais em crise do que aparento e esta minha maldita mania de ser racional me mata. Se ao menos eu pudesse ser mais... Oh Merlin como vou suportar colocar todo meu plano em ação? Por mais que eles mereçam ainda me dói pensar em me vingar, porque eu tenho que ser tão boba... Eles nunca me amaram, nunca! Céus!"_

Pegando rapidamente sua varinha pensa em um simples "Accio Hogwarts: Uma História". Voando rapidamente o livro chega às mãos dela. Sentando-se de uma maneira mais confortável, começou a folhear tentando colocar a mente em ordem.

 _"Merlin, amanha também será um dia pesado, tenho que dizer para a Professora que não posso tomar a Iniciação Maga que ela me ofereceu. Por mais que eu queira, eu não vou ter cabeça pra isso. Não enquanto ainda dormir no mesmo ambiente que eles. Quanto tempo mais terei que suportar de dor? Por que a cada "verdade" que surge em minhas vistas, mais doloroso o mundo parece? E se o que era a luz se tornou trevas, restará alguma coisa no final?"_

Com estes pensamentos cochilou, acordara em um sobressalto, por sorte que seu organismo não falhara eram apenas seis e meia da manhã. Estava atrasada. Apagando a lareira voltou ao seu dormitório, lá chegando, suas colegas já estavam acordadas e se vestindo.

\- Ué, Hermis, não dormiu hoje aqui? - Com uma risada sarcástica acrescentou - Andou passeando em quartos alheios?

\- Não Lavander, estava sem sono, estava no salão comunal lendo.

\- É claro, sempre lendo. Não sei como sua cabeça não fica cheia.

\- Ah Lavander, você nunca aprendeu que conhecimento não ocupa espaço? Enfim... Obrigada pelo livro, consegui realizar minha tarefa, e você poderia avisar aos meninos que eu os encontro no grande salão? Preciso de um banho para acordar hoje.

\- Claro Hermis. Eu aviso sim!

Após este breve interlúdio, foi diretamente ao banheiro, após um bom banho, tudo estaria em ordem. _"Essa vadia deve estar feliz, eu dei um motivo para se aproximar licitamente de Ronny, mas ela não perde por esperar_."

Tentando se recompor, entrou em seu banho. Ela precisava respirar e ser firme, pois mais um dia se iniciaria, mais um momento de encenação. Mais um dia em que ela teria que fingir não saber de nada, fingir não ver nada. Suspirando, trocou-se e foi tomar seu café da manhã.

A descida ao grande salão era excruciante. Sentia como se fosse um robô andando e não ela. Perdera a alegria de viver. Mas precisava manter a aparência. Chegando sentou-se no lugar de sempre.

\- Bom dia – Disse ela.

\- Bom dia, Mione – Harry e Gina responderam alegrementes.

\- Bom dia, amor – Ronald, como sempre, respondeu com a boca cheia de comida.

\- Ronny, dá pra comer e depois falar? Um dia ainda terei que correr com você para enfermaria por causa disso.

Enquanto isso na mesa dos professores um par de olhos não deixou de perceber o que acontecia. Severo Snape estava tomando seu café e refletindo.

" _Merlin, porque não consigo parar de olhar para essa menina? Porque tive que ter aquele sonho com ela? O que isso tudo quer dizer? E me recuso aceitar que seja aquilo. Me recuso a crer que finalmente chegou o momento. A profecia não é real! É apenas uma invenção de minha maldita mãe!"_

– Severo está tudo bem? – Questiona Alvo.

– Sim Alvo, está. Se me der licença tenho aulas para planejar. – Dizendo isto ele se levanta e sai.

Terminando o café Hermione seus "colegas" saíram, eles teriam que ir ao terceiro andar, para a aula de Defesa contra Artes das trevas com a casa Lufa-Lufa.

O Professor de DCAT, Mylor Sylvanus, é o que se pode chamar de badboy, tem uma presença marcante e como não poderia deixar de ser, arrasa os corações das jovens. Mantém seus cabelos levemente desarrumados, possui olhos penetrantes da cor azul claro que dependendo do ângulo pode ser confundido com verde, e um sorriso devastador. Porém, ostenta uma postura altiva, por vezes extremamente arrogante. Uns dizem que é devido a ser um professor sonserino, outros por causa do excesso das alunas. Seja como for por mais bonito que seja, sua personalidade acaba por destruir a paixão de muitas. Não chega a ser o pior professor no quesito de estupidez, pois ninguém tira este mérito de Severo Snape, mas é um professor justo. Não retira pontos indevidos, embora tenha preferência por alunos de sua casa, não menospreza as demais casas.

\- Bom dia classe! Estou passando para vocês, como sempre, a lista de presença. Por favor, assinem em seus devidos nomes e passem para trás. Devo avisar que não é aconselhável assinar para um colega ausente. Nós pudemos ver a eficácia da lista semana passada, quando o Sr. Macmillan tentou assinar por seu colega e acabou com o rosto todo rosa. Espero não ter que repetir a cena novamente. Muito bem hoje vamos aprender sobre Cegare Momento. Este feitiço, cega o alvo por um curto período de tempo. E isso, dependendo da situação, pode salvar sua vida. Sendo assim as instruções estão na lousa. Em dupla um de cada vez irá atacar. Podem começar.

A aula transcorreu sem intercorrências. Aliás, sem muitas intercorrências, já que graças a uma tentativa de gracejo para o professor a Srt. Jones acabou ficando com os olhos roxos. Por mais simples que fosse o encanto, as duas horas se passaram muito velozmente.

\- Muito bem turma. Quero um metro de pergaminho com as principais formas de contra-maldição do Cegare Momento para próxima aula. Estão dispensados.

Não havia muito tempo de sobra, pois Hermione teria logo em seguida aulas de Runas, poucos alunos faziam essa matéria. Porém, teria que se acelerar, pois a sala ficava no sexto andar.

A sala de Runas é um tanto diferente das demais, seu tamanho é mediano, suficiente para comportar o professor e os alunos. A iluminação da sala é por conta da claraboia que fica presente no teto e dos grandes vitrais. Não existem carteiras disposta em fileiras, há apenas um carpete por toda sua extensão e grandes almofadas espalhadas pelo local. Na parede encontra-se um quadro de avisos e um quadro negro, um armário que fica localizado próximo a mesa do professor. E lá estava à professora Bathsheba Babbling. Uma senhora de longos cabelos ruivos, tinha aproximadamente a idade da Professora Sibila Trelawney, porém um pouco mais lúcida. Inteligente, sagaz e muito exigente. Como a mesma diz, embora runas seja uma matéria que alguns julgam mística, ela é absolutamente racional. Há muito nas linguagens antigas que se desconhece ainda.

\- Bom dia Classe. Hoje nós iremos entender um pouco sobre a runa que comecei a introduzir semana passada. É chamada Thurisaz. O significado literal dessa runa é "espinho" ou "portal". Essa runa é quase sempre caracterizada como algo "ruim" por significar espinhos, ou conflitos, batalhas. Porém não deve ser interpretada apenas de forma negativa. Ela mostra uma latente vontade do despertar da ação. Trás consigo uma força. A mesma força que faz essa planta crescer, rompendo a terra à procura de luz e suas raízes irem cada vez mais fundo na terra a procura de nutrientes. Esse erotismo masculino do crescimento, da fecundidade. Da transformação. A fertilidade de Thurisaz está no espinho arrebentando a o caule da flor. Mostrando sua masculinidade e força. Como um genital masculino ereto, mostrando que existe, que conseguiu.

\- Então esta runa é uma runa para pessoas impotentes, os famosos pau-mole? – Ao dizer isto arranca risadas de todos os alunos.

-Eu escutei Sr. MacDougal. Cinco pontos a menos da Corvinal por esta brincadeira.

\- Como estava explicando, ela é a runa do guerreiro campeão pela sua genialidade de batalha, de proteção ao seu país, extremamente física e erótica. Thurisaz libera o poder criativo da libido. Simboliza o potencial e mistério masculino de trazer vida ao campo da terra e ao útero de uma mulher. Mas esse erotismo todo de Thurisaz me lembra de outro mistério além de fecundidade. Um mistério caracterizado como sendo parte dessa energia masculina, o despertar para a ação. Muitos usam esta runa em um anel ou colar. Simbolizando um momento de guerra.

– Alguém pode me dizer qual o Deus que usava ete símbolo? Senhorita Lovegood

– Thor, o Deus do trovão. –respondeu ela.

– Exato. Quinze pontos para Corvinal. Thor era tido como filho de Odin e da Mãe Terra e seus trabalho como deus era mais espalhado pela terra do que, talvez, o próprio Odin. A principal função de Thor era matar os gigantes, mesmo que eles sendo uma força elementar de uma geração de deuses antigos, assim como sua própria mãe. Com sua força e poder, Thor derrotou os gigantes para que os homens pudessem sobreviver na terra e também salvou o reino dos deuses dos gigantes. Vale salientar que Thor não matou todos os gigantes, apenas o suficiente para que houvesse vida na Terra. O poder "cruel" da natureza deve estar em equilíbrio, não totalmente destruído. Bem, para finalizar esta aula peço que anotem a próxima runa que esta na lousa. Na próxima aula iremos ver os seus significados. Classe dispensada.

Ao sair da sala, Hermione gostaria de se aprofundar mais sobre o assunto, porém estava em cima da hora para a aula de Aritmância, por sorte estava já no andar dela.

A Professora Septima Vector, pode-se dizer que é uma das mais novas dos professores, ou pelo menos a que menos aparenta idade. Possui cabelos compridos marrons, e olhos igualmente marrons. Uma professora competente, séria, disciplinadora e sem um pingo de senso de humor. Embora muitos achem esta aula enfadonha e difícil, para Hermione era considerada a matéria que ela mais amava. Aritimância era muito semelhante a matemática trouxa, uma vez compreendido sua ideia principal, os cálculos se tornavam fáceis.

\- Boa tarde classe. Hoje vamos compreender o que é uma pirâmide numerológica. Alguém poderia me dizer o seu significado?

\- Senhorita Granger?

\- Pirâmide numerológica demonstra o fato de que os números têm uma significação, além do reconhecido valor numérico e fornecem a chave para a compreensão do mundo. Pela soma dos valores das letras de podemos antecipar os principais acontecimentos.

\- Muito bem, dez pontos para Grifinória. Gostaria que agora vocês tentassem realizar com seu parceiro de sala. E interpretar sobre a vida dele segundo seus cálculos. Irei passar de carteira em carteira para ajudar. Esta aula pode parecer simples, mas os cálculos serão um desafio para muitos.

O difícil desta aula para Hermione não era de fato os cálculos, e sim a interpretação. Os números por serem de algo do futuro, se alteravam constantemente. Causando para alguém como ela, um tipo de frustração.

A aula de Professora Vector era uma que nunca acontecia intercorrências, isto era devido a personalidade dela como professora. Ninguém se atreveria.

\- Muito bem, na lousa está a tarefa para próxima aula. Não aceitarei desculpas para atrasos. Classe dispensada.

Finalmente, e infelizmente, era a hora do almoço. Hermione teria que "confraternizar" com seus colegas novamente. Saindo da sala de aula, foi em direção ao grande salão e lá chegando tomou seu local de praxe, felizmente seus queridos amigos não haviam chegado. Neste meio tempo, enquanto enchia seu copo de suco de abóbora, deixou sua mente vagar. De repente alguém senta com tudo ao seu lado.

\- Nossa estou com tanta fome que comeria um hipogrifo.

\- Ronald. Primeiro de tudo, por que você não senta como qualquer ser humano? Tem que se estatelar no banco? E segundo, quando você não esta com fome?

\- Ah Mione, não enche!

\- A Mione tem razão Ronny, mas Mi não ligue ele é sempre rabugento quando não come. E aí, como foi sua aula?

\- Cansativa Gina, mas você sabe como amo aritimância. Aqueles cálculos todos são maravilhosos.

\- Sinceramente, Hermione não sei como você consegue achar aquilo maravilhoso. Eu nem me inscrevi para esta aula.

-Ah Harry, do mesmo modo que não sei como vocês conseguem assistir a aula de adivinhação. Aquilo para mim é tudo uma grande baboseira.

Naquele momento Ginevra se irrita levemente - Olha Mi, eu não falo nada da aritimância, então evite falar de adivinhação, ok?

\- Desculpe Gina, não quis ofender.

Harry que até então estava calado entra no meio para apaziguar sua namorada.

\- É verdade Gi, a Mione fala isso o tempo todo. Relaxa. Agora amor, conte ao seu irmão o que me contou, sobre o que Hagrid falou. Como é que era? A melhor aula da sua classe?

\- É verdade Ronnyquito. Sua irmã aqui é a melhor aluna da sala de Tratos de criaturas mágicas. Aparentemente todos os animais me amam.

 _"Logico uma galinha tem mesmo que se dar bem com seus semelhantes"_ – pensou Hermione. Enquanto a conversa girava em rasgação de seda para agradar a caçula Weasley, os olhos de Hermione pousaram em sua própria mesa. Mais especificamente, Lavander Brown, cujos olhos não saiam de onde ela estava. _" Aparentemente ainda está esperando que Ron me de o pé na bunda. Mas calma querida que ele logo será seu. Todo seu. Se tiver que sair dessa será com a cabeça erguida, pode ter certeza."_

Então Hermione olhou para a mesa dos professores e viu a Madame Pince sentada, quieta como sempre. Porém quando os olhares de ambas se encontraram, Irma piscou para ela e fez o sinal para ela encontrá-la após as aulas.

Despedindo-se de Gina partiram para o primeiro andar onde se localizava a sala de aula.

Minerva McGonagall, estava como sempre, já pronta quando eles chegaram. A aula pelo jeito iria ser cansativa.

\- Bom dia turma. Por favor, deixem seus deveres em minha mesa antes de iniciarmos a aula de hoje. Aula passada vimos sobre OculusAvisNoctua. Hoje iremos abordar um outro tema chamado Translucidação. Alguém poderia me dizer o que significa?

\- Senhor Malfoy?

\- É uma magia que altera as luzes, as cores disfarçando, aumentando ou até mesmo ocultando.

\- Muito bem. Dez pontos para Sonserina. O feitiço desilusório é um exemplo. Mas a translucidação também pode criar imagens e visões. Hoje vamos começar a praticar isto. Não esperem que seja algo fácil. Este tipo de magia demora para se aprimorar e ainda mais para realizá-lo em grandes coisas. Poucos até hoje conseguiram realizar em grande escala, há o rumor que Morgana conseguiu realizar em uma cidade inteira para defende-la. Bem vamos, vamos. As instruções estão na lousa, irei passar para ajudá-los.

E assim a aula se passou, poucos conseguiram realizar o feitiço perfeitamente. Logicamente, Hermione foi uma delas. Ao se aproximar do findar da aula a Minerva os interrompe.

\- Muito bem chega por hoje. Vamos continuar com esta mesma lição na próxima aula. Classe dispensada.

Neste momento, Hermione vira para seus amigos e lhes comunica que iria para a biblioteca. Deixando-os sozinhos.

Chegando a Biblioteca, encontrou Madame Pince e juntas foram para a sessão restrita. Quando finalmente Irma falou

– Hermione, sei que tem milhares de coisas em sua mente. E milhares de perguntas, mas neste momento ainda vou ter que pedir um pouco mais de paciência. Eu mexi meus pauzinhos, e consegui te ajudar um pouco. Peço que entre na minha dança. Confirme e concorde com tudo o que eu falar, agora venha comigo.

Saindo elas foram em direção a sala de transfiguração, aonde encontraram Minerva.

\- Minne você esta pronta? – Disse Irma a Minerva.

– Só um minuto para que eu possa organizar as coisas. – Minerva rapidamente organizou seu material e fechou a porta de sua sala e parou ao lado de Minerva.

– Hermione, eu conversei com a professora Mcgonagall e acho que conseguiremos resolver o problema que você havia comentado. Mas vou deixar Minerva falar – Disse Irma.

Minerva olhando para sua pupila disse – Minha querida, quando Pince me comentou, que estava com problemas de concentração no estudo por causa de seus colegas eu fiquei até sentida. Porque não me falou nada? É claro que irei ceder o quarto para você. Existe mesmo um quarto separado para os monitores aqui em Hogwarts, porém ele deixou de ser cedido devido à falta de uso. Creio que a ultima pessoa usar foi ... ora.. eu mesma. – dando uma pequena risada ela completa. – Claro que irei ceder o quarto a você. Na realidade podemos ir agora para lá se desejar.

\- Professora! Eu... me perdoe! Eu queria ter falado.

– Eu já falei para ela Hemione. Não se preocupe. Mas temo que trabalhar a parte de sua intimidade com os professores, afinal, como você mesma disse, seu sonho é se tornar uma colega de nós, não é?!

– Sim. – Disse Hermione.

– Então vamos? – Perguntou Irma.

– Vamos responderam em uníssono, Minerva e Hermione _. "EU TENHO MEU QUARTO! IRMA, EU TE AMO!"_

Elas saíram da sala de aula e foram em direção à torre da Grifinória, os quartos de Minerva ficavam no mesmo andar que a entrada da sala comunal, porém mais afastado. O novo quarto de Hermione se localizava há uns 7 metros dos quartos de Minerva, bem ao lado de vim vitral que se poderia ver o lago. Uma bela vista.

\- Bem minha querida, é aqui. A senha ainda é a mesma que eu coloquei, porém quando quiser pode trocar. Basta apenas colocar a mão sobre a tapeçaria e pensar na nova senha que ela mudará. Apenas, por favor, me empreste sua varinha para que eu possa ajustar para que ela te reconheça.

Tirando a varinha de suas vestes entregou aos cuidados de Minerva que rapidamente adequou a magia para reconhecer a nova proprietária, assim que finalizado, entregou-a de volta a moça e disse a senha "Lion". Naquele instante a tapeçaria sumiu e abriu-se uma porta de mogno escuro.

-Vá em frente minha querida.

Adentrando ao recinto, os olhos de Hermione puderam ver o local e a sua visão naquele momento não poderia ser mais encantadora. Era um quarto enorme e bem iluminado. Suas paredes, ao contrário do que se imaginaria, eram de um vinho profundo, o teto era encantado para representar o céu estrelado da noite. Em um lado da parede havia uma penteadeira vitoriana escura toda esculpida, com um lindo espelho central, duas gavetas ao lado e um puff confortável a baixo. Ao lado, um grande armário de roupas, também estilo vitoriano escuro espaçoso. Na outra parede havia uma estante, uma grande estante de livros, aparentemente Minerva não retirou seus livros de lá. E uma belíssima lareira que aquecia o quarto. Ao lado havia uma escrivaninha também antiga, com pilhas de pergaminhos. Ao centro do quarto uma grande cama antiga de madeira de bétula na cor preta, macia, com colcha preta quase que de cetim e travesseiros da mesma cor da parede. Ao lado um criadinho com um belo abajur com o brasão da grifinória. E para fechar esta imagem magnifica uma janela, com um banco para repouso, que dava visão para o lago. _"Eu estou no paraíso"._

O que Hermione não reparou foi à cara de espanto de sua professora e o de Irma ao entrar também ao local. Quando ela virou para agradecer foi que viu que sua professora estava parada na porta atônita.

\- Professora, está tudo bem?

\- Eu... Eu não imaginaria que seria algo assim. Desculpe-me Hermione, eu apenas fiquei espantada com a beleza do local.

\- Como assim? A senhora não falou que a última a utilizar o quanto foi a senhora?

\- Sim minha querida, mas este quarto tem uma propriedade mágica. Ele é encantado para se transformar de acordo com o desejo de cada proprietário, ele vê a alma da pessoa e monta uma decoração favorável. Diz a lenda que Morgana foi quem criou este quarto a pedido de Godric Gryffindor e ela colocou algo que nunca se descobriu ao certo neste quarto. Mas como disse, isso é apenas uma lenda. Bem, seja como for, a decoração é belíssima. Espero que se sinta em casa.

\- Sim, estou me sentindo perfeitamente em casa. Obrigada professora. Obrigada por tudo! – disse com os olhos em lágrimas.

\- Não há o que agradecer minha querida. Eu já deveria ter lhe concedido este quarto. Agora eu tenho que ir, te vejo na hora do jantar e Irma depois nos falamos preciso ir encontrar Alvo. – disse Minerva, já se aproximando a porta. – Ah, já havia me esquecido, não se preocupe com as suas malas, eu avisarei aos elfos para trazerem para cá.

Irma neste momento se fez presente – Hermione, espero que este quarto possa lhe trazer todas as respostas.

Ela a abraçou e saiu sem dar tempo da menina lhe questionar mais nada.

Sozinha agora em seu próprio quarto, Hermione correu e se jogou na cama. Sua mente ainda estava a mil. Foi muita informação para uma pessoa só. Era como se o mundo de Hermione estivesse caindo e ela estivesse passiva a tudo. Como por magia que ela não executou, uma música começou a ser ouvida.

 _When you try your best, but you don't succeed._

Quando você tenta o seu melhor, mas não tem sucesso.

 _When you get what you want, but not what you need._

Quando você consegue o que quer, mas não o que precisa.

 _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep._

Quando você se sente cansado, mas não consegue dormir.

 _Stuck in reverse._

Preso em marcha ré.

 _And the tears come streaming down your face._

Quando as lágrimas começam a rolar pelo seu rosto

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir

 _When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

Quando você ama alguém, mas é desperdiçado

 _Could it be worse?_

Pode ser pior?

Então ela começou a se envolver com a música, e naquele instante o baú de sentimentos dela se abriu, lágrimas e lágrimas caíam dos olhos de Hermione. Seu coração, que até então estava guardado, foi liberto. E toda dor, todo sofrimento foi solto da caixa de pandora. Toda mágoa causada, todas as palavras. Tudo naquele momento veio à tona, A traição de Rony... As palavras de Ginevra... Os desenhos de Harry... As risadas de Lavander... Os anos como amiga... Os anos sendo chacota. A cada lembrança um pedaço do seu coração era rasgado. A dor era tão profunda, tão palpável, que a sensação era de uma maldição imperdoável. Lágrimas e lágrimas caíam copiosamente. Ela se deixou levar por seus sentimentos, que até então estavam sendo sufocados. Entregou-se totalmente. Sua magia começou a subir, e incrivelmente, se infiltrar em cada objeto, em cada parede do quarto. Era como se o quarto estivesse se tornando parte dela. As paredes aos poucos iam se tornando negras, o teto estava se tornando como uma noite de chuvosa e se prestasse atenção conseguiria ver as gotas de chuva. Na verdade não, se sentia mesmo as gotas de chuva. E foi isto que chamou atenção de Hermione. Estava levemente chovendo sobre ela. Não que ela se molhasse, as gotas não molhavam apenas traziam o sentimento de chuva. De repente algo começa a brilhar levemente sobre a estante de livros.

Chamada pela curiosidade Hermione chega perto da luz, um livro na estante estava brilhante. Sua mão é chamada para ele. Levemente sua mão vai de encontro a ele e o puxa. Foi quando algo acontece, a estante começa a brilhar, cada vez mais forte, a luz é insuportável aos olhos. Quando consegue abrir então ela vê.

 _Lights will guide you home_

Luzes te guiarão até em casa

 _And ignite your bones_

E aquecerão teus ossos

 _And I will try, to fix you_

E eu tentarei consertar você

 **N/A: Não tive coragem de mudar este final. Estava perfeito.**

Primeiramente OBRIGADA pelos incentivos que tenho recebido, mexer em uma fic tão perfeita é dificl. Adoro receber seus reviews e feedbacks isso me dá animo para continuar escrever. Porque não tem coisa pior que você se dedicar ficar pensando que ninguém lê o que você escreveu.

 **Quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando, mas em especial**

 **Alice Liddell** : Não somos a mesma pessoa mas aceito o elogio. Kkk E acho que a missão de alterar é difícil, mas estacaminhando. Estou aberta a opiniões e gosto muito de recebe-las E Aguardo seus reviews mais completos kkk

 **Gabsgermano:** Obrigada pelas palavras. Eu estou tentando modificar sem alterar muito. Espero que continue gostando. Depois deixe seus comentários me dizendo viu?! ;)

 **Leyla Poth:** Minha querida amiga, obrigada pelas madrugadas de conversa e risada. E pelo apoio dado a mim nesta fic.

 **Linda Snape:** Não sei e você já lia ou não mas Creio que terás muitas surpresas ainda por ai. E realmente ele precisa é aceitar algumas coisas.

 **Luana Snape** : Não esta fanfic não sera abandonada kkk Ao contrario pretendo ir até o fim, ou ate eu morrer... o que vier primeiro kkk Espero que esteja gostando.

Quero Agradecer a **minha linda beta** a quem sempre peço socorro. E quem tem que me aturar apressando as betagens kkk E a quem em faz rir com seus reviews beta, como por exemplo...A corvinal não! Kkk Te amo amiga  
Quero agradecer a **Rosa Amick** minha linda filhota q esta lendo agora a fic. Obrigada pelo amor.

Quero agradecer a **Mandy L S Malfoy** minha filha Divonica por ser esse bebe q mamy ama muito. ILY∞ Eternamente.

Um enorme beijo a **driellealves77, Carol Ariel, Pokemi, Izabela, Ninha, Milly, Luana, Selma, Juliana Fornin, Thaiana, Akemi Nagatani** , **Rosa Amick, Miris FNT e Adriana.**

 _ **N/B:**_ _OK, ESTOU COMEÇANDO A SURTAR COM OS ACONTECIMENTOS. Hermione está começando a mudar e cada vez mais isso vai ser notável e visível, hihihi. Não gostei da autora ter tirado pontos da minha casa (sou corvinal haha). Agradeço o carinho de todos com esta fic que tanto amo._

 _Mylenar :)_

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Léxico**

 **A música utilizada na fic se chama Fix you do Coldplay**. Eu sinceramente estou apaixonada por ela. Então estou deixando aqui o link dela no youtube. https(:) watch?v=k4V3Mo61fJM

 **Geminio**!-Quando lançado sobre um objeto, este se multiplica ao ser tocado. Visto/mencionado em: Hermione o usou para criar uma cópia falsa da Horcrux do medalhão de Salazar Slytherin, de modo que Umbridge não percebesse a falta do objeto.

 **Reditum dominus!-** Frase do latim que significa Retorne ao Proprietário.

 **Disillusionment–** Feitiço usado para esconder a verdadeira natureza mágica de alguma coisa. Moody o usou em Harry para melhor disfarça-lo quando estiver voando e usando a Capa da Invisibilidade. Teve sensações de ovo partido na cabeça até filetes gelados escorrendo pelo corpo, resumindo com suas palavras: um camaleão humano.

 **Crescita Mago femminile–** Frase que significa "Crescimento Magico Feminino"

 **Animago –** Bruxo ou bruxa capaz de assumir a forma de um animal

 **Verum-** Palavra do Latim que significa Verdadeiro

 **Livro Poderes que você desconhecia possuir e o que fazer com eles agora que os descobriu** : Esteve na lista de livros necessários para o segundo ano de Harry Potter e seus colegas. Sim estava no livro. Kkkk

 **Mylor Sylvanus** é de fato um nome que estava em um planejamento de J.K. Rowling (mostrado em seu site) como futuro professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Personagem provavelmente retirado dos livros.

 **Millicent Bulstrode , Tracey Davis e Daphne Greengrass , Vicente Crabbe e Gregório Goyle, Terêncio Boot, Srt. Jones** \- Os nomes dos personagens citados realmente tem na série

 **MacDougal** \- Bruxo que precedeu Neville Longbottom na Seleção de Casas de 1991 em Hogwarts. Teve que esperar Neville voltar para entregar o Chapéu Seletor, já que havia ido se sentar com ele. Morag está na mesma série que Harry, Rony e Hermione, mas nunca mais foi mencionado.

 **Bathsheba Babbling.** \- Nome da professora de Runas Antigas em um dos rascunhos encontrados no site de J.K. Rowling. Essa personagem, porém, não é considerada oficial.


	4. Cap 3 Conhece o inimigo e conhece a si

**\- Lembrando a todos que esta fic é uma releitura da antiga fic "O lado negro da guerra.". Conversado e acertado com a autora que permitiu que isso acontecesse. Sendo assim não é plagio.**

" **Se você conhece o inimigo e conhece a si mesmo, não precisa temer o resultado de cem batalhas. Se você se conhece, mas não conhece o inimigo, para cada vitória ganha sofrerá também uma derrota. Se você não conhece nem o inimigo nem a si mesmo, perderá todas as batalhas. "** **Sun Tzu A arte da guerra.**

 **No capítulo anterior...**

"Chamada pela curiosidade Hermione chega perto da luz, um livro na estante estava brilhante. Sua mão é chamada para ele. Levemente sua mão vai de encontro a ele e o puxa. Foi quando algo acontece, a estante começa a brilhar, cada vez mais forte, a luz é insuportável aos olhos. Quando consegue abrir então ela vê."

Hermione pensava que isso apenas acontecia em filmes Hollywoodianos, porém aqui estava ela. Há poucos minutos estava colocando o coração para fora e agora se tornou uma mocinha do filme 007. Era inacreditável!

Ao findar da claridade ela pôde ver que a estante se abriu, tal como acontece no beco diagonal. Só que, ao invés de abrir para uma cidade, uma porta apareceu. Parecia ser bem velha, de acordo com a madeira, porém o que chamava a atenção eram suas formas esculpidas e sua maçaneta feita de ouro maciço. No centro da porta havia o desenho de uma Águia-real e uma serpente frente a frente. Ao contrario do que se esperava a águia não estava caçando a serpente, ela estava apenas a encarando como se a desafiando fazer alguma coisa.

Sua intenção foi levantar a mão para tocar o desenho, porém antes que tivesse a chance o desenho mudou. Agora a Águia e a serpente estavam entrelaçadas. E neste momento um click se foi ouvido. A porta se abriu.

Seguindo o instinto e a curiosidade ela abriu vagarosamente se deparou com uma série de escadas iluminadas por tochas, deixando-se levar pelos instintos desceu as escadas. Sentiu-se como Christine Daaé em o Fantasma da Ópera. Seu coração estava a mil, assim como sua cabeça. _"Onde será que isso dará? Quem será que fez isto? Morgana? Talvez Salazar? Porque isto não tem cara de ser coisa de Godric. E porque isso se abriu?"_

Ao final das escadas havia mais uma porta. Porém esta era completamente diferente das demais, parecia ser da época gótica, pois lembrava os portões da catedral de Notre-Dame de Paris, que possui arque voltas, as quais dão ideia de profundidade. Também chama a atenção nos detalhes encontrados em volta das portas eram escritas e desenhos os quais não se conseguia distinguir, tão bonito e tão imponente que chegava a dar medo. Ela apenas estendeu a mão com o intuito de abri-la e a porta empurrou, como se a reconhecesse. Com receio, abriu a porta .

Pela segunda vez no dia ela ficou sem reação. O local era simplesmente perfeito. A decoração se assemelhava muito com a do seu quarto. As paredes eram de um vinho profundo em alguns locais quase preto, o piso inteiro de madeira. Ao centro havia uma lareira acessa, com arquitetura semelhante a da época colonial. Em cima da mesma um relógio também antigo e acima o quadro O Nascimento de Vênus do pintor italiano Sandro Botticelli. Havia um tapete que cobria toda parte perto da lareira com uma mesa de centro de sala. Um sofá preto como a noite e macio, ao lado dele uma mesa de canto. Todos os mobiliários eram de madeira maciça e mogno. O que definitivamente a encantou foram às paredes. Todos os lados eram repletos de livros. Livros raros... caros...muitos deles já havia visto na biblioteca e alguns que, certamente, ela nunca ouviu falar. Era o paraíso da leitura, uma biblioteca particular.

Caminhando lentamente, estante por estante reparou em uma porta que se encontrava na parede a sua direita. Abrindo, outro susto. Era o seu sonho. Cada detalhe, suas paredes negras como a noite, em uma delas havia livros e outra o armário com ingredientes. As bancadas eram as mesmas feitas de granito negro. As banquetas eram de um tom púrpura profundo. Os únicos detalhes que não estavam lá eram as poções, pois o laboratório estava perfeitamente limpo.

" _É exatamente como eu sonhei. Será que é... ISSO! Este é o quarto de Morgana. A professora estava certa! Foi ela! Mas ele me reconheceu por quê? Hermione, sua anta! Você é da família dela agora, você é uma Verum! Será que era isso que a Irma queria me falar?"_

Voltando para a biblioteca, sentou-se estarrecida no sofá. _"Isso é real? Bem, se isso for um sonho vou acordar agora"_ e se beliscou. _"AI! Sim, isso é real"._

Olhando ao redor, ela não conseguia acreditar onde estava. Quando novamente foi olhar para a lareira reparou em um livro prata, uma pena e tinta em cima da mesa de centro. _"Ei... Aquilo não estava ali antes."_

Abrindo o livro para ler se deparou com uma simples frase: _"Identifique-se"_ escrita em azul marinho. Sentindo um leve dejavú da história de Ginevra pegou a pena, molhou na tinta e escreveu:

" _ **Meu nome é Hermione Granger."**_

Naquele momento as letras foram desaparecendo e um texto se formou no local:

"Hermione Jean Granger, 18 anos. Nascida no dia 19 de setembro de 1979, a filha única dos trouxas Sr. e Sra. Granger, ambos dentistas em Londres. Descobriu, aos onze anos, que era uma bruxa e que fora aceita na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Começou a frequentar a escola, em 1 de setembro de 1991, quando tinha onze anos, quase doze, e foi colocada na Casa Grifinória. Passou por seu primeiro crescimento mágico. Foi escolhida para fazer parte da família Verum por seu caráter e nível mágico nunca visto."

Assim que terminou de ler o texto desapareceu e surgiu outra frase:

"Por favor, aponte sua varinha para este livro."

Ainda receosa, Hermione fez o que foi pedido. E assim que o fez, um som foi ouvido. Uma porta apareceu ao lado da porta do laboratório, e do outro lado da mesma, uma tapeçaria com uma enorme águia que chamou muito a atenção dela.

Recolhendo sua varinha, notou que um novo texto surgiu.

"Esta tapeçaria foi feita por mim, nela esta o brasão de nossa família, seu simbolismo e história será contado depois. Agora vamos aos negócios. Estes são os aposentos de Morgana, eles apenas são detectados por pessoas pertencentes à família Verum. Esta é a biblioteca onde se encontram livros sobre todos os assuntos existentes. Cada membro que passou por esse lugar adicionou um pouco mais a esta biblioteca. A entrada a este aposento é permitida apenas ao proprietário atual e a quem ele desejar trazer. O laboratório de poções sempre se mantem limpo e organizado, com uma dispensa de poções única. Quando um ingrediente está para acabar, um elfo pertencente a família o repõe, nada é cobrado do membro que está utilizando os aposentos no momento, pois já há uma reserva monetária para tal. Atrás da tapeçaria existe uma área de treinamento, aonde qualquer magia pode ser praticada, inclusive magia das trevas e imperdoáveis, sem ser detectada. Em casos de emergências, ou não, existe uma saída pela área de treinamento que dará em uma ala isolada de Hogsmeade. A porta ao lado da tapeçaria é onde fica o banheiro dos aposentos, os utensílios de lá também são trocados pelos elfos. Este livro deve permanecer nestes aposentos para sempre."

Ao final deste parágrafo surge uma adaga na mesa de centro. A mesma que estava no sonho de Hermione.

"Por gentileza, derrame uma gota de seu sangue neste caderno".

Sem pestanejar Hermione fura delicadamente seu dedo e uma gota solitária escorre por seu dedo e cai sobre o livro. Seu corte é fechado imediatamente.

"A partir deste momento Hogwarts e os criados da família Verum juram proteger Hermione Jean Granger. Sua história será contada de geração a geração, seu nome constará neste livro, juntamente com seus prodígios."

Naquele instante o livro se transforma em um tom vinho e letras em um dourado ouro.

"Passado as formalidades, seja bem vinda, Hermione. Sei que deve estar atônita com todas as informações passadas. E sentindo quase como se isso fosse inacreditável. Eu também me senti assim. Em sua jornada várias pessoas entrarão em contato com você através deste livro. Serão seus guias por entre as grandes descobertas mágicas que lhe foram destinadas. E podes crer, minha menina, muito mais pessoas gostariam de lhe falar, você causou uma impressão enorme aqui. Seus guias serão: Merlin, Joana D´arc, Salazar e não menos importante eu, Morgana le Fay. Eu serei sua primeira tutora, mas quando quiser falar com qualquer uns dos outros basta escrever o nome a quem deseja falar que será respondido. Você me entendeu?"

" _ **Sim. Entendi. Porém, por que disse que nunca se viu alguém como eu? Como vocês sabem tudo isso de mim?"**_

"Quando algum novo membro da família é acrescentado, seu nome é imediatamente colocado em nossa lista de descendentes. E este livro chega imediatamente até as mãos do novo membro. Porém sua magia a guiou diretamente aos meus quartos. Nunca se foi visto um descente com tamanho potencial mágico. Irei lhe contar um pouco mais sobre nossa família e nossas magias. A família Verum é uma das mais antigas famílias. Começou-se com um homem chamado Dagda, o deus bom celta e sua filha Brígida. Muitos vieram após eles. Como provavelmente já sabe, os descendentes da família raramente são descendentes diretos, pois, são escolhidos não pelo seu sangue e sim pelo seu nível mágico. Eles serão homens e mulheres com um poder sem igual em sua geração. E exatamente por isso, são pessoas que se destacam após descobrirem seu nível de poder. Seus feitos ficam marcados, sejam para o melhor ou para o pior.

Houve um tempo que os Verum eram vistos com muito prestígio e carinho, o brasão era exposto nas cidades como honraria. A águia real simboliza o poder e a glória dos deuses. Porém com o passar do tempo muitos tentavam entrar em nossa família e não eram aceitos. O que causou muita raiva, inveja e por consequência guerras e sacrifícios tolos e, exatamente por isso, que após algumas discussões, decidimos nos esconder. Sobrevivemos até hoje escondidos, apenas nos conhecemos através deste livro, que conta nossas histórias de geração a geração. Os homens, naturalmente, ficam sabendo mais rapidamente sobre sua nova posição, já as mulheres têm que esperar os seus crescimentos mágicos."

Parando um pouco a leitura Hermione senta-se mais confortavelmente pega a pena e escreve:

" _ **Crescimentos? Não é apenas UM crescimento mágico?"**_

"Não. Nós, mulheres Verum, passamos por algumas transformações durante nossa vida. São quatro crescimentos mágicos, porém não se engane, eles não são gratuitos, eles nos custam algo. O primeiro crescimento é o que nos revela nossa verdadeira família, vem devido a um rompimento com a inocência mental. Muitas bruxas, inclusive eu, passaram por um trauma ou um choque de realidade, e isto fez com que a inocência mental fosse perdida. O segundo crescimento nos é dado quando perdemos nossa inocência mágica, o que acontece ao lançar uma imperdoável ou magia das trevas. O terceiro é quando perdemos a inocência física, que ocorre quando perdemos a nossa virgindade. E o quarto quando temos nosso primeiro filho. A cada crescimento mágico nos é dado um aumento de nossos poderes e um novo dom. Não se pode saber antes dos crescimentos quais são os dons que nos são dados porém depois dele cria-se uma lista aqui neste livro com os devidos dons. Gostaria de saber quais são os seus até o presente momento?"

" **Sim** " – responde Hermione ansiosamente. Em seguida em letras pratas surge uma lista.

" Hermione Jean Granger:

Legilimência e Oclumência total e espontânea;

 _Animagos Totalis_ ;

Ligação com os quatro elementos;

Poderes de Cura;

 _Egregie intellectus_ – Inteligência sobre humana."

"Esta lista demonstra o qual especial você é, Hermione, pois o normal que é na primeira transformação se receba apena um dom e, conforme os outros crescimentos aconteçam, surja uma lista. Já você, minha querida, já nasceu com uma lista de dons. O que a torna espetacularmente rara e poderosa. Estamos todos ansiosos para saber o que acontecerá com você até o final. E de acordo com o Sr. Albert Einstein aqui, nunca devemos ensinar os pupilos, apenas tentar fornecer as condições para que eles possam aprender, então iremos lhe passar uma série de livros para ler e, em seguida, praticar. De acordo com a lista inicial, você tem poderes semelhantes aos meus, de Joana e Merlin. E de acordo com Salazar para quando tiver o seu segundo crescimento terá os dele. E por isso ele irá te ensinar, já que artes das trevas é sua especialidade. Não se assuste com isso. Todo Verum pratica e utiliza das artes das trevas. Isso não quer dizer que seu caráter irá mudar, isto dependerá unicamente de você. Lembre-se, conhecimento não tem bem ou mal. Bem, Hermione, creio que por este momento seja isto. Descanse, amanhã iniciaremos suas aulas."

Ainda aturdida com as novas informações Hermione levantou os olhos para o relógio e infelizmente viu que teria que se arrumar para o jantar. Pensava no asco em ter que encontrar seus "amigos" e continuar a farsa. Em um momento de brilhantismo resolveu perguntar sobre um assunto.

" **Morgana só uma pergunta, de acordo com a lista eu possuo o dom de Legimência espontânea correto?"**

"Correto minha querida."

" **Como exatamente eu posso utilizá-lo? Isto é, eu sei que para realizar legimência você deve estar em contato com os olhos da pessoa, e verbalmente ou não, pensar em "** _ **Legilimens**_ **", mas como seria o este feitiço espontâneo?".**

"Bem, minha querida, aqui está a graça do nosso dom. Não precisamos de contatos e nem de feitiços. Basta se concentrar mentalmente na pessoa. Ela pode estar perto ou não e pode ser uma pessoa ou mais. É como se abrisse uma porta em nossa mente e ela pudesse ser dividida, assim podemos ter nossos pensamentos e os deles separados para analisar. De início apenas os pensamentos imediatos serão fáceis de abordar. Mas com tempo e prática, poderá vasculhar a mente toda da pessoa."

Ela já ia fechar o livro quando palavras escritas em verde começaram a surgir

"Se deseja ver algo ainda hoje, sugiro uma tática de manipulação. Faça a pessoa pensar naquilo que deseja. Deixe cair uma frase ou uma palavra que a faça lembrar. Assim a memória virá para superfície e você poderá ver sem ter que recorrer a magia mais profunda. Ass. Salazar"

Após isto, com um plano de ação Hermione fecha o livro, sobe as escadarias e volta para seu quarto. Em cima de sua cama ela encontra um pergaminho, ao abri-lo ela lê.

" **Regras de uso do quarto dos monitores:**

Não é permitido entrada de pessoa do sexo oposto, mesmo que da mesma casa.

Não são permitidas festas ou confraternizações.

Não é permitido entrada de outro aluno a não ser que seja monitor de uma casa. A não ser por expressa liberação de algum professor.

É permitida a entrada de animais de estimação. Incluindo corujas."

Hermione não poderia estar mais feliz após ler esta lista. Seria impossível que "seus supostos amigos" tentassem se entocar em seu quarto agora, ela teria privacidade afinal.

Rapidamente pega as lições dos meninos que já havia adiantado e sai para o grande salão. O que seria muito difícil, porém com o plano em mente, sentia certo prazer.

Ao chegar ao local seus amigos já estavam em seus devidos locais.

\- Hermione, onde você esteve? Te procuramos na biblioteca mas a "cara de urubu" não deixou a gente ficar lá. – disse Harry.

\- Oi Harry, Oi Ginny. Tudo bem com vocês também? Eu fui a biblioteca, mas depois fui conversar com a professora McGonagall. Mas cadê o Ron? – disse ela olhando ao redor.

\- Já deve estar chegando Mi, ele... Ele estava conversando com... Ah, aí está ele. – disse Ginevra tentando disfarçar.

\- Oi Amor. Onde você esteve? – disse ele se sentando ao lado da moça.

\- Oi Ron, estava justamente falando isto para Gin, eu estava...

Naquele momento duas coisas aconteceram. A primeira, Lavander chegou também atrasada e se sentou com sua amiga Parvati. E a segunda, o diretor Dumbledore se levantou para dar um recado.

\- Alunos, antes de começarmos nosso jantar tenho um comunicado a dar. Hoje a tarde foi nos lembrado de uma tradição, algo que não se é utilizada por uns bons anos. Mas decidimos retomar esta tradição. Então, a partir de hoje, os alunos monitores terão a disponibilidade de ter um quarto separado da sala comunal. – neste instante começa o murmúrio de todas as mesas. – Silêncio, por favor. Como estava dizendo, apenas os monitores terão este direito, caso queiram, não será necessário se mudar se não tiver este desejo. Os que assim desejarem procurem seus chefes de casa. Ah, é valido lembrar que haverá regras para o uso do quarto, não tentem quebrá-las, pois há magias protegendo e a tentativa poderá causar a perda do seu crachá. Dito isto vamos jantar.

O falatório se instalou após aquilo, os monitores ficaram ansiosos pelo novo quarto, os amigos dos monitores riam e conversavam e a fofoca corria solta.  
Na mesa dos professores, alguns conversavam amenidades, outros sobre esta nova mudança e Severo Snape apenas avaliava tudo, enquanto comia sua janta.  
 _"O que raios está acontecendo neste castelo? Aliás que raios está acontecendo comigo? Porque eu estou contente pela Granger? Porque raios eu me importo que a menina Granger tenha seu quarto? Merlin estou enlouquecendo. Ao invés de me preocupar com o Draco que agora vai ficar mais insuportável com o quarto, e aprontar mais e eu terei que amenizar tudo... estou aqui pensando que a Granger vai se ver livre da peste do Potter? Como se a menina tivesse inteligência suficiente para abandonar esses pestes. Severo Snape você realmente precisa de ajuda. Um bom Wiskhy e sono devem ajudar"_ Pensou ele voltando os olhos para o salão novamente.

Logo ao terminar o comunicado seus amigos de Hermione a interrogaram.

\- Hermione! Era isso que você estava conversando com a Professora? Oh meu Deus, o seu próprio quarto! Será que eu poderei visitá-la?

\- Infelizmente não, Ginny. As regras são de que apenas os monitores e professores podem entrar em meus quartos. Nenhum aluno pode. – vendo a cara de desanimo da outra acrescentou – São as regras Gin, não quero pagar pra ver e perder meu crachá. E Ronny, por favor, coma mais devagar assim você vai engasgar! – Rindo seus amigos começaram a comer e conversar entre eles.

Aproveitando que todos se distraíram, Hermione começa a testar seus poderes. Pensando profundamente em Ginevra tenta fazer conexão com a mente da moça. De repente tudo se abriu, era como Morgana falou, como se uma porta fosse aberta e ela poderia ouvir e ver o que se passava.

" _Por que tudo de bom acontece com ela? Se EU tivesse ganhado o quarto eu poderia dar um jeito de ficar com quem eu quisesse sem ter que me preocupar. E o que ela vai fazer? Ficar lendo? Ficar se matando de estudar? Que perda de tempo! Ela não se arruma, não tenta ser mais sociável. Não vejo a hora de meu irmão acabar com ela para que eu possa ficar de papo com a Lav. Ela sim é mulher para meu irmão. Não é uma vadia frígida. Ela me entende, me ajuda, não fica com gracinha de bancar a irmã mais velha, Cruzes como se eu precisasse de mais irmãos! Ah o que me mata é ter que ficar conversando com ela. Os papos são tão... ai... chatos. Como diria o Harry "pergaminho falante!"... Ah Harry, meu namorado. Meu herói! Todas as meninas querem ele. Mas ele é meu! Sofram suas putas! Meu Harry... como ficará quando nos casarmos... Ginevra Potter! Isso soa tão lindamente... A Mídia vai me amar! Serei tão famosa que todos que um dia falaram Weasley pobretão vão morrer! Talvez, depois que nos casarmos, eu consiga fazer ele mudar por que só sexo básico não dá... ele é tão meloso! E o oral? Deuses! Eu não consigo acreditar que ele realmente falou que tem nojo de sexo oral! Já o Terêncio... Como ele falou? Ah sim não se entra em campo sem beijar o gramado! Ele é hilário! E esse menino sabe pegar uma mulher... aquela mão descendo sobre mim... E o pau? Rosinha... deve ter o que uns 15 cm? Ele faz loucuras! E deuses o que é aquele oral?!..."_

Não aguentando mais saiu da mente da menina. Tentando manter a compostura, respirou mais profundamente que poderia para ninguém perceber.

" _Então aquela putinha acha isso de mim? Eu que a tratei como uma irmã? Quem é ela pra falar algo? Sim, eu não penso em sexo, mas e daí? Eu tenho outras prioridades, e não quero ser uma puta que nem ela! Ah Harry, que corno manso você é_ _ **amigo**_ _. E pelo jeito mal de cama. Vou usar isso ainda... Bem, ela já sabia do Ronald, isso é fato. Ela tentou acobertar ele em algo hoje, mas o quê? Vamos descobrir já, já... Mas será mesmo que Harry... Que Harry pensa tudo isso de mim? "pergaminho falante" como ela falou? Bem só há uma maneira de saber..."_ Se concentrando procurou abrir para a mente de Potter.

A mente dele era mais difícil. Aparentemente havia um bloqueio... Não na verdade não era um bloqueio, era como se outra mente estivesse lá... Ah sim... Voldemort _. "Não eu não quero que ele saiba que eu estou aqui ainda... Ainda?! Sei lá, depois eu penso nisso... agora Harry..."_ Indo com mais cautela conseguiu chegar à mente do rapaz. Foi como uma cirurgia, porque qualquer contato alertaria Voldemort.

" _Não aguento mais ficar aqui, não aguento mais essas pessoas olhando para mim. Não aguento mais o assédio das meninas e dos meninos... Se bem que tem horas que hum... Calma Harry, não fique de pau duro! Pense em outra coisa... Terêncio! Xirra! Que ódio desse moleque... ele não pode ficar em cima dela. Eu estabeleci o limite ele sabe disso. E outra, eu não vou meter minha boca no mesmo lugar em que ele nela! Já basta eu ter que meter nela coisa que faço com muito sacrifício. Mas oral não. Não coloco minha boca naquele negócio mas nem..."_

Naquele instante Hermione se engasga com o suco que estava tomando. "HARRY POTTER É GAY! E O MELHOR A BICHA ENRUSTIDA ESTÁ SENDO COMIDO PELO MESMO CARA QUE COME A MULHER DELE! OU SEJA, É CORNO DUAS VEZES! Obrigado Deuses! Obrigado Senhor, acabei de receber meu presente de aniversário adiantado! O testa rachada é a testa purpurinada! Oh Deus purpurinada e enfeitada! Preciso comprar um vestido lindo vermelho para ele afinal não sou eu quem transo com Hagrid? Ele ficaria lindo de mulher... MEU DEUS HARRY POTTER TRAVECO! Calma Hermione calma! As pessoas vão desconfiar! Calma! Merlin! Socorro! Foco! Foco Hermione... a sua meta era saber sobre a fidelidade de Harry Potter e não sobre sua sexualidade."

Vendo que Harry não pararia com estes pensamentos, e por mais que ela gostaria de saber os podres do menino, agora não era a hora. Hermione se lembra das palavras de Salazar. Manipular... _"Como? Será que só chamando atenção para mim já basta? Não custa tentar."_

\- Harry, será que você poderia me passar o pão?– Chamou a menina e vendo que o mesmo não respondia insistiu– Harry?

\- Ah Sim... Tá aqui Mione. – Disse ele passando o pão para ela. E então imediatamente a mente do menino muda.

" _Menina chata do caralho... Nem me deixar pensar ela deixa... outra que não aguento mais... nem ela e nem Rony... Não aguento mais ele também, pedindo pra eu falar com a Mione... por que ele não acerta logo isso! Fica logo com a Lavander. Pô ela não é bonita, mas é mais tragável. É tipo a Gin, você dá um pouco de atenção, o mundo fica rosa. Já a Hermione... Oh menina chata! Enciclopédia ambulante. Eu peço pra ir comigo passear, ela já fala de normas e regulamentos. Eu falo que preciso ir a tal lugar, ela já pensa em morte e sangue! Pô, eu sei que estamos em guerra e que o Voldemort quer me matar, mas precisa jogar isso toda hora na minha cara?! E custa abrir a perna pro Rony? Cara, homens precisam disso! Se bem que, com aquela aparência, se ele encarar é só com um travesseiro na cara. Ela bem que podia se arrumar, e pelo amor de Merlin dar um jeito no cabelo! Aquilo é um ninho! Ninho! Essa é boa daria um ótimo desenho. Se ela soubesse dos desenhos. É um melhor que o outro! Um ninho combinaria com quê? Um ninho na cabeça... um bico de papagaio e perninhas de galinha! Um desenho perfeito. Preciso mostrar pro Rony, vamos rir muito. Espero que ela aceite o quarto, porque daí eu posso ficar mais livre sem esse encosto, sem ter que mentir para o Rony."_

Naquele momento, Hermione sai rapidamente da mente dele. Sua mão fecha... Seus olhos dilatam... Sua respiração começa a acelerar... " _Eu vou matar! Eu vou esquartejar esse menino! Não será necessário Tom vir. EU MESMA FAREI! Filho de uma puta, desgraçado!"_ ela ora a todas as divindades para que consiga se controlar, pois a vontade de matar alguém estava cada hora subindo mais. Fazendo um esforço épico e pensando em uma morte lenta e muito dolorosa que daria para ele, finalmente se controlou. _"Vamos Hermione, você irá se vingar. Ainda não... deixe para desmoronar quando chegar ao quarto... força! Você pode! Ele não sabe quem é você. O que você pode fazer. Aliás, nenhum deles. E o Ronald? Meu "namorado lindo" o que pensa? O que ele estava fazendo que se atrasou para o jantar?"_ Com muita facilidade ela entra na mente do menino.

" _Essa carne de porco está tão boa. Comer é bom demais... Só perde pra sexo... Sexo... Lavander com aquela perna deliciosa, essa menina me deixa louco. Flexível e gostosa! Não é a mais bonita, mas é boa de cama. E faz um boquete... aquela boca me leva a loucura. Mal vejo a hora de poder trepar com ela de novo. Ela fode bem... pena que teve que ser tão rapidinho agora... se não a Mione desconfiaria. Ah Mione... se você não fosse tão chata eu ficaria com você na boa! Mas tem que ser uma puritana! Eu tenho que dar um jeito de acabar com isso logo... Domingo... Domingo eu meto o pé nela. Ate lá ela já fez as lições do final de semana e eu posso ficar sossegado. Aí a Lav para de me encher o saco, ela está ameaçando fechar as pernas. Não dá! Será que a Mione tem tesão por alguma coisa? O Harry fala que ela tem por livros... que tem um orgasmo quando compra livros. Isso seria cômico! Imagina, ela indo na livraria e tendo um orgasmo ali quando abrisse o livro..."_ \- de repente Ronald começa a ter uma crise de tosse/riso enquanto comia.

Saindo da mente do rapaz rapidamente, suas mãos fecham por baixo da mesa. Ela estava começando a ver tudo vermelho de ódio. Ela iria fazer uma besteira se não fosse pela voz que surgiu de repente em sua mente.

" _VAGABUNDA! Se ela encostar um dedo nele, ele e ela morrem! Aliás, ele morre! Ela eu mato depois."_

Tentando se concentrar procurou a dona do pensamento. Ela não sabia como, mas tinha que achar. Isolando os barulhos, pouco a pouco. Apenas a voz que falou teria que restar.. _"Onde está?... ACHEI!"_ E não poderia ser outra a não ser Lavander Brown.

" _Não aguento mais isso. Ronald, você tem que se decidir! Porra, não aguento mais. Por que ele ainda está com ela? Será que ele não vê? Era para EU estar com eles sentados lá e não ela. Não teríamos que correr para nos encontrar como fizemos agora pouco, poderíamos continuar nossos amassos. Me da asco pensar que ele me beija e depois a beija. Aquela boca tão horrível. Espero sinceramente que ela fique com o quarto, assim eu e a Parvati podemos conversar tranquilamente sem esse estorvo! Fique no quarto e morra lá! E deixe o Ronald para mim... ELE é MEU! Ronald Weasley, não se atreva a tocar nela!"_

Imediatamente Hermione pensa em uma mini vingança. " _Se essa vagabunda esta tão incomodada de eu estar sentando ao lado dele, agora ela morrerá"._ Virando com um olhar adocicado ela fala com seus amigos.

-Bem, como vocês já sabem, eu tenho que falar com a Prof.ª McGonagall. Então eu vou indo, mas vejo vocês no café da manhã. Ou almoço, afinal amanha é sábado. E vocês sabem que eu gosto de estudar no sábado de manhã. – e para surpresa geral, se inclina dando um beijo demorado, apaixonado. Um beijo a francesa com muita paixão em Ronald.

Três olhares acompanham a cena, dois assustados, pois não era normal dela beija-lo assim e um beirando ao assassinato. E Ronald que estava estático. Imediatamente duas vozes surgem na mente de Hermione.

" _EU ESTOU MORTO!"_ – Pensa Ronald.

" _EU MATO ELE!"_ – Pensa Lavander.

Assim que termina o beijo, Hermione levanta como quem não fez nada de mais, e se retira com um sorriso no rosto.

Ao sair respirou profundamente e rapidamente foi em direção ao seu novo quarto. Não teria que conversar com Minerva, pois ambas já haviam se acertado. Assim que entrou, se atirou em sua cama. Com os olhos fechados pensou e, tudo que ouviu e viu. E o que começou com uma crise de risos pela cena anteriormente vista, se tornou uma crise de choros e lamentos. Ela deixaria ir toda a dor, toda mágoa... Tudo! Ela não sentiria mais nada em relação a eles, não os deixaria a abaterem mais. Ela iria lavar a alma, e como sempre ela precisava de um bom banho de espumas. _"Para isso eu terei que ir ao banheiro dos monitores... eu amo ir lá, mas eu não queria sair daqui... É isso! Os aposentos de Morgana!"_

Pegando seus utensílios para o banho, foi em direção à porta da entrada dos aposentos. Descendo as escadas novamente abriu a porta central e foi diretamente ao banheiro.

Lá chegando à visão era maravilhosa, como todo o aposento era. Ao contrário das paredes vinho que vinham na decoração, o banheiro trazia paredes brancas com alguns candelabros suspensos. Ao centro do teto havia um enorme lustre. Havia apenas uma parede preta cravejada de diamantes e nela uma imensa banheira, maior que a do banheiro dos monitores. Aproximando-se, a encheu, colocou espumas. Retirou seu roupão, deixou sua varinha próxima à beirada e entrou. A temperatura era a ideal, imediatamente seus músculos relaxaram. Sentada na beirada, deixou seu coração acalmar. Se acostumar com o ambiente. Com um simples aceno de varinha, a iluminação sumiu, ficou apenas as velas dos candelabros acesas, e o som de uma música se fez presente e, conforme a música corria, as imagens iam se formando: (N/A: Eu sugiro que coloquem a música Eccentric – After Forever. Para lerem este pedaço https (:/) .com (/)watch?v=Rw908jkEYKE#t=83 )

What do they see when they look at me

 _O que eles veêm quando olham para mim?_  
Who are they to judge me if they never spoke with me

 _Quem são eles para me julgar, se nem ao menos falaram comigo_  
Never looked without laughing, never tried to see, see me

 _Nunca olharam sem gargalhar, nunca tentaram enxergar… me enxergar_

" pergaminho falante!"

"Frigida" "Rainha do Gelo"

I can't believe that it is only me, the person to hate, the only left out.

 _Eu não posso acreditar que eu sou a única, a pessoa para odiar, a única deixada de fora_  
I can't believe how they can be so mean

 _Eu não posso acreditar em como eles são cruéis_

If they could feel the brutal stings of their words

 _Se eles pudessem sentir as ferroadas brutais de suas palavras_  
And the bitter cold when they laugh

 _E o frio amargo quando riem_  
Once more I'm  
 _Mais uma vez estou_

"Enciclopedia ambulante"

Running, running away I must hide

 _Correndo, correndo para longe, tenho que me esconder_

Can't take it anymore

 _Não aguento mais isso_

A fight, to free me from an endless struggle with life

 _Uma luta, para me libertar de uma guerra sem fim com a vida_

Running, tell me how far should I go if they're all the same

 _Correndo, diga me o quão longe devo ir? Se eles são os mesmo_

This fight, I am fighting my way through

 _Essa luta… Estou lutando pelo meu caminho do ínicio ao fim_

" _Eles riem… Eles riem de mim! Há anos... eles riem de mim! Eu sempre fui chacota! Deus, meu coração não aguenta mais essa dor! Eu preciso de ajuda! Eu preciso que alguém me salve! Mas eu sei que ninguém virá..._

 _Ninguém se importa com meus sentimentos. Ninguém se importa comigo! Sou apenas mais uma. " Um estorvo" " um peso". Eles nunca me viram... eu sempre fui apenas a escravinha que fazia lições para eles. Um meio para um fim._

 _Ronald nunca me amou. Ginevra nunca foi minha amiga._ _E Harry... Harry Maldito Potter._ _Ele é o que mais tenho ódio. Eu o salvei inúmeras vezes... Eu ajudei ele. Eu o protegi! Eu usei meu maldito primeiro feitiço no mundo mágico para consertar a porra do óculos dele!_ _EU O ODEIO!"_

I don't really want to be like them, the way they behave

 _Eu realmente não quero me tornar um deles, o jeito que se comportam_

The way that they live

 _A maneira como vivem_

I don't really need someone, no people like that

 _Eu realmente não preciso de ninguém, não de pessoas como aquelas_

But someone in a world with warmth and respect

 _Mas alguém no mundo com zelo e respeito_

A world without the feeling I must be

 _Um mundo sem a sensação do que eu devo ser_

 _"Eu não irei permitir que isto continue a me afetar, eu prometi a mim mesma!_

 _Hoje foi a última noite. E esta é a última lágrima._

 _Eles me fizeram de gato e sapato. Fui a idiota por muito tempo!_

 _CHEGA! Eu não vou ser mais palhaça de ninguém! Vou fazer eles pagarem! Para mim, Harry e_ _Ronald morreram!_ _E_ _logo logo irão definitivamente morrer nas minhas mãos."_

Tomada por uma raiva, Hermione sai do banho. Vai até o espelho do lavatório, levanta sua varinha e pronuncia um feitiço _"inveniet mea pulchritudo"._ Naquele momento, seu cabelo de indomado passa para um cacheado controlado. Sua pele fica mais saudável, com brilho. As bolsas formadas a partir das lágrimas nos olhos somem. "H _oje morreu Hermione Granger, a tola. E esta nascendo uma nova Hermione. Mais forte. Mais sábia. Descendente dos Verum. Digna de seus poderes. Hoje eu durmo. Amanhã, com ajuda dos Verum, começarei a me preparar."_

Saindo do banheiro e voltando para seu quarto, Hermione pega as fotos que tinha deles em seu quarto, todos os bilhetes e lembranças. Rasga tudo, pedaço por pedaço ela coloca em uma caixa e então, queima _. "Chega, eles não são meus amigos, eu não posso ter dó! Eu não preciso disso, eu não preciso nada deles!"_

Deitando em sua cama, repassava seus planos em sua cabeça. Ela teria que mudar quase tudo. A vontade que ela tinha era dar na cara de todo mundo, mostrar que ela sempre foi superior a eles e foda-se a porra toda, mas não. Ela teria que esperar... Teria que treinar. Teria que se aprofundar em coisas que, de início não cogitou. Ela precisaria da ajuda de Salazar. Mas mais que isso. Ela teria que se tornar o que ela nunca foi. Ela teria que endurecer o coração, se tornar quase um Snape. _"De rainha do gelo para Rainha das Trevas."_

 **N/A:** **Acho que todos repararam que alterei algumas coisas, e outras não. Será esta a ideia de agora em diante.  
** Quero agradecer a minha amada **Leyla Poth** que tem me ajudado com algumas coisas. Vc é Diva.

Agradecer à linda **Mel** que tem me ajudado e dado ideias, e a minha nova pequena **Rose**.  
Minha **beta** Divonica que tem me auxiliado e surtado comigo.

A minha irmã **Loma** que aguentou esperar aqui do meu lado.

A minha filha linda **Mandy**. Que sempre será minha SONSERINA do coração, não importa os testes. (foi um complô contra amor. Relaxa) Te amo minha vidinha. Beijos da Momzinha.

 **Agradecimentos:**  
 **Mikipetrova:** Olá querida. Fico feliz que esteja apaixonada pela fic como eu estou. O Severo afinal é o "mocinho" da história não é?! Nada mais justo do que ele aparecer.

 **Liv:** Agradeço imensamente as palavras. Espero que esteja gostando e tenha entendido o motivo de tudo ir vagarosamente acontecendo. 

**MaahZinhaah:** Aqui esta o próximo kkk Eu pretendo manter uma media de um a dois cap por semana por enquanto. Já que estou apenas ajustando os cap já postados. Logo qd entrar na parte jnova terá outro cronograma.

 **Linda Snape** : Minha querida, eu também me espanto por tamanho controle emocional, mas como vc vê ela não tem um pingo de normalidade em sua veia kkk então esta explicado como ela pode não chegar dando uma voadora nos meninos. Kkk Fico feliz que esteja gostando. E mais ainda pelo review. Obrigada.

 **sakurita1544:** Olá linda! Vou anotar a ideia, obrigada! A mione ainda vai aprontar bastante pode crer q vai. Kkk Beijinhos e obrigada por ler e me deixar um comentário. 

**Suzi Fanfics** : Ola! Muito obrigado pelo comentário. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história.

 **Tatacarlinha:** Obrigada pela motivação! Eu sou uma eterna apaixonada por essa fic e não poderia permitir que ela ficasse sem terminar. Continue comigo e de sua opinião sobre ela sempre. Beijinhos

 **Bibi Swan Cullen:** Obrigada pelo carinho! Continue comigo nessa aventura da fic. E deixe seus comentários do que esta achando.

 **Gabsgermano:** Fiquei emocionada pelo seu comentário. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da nova versão da história. Eu acho que a Irma é um personagem pouco explorado, e fiz questão de colocar ela na história. Fico feliz de ver as leitoras embarcando comigo nesta aventura. Obrigada e continue comigo.

 **Luana Snape:** Uffa! Fico feliz que esteja agradando. A antiga autora me falou muito bem d vc. Obrigada pelas palavras de incentivo. Esteja comigo.

 **Ava Black:** Oi Ava Black, tudo bem? Obrigada pelo review, isso é bem importante pra nós, autores. Levarei em consideração sua crítica, mas gostaria de esclarecer uns pontos. Nada na fic é por acaso, tudo se encaixa de alguma forma, a parte de descobertas é crucial para o entendimento dos leitores sobre quem é a nova Hermione Granger. A minha proposta é fugir das mesmices das fics, onde tudo ocorre rápido demais, na vida não é assim. Quanto à outra autora: Ela está passando por problemas pessoais. E não iria dar conta da fic, e para não deixar os leitores sem a história pedi para continuar a história. Novamente, agradeço seu review e tentarei melhorar em alguns aspectos, tudo bem? Beijos.

 **Aos que estão acompanhando ou favoritaram a fic.** **(Akemi Nagatani** / **Ava Black /Luana Snape,/ Gabsgermano/ Bibi Swan Cullen/ Tatacarlinha/ Suzi Fanfics/ sakurita1544 /Linda Snape/ MaahZinhaah/ Liv/** **Mikipetrova/ Miris FNT/ driellealves77/Lyrica Vascenchin/ Leyla Poth/Alice Liddell/Katita Malfoy)**

 **A todos os que leram e não deixaram review e aqueles que estão seguindo esta fic. Os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos.**

Peço que se puderem deixem sim um review ou venham falar comigo. É muito ruim escrever e não saber o que seus leitores pensam. Mas desde já obrigado!

 **N/B:** Estou surtadíssima com esse capítulo, eu simplesmente morro de rir com o ataque da Lavander hahaha, enfim espero que gostem. Deixem reviews , a autora é boazinha e responde todos eles, um por um.

Agradecimentos:

À autora linda, que confiou em mim pra betar a fic. Ao meu mozão que teve paciência de me ver betar enquanto fica quietinho haha.

E a vocês leitores/as lindos 3

 **Léxico**

 **Musica Eccentric – After Forever.** https (:/) .com (/)watch?v=Rw908jkEYKE#t=83

 _ **Águia-real**_ – A Águia-real é a maior espécie de Águia que se pode encontrar na Europa. A sua plumagem é castanha escura. Apenas a parte superior da cabeça e a nuca são de um tom mais claro (castanho claro a amarelo dourado). A sua cauda é escura com a base mais clara. As suas asas também são escuras apesar de encontrarmos exemplares com amarelo dourado. http(:) / .com (/)

 **Brígida** é uma deusa celta, representada por três mulheres, Brígida, a poetisa, Brígida, a médica, e Brígida, a ferreira, sendo conhecida com a deusa da Tríplice Chama, pois o fogo alimenta as forjas, esquenta os experimentos dos alquimistas, e incendeia a mente dos poetas. É filha do deus supremo Dagda, e um dosTuatha Dé Danann.

O **Dagda** é um deus celta , uma figura paternal, protetor da tribo. Contos irlandeses descrevem Dagda como uma figura de força imensa, armado de uma clava e associado a um caldeirão (o Caldeirão de Sangue, que continha diversas propriedades mágicas).

 _ **inveniet mea pulchritudo**_ do latim _encontrar minha beleza_


	5. CAp 4 A Caminhos Inesperados

****

**\- Lembrando a todos que esta fic é uma releitura da antiga fic "O lado negro da guerra.". Conversado e acertado com a autora que permitiu que isso acontecesse. Sendo assim não é plagio.**

" **Um comandante militar deve atacar onde o inimigo está desprevenido e deve utilizar caminhos que, para o inimigo, são inesperados"** **\- Sun Tzu**

 **No capítulo anterior...**

Deitando em sua cama, repassava seus planos em sua cabeça. Ela teria que mudar quase tudo. A vontade que ela tinha era dar na cara de todo mundo, mostrar que ela sempre foi superior a eles e foda-se a porra toda, mas não. Ela teria que esperar... Teria que treinar. Teria que se aprofundar em coisas que, de início não cogitou. Ela precisaria da ajuda de Salazar. Mas mais que isso. Ela teria que se tornar o que ela nunca foi. Ela teria que endurecer o coração, se tornar quase um Snape. _"De rainha do gelo para Rainha das Trevas."_

A cama estava confortável, o silêncio primoroso, as cobertas a deixavam bem aquecidas, o teto estava estrelado. Mas mesmo com todo o ambiente propício, ela conseguiu apenas ter um breve cochilo, pois seu subconsciente estava inquieto e lhe trazia as imagens dos fatos repetidamente, quase como uma tortura psicológica. Sua curiosidade também não a deixava em paz, ela queria saber mais sobre os Verums. Cansada de revirar-se, Hermione se levanta. Eram quatro horas da manhã de sábado, ela sabia que não era esperada tão cedo, mas não conseguia ficar mais um mísero minuto ali, então decidiu descer aos aposentos de Morgana. Não se importou em trocar de roupa, pois ninguém a iria ver de pijama mesmo.

Sentando-se no confortável sofá, suspirou. Estranhamente este aposento lhe trazia aconchego, quase como se estivesse em casa. O livro estava onde havia deixado, em cima da mesa de centro, juntamente com a pena e a tinta. Abriu o livro, mas antes mesmo que pudesse escrever, palavras azuis já se formaram, Merlin estava falando:

"Vejo que acordou cedo, então iremos começar suas aulas. Para definir a forma que iremos realizar, toque sua varinha no livro, por favor, e aguarde enquanto analisamos."

Pegando sua varinha, tocou bem ao centro do livro. Demorou cerca de cinco minutos para novamente, as palavras, em letras douradas, aparecerem. Pelo jeito Morgana que iria anunciar.

"Novamente espetacular minha querida. Suas aulas não serão como normalmente nós fazemos. Será quase como uma jornada. Para isso será necessário o uso de um vira-tempo. Sabemos que já usou este aparelho uma vez, então não será necessária à explicação total." – Naquele instante um vira-tempo surge em cima da mesa de centro e as palavras continuaram aparecer

"Irá ajusta-lo para voltar um mês atrás. Antes de começar vou lhe explicar como irá funcionar. Neste tempo irá ter aulas conosco. Seremos seus tutores, porém, Hermione, não pense que será fácil a sua estadia, pois você será testada de todas as formas. Não poderá sair destes aposentos a menos que seja instruída para tal, não se preocupe, quando seu eu chegar aqui, você não estará neste ambiente, assim não correrá o risco de se encontrarem. Pode parecer loucura, mas de acordo com os cálculos que fizemos, será necessário que em muito pouco tempo, sua instrução seja feita e a única maneira de isto ocorrer será desta forma. Estes quartos são protegidos, por isso eles apenas se abrirão para você quando estivermos próximos a este tempo presente. Você aceita passar por isso?"

 **"Sim.** " – ela escreve.

"Muito bem. Então ajuste o vira-tempo, será cansativo, 720 voltas querida. Já sabe, nem mais, nem menos. Quando estiver pronta, deixe o livro, a pena e a tinta sobre a mesa. Vá ao laboratório pegue no armário uma poção violeta de nome _In vitam_ , mas não a tome, vá para a sala de treinamentos e solte o vira-tempo. Assim que chegar, volte aqui, abra o livro, encoste sua varinha que conversaremos mais. Até lá, boa viagem."

As letras desaparecem e ela começou a dar voltas no vira-tempo. Uma hora passou nesta cansativa tarefa. Quando finalmente estava pronto, levantou e foi ao laboratório. _"Eu poderia entrar aqui mil vezes e ainda sim ficaria impressionada! Esse lugar é perfeito! Vejamos ela falou violeta... cadê? Ah aqui está, In vitam, nunca ouvi falar nesta poção, para que será que ela serve? Acho que irão me falar depois_ " Pegando, partiu para a sala de treinamentos.

Nunca havia entrado naquela sala, então, ao entrar, foi uma surpresa. A sala era bem iluminada e muito extensa, parecia que não tinha fim. As paredes dessa vez eram todas brancas, havia do lado esquerdo, tatames ao chão, ao lado direito, um balcão com cordas, facas e uma série de armas medievais. Neste mesmo lado havia uma arena de lutas. Parecia um centro de treinamento de filmes. Sem perder tempo, respirando fundo, puxou a alavanca e deixou com que começasse a aventura.

A única coisa que reparou foi o vento... Começou lentamente e tornou-se cada vez mais rápido. Era um enorme vento, como se estivesse no meio de um furacão. Tudo passava tão rápido, por isso fechou os olhos, a sensação começou a deixá-la enjoada. Ela nunca iria se acostumar com isto. Fechou seus olhos com força para tentar se concentrar em não vomitar. De repente tudo parou. Ela tomou algumas respirações profundas para tentar se normalizar, abriu os olhos e foi para a biblioteca novamente.

Sentando-se no sofá novamente pegou o livro. Pegou sua varinha e tocou o livro, conforme Morgana a havia instruído. Imediatamente palavras em douradas começaram aparecer

"Muito bem feito, minha querida. Agora sobre a mesa está a minha adaga. Destampe a poção, deixe cair uma gota de seu sangue nela recite as seguintes palavras: " _tempero mens mea"_ e a beba. Feito isso, aguarde."

Suspirando, Hermione pega a adaga e olha fixamente para ela. _"De novo? Espero que isto não vire rotina, odeio ter que me furar... não é o sangue em si, mas é minha pele afinal... bem... não tenho escolha, não é?!"_ abrindo rapidamente a poção, sente um cheiro estranho, era um misto de menta com algo que ela não conseguia decifrar, mas desta vez não poderia seguir os ensinamentos do Prof. Snape. Ela teria que tomar mesmo sem conhecer. Sem pensar mais, fura seu dedo e deixa cair uma gota de sangue nela. Novamente a ferida fecha instantaneamente. " _Eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso."_

\- _Tempero mens mea!_

Instantaneamente a poção passou de violeta para um azul neon.

" _Bem espero que tenha um gosto bom_ " pensando isto ela bebe toda a poção de uma vez só. " _Não. Não tinha um gosto bom. Isto parece peixe frito com pasta de amendoim... nada bom mesmo!_ "

De repente, algumas risadas são ouvidas atrás dela. Ela se levanta rapidamente e o que vê a choca.

A sua frente estava uma moça de cabelos pretos compridos e meio cacheados, seu rosto é delicado, mas ainda sim trás uma força marcante. Estava com um vestido longo roxo intenso com mangas, que se ligam bem em baixo de seu busto, de tecido fino e transparente de cor azul. Em suas mãos anéis de ouro cravejados de diamantes, rubis e esmeraldas. Seus olhos são verdes, um pouco mais claros que o do Harry, ela olha com um misto de alegria e orgulho, quem a visse acharia que era uma rainha. Definitivamente aquela é Morgana.

Ao lado dela um senhor muito elegante. Se eu não soubesse quem era, não daria 60 anos para ele. A pele extremamente rosada, discretos óculos de grau, cabelos totalmente brancos, e uma barba por fazer. Vestia uma túnica da época medieval azul marinho, cor que se assemelhava ao céu à noite, carregava um pequeno cajado de madeira que tinha em sua ponta um diamante brilhante. O que chamava a atenção, além, é claro, de seus cabelos, eram seus olhos que de ser um azul claro eram penetrantes, semelhante ao diretor, é quase como se ele conseguisse esquadrinhar toda sua alma com os olhos. Não há dúvidas de que este é Merlin!

Ao lado dele outra moça, ela se assemelhava muito com Ginevra Weasley, jovem com cabelos lisos cor de fogo, um rosto delicado, ela seria a perfeita princesa dos contos de fada. Mas diferente da jovem Wesley, ela tinha porte, um nível de classe que não se compra, ou se tem ou não. Vestia roupas que com certeza eram da idade média, um vestido simples preto com mangas prata. Mas mesmo com este ar de perfeição, sua postura mostrava outra coisa, mostrava periculosidade. Ela não seria alguém que você gostaria de irritar. Uma perfeita guerreira. Ou melhor A guerreira: Joana D'arc.

E por último ele. O amado dos sonserinos e odiados de seus colegas de casa. Seu rosto de traços marcantes e a barba por fazer lhe dá um toque sexy, porém perigoso. Seus olhos cor de mel esverdeados e seus cabelos negros compridos. Vestia uma calça preta simples, por cima uma túnica francesa verde floresta que ao chegar próximas as mãos abriam em renda da mesma cor. As abotoaduras pratas em suas mangas se destacavam, juntamente com um traçado que cobria toda área das mangas e ia descendo até a ponta da túnica que formava uma grande cobra prata, que de tão perfeito, o desenho dá impressão que estava vida.

 _"Ele é sexy... só perde talvez para a voz sexy do Snape... Pera, eu pensei isso mesmo? Snape sexy? Definitivamente estou surtando."_

Após este meu pensamento, ele riu mais uma vez. Foi Morgana que quebrou meu estado catatônico.

"Minha querida, vejo que não precisarei nos apresentar."

" _ **Ma... Mas como eu estou vendo vocês? E ouvindo vocês? A poção..."**_

"Realmente ela é brilhante! Eu estava certo." – disse Merlin - "De fato a poção que você ingeriu é a responsável. Ela significa em latim Vida, ou simplesmente traga a vida. Mas não da maneira literal, esta poção faz com que pessoas se liguem ao livro podendo ver seus autores sem sugar sua força vital, e com uma gota de sangue, poder se comunicar através de sua mente."

" _ **Então vocês estão em minha mente... eu posso vê-los... e vocês podem ouvir minha mente... Então Oh! O Senhor Salazar ouviu o que eu pensei dele?!"**_

Novamente todos riram "Não se preocupe querida, ele tem esse efeito com as mulheres e, por favor, nada de Senhor ou Senhora, sem formalismo, somos da mesma família agora" – disse Morgana rindo.

" _ **Mas os senho... Aliás... vocês SEMPRE ouviram o que eu penso em todo este tempo?"**_

"Não. Aí que entra o encantamento que você recitou. _Tempero mens mea_ é um feitiço onde você pode controlar sua mente. Apenas imediatamente após a ingestão, a conexão está inteiramente aberta, após isto será apenas quando desejar que estejamos com você, neste caso basta nos chamar que apareceremos, caso contrário, não poderemos ler sua mente tão facilmente." – esclarece Merlin com um leve sorriso no rosto. Em seguida Morgana toma a palavra.

"Bem... Creio que está na hora de definirmos seus horários, todas as manhãs, impreterivelmente às sete horas, você terá aulas de treinamento físico com Joana. – vendo a cara de desagrado da outra, acrescentou – Caso ela ache necessário, irá aumentar a carga, podendo começar suas aulas mais cedo, mas de início será às sete horas. – disse ignorando a cara de brava da amiga.

– As tardes, a partir das treze horas, serão divididas entre eu e Salazar. As noites serão de Merlin. Como disse antes, querida, será um treinamento intensivo sem descansos. Embora pareça cansativo, verá que será divertido também. Como não poderá voltar ao seu quarto as noites, o sofá será transfigurado para uma cama confortável. Sua alimentação e vestimenta ficaram ficarão por conta de Lyse e Guld, basta chamá-los a qualquer momento, não tente libertá-los Hermione, sim, eu sei de sua campanha com o F.A.L.E, mas eles estão na nossa família a gerações, são bem tratados e respeitados. Com o tempo você entenderá quão útil é tê-los por perto. Quando precisar deles, basta apenas mencionar seus nomes eles virão. Dentro ou fora destes aposentos. Você entendeu?"

" _ **Sim. Embora eu deva dizer que tudo parece meio estranho, mas eu entendi."**_

Sorrindo, ela diz: "É de se esperar querida, mas com o tempo você acostumará. Bem agora vamos deixá-la. Sugiro que chame Lyse e peça suas roupas de treino para ela. Como pode notar, já preparamos tudo. Sua primeira aula com Joana irá começar daqui à uma hora. Basta ir à sala de treinamento e nos chamar que apareceremos para as aulas. Até mais tarde."

Dito isso todos foram desaparecendo. O último foi Salazar que antes de sair lhe disse:

"Senhorita Granger, espero que minha dica tenha lhe sido satisfatória, estou ansioso para começarmos nossas aulas. Tamanho poder é... incrível". Dando uma piscadinha para ela, ele simplesmente se foi.

Assim que saíram ela simplesmente desmoronou no sofá.

" _Pera... eu acabei de ver MERLIN, MORGANA, JOANA D'ARC E SALAZAR? Isso é loucura! Ai caramba, eles podem me ouvir ainda? Oi?... não, já fechou a conexão. Olha que cômico os trouxas achando que nunca teriam comunicação apenas pela mente, e cá estou eu usando minha mente como um telefone celular. Merlin! Pera não posso mais falar isso! Oh Circe, o que eu faço?! Será que Circe é meu parente também?"_ – após um acesso de risos, ela finalmente tenta se controlar - _"Calma Hermione, você tem uma tarefa a fazer, chamar o elfo se trocar, comer algo e ir para sua aula com JOANA D'ARC! Ok, pode surtar um pouco..."_ – fazendo uma dancinha estranha no sofá de comemoração, ela decide chamar o elfo e começar o dia.

\- É...Lyse?

Diante dela apareceu um elfo, aliás, uma elfa. Sua aparência lembrava muito Dobby, mas tinha um nariz um pouco menor e mais redondo. Em cima da cabeça, há uma coroa flores com fios de ouro entre elas, ao invés de estar com um pano de saco cobrindo seu corpo, ela vestia um mini vestidinho florido e seus olhos eram da cor rosa.

\- Srta. Chamou Lyse? – Apareceu a elfa fazendo uma mensura.

\- Sim Lyse, meu nome é Hermione eu não sei ao certo como pedir isto, mas Morgana falou que você irá me auxiliar no tempo que eu estiver aqui.

\- Sim. Todos os elfos dos Verum e de Hogwarts juramos servir a senhorita. No que precisar. – Disse a elfa seriamente.

\- Primeiro de tudo gostaria que me chamasse de Hermione.

\- HeryMibrone? – Disse ela inclinando a cabeça como quem testasse o nome.

-Não é Hermione – Explicou Hermione sutilmente.

-Hermyybrorrone? – Disse ela com convicção de ter acertado.

-Não Hermione. – disse ela tentando novamente.

\- Herr-mi-brotone?

Rindo um pouco ela disse - Não... E eu não acredito que alguém conseguiu piorar o meu nome, mas vejamos... que tal Mi?

-Srta. Mi! – A elfa disse sorrindo.

-Isso. Mas sem a Senhorita talvez?

-Não! Senhorita Mi! – Disse ela fechando a cara–Em que posso ajudar?

\- Você não vai tirar mesmo este senhorita né?! Ok, então a senho... aliás, Morgana me disse para te pedir roupas para treinamento, pois terei aulas com a Joana. E se possível, poderia me trazer um café da manhã?

-Claro, Senhorita. Mi, Lyse já volta.

Com um pop se foi e em menos de um minuto já estava de volta. Na bandeja havia um café da manhã simples, um suco de laranja, uns biscoitos tipo cream cracker com geléia de morango. Não era o que ela estava acostumada, mas como estava ansiosa para aula não deu muita importância. A roupa era inteiramente preta. Calças pretas de poliéster, uma camiseta preta de poliamida, meias e tênis. Após tomar seu café e se trocar foi para a sala de treinamentos. Lá chegando, chamou por Joana que imediatamente apareceu.

\- Bom dia, Hermione, creio que ainda não conversamos. Obviamente, já sabe quem sou e o que fiz, então vamos pular este pedaço. Antes de continuarmos, vamos adequar este quarto para nossa aula. – batendo palmas, o quarto de repente muda. Estavam em uma floresta de treinamento militar.

\- Mas como?

\- Este quarto tem uma magia especial, ele se transforma no que é necessário, tal qual um famoso quarto aqui de Hogwarts e, neste caso, precisamos de um local de treinamento físico. Um verdadeiro guerreiro tem que estar preparado para um combate em qualquer hora e por isso seu corpo tem que estar em um estado impecável. Sendo assim, sua aula será separada em duas fases: Preparatório físico e Combates. Hoje vamos começar com o básico. Quanto de exercício físico você regularmente pratica?

\- Bem... Digamos que eu sou mais do tipo intelectual do que físico. Mas eu pelas manhãs e noites costumo fazer uma caminhada leve. E acho que subir e descer as escadas da escola já contam também.

-Na verdade não, mas... vejamos um alongamento básico de dez minutos depois trinta minutos de corrida mais... hum... três séries de quinze de abdominais com agachamento e hum... três series de trinta de Dragon Walk isto é, flexão e se movimentar rastejando. Isto pra começar.

\- O QUÊ? Tudo isso em um dia? Isso é mais do que eu fiz uma vida inteira de exercícios!

\- Estamos só aquecendo, Hermione... só aquecendo.

Uma hora e meia depois, suada e começando a ficar cansada, elas acabam a primeira série de exercícios.

\- PRIMEIRA SÉRIE? Você só pode estar brincando comigo, Joana?

\- Não querida, com o tempo você vai entender que eu não brinco. Eu avisei que era aquecimento. Agora vamos praticar escalada na corda, pular corda e por fim mais quinze minutos de corrida com obstáculos. E se prepare, porque os obstáculos podem te machucar se não os transpuser. Agora mexa-se!

\- Eu vou morrer! – Disse ela colocando a mão no coração.

Mais duas horas e meia depois, ela estava quase pedindo a morte. Foram horas de exercícios físicos. Parecia que Joana, a cada gemido dela, ficava mais animada e passava mais repetições.

" _ **Se ela me mandar fazer mais um exercício se quer, eu a soco! Eu juro que esqueço quem el soco!"**_

Soltando uma gargalhada Joana que estava de pé logo à frente dela diz - Eu posso te ouvir, Hermione. Mas tudo bem por hoje basta. - _**"Graças a Merlin!"**_ – Não querida, graças a Morgana. Sinta-se feliz por que ela está sendo super protetora com você, quase como uma mãe galinha com seu pintinho. Sendo assim nos vemos às sete horas da manhã de amanhã, espero você aqui. Vamos continuar este treinamento. Se prepare hoje eu fui boazinha, amanhã sem chance.

\- Boazinha? Você acabou comigo, Joana!

\- Ah e Hermione... Tome um banho, você está fedida. – Dizendo isto ela desaparece, fecha a conexão mental e o quarto volta à antiga aparência.

" _Uhuuuu... Aquela... Se bem que ela tem razão... eu estou fedendo pior que gambá... Deuses, deste jeito eu não sobrevivo uma semana. Não tem um ponto em mim que não esteja dolorido. Bem vamos lá. Preciso de um banho."_

Suas roupas já estavam postas próximo à banheira, aparentemente os elfos já sabiam de todo o seu itinerário. Após um banho mais do que satisfatório, sua barriga deu sinal, então seu almoço foi trazido por Lyse. Descansada e pronta, partiu para mais uma aula.

Quando Morgana apareceu era uma visão. Suas roupas mudaram para um vestido longo simples verde floresta, com bordados dourados nas mangas e na cintura. Seu sorriso trazia paz e tranquilidade.

\- Boa tarde, Hermione. Vejo que sobreviveu a primeira aula de Joana.

\- Sim, embora por pouco eu não tenha morrido.

Rindo, Morgana responde. – Sim, Joana é meio incisiva, não leve para o lado pessoal, ela usa a raiva como um impulso para continuar. Força física, no seu caso é algo extremamente necessária. – Dito isso bateu palmas para que a sala se ajustasse. Desta vez a sala tomou outra forma. Estavam em uma clareira. Havia uma fogueira no centro e ao redor almofadas azuis e vinho. Tomando a mão de Hermione, ela a leva para sentar.

\- "Hoje, nós vamos aprender como se ligar aos quatro elementos: Água, Terra, Fogo e Ar. Como sabes, são raras as pessoas que conseguem tal coisa. Por mais que pareça ser simples, esta magia é uma das mais complexas, pois além dos elementos serem extremamente voláteis, demanda um controle mágico e mental muito grande. Para interagir com os elementos você terá que quebrar alguns paradigmas seus. Sei que é extremamente racional, mas neste momento terá que ter algo que, aos olhos bruxos, é visto como tolice: Fé. Ela é a firme opinião de que algo é verdade, sem qualquer tipo de prova ou critério objetivo de verificação, pela absoluta confiança que depositamos nesta ideia ou fonte de transmissão. Para se associar aos elementos você terá que confiar em sua magia. Confiar que ela existe e mesmo sem ver no momento ela está atuando. E ainda mais, crer que pode produzir o que desejar. Veja, a magia é algo extremamente complexo, pois está interligada ao nosso cérebro, não vou me ater a detalhes, pois Merlin saberá te explicar melhor. Você está disposta a isso?"

\- Sim, mas e se eu não conseguir? E se eu falhar? – Disse ela temerosa e olhando para baixo.

Pegando o queixo da menina Morgana disse - Minha querida, eu sei que você não irá. Mas sei também que esta magia não é fácil. Não se cobre querida. Vamos apenas experimentar. Se você conseguir, tudo bem. Se não iremos trabalhar mais. Entendido?

\- Sim. – disse ela um pouco mais calma.

\- Para começar, vamos ao elemento mais fácil de visualizar e mais volátil também: O fogo. Ele representa a energia, a força, o que move o mundo. Animais, em especial predadores, capazes de se moverem rapidamente e cheios de força são bons exemplos de símbolos ígneos. Fisicamente o Fogo representa o nosso metabolismo e calor corporal. Em nível mental e emocional, representa as paixões e o que nos move. Exerce um efeito de cura também, pois a chama azul do fogo faz parte do processo de Cura, que Merlin irá te ensinar. Fogo pode ser associado à motivação, desejo, intenção, ímpeto, espírito aventureiro. A Magia do Fogo pode parecer assustadora por que os resultados manifestam-se de forma rápida e espetacular. Vamos começar. Descruze seus braços e olhe para as labaredas de fogo desta fogueira. Não pense, não racionalize, apenas deixe que o fogo entre em sua mente. Agitando a varinha um som começou a ser ouvido. Uma música calmante... ( **N/A** : indico ver agora com o som de youtube /watch?v=lZMBG_3Suog )

Como que em transe a voz de Morgana vai ficando distante...

\- Veja as cores do fogo...

Ela começa a olhar para o fogo, suas cores e tonalidades... Do azul para o laranja... Para o vermelho e finalmente para o preto.

\- Sinta o calor dele, a paz que este calor trás. Sinta-se abraçada por este calor. Deixe-o entrar em seu coração, em sua mente. Até que ele tome conta de todo o seu ser. Agora feche os olhos. Imagine este mesmo fogo que você viu aqui. Começando bem pequeno, quase que indefeso... Uma pequena labareda... deixe-o crescer um pouco... e tornar mais forte... começando a irradiar o calor que você sentiu... agora faça com que ele cresça mais um pouco... respire profundamente... sinta o cheiro que tem este fogo... você já sentiu ele antes...que cheiro é, Hermione?

\- Tem cheiro... de Mirra – responde ela com um sorriso no rosto e voz mole.

-Agora, minha doce menina, você irá respirar profundamente uma...duas...três vezes. Vai abrir os olhos lentamente e ao abrir os olhos quero que olhe para as suas mãos. Imagine o mesmo fogo que você viu de olhos fechados iniciando nelas... bem lentamente... da mesma maneira que você fez de olhos fechados... sem medos... sem racionalizar. Acredite em você e acima de tudo acredite em sua magia. Quando se sentir confiante... No seu tempo abra os olhos.

Abrindo os olhos e confiando Hermione lentamente começou imaginar e na palma de ambas suas mãos uma pequena labareda começou aparecer... parecia uma chama de vela, mas de repente foi tomando forma se espalhando em ambas as mãos... e quando chegou ao centro se ajuntou formando uma tocha de fogo. Olhando estonteada para Morgana, a menina sorriu para a professora.

\- Muito bem, agora lentamente vamos diminuindo este fogo... Até a chama apagar.

Muito lentamente isto aconteceu. E ao final, o fogo das mãos de Hermione, se extinguiu.

\- Perfeito Hermione, eu falei que conseguiria. E é extraordinário porque nunca vi ninguém dominar tão bem como você, eu mesma levei alguns dias para atingir este nível.

\- Eu não acredito ainda que eu consegui! Merlin... Aliás... Circe... Aliás... Morgana, Circe é uma Verum?

\- Não, Circe é extremamente poderosa, mas não é uma de nós.

\- Que bom, então por que eu não posso mais falar "Meu Merlin" posso? – Ambas riram.

\- Morgana, desculpe, mas preciso perguntar, você e Merlin não eram inimigos? Pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi falar

\- Merlin e eu? De onde as pessoas tiram estas histórias? É cada uma... já ouvi de tudo... eu e Merlin éramos noivos... Nos casamos as escondidas... Nos apaixonamos... Cada coisa que você nem imagina. A verdade é que eu e Merlin somos bons amigos. Aliás, foi ele que me apresentou Salazar.

-Vo...você e Salazar são...?

\- Sim. Eu e Salazar somos um casal. Por isso que brinquei com você quando você chegou, eu tive um pensamento semelhante ao seu quando o vi. Mesmo estando impossibilitada na época. Ele tem uma imponência, não é ?! Enfim... Eu e Merlin somos bons amigos, embora Merlin não aceite direito o meu posicionamento quanto aos trouxas.

\- Como assim?

\- Bem Hermione, eu acho sinceramente que nós somos diferentes deles. Não deveríamos nos misturar. Eles nunca iriam nos entender. Nunca iriam aceitar que somos diferentes, sempre haverá piadas as nossas custas ou pior, inveja que nos custará até nossas vidas. Se podemos nos separar, para que nos expor ao perigo?

\- Mas sempre há boas pessoas más em todos os lugares, sejam trouxas ou bruxos.

\- É isto que Merlin diz. Porém, a probabilidade de que isto ocorra no mundo trouxa é maior. Todo ser humano tem algo nele chamado inveja, e esta inveja fica cada vez maior e maior com o tempo, ainda mais vendo que seu oponente é infinitamente superior a você... Com o tempo eu percebi isto, não adianta eu tentar te explicar, você entenderá com o tempo. Bem querida, encerramos por hoje. Amanhã veremos o elemento água, peço que dê uma olhada na biblioteca sobre ele. Não irei pedir para que traga escrito, pois não tenho como corrigir, mas estude. Creio que está na hora de comer alguma coisa e depois Merlin a espera. – batendo palmas para a sala, Morgana desaparece.

Voltando rapidamente para a biblioteca, pegou alguns livros sobre os elementos para estudar depois. Sem muito tempo para divagar, ela jantou e foi encontrar Merlin para sua aula. Não sabia ao certo como seria, mas até agora as aulas tinham sido muito boas.

Quando Merlin chegou, a sala automaticamente mudou. A sala era acolhedora. As paredes eram de um azul marinho quase do tom do céu à noite. Havia uma lareira acessa, um tapete felpudo a frente e duas poltronas macias, uma em frente à outra, próximas a lareira. Ao lado de cada poltrona, uma mesa de canto com uma taça de chocolates.

\- Bem minha filha, vamos nos sentar? – Ele a guiou para sentarem um frente ao outro. – Como deve ter reparado, somente pela decoração, que nossas aulas não serão como as demais. Nós focaremos mais na parte intelectual. E para isso não é necessário mais do que um local confortável, paz e doces.

"Definitivamente ele se parecia com o Diretor" – pensa ela.

\- Sim, Albus. Já ouvi muito falar dele. Um dos meus descendentes, mas isso é história para outro dia, em outro momento. Hoje minha querida, vamos estudar sobre uma amiga muito querida nossa: A nossa mente. A magia e a mente estão intrinsicamente ligadas. O cérebro bruxo tem áreas neurais mais avançadas do que de um trouxa. Não se sabe ao certo qual conexão neural é a responsável para que a magia se inicie na vida de um bruxo, o que se sabe é que bruxos tem um maior número de conexões neurais entre o córtex pré-frontal esquerdo, que fica localizado logo atrás da testa, e o cérebro. E que quanto mais conexões ele tiver, maior será sua magia. Aliás, sabia que muitos que os trouxas chamam de " _QI elevado_ " são na verdade bruxos? Você sabe o que é QI provavelmente, não é?

\- Sim. Quociente de inteligência é uma medida obtida por meio de testes desenvolvidos para avaliar as capacidades de inteligência de uma pessoa e comparar a um grupo de mesma idade.

\- Exato. O que nos leva ao tópico Inteligência. Ela é a habilidade de se adaptar efetivamente ao ambiente, seja fazendo uma mudança em nós mesmos ou mudando o ambiente. Nela está a sede da lógica, abstração, memorização, compreensão, autoconhecimento, comunicação, aprendizado, controle emocional, planejamento e resolução de problemas. Todo bruxo tem este QI elevado.

" _ **Conheço alguns que não são não tipo... Crabbe e Goyle"**_

\- Na realidade minha querida, até os mais toupeiras são mais inteligentes que alguns trouxas. A classificação de QI é de acordo com o gênero estudado, isto é, os trouxas classificam trouxas e nós classificamos bruxos. Duas balanças distintas. Mas assim como temos os toupeiras, também temos os especiais. Eles têm o dom que chamamos de _Egregie intellectus_ , isto é, possuem uma inteligência sobre-humana/bruxa. Tem um nível de raciocínio elevado, uma memorização fotográfica, são extremamente logico, práticos e normalmente autodidatas. Estou praticamente me descrevendo. – riu ele - Sim, minha querida eu, assim como você, tenho este dom. Quase todo Verum possui, porém nem todos desenvolvem ele. Por que é uma área extremamente complexa. Na realidade, apenas eu obtive sucesso com este dom e agora eu tenho a chance de fazê-la minha pupila. E se eu tiver correto, você ira me ultrapassar. Em suas aulas, vamos trabalhar exaustivamente para abrir caminhos para que haja mais conexões neurais. Sim, isto é possível devido a plasticidade neural, que é capacidade que os neurônios têm de formar novas conexões a cada momento. Iremos realizar através da organização da sua mente, de jogos mentais, leituras, artes e a arte da legilimência e oclumência. Pode parecer fácil, porém vai reparar que esta será a aula mais cansativa que terá. Alguma dúvida?

\- Na realidade? Milhares, mas acho que com o tempo serão sanadas.

\- Sim, é normal ficar curiosa. Por isso vamos começar hoje aprendendo a organizar a mente. Para isso eu vou utilizar um feitiço antigo, que me permitirá ter acesso às imagens formadas em sua mente e com isto eu posso te auxiliar na formação inicial da organização. Pra começar encoste-se na poltrona confortavelmente, feche seus olhos e tome algumas respirações profundas.

Enquanto Hermione se posicionava, ele conjurou um vinho tinto bebeu um gole e, quando viu que ela estava pronta, apontou a varinha para ela e pronunciou: " _Aliquam Guide Mens*",_ Ambos foram tomados por uma nevoa dourada que se dissipou rapidamente. Após isto ele se recostou na poltrona tomou mais um gole do vinho e iniciou a aula. ( **N/A** : Outra música guia: /watch?v=yOj13yssWjQ )

\- Agora... Imagine um livro qualquer com folhas em branco.

Um livro rosa, de aparência bem antiga, surgiu na mente dela.

\- Muito bem... Agora quero que você imagine palavras se formando... elas formam uma história... a sua história... mais especificamente toda a sua infância. Coloque todas as suas memórias neste livro. Deixe a mente se sobrecarregar delas, sons... cores...formas... tudo. Coloque suas emoções junto com cada imagem, tudo o que você sentiu e sente. Pegue tudo e coloque neste livro. Até o ponto que não fique nada de fora.

De repente, o livro começou a se encher de imagens... conversas... sonhos... aventuras... choros... risos. Quando algo tentava sair do local, ou não era devidamente colocado, Merlin ia e gentilmente auxiliava.

\- Agora imagine este livro indo parar em uma estante branca. Deixe-o lá. E imagine agora um outro livro, o livro da história de sua família. Repita o mesmo processo... deixe a memória vir, de seus pais... avós... tios... primos... encha o livro delas. E quando terminar, deixe na estante.

E mais um livro se encheu.

\- Agora quero que imagine todas as suas aulas. Desde a sua infância até agora... dá sua primeira aulinha quando bebê até a aula de hoje. Ponha em um livro amarelo. E quando terminar coloque na estante.

Este livro era enorme! E para auxiliá-la, ele recortou em várias edições com índices.

\- Agora quero que imagine as pessoas que já passaram na sua vida... professores, colegas de sala, pessoas que você viu na rua... Imagine lembre-se e coloque todos em um livro branco. Quando terminar coloque na estante.

Mais um livro se encheu... Este era de tamanho médio. Não tão grosso quanto o antigo, mas era grande.

\- Imagine agora os locais que você esteve. Passeios que foi, locais que rapidamente passou... coloque em um livro azul celeste. Quando terminar coloque na estante.

\- Agora querida, imagine o local onde você está, sua casa até então... Hogwarts. Passe por sua memória tudo o que viveu até agora nesta escola. Todos os amigos... os momentos... a escola em si. Tudo. E coloque neste livro marrom. Quando terminar coloque na estante.

O livro se encheu... de cores... imagens... sons... cheiros... sentimentos.

\- Agora quero que veja todos os seus amigos. Desde a infância, até os dias de hoje. - neste momento ela ficou tensa - Não importa se ele te machucou ou não... ou se ele não é mais seu amigo. Lembre-se dos rostos... de todos os momentos que passou. Deixe a emoção vir, deixe-se levar e encha um livro azul com o conteúdo.

Este livro foi sendo enchido aos poucos... e conforme ia enchendo, lágrimas começaram a correr pelo rosto dela... Algumas de alegria, outras de tristeza. Pela ligação que tinham, Merlin também experimentou as lembranças e no final ele também chorava.

\- Céus criança, o que fizeram com você? Oh doce menina... – Tomado pelo momento Merlin transfigura um livro preto. – Querida, quero que coloque neste livro toda dor. Toda mágoa. Tudo que a machucou, física ou psicologicamente. Mas não feche... Nós vamos fechar este livro juntos. Como um simbolismo de mudança.

Dessa vez eram mais sentimentos acompanhados de imagens. Conforme iam enchendo o livro, eles iam chorando, soluçando juntos. Chegando ao ponto de Merlin não se conter e abraçá-la. E quando finalmente acabou... Juntos eles guardaram o livro, agora faltava apenas um.

\- Agora, minha querida, quero que visualize um livro vermelho. Nele você colocará todos os seus anseios amorosos... todas as fantasias sexuais. Mas não feche o livro ainda.

Imagens iam preenchendo este livro... salas de aula... laboratório de poções... carros... parques... algemas... cordas... camas...

\- Antes de fecharmos agora quero que não racionalize. Quero que deixe apenas a mente ir. Imagine a pessoa que você ama ou sente um forte desejo. Deixe a imagem do rosto dele ou deles virem. Coloque no livro e feche imediatamente.

Uma imagens apareceu e começou a preencher o livro Ronald Weasley, seu ex-namorado. E quando ela estava quase fechando... uma outra imagem apareceu...para ela passou desapercebido, porém para Merlin não. O rosto para ele era familiar, era alguém que Salazar já havia falado, sim... Aquele era Severo Snape. Ele sem que ela percebesse sutilmente colocou no livro e pediu para que ela guardasse junto aos outros, naquele momento Merlin percebeu que estava no caminho correto e que ela realmente era quem ele imaginará.

\- Muito bem, Hermione, agora sua mente está organizada e catalogada. Sempre que você precisar utilizar alguma memória basta vir aqui nos livros. E eles se abriram. - A estante cobriria facilmente umas três bibliotecas de Hogwarts, pela quantidade de livros postos. Amanhã iremos aprender a protegê-la contra ataques. E aprender sobre o uso do livro que eu acrescentei. Agora lentamente você vai imaginar este lugar sento tomado por uma neblina... e ela vai ficando mais forte... mais forte... até o ponto que você não enxergará mais nada... e quando estiver tudo em branco... você abrirá os olhos.

Após alguns minutos ambos abriram os olhos e se olharam. Merlin foi quem tomou a palavra.

\- Hermione, o que fizemos hoje é um método bruxo de mapa mental. Todas as suas memórias estarão ainda em você, só que de uma maneira mais organizada. E a partir de agora, todas as novas memórias serão catalogadas e colocadas nos livros automaticamente. Um dos grandes problemas para quem inicia um treinamento de oclumência é manter a mente quieta, em paz. Com a mente organizada desta forma ficará mais simples. Pois basta deixar todos os livros lá.. na estante... que sua mente já ficará em paz. Ou quando você precisa se lembrar de tal matéria, fica mais fácil achar dentro de si a informação. Apenas os que têm o dom que nós temos, podem organizar sua mente assim, os demais tem que aprender a ter muito auto-controle, para silenciar e organizar a mente. Como disse antes querida, amanhã iremos aprender a como proteger de contra-ataques mentais. Hoje quero que, antes de dormir, imagine apenas aquela neblina. Pode fazer isto?

\- Sim.

\- Então estamos finalizados por hoje. Vá jantar e descanse... E Hermione, Parabéns pela aula hoje. – disse ele dando uma piscadinha e então sumindo.

Voltando à biblioteca, encontrou Lyse esperando com o jantar pronto e a cama preparada. Merlin estava certo, a aula dele não era a mais fisicamente cansativa, mas era mentalmente. Ela estava exausta, tanto que logo que jantou apenas conseguiu ler os livros que havia separado e deitou-se, imaginando a neblina conforme instruída, dormiu rapidamente.

Foi acordada às seis horas com Lyse a chamando para tomar banho, tomar café e ir para aula. Pela primeira vez dentro destes dias ela descansou.

A aula com Joana foi da mesma forma que no dia anterior. Um treinamento intensivo e quase massacrante. Joana ia ao limite de seus músculos, no limite de seu corpo. Mas incrivelmente após a aula ela se sentia quebrada, porém realizada.

A aula de Morgana foi um pouco diferente, ao invés de uma clareira elas estavam em um riacho, cujas águas eram límpidas e se podia ver as pedras no fundo. Sentaram-se em uma pedra próxima as águas.

\- Como na aula passada você foi extremamente bem, hoje vamos estudar o elemento água. Água é o elemento da purificação, do subconsciente. Assim como a água é fluida, em constante mutação, fluindo de um nível para o outro, também é muito difícil de dominar. Ao contrário do fogo, ela trás o sentimento de refresco e paz. Podemos começar?

\- Sim, podemos.

\- Quero que olhe para as águas deste lugar... toque na água e sinta ela sua pele... sinta ela correr por entre seus dedos ... a suavidade... a leveza que sua mão fica... agora com as mãos ainda na água feche seus olhos... imagine esta água subir por entre seus dedos... como se pudesse fundi-la a sua pele... fazendo dela e você um único ser. Deixe esse sentimento subir... tomando conta de seu braço... até o seu coração... seja inundada por estas águas. Quando você estiver totalmente cheia, quero que tire a mão da água, abra os olhos e olhe para a sua mão direita. Com os olhos abertos imagine agora essa água saindo bem do centro de sua mão e subindo... como um chafariz... lentamente e depois maior... Agora com a mão esquerda a mesma coisa... lentamente agora a água de suas mãos vai cessando...sumindo – Ambas as mãos de Hermione, que jorravam água, agora foram ficando secas. – Agora, Hermione, quero que você direcione suas mãos para o rio. Imagine que o rio é sua mão... imagine um enorme chafariz surgindo bem no meio dele... ganhando força.

Frisando a testa e fechando os olhos, ela se concentrou e então abrindo os olhos, direcionou as mãos e sim, um grande chafariz surgiu no meio do riacho.

\- Muito bem minha querida. Agora deixe que ele cesse... calmamente... isso... excelente.

Em poucos minutos o rio estava normal e as águas calmas novamente.

\- Perfeito, Hermione. E veja ainda temos muito tempo... então vamos para o elemento seguinte: Ar. O elemento ar fisicamente é o elemento do intelecto; é o domínio do pensamento. Em termos de magia, é um poderoso instrumento de mudança, de movimento. Rege os encantamentos e rituais envolvendo viagens, responsável pelo equilíbrio entre os efeitos passivo e ativo do fogo e da água. Como um intermediário, o princípio do ar herda do fogo o calor, e a umidade da água. Levante-se e Feche os olhos, querida. Sinta a brisa quem vem de encontro ao seu rosto... deixe que ela passe por entre os seus cabelos balançando... sinta o frescor que ele traz. Sinta como ele é sutil, com seu rosto... delicado. Se una a ele... deixe-se ser um com ele... sinta-se leve...leve... quase como se flutuasse. Não racionalize, apenas deixe-se.

Como em transe, Hermione começou a se soltar... todas as dores sumiram... tudo se tornou leve... ela sentia o vento com ela... quase como se a convidando para dançar com ele... ela estica os braços... e então... ela começou a flutuar... seus pés foram saindo do solo... suavemente... Ela então começa a ouvir um som... o som do vento... era como uma cantiga de ninar... a vontade que ela tinha era bailar com o vento... um sorriso começou aparecer em seu rosto... era sublime a paz... o conforto... Ao fundo ouviu a voz de Morgana a chamando...

\- Hermione... Volte... Calmamente... deixe seu corpo tornar-se pesado... aos poucos... isso... Perfeito.

Pousando novamente ao solo, abriu os olhos e encontrou o rosto de Morgana. Ela estava com um sorriso estonteante.

\- Minha menina! Muito... muito bem feito. Nunca vi alguém ser convidada pelo vento a dançar, não tão rápido pelo menos. Notável! Bem, por hoje finalizamos. Amanhã iremos ver o último elemento, sendo assim, pesquise levemente sobre o tema. – dizendo isto ela desapareceu.

Quando voltou a biblioteca, ela se sentia leve. Novamente pegou alguns livros, os guardou foi para aula com Merlin.

A sala era a mesma, Merlin como Joana não alterou seu ambiente. Sentados nas poltronas ele começou a instruiu para que ele pudesse começar a aula.

\- Hoje iremos dar continuidade à aula. Ontem nos organizamos sua mente, hoje iremos aprender a defendê-la. Como você bem sabe, existem dois tipos de feitiço: Legilimência e Oclumência. Na Legilimência podemos penetrar a mente de alguém, ou implantar imagens falsas. Já na Oclumência podemos ser capazes de nos protegermos de invasões, repelir o efeito da Veritaserum, de Poções do amor e da Maldição Imperius. Sei que você já teve experiência com a Legilimência, mas vamos começar com a Oclumência, ok?! Sendo assim, vamos à prática. Quero que volte aquele local onde sua estante está... Agora vamos aprender de duas formas, a primeira será você simplesmente deixar nublado... Com aquela neblina que vimos ontem, só que ela terá que ser mais densa, quase como se fosse uma muralha. E eu tentarei encontrar uma maneira de entrar. Você está pronta?

\- Sim. – disse ela convicta.

\- _Legilimens_ _!_

Na primeira tentativa ela conseguiu bloquear ele por quinze minutos. Na segunda por meia hora e na terceira por uma hora. Sentindo-se satisfeito, ele passou a explicar a segunda forma.

\- Agora minha querida, vamos a forma mais complexa. Nesta fase, você terá que aprender a esconder esta estante. Terá que preparar obstáculos como em um campo minado.

\- Como um labirinto?

\- Sim, bem isto. Um labirinto impossível de atravessar. Pode soltar toda sua criatividade para colocar empecilhos. Proteja a todo custo a sua estante.

\- Se uma pessoa se machucar quando faz legilimência, ela se machuca também fisicamente?

\- Sim. Embora, nós didaticamente, dividimos em corpo e mente, eles são um só. Quando algo acontece algo com a mente, o corpo sofre também. Assim como se sua mente morrer, seu corpo também irá. Por isso é necessário tomar cuidado ao proteger sua estante e proteger-se quando faz-se legilimência. Vejamos se você entendeu. Vou te dar cinco minutos para você proteger sua mente, depois vou tentar invadir.

Hermione fechou seus olhos e se concentrou. Passados cinco minutos, Merlin começou.

Ele estava em um corredor extenso. Nele haviam diversas portas, todas coloridas. O que o surpreendeu foi que ao entrar haviam mais portas e mais portas... era um imenso labirinto sem fim de portas, por mais que ele tentasse ele sempre caia na errada... Ele começou a acelerar as tentativas para que talvez ela ficasse fraca e dificultasse o modo de despistá-lo, mas ela era implacável, não havia um padrão. Ele nunca havia visto alguém aprender rapidamente e ser tão eficiente. Ele mesmo nunca havia pensado em algo assim. Saindo da mente dela, ele retoma a aula.

\- Muito bem feito, Hermione, mas o que te levou a este modelo de distração? Eu nunca vi algo assim... Normalmente as pessoas veem um labirinto de folhas, como no torneio tribruxo.

\- Bem, um labirinto propriamente dito seria muito fácil encontrar o padrão. Já as portas e cores não. Eu posso alterar... fazer repetições... combinações. É muito parecido com aritmância ou runas.

\- Notável... Notável... Bem, já que você se saiu tão bem, vamos avançar um pouco mais. Existe uma Oclumência diferente. Ao invés de bloquear tudo, você apenas bloqueia o que não quer que os outros vejam. Mas de uma maneira mais sutil... Você irá enviar este labirinto para o fundo de sua mente... em um buraco negro... onde ficará difícil a pessoa ver que existe mais. Entendeu?

\- Sim.

\- Você deve apenas me mostrar apenas você estudando. Ok? Vou te dar dois 2 minutos para tentar, e vou invadir novamente.

Vencendo o prazo novamente, ele invadiu a mente. E novamente, ela realizou com sucesso.

\- Muito bem, minha querida. Amanhã vamos nos ater a criar imagens falsas e a arte da Legilimência. Tenha uma boa noite.

Voltando a biblioteca, novamente encontrou Lyse esperando com o jantar pronto e a cama preparada, só que desta vez, ela iria tomar um banho primeiro. Jantou, fez sua pesquisa e deitou-se.

Acordar para aula de Joana estava começando a ficar mais fácil, mas não menos cansativo. Ela estava testando os limites no máximo. Hoje além dos exercícios "básicos" Acrescentou uma corrida de uma hora e uma escalada em árvores. Ao final da aula ela estava exausta, mas feliz. Parecia que ao final da aula ela ficava renovada.

Já aula de Morgana foi especial, pois faltava apenas um elemento para finalizar. O elemento Terra.

\- Bem Hermione, como pode perceber, falta apenas um elemento a Terra. Este é o elemento com o qual estamos mais à vontade, pois é nossa morada. Terra não representa necessariamente a Terra física, mas sua porção estável, sólida, segura. A Terra é o alicerce dos elementos, a base... É nesse plano que a maioria de nós passa boa parte de nossas vidas. Quando caminhamos, sentamos, nos erguemos, rastejamos, comemos, dormimos, trabalhamos, estamos trabalhando dentro do elemento da Terra. Por sustentar, ser fértil, isso faz com se este elemento seja considerado feminino, assim sendo, há inúmeros feitiços que com os poderes do elemento terra se tornem mais fortes, principalmente os feitiços de reprodução. Vamos lá?

Morgana se levantou e conduziu Hermione para o meio de uma floresta.

\- Feche os olhos, Hermione, e confie em mim.

Quando a moça a obedeceu, ela a guiou para tocar em uma árvore.

\- O que é isto que você está tocando?

Tateando um pouco ela respondeu - Uma árvore?

\- Exato... Sinta a aspereza de seu casco, e a força que ela tem...

Guiando-a, novamente fez com que ela se abaixasse e tocasse o chão.

\- Agora sinta a terra que a cerca... A leveza das partículas que a compõe... A resistência que ela se dá ao solo...

Levantando, ela a conduziu ao centro da floresta, as árvores a cercavam por todos os lados, assim como os arbustos.

\- A Terra é a mãe de todos os seres, é o elemento que dá a vida. Tudo que respira e existe contém o elemento terra, ele é a junção de todos os elementos de uma vez só. Para se unir a ele você terá que se deixar levar. Deixar-se esvaziar completamente... E se encher da vida que contém em tudo. Irei soltar sua mão agora, Hermione. Você está segura e eu estarei aqui, mas agora eu preciso que você se solte... Respire profundamente e apenas ouça o que está em volta. Sem pressa e com calma... Ouça os sons da natureza e se una a ela. Novamente, peço que não racionalize, apenas deixe-se. Tente ouvir o som do vento... O calor do solo... O som das águas por baixo do solo e dentro de tudo... Ouça e se una a todos os elementos.

Ao final da frase, Morgana se colocou ao lado de uma árvore e esperou.

Hermione estava confusa, como ela iria se ligar a Terra?

" _O fogo e a água eu visualizei, o vento eu senti, mas a terra? A vida? Bem... eu sou viva, não? Em meu corpo tem tudo isso... então... quem sabe?"_

Acalmando a respiração ela começou a se concentrar em seu batimento... Calmos e compassados... e sua respiração... o ar entrava e saia... Entrava e saia... Entrava... Saia... De repente, ela começou a sentir seu corpo esquentar, era como se ela estivesse pegando fogo _... "FOGO! Elemento fogo!"_ Ela se concentrou e deixou-o tomar conta dela... Fazer parte dela... Quando finalmente ela achou que iria morrer queimada, uma onda de refresco a encheu... Apaziguando, era o elemento água trazendo o equilibro homotérmico... Sentiu uma brisa leve tocando-lhe a mão... era o elemento vento, ele começou acariciando a mão, passando pelo cabelo e tocando em seu coração. Quando achou que havia acabado ela sentiu algo diferente. Era como se algo estivesse a inundando, era diferente do elemento água... Era mais forte, quase como se ela tivesse tomado uma Felix Felicis... Era um sentimento de vida... " _VIDA! Terra! É isso! Este é o elemento terra!"_ Ela deixou com que a inundasse ... Subindo até sua cabeça... Aos poucos sentiu como se agora ela estivesse vestindo uma couraça... Algo que a protegeria de qualquer mal... Ela se sentia feliz, como nunca foi... A vontade que tinha era de gargalhar. E foi o que ela fez, o que começou com uma risada contida, evoluiu para uma gargalhada. E conforme ria, ela foi se elevando ao céu... Subindo com o ar... Não sabia o que a levou fazer isto, mas levantou a mão direita e uma tocha de fogo se formou ao seu lado, com a mão esquerda um chafariz de agua se formou. De repente ela abriu os olhos e olhou para Morgana. Ela estava sorrindo docemente para a menina, e a fez um sinal para ela descer... Aos poucos ela desceu... os sons foram desaparecendo e sumindo até restar apenas o silêncio novamente.

\- Muito... Mais muito bem. Eu diria espetacularmente bem! Foi um espetáculo de se ver. Minha querida, hoje não teremos mais tempo, porém, a partir de agora, iremos trabalhar em aumentar esta ligação. Você deve conseguir senti-los mais facilmente ao final desta semana. Aproveite este tempo para sanar todas as dúvidas. – Dizendo isto, ela desapareceu.

Hermione estava extasiada. Foi o sentimento mais profundo que sentiu na vida. Ela amava as aulas com Morgana. Eram difíceis, porém mágicas.

Já as aulas com Merlin, eram desafiadoras. Ela se surpreendeu com a empatia que ele teve ao final de sua primeira aula, mas ele era mais formal que os outros.

\- Como nós falamos na aula passada hoje, vamos trabalhar as falsas memórias, ou simplesmente uma memória mentirosa. Mentir é o ato de afirmar que é verdadeiro aquilo que não é, ou seja, inventar algo e acreditar naquilo que se conta. No caso de uma memória falsa, seria inventar uma memória que não existiu. Uma boa memória falsa tem sempre um pouco de verdade. Por exemplo: um ambiente conhecido, uma pessoa conhecida, mas uma conversa que nunca existiu. O ambiente te traz referencias de som, local e cheiros... e assim por diante. Uma mentira com uma verdade. Entendeu? Te darei cinco minutos para imaginar uma conversa nossa na sala de aula de Morgana.

Ao final do tempo ele a testou. Havia coisas a reparar, mas mesmo assim ela foi muito bem para a primeira vez.

\- Muito bem, Hermione. Há coisas que devemos melhorar como a veridicidade do local, e as características das pessoas. Por isso que, para inventar uma falsa memória, você deve conhecer muito bem a pessoa que você conversa. Pois há traços pessoais na fala e nas expressões. Iremos trabalhar mais com você durante esta semana. Agora passemos para a Legilimência. Como você sabe é a arte penetrar a mente de alguém, ou implantar as imagens falsas que criamos. Você já experimentou o básico dela esses dias atrás, porém hoje iremos ver como entrar no escudo de uma pessoa e acessar as memórias mais antigas. Muitas pessoas protegem bem suas mentes, e outras protegem debilmente. Assim como nosso trabalho na oclumência era criar um padrão para evitar a entrada, agora nós temos que descobrir o padrão que permite a entrada. Como lhe falei antes, a maioria utiliza o esquema de labirinto de plantas.

Existem dois tipos de labirintos: Sem encruzilhadas - estão formados por um único caminho, com um intrincado percurso que nos aproxima e nos afasta do centro. Este tipo de labirinto não oferecem nenhuma dificuldade para entrar, percorrê-los na sua totalidade, chegar ao seu centro e, finalmente, sair deles. Com encruzilhadas - São labirintos onde há nós com mais de um caminho de partida. Para sair de um labirinto com encruzilhadas podemos utilizar o "método da esquerda", só é preciso caminhar apoiando constantemente uma mão na parede e avançar sem perder o contato.

Fora isto ainda tem pessoas que utilizam o método "fortaleza". Isto é eles constroem uma muralha, cercam ela como se fosse uma fortaleza. Neste caso você deve procurar brechas... são como se fossem fissuras. A partir daí você consegue abrir esta redoma e ir adentrando. Você entendeu os conceitos?

\- Sim.

-Então vamos praticar. Você tentará entrar em minha mente, igual você realizou anteriormente. Abra a sua mente e deixe ir. Sem o feitiço Legilimens.

Após algumas tentativas ela conseguiu realizar uma invasão com sucesso.

\- Muito bem minha querida, vamos continuar e aperfeiçoar estas técnicas durante esta semana. E iremos ver uma maneira mais sofisticada também que vem de uma derivação desta, para mentes mais preparadas. Tenha uma boa noite. – Disse ele, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Como de rotina, ela voltou, jantou e logo dormiu.

Após estas aulas, a semana seguiu sem alterações. A cada dia ela aumentava a sua afinidade com seus novos poderes. Ao chegar sexta feira, ela foi informada que no dia seguinte realizaria uma prova para testar seus conhecimentos. A qual ela foi absurdamente bem, realizou todos os feitiços relacionados aos elementos, combateu e atacou a mente de Merlin e incrivelmente superou o tempo de Joana nos exercícios. Sendo assim seus professores a informaram que a partir do dia seguinte a rotina iria mudar. Novas matérias seriam vistas, Morgana deixaria ela por uma semana e Salazar assumiria as aulas. Joana a ensinaria a lutar, Merlin a guerrear e Salazar as Artes das Trevas. Ela estava empolgada. Principalmente pelas aulas de Salazar.

-FT-

 **Em algum lugar em Londres... Nos tempos atuais...**

Sentado em uma cadeira inteira de couro, em frente a uma enorme janela, estava ele, contemplativo. Quando as portas da sala se abrem.

\- Meu senhor, o Senhor chamou? – um homem loiro se ajoelha.

\- Lucius – Voldemort toca a cabeça dele e ele se levanta– Quais são as notícias?

\- O Senhor eu... eu estava no meio ainda da missão. Voltei antes, pois o Senhor me chamou. Mas o Senhor estava certo. Há um novo membro da família Verum. Porém ainda não se sabe quem é, o nome ainda está..

Voldemort não deixou ele terminar a frase – Lucius, eu não quis saber se era real ou não. Isso eu já soube pelo elfo maldito.

– Meu Senhor, eu tenho um encontro com uma pessoa hoje ainda. Te garanto que ainda hoje eu terei mais informações.

– Quero o nome! E eu quero esta pessoa aqui, comigo. Ele será um importante aliado nesta guerra... Vá e volte aqui quando souber quem é, já sabe o que acontecerá se não conseguir.

\- Sim, meu Senhor. – Lucius sai deixando Voldemort sozinho novamente.

\- Sim. Isto era o que estava esperando... em breve... muito em breve Potter não existirá e o meu reinado será eterno.

-FT-

 **22 dias para trás no tempo...**

A aula de Joana foi diferente, não ouve alterações na sala. Elas teriam aula de defesa e luta.

\- Defesa pessoal, ou autodefesa, é um conjunto de vários métodos que têm como fim neutralizar um ataque pessoal. Iremos tanto dominar o adversário de maneira segura e sem provocar danos excessivos, quanto utilizar técnicas com maior poder ofensivo e letal. Você deverá aprender a atacar sutil e perfeitamente como um ninja, e fortemente como um cavaleiro. Com o corpo, espadas, facas, lanças e por fim, magia. Muitos bruxos confiam apenas em sua magia e esquecem o poder que tem uma boa lâmina ou corpo. E isto trás uma vantagem, pois a melhor arma é aquela que seu oponente não espera. O melhor ataque é pelo caminho obscuro para o seu adversário. Hoje vamos treinar o corpo. Amanhã facas, depois espada... lança e a magia será em conjunto com Morgana. Não será avaliada por mim esta semana, e sim no seu teste final. Porém nas aulas, se não lutar com veracidade, irá se machucar, pois vou lutar como em combate. Terá que me atacar e se defender, por bem ou por mal.

Primeiro Joana a ensinou os golpes, depois ambas lutaram. Joana tinha um "Q" de sádica. Ela não tinha dó ou piedade. Seus chutes eram poderosos e seus socos imperdoáveis. Ela aproveitava distrações ou o cansaço de Hermione para atacá-la.

\- O inimigo não esperará você tomar fôlego. Ele não tem misericórdia. Ele vira para te matar. Agora se defenda! Use o seu corpo a seu favor. Use o meu corpo conta mim. Use a cabeça! USE QUALQUER COISA, MAS ME ATAQUE!

Foi difícil, mas quando a aula estava prestes a acabar Hermione conseguiu acertar um soco de direita em Joana. Que caiu ao solo duro e rapidamente.

Limpando o sangue do rosto ela lhe disse - Muito bom! Amanhã facas. Vou pedir para Lyse preparar um banho curativo para você. Até amanhã.

O banho foi maravilhoso, ela saiu renovada. Pronta para sua primeira aula com Salazar

" _Quero só ver. Espero que ele seja um pouco menos sarcástico quanto o Snape. Mas tão bom quanto a ele também... bem ambos já são sexy... PORRA! Lá vem o sexy de novo. O que merda está acontecendo comigo para toda hora lembrar do cretino do Snape? E onde pelas calcinhas de Circe Severo Snape é sexy? Bem.. Mione vai.. seja honesta...o jeito que ele anda... a voz... Mas só. O que ele tem disso ele tem de filho da puta... sarcástico... Deixe de bobeira e vamos a aula."_

Salazar Sonserina foi um desafio para ela. Sim, ele era tudo o que ela queria e também o que não queria. A organização da sala de aula de Salazar ela muito semelhante com a de Merlin. As paredes eram pretas com tecidos verdes que formavam uma espécie de tenda no teto. Havia uma lareira acessa, um tapete felpudo verde à frente e duas poltronas macias, uma em frente a outra, próximas a lareira. Ao centro uma mesa com uma gaiola cheia de ratos. O modo de entrar dele pareceu-se muito com o do Professor Snape. " _Este homem quase flutua quando anda!"_

\- Bom dia Hermione, finalmente, vamos começar as nossas aulas. Desde o início quero alertá-la que não será fácil. Artes das trevas é uma matéria extremamente complexa. Levam-se anos para compreender nitidamente como se adequar a ela. Vou te ensinar o básico de toda ela. E durante os anos, se desejar, posso te tutorear.

\- Desculpe Salazar, mas se eu mexer com a artes das trevas eu não me tornarei uma pessoa má? Não estaria transpondo um limite que, aos olhos do mundo bruxo, é intransponível? – Questiona ela.

\- Como sabe, Artes das Trevas são também conhecidas como magia negra desde a Antiguidade, este é usado pra causar dor, sofrimento e danos nas pessoas. Porém o que a história nunca conta, é o outro lado da moeda. Assim como tem várias magias que tiram a vida ou machucam, há algumas que salvam ou até curam. Se você pensar no feitiço **Cutare,** por exemplo **.** Eleconjura uma lâmina em formato de meia lua, que é disparada na direção do alvo. É um feitiço mal? Eu diria depende. Se você atacar alguém aleatoriamente? Sim. Mas se você usar para caçar? E se usar para se defender de um ataque? O correto e o incorreto. O Bom e o Mal... Depende da cultura.– Se inclinando um pouco para frente e olhando fixamente aos olhos dela – Então, Hermione, eu lhe pergunto: O que é correto para você? Em uma guerra, você mata para sobreviver ou morre para manter uma suposta ideologia? – voltando a sua antiga posição continua– Mas deixemos o manto do moralismo para Merlin, voltando ao tema desta aula. Hoje iremos ver como conjurar os feitiços básicos da Magia das trevas. Veremos o _Cutare,_ _Asfixo Maladum,_ _Pernum Negrum, Veritas,_ _Perversus Lembrancis._ Você irá treinar com os ratos que aqui estão.

A aula correu com muito esforço feito pela Hermione. Principalmente psicológico. Porque por mais que ela quisesse, ainda sim a sua consciência ainda dizia que era errado. Faltando cinco minutos para acabar a aula, Salazar a interrompe.

\- Muito bem, Hermione, encerramos por hoje. E amanhã iremos aprender a nos defender destes feitiços. Até.

A aula de Merlin foi um pouco diferente, ao invés das poltronas tradicionais, estavam em uma grande sala branca... O local se assemelhava a ala da enfermaria de Hogwarts.

\- Hoje iremos trabalhar as formas de Cura. Somos compostos por matéria energética, moléculas e átomos, ou seja, somos energia, magia. Outro fator importante é a reativação da memória celular. Temos dentro de nós o código genético, dentro de um DNA físico de duas fitas entrelaçadas. Este código pode ser reprogramado e fazer com que as células deixem de funcionar corretamente. Quando os comandos são enviados para o campo energético, há a reativação destas células fazendo com que cesse a desprogramação e, por ação da frequência original, novas células vão nascer funcionando normalmente. Para começar qualquer tipo de cura é preciso ter a mente saudável, e este saudável é pensar que sua magia pode te ajudar e acreditar que é possível. Se você for forte o suficiente, até mesmo uma imperdoável será mais fácil de suportar. Lembre-se que, quem conhece o próprio corpo e energia somos nós mesmos. Há varias formas de se trabalhar. Vou lhe passar algumas formas hoje e durante a semana iremos trabalhá-las.

A primeira é a forma da mente. Para isso eu irei lhe causar um pequeno corte em seu braço. Você irá sentir a dor, mas experimente fechar os olhos, fazer uma respiração profunda e visualizar sua dor sumindo como se estivesse em um cinema, apenas assistindo. E aos poucos imagine seu sangramento fechar.

Foi muito difícil deixar de sentir a dor... Mas com toda a concentração do mundo ela começou a sentir diminuir, se tornar suportável e aos poucos ir se fechando. _"Isto foi estranho, mas até que foi prazeroso... Prazeroso? Deus, eu estou ficando louca!"_

\- Não minha querida, você está se tornando poderosa. Um dos problemas deste tipo de cura é isto, ele atrai para algo relacionado as artes das trevas. Diga-me querida, você sentiu algo especial em suas aulas?

\- Bem... Agora que você falou eu senti uma certa compulsão a violência que eu não tinha... senti uma voracidade que nunca senti antes, era como se eu quisesse matar, como se meu sangue quisesse esta violência. E na aula hoje de Salazar eu senti um tipo de... Não sei bem o que... Era como se minha magia estivesse mais forte.

\- Bem... isto é natural, você tem se mostrado uma jovem especial. As artes das trevas tem um certo desejo para os magos poderosos. Morgana mesmo é uma que foi atraída para ela. Façamos o seguinte, iremos abordar as formas de cura branca. Deixarei para outra pessoa lhe ajudar com a cura negra. Terei que conversar com ele, mas sei que ele adorará lhe auxiliar... Acho que será bom para ambos.

No dia seguinte pela manhã a aula de Joana se mostrou mais difícil e perigosa. As Facas eram lindas, e o melhor discretas.

\- Na luta com facas, você deve ganhar "intimidade" com a faca, sentindo-se o mais confortável possível, até o ponto em que a faca se transforme numa extensão de seu próprio braço. Seus movimentos devem ser leves e precisos. A defesa com facas exige o melhor dos dois hemisférios, onde o lutador prepara seu corpo a reagir de maneira intuitiva ao mesmo tempo em que elabora um intrincado jogo de estratégia para dominar o adversário, às vezes, sacrificando alguns peões para tomar a rainha do adversário. O equilíbrio em uma luta é fundamental para conseguir atacar e se defender de maneira eficiente, principalmente pelo fato de um erro ser fatal em um combate. Uma base deve ser confortável para o lutador ao mesmo tempo em que mantenha a mobilidade. Pegue sua faca ali ao lado e vamos treinar.

Ao final da aula, ambas tinham cortes e arranhões, e tinham muito o que treinar. Mas era inegável o prazer que ambas tinham. Hermione estava conhecendo um lado dela que ela jamais sonhou que existia e embora isto a assustasse, também lhe dava um imenso prazer. Joana a curou com um passar de mãos sobre seus ombros. E a dispensou.

Salazar era um desafio. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele era sexy como o diabo, ele era sarcástico e, insuportavelmente, arrogante.

\- Hoje, vamos aprender a se defender dos feitiços da arte das trevas. Eu não vou ficar aqui ensinando contra-feitiços bobos que você aprende na escola. Vamos direto a dois que, a meu ver, são os que você deve aprender para vencer uma batalha. _Rursus,_ que deve ser usado para se defender de qualquer feitiço que envolva algo sendo jogado a você, pois ele faz com que o objeto volte diretamente a pessoa que jogou, como um bumerangue trouxa, segundo Merlin me disse. _Tueri,_ que faz com que qualquer feitiço jogado para lhe trazer dor não surta efeito. Ele funciona como uma couraça, não permitindo com que nada atinja seu corpo, só não funciona para o Avada e Crucios. Na aula de hoje, você terá que mostrar que as aulas de Joana serviram para alguma coisa. Irá lutar comigo. Apenas se defenda. Vamos ver o quão rapidamente você pode se defender. – dizendo isto tirou o manto, arregaçou as mangas e foi ao centro da arena, para começar a aula, ou melhor dizendo, a luta.

Ao final da aula Hermione estava exausta. Salazar não era alguém para se brincar, ele era ágil, e ardiloso, pois sempre que podia, lançava palavras de zombaria para que ela perdesse a concentração. No final da aula ele ratificou que iriam praticar durante a semana incansavelmente até que ela o superasse.

A aula de Merlin foi realizada no mesmo ambiente. Porém desta vez havia vários objetos sobre uma mesa ao centro da sala.

\- Como lhe falei, iremos ver a cura branca. Ela se dá através de feitiços, poções, cristais e os elementos. Os feitiços, você já sabe, como o Braquium Remendo, Episkey, Vulnera Sanentur. As poções como Essência de Arruda, Antídoto a Venenos Incomuns e comuns, a Poção Wiggenweld. Os cristais são diversos, mas o principal é o cristal de quartzo. Neste caso a cura ocorrer quando se coloca as pedras sobre o corpo. E por fim os elementos. Como Morgana ensinou, eles estão em todos os lugares. Com a ajuda deles, pode-se unir a eles e através da poderosa magia deles, obter-se a cura física e psíquica. Esta semana, iremos trabalhar todos estes tópicos. Vamos começar?

A aula decorreu sem intercorrências, apenas algumas dificuldades de concentração ou até incredulidade às vezes por conta dos cristais. Ao término da aula, Merlin recomendou que ela estudasse um pouco sobre o tópico e abrisse a mente para um novo mundo.

A semana correu como um vento para ela. Próximo ao fim das aulas da semana, ela conseguiu vencer Salazar no duelo, o que levou a um elogio do mesmo. E no final de semana ela foi informada das alterações que viriam para a próxima: As aulas com Joana cessariam, o que ao mesmo tempo era um alívio e um pesadelo, ela teria pela manhã aulas com Salazar, a tarde com Morgana e as noites, continuaria com Merlin.

-FT-

 **Em algum lugar em Manchester... Nos tempos atuais...**

\- Você tem certeza? – Lucius disse a um homem cabelos curtos e crespos sentado à sua frente, Dawlish era seu nome.

\- Sim, Lucius. Eu ouvi nitidamente eles falando. É alguém que estuda em Hogwarts. Parece que é uma jovem.

\- Muito bem. Assim ficará mais fácil, mas ainda preciso de um nome, Dawlish.

\- Mas, Lucius, eu não sei se eu...

\- Eu não me importo como ou quem. Faça! Amanhã, eu quero amanhã! Agora suma daqui.

Saindo mais do que rapidamente, deixou Lucius sozinho com seus pensamentos.

"Se ela for da escola, Draco e Severo poderão dar conta disto. E, quem sabe o Lord das Trevas veja o valor de minha família e quem sabe ele me dê mais tempo para descobrir o nome."

-FT-

 **N/A:** Hello!  
Vamos lá. Para os que conhecem a historia, eu separei o cap em duas partes.

Espero que estejam gostando do cap, com as pequenas alterações.  
Quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic. Sinceramente não imaginava que iria ter tantas pessoas já. Muito obrigado. Fico aguardando os comentários de vocês. Vou fazer os agradecimentos após o Léxico. Fiquem agora com a nota da Beta. ;) Kiss Sofi

 **N/B:** Oi gente, estou aqui again. Tenho que admitir que os capítulos demoram mais porque eu enrolo pra betar, mas não me culpeeeem, meus pais inventaram de ir pra fazenda (odeio). Espero que tenham gostado, amei esse capítulo por causa das aulas kkk, deixem reviews, a beta ama vocês 3

Beijos, Mylenar.

-FT-

 **Léxico**

* frase tirada do livro Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo

 **O Vira-tempo** é um objeto parecido com uma ampulheta. Trata-se de um aparelho que consegue voltar no tempo, apesar de dever ser usado sob-regras rígidas: o passado não pode ser mudado e a pessoa que voltar ao passado não poderá deixar que os outros percebam que ela está em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo ou que o seu "eu passado" descubra o seu "eu do futuro", já que se estes se vissem, todo o tempo poderia ser drasticamente modificado, e a pessoa poderia ficar louca. A contagem do vira-tempo foi calculada com base no livro. Segundo o livro prisioneiro de Azkaban cada vez que você gira o vira-tempo equivale a uma hora.

 **Lyse e Guld** significam Brilhante e Ouro em dinamarquês.

 _ **Aliquam Guide mens**_ significa em latim "Guia para a mente"

 _ **Praesidio**_ _significa em latim_ "proteção"

 **Braquium Remendo** \- Pode curar um osso quebrado do braço.

 **Episkey** \- Usado para curar feridas ou machucados simples

 **Vulnera Sanentur** \- Usada por Snape em Draco Malfoy para desfazer os efeitos do feitiço Sectumsempra e remediá-lo. Porém o feitiço é apenas um contra-feitiço do Sectumsempra.

 **A Poção Wiggenweld** é muito fácil de ser preparada, ela tem o poder que restaurar as forças de uma pessoa que esta demasiada fraca por estar doente, por ter se machucado ou simplesmente por estar muito cansado. Sua cor é verde e é de fácil manuseio.

-FT-

 **Agradecimentos.**

A minha **beta My** lindíssima que esta sempre me socorrendo e a quem eu amo demais.

A antiga autora da fic **Meredith** , mulher que acho espetacular, e genial. Minha querida amiga a quem eu dedico minha vida. Amo você amiga. **Always and Forever.**  
A minha amiga e Irmã **Paloma** quem dá o maior apoio de que jamais imaginaria.

A minha bebê **Mandy** que ama a momzinha dela kkkk  
A minha linda filhota **Rosinha.** A quem dedico minha vida

A minha amiga **Leyla Poth** , quem me incentiva e me ajuda nesta caminhada.

 **Mikipetrova:** Olá flor! Fico contente que esteja tão ampolgada com a história. Sim, o Harry vai ser uma cena muito boa a ser vista kkk Sou meio a Hermione, eu planejo tudo para ver a pessoa sofrer rsrs Eu planejo de inicio uma postagem por semana. Pode haver alterações no decorrer do ano, já que tanto eu qt a beta temos nossos trabalhos e aulas. Mas de inicio é isso. Agora seu recadinho deixou um Q de duvida, você poderia, por favor, me mandar onde estão os erros? Quero saber para ver onde estou deixando passar algo e assim poder melhorar. Obrigadinha!

 **Liv:** Flor! Obrigada pelos elogios. Sim acompanhar a história desde o inicio para mim também tem sido um prazer e fazer as alterações uma grande responsabilidade. Agradeço e fico feliz que esteja gostando das alterações. Não sou homofóbica nem nada, apenas vejo o Harry neste mundo Yaoi e quis trazer um pouco para esta história. 

**sakurita1544:** Olá linda! Seu comentário me deixou feliz. Porque se uma escritora conegue prender o leitor ao ponto de ele chorar porque acabou o cap isso quer dizer que ela esta cumprindo o papel dela. E me da uma imensa alegria saber que estou cumprindo o meu papel. Espero que também fique satisfeita com esse cap. E obrigada por continuar lendo e amando essa história. 

**Bibi Swan Cullen:** Obrigado! Serio muito obrigado! É complicado quando você pega uma hitória que já é um sucesso para continuar e modificar. Dá medo. Mas estou feliz que esta gostando das modificações realizadas.

 **Gabsgermano:** Agradeço o elogio.! Querida amiga (sim já estou chamando assim) que esta gostando. Essa fic é realmente genial. Por isso lutei para continuar ela. Também achei mara essa coisa de odiar os preferidos do mundo, porque tinha uma leve queda pelo Harry e pela Gina. E agora odeio eles com todas as minhas forças. Rsrs

 **Kesia:** Ola Kesia seja bem vinda! Obrigada pelo review é tão bom saber que o que as pessoas estão achando e se estão gostando.Continue comigo nessa aventura que tem muiiiito ainda para acontecer.

 **Luana Snape:** Minha nova amiga! Fico feliz em ver o amor que você tem por esta história. E que esteja acompanhando. Obrigada.

 **Tina Filha de Poseidon:** Que bom que esta gostando da fic! Fico contente quando leitoras novas aparecem e deixam seus reviews, isso me anima muito! E sim, a antiga autora excluiu a fic dela. Aliás por motivos pessoais, ela se excluiu do mundo das fanfics. Então por isso que você não ira encontrar a fic disponível. Mas a história aqui é ela praticamente em sua totalidade. Então não está perdendo nada do antigo contexto. (eu espero rsrs).

 **Aos que estão acompanhando ou favoritaram a fic:** Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Suh Domingues/ Tina Filha de Poseidon/Akemi Nagatani/ Ava Black /Luana Snape,/ Gabsgermano/ Bibi Swan Cullen/ Tatacarlinha/ Suzi Fanfics/ sakurita1544 /Linda Snape/ MaahZinhaah/ Liv/ Mikipetrova/ Miris FNT/ driellealves77/Lyrica Vascenchin/ Leyla Poth/Alice Liddell/Katita Malfoy)

 **A todos os que leram e não deixaram review e aqueles que estão seguindo esta fic. Os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos.**

 **Peço que se puderem deixem sim um review ou venham falar comigo. É muito ruim escrever e não saber o que seus leitores pensam. Além do que seu nome estará na fic, e é tão bom ver seu nome em um cap. Eterniza o momento... rsrs Mas desde já obrigado!**


	6. Cap 4 B

  
Lembrando a todos que esta fic é uma releitura da antiga fic "O lado negro da guerra.". Conversado e acertado com a autora que permitiu que isso acontecesse. Sendo assim não é plagio.

" **A estratégia sem tática é o caminho mais lento para a vitória. Tática sem estratégia é o ruído antes da derrota."** **\- Sun Tzu**

 **No capítulo anterior...**

Saindo mais do que rapidamente, deixou Lucius sozinho com seus pensamentos.

"Se ela for da escola, Draco e Severo poderão dar conta disto. E, quem sabe o Lord das Trevas veja o valor de minha família e quem sabe ele me dê mais tempo para descobrir o nome."

 **14 dias para trás no tempo...**

A primeira aula foi com Salazar. Hermione já estava se acostumando com o jeito dele. Conseguia ver até a graça do humor, meio ácido, que ele tinha. E de certa forma isso a fazia pensar se o Professor Snape também não teria um lado assim, e ela nunca viu.

\- Esta semana iremos ver as poções das trevas. Poções, como você sabe bem, é uma área muito abrangente. Temos o exemplo de uma poção que pode ser usada como das trevas; a poção Polissuco, que permite ao que bebe tomar a forma física de outra pessoa. Veritaserum, a poção da verdade mais forte e perigosa que existe. Vamos começar?

A aula foi relativamente mais confortável. Poções, assim como Aritmancia, é uma área que Hermione se sentia confortável. Não, as poções não eram fáceis de realizar. Envolviam muita precisão e movimentos de varinha contínuos, mas ela estava se saindo bem. Ao final, Salazar a parabenizou.

\- Hoje demonstrou que é uma verdadeira Verum. Seu desempenho hoje foi digno de um de meus descendentes. Considere um grande feito. – Dito isto ele saiu.

A aula de Joana mudou radicalmente. Ao invés de um centro de treinamento, agora ela estava em uma sala espaçosa. Bem iluminada. O piso de carpete de madeira, que deslizam, porém não muito para evitar quedas e possíveis lesões. Havia na parede um enorme espelho que a recobria. Ela estava em uma sala de dança? 

– Sei que deve estar estranhando. Porém como já deve estar acostumada, comigo, tudo é uma surpresa. – ela então aponta a varinha para ela e sua roupa mudou. Agora ela estava trajando uma calça legging preta e uma camiseta de Poliéster vermelha. Sapato Feminino Boneca de Couro ou Korino, com Fivela, Salto de 4cm e Sola de Couro – Como pode reparar pelo ambiente que estamos iremos trabalhar outra arte, que eu particularmente acho fascinante. A dança. Iremos ver duas em especial, o tango e a dança do ventre. Iniciando com o tango, mas primeiro a história. As primeiras danças aconteceram em rituais de misticismo. Com a movimentação ritmada do corpo e com o acompanhamento de instrumentos, um estado de transe era procurado para que permitisse vivenciar momentos místicos. Quando o homem chegou a outro estilo de vida, o de viver em sociedade, a sobrevivência comum exigiu que tarefas como a caça, a trituração de raízes, sementes, folhas etc. fossem organizadas e muitas delas eram realizadas e reguladas por marcações rítmicas, como pancadas e gritos. O bruxo Sócrates, sim Sócrates era um bruxo. Acreditava que a dança poderia formar um cidadão inteiramente, uma vez que apresentava as proporções corretas ao corpo, ensinava uma fonte para ter boa saúde e era vista como uma ótima maneira de reflexão estética e filosófica. O pensamento de Sócrates ganhou espaço na educação grega e foi reforçado por essa civilização, que não separava o corpo do espírito e acreditava no equilíbrio entre ambos como caminho para o conhecimento e a sabedoria. Na segunda parte da Idade Média surgiram os mestres de danças, que acompanhavam os nobres e, muitas vezes, tinham cargos de confiança. Aos poucos, eles se converteram em professores de boas maneiras e a dança passou a fazer parte da educação dos cavalheiros. Depois que a dança foi inserida na educação da nobreza, por vários períodos, dançar foi privilégio apenas do sexo masculino. Só muito mais tarde as mulheres foram iniciadas. Com a participação das mulheres, vieram as danças lúdicas, que eram expressas em festas e comemorações. Assim, a dança começou a fazer parte dos encontros da nobreza em seus salões, dando origem à dança de salão. Coisa que iremos praticar. Iremos ver rapidamente os movimentos básicos e depois iremos para a parte que interessa: tango.

" _Circe! Eu vou aprender tango?!"_ – Hermione estava atônita.

– Vai Hermione, você vai sair de minhas aulas dançando tango. – Disse Joana revirando os olhos.

– Mas Joana por quê? – Questiona ela.

– Bem, finalmente! Achei que nunca ia perguntar!

– Primeiro como você sabe bem a dança pode ser considerada um remédio que melhora a saúde física e mental. Já que quando você dança você se expressa. Quando seus sentimentos são muito fortes e você não consegue falar, você dança, se libertando de tudo. Outro beneficio é o autoconhecimento corpóreo e o aumento da autoestima. Além disso, é claro, a dança pode e deve ser usada como arma de guerra. Ora Hermione, embora nós sejamos guerreiras, somos mulheres. E quando estamos em uma guerra vale tudo, desde espadas a mais velha arma, a sedução. E eu duvido que haja um homem que não se ajoelhe aos pés de uma mulher que saiba dançar. E tenho certeza que ao final da semana você vai ver que os movimentos de uma dança são movimentos sensuais e talvez até fatais. Vamos lá fique no meio da sala vamos começar!

A aula de Joana passou rápido demais e Hermione começou a ver um lado dela que nunca imaginou existir. _"Será que todos têm um lado oculto?"_ sem ter chance de refletir, a sala mudou e Morgana apareceu.

Morgana mudou um pouco seu método de ensino agora ela a levará ao meio da floresta.

\- Hoje querida, iremos trabalhar o _Animagos Totalis._ Pra começar, você já domina a arte do Animagos?

\- Não.

\- Pois bem, vamos a isto então. Um animago é diferente de um bruxo transfigurado em animal por diversos pontos: o animago mantém a consciência humana, podendo raciocinar como humano. Já humanos transfigurados em animais se transformam em animais por inteiro, pois perdem a consciência de terem sido bruxos, e precisam de alguém para os transfigurar de volta em um humano. Para conhecer seu animago, na realidade é muito parecido com a ligação com os elementos. Você terá que se concentrar e deixar fluir. Para isso, vamos mudar um pouco este cenário.

No meio da floresta agora almofadas de seda surgem. A floresta se torna mais silenciosa, mais acolhedora. E elas se sentam, uma em frente a outra novamente.

\- Agora feche os olhos... respire profundamente... preste atenção apenas na batida de seu coração...deixe a magia te levar... ela te apresentará a seu animal...

Com os olhos fechados ela começou a acalmar a mente, esquecendo-se de tudo e apenas se concentrando. Ouvindo apenas as batidas do próprio coração, que estava agitado, mas foi ficando mais lento e compassado. Ela precisava se ligar a magia. Sentiu seu corpo relaxar... toda a tensão sair... vagarosamente começou ouvir passos... eram como se algo se aproximasse... olhos verdes luminosos... era um gatinho... pequeno e indefeso... ele olhou para ela... com os olhos fixos e foi crescendo... se desenvolvendo... o mais perfeito dos grandes gatos, belo de aparência com os 2 metros de comprimento. Sua pelugem se transformou em uma mescla de amarelo, branco e preto e sua cauda é maior do que a da onça-pintada. Era um lindo Leopardo. De repente ela sentiu um desejo um anseio incontrolável... era como se o animal estivesse assumindo... Tornando-se um com ela... Então suas mãos mudaram... seu corpo mudou... Ela se transformou.

Dentro do corpo do Leopardo ela contemplava ao redor. Os sons eram mais distintos, ela conseguia ouvir a longas distancias... inclusive os sons que nunca imaginou que existissem como os de formigas no solo. A visão era mais abrangente. Era, como sempre disseram, consciência de humano em um corpo de animal. Andar foi estranho, pois para sua consciência ela tinha duas pernas, mas para seu físico, quatro patas, mas ao mesmo tempo, foi divertido. Tudo era novo e lindo.

\- Muito bem Hermione! Muito bem feito. Que lindo animal você é, minha menina, um Leopardo! Agora minha querida, você deve se aquietar. Para retornar, despeça-se de seu animal. E retorne.

Voltar foi um pouco mais complicado. Mas em pouco tempo ela estava de volta ao seu estado normal.

\- Perfeito. Bem a aula infelizmente acabou, amanhã iremos passar direto para o Animagos Totalis. Até amanhã, querida.

A aula de Merlin voltou para a sala rotineira da primeira semana, a mesma sala, as mesmas poltronas.

\- Nas aulas de agora vamos prepará-la para começar a pensar como uma verdadeira Verum. Nós temos o pensamento diferente, e isso nos deixa sempre à frente de muitos. Somos extremamente estrategistas. Hoje vamos ver o significado desta palavra profundamente e, durante a semana, preparar a sua mente para ser sempre pronta para tudo.

Estratégia e tática estão intimamente relacionadas. Ambas lidam com a distância, tempo e força, mas a estratégia é empregada em larga escala, enquanto a tática atua em pequena escala. Estratégia é a forma de pensar no futuro, tomar decisões. A formulação de uma estratégia deve basicamente respeitar quatro princípios fundamentais: A escolha do local de batalha. A concentração das forças, organização dos recursos e dos cooperadores. O ataque, sendo a guerra em si e as formas de ataque. E as forças diretas e indiretas de defesa aos ataques e forma de escape.

Enquanto estratégia busca visão "macro", de conjunto, a tática ocupa-se de visão "micro", no sentido particular em relação ao todo. Parte da arte da guerra que trata da disposição e manobra das forças durante o combate ou na sua iminência. Numa comparação mais simples, tática seria 'como' realizar determinada função, em oposição à estratégia, mais próxima de 'o que' se deve realizar. Não repita as táticas as quais o levaram a ganhar uma batalha, mas deixe seus métodos preparados para uma infinita variedade de circunstâncias. E não há melhor forma de treinar isto como em um jogo de xadrez. Vamos lá?

Durante o decorrer do jogo, Merlin ia mostrando a ela que a vida é como um imenso jogo de xadrez.

\- Você tem todas as peças no início de um jogo, mas você não pode bobear, tem que estar sempre atento. Você tem que pensar muito bem antes de fazer a sua jogada, analisar, ver as consequências que esta jogada vai causar, por que você sabe que após feita tal jogada, ela não poderá ser desfeita. Um movimento sem pensar e lá se vai uma peça sua. Assim como a vida, quando você nasce você tem todas as peças ao seu favor. Você tem tempo! Quando você nasce seu jogo ainda não começou, ele vai começar quando você chega a uma idade de três anos, quando você enfim começa a fazer escolhas. Então os ponteiros do relógio do jogo começam a contar. Ai você tem... deixe-me ver... setecentos e cinquenta anos vive um bruxo normal, então... duzentos e setenta e dois mil, seiscentos e cinquenta e cinco dias... – colocando a mão no queixo ele continua a conta– Em suma você teria uns vinte e três bilhões, quinhentos e cinquenta e sete milhões, trezentos e noventa e dois mil segundos. – Disse ele contente de ter feito a conta– E cada segundo aqui representa uma jogada. Seja uma roupa que irá vestir a uma escolha de carreira. Às vezes é preciso sacrificar uma peça para que você execute sua jogada. Assim como às vezes é necessário abrir mão de certas coisas em nossa vida. Seja do tempo para armar uma jogada ou uma antiga concepção que tínhamos de nossa vida. – Disse ele fazendo uma jogada e sacrificando um peão. – Cada movimento é decisivo e seu oponente é inteligente, quer te derrotar de qualquer forma. Quer seja a morte que uma hora virá a todos ou um inimigo real, por isso você deve ser mais esperto que ele, pensar bem nas jogadas, parar, analisar, reanalisar e jogar. – disse ele mudando algumas peças– Mas uma coisa Hermione eu te garanto, quando achar o caminho certo, você chegará à vitória. – disse ele dando o cheque mate–Amanhã, além de continuarmos o jogo, iremos aprender sobre as técnicas de disfarce.

A aula de Salazar correu da mesma forma que a outra, porém, Hermione ainda tinha algumas dúvidas e dificuldades em manter a varinha em alguns movimentos, o que levou a uma discussão com seu tutor.

\- Não teria uma maneira mais fácil de fazer isso?

\- Você não presta atenção nas suas aulas de poção? Não se deve utilizar nenhum feitiço no caldeirão ou em seus instrumentos. A própria adaga tem que ser muito bem limpa e inoxidável para não haver contaminação. E os movimentos tem que ser precisos e ao mesmo tempo. Isto é coisa que até primeiranista sabe! Eu esperava mais de você.

\- Salazar, por favor, eu sei disso. Eu só digo que é humanamente enfadonho fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo. São movimentos muito rápidos. É muito suscetível a erros.

\- Um Verum não erra! –bradou ele.

\- Erra! Somos humanos Salazar. Pelo menos eu sou. Deve haver uma maneira melhor. – disse ela.

\- Sim. Você se concentrar, se você prestar atenção no que faz não errará. – disse ele batendo com a mão na mesa.

\- E se utilizar duas varinhas? – questiona ela.

\- Como? – pergunta ele um pouco mais calmo, porém ainda cético.

\- Uma em cada mão. Assim eu divido os movimentos. Ainda serão ao mesmo tempo.

-Tente. - Disse ele sacando a varinha e entregando a ela.

Ela tentou e sim funcionou. O que levou a uma série de elogios para este feito. Ao final da aula Salazar estava extasiado com ela. Despediu-se ansiosa para as próximas aulas.

A aula da Joana foi enérgica, ao mesmo tempo em que era gostoso a aula, alguns passos eram extremamente difíceis.

– Hermione pelos deuses, presta atenção. E NÃO PISA NO MEU PÉ! – Disse Joana a ela pela décima vez durante a aula.

– um, dois, três desce! Um dois três GIRA! – comandava Joana.

– Chega! Por hoje chega. Menina, pelos deuses você não sabe discernir direita de esquerda? Circe! Amanhã continuamos.

A aula de Morgana foi muito diferente do convencional, começando pela roupa da mesma. Morgana vestia uma espécie de, sobretudo medieval verde floresta com capuz, e nas mãos outro idêntico e ela não mudou o ambiente da sala, o que gerou certa estranheza por parte de Hermione.

\- Boa tarde, minha querida, hoje iremos mudar um pouco o nosso itinerário, iremos sair destes quartos. Por isso pedi para Lyse preparar sua capa. Não se preocupe, para onde iremos ninguém irá nos ver. Vamos?

Entregando a capa, ambas partiram para a porta de saída. De fato, Hermione estava curiosa para saber como funcionava esta saída, pois, não houve tempo para ela se aventurar. Era extremamente diferente da passagem no terceiro andar que levava à Dedosdemel. Assemelhava-se a uma estação de metrô trouxa, de início eram escadas que levavam a um subsolo, depois um túnel muito bem iluminado e arquitetado e, por fim, escadas que se dividiam em dois níveis. O baixo, que levavam a um platô que tinha uma porta, e o alto que levava a um alçapão. Foram para a mais alta, Morgana com sua varinha abriu e saíram em uma floresta densa.

\- Muito bem, Hermione. Conforme já reparou, estamos em uma floresta. Mais precisamente a Floresta Proibida. – disse ela apontando ao ambiente.

\- Não sabia que dava para vir para cá também.

\- Eu não deixei Merlin contar, não queria acabar com toda surpresa, mas vamos lá. Ontem você descobriu seu _animago_ , hoje vamos aprender sobre _Animagos Totalis_. Como você sabe, este dom faz com que seja possível a comunicação com todos os animais e ainda tornar quem o domina em uma espécie de Alfa para todos eles.

\- Um Alfa? – questiona ela.

\- Sim. O alfa é quem têm a autoridade, quem toma decisões dentro do reino animal. Um líder. O que pode ser muito útil em tempos de guerra. Para que isto ocorra, você terá que se unir ainda mais ao seu animago, juntamente com os quatro elementos, principalmente ao elemento terra. Fazendo assim, uma conexão com os seres viventes irá se iniciar. Basta deixar-se guiar. Eu sei eu tenho falado isto demais, mas se os magos confiassem mais na sua magia... Ela tem vida própria, haja vista que ela quem escolhe a nossa família. Um dia irei te ensinar sobre Veneficium, mas agora não é o momento... Bem, Hermione, concentre-se e deixe-se levar. Estarei aqui caso precise. – Dizendo isto se transformou em seu animago, uma águia real.

Tornar-se Animago, foi mais fácil desta vez. Em poucos minutos ela já era um lindo leopardo novamente, usando sua concentração ímpar, ela respirou e foi vagarosamente se ligando ao elemento terra, deixando-se envolver com o sentimento de êxtase que ele trazia. Aos poucos, sons de animais começaram a serem ouvidos... Pássaros, coelhos, cervos, texugos, lontras, raposas e doninhas. E então tudo ficou claro e, sua mente. Eram vozes diversas, algumas curiosas "Quem é aquele?" e outras com medo "Será que ele vai me comer?" e finalmente uma voz mais robusta que fez todas as outras se quietarem. Um unicórnio, um cavalo branco-puro dotado de um chifre dourado no alto da cabeça. Ele se aproximou e curvou-se perante ela, fato esse que levou a um enorme murmurinho por parte dos animais, que foram silenciados por um olhar do unicórnio.

" _Eu sou Hermione Granger, bruxa animaga, não irei lhes fazer mal algum"_ – Saiu um rugido de sua voz.

"Você é mais que isto. Você é descendente de Artemisa, nossa protetora." – Diz o unicórnio.

" _O que?"_

"Sim, tu Hermione, cujo significado em grego é Aquela Que Oculta, uma Verum segundo a magia, mas também é uma das descendentes de Artemisa. Nossa deusa protetora. Os seus descendentes teriam em sua áurea o sinal. E você tem. Sendo assim perante todos, eu Amintas, juro protegê-la e auxiliá-la."

Tomada pela magia, e falando de uma maneira como ela nunca imaginou, ela reponde: " _Eu Hermione Jean Granger, descendente de Artemisa e Atenas juro proteger os animais desta floresta._ " Após dizer isto, uma áurea prata os recobriu, selando o pacto realizado.

"Eu agradeço a lealdade." Disse ela acenando com a cabeça como uma saudação.

"Eu agradeço a lealdade" Disse ele a saudando e se retirando.

Aos poucos os animais foram fazendo uma leve mesura e se retirando.

"Bem isto explica muita coisa..." – Disse Morgana.

"O quê? Explique-me, porque eu não entendi absolutamente nada."

"Vamos primeiro voltar as nossas formas e voltar a biblioteca, que irei lhe explicar"

Uns quinze minutos depois, ambas estavam sentadas tomando um chá confortavelmente no sofá da biblioteca.

\- Muito bem, Hermione, hoje você participou de uma antiga cerimônia chamada _praesidio,_ algo que nos nossos dias é extremamente raro. Quando um bruxo tem algum parentesco direto com algum deus, ele é abençoado com a proteção dos protegidos por este deus. No seu caso você é descendente de Artemisa e Atenas. As deusas da caça e da guerra.

\- Mas, Morgana, como eu posso ser descendente delas se sou uma nascida trouxa?

\- Minha querida, todos nós somos descendentes de algum deus, alguns diretos, mas somos. Eles que nos criaram então de certa forma somos. Ser descendente deles não nos torna um deus ou uma bruxa. Nossa magia sim nos torna diferente, ou no caso dos deuses, a imortalidade e poder excepcional. –Levantando-se ela diz – Creio, minha querida, que já até atrasei a aula de Merlin. Vamos continuar durante a semana esta conversa e trabalhar a sua transformação, pois tem que ser algo automático. E assim como _Animagos Totalis_ , pois desenvolvendo bem você poderá ouvi-los e conversar com eles, mesmo quando humana. Até amanhã.

Tentando colocar a mente em ordem, foi para a sala de treinamentos, pois a aula de Merlin já estava atrasada.

\- Não se preocupe, minha querida, Morgana já me pôs a par dos acontecimentos. E de fato, eu não havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Descendente direta de deuses... Notável... Notável. Mas vamos à aula de hoje. Iremos ver outra face muito importante em uma guerra: O disfarce ou camuflagem. O bom disfarce é aquele em que se conseguir se misturar ao ambiente tornando-se difícil saber de onde o ataque vem. Tornando-se apenas uma a mais na multidão, não sendo especial. Aquele em que ninguém espera ou dá nada de valor. O fator surpresa é a melhor arma que se tem. Há um ditado trouxa que eu aprecio muito "Comer pelas beiradas", isto é, ninguém vê até que já foi realizado. Existem duas formas distintas de isto acontecer: Camuflagem e Espionagem.

Na camuflagem nós nos tornamos como animais com o uso do feitiço " _Disillusionment_ " ou se altera sua imagem através de um Glamour. Não me aterei tanto nestes, pois o primeiro você já realiza perfeitamente, e o segundo Morgana irá lhe ensinar. Já a espionagem é o que leva mais tempo e sutilidade, pois é um olhar e observar. Olhar tudo ao seu redor, sem deixar passar nada. E observar tudo que a pessoa faz, pensa e age. É estudar tudo ao seu redor, para obter certa vantagem. A sutileza dela está na forma que tem que ser realizada, que ou se apenas observa e estuda ou se tira informações através de manipulação. O espião tem que ser dissimulado, corajoso, astuto e precavido. Eu, juntamente com Salazar, vamos trabalhar todas as técnicas de sutilidade com você. Vamos começar?

As aulas durante a semana foram complexas, porém extremamente interessantes. As aulas de Joana eram desta vez as preferidas de Hermione, ela nunca se imaginou gostando tanto de dançar. No decorrer dos dias, Hermione se sentia como uma nova mulher. Ela estava mudando, tanto psicologicamente como magicamente.

Ao chegar sábado, Merlin a chamou para uma conversa.

\- Hermione, semana passada eu lhe perguntei sobre uma atração com as artes das trevas. Você ainda a tem?

\- Sim. Parece que a cada dia fica mais forte.

\- Muito bem. Eu imaginava isto. Por isso que conversamos e mudamos um pouco seu itinerário de aulas. As minhas aulas acabaram. Ainda aparecerei na sua prova final, não se preocupe. Mas achamos por bem trazer outro mago para lhe ajudar. Você deve saber sobre ele, pois sua fama se perpetuou. Mas peço que o veja com outros olhos, dê-lhe uma chance.

\- Quem é?

\- Grindelwald.

\- Mas ele não é um mago das trevas?

\- Sim. Ele é, ou melhor, era. O Tempo, minha menina... O tempo mostra nossos acertos e erros... Ele é um bruxo brilhante, poderoso e tem a mesma afinidade com a magia das trevas como você. Não se assuste, minha menina, lembre-se magia não molda caráter. Magia dá poder ao caráter. Enfim... Ele, por ter o mesmo chamado que você, conseguirá te guiar perfeitamente. Por isto esta semana suas aulas, que seriam no meu horário, serão com ele. Por enquanto me despeço. Até mais, Hermione.

Após ele desaparecer, Hermione se deitou e ficou pensativa... _"Aulas com Grindelwald? Se Dumbledore soubesse..."_

 **Em algum lugar em Londres... No tempo atual**

Voldemort estava contemplando as possibilidades...

"Lucius imprestável! Mas ainda hoje ele deve me dar uma notícia... Verum... Por ser um Verum, o poder não será o que atrairá. O que eu posso oferecer para que ele fique ao meu lado? Deve ser um homem poderoso, pois faz tempo que não surge um membro desta família. Irritar ou chantagear também não dará certo, não quero perder esta aliança. O que fazer? Se ao menos fosse uma mulher... mulheres são mais fáceis de manipular... É isto! Eles sempre tiveram uma paixão pela luxuria da vida, posso oferecer mulheres e talvez homens? Eles nunca ligaram para o género mesmo. Luxuria e se eu tiver sorte... amor. Ah palavrinha nojentinha... mas ainda dá certo como arma de ataque."

Levantando a taça, que estava em sua mão, aos céus ele diz:

\- A meu mais novo aliado! E a morte de meus inimigos.

 **7 dias atrás no tempo...**

Hermione estava ansiosa para as aulas desta semana começarem, faltava muito pouco tempo para ela voltar ao seu tempo normal, e isto ao mesmo tempo que a deixava feliz, também a deixava com medo.

Sua primeira aula era com Salazar. A aula foi muito difícil para Hermione. Pois o tema era complicado e quebrava alguns tabus.

\- Hoje iremos ver as maldições imperdoáveis. Antes que você me massacre com suas perguntas intermináveis, deixe com que eu termine de falar. Elas são imperdoáveis porque, quando um bruxo as executa, recebe uma sentença perpétua na fortaleza de Azkaban. São três: Avada Kedrava, que causa morte instantânea, Imperius, que dá o completo controle sobre sua vítima fazendo uma total lavagem cerebral e Cruciatus, que inflige dores horríveis, é a maldição da Tortura. Sei que você Hermione está reticente de fazer esta aula. Mas você está em guerra. Seja agora ou mais pra frente, em seu tempo uma guerra acontecerá. Fora que toda mulher Verum, uma hora ou outra, precisa utilizar uma imperdoável. Pode perguntar a Morgana.

\- Mas, se eu realizar aqui estas maldições, não ativará o meu crescimento mágico?

\- Não. O crescimento mágico só virá quando você matar alguém. Lembre-se, tem que haver um trauma grande suficiente para que uma parte de sua magia seja atingida, assim desencadeando o crescimento. Para esta aula, Hermione, eu precisarei que você tire toda a sua máscara de hipocrisia. _Pessoas morrem!_ Isto acontece naturalmente ou não. Causar dor ou morte a alguém não é tão ruim assim. Não me olhe com esta cara. Eu vou lhe explicar. Quando se aplica uma imperdoável uma sensação de êxtase nos preenche. É uma adrenalina enorme, quase como uma droga trouxa. E aí está o perigo, por que quanto mais você faz, mais você quer. Você entenderá com o tempo o equilíbrio. Mas vamos lá. Para executar uma maldição desta, além de saber como se realiza, você tem que querer. A base de toda arte das trevas está no sentimento aplicado. Você tem que querer fazer mal a pessoa. Tem que querer que ela sofra. De início não é fácil realizar exatamente por isto, mas aí entra a beleza dos Verum. Com ajuda do de _Egregie intellectus_ você pode controlar sua mente para acessar as suas memórias mais dolorosas, e então achar a força necessária para aplicar a maldição. Vamos treinar!

Esta aula foi a mais difícil de toda vida dela. Ela não conseguia ter raiva dos ratinhos. Mas forçando sua mente ela, no final da aula, consegui um Avada com perfeição.

Joana novamente estava a esperando na tão conhecida agora sala de aula de dança. O que foi diferente dessa vez é que além da sala de aula mudar a roupa dela magicamente também mudou, agora ela estava de legging preta e top preto. E em sua cintura um lenço vermelho com miçangas, contas e medalhas. As aulas de dança do ventre iriam começar. Joana trajava a mesma roupa que Hermione, e pela primeira vez ela pode ver quão bela era a mulher a sua frente.  
– Dança do ventre, para os trouxas esta história que vou lhe contar é um mito, mas de fato aconteceu. A origem da dança do ventre foi surgiu no Egito, em uma época marcada pelo matriarcado, e que a dança era um meio de expressar o agradecimento à Deusa Afrodite pela fertilidade da terra e das mulheres. Assim sendo, Sacerdotisas Egípcias costumavam usar movimentos ondulatórios e batidas do ventre e do quadril para reverenciar Deuses como Ísis, Osíris, Hathor. Além disso, acredita-se que estes movimentos estavam associados à fertilidade, sendo praticados em rituais e cultos em Templos, homenageando a grande mãe pelo seu poder de dar e manter a vida. Com a invasão dos árabes no Egito, e uma série de migrações em um período conturbado de guerras, a Dança do Ventre passou a ser conhecida por outros povos, que a adquiriram para a sua cultura e modificaram-na de acordo com suas crenças e desejos. A primeira modificação foi a perda do caráter religioso. Por isso é tão difícil e complexo falar sobre esta dança que, devido ao seu histórico, em cada país possui um sentido e uma tendência. A Dança do Ventre tem seguido um processo evolutivo e tem sido praticada em inúmeros tipos de cenários como: palácios, mercados, praças e até em bordéis. A sua história acompanha a da humanidade, e deste fato não se pode fugir. Ela promove uma ligação direta entre o folclórico, o improviso e a imaginação individual de cada bailarina; um equilíbrio entre a regra e a liberdade de expressar seus sentimentos e movimentos. Apesar de toda imensidão que abrange, a Dança do Ventre é conhecida e considerada representante do mundo árabe e está intimamente ligada a sua música e seus ritmos de percussão. Ao contrário do que muitos imaginam, em cada ritmo árabe existe um componente primordial, que é a improvisação. Em sua primeira aula nos vamos começar com os passos básicos, e no decorrer da semana iremos trabalhar mais e mais. Não espere se safar sem algumas dores. Dançar dói. Vamos começar?

Depois de algumas horas Hermione estava cansada, mas feliz, Joana era uma dançarina excepcional. Ainda maluca, mas extremamente competente.

A aula da Morgana foi um teste muito importante para Hermione.

\- Bom dia minha querida, a aula de hoje será totalmente diferente. Hoje vamos aprender sobre os homens, como domá-los sem que eles percebam, como seduzir, arrancar informações ou presentes deles, ser uma Femme fatale. Para isto teremos que aprender como nos transformar em uma, nossa personalidade e ações tem que ser diferentes quando estamos em um momento de conquista. O primeiro olhar tem que durar três segundos, pois ele tem o poder de mostrar sem palavras o quanto você está interessada, fora que o olhar impacta, cria conexão. O segundo passo é o toque. Discretamente e sutilmente, você tem que tocar na pessoa... No braço... No rosto... Na mão... Pequenos toques criam uma aproximação. O terceiro passo é a conversa, não fale muito sobre si, faça com que ele sinta com que você se importa com ele. O homem gosta de caçar, mesmo que negue isto, entregue, mas não entregue, deixe com que ele vá descobrindo você... E sinta com que ele está sendo o grande alfa, caçador.

Na realidade, sabemos que eles só nos têm porque nós deixamos que eles tenham, mas mostre que entre tantos conseguiu chamar a atenção de você o tornando O melhor. O quarto passo mostre-se sexy, mostre que ele conseguiu o melhor pedaço de bolo do local. Sutilmente mostre um pouco dos seus dotes femininos, do seu corpo, do seu rosto... de vez em quando de uma risada... Não gargalhe, dê uma risada. Porque você é sexy e não espalhafatosa. Arranje uma desculpa para sussurrar algo no ouvido dele, sutilmente, como se você não percebesse que foi sensual. E por último se ele tentar te beijar, desvie. Não deixe com que ele te beije de primeira, não bruscamente... faça como se você tivesse ficado sem graça... olhe para baixo... e depois fite bem os olhos dele e vá chegando perto bem perto da boca... não toque, apenas chegue bem próximo. Criando um clima. E por fim beije.

\- Nossa! Nunca imaginei que envolvesse tudo isso – Disse Hermione rindo.

\- Pois é, nós naturalmente fazemos isto. Porém não percebemos, agora sabendo podemos dominar esta arte. E por falar nisso para esta aula só falar não adianta, então por isso Salazar irá nos ajudar. Como já lhe expliquei como funciona você irá, nesta aula, tentar seduzir ele. O chamei pelo seguinte motivo, ele é o homem mais frio e difícil de seduzir que eu conheço. Se você conseguir levá-lo mais ou menos, você conseguirá com qualquer outro homem.

Neste momento Salazar aparece.

\- Bem vou deixá-los à vontade. Salazar é com você agora.

Estalando os dedos o ambiente muda, agora eles estão em uma sala idêntica a biblioteca, eles sentaram no sofá e começaram a conversar.

\- Sei que está nervosa e se não fosse muito importante que aprendesse eu não estaria aqui. Mas como é, então vamos pelo menos deixar isto mais razoável. – dito isto apareceu taças de vinho para eles- Então me conte, Hermione, além de poções qual outra área que você gosta?

Tomando isto como um sinal para relaxar respirou fundo e entrou na dança – Eu amo aritmancia. Estar com os cálculos me faz bem, não sei como alguém pode não gostar.

\- Digo o mesmo. Você sabia que ela tem uma área em conjunto com poções?

\- Sim. Inclusive estava pesquisando sobre isto...

Salazar estava encantado com a inteligência da menina, a conversa seguiu um fluxo continuo a partir daí, ambos estavam se envolvendo tanto na conversa que acabaram se esquecendo de que era uma aula... Hermione só lembrou-se de sua tarefa quando, sem querer, Salazar deixa com que a mão dele encostasse com a dela. Ele não reparou, mas ela sim. Enquanto conversava ela preparou seu modo de sedução. Feito isto sutilmente começou a mudar a situação, deixou com que os contatos começassem a ser mais constantes. Ao contar uma piada ou sobre alguma coisa importante encostava mais vezes nele, em suas mãos em seu braço. Deixou com que o contato com os olhos fossem mais constantes e deixou com que sua voz mudasse para um tom mais baixo.

Em um dado instante, arrumou o seu cabelo para cima, fazendo um rabo de cavalo, e um tufo de cabelo fica para fora. Salazar atenciosamente levanta a mão e coloca o cabelo para o devido local. Naquele instante ela abaixa o rosto e levanta o olhar para ele... os olhos se encontram... os rostos começam a se aproximar... cada vez mais próximos... os hálitos começam a se fundir e a respiração acelerar... quando eles estão quase se tocando com os lábios... ela desvia e fala em seu ouvido: " Se eu deixar que isto ocorra, Morgana me mata!" Ele sai do transe e se levanta chamando Morgana. Quando ela chega, ele diz.

\- Ela, Morgana, é a mulher mais perigosa que eu tive a honra de conhecer.

Rindo, Morgana diz: - Parabéns, Hermione! E obrigado Salazar.

Acenando ele deixa a sala e Morgana diz:

\- Minha querida, você se saiu muitíssimo bem. Tenho alguns detalhes a apontar, mas foi melhor do que eu esperava. Amanhã iremos trabalhar sobre os aspectos femininos. Roupas, maquiagens e afins. Digamos que será o dia de meninas.

Finalmente, a aula que Hermione mais esperava, a primeira aula com Grindelwald.

Grindelwald é um homem de um metro e noventa de altura, forte, com um rosto marcante e, por que não dizer másculo. Ele seria considerado um "deus grego" como sua mãe dizia. Sua voz é um barítono profundo. E o conjunto todo da obra, apesar de ser bonito, exalava tanto poder que dava medo.

\- Bom dia. Então você é a famosa Hermione Granger. Merlin me falou muito sobre você. Meu nome é Gerardo Grindelwald. Serei seu tutor por esta semana.

\- Bom dia.

\- Creio que Merlin já adiantou um pouco sobre nossas aulas. Nós iremos ver sobre o attractio sanguis. Muitos o conhecem como atração do sangue, mas não creio que este seja o termo mais adequado, pois é algo que vai além de poções e feitiços de sangue. Ele é uma condição surge com o uso das magias das trevas e, no caso de alguns, se torna tão forte que foi chamado de coactum sanguis. Para simplificar, seria uma atração tão intensa que, se não for correspondida, leva a demência ou morte do bruxo.

\- Como uma doença? – questiona ela.

\- Sim e não. Sim, por que se não for administrada de forma correta, leva as mesmas problemáticas que uma doença levaria. E não porque tem mais benefícios do que malefícios.

\- Como assim?

\- O _Attractio sanguis_ impulsiona o bruxo para sempre estar realizando alguma magia negra. Seja pequena ou grande. E nem sempre de maneira maléfica. Pode ser um pequeno ritual de sacrifício de um animal que está doente ou uma eutanásia de um parente que implora pela morte. Ou sim, uma imperdoável em um inimigo ou rituais de sangue para adquirir mais poderes. Enfim, o que vale é que independentemente da situação, há uma atração para as artes das trevas, que começam a partir do momento que se lança à primeira. E como sabe bem, todas as mulheres Verum uma hora ou outra praticam magia negra. Já o _Coactum sanguis_ é diferente. Ele é uma compulsão que surge pelo attractio ter sido instaurado. Ele é desejo em seu limite máximo, que se não controlado, pode levar a várias consequências. Em ambos os casos negar a atração é burrice, pois se não satisfeita, ela pode deixar a pessoa louca. Aí você deve estar pensando, como isto pode ser positivo? Simples. Quando uma pessoa satisfaz a atração, ele recebe para si um aumento de sua magia e a maldição será mais forte e eficaz e não se engane isto é quase como uma droga, é altamente viciante e tem que ser controlado corretamente.

\- Se é viciante, pode alguém controlar?

\- Para isto existe o ritual, nele ao realizar o primeiro feitiço das artes das trevas deve se dizer mentalmente " _Et vota moderari sanguinem voluntatem"_ isto dará ao bruxo um poder de controlar essa sede de sangue que o Coactum exerce, embora não no momento do primeiro feitiço. Devo dizer que embora muitos bruxos não usam este controle e deixam o Coactum agir.

– Deixe-me ver se eu entendi. O _Attractio sanguis_ faz com que eu tenha o desejo de lançar a minha primeira imperdoável. E o _Coactum sanguis_ faz com que eu sinta mais vontade de lançar mais vezes. É isso?

– Quase. O _Coactum sanguis_ é a bebida alcoólica na frente de um alcoólatra. Ela é uma droga que rapidamente vicia. Por isso que eu sucumbi na verdade. O ritual que lhe disse faz com que essa sede que o _Coactum_ tem diminua ao ponto de você poder decidir racionalmente se quer ou não deixar ele agir. Porque uma vez que ele é liberado você se torna servo dele. E ele age de forma brutal, pedindo sempre mais sangue. Entendido?

– Sim, agora entendo. – disse ela seriamente.

–Hoje iremos ver alguns feitiços que a atração se liga mais facilmente e como se comportar quando ela está forte...

A aula de Grindelwald passou rapidamente para Hermione, mais rápido até do que ela gostaria.

\- Bem, Hermione, por hoje é isto. Amanhã nós iremos iniciar o trabalho com as poções de sangue. Salazar me contou que é extremamente boa em poções, então eu não espero nada menos do que um excelente de você. – Dizendo isto ele sumiu.

Ela foi descansar, e mais um dia se passou.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

No outro dia Salazar não deu nenhum tipo de facilidade para ela. Ao contrário, cada dia mais a empurrava mais fundo. Ele a incentivava, porém não conseguia aceitar os preconceitos que a garota tinha. Ele precisava quebrar isto, e foi em uma das conversas com ela, que conseguiu mostrar o que queria.

\- Mas, Salazar.

\- Sem mais, Hermione. Preste atenção. Concentre-se. Se a sua vida dependesse disto? Ou melhor, e se a vida de seus pais dependessem disso.

Sem pestanejar, ela responde: - Eu mataria.

\- Então faça.

Fechando os olhos ela se concentrou, ela imaginou os pais dela encurralados, sendo torturados. E em um momento ela conseguiu reverter e ela tinha a varinha para matar quem fazia isto com os pais dela. Abrindo os olhos olhou para o rato e...

 _\- Crucius!_

Naquele momento o rato começou a se contorcer. E então ela sentiu... era como na magia da terra, só que de uma maneira mais viciante... mais saborosa. De repente a cruciatus ficou mais forte ao ponto do rato não suportar e morrer. Saindo do estupor, olhou para Salazar.

\- Sim, você tinha razão. É algo diferente de tudo que imaginei.

\- Você se sentiu bem, não foi?

\- Sim.

\- Então, minha querida, bem vinda ao mundo das trevas. Por hoje encerramos, durante a semana iremos trabalhar mais.

As aulas de Joana estavam sendo ao mesmo tempo divertidas, emocionantes e difíceis. Alguns movimentos eram complicados. Porém Hermione via a beleza da dança realizada por Joana e isso a incentivava mais.  
– Hermione, o joelho aqui é tudo. O joelho é seu amigo, use-o. Você deve se deixar levar pela música. A batida da musica é sua amiga. Vamos você consegue!

– Joana, você fazendo é tudo tão fácil. Acho que não consigo. – Disse ela desanimada.

– Você consegue. Deixe sair esta mulher maravilhosa que existe dentro de você. – Disse ela se posicionando atrás da menina e levantando os braços da mesma. – Fique na posição básica e siga os movimentos de minha mão em seu corpo. Não lute contra ele. Deixe ir.

Hermione então sem saber, começou a dançar. Seu corpo a conduzia, sem medo, sem pressão. Quando ela viu ela estava em prantos e sou corpo dançava lindamente. E então parou.

– Isso Hermione é dançar. Deixar seu corpo ir. Venha vamos ver mais um passo e a libero.

A aula de Morgana foi completamente diferente da anterior, quando ela chegou o quarto se modificou, agora ele se assemelhava ao quarto de Hermione, ou melhor dizendo, ao quarto de Morgana. Sentaram na cama, pareciam apenas amigas confabulando sobre seus namorados.

\- Como pode reparar, minha querida, os seus quartos atuais são idênticos aos meus, temos gostos muito similares. Hoje vamos aprender uma arte que eu AMO ensinar. _L'Art de la femme,_ Ou simplesmente, a arte de ser mulher. Quando se é mulher, tem-se um poder a mais que os bruxos não têm. Um olhar nosso, uma palavra bem colocada, um caminhar ou uma voz mais sensual ou simplesmente uma roupa bem escolhida... isso nos dá poder sobre o sexo masculino e, até por que não, feminino. Toda mulher tem o potencial de ser uma Femme Fatale, porém nem toda mulher aprende isto. O que é uma pena a meu ver. Em suas aulas agora vamos aprender a desenvolver o seu lado Mulher fatal. Desde a escolha de roupas, até sua personalidade, modo de falar, agir e pensar. Vai aprender a arte da Malícia, de como seduzir um homem e subjugá-lo aos seus pés. Hoje iremos começar com o básico, a forma de se vestir adequada para cada ocasião. A etiqueta da mulher sábia, isto é, saber quando rebolar ou não e a forma de se comportar em todos os eventos. Por isto estamos aqui em meu quarto. Esta aula é uma aula de meninas. – Dizendo isso ambas riram. – Vamos começar?

A aula correu com uma leveza ímpar e muitas risadas. Hermione havia esquecido como era bom estar com uma pessoa alegre e divertida. Morgana havia se transformado em uma amiga. Porém de uma maneira diferente de Joana. Joana era como se fosse uma tia, já Morgana... Morgana era como se fosse uma mãe. Ao final da aula Hermione estava muito mais ciente de sua beleza. Sim, ela nunca foi uma beldade, mas toda mulher quando quer se transforma em uma. E ela estava se transformando em uma mulher poderosa. Uma mulher que sabe o que quer e como quer. Uma nova Hermione.

 **Em algum lugar em Londres... nos tempos atuais...**

Voldemort, ainda estava tomando um whisky de fogo. Quando as portas se abriram.

\- Meu senhor – antes mesmo que o outro se ajoelhasse, ele já o interpelou.

\- Lucius, não precisa se ajoelhar. Diga-me conseguiu a informação?

\- Meu senhor, minhas fontes estão com dificuldades de conseguir o nome. Sabe-se que é uma aluna de Hogwarts, porém ainda não se sabe o nome.

– Lucius! Quem terei que matar para que me traga uma maldita de informação completa! – Bradou ele.

– Meu senhor! Hoje mesmo trarei o nome, apenas quis trazer esta informação primeiro. Quem sabe Severo sabia de algo?

– Severo não sabe de nada! Se soubesse já haveria contato não acha!? Ou vai me dizer que anda com aqueles pensamentos de novo? Ainda desconfia da lealdade de seu companheiro? Mesmo ele trazendo de boa vontade medicamentos para sua esposa?

– Não me senhor. Seu que Severo é fiel a causa.

– Muito bem... Então Hogwarts... E o Velho não desconfia?

\- Não, meu senhor, Dumbledore nem ao menos suspeita de que os Verum tem um novo membro.

\- Muito bem. Se está lá, Severo poderá ajudar quem sabe podemos aproximar o Verum a nos por ele.

\- Ou Draco meu senhor, Draco está mais próximo aos alunos, pode ser útil.

\- Irei pensar. Seu filho tem se mostrado fraco atualmente, Lucius. Quem sabe com uma missão ele não melhore, ou um incentivo...

\- Meu senhor ele é jovem... Mas ele deseja ardentemente lutar pela causa.

-Ainda vamos ver isto Lucius... Vamos ver. Por hora vá e só volte com o nome. Ou Narcisa irá fazer companhia para minha querida Nagini.

\- Sim, meu senhor.

 **1 dias no passado...**

Estavam todos na sala da Biblioteca logo pela manhã. Seria o teste final de Hermione, pois na mesma madrugada ela estaria de volta ao seu tempo original. Assim que todos estavam presentes, Merlin tomou a palavra.

\- Bem minha querida, hoje terá o seu teste final. Ele se dará da seguinte forma terá que preencher as seguintes etapas:

1\. Irá encontrar com uma pessoa que nós vamos te indicar.

2\. Ele irá lhe mostrar o alvo.

3\. Irás matar o alvo.

\- Matar? Por que eu tenho que matar alguém?

Salazar responde – Sim, matar Hermione. Você não acreditou mesmo que, após todo este treinamento, iria ficar na paz. Menina, pelos deuses, sua geração está em guerra! E, se eu não me engano, não estava muito distante de sua cabeça se envolver de uma maneira mais... Ativa nesta guerra, não é?!

Tomando a palavra Merlin continuou - Lembre-se do que eu disse no início de nossas aulas. Sua mente deve estar aberta a possibilidades e sem preconceitos. Além do mais, queremos estar perto, ou melhor, ter alguém perto de você quando o segundo crescimento acontecer. Pense como uma forma de proteção. Você aceita este desafio?

\- o...Ok, eu farei.

\- Muito bem, estaremos com você em todos os momentos, não visivelmente desta vez. Estaremos a acompanhando em sua mente. Não iremos nos pronunciar, cabe a você decidir o que fazer e como fazer. Nós a preparamos para este momento.

\- Certo.

\- Então vamos lá, pegue este manto e coloque, temos que ir antes de seu eu do presente chegar a este quarto.

Foram para passagem, chegando a porta, Morgana a interpela.

\- Minha querida, nós ficaremos por aqui. Agora é com você. Sua missão é ir até uma ala na travessa do tranco, um bar chamado _Riza zmiya_. Assim que você chegar, procure Idmon, diga a ele esta frase: " _Est concordia coactum perpetuare in aeternum"_. Ele irá guiar nesta missão.

\- Mas e se eu falhar?

Salazar a responde: - Se você falhar você morre e seguimos para o próximo Verum na listagem.

\- SALAZAR! Você seu monstro, não a assuste! – Morgana braveja - Não minha querida, nada disso. Nós temos um plano B caso aconteça algo. Mas você não irá falhar, confiamos em você. Não se esqueça de mudar um pouco sua aparência, lembre-se de nossas aulas.

Tremendo por dentro, Hermione aponta a varinha e lança um feitiço sobre si. Suas roupas mudam, assim como sua maquiagem e seu cabelo. Uma calça simples preta e uma blusa igualmente preta surgem em seu corpo. Seus cabelos se tornaram lisos, sedosos e brilhantes e deixavam seu rosto a mostra. O rosto foi algo que mudou também. Seu nariz se tornou mais protuberante, seus olhos foram para um negro profundo que eram adornados com uma maquiagem simples, porém, destacavam seus lábios em um vermelho marcante.

Respirando profundamente, Hermione jogou o manto sobre si, abriu a porta e saiu.

O bar era um lugar que sua mãe poderia chamar de "muquifo" ao contrário do Caldeirão Furado, ele era feito inteiramente de madeira com aspecto de sujo. As mesas eram redondas dispostas em todos os lados. As pessoas eram feias, alguns inclusive cheirando mal. Ela se encostou no balcão e chamou o bartender.

\- Qual vai ser o veneno?

"Bem que comecem os jogos" A voz de Hermione muda, se torna mais baixa e sensual. Sua postura também se altera, era mais altiva, demonstrava poder. - Onde está Idmon?

\- Ah! Mais uma atrás dele. Ele está ali, na mesa do fundo a esquerda.

Idmon é um homem alto, loiro de olhos castanho escuro, ele estava em um canto sozinho sentado. Aparentemente esperava alguém.

\- Idmon? – questionou ela.

\- Quem procura? – respondeu ele erguendo nem se quer levantando o olhar.

Ela então se abaixa e sussurrando ao ouvido dele diz:

\- _Est concordia coactum perpetuare in aeternum_.

Ao terminar a frase ela volta a frente dele e o homem leva seu olhar para ela. Fazendo uma mesura e apontando a cadeira a sua frente.

\- Quem é você? – questiona ele.

\- Meu nome não interessa no momento. – rapidamente ela diz.

\- Então como devo lhe chamar?

\- Me chame de Aurora.

\- Muito bem, Aurora. Creio que já lhe explicaram o que temos que fazer.

\- O básico. – diz ela.

\- Então irá acompanhar meus colegas em uma missão. Quando eles chegarem, não fale a não ser que seja requisitada. Apenas aja sobre minhas ordens. O nosso alvo se chama Proudfoot.

Assim que ele acaba de falar mais dois homens chegam a mesa deles.

\- Vejo que tens companhia Idmon. Quem é esta beleza? – Disse um deles ao se sentar.

\- Ela é a filha de um conhecido meu. Ela veio para realizar o teste.

\- Ora, mais uma? Estão realmente achando você com cara de babá. – Disse o outro se sentando do a frente do anterior

\- Sim, pelo visto sim.

\- Então quem são os alvos? – Disse o primeiro.

\- O nossos alvos são o Proudfoot, Williamson e Savage.

Todos eles gargalham.

\- Já estava na hora de alguém pegar Savage! Não estava mais aguentando ele em nosso pé.

\- Sim. Mas como é o teste dela o primeiro pertence a ela. Os demais são nossos.

\- Ah, assim acaba com toda a graça. Teremos que dividir um.

\- Não. Como eu tô de babá, como vocês mesmos disseram, eu passo a vez hoje.

\- Que beleza! Mocinha venha mais vezes. - passando a mão pelo rosto dela- Por falar nisso meu bem, como se chama?

Idmon acena para ela responder.

\- Me chamo Aurora.

\- Muito bem Aurora, espero que consiga realizar o teste. Vai ser um prazer ter uma aliada como você – Disse ele a olhando para o seu decote.

Elevando a voz, Idmon tomou a liderança.

\- Ele está indo. Jugson e Mulciber vão a frente, preciso passar as coordenadas a ela.

Ambos se despediram e foram. Assim que eles estavam distantes, ele falou:

\- Aurora, esteja sempre atrás de mim. Não se mova até que eu peça. Não fale. Caso algo dê errado, use esta caneta. Ela é uma chave de portal que levará até a entrada de Hogsmead. Vamos lá.

Assim que saíram, ele a tomou pelo braço e desaparataram. Chegaram a um galpão abandonado. Os dois companheiros de Idmon estavam sentados em um sofá e a frente deles estava dois homens deitados ao chão amarrados. Um provavelmente era Proudfoot.

\- Quem é este outro? A ordem era apenas Proudfoot.

\- Não tivemos culpa. Este animal pegou um trouxa no caminho. Tivemos que trazê-lo. Mas pensa bem, vai ser bom pra novata aqui aprender logo como se faz.

Jugson levanta do sofá e diz: - Vamos começar logo. – E retira o feitiço silenciador do Proudfoot e o põe sentado em uma cadeira. Deixando o outro deitado ao chão. – Bem, bem... Sr. Proudfoot... ora quem achou que ia se safar.

\- Eu... eu não fiz nada – Disse Proudfoot.

\- Exato! Ele apenas pediu para que liberasse a área, era tão simples... mas NÃO! Você tinha que foder tudo, não é? Perdemos homens por sua incompetência. Ele não ficou nada satisfeito com isso. – Disse Mulciber.

\- Eu... eu não controlo essas coisas. Eu tentei... eu juro... eu falei com meu chefe... estava tudo certo... Eu expliquei a L...

\- SILÊNCIO – brada Idmon – Não estamos interessados em sua história. Aurora?

\- Sim.

\- Comece.

 **Nas masmorras no tempo atual...**

Severo Snape estava corrigindo os trabalhos dos alunos como usual. Ainda não havia sido chamado pelo Lorde, o que o preocupava. Não era comum ficar tanto tempo sem ser convocado. Quando de repente alguém bate à sua porta.

" _Se for algum aluno ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido"_

Abrindo a porta e deixando a pessoa entra ele se pronuncia – Alvo, a que devo o prazer de sua companhia?

\- Severo meu filho, não seja tão sarcástico. Eu apenas queria checar se está tudo bem. – Disse ele se sentando na poltrona em frente à lareira.

\- Alvo, eu tive uma semana daquelas. E a ausência da convocação me assusta um pouco. O Lord nunca passou uma semana inteira sem me chamar.

\- De fato, Severo, estou curioso para saber o que Tom anda aprontando.

\- Alvo, eu não sei! Eu não fui convocado ainda, não posso simplesmente chegar a frente dele sem ser chamado ou sem uma notícia importante. Você sabe muito bem que ele anda me vigiando atentamente.

\- Eu sei meu filho, eu não estou dizendo isto... Apenas são divagações de um velho.

\- Alvo eu... –De repente sua marca começa a arder e a voz do seu mestre surge em sua cabeça com força, quase com raiva. _"SEVERO SNAPE VENHA IMEDIATAMENTE!"-_ Alvo, tenho que ir, não sei o que aconteceu, mas me parece grave.

\- Vá meu filho. Esteja seguro.

\- Como sempre Alvo, como sempre.

Saindo apressadamente, usou a passagem que havia em seu quarto para sair das proteções do castelo e desaparatou.

 _ **Enquanto isso no passado ainda...**_

Passando à frente, ela levanta a varinha. "Está na hora da verdade. Vamos Hermione você consegue! Pense na dor, pense no sofrimento. Ele deve merecer o que está sendo imposto... Ele deve ser mal. Você está apenas fazendo justiça. Pense... Pense!" Fitando os olhos com convicção ela diz.

 _\- Crucius!_ – A maldição começa e os gritos do homem também.

Imediatamente uma sensação toma conta dela. Era como se um raio tivesse entrado pelo meio de seu corpo, a rasgando, porém ao mesmo tempo ela foi sendo inundada por um bem estar. Como se ela estivesse em um transe, era uma mistura de relaxamento e tensão, alegria e tristeza. Seus batimentos cardíacos aumentaram, ela sentia que poderia voar...

Aproximando dela Idmon sussurrou:

\- O ritual.

Lembrando-se ela recita mentalmente: _Et vota moderari sanguinem voluntatem!_ Assim que a frase acabou. Ela sentiu a força, a energia subir ainda mais e uma adrenalina tomar conta dela. Colocando a mão em seu bolso ela tira uma faca e cessa a maldição.

\- Já acabou? – pergunta Mulciber.

\- Não estou apenas começando – Diz ela.

Chegando próximo ao homem ela pega a faca e enfia com tudo na perna direita dele... Arrancando gritos de dor. Puxa a faca, dá a volta em torno dele e faz o mesmo com a outra perna... Mais gritos. Puxando a faca se endireita. Levanta a varinha novamente.

 _\- Crucius!_

Com as pernas ensanguentadas ele se contorce... os olhos cheios de lagrima viram e reviram... Ela sustenta a maldição por um tempo. Quando Idmon a manda cessar.

\- Agora o trouxa. – Jugson diz a ela.

Ela olha para Idmon que apenas balança a cabeça em concordância. Ela titubeia.

\- Você queria, pois bem mostre seu valor. Mate esse trouxa! – Grita Mulciber.

Ela nem pestanejou...

 _-Crucio!_

O homem, que deveria ter a faixa de uns 26 anos, começou a se contorcer no chão. Os gritos eram cada vez mais agudos, agonizantes. Gritos de morte. A cada grito um impulso maior saia de sua magia, era como se a magia se alimentasse da dor, do sofrimento. Do fundo de sua garganta começou a surgir algo... uma risada! Uma risada de morte. Risada que foi seguida pela de seus companheiros que estavam lá.

Vendo o descontrole dela Idmon resolve interromper.

\- Chega. Estou cansado disso e ainda temos mais dois.

\- Ah, estraga prazeres. – Lamuria-se Mulciber.

\- Finalize o trabalho, Aurora.

Indo em direção ao Proudfoot, ela dá a volta na cadeira parando atrás dele. Com a mão direita, coloca a ponta da varinha em sua cabeça... se inclina ... mas diferente do que se imaginava... a mão esquerda puxa a faca e com um só golpe corta a garganta. Em seguida aponta a varinha para o trouxa.

 _\- Avada Kedrava!_

Risos enchem o ambiente. Mulciber e Jugson estavam rindo e aplaudindo a garota.

\- Muito bem feito – Diz Jugson.

\- Vai ser muito bom tê-la conosco. – Diz Mulciber.

\- Muito bem feito, Aurora. Mulciber, Jugson. Vão à frente para a casa do próximo alvo. Vou despachá-la e já vou com vocês.

Ambos se despediram e foram.

\- Aurora, você ainda tem a caneta que eu te dei?

\- Sim. – responde ela ainda em transe.

\- Então use-a para chegar a Hogsmeade. Sei que deve estar se sentindo estranha agora, eu já passei por isto. Quando lancei minha primeira imperdoável e quando matei uma pessoa, mas com o tempo você irá se sentir melhor. Boa sorte. Apertando a caneta, ela sentiu a sensação de ser sugada novamente. Assim que ela saiu, Idmon saiu do galpão, apontou sua varinha para cima e disse:

 _\- Morsmordre!_ – Uma estranha nuvem verde se formou no seu formando um símbolo. Uma caveira com um crânio colossal, composta do que parecia ser estrelas de esmeralda, com uma serpente saindo de sua boca como uma língua.* Imediatamente Idmon sentiu sua marca arder, Voldemort estava lhe chamando.

Chegando a Hogsmead, ela começou o caminho de volta a passagem para o quarto de Morgana, mas a única coisa que passava pela cabeça dela era _"EU MATEI DOIS HOMENS HOJE... E POR CIRCE EU ME SENTI BEM COM ISTO!"_

 **N** /A: E a saga continua. Espero mesmo que todos estejam aproveitando estas aulas comigo. A fic esta quase em sua integridade não alterada. Tenho apenas acrescentado algumas coisas. Foi tudo isso de aula?! Eu fiquei exausta de pesquisar tudo certinho. Porque como disse Merlin toda mentira tem uma verdade velada. A fic tbm é assim.Acho que muitos vão se assustar com as coisas que estão para acontecer. Então fiquem de olho galera. Beijoks

 **N/B:** Oi gente, resolvi ser boazinha dessa vez e betei rapidinho pra compensar a minha futura demora hehe. Segunda que vem volto a rotina de faculdade e stress (SE a minha universidade não entrar de greve –'), então demorarei mais a betar. Não me batam haha. Espero que tenham gostado do Capitulo e eu acho a Morgana uma invejosa, sou animaga, uma águia e ainda tenho o Salazar. Ela roubou tudo de mim . Deixem reviews, a beta ama vocês.

Beijos, Mylenar.

 _ **Léxico**_

 **Veneficium** um dos significados de magia em latim.

 **Antídoto a venenos comuns:** O Antídoto a Venenos Comuns é uma poção simples, mas que exige concentração. Como seu nome já diz, ela serve para curar venenos fracos e de ação lenta, como mordidas e picadas de animais. A sua composição é formada por ingredientes que sozinhos já serviriam como antídotos, mas é muito mais potente que eles.

 **O Antídoto a Venenos** Incomuns é uma poção que, como seu nome já diz, cura a peçonha de fadas mordentes e outros venenos incomuns. É uma mistura simples, que é aprendida por crianças em idade escolar. Aparentemente, uma reação alérgica aos ferrões de gira-gira, um dos componentes da poção, poderá fazer a pessoa flutuar permanentemente.

 **Essência de Arruda** Chá curativo, derivado da Arruda. Entre seus usos se inclui como antídoto para venenos fracos

 **Corredor de Hogwarts no terceiro andar que leva à Dedosdemel** : Para entrar nessa passagem a pessoa precisa procurar a estátua de uma bruxa corcunda de um olho só e dizer o feitiço "Dissendium". Abrir-se-á uma passagem estreita que leva a um túnel de areia e no fim do túnel existe um alçapão, que se abre para porão da loja Dedosdemel. Argo Filch não conhece essa passagem, mas de alguma maneiraTiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew descobriram-na e adicionaram ao Mapa do Maroto.

 **Ártemis ou Artemisa** é a deusa grega da lua, caça, animais selvagens, região selvagem, parto, virgindade e protetora das meninas, trazendo alívio para as mulheres; muitas vezes ela foi descrita como uma caçadora carregando um arco e flechas.

 **Asfixo Maladum**  
 **Descrição:** Dificulta a respiração do alvo, podendo leva-lo a ter uma asfixia.

 **Pernum Negrum**  
 **Descrição:** Fixa os pés do alvo no chão, não produz efeito se o lampejo atingir outro membro do corpo. Não pode ser revertido com Finite Incantatem, só colocando um pouco de ácido nos pés da pessoa.

 **Perversus Lembrancis**  
 **Descrição:** Variação sombria do feitiço Felix Lembrancis. A vítima que for acertada por este feitiço, será obrigada a rever todas as suas piores lembranças. As lembranças são muito reais, tornando a experiência ainda mais torturante.

 **Veritas**  
 **Descrição:** Conjura dois ganchos, que são disparados na direção do tórax do oponente. A força com que eles são disparados é fatal.

 _ **Rursu**_ _s significa_ Vire _e_ _ **Tueri**_ _significa_ Proteja em latim.

 **riza zmiya** Significa Lingua de Dragao em Bulgaro

 **Est concordia coactum perpetuare in aeternum** significa em latim: Este acordo deve perpetuar para sempre

 **Aurora** é um nome do latim, com um significado bem evidente: "aquela que é como o nascer do sol" ou "renascer"

 **Jugson e Mulciber** são comensais da morte que realmente aparecem no livro

 **Proudfoot, Williamson e Savage** são aurores que realmente aparecem no livro.

-FT-

 **Agradecimentos.**

A minha **beta My** lindíssima que esta sempre me socorrendo e a quem eu amo demais.

A antiga autora da fic **Meredith** , mulher que acho espetacular, e genial. Minha querida amiga a quem eu dedico minha vida. Amo você amiga. **Always and Forever.** E que se vcs incentivarem estará de volta ao mundo das fic (me ajudem kkk )  
A minha amiga e Irma **Paloma** quem dá o maior apoio de que jamais imaginaria.

A minha bebê **Mandy** que ama a momzinha dela kkkk  
A minha linda filhota **Rosinha.** A quem dedico minha vida

A minha amiga **Leyla Poth** , quem me incentiva e me ajuda nesta caminhada.

 **Liv:** Flor! Obrigada pelos elogios. Eu sempre imaginei as aulas assim, tipo.. eu pesquisei sobre as aulas e embasei em cima das aulas de Aristóteles. E sim. A mione esta começando a pensar um pouco mais no nosso amado. Agora Voldemort vai dar o que falar. Sera interessante demais. E preparem para grandes novidades de agora em diante.

 **sakurita1544:** Olá linda! Fico contente com seu comentários pq reforçam minhas forças para escrever. Cada cap é um bebe meu. E escrever esta história me enche de orgulho porque ela é quase uma original. A mione vem com tudo daqui pra frente e grandes emoções aguardam esteja acompanhando. 

**Bibi Swan Cullen:** Obrigado! Serio muito obrigado! É complicado quando você pega uma hitória que já é um sucesso para continuar e modificar. Dá medo. Mas estou feliz que esta gostando das modificações realizadas.

 **MaahZinhaa:** Que bom que gostou meu anjo. Fica de olho porque daqui em diante só tem emoção.

 **Luana Snape:** Minha nova amiga! Fico contente em saber que as mudanças estão sendo bem aceitas. Porque você sabe que morro de medo. Fico contente demais que as antigas leitoras estão gostando. Obrigada por todo apoio que tem me proporcionado.

 **Tina Filha de Poseidon:** Que bom que esta gostando da fic e fico linjogeada por ela ser uma de suas favoritas. Infelizmente a autora antiga excluiu mesmo a história em todas as redes que ela tinha. Mas acompanhe a história porque ela até o presente momento não tem la grandes alterações. Um big beijo.

 **Izabela Aurum Snape:** Que bom que você gostou da história. A Mi é do Sev. Sempre neh?! E esta certa que se lasquem os meninos.

 **Aos que estão acompanhando ou favoritaram a fic:** Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Suh Domingues/ Tina Filha de Poseidon/Akemi Nagatani/ Ava Black /Luana Snape,/ Gabsgermano/ Bibi Swan Cullen/ Tatacarlinha/ Suzi Fanfics/ sakurita1544 /Linda Snape/ MaahZinhaah/ Liv/ Mikipetrova/ Miris FNT/ driellealves77/Lyrica Vascenchin/ Leyla Poth/Alice Liddell/Katita Malfoy/ Izabela Aurum Snape/ Carolaine Marques/ Martthaynnie Parkewacle/ Patrícia Kelly Ferreira/ Suh Domingues)

 **A todos os que leram e não deixaram review e aqueles que estão seguindo esta fic. Os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos e meus big beijos.**

 **Peço que se puderem deixem sim, um review ou venham falar comigo. É muito ruim escrever e não saber o que seus leitores pensam. Além do que seu nome estará na fic, e é tão bom ver seu nome em um cap. Eterniza o momento... rsrs Mas desde já obrigado!**


	7. As coisas não mudam nós é que mudamos

Lembrando a todos que esta fic é uma releitura da antiga fic "O lado negro da guerra.". Conversado e acertado com a autora que permitiu que isso acontecesse. Sendo assim não é plagio.

" **As coisas não mudam; nós é que mudamos."** **\- Henry David Thoreau**

 **No capítulo anterior...**

\- Alvo eu... –De repente sua marca começa a arder e a voz do seu mestre surge em sua cabeça com força, quase com raiva. _"SEVERO SNAPE VENHA IMEDIATAMENTE!"-_ Alvo, tenho que ir, não sei o que aconteceu, mas me parece grave.

\- Vá meu filho. Esteja seguro.

\- Como sempre Alvo, como sempre.

Saindo apressadamente, usou a passagem que havia em seu quarto para sair das proteções do castelo e desaparatou.

...FT...

 _\- Morsmordre!_ – Uma estranha nuvem verde se formou no céu formando um símbolo. Uma caveira com um crânio colossal, composta do que parecia ser estrelas de esmeralda, com uma serpente saindo de sua boca como uma língua.*

Chegando a Hogsmead, ela começou o caminho de volta a passagem para o quarto de Morgana, mas a única coisa que passava pela cabeça dela era _"EU MATEI DOIS HOMENS HOJE... E POR CIRCE EU ME SENTI BEM COM ISTO!"_

-FT-

A sala estava na penumbra, a única coisa que brilhava era a lareira que aquecia o ambiente. Não haviam móveis ao redor, apenas uma mesa de canto ao lado de uma poltrona preta de couro. Sentado tomando um vinho tinto está um homem acariciando uma imensa cobra, totalmente contemplativo.

Voldemort estava inquieto, até o presente momento Lucius ainda não havia voltado com o nome que mudaria o rumo da batalha. Mas esta calmaria estava para mudar. As portas se abrem e uma mulher entra. Ela é alta com longos, negros, revoltos e espessos cabelos, um rosto magro beirando a desnutrição, olhos escuros com pálpebras pesadas e mandíbula pronunciada.

\- Meu Senhor – diz ela, se prostrando perante ele.

\- Então temos a prova?

\- Sim, meu Senhor.

\- Muito bem, venha aqui Bella.

Ela se aproxima e ele toca a varinha na marca dela. Imediatamente vários nomes começam a serem pronunciados. Um após o outro, muito rapidamente, passando uma mensagem, a mesma para todos apenas o nome era mudado. A mensagem? VENHA IMEDIATAMENTE. Após isto ele a solta e pede para que reúna todos na sala de reuniões.

\- FT-

 **Enquanto isso...**

Ela chegou à passagem como se estivesse em transe. A magia ainda corria forte em sua veia a deixando meio entorpecida. Sua consciência estava em conflito, por um lado ela se arrependia de ter cometido tais atos bárbaros, por outro ela queria sentir mais daquilo. Ela não sabia mais quem ela era.

A primeira coisa que viu foi seus tutores... Todos enfieirados esperando ela. Mas ela não estava se importando, não queria se alegrar, ela não estava em si. Morgana viu o estado da menina e com um olhar os dispensou, exceto Salazar, e se aproximou com os braços abertos. Saindo do transe Hermione se jogou de encontro à mesma. Os braços a rodearam a acalmando, imediatamente as lagrimas vieram.

\- Minha querida menina...shhh... calma. Esta tudo bem...

\- Ficar tudo bem? VAI... FICAR... TUDO... BEM? Eu MATEI dois homens... matei não... EU TORTUREI DOIS HOMENS!... E o pior é que eu gostei disso, Morgana! Eu GOSTEI e MUITO! Como pude? EU SOU UM MONSTRO!

\- Não minha menina, você não é um monstro. Você estava reagindo à magia... shhh... acalme-se.

\- Morgana, você não entende? Eu matei um com o Avada e outro eu praticamente decapitei com MINHA MÃOS! Como eu posso não ser um monstro? Como?

Neste momento Salazar se faz presente com uma voz um pouco mais forte que o habitual.

\- Se você acha que o que fez foi digno de monstruosidade então, você está à frente de dois seres desprezíveis. Eu Salazar Sonserina, matei inúmeros homens. Morgana por sua vez, matou e despedaçou outros. A morte é um meio para um fim. E estas mortes aconteceriam com ou sem você. Era inevitável. Se você gostou foi apenas um adendo. Homens prudentes sabem sempre tirar proveito dos atos a que a necessidade os constrangeu.* Agora menina se recomponha. Pelos deuses não é o fim do mundo. Esta foi a sua primeira morte e pelo caminho que vamos, teremos muito mais. Levante-se e cresça!

Morgana limpou o rosto de Hermione com carinho.

\- Minha menina, embora as palavras de Salazar sejam... Duras, digamos assim – deu uma olhada severa para ele - Ele tem razão. Você não foi à razão para estas mortes acontecerem, você apenas cumpriu sua missão. Não se atormente com isto. Como falei vai melhorar. Agora, vamos para dentro, ainda temos coisas a te falar, mas nada melhor que um bom chocolate e um vinho para acalmar os nervos.

\- FT-

 **Em algum lugar de Londres...**

Ele chegou correndo. Não imaginava o porquê da urgência, mas vindo do Lorde boa coisa não deveria ser. Mentalmente foi passando o que poderia ter ocorrido, ou em que ele poderia ter falhado.

Chegando a mansão, não sabia se ficava mais aliviado ou mais preocupado, pois haviam cerca de quinze comensais reunidos. _"Pelo jeito será apenas os classe A"_ Bellatrix estava à espera deles e os levava a sala de reuniões. Minutos depois o Lorde aparece.

\- Meus servos, os chamei esta noite, pois há um tempo ando desconfiando de que temos um espião entre nós. Fiz algumas investigações e hoje tive a confirmação.

\- Severo, fique ao lado de Bella. – Disse Voldemort apontando a ele.

\- Sim, meu senhor _! "DEUSES! Onde eu errei!"_

\- Vejamos... Rebastan e Rodolfo vocês também, o resto apenas observe.

\- _Thorfinn Rowle_ venha aqui à frente. Você tem algo a falar? – Imediatamente a postura de Severo muda de tenso para aliviado e logo em seguida para raivoso. _"Merlin obrigada!Mas que Porra Alvo está fazendo? Thorfinn?!"_

\- Me... meu Senhor eu nunca... – O homem gaguejava já prevendo o que viria.

\- Você nunca o quê? Nunca me traiu? Nunca falou sobre meus ataques com os Aurores? Mais especificamente com Savage? Achou mesmo que eu não iria descobrir? Hoje, meus servos, vocês irão ver que não se deve tentar enganar Lord Voldemort! _Incarcerous Nerus! –_ Diz Voldemort amarrando o rapaz ao solo, e então se vira para Severo.

\- Severo. Seja criativo.

\- Sim, meu Senhor. -Levantando sua varinha Severo _"Antes você do que eu"._

 _-Sectusempra! Crucius!_

Após um tempo, Rabastan tomou seu lugar.

– _Veritas! Crucius!_

Seguido por Bellatrix que, como sempre, foi a mais empolgada.

– _Crucius! Artériuns!_

\- Já basta, Bella. – diz ele e enfim aponta sua varinha para o homem que já estava desfalecido – _Avada Kedrava!_ Rabicho, leve este lixo daqui. Hoje vocês viram o que ganha quem tenta me enganar. Lembrem-se disto, eu sei de tudo! Idmon e – virando para os quarto algozes da noite - vocês ficam, o resto dispensado.

Quando finalmente todos eles saem, Voldemort, olhando para cada um, continua seu discurso.

\- Apenas ficará faltando Lucius, mas com ele eu converso depois. Chamei vocês, meus servos mais fiéis em separado, pois a partir de agora estou constituindo um grupo especial, que irei precisar para certa missão. Vocês devem estar preparados porque a qualquer momento irei chamá-los. Não preciso dizer que é algo de sigilo absoluto. Agora façam uma fila à minha frente.

Um por um se aproximaram, obviamente Bella foi a primeira da fila. Voldemort com sua varinha lançou um feitiço nas marcas de seus servos. Outro símbolo surge, um corvo. Bem em cima da marca negra.

\- Este corvo funcionará como a marca negra. E ele é apenas para este grupo, vejam isto como uma forma de elevação dentro de meu círculo. Dispensados, menos você Idmon.

\- FT-

 **Enquanto isso...**

Ainda nervosa os seguiu. Ela imaginou que iria para a biblioteca, mas foram para a sala de treinamento. Ela estava ambientada como se fosse à sala de aula de Merlin só que desta vez, havia um sofá confortável de três lugares, onde Merlin estava sentado, três poltronas as quais estavam Joana, Grindelwald. Sentaram ela e Morgana no sofá junto com Merlin, Salazar foi para a poltrona que sobrava.

Assim que sentara e tomara um gole de vinho, Merlin começou a falar.

\- Minha querida, sei que deve estar achando estranho estarmos aqui, mas lembre-se de que sua "eu" descobriu a biblioteca e está prestes a entrar na viagem de volta ao tempo. Por isso o resto de nossa conversa será aqui ao invés de lá. Eu sei que deve estar sendo difícil aceitar os fatos acontecidos. Muitas bruxas após o segundo crescimento sofrem de transtorno de estresse pós-traumático e não queremos que isso ocorra com você. Iremos lhe dar um meio de se sentir melhor, há uma poção que está em um dos livros da biblioteca, depois iremos lhe dar caso necessite de mais, se chama _motus sanans_ ela não irá tirar a memória ou suas emoções dela, apenas deixará com que sua mente se torne mais racional, clareando como uma poção para ressaca faria a um bêbado. Depois disto o que você precisa fazer é criar outro livro para sua estante de cor cinza chumbo para que ponha as memórias de todas as coisas que fez nesta missão.

Ela pega e toma em um gole só. _"Pelo menos esta tem gosto de maracujá"._ No mesmo momento sua mente se torna mais nítida, era como se tudo que ela tivesse feito tivesse sido apenas uma estratégia de guerra. Não havia culpa ou temor de julgamento. As pessoas que estavam ao redor dela entendiam o que havia feito, a apoiavam, e isto a acalmou. Usando sua concentração, trouxe a estante, invocou um livro cinza e colocou todas as memórias da missão nele. Cada som, suspiro ou gemido. Tudo. Ao final, guardou o livro na estante novamente e protegeu sua mente.

\- Está melhor, minha menina? – Indaga Merlin.

\- Sim estou. Parece que estou mais... Não sei explicar. Calma...em paz. Acho que é isto em paz. Ainda me lembro de tudo, mas é como se eu pudesse viver sem o peso de julgamentos.

\- Exato. Quando catalogamos as suas memórias nas aulas foi para este momento. Sempre que você precisar, sua memória e informação estará disponível, mas ela não mais fará mal a você. A poção é importante para que possa tomar as informações com sobriedade e guardá-las sem esquecer-se de nada. Agora que está melhor, podemos discutir o que aconteceu com você durante a missão. Primeiramente, deixe-nos parabenizá-la. Nunca vimos tamanha precisão e força em uma iniciação. Cada um de nos falará com você individualmente. E depois vamos comemorar sua "pseudo formatura". Por isto sairemos agora e apenas Joana ficará, quando ela terminar o próximo irá aparecer e assim sucessivamente.

Dizendo isto todos se levantam deixando apenas ela e Joana na sala.

\- Bem, Hermione, eu devo confessar que quando começamos as aulas eu temia que não iria se aguentar, mas com o tempo você me provou o contrário. Nunca vi alguém que se empenhasse tanto. Por diversas vezes achei que havia chegado ao limite com você, mas quando eu estava quase parando o treino você levantava e ia além. Sua habilidade nas artes marciais me deixou surpresa, dado que nunca havia realizado. Mas o impressionante mesmo foi sua qualidade na arte com as armas brancas. Em sua missão o nível de precisão que demonstrou foi digno de um guerreiro. Os golpes na perna atingindo veias pequenas e não a safena magna e o corte preciso nas veias jugulares foram impressionantes. Devo confessar que fiquei torcendo para que você tivesse realizado uma pequena asfixia antes, mas estou feliz com seu rendimento. Suas aulas de dança me proporcionaram o grande prazer de vê-la adquirir sua auto-estima. E agora sei que é uma mulher que sabe seu devido valor. Sei que não sou a melhor amiga de uma menina, não fui criada para ser. Nasci em tempos de guerra e assim me tornei uma guerreira, que sabe seduzir, mas não sabe ser... digamos menininha. Mas isso não impede que eu sinta orgulho. Quando vejo um soldado meu, se sobressaindo como você fez, eu fico cheia de orgulho. Poderia falar mais coisas, mas aí eu seria menininha, então, antes de terminar gostaria de ouvi-la.

\- Joana, suas aulas foram um desafio para mim, de início eu tinha uma enorme raiva de você... Mas com o tempo eu descobri que não adiantava te culpar. A vida não tem dó, o inimigo vem com tudo e eu tenho que estar preparada. Depois de um tempo percebi que teria que me adaptar, foi quando comecei a gostar das aulas, inclusive de sua voz gritando: "MAIS QUINZE!". Suas aulas de dança me fizeram ver um lado que eu não imaginava de você. E vou lhe falar, você pode não ser uma menininha, mas é um mulherão. Embora não seja tão emotiva como Morgana, eu me apeguei ao seu jeito e seu caráter. Sinceramente vou sentir falta de suas aulas.

Se levantando Joana diz – Hermione, foi um enorme prazer te tutoriar. Se estivéssemos em batalha juntas e tivesse que deixar minha vida nas mãos de alguém, eu a deixaria em suas mãos. Obrigada pelo prazer que me deu.

\- Ah Joana, antes de ir... Peça para me darem uns cinco minutos, preciso me recuperar emocionalmente, porque como vê estou quase desabando.

\- Manteiga! - Rindo ela desapareceu.

Uns cinco minutos depois ela estava esperando alguém chegar... Quando uma voz em seu ouvido surge

-Hermione Jean Granger... Bruxa poderosa... Bruxa perigosa...

\- Salazar Sonserina.

\- Eu mesmo minha querida, vejo que ainda tem que treinar suas reações. Tem que estar alerta, poderia ser um inimigo – disse sentando-se.

\- Você diz isto por que não viu a faca em minha manga, só não puxei porque reconheci seu cheiro.

\- Meu cheiro? – Questiona ele.

\- Sim, cada pessoa tem um cheiro característico. Depois das aulas com os elementos, meu olfato ficou mais aguçado, Morgana falou que...

\- Que ela também tem esse dom, eu sei. Só achei estranho por ser...

\- Extremamente raro, eu sei.- disse ela rindo - Mas o que em mim é normal, não é?!

\- Exato! O que, minha querida... O quê? Se não fosse tão completamente apaixonado por Morgana, e meu sentimento por você fosse tão... quase paternalista, eu tentaria descobrir. Uma bruxa tão poderosa como você será uma recompensa e tanto para o bruxo que a conquistar. E eu vou, mesmo que de longe ficar de olho.

\- Salazar, deixe de rasgar seda. Primeiro se eu desse trela pra você Morgana me mataria, segundo que eu também te vejo como um pai e terceiro porque você não faz meu tipo. – _"Mentira"_ – E além do mais está me deixando sem graça.

\- Ok. Primeiro ela não é tão ciumenta. – vendo a cara de Hermione ele complementou – Está certa ela é. Mas não com você. Embora deva dizer que, se eu fosse seu pai você estavaria de castigo e ficaria trancada na torre eternamente. Porque não se deve brincar com um homem como vocês fizeram. Mexeram com fogo.

\- Salazar, foi Morgana que quis, eu apenas... você sabe eu...

-Acalme-se Hermione estou apenas brincando. Embora, deva dizer minha querida, o homem que você desejar está perdido. Você é extremamente boa e sexy. Mas, como disse meu coração já pertence a uma mulher e meus sentimentos por você sejam paternalistas. Coisa muito estranha para eu dizer, mas é. Enfim deixemos isso de lado e vamos ao ponto: suas aulas.

Para mim foi difícil de encarar a sua criação, uma nascida trouxa não é o meu ideal de aluno, mas por ser da família, imaginei que iria ser interessante. Não. Eu ainda não gosto dos trouxas e tenho um receio com nascidos trouxas, mas você conquistou minha confiança. Quando começamos as aulas, sabia que teria o desafio de abrir a sua mente para a arte das trevas, há muito preconceito sobre elas, principalmente em sua geração. Tenho que dizer que você superou minhas expectativas. Sua habilidade em poções me deixou extasiado! Sua nova maneira de trabalhar usando duas varinhas... As estratégias de aritmancia... Enfim... Sua inteligência e habilidades são uma inspiração e estar em sua companhia foi maravilhoso, de fato foi emocionante te tutoriar. Nosso tempo aqui está se findando, mas não por isso, necessariamente, temos parar nossas aulas. Como já havia comentado, as artes das trevas são muito complexas eu dei um leve deslumbre delas para você. Caso necessite, durante os anos podemos continuar seu estudo.

\- Salazar, eu adoraria. Com o tempo eu aprendi a ver além de seu ego inflado, sua ironia e seu humor negro.

\- Pode parar de me elogiar – diz ele rindo.

\- Enfim... Suas aulas, de fato, foram um desafio. Abrir mão de conceitos que eu tinha desde que nasci, foi um passo difícil a ser tomado. Mas se aprendi uma coisa com Albert Einstein foi que na vida tudo é relativo. A magia é um campo extremamente abrangente, sendo assim, a teoria da relatividade de certa forma, também deve ser utilizada aqui. Magicamente não existe bem ou mal. Tudo depende da forma que o bruxo deseja usar. Vou assumir que de início não foi fácil entender isso, mas depois do teste final eu começo a aprender.

\- Por falar em teste final, devo confessar que esperava um pouco mais de ferocidade no quesito mágica das trevas. Você se limitou as imperdoáveis, mesmo sabendo que existiam mil e outras magias.

\- Na verdade eu não pensei muito. – disse ela meio corada.

\- Eu sei. O primeiro contato é sempre mais intenso, mas com o tempo você poderá utilizar as outras técnicas. Só lembre-se que existem formas mais eficazes e criativas. Para finalizar antes que Morgana venha aqui me tirar à força. Foi uma honra te conhecer e te tutoriar. E se pudesse estar em seu tempo, adoraria que estivesse em minha casa. Pode ser uma grifinória, mas seu lugar de verdade é na sonserina. Inclusive por isso vou lhe dar este presente, se um dia precisar de ajuda de qualquer sonserino, seja ele chefe da casa ou não, basta apenas dizer: _deditionem._ Esta palavra significa em latim rendição. E funcionará como um feitiço, quando um irmão de casa precisa de ajuda ele dirá esta palavra e o outro ajudará sem questionar e acatará as ordens. Todos os alunos de casa sabem disso, pois quando eu saí deixei dentro de minha casa algumas ordens. Todo sonserino tem que cumprir, e esta é uma.

– Mas Salazar, eu não sou Sonserina, como bem sabe. Então isto não funcionará para mim. – Disse ela.

– Ai que está à graça, funcionará. Apenas os sonserinos sabem disso. E os efeitos funcionaram apenas e unicamente para eles. Você não é uma Sonserina de casa, mas é de coração. E eu como fundador de Hogwarts torno você agora como de minha casa também. Mesmo que ainda seja uma grinfinória, em seu coração você também é uma Sonserina. Espero que não deixemos de nos ver ainda, sempre que precisar de algo basta apenas me chamar. Morgana me matará, mas depois temos algo para você. Agora devo ir para que Grindelwald venha. Até mais tarde.

Mais cinco minutos depois, Grindelwald aparece e se senta.

\- Hermione Granger. Não tenho tanto a falar como os meus colegas, mas temos algo em comum. Seu nível de atração pelas artes das trevas se rivaliza ao meu. Vou lhe dizer Hermione, para o seu primeiro contato você teve um controle exemplar. A atração, como falei, é como um vício vivo. Terá que algumas vezes sucumbir a ela, agradá-la. Mas se você se sair tão bem quanto demonstrou em sua missão, não terá problemas. Deixo-me a sua disposição para eventuais consultas, na verdade tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer. Como tenho certeza que Salazar já fez a dele, eu acrescento a minha tutoria, nas artes que ele não tem conhecimento, como poções do sangue. Então aceita?

\- Sim, aceito. Eu já havia comentado com Salazar. Eu realmente vou precisar de alguma ajuda, já que estamos em tempo de guerra e logicamente precisarei de toda ajuda possível.

\- Ótimo! Antes de ir devo admitir que uma coisa me deixou curioso. Você não demonstrou medo de mim, receio talvez, mas não medo. E nunca me perguntou sobre Dumbledore.

\- Merlin havia comentado sobre você comigo, logicamente eu temi estar em sua presença, mas Merlin insistiu que eu devesse abrir minha mente, conhecer antes de julgar. E assim o fiz. Ainda não consigo compreender totalmente o que fez e porque fez. Mas não temo você, respeito. Hoje consigo compreender que a atração é extremamente poderosa e deve ter sido difícil controlar, ainda mais sem ajuda. Não é desculpa para os atos, mas ainda sim... eu o entendo. Já sobre Dumbledore, eu não saberia como abordar o tema, não é algo que se deva perguntar a quem não conhecemos direito, embora já que tocou no assunto eu tenho curiosidade.

\- Você demonstrou agora uma sabedoria além dos seus anos, mas não sei por que isto me surpreende. Após o show que foi mostrado hoje, já deveria saber que você é especial. De fato não foi uma tarefa fácil para eu controlar meu lado mais primitivo com a atração pulsando. Demorei anos para conseguir achar o ritual de controle. Como lhe falei o _Coactum_ é vivo, quanto mais você dá, mais ele quer. Minha história não é lá uma alegria, mas hoje já não tenho medo de contá-la. Fui ensinado em Instituto Durmstrang. Conheci Alvo assim que sai da escola por intermédio de alguns amigos. Nós tínhamos pensamentos semelhantes na época, queríamos a glória e um mundo sem discriminações. Formaríamos uma "nova Ordem mundial", iriamos mostrar ao mundo que nós bruxos existimos... Nós éramos inseparáveis, porém com o tempo percebi que Dumbledore nutria uma atração romântica por mim. Eu não sabia o que pensar, ele afinal era meu amigo. Não que eu não tivesse experimentado os prazeres com homens, mas eu temia perder nossa amizade. Eu tentei manter como estava, mas Alvo quando quer algo... Enfim, começamos nosso relacionamento escondido de Aberforth Dumbledore, irmão de Alvo, porque ele era contra. Ele nunca gostou de mim, quando descobriu nossa intenção de nos revelar ao mundo trouxa, ele nos atacou com palavras, ao ponto de dizer que éramos " _bruxinhas_ ". Se ele tivesse ofendido somente a minha honra eu aguentaria, mas ele falou de Alvo. Podem dizer tudo, mas eu amei Alvo Dumbledore. Neste ponto eu não aguentei mais, comecei um duelo com ele, e não sei em que ponto, Alvo se virou contra mim... O que era para terminar apenas como um duelo por honra, digamos assim, acabou em tragédia. A irmã mais nova de Alvo, Ariana, que era perturbada e magicamente instável, estava na sala e acabou sendo acertada e faleceu. Eu fiquei devastado. Obviamente Alvo me culpou, e acabou com nossa relação... Tive que sair do país, pois já estava sendo procurado. Eu tentei falar com ele, mas Aberforth já havia feito à mente dele. Aquele dia eu perdi não apenas meu namorado, mas também meu único amigo e apoio. Depois disso não consegui mais controlar o impulso. Na verdade não queria mais, não havia mais porque lutar. E essa é a única coisa que não me arrependo. O impulso pode ser cruel, mas ele te deixa feliz. Quando revi Alvo, uma parte de mim reviveu, porém não havia mais como voltar ao passado, já haviam feito uma lavagem na mente dele. Eu era o vilão indiscutível. Duelamos e a magia dentro de mim pedia... Não... Comandava que eu o matasse. Mas eu não pude. Não Alvo. Então deixei que minha compulsão morresse. Usei toda minha força para que não matasse ele. Quando Alvo me venceu, ele não apenas venceu um duelo. Ele levou minha vida junto com ele. Por isso que eu digo a você, Hermione, não deixe que seu coração comande sua vontade. Não permita que e se apaixone. O Amor é a coisa mais maléfica que existe. Ele apenas tira as coisas de você. Enfim... Alvo me derrotou, e eu voltei a minha cidade natal, onde fiquei preso. Até que Voldemort veio me visitar, ele queria um item que eu jurei nunca revelar a ninguém. Ele não é um homem totalmente mal, pelo menos não como eu fui. Mas ele ainda era inexperiente. Tal artefato com ele iria ser apenas uma varinha nas mãos de um bebê. Na verdade quando ele me procurou eu já não queria mais viver, eu aproveitei a deixa. O irritei de propósito, para que, em fim eu tivesse minha liberdade. E foi desta forma que eu morri. Agora você sabe toda a verdade dos fatos. Não há lenda por trás da historia. Fui um homem mal? Sim. Matei milhares? Sim. Odeio os trouxas? Sim. Mas de tudo isso o que mais me arrependo foi ter amado Alvo Dumbledore.

\- Eu... eu realmente peço desculpas por fazê-lo tocar no assunto. Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser isto. Na verdade nunca imaginei que o diretor gostasse de homens. Sempre imaginei que Minerva e ele...

\- Sim, na verdade Minerva pode negar o quanto quiser, mas eu sei que ela tem uma queda por Alvo. Alvo me confidenciou que ela se apaixonara por um trouxa, mas devido a lei do sigilo, ela teve que se separar do mesmo. Uns anos depois ela se casou, mas seu marido morreu em um acidente com _Venomous Tentacula_. Depois disso Alvo ofereceu seu apoio incondicional a ela. Sei que ele não deve tocar nela, mas eles devem ter algo.

\- Bem o fato é que eu não imaginava toda esta história, Grindelwald. Eu... Realmente há sempre dois lados de uma história, não é?! Julgamos tanto sem conhecer... Tudo. Quanto ao amor... Eu mesma já provei que ele é apenas uma fantasia. A vida já me ensinou isto.

\- Então moça, apenas digo que confie mais em sua magia. Ela nunca se engana.

\- Obrigada por se abrir desta forma comigo, por me contar tudo. E pelas aulas. Eu aprendi muito.

\- Obrigado a você por me ouvir e ter a mente aberta. Espero que continuemos aliados assim por um bom tempo. –dizendo isto ele se retira.

Cinco minutos depois Merlin aparece e se senta frente a ela. Invoca um pote de chocolates serve a ambos e começa:

\- Minha querida. Esse tempo foi uma grande aventura, não foi?! Devo confessar que ao ler que alguém mais teria os poderes semelhantes ao meu fiquei entusiasmado, pois fazia tempo que ansiava por um pupilo. No início de nossas aulas, pedi para que abrisse a mente para coisas novas, que poderiam parecer loucas, e fizeste muito bem. Durante este tempo pude ver uma jovem moça chegar aqui e hoje eu vejo uma mulher guerreira partir. Emocionei-me com as aulas, principalmente quando organizamos sua mente, ah doce menina, se pudesse não deixaria que ninguém tocasse em um fio de cabelo seu. Mas quem sou eu perante o destino? Cada Verum tem o seu destino a cumprir, não é?! Ora já estou divagando novamente... Mas querida gostaria de lhe ouvir.

\- Merlin, pouquíssimas pessoas no mundo poderiam dizer que o conheceram, eu me sinto honrada em saber que sou uma. Suas aulas foram desafiadoras, nunca imaginei que minha mente pudesse ser tão racional e focada como tenho hoje. E principalmente alguém que me entendesse tanto. Posso dizer que sinto um carinho especial por você. Muito, mas muito obrigado mesmo.

\- Minha querida, eu também me sinto assim, mas afinal somos da mesma família agora. O desafio que vem em sua frente não será fácil. Eu, mais que os outros, vi o que fizeram com você e infelizmente sei o que ainda irá acontecer. Só digo que confie em seus instintos, confie em seu conhecimento, na sua magia. Abra a sua mente e não julgue pela capa. Confie no que muitos desconfiam e desconfie no que muitos confiam. E quando a oportunidade surgir lembre-se da porta e da história de sua família. É só isso que eu posso lhe dizer sem ferir os acontecimentos futuros. Desculpe-me não poder falar mais.

\- Eu entendo que não possa falar mais... Embora devo admitir que me deixou curiosa. – disse rindo.

\- Eu sei, minha filha, agora venha aqui dar um abraço neste senhor de idade carente. – rindo eles se abraçam. Era um abraço tão caloroso, tão acolhedor, que inevitavelmente ambos acabaram chorando. - Não se engane, Hermione, isto não é um adeus. É apenas um até breve.

Meio contra vontade eles se separam e em seguida Merlin desaparece.

Os próximos minutos foram difíceis para Hermione, pois o choro não queria parar. Mas dentro do período ela conseguiu se controlar. Porém, quando Morgana apareceu, os olhos imediatamente encheram de lágrimas novamente. De todos ela seria a mais difícil de dizer tchau.

\- Você não, Morgana... Você não... eu não consigo te abandonar... não por favor...– Dizia ela chorando.

Por este motivo que Morgana se sentou ao lado dela no sofá ao invés da poltrona. E abraçada com a jovem ela começou.

\- Minha menina, minha doce e encantadora menina. Pare já com esse choro. Quem disse para você que isto é um adeus? Quem disse eu vou te abandonar? Você é minha menina... e seu eu puder, minha filha. Eu jamais... ouça bem... JAMAIS irei te abandonar. Não importa o que você faça, não importa o tempo. Você é minha filhinha amada. Agora shhhh... se acalme. Está bem?!

Uns minutos se passaram até que elas se acalmassem.

\- Isso minha querida, agora que você está mais calminha vamos conversar. Afinal, não é justo todos poderem dar uma apreciação menos eu, não é?! Hermione Jean Granger. Uma doce jovem, no auge dos seus dezoito anos... bem agora quase dezenove não?! Quando li seu nome já fiquei curiosa, pois tantos dons de uma vez já me mostrou que algo de especial você tinha e em sua primeira aula já pôde me mostrar sua competência. Nunca ensinei alguém que aprendesse tão rapidamente o controle dos elementos e se ligasse completamente... ou que pudesse se transformar em animago em poucas horas... enfim... neste tempo que estive com você pude ter o prazer de vê-la florescer, de menina a mulher. Isto para mim foi uma honra. E pode ter certeza que se eu não tivesse tanta certeza do amor de Salazar por mim, eu teria morrido de ciúmes. Você é uma mulher em todos os sentidos da palavra, pode ser que no início sua beleza não estivesse tão aparente, mas hoje? Só não vê quem é louco. Como lhe disse minha menina, estamos longe de estarmos acabadas. Nós apenas acabamos esta etapa. Eu SEMPRE estarei ao eu lado. E como disse independente do que aconteça. – Ao acabar de dizer isto ela abraça a jovem.

\- Morgana. Eu... Primeiramente eu quero agradecer. Você foi, é, e sempre será importante para mim. Você me acolheu no momento onde ninguém mais estava para mim. Eu sei que vocês sabem o que se passou comigo, como perdi minha base antes de vir para cá com vocês. E hoje digo que encontrei novamente minhas bases depois que conheci vocês. Não sei ao certo o que será de minha vida quando voltar... embora ache que você e Merlin saibam algo. – Ambas riam e Morgana acenou concordando - mas eu quero dizer que farei meu máximo para honrar vocês. Obrigada, de coração.

Mais um abraço segue e ambas tentam se recompor.

\- Bem, Hermione, como eu fui à última devo chamar os demais. - dizendo isto todos apareceram com uma taça de champanhe nas mãos, a serviram e Merlin tomou a palavra.

\- Hoje estamos todos aqui para homenagear a formada, com louvor, Hermione Granger. Que agora passa a ser uma _Prom-Verum._ Que os anos tragam a você mais e mais aventuras. Á Hermione!

\- Á Hermione!

Eles beberam, riram, contaram histórias... E em um dado instante Merlin pede atenção de todos.

\- Para finalizar de vez minha querida, pois infelizmente já está ficando na hora de voltarmos à cronologia normal. Temos presentes a lhe dar, então começamos com Morgana e Salazar.

-FT-

 **Em algum lugar de Londres...**

\- Então, Idmon, a missão foi cumprida?

\- Sim, meu Senhor. Proudfoot, Williamson e Savage estão mortos. Tivemos um contratempo com um trouxa, mas sem repercussões.

\- Mostre-me – Disse Voldemort levantando o rosto do homem e executando legilimência nele. – Interessante quem é esta jovem?

\- Meu Senhor é exatamente sobre isto que vim lhe informar. Minha família tem uma ligação com os Verum de longa data, sempre que um novo membro se apresenta, nós o ajudamos a completar algum desafio. Nunca nos foi dito o porquê. Apenas que se alguém aparecesse e nos dissesse _Est concordia coactum perpetuare in aeternum_ nos teríamos que ajuda-lo ou morreríamos nós e nossos familiares. Nunca lhe contei, meu Senhor, sobre tal fato, pois há anos não tivemos alguém que nos procurasse. Esta jovem apareceu ontem me procurando, se apresentou como Aurora, porém duvido muito que seja seu verdadeiro nome, e aquela, a sua verdadeira aparência. Devo dizer que foi um choque e tanto ver um Verum a minha frente. Não informei aos demais, apenas fiz o que meus ancestrais me disseram: "Leve ele a um desafio, que contenha mortes e torturas. Não importa se você não gosta destas coisas. Ele precisa passar por algo que o desafie psico-magico-fisicamente". Por isso a coloquei na nossa missão. Ela não sabe para quem trabalhou. Apenas realizou seu desafio e partiu. Assim que eu terminei a missão eu vim lhe informar, meu Senhor.

\- Você está me dizendo que eu a tive em minhas mãos e VOCÊ A DEIXOU ESCAPAR? – Disse ele se levantando.

\- Meu... Meu Senhor... Eu deixei minha ca...caneta portal com ela. Caso seja necessário podemos entrar em contato com ela. – Disse ele temendo o por vir.

-VOCÊ... DEVERIA TE-LA TRAZIDO... IMEDIATAMENTE! SEU INCOMPETENTE! – apontando a varinha para o homem - _CRUCIUS!_

O homem cai ao chão e começou a se contorcer. A tortura durou cerca de cinco minutos.

\- Levante-se! Eu não quero saber como você fará para convencê-la! Eu a quero aqui! E não estrague tudo. Ela tem que vir de boa vontade. Vá!

\- FT-

 **Nos aposentos de Morgana...**

\- Minha querida, como já havia lhe dito eu a vejo como minha filha e Salazar também.

Ela entrega uma caixa roxa e prata, ao abrir haviam duas coisas: uma varinha e um pergaminho.

\- Salazar me contou que você pode manejar duas varinhas corretamente então estou lhe dando esta ela é feita de madeira de Amieiro, medindo 34 cm, seu núcleo é de pena da cauda da Fênix. Ela é ideal para você, extremamente poderosa e flexível. – Continuando Salazar diz - O pergaminho contém um mapa de todas as entradas e saídas de Hogwarts, assim como passagens secretas. Sei que alguns alunos fizeram algo semelhante, mas este mapa, lhe garanto, é extremamente completo. Pois eu mesmo o fiz. Creio que será muito útil.

\- Sim. Deuses que lindo e que Sonserino! Obrigada... Aos dois.

Joana e Grindelwald se aproximam...

\- Bem, agora nós, Hermione.

Entregam uma caixa vermelha, onde dentro havia: Uma adaga e um pequeno frasco de vidro que tinha uma corrente nele. Joana explicou primeiro sobre o presente dela.

\- A Adaga que está em suas mãos pertenceu a meu pai, ela é feita de prata forjada por duendes. Você deve sempre levar ela, lembre-se o primeiro ataque deve ser sempre o mais...

\- O mais Surpreendente possível, eu sei Joana. Mas você tem certeza que quer me dar é um presente familiar...

\- Você é da família agora. – Disse ela simplesmente.

\- Obrigada, não existem palavras para agradecer.

\- Bem, agora o meu – disse Grindelwald - Este frasco foi feito de um material inquebrável. Ele deve ser guardado e levado sempre com você. Nele você irá colocar uma poção que, segundo Merlin, vai precisar conhecer, chamada _succurrebat._ Mas depois eu ou Salazar iremos conversar sobre isto.

E por último, mas não menos importante, Merlin. Seu presente veio em uma caixa azul marinho com fitas douradas, nele havia um colar, uma caixa de chocolates e uma caixinha de música.

\- O colar é feito de cristal de quartzo e tem esculpido a runa Thurisaz, creio que se lembre dela de sua aula de Runas, não?! Que além de ter o poder que você já conhece, funcionará como uma chave de portal a trazendo diretamente para estes quartos. A caixinha de música de feita em cedro rosa e acabamento em verniz acetinado, na sua tampa há o brasão dos Verum. Possui uma chave na sua parte traseira para que você possa dar corda no mecanismo musical. Assim que ela deu corda uma musica encheu o ambiente. **(N/A: /watch?v=zEMTBs9FHbc... para as que tem meu face estará la o link- Musica: Keep Holding On (Boyce Avenue acoustic cover) joguem no youtube que aparece direto.)**

 _Keep holding on_

Continue aguentando

 _'cause you know we make it trough, we make it trough_

Porque você sabe que conseguiremos, Conseguiremos

 _Just stay strong_

Apenas permaneça forte

 _Cause you know I'm here for you_

Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você

 _Theres nothing you can say_

Não há nada que possa dizer

 _Nothing you can do_

Nada que possa fazer

 _Theres no other way when it comes to the truth_

Não há outro jeito em se tratando da verdade

 _So keep holding on_

Então continue aguentando

 _Cause you know we'll make it trough, we'll make it trough_

Porque você sabe que conseguiremos, Nós conseguiremos.

Com lágrimas nos olhos ela deixa tudo ao lado no sofá, e abraça Merlin.

\- Muito, mais muito obrigado!

\- Esta caixa e música são para dizer que, independente do que aconteça, estamos sempre com você. Apenas se mantenha forte. Somos sua família agora. Para o bem ou para o mal. E, bem, o chocolate é para lhe mostrar que por mais escura que as coisas sejam, há ainda algo doce no mundo.

Olhando para o relógio, Merlin chama a todos para se preparar para o retorno. Todos vão para a passagem, pois a Hermione do presente iria entrar na sala de treinamento para ir.

Alguns minutos se passam e um pop se é ouvido, estava feito. Ela havia voltado ao tempo presente.

Todos voltaram para a biblioteca.

\- Muito bem, minha querida, agora estamos de volta ao ponto de partida. Creio que deva subir para seu quarto e descansar. As maravilhas de ser bruxo, um mês em um piscar de olhos.

Se despedindo e seguindo a orientação de Merlin ela sobe para o quarto, o que já foi estranho, pois em um mês vivendo lá na biblioteca era complicado mudar de ambiente.

Chegando ao quarto ela suspirou, sentando na cama encontrou o caderno de Harry sobre a cama, era como se ela estivesse vivendo em um sonho e agora o despertador tocou e ela voltou a realidade. Mas antes que pudesse se aprofundar nos pensamentos, Lyse entra.

\- Desculpe senhorita Mi. A Senhora Morgana pediu para que Lyse guardasse suas roupas novas e arrumasse sua roupa de cama.

\- Pode ficar à vontade Lyse.

\- Pronto. Senhorita, a Senhora Morgana também mandou Lyse informar que para que a senhorita chegue mais rapidamente ao banheiro basta tocar na águia-real da porta. E quando precisar de Lyse basta estalar os dedos. Tenha uma boa noite Senhorita Mi.

\- Boa noite, Lyse, e obrigada.

Assim que a elfa saiu, ela trocou de roupa, guardou o caderno junto com seus presentes. _"Amanhã, amanhã cedo eu penso sobre isto"._ Deitou-se e relaxadamente dormiu.

\- FT-

 **Hogwarts, Masmorras da Sonserina...**

Severo Snape havia acabado de chegar, mil e uma coisas se passavam em sua mente, mas não poderia negar que estava aliviado por não ter sido ele quem foi morto. Ele precisava ir à sala do diretor, era necessário informar o que aconteceu hoje. Pegando um pouco de pó de flú se dirigiu a sala do diretor.

\- Severo! Vejo que está ileso.

\- Sim Alvo, meu corpo está ileso, mas como sabe bem, minha alma sempre apodrece quando tenho que ir para lá.

\- Eu sei meu filho, eu sei...

\- Mas deixemos de lado a minha insignificância e vamos para o que interessa. O Lord chamou seu grupo classe A, pois achou quem era o espião e matou. Então, Alvo, quando ia me dizer que Thorfinn Rowle era um aliado? Por Deus Alvo, quantos mais eu terei que matar sem saber que ele estava do nosso lado?

\- Severo eu já disse que não posso lhe falar tudo. Seria muito arriscado que...

\- Arriscado para mim ou para você? Alvo... Só neste mês eu tive que matar vários de nossos aliados por conta de não saber quem são. Quantos mais terão que ir, para que você perceba que me manter no escuro não é a melhor solução?

\- Severo eu sinto muito, mas não posso arriscar. Tem muito em jogo. Apenas isto que Tom queria?

\- Eu não sei por que eu tento mesmo... Não. Ele formou um novo grupo dentro dos comensais. – levantando a manga e mostrou a nova marca - Ele nos marcou novamente Alvo. Não disse o porquê apenas disse para que estejamos preparados, pois iriamos ser necessários para uma nova missão.

\- Você e mais quem?

\- Bella, Rebastan e Rodolfo, estávamos presentes. Segundo o Lord, Lucius também estará no grupo. Porém ele estava ausente em uma missão para o Lord.

\- E você sabe que missão?

\- Ah sim, o Lord inclusive, me chamou para discutir enquanto tomávamos um chá e fofocamos sobre as roupas dos comensais. - esta frase arrancou risos do Dumbledore o que levou uma carranca maior de Severo - Ele apenas informou isto e nos dispensou Alvo.

\- Muito bem, meu filho, creio que está cansado. Pode ir para seu quarto.

\- Alvo, você está pensando sobre o que eu lhe pedi?

\- Sim, Severo.

\- E então?

\- Ainda estou pensando meu filho, ainda pensando.

\- Muito bem. Boa noite, Alvo.

\- Boa noite, Severo.

\- FT -

Acordando olhou para a hora, seis da manhã. _"Joana e eu treinamento maldito. Agora não consigo acordar tarde"_ ela levanta e vai para o banho. _"Acho que hoje eu mereço um banho de espumas"_

Saindo da banheira, olhou-se no espelho. " _Circe como eu mudei!"_ Ela tinha pernas mais torneadas e musculosas, sua barriga que antes já era lisa, agora tinha o famoso _"tanquinho",_ seus braços estavam mais firmes. Não musculosos no sentido de grandes como os dos homens, mas eram fortes. Sua postura também havia mudado agora ela estava mais reta. _"Deuses como é que eu vou conseguir sair daqui sem ninguém reparar nessa mudança! Preciso falar com Morgana"_

Pensando nisso ela volta para seu quarto, e lá encontra Lyse a esperando.

\- Senhorita Mi. Bom dia! A Senhora Morgana pediu para Lyse entregar isto a Senhorita e trazer o café da manhã.

Ela entrega uma caixa de presentes e um pergaminho, e se retira. Hemione senta na cama começa a tomar seu café da manhã enquanto abre seu presente. Era uma linda pulseira, com três pingentes uma águia, uma cobra e uma leoa. Ela abre o pergaminho e lê:

"Minha querida menina, sei que uma hora você irá olhar-se no espelho e ficará assustada com sua nova imagem. Para isto eu estou lhe dando esta pulseira. Ela é uma pulseira glamour ela esconde sua nova identidade. Quando você apertar o pingente de formato de águia, você terá a sua forma normal e a pulseira será apenas um enfeite. Se apertar o de leão, terá a sua aparência como era antes dos treinamentos. E apertar a cobra ficará da forma que desejar, pode fazer uma mistura de ambas se assim quiser. Use com sabedoria, mas divirta-se. Com amor, Morgana."

Com um mega sorriso no rosto ela coloca a pulseira e invoca um espelho, para que veja a eficácia do presente. _"Sim Morgana é genial! Preciso me lembrar de agradecer pessoalmente depois."_

Ainda na cama ela invoca seus presentes e o caderno de Harry. _"Harry, Ronny, Gina e Lavander... O que fazer? Não sei mais se vale a pena... Eles não imaginam como eu mudei. Agora não sei se realmente devo continuar com o plano... ou se devo. Bem não tenho mais tempo pra pensar... o jeito é sair e enfrentar o dia. Tomarei a decisão mais tarde"_ Ela troca de roupa, coloca o colar, guarda a sua varinha extra no bolso, aperta o leão de sua pulseira e sai de seu quarto. Afinal já estava na hora do café da manhã.

O caminho para o grande salão foi difícil. Ela não sabia mais se fazia parte daquele lugar. Parece que tudo se tornou tão distante. Quando estava passando a porta do salão comunal ela ouve duas vozes. Gina e sua amiga inseparável Patrícia estavam caminhando juntas enquanto conversavam. Ela então se esconde para ouvi-las.

\- Eu juro, Paty, vai ser hoje. Meu irmão me falou que vai terminar hoje mesmo.

\- Só acredito vendo, Gi. Ele não vai ter coragem.

\- Você vai ver. Finalmente vou me ver livre de minha "cunhada-pédia" - Ambas riem e continuam a caminhar em direção ao salão comunal.

" _Então ele vai me terminar comigo hoje e ela ainda ri? Eu não ia mexer mais isso... Deuses vocês estão de testemunhas. Mas eles precisam aprender... e eu... eu preciso de vingança, mas como... JÁ SEI" -_ Apertando a cobra da pulseira ela pensou no que queria e se transformou. Agora seu corpo estava mais torneado, mas ainda sim não era o seu corpo total. Sua cintura afinou um pouco e por conta disso seu busto acabava se sobressaindo, todo o resto ela manteve. Levantando a mão para o seu rosto " _Volo pulchritudinem"_ seu cabelo imediatamente se alisa e fica brilhoso. Em seu rosto surge uma sutil maquiagem surge.

" _E para fechar... vejamos... não posso enxergar... não quero ser_ _confundida_ _com a Lavander..."_ Apontando a varinha para sua roupa ela a transfigura para uma camisa mais justa preta, uma calça jeans e um tênis. _"Simples, casual, mas sexy. Estou pronta"._ Saindo para o grande salão, os olhares a seguiam. Aparentemente não seria apenas Ronny a reparar em sua pequena mudança. Pois chegando ao salão todos a olhavam, inclusive os professores. Todos estavam comentando sobre a mudança. Alguns elogiando, outros curiosos. E um em especial, estava observando um pouco mais do que deveria. Severo Snape, estava curioso. _"Quando a senhorita sabe tudo cresceu desta forma? Como ele não percebeu? Ela já é uma mulher... ela escondia isso tudo por baixo daquela roupa e aquele cabelo? Se ao menos ela fosse sonserina... eu poderia tentar a sorte... POR MELIN HOMEM QUE PENSAMENTOS SÃO ESSES? Se Dumbledore apenas suspeitar! Concentre-se Severo."_

Ela encontrou o trio maravilha sentados no local de sempre. Ela se sentou ao lado de Ronny, que como sempre estava se empanturrando de comida. Harry foi o primeiro a cumprimentá-la e reparar, é claro.

-Bom dia Mi...Mione! UAUUU! – disse Harry estatelando os olhos.

\- Mi! Merlin, como você está linda! – Disse ela, dando uma leve cutucada no namorado que estava atônito.

\- Bom dia Harry, Ginny. – Então finalmente ele viu. Ronald Weasley levantou os olhos do prato e olhou para sua "namorada" seus olhos se abriram e esbugalharam, sua boca estancou aberta.

\- Her... Hermione!

\- Esse é meu nome, Ronny. Bom dia para você também. – respondeu ela rindo.

\- Ronny, feche a boca! E engole primeiro, pelo amor de Merlin! – esbravejou Gina.

" _Ciúmes queridinha? Eu ainda nem comecei"_ pensa Hermione.

 _-_ Ronny, a Gina está certa, amor. Mastiga direitinho sim.

Ele fecha a boca e mastiga quieto, ainda sem tirar os olhos dela.

\- Mas Mi. Me fala o que levou essa mudança toda? – diz Ginevra.

\- Ah, nada de mais Gi. Eu não fiz nada de mais. Ontem recebi uma coruja da minha mãe. Nela tinha essas roupas e um tipo de shampoo diferente. Eu resolvi experimentar. Só isso.

\- Her...Hermione você está linda. – disse Ronny praticamente babando.

\- Oh, que lindo Ronny, obrigada. Mas gente, vamos comer, que eu estou com fome.

Quando estavam terminando ela pergunta:

\- E aí quais são os planos para hoje?

Harry saindo do transe assume a liderança

\- Eu e o Ronny planejamos jogar xadrex tri-bruxo agora e depois eu e a Gin vamos passear perto da lagoa se vocês quiserem ir... podemos ir os quatro quem sabe? _"Que isso Harry? Você nunca me chamou pra ir junto... acho que conquistei mais pessoas que imaginava"_

\- Não sei...bem...Havia planejado estudar hoje Harry. – Vendo a cara de desanimo do menino ela acrescentou –Ok eu fico uma meia hora com vocês lá e depois eu vou para a biblioteca. – e virando para Ronald ela acrescenta – Ron, você não vai se importar de me encontrar depois do seu jogo na biblioteca depois não é?! Eu não esqueci dos nossos planos, mas preciso pesquisar uma coisa antes.

\- Temos algo pra hoje? – disse Ronny.

-Sim amor, não me diga se esqueceu? – disse ela.

\- Eu... – mas antes que ele terminasse de falar a Ginevra o interrompe - CLARO que ele se lembra, ele tem coisas a lhe falar. Aquela novidade, lembra Ronny.

\- Que novidade? – pergunta ele.

\- AQUELA! Sobre um livro de gelo que você me falou.

\- Ah sim...

\- Ótimo. Vamos? – disse Hermione se levantando. Ronald se levanta também e pega a mão dela e interlaça, ela para não deixar passar da um leve selinho nele. Sendo obviamente visto por todos. Eles saem do grande salão, porém no caminho os meninos, e por que não meninas, olhavam para ela. Deixando Ronald enciumado, e com uma cara fechada. _"Isto está saindo melhor do que_ _planejei_ _, Circe... Não Ri... não Ria!"_

Eles finalmente chegam à sala comunal, e a cena era a mesma de sempre, Harry e Ronny começam a jogar, Gina senta-se ao lado de Harry e começa uma conversa sobre quadribol e em tese ela deveria sentar-se no sofá e ler. Porém desta vez, Hermione pega um livro e senta-se no chão ao lado de Ronald. Enquanto eles jogam ela fazia carinho nos ombros, no braço... Demonstrando ser a namorada mais perfeita. _"Aproveite, Ronald... Aproveite Vamos ver o que vocês estão pensando"_

Ninguém estava entendendo nada. Mas também não comentavam nada. Harry não sabia o que pensar, por que de uma hora para outra, a menina que ele achava a coisa mais chata do mundo, se tornou uma deusa da beleza _"Deusa da beleza Harry? Interessante"_. Ginevra estava inquieta, ao mesmo tempo em que ela queria saber como aquele ser se transformou nessa mulher "aceitável", ela queria bater nela porque iria estragar os planos que eles tinham. _"Inveja mandou um beijo querida, mas calma que eu ainda nem comecei. Vadia!_ ". E Ronald... bem, Ronald estava com apenas um pensamento na cabeça... Sexo. Ele queria transar desesperadamente com ela. _"Nos seus sonhos que você vai colocar essas mãos imundas em mim. Você vai começar a ter o que merece Ronnikito. Hoje mesmo..."._

Em um dado instante uma dupla desce de seus aposentos. E a cena a frente delas não poderia ser mais assustadora para uma em questão. Lavander Brown e Padma Patil estavam estáticas vendo Ronald Weasley sentado com uma mulher extremante atraente e estavam se beijando.

Assim que ela entra a mente de Hermione já capta a sua presença e a legilimência é espontânea _"O que ele pensa que está fazendo? E quem é aquela puta que está com ele? Porque aquela não é a "Icegirl" ou é? Não, não pode ser."_

Ela vai se aproximando quando finalmente vê. "Não. Não pode ser..."

\- Her..Hermione? – disse Lavander com uma cara assustada.

\- Boa tarde, Lavander! Como está? – _"Topa Puta! Não ria Hermione, não ria!"_

\- Co...Como, mas o quê? – a moça não estava conseguindo completar o raciocínio de tão abismada que estava,

-Ah, minha aparência, não é?! Poxa mudei tanto assim? – diz ela rindo - Apenas umas coisas que minha mãe mandou. Mas ainda sou eu, não sou amor?! – Diz ela a Ronald, que não sabia o que fazia, pois em comparação esta nova Hermione era infinitamente mais bonita que Lavander.

Nem precisava de legilimência para saber o que a outra estava pensando. A série de palavrões eram praticamente audíveis.

\- Aí gente, me perdoe. O papo está ótimo, mas como havia falado tenho que ir a biblioteca. Ron espero por você daqui a uma hora lá – Disse Hermione docemente se levantando dando um selinho em Ronald e saindo.

\- FT-

 **Enquanto isso em algum lugar de Hogsmead** _ **...**_

Sentado em sua mesa, estava um Lucius esperando seu contato chegar, o Lord estaria uma fera! Até agora ele não havia retornado com a resposta e uma coisa que o Lord não tinha era paciência. " _Juro por Salazar, se ele não tiver a resposta hoje, eu corto membro por membro."_

\- Bom dia, Lucius.

\- Boa dia, Lituo, achei que não viria mais.

\- Me desculpe, mas o que pediu desta vez era extremamente difícil. Você sabe muito bem que desde aquele incidente eu não tive mais a mesma posição.

\- Incidente? Matar a irmã a facadas agora é incidente?

\- Eu não matei, ela que caiu em cima da faca.

\- Vinte vezes?

\- Não tenho culpa que ela era uma sangue-ruim burra, tenho? – ambos riram da piada. – Mas deixemos ela de lado, depois de muita conversa e um pouco de força, consegui o nome que queria. Ela é uma aluna de Hogwarts, você a conhece, na verdade o mundo mágico a conhece, seu nome é Hermione Jean Granger, amiga de Harry Potter.

\- GRANGER? Não pode estar certo! Ela é uma sangue-ruim!

\- Não há erro, Lucius. Como sabe os Verums não são escolhidos por sangue, e sim por mágica. Seu nível mágico tem que ser digno da magia escolher. É esse o nome. Ela pode ser uma sangue-ruim, mas foi escolhida.

\- O Lord não vai gostar nada disso...

\- Ainda bem que não sou eu quem terá que informá-lo.

\- FT-

 **Hogwarts biblioteca**

Hermione havia chego a biblioteca, seu doce espaço de paz. Ela sabia que Ronald estaria naquele momento prestando contas a Lavander, se possível acalmando aquela vadia. Mas não havia tempo hábil para ela pensar.

Ela aproveitou que Irma não estava em seu habitual local. " _Claro Hermione, é sábado! Sábado ela passa a manhã na sessão restrita, já que os alunos nunca estão aqui no sábado."_ Aproveitando ela foi para a sua mesa habitual próximo à sessão restrita no fundo da sala. O tempo passou vagarosamente, então ela se levantou e foi para uma das sessões pegar mais um livro quando ela vê um vulto. Que se assusta com sua aparição.

– Granger, Só poderia ser você mesmo. – Disse ele.

– Malfoy! O que faz aqui? – Disse ela.

– Como notoriamente você pode ver estou pegando um livro. – Disse ele rispidamente.

– Você?! Ora Malfoy você nunca... – Ela não continua, pois escuta alguém chamar seu nome. _"Lindo Ron chegou! Merda Malfoy que faço com você, você vai fuder tudo!" –_ Merda! Draco não tenho tempo para isso. Draco Malfoy _deditionem._

–O que? Mas como você sabe isto? Sua... – Mas ao tentar dizer algo contra ela, ele não conseguiu. O feitiço havia funcionado. – O que? Como pode ser? Você não é uma Sonserina isso não pode...

– Silencio _! –_ apontando a varinha para Draco ela pensa " _Disillusionment" –_ Draco, você irá me acompanhar e ficará em silencio e oculto por este feitiço até que eu libere você. E nada, absolutamente nada que ver ou ouvir você poderá falar a ninguém, estamos entendidos?!

– Sim. – disse ele.

Foi apenas o tempo de ela se virar e Ronald havia a encontrado.

– Amor finalmente.

– Ron que susto! Estava apenas procurando um livro. Vamos sentar? – disse ela.

\- Ah Mi... Vamos aproveitar que não tem ninguém aqui. Eu estou com saudades de beijar você... – Disse ele a encurralando.

\- Ron, estamos na biblioteca, alguém pode ver. – Disse ela tentando desvencilhar dele. Porém sem grandes chances, pois ele a prendeu contra a estante. _"Merda! Não era assim que era pra ser!"_

-Ah Mi, não tem ninguém, estamos só nos dois. – ele disse forçando seu corpo sobre ela. E começando a beijar e apalpar seus seios e bunda.

Hermione estava desesperada, ela na queria beijar ele, ela não queria que ele a tocasse e principalmente ela não queria que DRACO MALFOY visse!

– Ron Não! Para. – Hermione estava desesperada. Ela queria sair dali. Porem Ronald não parava, sua mão descia mais e mais. Parecia que o não de Hermione o incentivava. Ele então segurou a mão dela para cima de sua cabeça. E a olhou.

– Assuma! A Gin me disse... que você só esta fazendo corpo mole, e se eu quisesse que você parasse eu teria que ser bruto então estou sendo. – então ele a atacou, rasgando a blusa dela de uma vez.

Hermione estava estática, ela jamais esperaria isso dele. ELE IA ESTUPRAR ELA!

Quando então ele começou a palpa-la. Foi que ela saiu do transe.

Sem pensar, empurrou ele dando o maior grito de sua vida eque fez com que o menino caísse ao chão.

– RONALD ABÍLIO WEASLEY! NÃO ME TOQUE! NÃO OUSE ME TOCAR NUNCA MAIS! VOCÊ IA ME ESTUPRAR!

O menino que estava estático. Se levantou e começou a berrar também.

\- EU O QUE? HERMIONE ACORDA! POR ISSO QUE NÃO DA PRA FICAR COM VOCÊ! – ele estava mais vermelho que um tomate.

\- EXATO NÃO DÁ MAIS! CHEGA DESSE NAMORO! CHEGA! ESTÁ ACABADO. VOCÊ... VOCÊ IA ME ESTUPRAR!

\- O que diabos esta acontecendo aqui – Neste instante uma voz aparece, era Irma.

– Madame Pince! Nada esta acontecendo– Diz Ronald.

– Granger, mas o que? Merlin! – Disse ela vendo o estado da menina – Weasley explique! Porque Merlin o proteja se isso for o que eu penso. Merlin o defenda se você esta NA MINHA BIBLIOTECA E TENTANDO ESTUPRAR UMA ALUNA!

\- Eu... eu...

– Que gritaria é essa? – Outra voz se anuncia, uma voz que deixa Hermione mais sem graça ainda.

– Severo, Merlin escutou minhas preces. – disse Irma– aparentemente Weasley estava tentando violar..

– EU NÃO ESTAVA! ELA! A CULPA É DELA! – Disse ele indo em direção a ela.

– Senhor Weasley. Solte a Senhorita Granger. Imediatamente! Diretoria Agora! – Disse Severo.

– Severo vá a frente, eu vou acalmar a Granger, e já a levo. – disse Irma.

– Muito bem. Vamos Weasley.

Assim que eles saíram Irma consertou a camiseta dela.

– Você esta bem Hermione? Ele não...

– Não Irma, ele tentou, mas não conseguiu. Eu o empurrei antes, mas se eu não fosse mais forte, magicamente falando, do que ele. Eu teria sido...

– Não. Não na minha biblioteca!– Irma disse abraçando a menina. – Você acha que consegue ir lá? Qualquer coisa eu tento falar com o diretor...

– Eu... Eu consigo ir sim... Apenas... Dê-me cinco minutos para me recompor, te encontro na porta pode ser?

– Ok. Espero você ali.

Assim que Irma saiu Hermione olhou para o local onde Draco estava.

– Draco, estou saindo, quando eu for o feitiço acabará, e você estará liberto do vínculo, apenas com a ressalva de que não poderá dizer a ninguém o que se passou aqui, ou qualquer coisa relacionada a mim. Quando tudo estiver resolvido, EU, e apenas EU irei procura-lo. Estamos entendidos?

Draco saindo do canto em que estava apenas concordou com a cabeça. Então ela saiu e foi encontrar Irma na porta da biblioteca.

Juntas foram em direção a sala de Alvo. Lá chegando a cena era digna de uma comédia. Ronald estava aos prantos, o Professor Snape estava com uma imensa cara feia e o Diretor, bem... o diretor estava com uma cara misteriosa.

– Senhorita Granger venha sente-se. – disse ele se levantando e olhando para o Ronald diz – Creio que já conversamos Senhor Weasley. Pode-se retirar. Severo e Irmã, conversarei com vocês mais tarde, por hora, quero ficar a sós com a Senhorita Granger.

Ronald, assim que o diretor terminou de falar rapidamente saiu da sala. Irmã com um olhar um tanto quanto indignado se retirou da sala, juntamente com Severo. Assim que saíram Alvo se pronunciou.

– Minha filha, primeiramente deixe-me perguntar, você está bem? – Questionou ele oferecendo uma bala de limão para ela.

– Sim, Senhor. Um pouco abalada, mas bem. – Disse ela negando as balas.

– Bom muito bom – Coçando a barba ele continua – Minha filha... Eu quis falar com você particular, pois já havia conversado com o Senhor Weasley e sei que você ira me entender. Se fosse qualquer outro aluno e qualquer outro momento, eu não pestanejaria em dar uma carta de expulsão. Mas estamos em um momento complicado. A guerra está ai. O Senhor Weasley tem um papel crucial nela, minha filha. Aliás os Weasleys têm. E neste momento eu não posso criar mais caos. Sei que estas palavras são duras neste momento, mas quero que pense além de sua dor neste momento. Pense na Senhora Weasley, como ela ficaria ao ver que seu filho foi expulso? Ainda mais sabendo que a causadora disto é a menina que ela acolheu tão bem em sua casa. E Harry? Minha querida como Harry ficaria ao perder seu melhor amigo? E mais como você acha que ele iria reagir se tivesse que escolher entre vocês? Você sabe como Harry é... Suscetível a mudanças, e precisamos que ele esteja com a mente cem por cento nesta guerra. Ele não pode se dar ao luxo minha querida. Você acha que vale a pena fazer isto tudo por algo tão pequeno?

– Ma... Mas diretor ele ia me estuprar! Ele só não o fez porque eu o impedi.

– Exato minha querida. Você o impediu. Ele não cometeu o crime. Isto só significa o quão bem preparada a senhorita esta para guerra. Hermione, no mundo aí fora, muitas jovens não tem a oportunidade que você teve hoje. E tudo esta assim por causa de Voldemort. Enquanto a guerra não for ganha, muitas mulheres estão morrendo. O que eu te peço é que você pense que seu sacrifício neste momento valerá a pena.

– Senhor eu não estou entendendo. – Disse ela. _"Eu estou mas é impossível que seja isto. Ele não..."_

– Hermione, infelizmente não poderei tornar este incidente publico. Vou assumir que tudo isto hoje foi terrível engano, uma interpretação errônea da parte dos professores talvez?! Eu sei o quanto o senhor Weasley aqui gosta de você Senhorita Granger. E eu sei o quanto você o ama. Eu já tive a idade de vocês e as coisas às vezes saem do controle... e embora seja inconcebível eu já fui um adolescente... sei como é ter os hormônios a flor da pele... Se eu puder dar uma dica... Talvez a Senhorita deva, por um tempo... evitar de usar roupas tão provocantes. Isso ajudará a manter a mente do Senhor Weasley em outra coisa. Bem minha querida, isto é tudo. Não passou apenas de uma briga de casais, que Severo notoriamente julgou como algo errado. Creio que se a senhorita se arrumar rapidamente ainda consiga pegar o almoço.

Hermione ainda estava atônita e muito nervosa. _"Como o diretor pode? Como ele menosprezar o que se passou? Isso porque? Porque o Harry não pode sofrer, porque o Harry e os Weasley não podem ser tocados... mas a Hermione aqui? Ela pode ser ESTUPRADA!QUE_ _SE FODA_ _."_ Hermione estava sem saber o que fazer a vontade ela era matar a todos, e tão sem rumo estava que bateu de frente a algo, ou melhor com alguém.

– Hermione?

– Irma? Desculpe... eu...

– Minha querida calma, eu estava te esperando, venha comigo.

Hermione pensou que iriam para biblioteca, mas na verdade estavam indo para os aposentos de Irma.

Era um quarto peculiar. As paredes eram forradas de cortinas brancas, e embaixo de cada lado havia luzes azuis que irradiavam para o quarto. Uma cama de casal linda box, com colcha de seda preta e almofadas brancas. No canto direito da cama um criado mudo branco com um lindo abajur vitoriano. Na parede a esquerda havia uma mesa de estudos também branca. E o teto era pintado do mesmo jeito que o céu deveria ser. Todo aquele ambiente começou a trazer paz para o coração de Hermione.  
Elas sentaram-se na cama. Irma a puxou para que ela ficasse frente a frente dela. E lhe entregou um copo de água com um pouco de açúcar.

– Bem Hermione, agora, por favor, me conte o que aconteceu quando Alvo me mandou embora.

– O Diretor é um cretino! Perdoe-Me Irma, mas ele é. Ele falou que eu devo sacrificar a minha posição que quem esta correta pelo bem da guerra. Que eu devo deixar como se tivesse havido um erro de interpretação dos professores, e que Ronald não havia tentado me estuprar. Porque se ele tivesse, ele seria expulso e Harry não pode perder o melhor amigo e a guerra não pode perder os Weasleys. Em suma, ele ignorou o que aconteceu comigo e pra completar ele fez parecer que se eu continuasse a insistir na "ideia" de que eu "quase fui estuprada" porque tem essa, ele falou que foi um "quase", eu estaria sendo egoísta. Porque há inúmeras mulheres que sofreram abusos e estão violentadas. E eu consegui me defender, mas elas não. E talvez nunca irão se eu me meter e Harry o todo poderoso Harry não as salvar. Como ele pôde? Como ele pode ignorar o que esta bem a frente dele? Como ele pode ser tão frio?

– Maldito Alvo! – Disse ela soltando da mão de Hermione e se levantando– O pior é que já imaginava que ele fosse fazer algo parecido.

– Co... Como assim Irma? Eu não imaginava que o diretor fosse tão... tão...

– Tão o que? Pode dizer minha filha. Tão insensível? Tão calculista? Tão FILHO DA PUTA? Sim! Este é o verdadeiro Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore. Um homem manipulador, calculista, insensível, e ganancioso. Ah, Hermione, aos olhos de todos os alunos, os professores são seus ídolos. Nunca passiveis de ter uma vida. Mas nós temos. Há mais em nós do que vocês imaginam. E eu vou lhe falar Alvo Dumbledore não é esse velhinho bonzinho que muitos imaginam. Minerva não é uma mulher tão perfeita, Papoula não é apenas uma idosa calma, eu não sou tão entediante e definitivamente Severo Snape não é esse facínora que muitos imaginam. Hoje minha querida, vou lhe contar a verdadeira historia por trás dos bastidores que não contam.

Quando eu vim para Hogwarts eu imaginava o mundo do mesmo jeito que você até um tempo atrás. Mas quando eu deixei de ser uma aluna, a dura realidade me abateu.

Hermione como todo jovem eu tenho uma história, assim como todo jovem eu cometi erros, o meu maior erro foi ter me apaixonado pelo homem errado. Na verdade eu me apaixonei pelo homem que eu idealizei. Meu marido era um homem encantador no início, mas com o tempo ele se mostrou quem era. Um homem egoísta egocêntrico e o pior, violento. A situação foi ficando pior a cada ano, e então eu tive a maldita ideia. Eu pedi ajuda ao Alvo. Ah Hermione eu confiava tanto em Alvo, que se ele mandasse eu me atirar da ponte eu iria, então quando ele me falou o que eu deveria fazer eu não questionei e fiz. Naquele momento sem eu saber eu acabará de vender minha alma ao capeta. Alvo tem o dom de fazer você pensar que o certo é o errado e o errado é o certo. Porque embora Alvo me ajudou com a situação, ele me cobrou de várias maneiras, para começar ele me pediu o silêncio, logo em seguida, me pediu para abandonar a coisa mais preciosa para mim, meu filho. Ah Hermione, se você soubesse o que foi isso para mim... eu havia acabado de colocar meu menino em Hogwarts, ele tinha apenas onze anos... – ela disse enxugando as lagrimas de seu rosto – Mas a razão de eu estar te contando isto é uma. Como falei quando pedi ajuda a ele eu vendi minha alma. Pois a partir daquele momento eu estava nas mãos de Alvo Dumbledore. Assim que eu sai de casa fui forçada a ficar por alguns três anos trancada em uma casa isolada do mundo bruxo. Adaptando-me a minha nova identidade e catando migalhas sobre a vida de meu menino, pois já havia os rumores da primeira guerra bruxa. Como eu lutei com Alvo para ele me trazer de volta ao mundo bruxo. Eu implorava a ele... Implorava a Minerva... Quando finalmente fui liberta do "cativeiro" digamos assim, Alvo me trouxe diretamente para a escola onde eu deveria trabalhar na biblioteca. De início pensei que fosse um modo de me proteger contra alguém que supostamente poderia me reconhecer, mas com o tempo eu vi a verdade por de trás. E ai vem á verdade Hermione, Minerva. A Doce e Amada Minerva que achou que deveria se mantida mais silenciosamente, já que eu tinha uma história de violência iria descontar nos alunos. E mais ela achou que eu iria fazer mal a meu próprio filho, e por isso fez a mente de Alvo. Minerva McGonagall é uma mulher rançosa, ciumenta e possessiva. Quando as coisas não saem do jeito que ela quer ela faz a maior intriga existente para que saia a contendo dela. Sendo assim ela armou uma armadilha para mim. Ela fez com que Alvo pensasse que apenas minha palavra não valesse nada, e me obrigou a tomar deles um voto, que de eu Jamais iria me aproximar de meu filho. De que eu iria acatar as ordens deles sem discussões. Eu me tornei escrava deles. E sou até hoje, na verdade. Eu estou contando tudo isto Hermione para que seus olhos sejam abertos antes que algo de mais grave aconteça, e para que você saída do mundo cor de rosa que tentam colocar na cabeça de vocês. Algo me diz que você, minha querida, pode ser o que eu tanto esperei. A minha razão para finalmente poder entrar nesta guerra do lado certo.

– Irma eu... eu na verdade eu... eu não sei. Eu jamais imaginei que tudo isso acontecesse. Eu jamais imaginaria que o Diretor fosse tão... Eu estava com raiva... Agora, depois de tudo, eu estou tão confusa. – Disse ela colocando as mãos sobre o rosto.

– Eu sei que foi muita informação minha querida. Acho melhor você ir para seu quarto e descansar. Depois continuaremos esta conversa.

Hermione apenas acenou, se levantou e foi em direção ao quarto dela. Porém ao chegar a porta de eu aposento, ele vê um grupo de menina paradas.  
– Hey! Hermione finalmente – Disse Ginevra. _"Ótimo é só o que eu preciso Ginevra e companhia limitada!"_

– O que foi Gin? – Disse Hermione.

– Eu confiei em você, minha mãe confiou em você, e é assim que você nos trata? – Disse ela - Hermione, o que você pensou que estava fazendo humilhando meu irmão assim? Ele me contou tudo.

\- Gina, eu não humilhei ninguém, ao contrário, ele que me humilhou. Eu...

\- Ele não te humilhou ao contrário ele foi um Homem! Ele só queria terminar tranquilamente, mas você não poderia não é?!

\- Gina, O que... Do que você está falando?

\- Ele me falou Hermione, Ele falou que pediu para terminar com você e você surtou, foi para cima dele, e vocês acabaram na diretoria.  
– ELE O QUE? – Disse ela indignada.

– Não minta! Todo mundo já sabe!– Dizia a menina.

– ELE FALOU O QUE? EU BATI NELE? ELE TENTOU ME...

Então uma voz se é ouvida.

-Esta tudo bem por aqui? Senhorita Granger? – Disse Minerva Macdonald,

– Sim Senhora, professora. – respondeu Ginevra – Estávamos apenas conversando, mas já estamos indo. Hermis, vamos continuar esta conversa outra hora. Licença professora.

– Senhorita Granger?

– Professora, estou meio indisposta no momento, estava indo para meu quarto, se a senhora permitir.

– Claro minha querida. – Disse ela.

Assim que entrou no quarto, ela sentou na cama e ficou refletindo sobre tudo que aconteceu.

" _DEUSES PORQUE TUDO ISTO ESTA ACONTECENDO COMIGO?"_

As lágrimas começaram a rolar. Tudo havia mudado muito... inclusive ela. Ela se sentiu sem chão. Sem ar. _"Não havia ninguém que tivesse levantado para ir ajudá-la. Se não fosse a Irma e até o professor Snape eu nem sei o que teria acontecido!"_ Ela precisava de colo... do colo sua mãe. . _"Eu vou pra casa! Preciso conversar com minha mãe! Obrigada Circe pelo quarto de Morgana!"._ Decidida ela pegou uma capa e partiu para a passagem de Morgana.

\- FT-

Desaparatando em casa ela respirou. Era a parte de trás da casa, na área da piscina e o jardim. Tudo ali lhe trazia paz... Lar doce lar. O único lugar que ela poderia ser ela completamente. Ela havia esquecido a chave, mas sabia que sua mãe costumava não ligar se ela usasse magia, com um simples _Alohomora_ ela entrou. Nada havia mudado. A cozinha, a sala... " minha família. Minha casa...meu lar isso nunca muda" Conforme foi chegando perto das escadas, pode ouvir um barulho... seu pais deveriam estar no quarto deles, o que não era comum, pois normalmente eles vão para a casa da avó da menina.

\- Mamãe, papai estou em casa.

\- Her...Hermione. - a voz de sua mãe é ouvida parecia que estava... com medo?

O tom de voz a assustou. Algo estava errado. Subindo rapidamente com a varinha em punhos até o segundo andar.

\- Onde vocês estão? – disse ela.

\- Já... Já descemos, nos espere aí - diz seu pai.

Sem esperar mais, ela foi seguindo as vozes... Ela os encontrou no seu quarto. Ou melhor, o que deveria ser o seu quarto.

\- O que... O que está acontecendo aqui? O que vocês fizeram com meu quarto? – Hermione estava estática.

Ao invés do quarto que ela estava acostumada. Havia um quarto totalmente infantil. As cortinas se tornaram rosas, a cama com colchas da Barbie. Seus livros se transformam em milhares de brinquedos. E para fechar esta cena bizarra, seus pais estavam sentados no chão juntamente com uma criança que tinha cerca de três anos. (N/A: watch?v=XdXvqMF-6vI Musica Love is Dead- Kerlin)

\- Hermione, podemos explicar. - dizia sua mãe, puxando a criança e a escondendo atrás dela para ela, como que para proteger de um monstro.

\- Filha, olha, deixe-me explicar. Vamos lá para baixo... eu...

-Não! O que... Mãe... pai... mais o quê?

 _This is the hardest part when you_

A pior parte é quando você

 _Feellike fading_

Sente que está enfraquecendo

 _All that you had is become unreal_

tudo o que você tem se torna surreal

 _collapsing and aching_

sofrido e doloroso

\- Hermione... calma, papai vai explicar. Olha como você vive com seus amiguinhos lá naquela escolinha... papai e mamãe resolveram ter um outro bebê, um bebê mais... digamos normal...

\- Pai para de falar como se eu fosse uma criança! E normal? Eu não sou normal?

\- Não, bem olha... Você tem que entender, nós apenas queríamos uma filha normal... alguém que pudesse estar com a gente, que eu pudesse levar a escola, apresentar a família... essas coisas...- disse o pai.

\- Pai, eu sei que eu passo muito tempo no mundo mágico... Mas é quem eu sou... eu não posso mudar isso, vocês sempre me entenderam, sempre estiveram comigo. Tudo bem, eu entendo que vocês queiram uma outra criança, mas poderiam ter me falado... eu iria entender... tudo bem eu iria ficar um pouco triste mas...

\- Chega! Isso não é sobre você!Chega com isso vocês dois. Você nunca vai entender, Hermione. NUNCA! Pare de protelar, Robert. Já havíamos discutido isso. E se você não tem coragem, eu tenho. Segura a Marisa aqui.

O negócio é simples, Hermione. Você nunca pertenceu a está família. No momento que você começou a fazer "magia" nos sabíamos que havíamos te perdido. E o que era uma gracinha, se tornou um pesadelo. Você não era normal. Essa... Essa coisa que você tem é uma doença... uma abominação. Eu sempre quis te tratar... te levar em algum lugar pra pessoas como você... tipo um manicômio sei lá... um padre pra tirar essa coisa ruim que você tem no corpo, mas seu pai! Seu pai não... Ele falava que era uma fase e ia passar... Mas veja... não passou. Só ficou pior cada vez mais... de repente era Hogwarts pra cá... aula de poções pra lá... Eu queria uma menina! Alguém pra eu cuidar... ensinar a cuidar dos cabelos. E você? Você parecia que já tinha nascido sabendo tudo! Uma criança chata, sempre entocada em um livro. Aí, quando eu finalmente acho que vou me ver livre de você... você volta nos feriados. Parecia que queria esfregar em minha cara meu fracasso.

Você quer a verdade? Bem, aí está a verdade. Eu te odeio! Odeio o dia que você nasceu! Eu fingi por anos que eu amava você. Você é uma aberração. Eu e seu pai conversamos e resolvemos adotar uma outra criança. Demorou anos até que finalmente pudemos ter uma. Agora você é apenas um estorvo, no qual eu tenho que aturar. Mas não mais! Chega de mentiras, chega de falar que você está em um internato. Chega dessa coisa anormal!

 _Love don't live here anymore_

O Amor não vive mais aqui

 _Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore._

O Amor está morto, o amor se foi, o amor não vive mais aqui.

Hermione estava em choque. Sua mãe... sua própria mãe estava renegando. Estava a expulsando de casa? E seu pai?

\- P...pa...pai? – Hermione estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Hermione, sua mãe sofreu tanto, você vê quando soubemos que você era uma bruxa, isso encadeou um trauma em sua mãe. Eu a via chorando horas. E eu chorei também. Ah Hermione, se você soubesse o quanto eu chorei. Você minha filha, é linda, mas é muito egoísta. E é minha culpa. Eu criei você dentro de uma redoma, eu fiz de você uma princesa, mas você nos abandonou... Não suporto mais isto, minha filha. Ela merece ser feliz, aliás, todos nós. Será melhor para todos.

\- Para todos? E eu? Vocês pensaram em mim? Como eu me sinto? Pra onde vou?

 _Love don't live here anymore_

O Amor não vive mais aqui

 _Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore._

O Amor está morto, o amor se foi, o amor não vive mais aqui.

\- VOCÊ... VOCÊ... VOCÊ... TUDO É VOCÊ! Você pensou em mim? Você pensou no que estava fazendo quando inventou essa coisa de magia? - rebate a mãe.

\- NÃO! Porque NÃO inventei nada! EU SOU ASSIM! Pelos deuses eu era uma CRIANÇA! E ALÉM DO MAIS ESTA CRIANÇA AÍ – Disse ela apontando a menina no colo de seu pai–PODE MUITO BEM SER UMA BRUXA TAMBÉM!

\- PARE COM ISSO! ELA NÃO SERÁ UMA ABERRAÇÃO COMO VOCÊ! E BEM VOCÊ NÃO É MAIS UMA CRIANÇA! MINHA PARTE ESTÁ FEITA! - naquele momento a menina que tudo ouvia começou a chorar - Está vendo só o que você fez? VOCE NÃO MERECE ESTAR AQUI! VOCÊ NUNCA FOI MINHA FILHA! NUNCA! Saia daqui! Suas coisas estão no armário em baixo da escada. Pegue e vá embora!

 _Love don't live here anymore_

O Amor não vive mais aqui

 _Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore._

O Amor está morto, o amor se foi, o amor não vive mais aqui.

As lágrimas corriam como nunca, e ainda em transe, ela sai do quarto. Vai pegar suas coisas que estavam em malas no local onde sua mãe indicou. Sua magia corria agitadamente... Ela lutava por controle. Ela tinha que pensar rapidamente, tinha que tomar uma atitude, sua magia juntamente com o Coatum berravam... Ao longe ela escuta seus país conversando... a mente dela estava em conflito. Com um plano ela sobe novamente. Entra no quarto como um furacão. Não dá tempo de seus pais reagirem.

\- _Petrificus Totalus!_

"Céus... controle-se Hermione... Eu não posso matar eles... não posso! Deuses me ajudem... eu preciso controlar isso... Coatum NÃO eu não vou matar eles, mesmo que eles mereçam!" Apontando a varinha para eles...

 _\- Obliviate!_

Estava feito. Ela precisava agir rapidamente. "Onde... onde? JÁ SEI!" Pegando rapidamente algumas coisas aproximou-se dos três aparatou com eles em uma cidade no interior da Austrália. Local onde já havia vindo alguns amigos. Com o uso de legilimência deu a novas identidades e os deixou com a instrução de ir a igreja a mais próxima, como um família que perdeu tudo e se mudou para reconstruir. Antes de ir olhou nos olhos de seu pai. _"Se não fosse pelo seu olhar Pai... se não fosse por isso eu não havia me controlado... Eu ainda te amo. Vocês não merecem, mas... Espero que essa criança seja tudo que eu nunca fui."_

Desaparatando ela voltou para sua antiga casa. Pegou suas coisas, ela lançou um _Reducto_ e foi para o jardim da casa. Chegando começou a se concentrar, precisava finalizar o plano.

Sua mão começou a esquentar de repente chamas envolviam ambas as mãos... Soprando, enviou as chamas para a casa, onde o fogo começou a se espalhar... Pegando em toda casa... Incendiando o lugar que ela um dia chamou de lar... estava feito. Fechando os olhos desaparatou. Ela precisava pensar... tudo foi muito imediato...ela precisava de ajuda... Ela precisa de Morgana, suas pernas estavam fracas... Ela não tinha mais ninguém.

Então sentiu uma mão em seus ombros, euma sensação de paz a tomou, olhando para trás viu Joana, Salazar Merlin, Grindelwald e por fim Morgana que estava com sua mão apoiada sobre o ombro dela.

– Eu, eu... – Hermione tentava se expressar porem tudo foi ficando turvo. E por fim ela desmaiou.  
Então duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto Morgana e Salazar correram para socorrer a menina, Grinde e Merlin trocaram olhares e por fim, Grindelwald levantou a varinha ao céu e disse:

– _Morsmordre!_

Rapidamente eles aparataram deixando a casa pegando fogo para trás.

 **\- FT-**

 **Hogwarts sala do Diretor**

Alvo estava sentado refletindo sobre os acontecimentos do dia, juntamente com Minerva quando a lareira explode com um grito de Ninfadora.

– Alvo, precisamos urgente de você. Atacaram os Granger! Eles morreram Alvo.

Alvo e Minerva trocam olhares assustados

– Minerva...

– Eu sei Alvo. Vá, eu vou atrás da menina.

Ambos rapidamente saem, Alvo via flú e Minerva atrás de Hermione.

\- FT-

Quando chegaram à escola, colocaram Hermione sobre a cama dela e então a acordaram.

– Hermione, minha filha preste atenção. – Disse Morgana– Não teremos tempo hábil no momento para lhe explicar, mas preciso que preste atenção agora. Dentro de alguns instantes irão te chamar para lhe contar sobre a morte dos seus pais.

–Ma...

–Shiu Hermione só escute– Disse ela interrompendo Hermione– Você tem que parecer que não sabe de nada. Absolutamente nada. Mantenha a Oclumência, e principalmente se mostre triste, chore se preciso for.  
– Tome isto – Disse Salazar entregando a ela um copo contendo uma poção. – Esta poção neutraliza o efeito de outras minha filha. Será necessário acredite em mim. Tenho certeza que tentaram te dopar, se você for convincente.  
– Mas Morgana eu...

– Não há tempo minha filha, depois quando você estiver sozinha iremos conversar. Aguente só mais um pouco.

Então uma batida na porta interrompe a conversa.

– Estaremos de volta logo. – Disse Morgana se retirando.

\- FT-

Minerva estava do lado de fora da sala, Ela havia parado na enfermaria e pedido para Papoula ir com ela. Provavelmente prevendo a reação da menina ao saber da notícia.

– Minha filha sou eu Minerva, posso entrar? – Disse ela.

– Pro... Professora, Claro entre. – Disse a menina abrindo a porta.

Minerva entrou e trouxe papoula junto o que levantou mais suspeitas na menina.

– Professora, Madame Pomfrey? O que está acontecendo? – Disse ela.

– Hermione, primeiro de tudo sente-se.

– Você esta me assustando professora. Harry esta bem?

– Sim, sim. Minha filha. Mas... Hermione você precisa ser forte. – Disse Minerva.

– Ora, chega Minnie, você esta assustando mais a menina. Minha filha, acabamos de ter a notícia. Voldemort acatou novamente, e infelizmente minha menina, foram trouxas, mais especificamente seus pais. – Disse Papoula

Minerva viu que a menina estava catatônica.

– Alvo foi atrás para ver o que pode ser feito, mas Hermione eu sei o quanto isto é difícil. Perder quem nos amamos sempre é duro. – Disse Minerva.

Então os olhos da menina começaram a se encher, ela estava estática, mas as lágrimas começaram a rolar e rolar, e o soluço veio... e por fim Hermione apoiou a mão na cabeça e um grito desesperado saiu por sua boca.

Papoula então, sentou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou. Minerva começou a chorar junto e a abraçou também.  
– Shiu minha querida, tudo vai ficar bem... Vou lhe dar uma poção, e você irá descansar hoje, amanhã... amanhã irmos conversar. – Disse ela entregando um vidro de poção para ela. Que tomou em um gole sem contestar. Papoula arrumou ela em sua cama e quando viu que a menina havia dormido ela e Minerva saíram.

Assim que saíram, Alvo as esperava do lado de fora.

– E então Alvo? – Disse Minerva.

– Mortos. Os dois. Encendiaram a casa. Ah Minnie, em cima da casa quando cheguei ainda pairava a marca. E ela?

– Dormindo. Ela teve a reação que imaginei, ainda bem que trouxe papoula.

– Eu dei a ela uma poção para ela dormir, ela deve acordar amanha apenas.

– Melhor, ainda terei muita burocracia para lidar. E esta noticia não será fácil, nem para ela, e muito menos para Harry. O garoto irá se sentir culpado. Bem... Minhas queridas, vamos dormir. Amanhã será um dia complicado. Boa noite – Disse ele se despedindo.

\- FT-

Hermione rapidamente abriu os olhos. Ela estava inconsolável. As lágrimas corriam uma após a outra. Ela se levantou e foi para a Biblioteca onde encontrou Morgana a esperando.

– Morgana, mas o que aconteceu? Porque eles pensam que Voldemort matou meus pais?

– Porque assim nos fizemos parecer minha menina. – Disse Morgana a ela simplesmente

– Mas...

– Hermione iremos te explicar depois, mas primeiro minha filha, como você esta se sentindo? – Disse Morgana a interrompendo.

– Eu... eu não sei... eu me sinto – Hermione então para e começa a relembrar de tudo.–Eu me sinto sozinha, Oh Circe... Ninguém me ama? Ninguém jamais me amou? Eu não tenho mais ninguém Morgana! Meus pais se foram, não tenho amigos... eu estou tão sozinha... – Disse ela aos prantos.

\- Minha querida... Minha menina, estamos com você. – Disse ela, aparecendo - Sua família de sangue pode tê-la abandonado, mas nós não. Os Verums nunca abandonam os nossos. Já havia dito e reafirmo, você é minha filha.

Abraçando Morgana, desesperadamente ela chora. Era como se toda a dor estivesse a tomando... Seu coração aparentava estar cortado em mil pedaços.

Morgana a puxa para o colo e a coloca como uma mãe faria com um filho que sofre. Acalentando e chorando com ele.

\- Shhh... Calma... Minha menina... Shhh... Eu estou aqui... Aliás nós estamos aqui... Somos sua família.

Após um tempo e muito carinho, ela se recompõe.

\- Morgana, agora, sinceramente, não sei o que eu vou fazer. Eu não tenho mais ninguém.

\- Mas é claro que tem! – Outra voz se anuncia. Era Salazar juntamente com Grindelwald, Merlin e Joana – Inclusive terá uma nova família se aceitar.

\- Como assim? – disse ela ao mesmo tempo em que Morgana dizia – Então você aceitou Salazar?

\- Sim Mog, eu aceitei. E Hermione, você terá uma nova família porque eu e Morgana queremos te adotar. Isso é, se você aceitar.

\- Eu... eu... é Claro! Mas como isso é possível? – pergunta ela.

– Simples, há um ritual antigo chamado _adoptionis sanguis._ Ela pode ser realizada por qualquer casal que deseja adotar uma criança. Ela faz com que a criança passe a ter uma ligação sanguínea com a família, como se de fato fosse filho. Imediatamente a criança é colocada como herdeiro e passa a ter os mesmos direitos de um filho legitimo. – explica Salazar.- Então, Hermione, você aceita ser nossa filha?

\- SIM! Mas como e quando vamos realizar isto?

Morgana levantando e a puxando em pé diz: Agora mesmo. Vamos a sala de treinamento.

Merlin assume a liderança e eles vão para a sala. Lá chegando, encontram-se na mesma clareira na qual Morgana dava suas aulas. Salazar, Morgana e Hermione fecham um círculo, enquanto Merlin, Joana e Grindelwald erguem suas varinhas.

Então Joana começa:

 _\- Vos puerum istum recipere incognatio tua?*** (Vocês aceitam esta jovem em sua família?)_

Morgana e Salazar respondem:

 _\- SIC *** (Sim)_

 _\- Promitte ad curam puerumet efféctum?_ _*** (Prometem cuidar dela e zelar?)_

 _\- SIC*** (Sim)_

Dizendo isto uma fumaça azul os recobre.

Grindewald agora fala:

\- Tu suscipe pro parentibus? ** (Você os recebe como seus pais?)

Seguindo apenas o instinto mágico ela responde –

SIC *** (Sim)

\- Promitte ad honorantibus parentes? *** (Promete honrar seus pais?)

–SIC *** (Sim)

E agora uma fumaça vermelha os recobre.

Merlin fazendo um aceno mágico diz: _Genus hoc est aeternum indissolubilem vinculum! (Vínculo indissolúvel, é eterno!)_

A terra começa a tremer. Era como se algo estivesse correndo entre as veias dela, algo que queimasse e ao mesmo tempo refrescasse. Ela sentiu todas as veias dela se enchendo deste novo líquido. Ela estava com medo, porém ao olhar para frente, Morgana apenas sorria e por incrível que pareça Salazar também, uma forte luz começa aparecer no centro do círculo... Cada vez mais forte e brilhante... até em um segundo que desaparece completamente.

\- Está feito. Seja bem vinda, Hermione Granger le Fay Sonserina.

Ambos, Salazar e Morgana, a abraçaram com lágrimas nos olhos. Hermione estava em uma dubiedade de emoções porque por um lado uma nova família e por outro o abandono da antiga. Ela saiu de seu momento contemplativo quando Morgana falou:

\- Bem, agora que você é minha filha de verdade. Vamos a uma coisa que eu quero fazer a muito tempo, mas não podia me meter. Como você, minha querida, vai se vingar?

\- Morgana! Aliás... Mãe! Deuses isto é tão estranho! –todos riem - Eu não imaginava que você gostaria desta ideia.

\- Você fala isso porque ainda não conhece a mãe que tem. Morgana le Fay é extremamente vingativa! – disse Salazar rindo.

\- Bem... eu havia planejado algumas coisas, mas eu não sei agora como faço. Eu perdi o chão com os novos acontecimentos.

-Se nós pudemos ajudar, minha filha. Afinal você está com os melhores estrategistas ao seu redor.

\- Vocês podem?

\- Claro – disse Grindewald - Eu sei que Merlin, e talvez Joana, não concordem muito com isto. Mas creio que seja esta a única opção. Eu sei muito bem Hermione, que você nunca imaginou viver uma vida parecida com a minha, ou a de Salazar. Como eu já lhe contei, eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz, e a única coisa que me fez feliz foi me vingar. Vingar de todos que me maltrataram. Creio que agora está no seu momento de começar sua vingança e conquistar sua liberdade. Nenhum Verum nasceu para ficar preso em uma vida de mediocridade, e muito menos para ser subjugada como você foi todos esses dias de sua vida. Está na hora da águia que tem dentro de você alçar voos e da guerreira que nós ensinamos aparecer.

Morgana olhando nos olhos dela diz:

\- Minha menina, nós sabemos o coração de ouro que você tem. E que chegou até a desconsiderar os planos que havia pensado. Sempre pensando no bem do outro e na felicidade do próximo. Mas agora minha linda menina, está na hora de pensar em você. Quanto mais você permitirá que te maltratem? Quanto mais você vai ignorar o mal que te fazem?

\- Morgana eu não sei... Como? Como eu me vingaria? Eu não sei mais se acredito nesta guerra. Ou se quero participar disso... mas também para onde eu iria? Quando eu fiz os planos, minha ideia era me vingar e ir para o mundo trouxa com meus pais. Mas agora tudo mudou.

Grindelwald chamou atenção novamente.

\- Quando contei minha historia para você, eu comentei sobre Tom. Não entreguei o artefato para ele porque ele não seria capaz de entender tanto poder, mas você é uma Verum. Toda Verum nasce com um propósito e para mudar uma geração. Você, Hermione, foi escolhida para mudar a sua. Não estou dizendo para você escolher um lado nesta guerra agora. Estou lhe convidando para conhecer o outro lado da moeda. Conhecer o que muitos pré-julgam. Pode ser que não seja bem o que você quer. E se não for, sempre podemos dar um jeito de te esconder. Mas pode ser que você descubra algo diferente. Não digo para se tornar como Tom, mas para conhecer todos os pontos de vista.

\- Eu já havia pensado nessa possibilidade. – diz ela – Mas estava com receio, pois o que uma nascida trouxa poderia ser de serventia para ele? E também a concepção que tenho dele e do mundo dele me assusta. Vai contra tudo o que eu creio e...

Salazar a interrompe. - Filha, eu também tive que mudar tudo o que cria quando te conheci, não foi?! Mudei a tal ponto de adotá-la como minha filha, e eu acho que mudar neste caso foi bom. Será que se você abrir a sua mente, não verá algo bom também? Lembre-se que somente a noite podemos ver a beleza das estrelas.

\- Você está certo Salazar... quer dizer pai? – disse rindo– Então, como devo proceder?

\- O que você tinha planejado até agora?

Com um simples Accio, ela chama papeis e canelas e começa a explicar os seus planos. Depois de um tempo, Morgana fala.

\- Você está no caminho certo, mas se pudermos... creio que o primeiro passo será encontra-se com Idmon.

\- O homem que me ajudou no teste? – pergunta ela.

\- Sim. Nós não contamos a você antes, pois temíamos sua reação, mais ele é um comensal da morte. Sua família e a nossa tem uma aliança, desde as gerações passadas. Eles são responsáveis de nos fornecer os desafios para os nossos testes. Por isto falamos para apenas informar a frase, pois este é o sinal que damos para nos apresentar. Para começar seus planos, a primeira coisa que deve fazer é procura-lo e então...

\- FT-

 **Enquanto isso no** _ **Riza zmiya...**_

Sentado em sua mesa de sempre, tomando um _Quentão_ Idmon não sabia o que fazer. Ele nunca havia se comunicado com nenhum Verum. Apenas sua avó havia dito o que fazer quando chegasse a hora. E agora ele não apenas tinha que encontrar esta moça novamente, como precisava convencê-la a se tornar uma comensal. Estava apavorado com a ideia. Estava tão contemplativo que nem reparou em uma pessoa parada em sua frente até que a mesma pigarrou.

\- Senhor Idmon.

\- A...Aurora?

\- Eu mesma. Eu preciso de algo, Senhor Idmon. Preciso que me leve a seu mestre.

\- FT-

 **N/A1: Ooooi! Bem se vcs repararem eu estou começando juntar algumas coisas dos capítulos anteriores, como os presentes que ela ganhou. Então fiquem ligados nos detalhes. Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Pq eu estou amando faze-la. E quero dizer que oficialmente agora a Fic pertence a Meredith Olin. Ela e eu iremos tocar oficialmente esta história juntas. Amo vcs.**

A minha beta **My** lindíssima que esta sempre me socorrendo e a quem eu amo demais.

A antiga autora da fic **Meredith** , QUE ESTA DE VOLTA! AMO VOCÊ AMIGA! E Galera deem parabéns porque foi aniversário desta gata!

A minha amiga e _**Irma Paloma**_ quem dá o maior apoio de que jamais imaginaria.

A minha bebê **Mandy** que ama a momzinha dela e logo sera beta esta fic tbm, porque é meu neném e neném amam as mamães.  
A minha linda filhota **Rosinha.** A quem dedico minha vida

A minha amiga **Leyla Poth** , quem me incentiva e me ajuda nesta caminhada. E eu amo demais.

 **N/A2: Depois de um longo momento tenebroso de minha vida estou de volta. Peço desculpas a todos os leitores da antiga fic OLNDG. Mas sinceramente acho q ficou melhor esta versão do que a original. Não vou declarar o motivo de ter feito o que fiz. Basta dizer que foi de cunho pessoal e que agora eu e Sofia iremos dar continuidade juntas. Como amigas q somos. É isso espero que gostem da fic. Porque eu amo.**

 **N/B:** Oi gente, a demora deste capítulo foi culpa minha. Primeira semana de aula na universidade e ainda quebrei um dente, porque sou super sortuda. Mas amo de paixão este capítulo, acho que por causa dos presentes e a adoção da Mione. Espero que vocês se apaixonem a cada dia mais pela fic como eu me apaixonei. Desculpem se deixei passar algum erro, beijos da Mylenar 3

 **Léxico**

* Frase de Nicolau Maquiavel

** Frase da Série Eu a patroa e as crianças.

 _motus sanans_ do latim que significa _Cura emocional_

 **Venomous Tentacula** é uma planta perigosa é usado para pesquisa de estudantes em Herbologiaaulas na Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria . Os alunos estão autorizados a juro alto se um Tentacula tenta estrangulá-los durante as aulas. Diffindo pode ser usado tanto para atordoar a criatura e cortar seus braços.

 _ **Quentão (mulled mead):**_ Bebida alcoólica muito apreciada pelos bruxos, similar a uma bebida trouxa que leva o mesmo nome. Em _Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban_ , Hagrid pede uma jarra no Três Vassouras, quando lá esteve na compainha de Minerva, Flitwick e Fudge. Sir Cadoganaparece na véspera de Natal desse mesmo ano bêbado às quedas após tomar uma jarra dessa bebida. Em Cálice de Fogo entre os boatos absurdos sobre o baile de inverno, havia o de que Dumbledore comprara quinhentos barris de quentão em Madame Rosmerta.

o **amieiro** dizem que era encantado e que podia jorrar sangue e que esta seiva era, por vezes, utilizadas pelos heróis para pintarem seus corpos antes de irem para as guerras, pois acreditavam que o sangue do amieiro lhes traria proteção e vitória nas lutas.

 _ **Núcleo penas de fênix**_ são capazes de realizar a forma mais extraordinária de magia, embora possa demorar mais tempo para mostrar isso. Elas mostram mais iniciativa, podendo agir sozinhas, coisas que muitos bruxos não gostam. Varinhas de pena de Fênix são sempre as mais exigentes quando se trata do potencial do dono, já que a criatura de que a varinha foi feita é uma das mais independentes e destacadas do mundo. Essas varinhas são mais difíceis de domar ou personalizar e sua fidelidade é duramente conquistada.

 **Succurrebat** Significa regate em latim

 **Sectusempra:** Feitiço de Ação. Faz cortes pelo corpo da Vítima que só param de sangrar quando realizado um contra-feitiço.

 **Artériuns:** Uma única lâmina negra é lançada, capaz de dissipar artérias e cortar membros do corpo

 **Avada Kedavra:** Maldição Imperdoável. Maldição da Morte.

 **Incarcerous Nerus** : Lança cordas negras que deixam nas partes do corpo em que tocam, manchas negras, que ardem como se queimassem.

 **Veritas:** Produz uma luz roxa, e esta se manifesta na forma de dois furos no peito do alvo, causando imensa dor

 **Lituo** significa traiçoeiro em latimadoptionis sanguis significa adoção de sangue

 **CARTA AS LEITORAS**

 **Liv:** Flor! As aulas realmente foram de tirar o folego e aguarde que logo a Mi vai colocar em pratica e deixar muitos babando rsrs Acho que já deu pra ver babados se aproximando. Rsrs Qt a Narcisa... será em breve explicado exatamente o que ela tem, e muita historia ainda vai rolar rsrs Agora sua ideia eu amei. Vou tentar utilizar. ;)

 **sakurita1544:** Olá linda! Fico contente com seus comentários. E espero que não me mate por ter parado estrategicamente de novo rsrr é que tenho que prender a atenção de vocês rsrs (N/A2: #Dramatica essa sofia/ N/A1: #Calada Meredith pq aprendi com vc) 

**Mia Oliv:** Mah espere e verá. Agora a ação começa a deslanchar rsrs Kiss

 **MaahZinhaa:** Mah! A ideia é viciar msm vcs. Rsrs Quero vcs viciadas assim como eu sou srsr

 **Saviaferreira:** Ola mocinha! Amei o Onegai rsrsr E não não vou demorar estou montando cronograma de postagens. Mas sacomé... a vida real pega as vezes

 **Luana Snape:** Minha amiga! (N/A2: Nossa amiga DIVONICA!) Já falamos que vc acertou no spoiler e que vai ser babado amiga. Obrigada por todo apoio que tem nos proporcionado.

 **Tina Filha de Poseidon:** A vingança será breve... alias... serão varias então se prepara pq vem Muiiita coisa por ai.

 **Izabela Aurum Snape: (N/A2** Mana! Obrigada por tudo! Te adoro!) Mana da minha amiga, obrigada pelas palavras. E a Irma... bem Pode esperar que vem BOMBA por ai rsrsr

 **Iza Evans Snape:** Obrigada pelas palavras linda. A fic esta em desenvolvimento mas em pleno vapor. Rsrs Espero cumprir minhas metas de att mas sacomé.. as vezes a vida real pega.

 **Izabele Lopes:** Que bom que esta gostando flor. Logo a Mi irá se vingar lindamente. Espere garanto que valerá a pena.  
 **ingridwt:** Oi Ingrid! Obrigada pelas palavras e por sua msm. Espero contato viu linda?! Um big beijo.

 **Aos que estão acompanhando ou favoritaram a fic:** Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Suh Domingues/ Tina Filha de Poseidon/Akemi Nagatani/ Ava Black /Luana Snape,/ Gabsgermano/ Bibi Swan Cullen/ Tatacarlinha/ Suzi Fanfics/ sakurita1544 /Linda Snape/ MaahZinhaah/ Liv/ Mikipetrova/ Miris FNT/ driellealves77/Lyrica Vascenchin/ Leyla Poth/Alice Liddell/Katita Malfoy/ Izabela Aurum Snape/ Carolaine Marques/ Martthaynnie Parkewacle/ Patrícia Kelly Ferreira/ Suh Domingues/ Saviaferreira / Mia Oliv / Iza Evans Snape/ Izabele Lopes/ ingridwt)

 **A todos os que leram e não deixaram review e aqueles que estão seguindo esta fic. Os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos e meus big beijos.**

 **Peço que se puderem deixem sim, um review ou venham falar comigo. É muito ruim escrever e não saber o que seus leitores pensam. Além do que seu nome estará na fic, e é tão bom ver seu nome em um cap. Eterniza o momento... rsrs Mas desde já obrigado!**


	8. Cap 6 Caixa cheia de escuridão

Lembrando a todos que esta fic é uma releitura da antiga fic "O lado negro da guerra.". Conversado e acertado com a autora que permitiu que isso acontecesse. Sendo assim não é plagio.

" **Alguém que amo um dia me deu uma caixa cheia de escuridão. Levou anos para entender que aquilo também era um presente."** **–** **Mary Oliver**

 **No capítulo anterior...**

\- Senhor Idmon.

\- A...Aurora?

\- Eu mesma. Eu preciso de algo, Senhor Idmon. Preciso que me leve a seu mestre.

 **-FT-**

 **Sala de Alvo**

Assim que Alvo chegou a sua sala encontrou Severo sentado o aguardando.

– Severo. Então, Kingsley soube algo a mais?

– Não Alvo. Nem ele e nem eu, e como eu já lhe disse quando você me chamou. Eu disse que não pude identificar nenhum M.O conhecido. Aparentemente o Lord não nos comunicou este ataque... Já havia lhe falado que ele anda se esgueirando.

– Neste momento o que eu não precisava era isto. A Senhorita Granger já teve a desavença com o Senhor Weasley hoje, como ela vai aguentar isto.

– Desavença? – Disse Severo levantando a sobrancelha

– Severo. Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso tomar este falto como o que deveria ser. E meu querido eles são jovens, e sobre tudo, amigos. Tenho certeza que perante as atuais circunstancias o passado será esquecido e que os meninos irão ajudar a Senhorita Granger a superar.

– Se você diz Diretor. Quem sou eu para dizer o contrario não é?! – Diz Severo logicamente já dizendo o oposto – Bem, se é só isto, eu tenho outro lugar a ir.

– Severo...

– Não Alvo. Hoje não. Já conversamos sobre isto. E se você pode fazer concessões a estes... Alunos... Você deve, e irá, me permitir também.

– Eu sei Severo, eu sei. Apenas não gosto, você sabe.

–Eu sei Alvo, eu sei. – Disse ele se retirando. – Boa noite Alvo

– Boa noite Severo

 **-FT-**

Voldemort estava inquieto, as coisas estavam demorando demais para seu gosto, fazia horas que Lucius havia saído e ainda não havia retornado com a resposta, agora, para completar, Bellatrix estava mostrando-se instável de novo. Ele teria que mandar ela o mais breve possível para um ataque, antes que ela começasse atacar os membros mais novos... _De novo_. _"Essa mulher é insana. Gostosa, mas insana."_ Tocando em seu braço ele a chama.

\- Bellatrix, venha aqui.

Minutos depois, as portas se abrem e ela adentra com o mesmo aspecto, porém seus olhos aparentavam uma loucura um pouco maior. Se ajoelhando a certa distancia perante ele, ela espera um sinal. Então ela chega mais perto, como ele estava sentado em sua cadeira, ela se posiciona como um cãozinho próximo seu dono ou uma submissa a seu Mestre. Ajoelhada aos pés; Ele levanta seu braço e acaricia a cabeça da mulher, em uma situação completamente íntima.

\- Bella, minha querida, você fez um trabalho magnífico com o espião, estou orgulhoso de você. Por isto, resolvi te dar um "presente". Você vai liderar um ataque no lugar de Idmon esta noite. Poderá brincar com as vítimas da forma que achar melhor. Os demais que a acompanharão estarão em sua escolta hoje. Fique o tempo que achar que deve, com segurança é claro. Não queremos ter que arrombar Azkaban novamente não é mesmo?! Depois, encontre Severo e os outros em Camden Town. Tenho uma encomenda que preciso que pegue com Severo.

\- Você me constrange com tamanha bondade, obrigada, Mestre.

\- Você merece, Bella.

Ele toca a cabeça dela, fazendo-a olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Com a mão no queixo, ele a puxa até que seus lábios estejam próximos... Olha nos olhos dela, e a beija.

O beijo foi o estopim para que a luxúria viesse à tona. Eles se tornaram dois apaixonados ensandecidos. Os lábios praticamente a devoravam, ele a puxa para seu colo, as pernas dela o contornam como uma cobra enrolando sua vítima. Os lábios se separavam apenas para morder os da mulher, que soltava gemidos incontidos.

-Me... Mestre... Por... Por favor...

Os lábios dele descem para o pescoço da mulher, deixando sua marca, enquanto a unha dela deixava marcas nas costas dele... Ele amava fazê-la implorar. Ouvi-la gemer, _urrar por ele_. Suas mãos descem para as nádegas dela, e apertam, fazendo-a gemer profundamente.

\- Mestre... Por favor... Eu preciso...

Com um sussurro as roupas dela somem. Nua... Completamente nua ela estava. E ela era dele... As mãos dele vão de encontro ao pescoço dela asfixiado. Os olhos dela se dilatam... Mas, ao invés de lutar, ela apenas se entrega. Ela estava à mercê dele, e ele poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela. Esta ideia o excitava mais do que qualquer coisa. Deixou as mãos escorregarem uma em direção aos seios apertando, outro em direção ao centro de sua feminilidade.

Ela estava molhada por ele. _Implorando_ por ele... Seus dedos começam a brincar com ela, em um vai e vem incessante. Ela gemia... Cada vez mais alto... Se encurvando para trás o ajudando nos movimentos... Ela estava bem perto... Penetrando o segundo dedo ele sussurra o feitiço: _"Copulam"_. Agora eles eram um, o prazer dela agora passava para ele. Ele poderia sentir o orgasmo dela, quase como o sexo habitual... Seus dedos simulavam seu membro, em um vai e vem frenético. Bella estava muito próximo ao clímax... Ele podia senti-la, sua musculatura o começar a apertar...

\- Mestre! – ela grita ao mesmo tempo em que ele urra – Bella!

Depois de um tempo se recuperando ele invoca as roupas dela, vestido-a inteiramente, e com um ultimo beijo se despede.

-Agora vá, Bella e divirta-se. Honre-me esta noite.

\- Sim, mestre. – Disse a mulher saciada, saindo da sala.

" _Em pouco tempo não terei que recorrer a feitiços banais, poderei fazer isto da forma correta. Severo terá minha poção e a Verum irá me proporcionar o resto. Terei meu corpo de volta."_

-FT-

 **Enquanto isso no** _ **Riza zmiya...**_

\- Meu... Meu mestre?

\- Sim, seu mestre. Eu sei quem é seu mestre. Preciso vê-lo agora.

 **-** A... Agora? – repetiu ele. Pois estava estupefato. Ele não precisou ir atrás dela e nem mesmo tentar escolher o lado dele na guerra. Nem em seus doces devaneios imaginou que seria tão... _fácil._

\- Você vai repetir tudo que eu falo? – disse ela, ficando impaciente.

\- Desculpe-me Aurora, mas, eu realmente não esperava vê-la novamente e... Ainda mais com este pedido. Embora planejava revê-la, o mestre estava realmente querendo te ver.

\- E então, vamos? – Diz ela apontando para a porta.

\- Agora? – pergunta ele ainda perdido.

\- Eu realmente tenho que responder? Agora, sinônimo de "imediatamente"... Sinônimo de "levanta essa bunda daí"... Conhece o "agora"?

Ofendido, ele engoliu a vontade de lançar uma imperdoável nela, pois, o que viria a seguir, seria pior do que aguentá-la... Seria morto por seu mestre ou ela. Ele não sabia a extensão dos poderes dela... Os Verums não são pessoas que você queira ofender. Sim, por ora, seria mais fácil aguentá-la...

\- Então vamos– disse ele se levantando, deixando o dinheiro em cima da mesa– Acompanhe-me para fora que juntos apartaremos para a mansão.

Saindo do bar juntos, ela vestiu sua capa novamente tampando-lhe o rosto. Viraram a esquina, ele lhe tomou o braço e, juntos, desaparataram.

-FT-

A entrada a mansão foi tranquila, pois atualmente poucos comensais ficavam nela, e os que permaneciam não interferiam no trabalho um do outro. Hermione estava assustada com o local, era imponente... Passava ao mesmo tempo riqueza, nobreza e _temor._ Ao chegar às portas do escritório de Voldemort, ela sentiu uma magia diferente. Era como se o clima estivesse mais tenso... Era uma magia superior.

Idmon tocou com sua varinha na maçaneta da porta e virou-se para ela:

\- Aurora, me espere aqui irei informar ao mestre que está á espera dele.

\- Creio que não será necessário Idmon. Eu mesma irei entrar, e você, fique.

\- Não creio que seja uma boa ideia, o mestre não gosta de surpresas e acabo de me anunciar a ele. _"Estou fudido, se eu desacatar o Lord eu morro, e se ela se irritar, eu morro também."_

\- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que ele ira gostar desta "surpresa". Eu irei entrar, pois quero que seja uma conversa particular, e você fique aqui na porta para evitar que alguém entre.

\- Eu ainda acho que...

– Você não tem que achar nada. E ah já estava esquecendo. Me pediram para entregar-lhe esta carta. No tempo que eu estiver com ele, use para ler. – Disse ela dando uma piscada a ele. Não esperando uma resposta, tocou a maçaneta e entrou.

Quando Hermione entrou, encontrou um homem sentado em uma cadeira, tomando uma taça de vinho. Ele ainda não havia notado que não era Idmon que ali estava. Mas não demorou a acontecer à surpresa, levando-o a ficar em pé com a varinha apontada para ela.

\- Então Idmon, conseguiu? Mas... Quem é você? E como conseguiu chegar aqui?

-FT-

 **Enquanto isso em** _ **Camden Town**_ **, mais especificamente em um bar chamado** _ **Hobgoblin.**_

\- Severo, meu amigo, achei que não viesse mais – Disse Rebastan.

\- Grifinórios malditos, crianças malditas. Eu odeio ter que aguentar aquelas cabeças ocas, e aquele maldito velho... E agora com mais problemas...

Rindo, Rebastan serviu o amigo de um Whisky de fogo enquanto o mesmo se sentava mais confortavelmente – Ah, Severo, lembre-se das coisas boas da vida... Como aquela putinha... Qual o nome dela mesmo?

\- Você se refere à Pansy Parkinson ou a Dafne Greengrass? – Pergunta ele tragando um cigarro.

\- Qual das duas ninfetas foi que subiu em sua mesa com as pernas abertas?

\- Ah... Senhorita Greengrass... Uma tentação... – Disse tomando um gole da bebida e se recostando na cadeira.

\- Me explica de novo, porque você não cai de boca nessa "tentação"? – disse o moreno.

\- Eu não lhe devo explicações, Rebastan. – Disse ele fechando a cara.

\- Eu não estou dizendo que deve Severo, por Merlin! Apenas estou curioso, se você consegue se safar com as saídas para vir aqui, porque não consegue pegar uma ninfeta que esta toda arreganhada?

\- Você sabe muito bem, Rebastan, que eu vivo no limite, um passo em falso, e o velho desconfiaria. Ele é compassivo para com minhas saídas e minhas atuações nos ataques, mas as alunas estão fora de cogitação... Diria que seria pedofilia ou eu estaria abusando do meu poder de professor, mas mal sabe ele que elas, como você mesmo me lembrou, sobem na minha mesa, levantando a saia, sem nada por baixo... Eu fico tentado, mas para evitar a ira de Alvo, eu declino a tentação, mando a aula embora e depois... Bem... Eu pago muito bem as nossas "amigas"... Agora o que me espanta é a sua súbita curiosidade para com minha vida. O que há, Rebastan esta me espionando agora?

\- Não Severo, homem, por Circe! Para com isto! Apenas quis tirar um sorriso de você...

\- Sim, porque eu sou uma pessoa extremamente alegre, que dá risada para todos e vive contando piada... Rebastan, eu sou sério, e sinceramente, você acha que eu não tenho motivos? O Velho está me pressionando para obter informações e o Lord também. Eu sou apenas um peão nesta guerra maldita. Um passo, Rebastan, um passo! E eu viro farelo. Bem, ainda acha que não tenho motivos?

\- Eu sei que você tem Severo. Não estou dizendo isto. Você leva tudo a ferro e fogo também... Relaxa, homem. Estamos aqui para beber e jogar... Está bem não me olhe assim... Beber e fumar. Esquece o "jogar conversa fora" senhor seriedade. Ainda não sei por que sento com você neste bar. Com você é sempre trabalho. Por falar nisso... Você ficou sabendo do ataque de hoje? Daqui a pouco Bella deve estar para chegar. Segundo Rodolfo, ela iria liderar o ataque de hoje no lugar do Idmon, acho que o Lord reparou que ela estava instável.

\- Outro ataque? – Questiona ele.

– Outro? Meu amigo, você deve estar enganado, este será o único ataque de hoje.

" _Então ele também não sabia?"_ – Meu caro amigo, bom saber que não fui o único mal informado. Houve um ataque hoje, atacaram um casal trouxa, ou melhor, O casal trouxa. Os pais de Hermione Granger.

– O cérebro de ouro? – Questiona ele.

– Exato. Mataram e incendiaram a casa. E sim eu sei que foi trabalho nosso porque havia a marca, Rebastan, Agora resta saber quem foi... Não havia assinatura de nenhum dos nossos.

– Isto é interessante. O Lord não nos chamou quem será que foi escalado? – Questiona o outro.

– Isto é o que me pergunto, o M.O era diferente – Disse ele tragando seu cigarro– Agora quanto a Bella... Ainda bem que o Lord resolveu colocar ela em ação, sua cunhada estava ficando instável de novo.

\- E quando ela não esta instável? ! Depois que ela voltou de Azkaban as coisas só pioraram. – disse o outro rindo,

\- Mas seu irmão não pode reclamar. Graças a ela que o Lord é compassivo as tranqueiras que ele faz, e ele pode não ter a esposa que tinha antes, mas a quantidade de amantes que Rodolfo tem...

\- Sim ele é um cretino de sorte, nem precisa pagar para tais divertimentos... Falando da louca... Olha lá...

Naquele instante, Bellatrix e mais cinco comensais entraram no bar. Todos aparentavam cansaço e loucura. Ela estava com seus cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal, e seus olhos brilhavam com a loucura pós- ataque.

\- Boa noite, senhores. – disse Bellatrix chegando à mesa deles.

\- Boa noite cunhadinha, e aí,como foi o ataque?– Disse Rebastan.

\- O ataque? – Perguntou ela se sentando e servindo-se de um copo de Whisky de fogo – Foi sublime, fazia tempo em que não me divertia tanto. Ah... Torturar sempre me abre o apetite, Reré meu querido, peça algo nessa espelunca pra comer e _Severinho_ , me passa um cigarro aí.

\- Nunca te dei tal liberdade Bellatrix, ponha-se em seu devido lugar – disse Severo fechando a cara, mas entregando um cigarro a morena enquanto Rebastan pegava uma porção de salgados.

\- Ah, Severo, nem seu mau humor hoje atrapalhará minha noite. – acendendo o cigarro e dando uma tragada– Hoje estou saciada companheiros, vamos comemorar!

\- Saciada _Bellinha_? Viu meu irmão por ai, foi? – Pergunta Rebastan.

\- Não enche _Reré_... Se não, irei falar para Victorine não deixar que as meninas venham o atender... Você sabe que ela tem certo apreço por mim– disse se comendo o salgado da mesa– Mas, mudando de assunto, Severo, o Lord me mandou aqui para pegar uma encomenda, então pode ir me passando.

\- Aqui esta, Bella, não preciso lhe dizer para tomar cuidado com isto não é?! E se algo acontecer com isto... –Disse ele entregando uma caixa a ela.

\- Eu sei, Severo. Pare de tentar me dar um sermão. Agora, meus queridos, eu irei deixa-los à vontade. Vou voltar para mansão... Preciso descansar.

\- Bellinha, não nos tente enganar. Você trouxe brinquedo pra casa, não é?!

\- Perspicaz querido Cunhadinho... Perspicaz... – disse ela se retirando.

-FT-

 **Enquanto isso na mansão...**

 _"É a hora da verdade, Mione Vamos lá!"_.

\- Meu Senhor, por favor, me conceda um minuto que irei lhe explicar... – Disse conforme tira a capa e remove o glamour, deixando que ele veja sua verdadeira identidade.

\- O que? Você não é...? –Ele estava atônito. _**"Impossível!"**_

\- Hermione Granger, a própria.

\- Ora, ora, Se não é a sangue ruim amiga de Harry Potter na cova das serpentes. Agora Alvo está mandando humanos como corujas? _**"Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?"**_

Hermione em um ato totalmente humilde se ajoelha perante Voldemort, e com convicção diz:

\- Meu Senhor, eu quero receber a marca.

\- Você quer o que? Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? Você enlouqueceu, ou Alvo enlouqueceu... Como pode ele acreditar que eu iria cair em algo assim? – disse ainda com a varinha apontada para ela.

\- Não é uma brincadeira, o diretor não sabe e nem deve saber de minha presença aqui. E eu não sou apenas a "amiguinha", ou melhor, a "ex-amiguinha" de Potter, sou Hermione Granger, a Verum.

\- Você? Você é a Verum? – _**"Inconcebível! Ela não pode ser a Verum!"**_

\- Sim. E com o sei que é algo inconcebível, por favor, fique a vontade de olhar minha mente.

E foi exatamente o que ele fez.

Quando ele chegou à mente dela estava em choque. A mente normalmente é algo desorganizada, poucos bruxos mantém uma barreira protetora e raros organizam a mente de uma maneira aceitável. A mente de Hermione era impecável.

Ele estava em uma sala espaçosa, as paredes eram pretas com tecidos roxos que formavam uma espécie de tenda no teto. Havia uma lareira acesa, um tapete felpudo preto que contrastava com a madeira do piso à frente e duas poltronas macias, uma em frente à outra, próximas à lareira. Hermione estava sentada nela ela o esperando.

\- Seja vem vindo, meu Lorde. Sente-se... Aceita uma taça de vinho? – disse ela apontando para a cadeira a sua frente e servindo uma taça a ele.

Ele acenou positivamente e se sentou. Estava espantado com tamanho poder.

\- Muito bem organizado e muito bem decorado, está de parabéns. Não há duvidas quanto você ser uma Verum. Nunca presenciei tal nível de Legilimência. Agora, estou curioso... Como descobriu seu parentesco? Como aprendeu? E porque a melhor amiga de Potter quer se juntar a mim?

Ela bebeu de seu vinho e o respondeu.

\- Meu Lord, suas perguntas já serão sanadas. Como pode reparar minha mente é organizada, se eu quisesse lhe ludibriar poderia, mas não é meu desejo. Irei lhe mostrar como de fato aconteceu e irá entender porque peço para me juntar a você.

Ela se levantou e entregou um livro verde para ele.

\- Este livro contem todas as memórias que necessita ver. Eu copilei-as para ficar mais fácil.

Ele pegando o livro das mãos dela ele olha para os olhos dela estupefato

\- Organização de memórias em livros... Sensacional. – ao abrir o livro os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort ficam pretos. As imagens... Os sons... Tudo era colocado diante dele. As memórias, uma pro um, iam aparecendo...

Enquanto ele revia a memória dela ela se lembrava da conversa que tivera com seus tutores.

 **Flashback On**

\- Quando você estiver com ele seja simples, porém demonstre poder. – Disse Grindelwald - E você deve o deixar ver sua memória, coisas verdadeiras e coisas que iremos criar.

\- Mas Mor... Mãe, eu não quero que ele veja minhas memórias.

-Será necessário. – Diz Morgana praticamente a ignorando – Mas, Grinde, devemos tomar cuidado, ele não pode nos ver ou saber a forma que trabalhamos.

\- Por isso vamos criar novas memórias. Ela deve mostrar que aprendeu tudo sozinha... Ou melhor, quase sozinha... Que leu sobre coisas que havia no seu quarto Mog, e... Que leu uma passagem falando de Idmon... E principalmente, deve demonstrar de início, apenas metade de seus poderes.

\- Exato! Acho que assim ela consegue credibilidade inicial, depois podemos entrar com a parte B do plano. Você entendeu tudo minha filha?

Hermione olhava meio perdida para os dois.

\- Na verdade, não.

\- Minha querida, você deve mostrar a sua mente para ele. Para que ganhe a confiança dele. Não será fácil ele crer que você deixou o lado do "bem" para ir para o lado do "mal". Não estou dizendo "aumentar o que aconteceu", pois você, infelizmente, já tem motivos de sobra. O que você ira alterar é apenas a forma que aprendeu a lidar com seus poderes. Para isso, iremos inventar que quando Irma lhe mostrou o quarto, você encontrou um diário meu que descreve como passei por minha transformação... E você, como uma boa autodidata, aprendeu com ele. E lá também esta a árvore genealógica da família de Idmon então você soube que teria que encontrá-lo. Iremos te ajudar na montagem destas falsas lembranças.

\- Mas para que tudo isso? Eu não posso simplesmente mostrar as minhas aulas com vocês? E porque envolver a Irma? Não será perigoso a ela?

\- Não, minha querida. Aí esta... Você pode não entender agora, mas ela é uma peça chave aqui. E Não podemos mostrar a força que agimos já que é um segredo milenar. Apenas os membros da família conhecem este segredo, isto não pode ser mudado. Por isso teremos que recorrer a este subterfúgio.

\- Ah e não se esqueça da Família. Creio que ele deva ver que ela esta "órfã" agora. – Disse Salazar.

\- Verdade. Minha querida, sei que não gostaria de mostrar este aspecto para ele, mas você deve. Ele deve ver que o laço que mantém você unida ao lado trouxa acabou. Inclusive... Vamos colocar como se você tivesse de fato matado seus pais, que a marca que você viu foi realizada com a ajuda de Idmon, e não se preocupe ele vai ajuda-la. Isso dará mais confiabilidade... Ele terá que confiar em você minha querida, você deve ser a pupila dele... Se fizermos direito o jogo, talvez ele pense em você como sucessora dele... Ou até... Enfim... É isso – Disse Morgana.

\- Muito bem. Embora eu não goste da ideia, eu aceito. Mas, preciso de ajuda.

\- Para isto estamos aqui – Disse Merlin.

 **Fim do Flashback**

Assim que Hermione saiu de seu transe Voldemort havia acabado de "ler" suas memórias.

Ele ainda estava reticente. _**"Ela realmente matou os pais? E Pince está a ajudando? Porque ela não foi até Alvo? Será que isto é uma armadilha? Mas estas imagens..."**_ Ele fechou o livro e olhou para ela– Antes de tudo, ainda ficou uma dúvida. Porque a mim? Porque você não foi ate Alvo e pediu socorro? – Pergunta ele a ela.

\- O Diretor não iria me ajudar. Para ele tudo se volta a Potter e para Potter... E Potter se volta para Ginevra que é irmã de Ronald. Você viu como ele abafou o fato de Ronald ter tentado me estuprar. Então seria tempo perdido. Fora que ele nunca concederia o que eu quero.

\- E o que você quer? –Pergunta ele.

-Vingança– disse ela com os olhos brilhando– Como você pode ver, eles me feriram da forma mais cruel possível. Todos em quem eu confiei me magoaram. Eu os desprezo, assim como desprezei meus pais. Se eles não me querem, eu também não os quero. Porém assim como fizeram da minha vida um inferno, eu quero os apresentar ao magma do inferno! Eu quero uma vida nova. Vida que não posso ter com eles por perto de mim. Sou uma nova mulher agora. E quero que eles paguem por quer matado minha antiga eu. Quero que sofram, quero que Morram! " _É agora, ou ele aceita a história, ou acaba tudo agora."_

Ele se levanta e pede para ela se levantar e diz:

\- Vamos. Creio que seja o suficiente de Legilimência por hoje _. "Isso, ele comprou a ideia!" "_ _ **Será mais fácil que eu imaginei".**_

-FT-

Idmon estava perplexo pelo que havia lido e visto. Os Verum **exigiram** que ele ajudasse a Aurora no que fosse. Ele teria que pagar a divida familiar se não sua vida e a vida de todos de sua família seriam ceifadas. Ele estava em uma fria. Ele andava de um lado para o outro do lado de fora da porta. Além disto, não havia barulhos, ou ele não havia sido chamado, então, aparentemente o Lord não havia matado ninguém, mas isto não quer dizer que sobraria Cruciatus. Finalmente ele parou e começou orar para todas as divindades que conhecia, de Merlin a Buda... Ele estava tão agoniado que não reparou o homem parado ao seu lado.

\- Idmon Mawhick – disse uma voz atrás dele.

Levando um susto ele responde – Lucius Malfoy.

\- Que foi, Mawick, está treinando para fazer parte da mobília da casa? O que faz aí parado?

\- Ora, não é da sua conta Malfoy. E você, cansou de brincar de esconde-esconde e resolveu aparecer?

\- Eu estava em missão para o Mestre. Inclusive, devo vê-lo imediatamente. – Disse ele se aproximando da porta.

\- Creio que não será possível "Malfoyzinho". O Mestre esta ocupado no momento.

\- Tenho certeza que para você ele deve estar, mas eu sou parte do circulo interno, ele irá me receber.

\- Você não entendeu Malfoy– disse puxando o outro pelo braço – Ele está ocupado, e não será interrompido.

\- Não me toque, Mawick! – Disse se soltando – Como ousa?

\- Ouso porque sei o que é melhor para mim. E se você me ouvisse, entenderia o que é melhor para você!

Chegando mais próximo dele, diz:

\- Que foi Mawick, agora se importa com minha vida? Cuidado, ou vou começar a acreditar os murmurinhos são verdadeiros... Ou será que são? Está apaixonado por mim?

\- Deixe de ser ridículo. O Mestre está com uma visita importante. E não deve ser interrompido, agora, se deseja mesmo sofrer as consequências. Por favor... Fique a vontade.

Antes que ele pudesse responder Bellatrix aparece.

\- O que esta acontecendo aqui? Mawick, Lucius? Porque estão parados às portas do Mestre e... –Olhando a proximidade dos dois, completa – porque estão tão próximos assim? Xi... Atrapalho o casal? Acho que seria melhor que os dois fossem namorar nos quartos... Embora, devo dizer que minha irmã ficará chateada com isto...

\- Ah, cale-se Bella. – Diz Lucius.– Eu apenas ia a sala do Mestre, quando vi Mawick parado aqui.

\- E eu estou informando que o Mestre está em reunião e não deve ser interrompido. – Diz Idmon.

\- Reunião? Ele não pode estar em reunião, já que ele me aguarda. E Ele não me falou que precisava de mim antes da hora– Pergunta Bella.

\- Bella... Bella... Não se dê tanta importância... – Diz Idmon – Não posso dizer, se não arcarei com a ira do Mestre, mas aos dois sugiro que esperem. Não deve demorar mais...

\- FT-

 **Enquanto isso em** _ **Hobgoblin.**_

\- Você acha que o Mestre e ela...? Você sabe. – Disse Rebastan.

\- Ora, ainda tão inocente Rebastan... Obviamente depois de todos estes anos, já deve ter reparado que o Lord tem seus prazeres – Responde Severo.

\- Não estou dizendo isto, apenas achei que ele não poderia.

\- Há outras formas e você sabe muito bem disso. O que me preocupa não é isto, e sim o porquê ele anda tão diferente atualmente. Menos reuniões... Saciando a compulsão de Bella... Se saciando... Algo por ai vem... E tem a marca também... Algo grande esta por vir... Devemos nos preparar.

\- Sim, devemos. Mas não hoje. Hoje vamos beber... E, ah... Nossas acompanhantes chegaram. Senhorita Dupré e Senhorita Dehar, acabam de chegar.

Duas mulheres se aproximavam a mesa. Dehar era loira, de olhos azuis, media 1.67 metros de altura, com seios extremamente avantajados, trajava um vestido preto justo que realçava ainda mais suas curvas. A Dupré tinha longos cabelos marrons, lábios carnudos, olhos escuros, dona de uma "senhora curvatura", ela aparentava ter mais idade que a outra, mais porte.

\- Não sei por que você insiste na Dehar... Além do óbvio, é claro, ela é gostosa, mas é burra como uma porta.

\- Bem, meu amigo, já que hoje você tirou a noite para me questionar eu serei magnânimo em explicar, eu a pago para ser uma puta hábil. Se eu quisesse conversar, eu teria um relacionamento comum, coisa que eu não tenho nem tempo, nem paciência. Aprenda Rebastan, negócios e prazer não se juntam... – Disse ele encerrando a conversa, pois as mulheres haviam chegado.

\- Minhas senhoras. – Disse Rebastan.

\- Rebastan, que prazer vê-lo esta noite. Severo – Disse Dupré enquanto a outra apenas acenou. – Estávamos de saída, mas veja... Esta tarde, será que poderiam nos acompanhar?

\- Ora claro, não podemos deixar mulheres tão belas desacompanhadas. – Diz Rebastan se levantando e saindo com Dupré enquanto Severo saia com Dehar.

\- FT-

 **Sala de Voldemort**

Eles quebram a conexão mental, porém, seus olhos ainda estão se fitando. Voldemort que quebra conexão.

-Pode não ser tão acolhedor como em sua mente, mas, vamos nos sentar? – Convida ele.

\- Claro.

Convocando outra poltrona, ambos sentam-se frente a frente.

\- Então, Hermione. Creio que temos coisas a discutir.

\- Sim Mes...

\- Não, querida, me chama de Voldemort. Normalmente peço que me chame de Mestre, mas não creio que este será o rumo de nosso relacionamento. Seremos mais... Aliados, por assim dizer.

\- Aliados? – Questiona ela _"Aonde ele quer chegar com esta conversa?"_

 _-_ Sim Hermione, Aliados. Uma Verum não deve ser submissa a ninguém. E eu quero que saiba que terá meu total apoio. Não quero te impor, quero sua colaboração, Hermione. – Disse ele a servindo de um copo de Whisky de fogo.

\- Exato. O diretor, jamais me entenderia, ele sempre vê o lado bom de tudo... _Ou tenta_. Se ele soubesse de minha nova posição, faria de tudo para me deter ou para eu ver um lado positivo. E, sinceramente, estou cansada de sempre ver o lado "positivo" de todos. Ninguém vê o meu lado, sou sempre colocada como um peão. E sei que você, por mais que tenhamos pontos de vista diferentes, não faria isto. Você vê o meu poder, ou pelo menos, o que eu posso chegar a ser. Não vê? _"Devagar Hermione, Devagar"._

\- É claro. Eu sei que você, minha jovem, é uma mulher que precisa apenas de um auxílio. Alvo e eu temos pontos de vista absurdamente diferentes. Enquanto ele permite que o pivete Potter tenha toda atenção, eu jamais permitiria que ele saísse impune. O que mais prezo é a justiça. Muitos não sabem disso, mas dentro de meu círculo não permito com que coisas injustas aconteçam, prezo pela conduta, organização e dentro do possível, familiaridade. Você, por exemplo, ao se juntar a mim, será recebida como membro da família negra. E como parte de tal, todos lhe deverão despeito, obediência e segurança. Enquanto estiver conosco, estará segura, afinal nós somos o "mal" não é?!

Rindo disse – Sim vocês supostamente são. Bem... _Voldemort_. Eu posso dizer que nossa parceria pode ser extremamente produtiva. Eu de fato preciso deste apoio, e, além disto, eu quero explorar o meu lado Verum. Como pode ver, aprendi poucas coisas e tenho um desejo enorme de conhecer mais este meu lado. Como sua aliada, minha fidelidade você terá. Não estarei envolvida em nada que ataque os membros desta família, e protegerei conforme os preceitos da mesma, como sabe não é de minha índole a injustiça também. Eu não me importo com o que fará com o Potter, mas os Weasley e a Brown serão meus, isto faço questão. Eu estou de mente aberta para este mundo novo. _"Vamos Voldemort, faça o pedido... Vamos... Eu preciso do pedido..."_

\- Muito bom saber isto, Hermione, inclusive eu poderei te tutoriar em algumas técnicas, se assim desejar. Mas peço que procure a Pince para lhe ajudar. Poucos sabem, mas ela é uma de nós, a uns anos. Ela e Severo, embora a credibilidade de Severo seja abalada graças a Alvo, Irma Pince é uma das raras que ninguém jamais suspeitaria. Procure ela quando você voltar, ela pode ser bem útil.

\- Obrigada – " _Foi! Morgana estava certa! Mas que porra é essa que a Irma não me contou?!"_

 _-_ Excelente, então, podemos concluir nossa aliança? – Disse ele ficando de pé e oferecendo a mão para que ela levantasse.

\- É claro. – disse ela.

\- Por favor, Hermione, Retire sua varinha e coloque a em sua mão direita.

Ele se posiciona a frente dela, toma o braço esquerdo em sua mão esquerda. Com a mão direita aponta a varinha para o braço direito dela.

\- _Sign ei tanquam par._

O braço dela começa a ferver, era como se estivessem queimando ela por dentro, ela tenta puxar o braço, mas ela estava imobilizada.

 _Sign ei tanquam speciales Sign_

A dor aumenta, era como se o elemento fogo estivesse-a consumindo. Não havia como fugir, a dor estava a matando!

 _Get in enseM!_

Naquele momento a pele dela rasgou... Ela sentia como se fosse desmaiar, a dor era algo insuportável... Rasgava de dentro para fora, formando um sinal. De inicio irreconhecível, mas aos poucos se tornou... Não a caveira que ela esperava... Mas um corvo extremamente realístico apareceu em seu braço.

\- Está feito. Seja bem vinda a Família Negra, Hermione. – Disse ele guardando sua varinha e a ajudando a sentar novamente. – Fique um tempo sentada, sei o quanto esta magia debilita.

\- Obrigada Voldemort, eu realmente preciso. Esta magia é extremamente poderosa.

\- Sim. Está entre uma que um dia irei lhe ensinar. Mas, deixe-me aproveitar e já informa-la dos próximos passos... Agora, como novo membro de nossa família, terá uma festa completa em sua homenagem, que será realizada no próximo final de semana. E, como já deve ter percebido, sua marca não é igual a de meus seguidores, fiz questão de diferencia-la. Você é, para mim, uma pessoa extremamente especial, por isto fiz questão de criar um grupo de elite.

\- Grupo de elite? – pergunta ela.

\- Sim. São pessoas de extrema confiança minhas, meus "braços direitos", por assim dizer, que deixarei em seu comando, é claro que eles ainda responderam ao meu comando. Mas é um grupo que sempre que precisar estará a sua disposição.

-Ora, muito obrigada Voldemort, mas quem seriam eles? – pergunta ela.

\- Creio que conheça a todos, ou quase todos. Lucius Malfoy, Idmon Mawhick, Bellatrix, Rebastan e Rodolfo Lestrange e Severo Snape.

\- Severo Snape? – _"Por Circe, o Professor Snape subordinado a mim? Merlin, aliás, Circe... Eu havia me esquecido dele!"._

\- Sim, Snape como já lhe disse é meu braço direito. Creio que saiba que ele é um espião, Alvo não é nem um pouco sutil para esconder as coisas quando quer, mas o que não sabe é que ele sempre esteve ao nosso lado. Ele é um espião duplo. Sei que ele é professor seu na escola, mas espero que isto não seja um empecilho. Veja ele como um braço amigo dentro da escola.

\- Sim, eu irei analisar esta situação. Peço que ainda não anuncie minha verdadeira identidade.

\- Sim, creio que no baile será o momento mais apropriado.

\- Creio que acertamos tudo. – Disse ela se levantando e colocando novamente o glamour.

" _Bellatrix não para de importunar nesta maldita porta! Maldita hora em que mandei ela trazer a poção... A poção... será que eu... bem não custa tentar. Ela esta tão aberta a opções."-_ Espere um momento Hermione, resolvi que vou lhe dar um presente. – dizendo isto ele toca a varinha no próprio braço.

\- FT-

 **Do lado de fora da sala...**

 **-** Eu não me dou importância Idmon, eu sou importante, ao contrário de você. Que tenta sempre subir de posto, mas não consegue. O que foi, falta-lhe o que?

\- Ora Bella, minha querida, para chegar ao seu nível como você bem diz, falta-me uma rachada. Já que só assim você conseguiu chegar onde está.

\- Ora seu... – Diz ela arrancando sua varinha, mas para e com um sorriso jocoso ela diz- Ele está me chamando – olhando para o cunhado acrescenta – Somente a mim – e toca as portas e adentra a sala.

-FT-

 **Do lado de dentro da sala.**

Ao entrar, Bellatrix tem uma visão que quase a mata, seu mestre estava de braços dados com uma outra mulher que ela não reconheceu a fisionomia.

\- Bellatrix, se aproxime. Trouxe a encomenda?

\- Aqui está meu senhor. – Disse ela entregando a caixa ao mestre, mas não deixando de encarar a estranha a sua frente.

Voldemort abre a caixa e pega uma poção que está nela se levanta e vai novamente atrás de Hermione.

– Eu havia planejado utilizar esta poção para outra finalidade, porém agora vejo que os Deuses estão à nosso favor minha querida. Por favor, levante seu cabelo. – disse ele se posicionando atrás dela. Ela então levantou seu cabelo, quase como um coque com suas mãos. E sentiu ele se aproximar, o que lhe causou um arrepio.

– Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui – Disse ele sussurrando no ouvido dela. Ele colocou uma gota da poção na nuca dela, bem próximo ao osso proeminente, e tocou sua varinha lá dizendo " _auris oboedient mihi" ** "Me Obedeça!"_

Naquele instante ela sentiu como se seu corpo todo estivesse pegando fogo. O braço que continha a marca começou a pegar mais fogo ainda. Mas não... Não era um sentimento ruim... Ao contrário era como se ela estivesse sendo consumida por algo. Um sentimento que ela nunca havia experimentado. Suas pernas ficaram bambas... Seu batimento cardíaco acelerou. Era como se tivesse uma bomba em seu corpo pronto a explodir, todas as suas terminações nervosas estavam atiçadas, E um ponto entre as suas pernas estava pegando fogo... Por um breve instante ela achou que fosse desmaiar. Porem os braços de Voldemort a cercaram. Então sua mente entendeu, ela estava tendo um orgasmo. _Um grande Orgasmo no braço de Voldemort. CIRCE!_

Quando finalmente voltou a si Voldemort a soltou. Com uma mão ele colocou aonde deveria estar sua marca, mas quando Hermione olhou já não havia. Então a mão dele subiu até a nuca dela.

– Então minha querida, é um sentimento bom não é?! Esta poção é muito especial, eu peço a Severo para manter ela em estoque porque às vezes eu preciso de certo... Afago. E como eu não queria faze-la passar pela dor da marca novamente, resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade. – Ele continuou tocando em sua nuca, quase como carinhosamente – Tenho certeza que a sua marca aqui será muito mais discreto. Afinal uma bela mulher como você não deve ser poupada de usar a roupa que quiser por conta da sua marca, já que sei que no momento você deve evitar mostrar a ela. Sempre que precisar basta tocar na marca com sua mão, que poderá me encontrar – disse ele soltando a vagarosamente e dando espaço para ela se recompor.

Bellatrix acompanhava tudo calada, pois sabia que se falasse algo iria ser pior para ela, porém seus olhos brilhavam com uma fúria contida e sua mente traçada planos de Vingança. _"Vaca, vadia, puta, piranha!"_

\- Obrigada, Voldemort. – disse ela, arrancando um olhar de espanto de Belllatrix. _"ela se atreve! Vou mata-la"_ – Creio de devo ir. Até breve.

\- Até Breve. – Disse ele abrindo as portas para ela.

\- FT-

Ao sair Hermione se depara com Idmon e Lucius. Virando-se para Idmon pede para que o mesmo a acompanhe a saída. Deixando um Lucius curioso para trás.

Assim que saíram do limite da mansão e ao ponto de apartação ela se virou para Idmon:

\- Creio que a carta lhe disse um pouco, sendo assim peço que feche seus olhos e confie em mim.

Ele o fez. Então ela colocou as mãos na cabeça dele e imagens foram surgindo, memórias que ela e Merlin haviam criado. E estas memórias se misturavam com as verdadeiras memórias dele. Imagens dele pesquisando e finalmente a encontrando na casa de seus pais, com a caneta que ele entregou a ela. De ele auxiliando ela a matar seus pais, ele conjurando a marca no céu e ela incendiando o local. Logo em seguida combinando detalhes, já que ela teria que voltar a Hogwarts, e em seguida encontrando a no bar para virem verem o Lord.

\- Creio que tenha entendido o que deve fazer disse ela – retirando as mãos dele.

\- Sim eu entendi, mas...

\- Sem, mas. Você não tem opção, Voldemort já sabe de sua ajuda. Mas não temas ele provavelmente não está com raiva neste momento. Apenas mantenha assim. Boa noite Idmon– Ela disse e aparatou para a saída de Hogsmeade. Ao chegar às portas da passagem ela respirou profundamente _. Estava feito._

 **N/A: Buenas! Gente seguinte como esse cap foi curtinho vou postar rápido o próximo. Espero que não tenham morrido no meio do caminho... pq o próximo só é um poco pior hahah**

 **Só avisando hoje EU Meredith que estou por aqui, já que a nossa amada Sofia esta viajando para Miami. (Diva quero ser que nem ela) Então é isso amores e amoras. Beijinhos**

 **N/B: Oie gente! Como vocês tão? Então fui bem boazinha e betei esse capítulo bem rapidinho. Vergonha em dizer, mas betei durante minha aula de Ciências Aeroespaciais hahaha. Continuem acompanhando a fic e deixem Reviews. Lembrando que amo a minha autora linda, Meredith e a Sofia também 3. Agradecimento especial ao meu gatinho, Elizeu, que ajudou na betagem dessa beta totalmente doida. Beijoooos, Mylenar.**

-FT-

 **Léxico**

 _ **Camden Town**_ é um distrito do centro-norte de Londres, capital de Inglaterra e pertence ao borough de Camden. E _**Hobgoblin**_ é um bar para publico gótico que realmente existe em Camden Town.

 _ **Victorine**_ vem de Victorine Meurent uma conhecida prostituta da França.

 _ **Ashley Dupré e Zahia Dehar**_ _são_ garotas de programa existente, de alto escalão.

 _ **Sign ei tanquam par Sign ei tanquam speciales**_ _Sign_ _Get in enseM! – significa_ Marque como meu igual, deixe um sinal de especial, registre-lo com minha marca.

 **Modus operandi (plural: modi operandi** ) é uma expressão em latim que significa "modo de operação". Utilizada para designar uma maneira de agir, operar ou executar uma atividade seguindo sempre os mesmos procedimentos. Esses procedimentos são como se fossem códigos. No caso dos assassinos em série, o mesmo modo é usado para matar as vítimas: este modo identifica o criminoso como o mesmo autor de vários outros crimes.

 **CARTA AS LEITORAS**

 **Liv:** Oi Amoreco! Esse colar... é divo. Embora eu gostaria mais da adaga viu hahah Essa família é a minha cara. So não falo que o queria pq afinal eles estão aqui comigo sempre. Sem eles essa fic não saia hahaha Okay sou loka. Hahah  
Alvo Dumbledore merece morrer. Eu sempre disse isso, mas as pessoas me julgavam hahah Agora Draco... ah esse sim será muita surpresa hahah E a Irma... bem, ela vai ser uma BOMBA! Pode crer. Ahah Sou má? Dou spoiler sem dar? Sim hahah

 **sakurita1544:** Olá! Acho que meio que previu o que viria não é?! Hahahha Mas calma que muita coisa vem pela frente.  
 **Miss Evans/ Iza Evans Snape:** Pode deixar que eu não irei para a fic. Pelo menos não pretendo. E por Salazar aqui esta a att. Hahahah

 **Saviaferreira:** Ola Amore. Creio que se você esta amando agora quando finalmente tiver o SSHG vai surtar... mas antes algumas coisas ainda aconteceram... te garanto que valerá a pena. E o Sev é o Sev afinal. Meu tesudo que sempre esta comigo em toda fic. ;)

 **Luana Snape:** Porraaaa hahaha (não desculpo o palavrão hahaha ) E cara Alvo vai sofrer relaxa, ele vai ter a dele. Ele e tds. Hahah Amiga só tenho que te agradecer por tudo. Você sempre esta apaixonada pela historia. Sempre me apoiando em tudo. Te amo amiga. #Fatum3 Seu bordão hahah

 **Tina Filha de Poseidon:** Oi amore. Acho que sua raiva esta so aumentando não é?! Porque a minha não para de aumentar, mas fique calma. Logo ela vai começar a se vingar.

 **Tsuki:** Ola moça! Seja Bem vinda! Que bom que você esta gostando da fic. Fico contente em saber que vocês leem e suas ideias. E respondendo... bem ela AINDA não pode hahha Logo vc entenderá pq do Ainda. Hahahah

 **AnnaRosePotter:** Anna! Seja bem vinda! Que bom que esta gostando da história, e que consegui fazer você devorar a ideia hahahha Deixe me saber o que tem gostado. ;)

 **Izabela Aurum Snape:** Mana! Obrigada por tudo! Te adoro! E por tentar me ajudar mesmo quando sua vida é uma loucura. Acho que não poderei realizar seu pedido mana. eu simplesmente preciso fazer mal ao Alvo e a Minnie. Sorry. Mas ainda te amo tah?! E eu espero que vc me ame tbm hahah

 **Izabele Lopes:** Espero que não a tenha matado do coração amore. Concordo com vc na questão do Alvo. Ele é um FDP hahahah. E espere só vc vai ver QUE vingança eles ela fara hahah

 **Rosemarie Johnson Rogers** : Seja bem vinda a bordo! Deixe me saber o que tem gostado. ;)

 **BiaWritter:** Primeiramente obrigada pelo imenso review. EU AMO ISSO hahah Agradeço do fundo do meu coração. Pois para uma autora nada é melhor do que ver que seus leitores estão gostando da leitura. E quanto ao sair do tradicional, bem... eu não sou nada tradicional hahah Amo inovações. Quanto a profecia, ela logo estará sendo mais explicada, na vdd, essa fic logo se encaminhará para a junção das peças. E pode crer que é uma bomba hahah Quanto a minha outra fic, OLNDG ela esta melhor escrita aqui pode crer nisso. Eu mesma estou apaixonada pela Fatum, até mais que a antiga fic. Então sim, vc não perdeu nada. Enfim fico muiiiito feliz com seu review e por favor deixe me saber o que anda pensando com o caminhar da fic. Beijinhos

 **Aos que estão acompanhando ou favoritaram a fic:** Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Suh Domingues/ Tina Filha de Poseidon/Akemi Nagatani/ Ava Black /Luana Snape,/ Gabsgermano/ Bibi Swan Cullen/ Tatacarlinha/ Suzi Fanfics/ sakurita1544 /Linda Snape/ MaahZinhaah/ Liv/ Mikipetrova/ Miris FNT/ driellealves77/Lyrica Vascenchin/ Leyla Poth/Alice Liddell/Katita Malfoy/ Izabela Aurum Snape/ Carolaine Marques/ Martthaynnie Parkewacle/ Patrícia Kelly Ferreira/ Suh Domingues/ Saviaferreira / Mia Oliv / Iza Evans Snape/ Izabele Lopes/ ingridwt/ Lady Clara/ Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Martthaynnie Parkewacle/ Queen Targaryen/ Angelique Lewis/ Tsuki/ filha do mar/ Carolaine Marques/ Patrícia Kelly Ferreira/ Suh Domingues/ Lady Clara/ PaulaSocorro/ danicxpotter/ juju black/)

 **A todos os que leram e não deixaram review e aqueles que estão seguindo esta fic. Os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos e meus big beijos.**

 **Peço que se puderem deixem sim, um review ou venham falar comigo. É muito ruim escrever e não saber o que seus leitores pensam. Além do que seu nome estará na fic, e é tão bom ver seu nome em um cap. Eterniza o momento... rsrs Mas desde já obrigado!**


	9. Cap 7 A escuridão restaura

_**Aviso aos leitores:**_ __ _ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM CENAS FORTES! Então quem não suporta por favor pare de ler. Eu não me sentirei mal ou ficarei brava. Contém violência, rituais e coisas darks então quem ler não reclame pois foi avisado. Ah e como sempre viva a nossa amada J.K q escreveu o H.P!_

 _Agora que todos estão devidamente avisados, vamos ao cap!_

 _ **...**_

" **Pois a escuridão restaura o que a luz não pode reparar." -** **Joseph Brodsky**

 **No capítulo anterior...**

\- Creio que tenha entendido o que deve fazer disse ela – retirando as mãos dele.

\- Sim eu entendi, mas...

\- Sem, mas. Você não tem opção, Voldemort já sabe de sua ajuda. Mas não temas ele provavelmente não está com raiva neste momento. Apenas mantenha assim. Boa noite Idmon– Ela disse e aparatou para a saída de Hogsmeade. Ao chegar às portas da passagem ela respirou profundamente _. Estava feito._

 **-FT-**

Hermione se sentia estranha. Estar frente a frente com o homem mais temível do reino mágico consumiu não apenas sua resistência mágica, mas também seu psicológico. _"Merlin estava certo, ser fria e calculista é uma tarefa mais difícil do que pensei. E por Circe eu gozei nos braços dele. Meu primeiro orgasmo havia sido com o Lord das Trevas. Circe! Eu vou vomitar!"_

Ela mal entrara na passagem e Lyse a esperava.

\- Boa noite, Senhorita Mi. A Senhora Morgana me pediu para lhe entregar esta poção e ajudá-la a se preparar para o resto da noite – disse a elfa entregando um pequeno frasco de vidro á moça.

Hermione –de praxe – olhou a cor, viu que era apenas uma poção revigorante, então tomou. Sentiu-se imediatamente melhor, mas ainda cansada psicologicamente.

\- Lyse, eu preciso encontrá-la primeiro, houve uma alteração, aliás, algumas alterações.

\- Senhora Morgana mandou a Senhorita Mi tomar banho e se preparar. – disse a elfa batendo o pé.

\- Eu sei Lyse, mas a Senhorita Mi aqui, precisa falar com a Senhora Morgana lá. Se não a Senhorita Mi, não poderá fazer o que tem que fazer para Senhora Morgana, entendeu?! Espera... Nem eu entendi o que eu falei... Que Seja! Preciso falar com Morgana, depois disso eu vou me preparar e tudo mais...

\- A Senhorita promete pra Lyse que depois que falar com a Senhora Morgana vai tomar banho e deixar a Lyse arrumar? – Disse a elfa ainda brava.

\- Sim Lyse, a Senhorita Mi promete. – disse Hermione olhando profundamente nos olhos da elfa.

\- A Senhora Morgana esta na biblioteca. Vamos, eu vou levá-la. – Disse a elfa, pegando as mãos de Hermione e desaparatando com ela diretamente para a biblioteca.

-FT-

 **Enquanto isso na sala de Voldemort ...**

Voldemort ainda estava assimilando tudo o que acontecera naquele intervalo de tempo. Novamente, sentou-se em sua cadeira e se serviu de mais uma dose de whisky, quando começou a refletir.

" _Hermione Granger, uma Verum. Uma sangue-ruim? Quem diria... E que poder! E porquê não dizer ? Que mulher ! Que delicioso momento de prazer... Terei que planejar bem como atuar com ela... Não poderei ser imprudente, não posso perder esta chance... Que controle mental! Nunca pensei que tal controle existisse..."_

Enquanto isto na mesma sala, Bellatrix tentava se controlar, mas, seus ciúmes estava a corroendo. Ela tentava ficar em silêncio, pois sabia que apenas poderia chegar até ele quando o mesmo a convidasse, mas sua paciência nunca fora algo primoroso.

\- Mestre, por favor, deixe-me falar abertamente. O que eu fiz de errado para que o senhor me punisse se desta forma?– disse ela respeitosamente.

\- Bella, minha querida. Você não fez nada de errado ao contrário você me serviu bem esta noite. O que você presenciou não foi uma punição e sim talvez um prêmio. Não posso e nem vou lhe explicar nada. Peço que me deixe, preciso refletir sobre os acontecimentos.

\- Meu senhor, perdoe minha insistência. Mas quem era a mulher que estava aqui? O senhor não está satisfeito com meu serviço?

\- Bellatrix, não tenho tempo para idiotices. Já lhe disse que me serviu bem. Quanto à mulher, se não informei quem ela era de início, é porque ainda não desejo passar esta informação. Sabes bem que eu odeio cenas como esta que está fazendo. E para lhe lembrar com quem está falando, está proibida de estar em minha presença até que eu lhe chame agora vá.

Assim que ela saiu, Voldemort tomou mais um gole de whisky.

" _Bella, Bella... Você é gostosa e já insana. Mas não sonhe em querer me domar. EU sou Voldemort, não há mulher que possa me domar. Amanhã Victoria será minha acompanhante, faz tempo que não a possuo..."_

-FT-

 **Biblioteca de Morgana...**

Morgana estava sentada conversando com Salazar quando Lyse e Hermione chegaram.

\- Hermione? Mas o que... Lyse não falei para levá-la direto ao banho? –Morgana diz para elfa.

\- Mãe, Pai. Eu pedi para ela me trazer antes, eu sei que o combinado foi chegar e me arrumar, mas algumas coisas saíram diferente do que combinamos e eu não sei se vai mudar alguma coisa. – Diz ela sentando ao lado deles.

– Então o que aconteceu? – Diz Salazar.

\- Bem, como prevíamos, ele ficou cético com minha aparição. Eu fiz a boa moça como vocês me instruíram e pedi para que ele usasse legilimência em mim. Ele se assustou com a organização mental e após um tempo de diálogo ele acreditou em minhas palavras. E sim, Grindelwald estava correto com a parte de humilde e poderosa. Isto o convenceu. Ele foi até que... Charmoso, por assim dizer... Ele mostrou o lado positivo dos comensais, falou sobre a fidelidade, a fraternidade e me prometeu proteção. O que me chamou atenção, foi que ele não quis me marcar como uma comensal. Ele criou uma nova marca para mim, como uma aliada. E me deu um "grupo de elite" como ele mesmo falou, um grupo que ficará subordinado a mim e a ele. –Disse a moça enquanto fazia gestos com as mãos.

Morgana e Salazar ouviram tudo atentamente.

– Bem até ai, nós já prevíamos que iria acontecer. – Disse ele.

– Sim, o que para mim foi novidade foi que ele... bem ele quis me dar um presente. Então quando Bellatrix chegou, entregou uma poção a ele. Que ele usou em minha... bem em minha nuca. – Disse ela meio sem graça. Salazar a olhou de canto de olho, mas esperou que ela continuasse – Ele usou essa poção e bem... a marca que estava em meu braço, passou para cá. – Disse ela levantando seu cabelo e mostrando sua marca.

Morgana que nada havia dito até o momento se pronunciou, tocou na marca e então falou.

– Hermione, corrija-me se eu estiver errada, mas quando ele fez isto você sentiu um imenso prazer não é?!

– Sim. – Respondeu ela sem graça, soltando os seus cabelos e abaixando sua cabeça.

– Primeiro de tudo – Disse Morgana, levantando a cabeça dela e olhando nos olhos da menina– Você não tem do que se envergonhar. A poção que ele usou se chama _fruitio_ , que em latim significa gozo. É uma poção que faz com que ative o seu sistema corporal para lhe dar um prazer artificial. Embora entenda que ele utilizou a poção para não permitir que você sofresse com a mudança da marca, ainda me inerva saber que ele a usou em você. E pelos Deuses Salazar se você continuar apertando minha perna assim eu vou ficar roxa.

– Perdoe-me Mog, mas não consigo acreditar que ele teve a ousadia de realizar isto com nossa filha! Eu deveria ir imediatamente até ele pedir a reparação da honra dela.

– Salazar pelos Deuses, calma homem! Ele fez errado? Sim. Mas você sabe que neste momento não podemos fazer nada. Iremos nos preparar uma forma de nos vingarmos, mas não agora. – Virando para Hermione ela completa. – Minha filha, sei que você deve estar enojada pelo que aconteceu, e iremos conversar sobre isto no futuro. Mas esquecendo momentaneamente este fato, o resto, ele nos ajudou sem planejar. Esta marca é mais precisa que a outra, creio que ele deixou de lado o elemento de submissão quando a fez e colocou apenas o de proteção e hierarquia. Isso será mais fácil para realizar o elo no ritual.

\- Muito bem. – Disse Salazar – Tirando isto, eu minha filha, neste momento devo lhe dar um presente. – Disse ele retirando uma caixa de joias e abrindo, ela esta um anel, de ouro branco, com diamantes e com uma pedra central de Garnet Azul.

\- Bem Hermione, este anel pertence á família Sonserina a varias gerações. É um presente dado de pai para filho. Falando um pouco sobre o anel, ele é feito de ouro branco e pedras preciosas, porém, ao contrário do normal, ele não derrete, sendo assim ele pode e deve, ser utilizado perto de poções, pois potencializa o efeito de algumas. Poucos sabem, mas o diamante possui propriedades mágicas, de purificação e força; já o Garnet Azul é uma pedra extremamente preciosa e rara. Garnet ou Granada, é uma pedra que impulsiona, é como um canalizador de magia. A tonalidade azul é a cor da nobreza, mas também da frieza e isso faz com que a pedra tenha o poder de controle mental. Agora, vamos à parte mais importante da história. Minha família vem de uma genealogia diferente Hermione, e isto nunca foi divulgado. Eu sou descendente de um deus, Hades pra ser mais específico. Sendo assim, os homens de minha família tinham suas peculiaridades. Sim, eram apenas os homens. Nós tínhamos um poder mais forte que um bruxo normal e tínhamos nossos Dons. Sim, como um Verum; na realidade os Verums em seu original vieram de deuses... Mas isso é outra história. Os Sonserinos, como os Verums, tem um crescimento mágico, o crescimento _Deo_... Porém, ao contrario do Verum que passa ao nascer, nós passamos pela puberdade. E isto aconteceria até hoje, se não fosse por mim.

\- Não diga isso meu amor... – diz Morgana gentilmente enquanto toca-lhe o rosto.

\- Mas é verdade Mog, e você sabe, se eu não tivesse sido tão impulsivo... – diz ele olhando para Morgana, tocando-lhe a mão, e depois voltando-se para Hermione afim de continuar a história.– Creio que conheça a historia dos fundadores de Hogwarts de trás pra frente já minha filha, mas deixe-me acrescentar algo que os livros não contam... Godric, Rowena , Helga e eu, éramos amigos inseparáveis. Godric Gryffindor era meu melhor amigo, nossos pais se conheciam... Éramos amigos de infância. Depois que conhecemos as meninas e nos tornamos o quarteto inseparável. Godric foi mais bem aceito que eu, pelo jeito dele, ele era alegre, divertido, aventureiro... Eu contava tudo para ele. Aliás, todos contavam tudo para ele porque ele era assim... Tinha sempre um conselho para tudo. Certa vez contei que eu havia me apaixonado por Rowena e ele me incentivou ir aos poucos mostrando minhas intenções a ela, ir "testando a maré". E criando coragem, eu comecei... Fui aos poucos a cortejando até que finalmente ela aceitou e começamos a namorar. Ela e eu começamos a montar passagens e modos de entrarmos e sairmos do castelo sem sermos vistos, era nossa diversão...

Um dia Godric foi a um vilarejo, coisa que ele tinha costume... Vivia saindo do castelo e ir se aventurar por aí... Quando retornou ele havia trazido uma amiga, no caso, sua mãe aqui. Dizia que havia encontrado uma amiga que iria auxiliar em algumas magias de proteção, no início, eu e Mog não nos dávamos muito bem... Ela era, vamos dizer assim...

\- Olha Salazar o que vai falar pra nossa filha! – disse Morgana rindo – Mas eu assumo, minha querida, eu era muito esnobe, mas olha quem fala... Seu pai aqui era pior, nunca vi tal homem mais ranzinza, e nariz empinado na minha vida.

\- Mas isso foi o que te atraiu Mog, assuma! – Disse Salazar em tom de brincadeira jogando uma piscada para Morgana – Mas continuando... Morgana e Godric estavam sempre juntos, e para mim estavam namorando...

\- O que era verdade. – Disse Morgana.

\- Você e Godric? – Perguntou Hermione.

\- Sim, mas deixemos seu pai terminar a historia. Outro dia te conto tudo. – disse Morgana virando para Salazar e acenando para ele.

\- Voltando... Eles estavam namorando, e isso me deixou mais a vontade de namorar Rowena, já que não estaria abandonando o meu melhor amigo... Embora eu nunca gostei o namoro deles, Morgana era uma mulher difícil de se lidar, ela e eu vivíamos em pé de guerra... Obviamente, Godric a apoiava e Rowena me apoiava, mas, depois de um tempo eu reparei que havia algo errado. Rowena sempre queria ficar junto com os outros, e estava ficando distante de mim... Quase não ficávamos juntos corretamente, havia algo de muito estranho...Mas pensei que fosse apenas o cansaço, estávamos a ponto de terminar o castelo... Mas havia algo a mais. Ela ficava dando indiretas para mim, vivia perguntando por que eu odiava tanto a "namoradinha" de Godric essas coisas.

Um dia pedi para que ela ficasse com Helga para que eu terminasse algumas estruturas de minha ala do castelo, e realmente fui fazer, porém terminei mais cedo do que previa e fui fazer uma surpresa para ela, queria ver se assim eu poderia reacender nossa chama. Eu sabia que ela amava Tulipa Semper Augustus, uma espécie rara que brotavam bem ao centro da floresta, então fui colher uma para presenteá-la. Quando cheguei encontro ela aos beijos com Godric... Já pode prever como foi à cena... Discutimos tanto que todos saíram para ver o que estava acontecendo...

\- Eu também saí, minha filha, imagina minha cara ao ver que meu namorado discutindo com seu melhor amigo, porque estava aos beijos com a namorada dele? – Disse Morgana.

\- Mog, shiu...Será que eu vou ter que costurar sua boca?! – disse ele colocando um dedo na boca de Morgana arrancando risada das duas – Ele queria um duelo para decidir quem ficaria com ela, mas eu não achava justo já que era superior a ele em meu nível mágico, seria desleal. Além do que ele não tinha direito de um duelo, eu teria, pois ela era minha namorada, mas Godric não aceitava. Ele virou todos contra mim. Diziam que eu era mal, que eu era o "especial" e o "mimado" que tudo girava em torno de mim... Mas isso não era verdade, eu nunca fui diferente para eles, poderia, mas não era. Godric que tinha ciúmes de meus poderes, ele não aceitava que eu era um Verum e ele não. Ele nunca aceitou e esta raiva e inveja piorou quando descobriu que eu tinha um sangue _Deo_. E mais! Ele foi cruel neste momento, ele sabia que eu nunca fui muito querido por Helga, pois ela sempre temeu meu vínculo com as artes das trevas... Inclusive no inicio ela tentou de todas as maneiras possíveis inviabilizar meu namoro com Rowena... Então ele de uma forma sagaz fez parecer que eu e Morgana estávamos tendo um caso. E o pior, é que Rowena acreditou, eu e Morgana éramos os vilões da história. Todos acreditam nele.

Não aguentei, sabia que ele não iria para de ficar falando, e como não poderia azara-lo dei alguns tapas e socos... Enfim, após a briga eu fui ao meu quarto e ele ficou para trás para ser paparicado. Após isto a cada dia que passava eu fica isolado... Onde eu passava os olhares me seguiam e me apunhalavam... Minha tristeza foi me consumindo, e eu me virei contra os deuses. Eu gritava em meu quarto que eles haviam me abandonado, que eu não queria ser especial, porque de que adiantava... Que esses poderes eram uma maldição, que graças a eles a mulher que eu amava não me amava, os amigos que eu tinha não me queriam... Minha loucura e desespero foram tamanhos que eu reneguei meu nascimento, Hermione! Eu desejei não ser mais filho de deuses, eu desejei que eles me esquecessem.

Durante a noite eu tive um sonho, eu estava à frente de Zeus e Hades, e eles me escutaram a partir daquele momento se eu pedisse eles tirariam o sangue _Deo_ de mim, eu na hora pedi então eu senti os poderes indo embora. Eu me tornei apenas um Verum.

Quando acordei, eu vi que era real, de inicio amei. Queria ir embora, recomeçar. Tentei falar com Rowena, mas ela não queria me ouvir... Tentei provar minha inocência e pedi para ela partir comigo, mas ela não quis... Ela falava que Godric tinha razão que eu só pensava em mim... E a escola? E o projeto que tínhamos? Se eu a amasse não iria embora, que assumiria meus atos e ficaria. Tudo iria se acertar.

Eu desisti de partir por ela, fiquei. Mas com o tempo as coisas não melhoravam. Todos ainda me olhavam julgando... Godric ainda era o queridinho de todos, Morgana que não tinha culpa de nada era julgada e colocada de lado. Enfim... Tornou-se insuportável. E eu estava a ponto de ir novamente quando, não se sabe ao certo como, embora eu tenha quase certeza que foi Godric de alguma forma, estávamos todos do lado de fora comemorando o quase término do castelo, quando ouvimos um barulho e um grito. Fomos para lá e quando chegamos Rowena estava morta. Eu fiquei arrasado, Godric pedia desesperadamente para que eu fizesse alguma coisa, pois era um _Deo_ , mas eu não era mais. Quando ele o soube, me humilhou... Morgana neste momento me ajudou e defendeu... E a partir daquele momento eu e ela nos tornamos amigos, conversamos... E vimos que nós dois éramos Verums, então nos unimos para nos vingar de Godric, inclusive criamos este aposento para que pudéssemos criar formas de vingança. Mas nunca realizamos, pois nos apaixonamos no meio do caminho.

\- Mas pera... Mãe, você não falou que foi Merlin quem apresentou vocês? – Pergunta Hermione.

\- Ah sim... Merlin nos apresentou no sentido romântico da palavra. Como seu pai nos falou, já nós conhecíamos, mas Merlin foi quem "tirou a venda", digamos assim. – Disse Morgana.

\- Como assim? – Indaga a menina.

\- Bem, certo dia estava eu lendo o livro dos Verums e conversando com Merlin...

\- Pera! Mas Merlin não era seu amigo? Ou melhor, vocês não moravam juntos?

\- Sim... Bem, uma hora te explico melhor, mas como não temos tempo vou fazer uma síntese rápida. Merlin e eu morávamos no mesmo castelo. Quando Godric foi visitar Merlin, nós nos conhecemos e foi uma paixão. Ele e eu nos aventuramos por alguns lugares. Estávamos em meio a uma aventura quando soube que meu amigo Merlin havia preso e assassinado. Eu estava com ódio, e só não me vinguei, pelo menos não de inicio, porque Godric me impediu, e por isso viemos ao castelo. Era um modo de ele me fazer esquecer o que aconteceu. E realmente ajudou, fiquei tão envolvida com a ideia... Era algo genial! Godric permitiu que eu fizesse um quarto para que eu tivesse um canto meu aqui. Mas depois de tudo eu não queria que ele tivesse acesso, foi uma das coisas que comentei com Salazar, e nos aproximou. Certo dia eu estava comentando sobre meu amigo Merlin para ele, quando descobrimos que éramos Verums e Salazar, brilhantemente, se lembrou de que eu poderia falar com ele através do livro, como você fez conosco no início, e acabou criando uma amizade entre Salazar e Merlin... E outro dia eu comentava com Merlin uma forma de ver as pessoas do livro como você faz conosco, quando Salazar lembrou-se da poção e eu do feitiço, falamos ao mesmo tempo. Merlin riu e comentou que formamos uma dupla incrível e que deveríamos nos casar. Ele falou do jeito tão certo que eu e ele na hora entendemos que era nosso destino... Foi como se uma venda saísse de nossos olhos. Por isso. dizemos que Merlin nos apresentou, porque através das palavras dele, nos vimos de outra forma. – Diz Morgana.

\- Ai, que lindo, mãe! – disse Hermione emocionada.

\- Mas, a história não terminou, afinal, entramos nesta historia para falar sobre o anel – Diz Salazar – Depois de alguns anos eu vi a besteira que havia feito ao renunciar o sangue _Deo_ , então novamente orei, pedi e supliquei aos deuses por uma solução. E novamente eles me ouviram, em sonho fui a mais uma reunião com eles. Zeus, Hades e dessa vez, Artemis estavam presente. Eles me disseram que como eu havia renunciado, eu não poderia mais ter acesso ao sangue, eu havia me tornado indigno. Mas, se algum de meus descendentes quisesse, eles permitiriam. Teria que haver um ritual, onde Artemis lembrou-se do anel da família e que ele seria agora o elo entre os Deo e os Sonserinos, porém, apenas um Verum seria capaz de passar por este ritual, devido ao nível de poder que seria exigido. Essa história nunca foi divulgada, Hermione, pois, nenhum de nossos filhos foi escolhido para serem Verums. E o anel havia sido perdido no meio das gerações. Bem... Até hoje e você chegar. Ao realizar o ritual hoje você não apenas liberara o _intellectus totalis_ como havíamos conversado, mas, agora, com este anel, eu posso lhe passar o sangue _Deo_.

\- Não se engane minha menina, não será algo fácil. Pois na realidade, Hermione, você passará por uma maratona de crescimentos – Disse Morgana.

\- Como assim?

\- Você é descendente direta de duas deusas, Artemisa e Atenas e agora, após o ritual, será de Hades. E isto me preocupa um pouco, não sabemos o que irá acontecer...

-Mog, já discutimos isso. Seja como for, ela ficará bem, os deuses não a machucariam. – disse Salazar.

\- Mas e o Coactum? – Disse Morgana para Salazar.

\- Morgana, eu já falei o que terá que ser realizado e que ela irá se sair bem.

\- E o que será? – Perguntou Hermione.

\- Explicaremos depois. Agora, chega deste momento aula de historia. Lyse ira te ajudar a se preparar, se não nós nos atrasaremos. – Morgana disse enquanto a elfa já reaparecia.

-Mas... Okay nos vemos mais tarde então. – Disse Hermione um pouco chateada por não ter toda informação, mas, acompanhando Lyse ao banheiro.

Quando Hermione não estava mais na sala Morgana vira-se para Salazar preocupada.

\- Ela não ira se perdoar, Sáh, eu sei disso. O Coactum pode ficar satisfeito mas a que preço? – disse ela tocando levemente o braço do marido.

\- Por isto estaremos lá com ela – disse Merlin, que apareceu atrás do sofá onde eles estavam, os assustando levemente. – e principalmente por isso que vocês irão realizar o _Refocilo._

-FT-

 **Mansão do Lord...**

Bellatrix estava uma fera. Ela saiu e nem olhou para Lucius que estava ainda parado esperando sua vez de entrar na sala. _"Quem será que era aquela vadia? Mais uma que tentará algo com o mestre?! Odeio quando ele faz isso... Odeio ver ele com outra! EU QUERO SANGUE! Ainda bem que tenho meu convidado... hoje vou me vingar neste trouxa!"_

Lucius viu o descontrole de sua cunhada e nem se atreveu a falar nada. Apenas foi em direção à porta. Estava trancada. Aparentemente, o mestre não deixaria que ele entrasse, ele teria que esperar para amanhã. Ele rapidamente foi para o seu quarto, chegando lá tomou uma decisão. _"Preciso de Severo, ele pode ser um homem escorregadio, mas é preciso ser cuidadoso quando se tem uma informação assim."_ Pegando um pergaminho começou a escrever uma carta.

-FT-

 **Enquanto isso...**

Ao chegar ao banheiro, Hermione estava extasiada com a beleza. Ela sempre amou o banheiro de Morgana, mas hoje ele estava especial. Desta vez, ao invés das velas acesas, havia o lustre com uma meia luz amarela iluminando o banheiro. O ar estava aromatizado com um incenso de flor de laranjeira, Lyse havia preparado um banho de espumas com pétalas de rosa, a água havia ficado em uma tonalidade vinho devido algumas poções e ervas. Ela se despiu, retirou o anel e a pulseira e entregou para Lyse, que os pegou, abriu uma caixa feita de prata pura, cheia de Sândalo, colocou-os dentro e fechou. Depois ajudou Hermione a entrar na banheira.

Ao entrar ela sentiu-se imediatamente relaxada, toda a tensão do seu corpo se foi, Lyse acenou e a banheira começou a hidromassagem.

Com o corpo relaxado, sua mente voltou para algumas horas atrás quando Merlin lhe explicava sobre o ritual.

 _ **Flashback on**_

\- Após você se encontrar com Voldemort, você deve retornar para esta sala e se preparar para o ritual. – disse Merlin.

\- Merlin você acha que será mesmo necessário? – pergunta Morgana.

\- Sim Morgana, você sabe quão forte é o Coactum.

\- Que ritual? – Pergunta Hermione.

\- Hermione, como você sabe, o Coactum é algo extremamente forte e perigoso. Como você já experimentou ele é mais que um desejo, ele atrai e faz com que a pessoa perca o controle emocional e físico, praticamente possuindo. Fazendo com que ela tenha desejo de sangue e feitiços escuros. Nós realizamos o ritual inicial, que faria que você o controlasse, mas...

\- Inicial? – Pergunta ela.

\- Sim, Inicial. Para qualquer Verum ele seria suficiente para controlar a satisfação do Coactum, porém, para os mais elevados nas artes das trevas, existe o ritual Final.

\- Não estou entendendo nada... – diz Hermione, sentia-se atordoada.

Morgana, vendo o desespero na face da filha, explica:

\- Querida, nós – olhando as caras ao redor acrescentou – Tudo bem... EU imaginava que você não precisaria se envolver tanto nas artes das trevas. EU imaginei que poderíamos achar uma forma de poupá-la.

\- Eu avisei – diz Grindelwald, o sorriso estampado no rosto.

\- Eu sei, Grinde! – disse Morgana revirando os olhos– Enfim... Como eu estava falando, EU imaginei que poderíamos achar uma maneira de fazer uma vingança sem ter que envolvê-la mais com o Coactum, porém, não há. Então, me deixe explicar melhor o que Merlin quer dizer. Como você já sabe, que o Coactum é ativado toda vez que realizamos magias negras, mas o que talvez não tenha se atentado é que ele é alimentado por isto. Toda vez que realizamos uma magia das trevas, esta ligação fica mais forte, e é mais difícil de combatê-la. Além disso, o mais perigoso do coactum não é apenas os atos sanguinários que realizamos contra a nossa vontade ou o fato de que cada ato se torna pior e mais cruel que o outro; mas sim de que ele nunca ficará satisfeito e você no final ficará com sua alma rasgada. Se você não tivesse que realizar tantas vezes, eu não ficaria preocupada pois, ele seria fácil de controlar. E o ritual incial seria suficiente, mas agora tudo mudou .No ritual que fizemos, você fala a frase " _Et vota moderari sanguinem voluntatem",_ que significa...

\- "Eu prometo controlar o desejo de sangue". – disse Hermione, interrompendo Morgana.

\- Isto, minha querida. Sendo assim, você prometeu controlar o desejo, porém, quanto mais você realizar, mais difícil será para você controlar. Seria como um bêbado frente a um copo de licor por um tempo indeterminado, é algo extremamente difícil. Como agora você irá se juntar aos comensais de Voldemort, terá que provar que é capaz, e por isto, terá que realizar mais feitiços do que nós... EU esperava. Sendo assim, o ritual inicial não conseguirá te proteger. Então, teremos que realizar o Ritual final, que te dará controle total sobre o Coactum.

\- Nós iremos, além disto, minha querida... – Disse Merlin.

\- Merlin, nós não terminamos de discutir isto. – Disse Morgana.

\- Acalme-se, Morgana. Ela quem deve dizer se quer, ou não, tentar. – Rebateu Merlin.

\- É, mas vocês todos sabem qual será a resposta dela. – Morgana disse contrariada.

\- Escolher o que? Estou ficando cansada disso já. – Pergunta Hermione impaciente.

\- Hermione, quando você realizou o segundo crescimento, no livro apareceu os seus novos dons. E analisando a lista, pude reparar que você tem potencial para realizar o Ritual _Pleni,_ que liberará o _intellectus totalis._

Hermione esperou que ele continuasse, mas a explicação não veio então revirando os olhos –Alguém, por favor, pode me explicar?

Rindo, Salazar começou. – O que esse sem juízo quer dizer, é que existe um ritual chamado _Pleni_ , inventado há milênios atrás... E quando eu digo milênios, são muitos milênios atrás. Não se conhece nenhum bruxo que conseguiu realizá-lo completamente. Ele é um ritual que libera a mente para o _intellectus totalis._

Você sabe que os trouxa usam apenas dez por cento do cérebro, os bruxos cerca de quinze por cento, nós Verums chegamos a vinte... Vinte cinco por cento. Mas quem tem o _intellectus totalis_ usaria noventa por cento. Neste caso teria um o maior controle de seus poderes, podendo canalizar e realizar coisas jamais vistas.

\- E vocês querem que EU realize este ritual? – Disse Hermione pasma.

\- Sim – respondeu Merlin – Eu acredito piamente que você poderá ser bem sucedida ao realizar este ritual.

-Ma... Mas eu? O que eu tenho de tão especial que leve você a pensar isto Merlin? Eu sou apenas... Normal.

\- Não há nada de normal em você Hermione, começando que você é uma Verum. E sua lista de Dons já esta maior que a minha. E olha que eu realizei os três crescimentos! – disse Joana, que acabara de se pronunciar pela primeira vez.

\- O que tem na minha lista? – Pergunta Hermione ainda cética.

Merlin entregou o livro para ela ver

" Hermione Jean Granger:

*Legilimência e Oclumência total e espontânea;

*Animagos Totalis;

*Ligação com os quatro elementos;

*Poderes de Cura;

*Egregie intellectus – Inteligência sobre humana.

* Fugere – Voo espontâneo.

* Oneirocinese – Controle dos sonhos

* Transmorfismo corporal

* Telecinese parcial. – Controle mental parcial."

Hermione estava estática, ela jamais pensou que teria tantos poderes de uma vez só, ou ainda, em toda sua vida. _"Isto é uma loucura! EU?"_

\- Viu, minha querida, você já é poderosa. A sua lista com dois crescimentos já ultrapassa a de muitos com todos os crescimentos. E mais, eu nunca vi em nenhuma lista a Telecinese parcial. Nem na minha. Este item me faz crer que você possa sim, passar pelo ritual. Tudo depende de você aceitar ou não.

\- Deixa eu ver se entendi, você está dizendo que eu serei mais poderosa que você? O grande Merlin? – disse Hermione assustada.

\- Sim, Hermione. Você já tem quase o mesmo nível de poder que eu tenho. Ao realizar o ritual... – E eu sei que irá ser bem sucedida – Você será mais poderosa que eu, e na verdade, mais que qualquer Verum ou bruxo já existente.

Hermione estava estática. Ela nunca imaginou que isto fosse acontecer, não com ela. Harry era o escolhido. Ele deveria ser quem teria todo o poder e ser "O cara", não ela.

Sem perceber ela começou a se sentir claustrofóbica, seus olhos e sua mente estavam revirando... Ela queria fugir e ao mesmo tempo rir.

Morgana percebeu rapidamente as emoções da menina.

\- Hermione! Respira... Olhe para mim. Minha filha... Olhe para mim... Inspira...Expira...Inspira...Expira.

Ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, respirando fundo, se acalmando e colocando a mente em ordem. Ela teria que realizar o ritual. Teria que tentar, já que o plano dependia disso. Olhando para sua mãe ela sorriu, o que acalmou um pouco a mesma. Depois, virou-se para Merlin e disse:

\- O que eu tenho que fazer para realizar isto?

\- Nos iremos lhe explicar, mas lembre-se, não será algo prazeroso, irá doer.

 _ **Flashback off**_

Hermione foi despertada do momento de contemplação, quando Lyse veio pedir para ela sair do banho e se trocar. Lyse a ajudou se vestir. Ela usaria um vestido decote V em crepe, com mangas compridas leves e amplas na cor preta, ao redor do decote, detalhes bordados em prata e parte da saia feita por camadas de tecido formando tiras. Seus pés estariam calçados com uma sandália de salto fino pretos com o salto em prata. Os cabelos, Lyse arrumou em cascatas, soltos. Não haveria outras joias a não ser a pulseira e o anel que ela somente iria usar na hora do ritual. Após isto, ambas saíram e foram para a sala de treinamento, onde os seus tutores a esperavam.

O ambiente era totalmente diferente desta vez. Eles estavam em Stonehenge ao nascer do sol. _"Eu não sei como eles fazem isso, mas cada vez, os locais são mais realísticos."_

Merlin e Morgana a levaram para o centro e posicionaram-na ajoelhada com as duas mãos apoiadas ao solo. Morgana acariciou seu rosto, sussurrou para que ela se acalmasse e fechasse os olhos. Salazar, com sua varinha, desenha um pentagrama deixando Hermione no centro, parando próximo a ela, ele a lembra de quando se sentir no limite orar para os Deuses. Joana, com um punhal, realizou um circulo ao redor do pentagrama fechando-a. Cada um deles deixou um pote de barro dentro das pontas do pentagrama.

Na ponta do Leste, havia um pote vazio, representando o elemento Ar. Na ponta do Oeste, um pode cheio de água, representando o elemento Água. Na ponta do Norte um pote cheio de terra, representando o elemento Terra. Na ponta do Sudeste, um pote com brasas de fogo, representando o elemento Fogo. Na ponta do Sudoeste Salazar colocou a caixa, que representava os Deuses.

Morgana e Grindelwald preencheram o perímetro deste circulo com velas espaçadas a dez centímetros entre si. Ao final, Merlin com um feitiço acende as vela e todos se posicionam ao redor de cada ponta do pentagrama.

Um por um, foram evocando o feitiço. ( N/A: Música de sugestão /watch?t=92&v=l1HC9p-oLCw)

-^-^-Inicio Ritual-^-^-

Merlin entoava :

-Dimittam magicae - **Liberte esta magia

\- Dimitti a carcere mentis, enabling plenis mens ** Liberte esta mente da prisão, permita a mente plena

Quod magicae fluere palam - ** Que a magia flua abertamente

Elementum aeris est in loco isto, mundaret. *** O elemento do ar está neste lugar, para purificar.

Morgana e Grinde concordavam:

* Quod magicae fluere palam** Que a magia flua abertamente

Grindelwald:

\- Spem afferat ad hanc iuvenem ** Traga esperança para esta jovem

\- enabling omnia sinunt magicae fluit ** Permitindo que a mágica flua

\- Elementum ignis est in loco isto, restituebat ** O elemento fogo está em vigor, para restaurar

Morgana e Grinde:

\- Quod magicae fluere palam** Que a magia flua abertamente

Morgana :

\- Quod has defensos deos ad comitantu lócus ** Que ela tenha a proteção dos deuses para a sala de acompanhamento

\- Elementum terram est in loco isto, adiuva illi intellegentiam ** O elemento terra está em vigor, para ajudar na compreensão.

Salazar e Grinde:

\- Quod magicae fluere palam** Que a magia flua abertamente

Joana:

\- Hoc novum est cedere in animum ** Este é um novo caminho para a mente

-Elementum aqua est in loco isto, extenuant malis et auxiliam esse. ** O elemento água está neste lugar, diluir o mal e para ser de ajuda.

Salazar :

Divinum sanguis utrum invenit - ** Sangue Divino seja encontrado

Revertere in statu naturalis - ** Volte para o estado natural

\- Omnia Elementa in loco isto, convertere sanguis ** Todos os elementos estão no lugar, converta o sangue.

Todos juntos levantaram suas mãos e evocaram:

 _-_ _Crescit impellentibus **Cresça e Evolua_

 _\- Invenire plenitudo * Encontre a plenitude_

 _\- Invenire in deos suos ** Encontre seus Deuses_

 _Todos abaixaram suas mãos e Merlin foi quem falou._

 _\- Omnia aguntur_

-^-^- Fim do Ritual -^-^-

Hermione apenas ouvia as vozes, não conseguia distinguir todas as palavras, apenas a última frase de Merlin conseguiu traduzir " _Tudo foi feito"._ O que estranhou, pois ainda não havia sentido nada.

De repente um forte vento a tombou, apagando todas as luzes. Seu corpo foi se tornando leve e sua mente estava entorpecida. Ela não tinha controle do próprio corpo. Ela se viu ficando de pé, e levantando a mão na direção do primeiro pote de barro e assim que ela fez ele explodiu. Foi assim com todos, até chegar na caixa. Assim que ela apontou a mão na direção da caixa ela abriu, os acessórios dela voaram para seu corpo e a caixa derreteu. O anel veio para sua mão esquerda e a pulseira para o braço direito. Logo em seguida ela se ajoelhou no mesmo modo que antes e ficou.

Então ela começou a sentir. Ela como se algo estivesse querendo entrar sobre a pele dela. Seus olhos foram atraídos para a pulseira. E, surpreendentemente, era exatamente isso. Cada animal havia tomado vida e estava rasgando a pele dela para entrar, e a pulseira estava derretendo. Ela estava sendo dilacerada, queimada e não conseguia se mover. A cobra a mordia abrindo um buraco próximo ao punho. O leão, com suas garras, rasgava-lhe a pele ao lado da cobra e por fim a águia com sua garra e bico, foi diretamente à veia, cavou e entrou. Ela conseguia senti-los subindo em seu corpo indo até o coração, lá chegando, eles comiam seu coração. Ela não podia fazer nada, a não ser gritar. Ela orou aos Deuses para socorrê-la desta aflição. Logo após a oração, a dor foi diminuindo até parar, e uma brisa a tomou refrescando-a.

Alguns minutos depois, ela sentiu um formigamento na marca e na mão esquerda. Sua marca começou a queimar, quase com a mesma intensidade de quando ela foi colocada. Mas, seus olhos foram atraídos para o anel, pois o mesmo começou a brilhar fortemente. A luz se espalhou para todo seu braço que, sem seu comando, levantaram-se aos céus. E ela foi ficando em pé, conforme ia levantando cada pedaço de seu corpo ia sendo tomado pelo brilho, até que ela inteiramente envolta por ele, e começou a flutuar. Ela se sentia acolhida, abraçada e purificada. Seus braços desceram e houve uma estranha sensação, como se estivessem derramando algo sobre ela, bem em cima de sua cabeça. Era como se ela estivesse sendo ungida. Logo em seguida, ela foi sendo abaixada pelo ar, deitou-se ao solo em posição fetal e um sono a tomou. Ela adormeceu.

Em seu sonho, Hermione estava em uma sala do trono. Haviam cinco pessoas sentadas em tronos em frente a ela. Dois homens e três mulheres. Todos eles eram altos e incrivelmente bonitos. Então ela percebeu, ela estava no Templo Olimpo, provavelmente no Monte Olimpo. E as pessoas frente a ela eram os deuses, pelo que ela conseguiu recordar da descrição de seus livros eram Atenas, Artemis, Hades, Afrodite e Zeus.

Um a um foram se levantando e estendendo a mão direita em direção a ela, até que por fim, Zeus se levantou, estendeu sua mão e todos disseram em uníssono.

\- _Accept Sanguis. Ritualis plenum!_ ** Sangue aceito. Ritual completo!

Então, uma enorme bola de fogo se formou em frente a eles indo em direção a ela. Novamente, ela não conseguiu se mexer. Apenas contemplou aquela bola como se em câmera lenta alcança-la e então, foi queimando-a. Ela sentia sua pele sendo queimada lentamente, era uma tortura! Sua visão começou a embaçar e então... Tudo ficou preto.

Aos poucos ela retomando a consciência, porém ainda estava no breu. De repente uma luz apareceu, como se um foco de luz estivesse apenas nela. Então, ela sentiu suas mãos pegando fogo. Havia algo errado. Ela olhou para sua mão, e aproximando do rosto, ela pode reparar que algo estava estranho. Era como se bolhas estivessem andando sobre sua pele... Então, elas foram dobrando de tamanho, desfigurando sua pele... E as bolhas foram subindo para o braço... Para as pernas... _Ela estava sofrendo uma mutação!_ Sua pele estava se esticando e perdendo o contorno. _Doía!_ Era como se ela estivesse sendo atacada por insetos... _Milhões de insetos_. Seu corpo havia inchado, ela podia sentir, inclusive, seus órgãos inchando... Então cada veia se dilata... o sangue começou a ser bombeado rapidamente... _Era horrível_! Ela cai ajoelhada, a dor era muito grande para suportar.

" _Oh! Deuses isto não irá acabar? Quanto mais eu terei que aguentar? Fui queimada, minhas veias doem, meu corpo dói... eu não irei suportar mais... Matem-me de uma vez! Acabem com meu sofrimento! MATEM-ME!"_ Seus olhos reviraram e se fecharam, seu coração esta em um ritmo louco... Então, tudo parou.

-FT-

 **Bordel Meretrum...**

Severo havia acordado no seu quarto do Bordel Meretrum.

" _Provavelmente já estava na hora de ir."_ – pensou ele.

Afinal se não fosse logo ela iria acordar. E toda vez que ele saia com ela, a criatura cismava em conversar. Dehar era uma mulher linda, e extremamente competente no seu trabalho, mas burra como uma porta. Então ele vagarosamente ele abriu os olhos, e levou um belo de um susto, pois deitada ao seu lado estava Hermione Granger. _"Que porra é essa? Granger?"_

Rapidamente ele se levantou em um salto, não se importando se iria acorda-la ou não.

– Senhorita Granger, como diabos a senhorita veio parar aqui?

– Ora Severo, quer me matar de susto? Amor o que esta acontecendo? Volte para cama. – Disse ela.

– Eu não vou. A senhorita não deveria estar aqui, e sim Dehar. E... é isso isto é um sonho!

E então ele acordou.

" _Mas que Diabos, agora eu dei de sonhar com ela. Porque raios isto esta acontecendo?!"_

Rapidamente, se vestiu, deixou os galeões em cima do criado mudo, saiu do quarto e desaparatou para os portões de Hogwarts. Ele sabia que Alvo não gostava de suas saídas, mas também sabia que ele não iria puni-lo. Afinal, por mais que ele seja um servo, ele também era homem. E todo homem tem suas necessidades.

Rapidamente foi para a passagem secreta que levava até seus quartos. Lá chegando, foi diretamente tomar um banho. Ao contrário do que muitos imaginavam, ele tinha uma higiene impecável, seus cabelos ficavam sujos devido ao suor em cima dos caldeirões.

Após o banho chamou um elfo para lhe trazer o café. Porque graças a Merlin era Domingo então não precisaria dar o ar da graça no salão principal. Estava apenas tomando o primeiro gole de café quando uma coruja bicou em sua janela. _"Quem será a esta hora?"_

Abrindo rapidamente pegou a carta que ela trazia e fechou a janela. Sentou-se para ler sua carta frente a lareira.

"Severo

Quando receber esta carta, espero que já esteja em sua casa, e não no bordel com aquela mulher horrível.

Estou de volta à mansão, e precisarei conversar com você o quanto logo. Há algo que descobri na missão para o Mestre. Se puder, encontre-me hoje no Arcanum.

Atenciosamente, Lucius Malfoy."

" _Lucius e sua mania de tomar conta de minha vida... Mas, bem... Isto será interessante, o que será que ele quer comigo?"_

-FT-

 **Enquanto isso...**

Hermione tinha medo de abrir os olhos, ela temia o que viria a seguir. O que acalmou ela, foi o calor, o som de uma lareira trepidando e a estranha sensação de reconhecer o local que estava, ao abrir os olhos uma surpresa. Ela estava na biblioteca da mente dela, em sua frente a sua estante de memórias, que estranhamente brilhava.

Ela se levantou ainda receosa e foi até a estante. Um livro de ouro brilhava intensamente. _"Que livro é este? Eu não tinha ele aqui..."_

Pegando ele na capa havia a palavra em auto relevo _sapientia,_ curiosa, ela abriu. Ele estava em branco. Paginas e paginas de folhas foliadas a ouro... Sem uma única palavra escrita. Ela ficou curiosa e tentou se mexer, mas novamente não conseguia, inesperadamente, ela se sentiu como se estivesse em um viratempo... Ao redor passava por transformações, muito rápido... ela não conseguia visualmente acompanhar. Quando finalmente tudo parou, ela pode ver onde e o que mudou.

A estante não mais existia, no lugar havia milhares, ou melhor, milhões de estantes. A pequena e simples biblioteca, havia se transformado em uma maior e mais completa biblioteca. – Superior, inclusive do que a de Hogwarts. – Havia livros e mais livros... No lugar das duas poltronas macias, havia um sofá preto acolhedor e um divã igualmente preto. A lareira duplicou de tamanho e beleza, ela era totalmente esculpida com imagens de animais e símbolos celtas. Era extremamente acolhedor.

E, finalmente, olhando para o livro de sua mão, reparou que palavras agora enchiam o livro. Era em latim, mas ela facilmente conseguia ler a primeira frase: "O Livro da Magia. Este livro abre todo poder mágico, liberando a mente de sua prisão."

" _EU CONSEGUI_! Eu liberarei o _intellectus totalis!"_

\- Mais do que isto, Hermione, agora você é uma _Deosanguinis. –_ Disse uma voz logo atrás dela.

Virando-se, Hermione viu algo que a assustou, era uma pantera.

\- Não se assuste, não irei lhe fazer mal. Você já me conhece, apenas nunca havia me visto, meu nome é Teresa. E eu sou o elemento Terra.

\- Mas... Como? O elemento? Como eu posso ver um elemento? – Pergunta Hermione assustada.

\- Bem, a partir de agora, você verá todos os elementos – Ao dizer isto, outros animais apareceram, uma Fênix, uma Harpia e um tigre branco – Eu, como já lhe disse, sou o elemento terra. Este é Ariel – disse apontando a Fênix, que lhe fez uma reverencia– ele é o elemento Fogo. Aquela é Nassima – Apontando para a Harpia – Ela é o elemento ar. E por fim, mas não menos importante aquele é Douglas – Apontando agora para o tigre branco – Ele é o elemento Água. Viemos te auxiliar a voltar para seu corpo Hermione.

-Como assim, voltar para meu corpo? Onde eu estou? – disse ela assustada.

\- Você está em sua mente, não se preocupe, você não morreu. Porém, por ter sido realizado o ritual _Deosanguinis_ juntamente com o _intellectus totalis,_ você acabou presa em sua própria mente, nós estamos aqui para auxilia-la no desbloqueio. – Disse Teresa.

\- Muito bem, o que devo fazer? Apenas não me diga que irá doer... Eu não sei se suportarei mais dor por hoje.– Disse Hermione com um meio sorriso.

Todos riram e Nassima lhe respondeu- Não se preocupe, será indolor. Apenas precisamos que você sente-se no sofá e relaxe. – disse ela enquanto a conduzia ao local.

Hermione se sentou e todos eles ficaram ao lado dela.

\- Feche os olhos, menina – disse Douglas.

Ela fez, então ouviu eles dizendo " _redire ad puella_ * * Retorne menina." Cada vez mais alto e alto...

Então silêncio. Ela vagarosamente abriu os olhos e olhou ao seu redor. E lá estavam seus tutores. _Ela havia voltado._

Morgana foi quem reparou primeiro seu torno. E fez um sinal para ela se acalmar ficar de pé e permanecer parada ainda. Ela obedeceu, esperou. De repente, um barulho. Um casal de trouxas apareceu ajoelhado a frente a ela.

Naquele momento ela não tinha controle de seu corpo. O Coactum estava tomando conta. Levantando sua mão, ela os levantou ao ar. Seus corpos foram sendo virados de dentro para fora... Era algo pior que a Cruciatus... Os gritos eram ensurdecedores, então, ela os silenciou. Enquanto ela os dilacerava Salazar e Morgana estavam entoando cada vez mais alto e forte " _Refocilo Fac nos_ _"_ E isto aumentava o desejo de sangue ela, então, sem misericórdia ela rasgou cada pedaço do corpo deles. Quando quase todo sangue deles foi drenado, ela sem saber ao certo porque, gritou " _Ita Fiat, plena potestate sanguinem!"_ e os corpos sumiram ao ar juntamente com Salazar e Morgana.

Ela abaixou a mão, fechou os olhos e tentou reestabelecer sua respiração. Então outro barulho. Um elfo apareceu ao lado dela, não era Lyse. Era mais parecido com o Monstro, porém, ele tinha uma gravatinha roxa em seu pescoço, que quebrava o estereótipo de mau que ele trazia.

\- Senhorita Mi, meu nome é Guld. A Senhora Morgana pediu para que me acompanhasse, para finalizar o ritual. – disse o elfo pegando ela pela mão e desaparatando.

Agora ela estava em frente a uma casa de madeira, aparentemente em algum local de Londres.

\- Guld, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Disse ela ao elfo.

\- A Senhora Morgana disse que a Senhorita iriá entender ao entrar na casa. Guld deve ir assim que a senhorita entrar na casa. Então a Senhorita tem que entrar – disse o elfo meio bravo, e meio empurrando ela.

Lentamente ela se aproxima da porta, gira a maçaneta e ela vê. Em pé, no meio de uma enorme sala de entrada, uma mulher e um homem _. "Não, espera... eram... Não pode ser? COMO?"_ Ela chega próxima a eles, toca e os sente. Não apenas como antes em sua mente... Mas vivos! Eles estavam vivos!

\- Como?

\- Você, Graças a Você, Hermione. Nós pudemos voltar à vida! Agora sim somos uma família. A família De La Fay Sonserina! – disse Morgana abraçada com Salazar e com o sorriso mais encantador que já lhe direcionara.

-FT-

 **Nota Autora** : Como prometido cap postado rápido. Não me matem por ter acabado rápido. Eu tenho que prender vocês. Ainda estamos apenas nós queridos. Eu Meredith, sem minha amada Sofia. Que ainda esta viajando. Aproveito pra deixar um beijo pra minha sobrinha **Rose** e pra minha filhota **Mandy Lino** 3  
Minha beta maravilhosa que é rápida pra caraleo amo vc.

~~~~~~~~~~~~FT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FT~~~

 **Nota Beta:** O capítulo era pra ter saído mais rápido, mas essa beta aqui tá bem enrolada na faculdade haha. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews.

Mylenar ama vocês 3

 **-FT-**

 **Léxico**

 **Deo** significa **Deus** em latim

 **a Tulipa Semper Augustus flores belas eram símbolo de status.**

 **Refocilo** significa **Revivificar** em latim

 _ **Garnet Azul**_ é uma pedra preciosa. A gema garnet surge em várias cores tais como púrpura, laranja, amarelo, verde, castanho ou até mesmo sem cor. No entanto a mais rara de todas é a azul, encontrada durante o ano de 1990 em Madagascar, o que faz dela a garnet mais cara, atualmente valendo cerca de 3 milhões de reais por quilate. Depois disso também já foi descoberta na Rússia, Turquia e Estados Unidos. Devido aos altos níveis de vanádio na sua composição, a cor da garnet azul, que na verdade é um azul esverdeado, muda para roxo na presença de luz incandescente, o que a torna ainda mais especial e cativante.

 **Flor de Laranjeira:** Relaxante, proporciona um sono tranquilo. Estimulante da memória e da concentração, reduz ansiedade emocional.

 **Stonehenge** é um alinhamento megalítico da Idade do Bronze, localizado na planície de Salisbury, próximo a Amesbury, no condado de Wiltshire, no Sul da Inglaterra. Constituí-se no mais visitado e conhecido círculo de pedras britânico, e até hoje é incerta a origem da sua construção, bem como da sua função, mas acredita-se que era usado para estudos astronômicos, mágicos ou religiosos.

 **O pentagrama** é uma estrela de cinco pontas, dentro de um círculo, é o símbolo da religião Wicca. Cada ponta da estrela do pentagrama representa um dos cinco elementos da Natureza: Ar, Fogo, Água, Terra e Akasha (espírito). Também representa o corpo humano, com os 4 membros e a cabeça; sendo assim conhecido como "estrela do microcosmo" (pequeno universo), que simboliza o(a) mago(a) dominando o espírito sobre a matéria, inteligência sobre instintos, mente sobre o corpo.

 **Teresa:** Significa "natural de Tera", "habitante de Tera", ou "colher", "coletar"

 **Douglas** : escocês "rio de águas turvas"

 **Ariel:** do hebraico "leão de Deus, fogo de Deus"

 **Adelaide:** germânico: "garbo, porte, de linhagem nobre, princesa da terra".

 **Nassima:** Vento leve.

 _ **Refocilo Fac nos**_ _–_ do latim _Nos faça reviver_

 _ **Ita Fiat, plena potestate sanguinem!"**_ – do latim _" Esta feito, tenho controle total do sangue"_

 **Meretrum** do latim Prostituta

 **Arcadum** do latim Mistério

 **Sapientia** do latim Sabedoria

 **Deosanguinis** do latimsangue de Deuses

 **-FT-**

 **CARTA AS LEITORAS**

 **Sakurita1544:** Olá amore. Obrigada por ter deixado eu comentário. Sempre fico aguardando seus reviews... acho que já acostumei. Hahaha

 **Miss Evans/ Iza Evans Snape:** Pessoa linda que deixar review! Hahah Sem..or! hahaha Obrigada pelo carinho linda. A pessoa que estava em Miami manda lembranças e a pessoa Diva aqui.. sim me achei hahah te manda uma beijoca.

 **Naida:** Primeiramente obrigada pelas palavras. E como autora da antiga fic OLNDG peço desculpas novamente por te-la excluído, mas pensando bemachei muitíssimo melhor do jeito que a fic esta agora. Acho que amadurecemos a ideia, e como diria minha amiga vai ficar the best.

 **Bibi Swan Cullen** : Que bom que esta gostando da fic. Ela é meu xodozinho.

 **Luana Snape:** #Fatum3 Seu bordão again pq ele tem que aparecer sempre. Ai pessoa linda, fica ate difícil de responder vc. Fã numero 1 (3) Vamos la? Primeiro, Sim eu ri muito lendo seu review. Pq so vc pra enumerar assim, mas... Dois, Não conte com yaoi aki, tenho planos melhores hahah Terceiro, esse grupo vai dar o que falar hahah Quarto, A Irma... ai ai falo nada hahahah Quinto Voldy... ai ai... ahhah Sexto SEGURA SEU FORNIM HAHAAH Sétimo: Aguarde te garanto que vale a pena pq meu vai ser triloko E oitavo, CARALEOOOOO NÃO FALA PALAVRAO PORRA AHAHAHA TE AMO LUH

 **Liv:** num some pq sinto sua falta. 3

 **Tina Filha de Poseidon:** Oi amore. A Bella... ai ai... ela vai ser tenso de lidar... oh mulher maluca, esta aqui já me irritando hahaha Pq sim eu falo com meus personagens hahah Vc não perde por esperar esse encontro.

 **Tsuki:** Ola! Olha o Sev... te garanto que no circulo ele sera o menor dos problemas... já A Bella ... ui... ai sim vem bomba hahah

 **AnnaRosePotter:** Anna! Linda! Que bom que esta amando a fic. Estou feliz por isso. O Lord esta mais do que receptivo vc vera que ele esta na vibe hahaah Fico

 **Izabela Aurum Snape:** Mana! Te amo. Pq sim hahaha Vc é minha linda... que arregaça com as pôser hahaah

 **Lady Rosier Black Riddle:** Oi amore. Temos o pensamento parecido, pois o Alvo para mim não é um bom velhinho... e sim um dark idoso hahaah Que bom que vc já acompanhava a fic. E fico mais contente que esta acompanhando agora.

 **Aos que estão acompanhando ou favoritaram a fic:**

Lyrica Vascenchin/ PaulaSocorro/ estellitaichi/ juju black/ Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Suh Domingues/ Tina Filha de Poseidon/Akemi Nagatani/ Ava Black /Luana Snape,/ Gabsgermano/ Bibi Swan Cullen/ Tatacarlinha/ Suzi Fanfics/ sakurita1544 /Linda Snape/ MaahZinhaah/ Liv/ Mikipetrova/ Miris FNT/ driellealves77/Lyrica Vascenchin/ Leyla Poth/Alice Liddell/Katita Malfoy/ Izabela Aurum Snape/ Carolaine Marques/ Martthaynnie Parkewacle/ Patrícia Kelly Ferreira/ Suh Domingues/ Saviaferreira / Mia Oliv / Iza Evans Snape/ Izabele Lopes/ ingridwt/ Lady Clara/ Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Martthaynnie Parkewacle/ Queen Targaryen/ Angelique Lewis/ Tsuki/ filha do mar/ Carolaine Marques/ Patrícia Kelly Ferreira/ Suh Domingues/ Lady Clara/ PaulaSocorro/ danicxpotter/ juju black/Niinha/Renea/ Lari Toledo/Stefany Campbell Targaryen/Angelique Lewis/Queen Targaryen/kesia/Nymph Erin Pendragon/BiaWritter)

 **A todos os que leram e não deixaram review e aqueles que estão seguindo esta fic. Os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos e meus big beijos.**

 **Peço que se puderem deixem sim, um review ou venham falar comigo. É muito ruim escrever e não saber o que seus leitores pensam. Além do que seu nome estará na fic, e é tão bom ver seu nome em um cap. Eterniza o momento... rsrs Mas desde já obrigado!**


	10. Cap 8 parte1 Começar de novo

**...**

" **Às vezes, a parte mais difícil não é deixar ir, mas sim aprender a começar de novo."  
Nicole Sobon**

 **-FT-**

 **No capítulo anterior...**

Lentamente, ela se aproxima da porta, gira a maçaneta e ela vê, em pé, no meio de uma enorme sala de entrada, uma mulher e um homem _. "Não, espera... eram... Não pode ser? COMO?"_ Ela chega próxima a eles, toca e os sente. Não apenas como antes em sua mente... Mas, vivos! Eles estavam vivos! Ela queria abraçá-los, senti-los, mas tudo o que conseguiu dizer no momento foi:

\- Como? – Os olhos subiam e desciam pelos pais, que sorriam encantados.

\- Você, Graças a você, Hermione, nós pudemos voltar à vida! Agora sim, somos uma família. A família De La Fay Sonserina! – disse Morgana abraçada com Salazar e com o sorriso mais encantador que já lhe direcionara.

 **-FT-**

Hermione estava atônita, como era possível que eles estavam em sua frente, em carne e osso?! Ela parecia que via fantasmas. _"O que diabos aconteceu? Eu devo estar sonhando, vamos Hermione, acorde!"_ pensando nisso, ela se belisca. _"Não, isso não é um sonho! Circe, mas, como? E por que eu não me lembro de nada? E..._ "

Mas antes que ela pudesse concluir seus pensamentos, Morgana a interrompe.

\- Filha, agora você terá que falar, já que não podemos ler mais a sua mente. – disse Morgana, rindo – E, por favor, nos dê um abraço, afinal, finalmente estamos na mesma dimensão.

Saindo do estupor, ela os abraça, finalmente tocando e os sentindo. Era muito diferente abraçá-los em sua mente e pessoalmente. Em sua mente, os abraços e as carícias eram um leve e carinhoso toque. Agora, eles estavam realmente ali! Ela poderia abraçar, beijar, e porque não apertar?!

\- Mãe, pai... Pera, como? Eu...

\- Venha, vamos nos sentar que iremos lhe explicar tudo. – Disse Salazar, sorrindo diante da confusão da menina.

Eles saíram do meio da sala e se sentaram em um sofá de couro bege que havia ali.

\- Bem, Hermione, primeiramente, o que você consegue lembrar? – Perguntou Salazar, olhando-a levemente curioso.

\- Na verdade, pai, não muito. –Disse ela franzindo a testa– Eu me lembro de vocês falando em latim, e de Merlin, falando algo como " _Omniaaguntur_ ". Depois, me lembro de um vento que me derrubou e eu desmaiei... Depois só me lembro de Guld me trazendo, aliás, me empurrando –disse rindo– para cá. Será que eu não consegui realizar o ritual?

\- Merlin nos preveniu que isso poderia acontecer... – disse Morgana a Salazar, e virando-se para Hermione – Minha filha, você conseguiu realizar, na verdade, você realizou tão perfeitamente, que estamos aqui com você.

\- Mas mãe, eu ainda não entendo como...

Tomando a mão de Hermione, Morgana a interrompe – Eu sei, Hermione, mas me escute, está bem? O ritual foi realizado completamente, na verdade, foi perfeitamente realizado. Porém, como foi um feitiço extremamente forte, ele causa uma pequena "amnésia temporária". Merlin, havia nos prevenido quanto a isso, e logo, eu e seu pai iremos reverter isto. – disse ela acalmando a menina.

Olhando rapidamente para Salazar, acrescentou: – Porém, minha filha, antes, precisamos esclarecer algo. Ao realizar o ritual, tivemos que ligar a sua magia com a magia da marca negra, e com os acessórios. E para que tivesse a energia necessária ao final do ritual, o Coactum tinha que ser ativado e liberado. Então, desta vez,você não pôde controlar suas ações.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso, mãe? – Pergunta Hermione arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- Sua mãe esta querendo lhe dizer, que, ao realizar o final do ritual, você matou brutalmente duas pessoas. – disse Salazar em perfeita calmaria.

\- Eu o quê? – Disse Hermione se levantando ao mesmo tempo em que Morgana gritava:

– Salazar! – Exclama Morgana, exasperada.

\- Bem, ela vai selembrar mesmo. E você sabe que eu odeio ficar protelando, se tem que contar, já conta de uma vez e...

Morgana não o deixou terminar:

\- Mas não assim, Salazar! Eu tomando maior cuidado, você vem com esse seu jeito e estraga tudo! – e respirando profundamente, se vira para Hermione – Hermione, sente-se , deixe-me explicar melhor. Quando nós conversamos com você sobre o ritual, já sabíamos que teria que ocorrer um sacrifício humano.

-Mas, espera. Eu nunca li sobre sacrifícios humanos á deuses. Pelo menos não a estes deuses, e pelo que sei Hades não recebe culto.

\- De fato, você esta certa, Hermione – disse Salazar, tomando a palavra novamente – Os deuses normalmente recebem sacrifícios de animais, e não de humanos. Porém, este caso passou de apenas uma oferenda a um deus. Este, foi um pacto. Pois, além de reinteirar o pacto Deo, ou o sangue Deo, ele foi um meio de realizarmos o _Refocilo_.

-O que? Refo... O quê? – pergunta a moça, olhando os dois visivelmente perdida.

\- Espera. Hermione, deixe-me continuar a explicação que você irá entender tudo. E, Salazar, fique quietinho, sim?! Antes que você confunda mais a nossa filha. – Disse ela, com aquele ar autoritário que toda mãe tem quando se trata de seu filho. Salazar apenas deu de ombros, ajeitando-se no sofá e esticando os braços. - Como eu havia falado, já temíamos sua reação quanto ao sacrifício. Porém, como seu pai falou, ele era necessário, já que estamos falando em deuses. Para os deuses, os sacrifícios são considerados atos de entrega, de partilha, de troca e/ou de comunhão. Então, para que pudéssemos receber a bênção deles, e reintegrar-nos a "família" _Deo_ , seria necessário um sacrifício. Até aí, tudo bem? – perguntou ela a menina, recebendo um aceno de cabeça – Como bem lembrou, Hades não recebe culto. E se você se recorda da história de seu pai, ele é descendente dele. No momento e em que seu pai quebrou o pacto, Hades se sentiu caluniado, e para que pudéssemos voltar ao normal com ele, precisávamos apaziguá-lo. Se você se lembra de suas aulas de historia, para apaziguar um deus é necessário sacrifício humano. E como estamos falando de Hades, o deus da guerra e da morte, seria necessária a morte, neste caso um casal de virgens.

\- Bem, entendi o porquê do sacrifício, embora ainda não aceite bem. Mas e o refo... Sei lá o que?

Morgana, tomando novamente mão dela, continua:

– Hermione, exatamente por esta sua frase que o Refocilo foi realizado. Nós sabemos que você é avessa a coisas como essas. O sacrifício teria que ser realizado, era inevitável. E a força mágica que demandaria para realizar todo o ritual despertaria o Coactum. E, pela magnitude da magia envolvida, sabiamos que mesmo com os demais rituais para controlá-lo. Você não conseguiria, e nem poderia.

\- Legal, me perdi de novo. O que o Coactum tem haver com isso?

\- Hermione, se você lembrar-se das aulas de Grindelwald, irá recordar que ele falou que, por mais que o Coactum é bárbaro, ele tem seus benefícios.

-Sim, eu lembro,ele aumenta o poder bruxo. E, quanto mais brutal for o ataque, mais poderoso fica o bruxo.

\- Exato. E nós precisávamos disso. Para nós, auxilia no Refocilo. Para explicar o que é isto, deixe-me dizer por que o fizemos. Nós nos preocupamos com sua sanidade, pois sabemos também que você, minha filha, embora esteja melhorando, ainda é extremamente sentimental. Porém, quando se trata de Coactum, rituais e guerra, o sentimentalismo deve ficar na bainha. E, como Merlin não cansa de dizer, " _a vida é como um jogo de xadrez, através do silêncio, da racionalidade e da paciência que alcançamos nossos objetivos"_.* Por isso planejamos um meio de te dar uma estabilidade emocional. Como já haveria um sacrifício humano, Merlin lembrou-se de um ritual antigo e extremamente raro. O Refocilo é um ritual de troca _Quid pro quo_ , que significa _"uma coisa pela outra"._ Ao sacrificar aquelas vidas, você deu direito a reviver outras duas. Isto é, aquelas vidas foram trocadas pelas nossas. Você deve estar imaginando porque nunca ouviu falar disso, não é?

Ela balançou a cabeça, olhando-a atentamente.

-Pois bem, exatamente pelo motivo mais óbvio. Se as pessoas soubessem disso, imagine a quantidade de sacrificios que não aconteceriam? E outra, não é qualquer um que pode realizar este rito, é um bruxo específico para pessoas específicas. Apenas os sangues Deo, com poderes absurdamente grandes, tem este poder. E apenas podem voltar à vida, parentes de primeiro grau, como pai, mãe e irmãos. Então, minha filha, ainda que te seja um ato bárbaro, foi um meio para um fim. E embora sejam duas vidas ceifadas, através delas, você pôde trazer de volta sua família.

\- Eu... Eu não sei o que sentir. Por um lado eu estou feliz, porque vocês estão comigo – disse ela apertando a mão da mãe, com o sorriso torto que outrora carregava. – Mas, por outro, ainda continuo achando bárbaro e me enoja saber que fiz algo assim.

\- Por isso, Hermione, que pensamos no _Accidia_ , na verdade, Joana foi quem se lembrou dele. É um cerimonial que os antigos faziam quando um jovem ia para guerra. Houve uma época onde não havia tempo para se treinar completamente os jovens antes de enviá-los a guerra, e sem um treino específico, muitos jovens após matar seus adversários entravam em colapso, então foi criado o _Accidia_. Ele faz com que a pessoa se divida emocionalmente. Ou melhor, separa as emoções de forma que a racionalidade seja absoluta. Você terá o poder de escolher utilizar, ou não, a emoção naquele momento. Vale lembrar, Hermione, que a emoção estará lá. Porém, você poderá senti-la de forma mais racional e menos intensa. Sendo assim, poderá passar por este ritual, e as demais coisas com a sanidade perfeita.

\- E o que eu preciso fazer para realizar este cerimonial? – disse ela, receosa.

\- Aí esta a beleza da coisa, você não precisa fazer nada. – Disse Salazar – Nós é que faremos.

\- Como assim? – questiona ela, fitando-os curiosa.

\- Simples. – disse ele, se levantando juntamente com Morgana – Eu, como seu pai, e Morgana, como sua mãe, iremos lhe abençoar para a guerra. Este é um cerimonial realizado de pais para filhos. É quase como se fosse uma benção. Porém, primeiro iremos liberar sua memória, juntamente iremos realizar o _Accidia._

\- Feche os olhos, minha filha, e não se preocupe. Não irá doer. – disse Morgana, olhando-a docemente.

Ambos se levantaram, empunharam suas varinhas em direção a ela, e juntos, entoaram:

\- _Revertus memoriam!_

Logo em seguida, eles encostaram as varinhas sobe a cabeça dela e disseram em uníssono:

 _\- Benedico te. Quod bellumeorumdignussit Divide animi sensibus!_

Logo em seguida, a mente de Hermione começou a trabalhar. Cada momento vivido durante o ritual foi sendo trazidoà tona. Porém, parecia que ela estava em um cinema, onde as coisas eram vistas em um telão, porém, não sentidas. As imagens eram vistas e armazenadas muito rapidamente. De repentetudo parou, e o telão se tornou preto, então, ela apenas sentiu. Era como se estivesse em uma montanha russa escura. Ela não via, mas sentia tudo. As dores, as mágoas, e a loucura, e eram sentidas de forma tão rápida que ela não poderia se ater a apenas uma. Então, tudo se a juntou. As imagens e os sentimentos... E ao final, ela estava novamente na biblioteca de sua mente. O ambiente era o mesmo que ela lembrava após o _Intelectus_. Porém, algo chamou sua atenção. Em cima do Divã preto, havia um livro vermelho cor de sangue. Ao se aproximar, pode reparar que o livro aparentemente pulsava e estava aberto. Então, ao pegá-lo, ela viu que haviam paginas e paginas preenchidas, como se fosse um diário adolescente, com cada momento vivido e os sentimentos. _"Como isto é possível?"_ Ao dizer, isto as paginas voam para a última página. E lá, ela pode ler em palavras em vermelho. Observando atentamente reparou que uma nova frase havia se formando. E ela possuía a mesma cor da capa e estava em uma caligrafia extremamente bela.

" _Eu estava confusa. Como era possível que tudo o que eu sentia se resumia a um simples livro? E como isso me será útil?"_

Imediatamente, em dourado, começou outra letra aparecer:

" _Isto é possível, Hermione. Pois sua magia agora esta conectada a sua mente. Eu me chamo Lepore, e sou sua magia, sim A sua magia, a essência pura, mas, agora não é o momento de eu contar minha história. Uma hora iremos conversar Hermione. O que devo te contar é: Sua vida, a partir de agora, será mudada. Você terá o poder de um Deosanguinis. E no caso de suas emoções, você poderá escolher quando, e como se sentir. Neste caso, sempre que quiser não sentir algo, você deve focalizar o fechamento deste livro. E quando quiser sentir, a abertura do mesmo. Vou lhe dar um exemplo. Quando você se machucar, você poderá escolher sentir a dor no momento ou deixar para que em um local mais adequado ou em outro dia você sinta a dor que lhe foi causada. Neste caso se você se machucar e quiser não sentir, imagine este livro fechando, e você não irá sentir nada. Seria como um corpo fechado, no momento você não sente, ficará imune. Mas, como diria Newton, para toda ação, há sempre uma reação oposta e de igual intensidade. Isto é, se houve uma ação, no caso um machucado, a dor é uma reação, e ela deve existir para haver um equilíbrio. Isto parece incrível, porém, você deve lembrar que você não deixará de sentir a dor, pode adiar, mas ainda sentirá. Ferir este equilíbrio pode gerar danos irreparáveis. No seu caso, a loucura. Creio que você entendeu o conceito e a forma de utilizar. E quanto a mim, chegará um momento no qual iremos conversar. Não agora, mas chegará."_

Após estas palavras, as palavras em dourado desapareceram, e no local havia mais palavras em vermelho.

" _Isto é incrível! "Eu terei um corpo fechado? "" Eu poderei ser imune à dor?""Eu me sentia em êxtase!"_

Ela deixou o livro aberto sobre o divã. Sentou-se no sofá, respirou profundamente como Merlin havia lhe ensinado. Ela precisava voltar à realidade, e, principalmente, conversar com os seus pais.

Hermione abriu os olhos e deparou-se com seus pais em sua frente. Para ela, haviam passado cerca de quinze a vinte minutos. Para eles, dois segundos.

\- Mãe, pai. Eu me lembro de tudo!

-FT-

 **Hogwarts - Masmorras de Severo Snape**

Logo após Severo tomar seu café e se vestir, foi em direção à sala de Alvo. Teria que conversar sobre o que acontecera ontem e informar sobre sua saída agora para mansão Malfoy. Ele sabia que Alvo não suportava Lucius, mas, segundo ele mesmo, "Lucius era um peão importante, que não poderia ficar longe".

Chegando a sala de Alvo, o encontrou sentado em sua mesa, como sempre,com suas malditas balas de limão.

\- Bom dia, Alvo. – disse ele ao sair da lareira.

\- Bom dia, Severo, balas de limão?– Pergunta ele oferencedo o pote de balas.

\- Não, Alvo, acabo de tomar café. Venho informar sobre os acontecimentos de ontem e lhe dizer que Lucius me chamou para conversar hoje de manha. Então, após sair daqui, irei à mansão Malfoy, e antes que pergunte, não, eu não sei o que ele quer.

\- Muito bem, meu filho. Então, algum deles sabia sobre o ataque? – pergunta Alvo, sentando mais corretamente.

\- Não, Alvo. Como presumi, não foi coisa do alto escalão. A maioria ali nem sequer sabia do ataque. Além disto, ontem Bellatrix foi colocada para liderar um novo ataque. Rebastan, não sabe nada sobre a nova marca também, e pelo jeito, o Lord ainda não divulgou a ninguém, porque, se não, alguém já estaria se vangloriando.

\- Muito bem, vamos ter que averiguar melhor a questão Granger... Agora, o que me preocupa é esses ataques silenciosos de Tom... Precisamos fazer algo Severo. – diz Alvo.

\- Alvo, já lhe falei. Ele é extremamente escorregadio. Ele não conta tudo a todos. _"Neste ponto ele e você são iguais Alvo"_

\- Eu sei, Severo. Estou pensando... Talvez devêssemos fazê-lo visitar mais os bailes de Dolohov.

\- Alvo, não comece! – responde ele na mesma hora.

\- É serio, você precisa ser sociável... Fazer mais aliados, e talvez, quem sabe, encontrar alguém mais... Fixo, sem serem as jovens damas que você frequentemente visita.

\- Alvo, com o devido respeito, cuide de sua vida! – disse ele se levantando e indo em direção ao pó-de-flu – Se é só isto, eu devo me retirar, Lucius não gosta de atrasos.

Porém, antes que ele tivesse ido, Alvo acrescentou:

\- Severo, antes de ir...Bem, eu já lhe disse, mas vale sempre relembrar. Não se envolva muito com Lucius. Lembre-se, ele é apenas um peão útil.

\- Eu sei, Alvo. _"Assim como eu, não é?!"_

Tomando o pó-de-flú, disse: Mansão Malfoy.

E se foi.

-FT-

 **Redbridge, Londres**

Salazar foi o primeiro a falar:

\- Então, como é a sensação? – disse ele, guardando a varinha e se sentando ao lado dela. – Eu andei me perguntando como seria ter o _Accidia._ E, principalmente, conte-me sobre o _Intelectus._

Hermione riu pelo anticlímax que seu pai proporcionou, e o responde:

\- É estranho, e ao mesmo tempo, bom. – após ouvir esta frase, Morgana também se senta mais calma – Mãe, pai, eu tenho tanta coisa para contar para vocês. Mas, primeiro, cadê Merlin e os outros?

\- Minha filha, essa é outra coisa que precisamos conversar com você... – disse Morgana sentando mais próximo a ela. – Quando nós realizamos o Refocilo, mexemos com um ritual antigo. E, infelizmente, tivemos que sacrificar uns de nossos antigos ritos. Para explicar melhor, vou exemplificar. Quando você realiza o feitiço _Finite Incantatem_ ele desfaz os demais feitiços, correto? Neste caso, quando realizamos o Refocilo, nós fechamos e encerramos a ligação realizada pela poção In vitam.

\- Isto quer dizer que eu não poderei mais ver ou conversar com Merlin, Grindelwald ou Joana? – Pergunta Hermione sem reação.

\- Sim, minha filha. Infelizmente, toda comunicação que foi criada, seja pelo In Vitam, ou pelos livros, se cessou. Não podemos mais falar com nenhum dos Verums antigos.

A mente de Hermione trabalhava a mil. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou se estabilizar. Ela não iria reprimir esta dor. Ela queria sentir ali. Onde seus pais poderiam acolhê-la. Merlin, havia se tornado quase como um avô. Joana, uma tia louca, e Grindelwald, um tio psicopata. E agora, eles se foram.

\- Deixaram isto, minha filha, para você. – disse ela entregando um pergaminho.

Ao abrir o pergaminho uma música começou a tocar: (N/A: watch?t=54&v=6E2hYDIFDIU)

" _And now the end is near_

E agora o fim está próximo

 _And so I face the final curtain_

Então eu encaro a cortina final

 _My friend, I'll say it clear_

Meu amigo, eu vou falar claramente

 _I'll state my case, of which I'm certain_

Vou expor meu caso do qual tenho certeza

 _I've lived a life that's full_

Eu vivi uma vida que foi cheia

 _I travelled each and every highway_

Eu viajei por cada e todas as rodovias

 _And more, much more than this_

E mais, muito mais do que isso

 _I did it myway_

Eu fiz do meu jeito

"Minha querida menina - e porque não dizer minha netinha? - dói-me muito escrever esta carta, mas estive pesquisando, e vi que seria impossível continuar com nossa interação. Pelo menos por enquanto, mas nunca se sabe, afinal, o que é o tempo? Como diria meu amigo, Shakespeare: "O tempo é muito lento para os que esperam. Muito rápido para os que têm medo. Muito longo para os que lamentam. Muito curto para os que festejam. Mas, para os que amam, o tempo é eterno."

Hermione, foi um imenso prazer poder te conhecer. Foi uma incrível experiência poder te tutoriar e ensinar. E é uma honra poder dizer que estive com a bruxa mais poderosa de todo mundo bruxo deste século e dos passados. Quando seu nome apareceu no livro, eu imaginava algo de potencial, mas não tal magnitude.

Muitas coisas ainda estão por vir, minha querida. Você ainda se surpreenderá muito com sua vida. Peço que mantenha a mente aberta para coisas que acontecerão no futuro. E, que, quando chegar o momento, confie em seus pais. E, principalmente, que não julgue um livro pela capa, você pode se surpreender pelo conteúdo. E Ah... Se você puder, leia o livro Adamas, acho que seria uma leitura boa.

Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. Uma perfeita rainha, bela por fora e magnífica por dentro. Confesso que me afeiçoei a você. Sua dor se tornou minha dor. Sua vitória, minha vitória. E me dói muito não poder mais estar ao seu lado, neste momento. Mas saiba que mesmo que você não me veja, e não me ouça, eu sempre estarei com você. Eu estarei em seu coração, em suas memórias. Eu te amo, Hermione Granger da Le Fay Sonserina, ou simplesmente, minha Mya..."

 _Regrets I've had a few_

Arrependimentos, eu tive alguns

 _But then again too few to mention_

Mas, novamente, muito poucos para mencionar

 _I did what I had to do_

Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer

 _And saw it through without exemption_

E eu vi tudo, sem exceção

 _I planned each chartered course_

Eu planejei cada caminho do mapa

 _Each careful step along the by way_

Cada passo, cuidadosamente, no correr do atalho

 _And more, much more than this_

Ah, e mais, muito mais do que isso

 _I did it myway_

Eu fiz do meu jeito

" Hermione, infelizmente terei que quebrar minha promessa a você. Não poderei mais tutoriá-la. Sendo assim, deixei com seu pai algumas anotações, e ele, como um bom Sonserino, irá te auxiliar. Como já lhe falei, estar com você foi uma das coisas mais notáveis que já me aconteceu. Eu não havia visto ninguém com uma atração semelhante a minha. E isto me fez relembrar um pouco de meus momentos, porém, também me fez querer auxiliá-la. Eu sinto, na verdade como se fossemos parentes próximos... como um tio, talvez. Eu gostaria de estar ao seu lado... E talvez fazer você realizar algumas "loucuras", mas isso não será permitido, talvez por agora, talvez por muito tempo... Enfim... Espero profundamente que você seja tudo o que tem pra ser, uma mulher que veio para mudar o mundo. Ah, e por favor, já que eu não vou poder estar com você, não escute muito sua mãe. Aproveite um pouco os benefícios do coactum, e faça algumas loucuras, você é jovem, afinal! Faça um teste pelo menos. Abraços, de seu tio, Grinde."

 _Yes, there were times, I'm sure you know_

Sim, houve momentos, tenho certeza que você sabe

 _When I bit off more than I could chew_

Quando eu mordi mais que eu podia mastigar

 _But through it all when there was doubt_

Mas apesar de tudo, quando havia dúvidas

 _I ate it up and spit it out_

Eu engoli e cuspi-la

 _I faced it all and I stood tall_

Eu enfrentei tudo e eu fiquei de altura

 _And did it my way_

E fiz do meu jeito

"Hermione, você sabe bem que eu odeio despedidas, mas, Merlin fez questão que todos escrevessem, então, cá estou eu. Você se tornou parte de nossa família, e para mim, você se tornou a sobrinha que eu nunca tive. Eu sei que lhe "matei" quando eu mandava você treinar exaustivamente, mas, se alguém no mundo sabe o que uma guerra se parece, esse alguém sou eu. O inimigo não irá esperar você se recuperar. Então, mocinha, nada de parar os treinos. Espero que todos os dias você dedique uma parte para treinar. Use e abuse da sala de treinamento. E, por como diria você "pelas calcinhas de circe" não se esqueça de dançar... e eu espero que você use esta arma sabiamente, mas... aproveite também ela. Se achar um guerreiro bom o suficiente, USE. E torne-se rainha do coração dele.

Hermione, também não poderia deixar de agradecer. Você me permitiu aflorar uma parte que eu já havia esquecido que tinha. Eu havia esquecido o que é amar alguém, e você me fez lembrar o que é este nobre sentimento. Muito obrigado. Você é uma nobre mulher, uma joia rara e uma guerreira voraz. Novamente digo, se estivéssemos em uma batalha, eu deixaria, sem pensar, minha vida em suas mão. Espero que tenha êxito em suas batalhas e em sua vida. Sempre estarei com você, mesmo que não mais nos comuniquemos. Saiba que... Está bem, irei abrir uma exceção… saiba que sua "tia" te ama. Um grande abraço!"

Ao finalizar a leitura, a música acabou.

-FT-

 **Mansão Malfoy**

Lucius estava cansado de esperar, passou a noite em claro pensando no que faria, não conseguiu sequer ver Narcisa. O Lord não havia deixado ninguém adentrar a sala desde ontem. Ele não sabia como reagir, a resposta que ele tinha era grave. Uma sangue-ruim e melhor amiga de Potter era a Verum! Ele sabia que no mínimo iria sofrer um Cruciatus pela resposta que trazia. Se ao menos Severo lhe ajudasse com o plano que ele havia formado, ele escaparia de algo pior. O Lord era pouco misericordioso quando se trata de seus esquemas de guerra. Por muito menos, ele já havia matado alguns comensais.

Eram por volta das seis da manhã quando ele finalmente saiu de seu quarto e foi em direção ao jardim. Sabia que quando Severo chegasse, saberia onde o encontrar.

O jardim da mansão Malfoy era magnífico. Havia todo tipo de plantas, desde rosas, á plantas mais raras, como a exótica _Taccachantrieri_ de seu aspecto negro. A coisa que Lucius mais gostava de seu jardim, era a privacidade que ele dava. Seus antepassados haviam feito um feitiço notável. A mesa localizada próxima ao centro do jardim era impermeável; nenhuma conversa realizada lá era ouvida, dando uma total privacidade. E lá era o local que Lucius sempre se sentava para conversar com seus amigos íntimos, como Severo, ou com sua família.

Família era outra coisa que preocupava Lucius.

Narcisa, que era sempre vítima do Lord quando Lucius fazia algo que não o agradava, estava cada vez mais doente. A depressão a estava consumindo, e Lucius andava muito preocupado, temia não conseguir salvar a esposa. Embora o casamento deles seja mais de fachada atualmente, ele sentia um enorme carinho e devoção pela mulher. Cada vez que o Lord falava de puni-la, seu coração saltava, pois sabia que ela não suportaria. Já Draco era outra história. O menino era um verdadeiro Malfoy. Porém, ainda lhe faltava juízo. Vivia enfurnado naquela escola, com aquele velho maluco, com aquelas companhias não ajudavam nem um pouco a fortalecer o caráter. Se pelo menos estivesse em melhor companhia, mas andava com seus dois amigos mongoloides e as jovens senhoras um tanto desprovidas de inteligência. Não que ele não pudesse desfrutar os carinhos do sexo oposto, mas ele precisava crescer e deixar e ser um menino mimado. Ele já não aguentava mais ter que salvar a pele do garoto.

Saindo de seu momento contemplativo pode reparar que Severo estava chegando. Com sua notória roupa preta, e a passos largos.

\- Bom dia, Lucius. Espero que seja importante. – disse ele

-Bom dia, Severo. Sente-se, vamos conversar. _"Que Merlin me ajude!"_

-FT-

 **Redbridge, Londres**

Os sentimentos ainda eram fortes. Mas, algo na mente dela mudou, era como se ela conseguisse analisar a situação ao invés de apenas sentir. _"Sim, eles haviam ido embora. Sim, ela não mais os veria. Não se sabe se para sempre ou não, já que Merlin é igual ao Diretor neste aspecto... Então, por que chorar?Eles podem bem como seus pais voltar uma hora, ou não?! Bem, ela poderia se dar o direito de derramar uma lagrima. Que mal há em uma lagrima. Eles mereciam isto afinal!"_

Em segundos, imagens das aulas e de todos os momentos entre eles eram revividas na mente dela. A dor e a saudade ficariam. Ela abre os olhos, encara Morgana. Uma solitária lagrima escorre pelos olhos dela.

\- Eu... Eu acho que agora posso responder corretamente que o _Intelectus e o Accidia_ funcionam. – disse ela, rindo baixo.

\- Incrível! – exclama Salazar.

\- Minha filha, como você está se sentindo? – Pergunta Morgana, tocando-lhe no rosto, com a intenção de limpar a solitária lágrima que caíra.

\- Eu estou bem, mãe. Eu, de primeira instancia, me senti arrasada, depois entendi o que aconteceu e agora eu sinto apenas saudades. Sei que uma hora poderei revê-los, então, para que sofrer? – responde a garota, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

\- Esta é a resposta mais lógica que já vi. De fato é impressionante!– responde Morgana, sorrindo para a filha.

\- Mãe, pai. Creio que temos assuntos a conversar. E eu devo explicar tudo o que aconteceu durante o ritual, pelo menos, a parte que vocês não sabem. Depois, temos planos para formar, já que o anel se foi e provavelmente Voldemort não ficará feliz com isto.

\- Sim, mas antes... Lyse? Guld?– chamou Morgana.

Imediatamente os elfos apareceram.

\- Senhora Morgana? Finalmente! Lyse se sente honrada de servir à senhora. – disse Lyse toda prestativa enquanto Guld apenas olhava um tanto nervoso.

\- Lyse, minha querida, primeiro, muito obrigada! Você tem sido uma serva boa e fiel. – disse Morgana a elfa que imediatamente ficou vermelha. E, virando-se para o outro elfo, continuou – Guld, se aproxime, eu não vou mordê-lo – vendo a reticência dele, acrescentou – ou libertá-lo...

Quando o elfo se aproximou, foi logo se justificando:

\- Minha senhora, eu não empurrei de propósito e eu também não machuquei ninguém. A Senhora sabe como Guld é. Guld é estabanado. Guld não tem paciência.

\- Acalme-se, Guld. Eu não estou brava com você. Pelo contrario, eu estou orgulhosa de você. – se abaixando para estar no mesmo nível que ele continuou – Você é estabanado? Nervosinho? Rabugento? Neurótico? Sim, você é tudo isto. Mas é esse seu jeitinho que me fez gostar de você. Guld, você e a Lyse tomaram conta e administraram perfeitamente nossas casas e economias. E eu tenho a total confiança em vocês. – Levantando-se, ela continua – Lyse e Guld, eu peço como uma amiga, que você deixem temporariamente a serventia da Casa Verum e passem a servir a Família de Le Fay Sonserina. Vocês aceitam?

Com os olhos cheios d´água ambos acenam e se ajoelham perante Morgana.

Salazar toma a mão de Hermione, juntos se levantam e ficam ao lado de Morgana.

\- Hermione, por favor, junte sua varinha a nossa esta bem?– disse ela a menina.

Morgana, Salazar e Hermione, ajuntaram suas varinhas, formando um triangulo com elas, frente aos elfos.

\- Guinde e Lyse da Casa dos Elfos Verum, descendente de Völundr, rei dos elfos, vocês aceitam servir a família de Le Fay Sonserina? Prometendo proteger, zelar, nunca divulgar qualquer coisa vista, ouvida ou vivida, e servir com suas próprias vidas?

\- Sim! – disseram em uníssono.

\- Então, selado está o pacto de servidão. Sejam bem vindos ao seu novo lar.

\- Obrigado, minha senhora. – eles responderam, em uma reverência.

\- Não tem o que agradecer. Agora, Lyse, por favor, poderia trazer um café e algo para nós comermos? Acho que um café da manha reforçado seria ideal. E guinde, prepare as nossas camas. Creio que logo precisaremos de uma pequena cesta. Obrigada.

\- Claro, minha senhora. – E com um "pop", ambos se foram.

\- Agora, Hermione, nos conte tudo o que aconteceu durante o ritual.

-FT-

 **Mansão Malfoy – Sala de Voldemort**

Voldemort passou a noite pensando. Sabia que Lucius estava pedindo para que pudesse o informar o que ele já sabia, e provavelmente, um plano que deve ter planejado. Mas, ele precisava pensar. Teria que ser um mestre de xadrez para fazer a melhor jogada possível. " _A poção veio como uma luva. Afinal, uma das coisas que atiçam a todos os Verums era o sexo. E, pelos deuses, se com uma simples indução ela se desfez, imagine realmente... Eu preciso tê-la! Mas, primeiro... confiança... eu preciso da confiança dela... Lucius, Draco e Severo serão um começo. Principalmente Draco. Esse menino terá que receber a marca ainda essa semana... Preciso conversar com Lucius e o mandar preparar o moleque._

-FT-

 **Redbridge, Londres**

-Então, foi isto que aconteceu. – disse Hermione ao terminar de narrar os acontecidos durante o ritual.

\- Eu não posso imaginar seu sofrimento, minha filha. – disse Salazar, deixando sua xícara de café sobre a mesa – mas eu posso lhe garantir uma coisa, enquanto eu e sua mãe respirarmos, nós iremos te auxiliar em tudo. Você não é mais a mesma menina que era antes. Você agora é uma de nós.

\- Mais do que isto, minha filha. Você é uma guerreira, uma mulher extremamente linda. Que tem agora uma nova vida pela frente. Hermione, a partir de hoje, você não precisará mais ser humilhada, ou colocada para baixo. Você, minha menina, pode ter um novo começo. Uma nova vida! – disse Morgana.

\- Nova vida? – questiona ela.

\- Sim. Você poderá utilizar seu poder em sua totalidade, nada mais de se esconder atrás de amigos, nada mais de ficar se escondendo atrás de livros... Você pode ser o que você quiser! Mostre ao mundo quem é Hermione Granger De Le Fay Sonserina! Mostre a mulher guerreira que existe em você! Deixe esse lado seu aparecer!

-FT-

 **Mansão Malfoy - Jardins**

\- Severo, o que vou lhe dizer é extremamente importante e é essencial você mantenha sigilo. Estou apenas te contando, pois precisarei de seu auxilio. Há uns dias atrás, o Lord pediu para que eu procurasse saber sobre a família Verum. Creio que não precisarei explicar sobre ela a você não é?

\- Não, você sabe bem que eu conheço a história.

\- Muito bem, há uns meses atrás, o Lord foi informado que este ano seria, de fato, o ano do nascimento de um novo Verum. E há poucos dias me colocou para averiguar. Eu demorei a ter uma resposta favorável, porém, hoje tenho. De fato, temos um novo Verum.

\- Pare de bobagens, Lucius! Eu saberia se isto tivesse acontecido! Você sabe a história, sabe que eu seria informado! – disse Severo, batendo a mão na mesa.

\- Não é bobagem, Severo! Por Merlin, acalme-se e me ouça! Eu mesmo vi. Eu forcei minhas fontes, eu mesmo vi o livro, um novo Verum surgiu. Eu sabia que o Lord não ficaria satisfeito com apenas esta informação, então busquei saber mais. Ainda era um mistério quem era, você sabe que como é difícil obter toda informação de apenas uma fonte. Então fui atrás...

\- Lucius, a versão resumida, por favor. – disse Severo já impaciente.

\- Enfim... Eu fui atrás e descobri que era uma jovem... Uma jovem mulher, estudante de Hogwarts.

\- Quem?

\- No inicio eu não acreditei, mas...

\- QUEM, Lucius? – Severo pergunta já sem paciência.

\- Hermione Granger. – responde ele.

\- O que?

-FT-

 **Nota Autora** :Boa noite Jovens navegantes. Passando pra dizer sim cap curto, mas eu chorei d novo escrevendo esse cap. Sim sou eu a Meredith. Galera a Sofia vai se afastar por um tempo, ela esta passando por problemas pessoais. Mas se vcs mandarem seus pensamentos positivos logo ela estará bem e voltará para nós. ( não para Luz pq me recurso a falar isso hahaha)  
Aguardem pq o próximo cap terá uma bomba! (para dançar isso aqui é bomba! Hahaha **so vai saber essa musica os maiores de 20 anos talvez hahah pra quem não sabe coloca no youtubebragaboyshahah)

E quero agradecer a minha filha **Mandy** que esta novamente betando minha fic. Obrigada meu amor.

E a minha beta linda **Mylenar** que por motivos pessoais não pode betar este cap. Mas é minha linda 3 e nos próximos estará de volta.

E a minha amiga **Leyla Poth** que é INEGAVELMENTE DIVA! Pq esta sempre me socorrendo e me ajudando.

 **Nota Beta (MY BEBE) :** Hey Hey Hey! Im back, nesse cap MT divo. Espero que tenham gostado, pq mamãe sofreu nele shauhsa. Quero GJM de volta ç_ç ajhhhhh /Mandy

 **Léxico**

*frase de Allison Porfirio

revertus memoriam! Retorne a memória

Benedico te. Quod bellumeorumdignussit Divide animi sensibus (Eu ete abençoo, que sua guerra seja digna. Divida os sentimentos.)

Völundr é um lendário ferreiro e artífice. É uma figura mítica muito popular da mitologia germânica, visto que ele aparece em várias versões das sagas e poemas nas sociedades germânicas (Escandinávia, Alemã e Inglês Anglo-Saxão). Como Völundr ele aparece no Völundarkviða ("A Balada de Völundr") da Edda Poética, e no Beowulf (poema Anglo-Saxão) como Weland, que fez a arma para o herói Beowulf. Na Þiðrekssaga ("A Saga de Thidrek"), ele é chamado Velent. O autor alemão chamou-o Wieland. No fim do Völundarkviða, ele é mencionado como Völundr, o "Príncipe dos Elfos". Com o nome de Wayland (inglês moderno), ele reaparece na peça "Noites de Verão", do famoso dramaturgo e poeta William Shakespeare

 _Accidia_ vem do latim significa Apatia.

 _Magnum_ vem do latim significa Magia.

 **CARTA AOS LEITORES**

 **Sakurita1544:** Olá amore. Acho que de agora em diante podemos esperar muiiiita coisa, e diga-se de passagem muita coisa nova! Qt aos ex amigos de mione... so digo uma coisa... alguns desejariam a morte, do que a vingança que vem por ai.

 **Miss Evans/ Iza Evans Snape:** Pessoa linda que não a conheço pessoalmente mas considero de coração hahah Que bom que para você foi suave então. Eu deixei o aviso porque acho que para alguns leitores seria complicado, cada um sabe o limite que se aventura. Obrigada pelos elogios e estamos trabalhando para que a fic seja cada vez melhor. Obrigada mesmo, porque isso nos faz saber que estamos no caminho certo. Beijinhos

 **Naida:** Olá flor. Sim houve essa alteração, mas não creio que devido a isso haja grandes repercussões na fic, pelo menos, não pelo anel... e sim a outras coisas hahahah. Quanto aos rituais, peço desculpas se esta confuso, deixo-me a disposição para esclarecer qualquer ponto. Pode mandar suas duvidas por mensagem privada que eu as responderei. Beijinhos

 **Luana Snape:** #Fatum3 Acho que a senhorita gostou então vamos nós?

Primeiro também te amo Luh minha linda! Segundo, Bella ainda vai ser foda espere e verá. Terceiro Meu Lord querido vai ainda ser foda, principalmente no baile (sim to fazendo drama hahaha ). Quarto, Mione é uma _Deo_ segurem seus forninhos pq ela é A fodastica hahah. Quinto Acho que seu desejo se realizará no 8.2 Só acho hahaha. Sexto, vc sabe que eu shippo eternamente Mog e Salazar neh?! Hahaha. Sétimo **,** Vivo estão, vivo estão... lalala musica maldita hahah Oitavo: Prefiro não comentar hahaha. Nono : Acho que já virou bordão também o próximo cap cade? Ahhaha E PORRA DECIMO: MINHA FÃ NUMERO UM CARALEO HAHAHA #FATUM3

 **Liv:** num some pq sinto sua falta. 3

 **Tina Filha de Poseidon:** Oi amore. Olha, depois das reações de Alvo até agora, não espere coisas boas dele hahaha E qt aos novos pais de Mione, so digo que eles irão para la... mais do que isso é spoiler demais hahahah E a vingança virá! Acho que logo e a galope hahahah

 **Tsuki:** Ola! Ainda demora um pouco para que o que sugeriu aconteça, MAS o próximo cap vai ser um arraso isso eu garanto.

 **AnnaRoseMalfoy:** Anna! Linda! Posso falar? Amei a mudança de sobrenome hahaha Acho que esta explicado q eles realmente voltaram! Hahaha Eles são Divos não sei viver sem eles. Obrigado pelos elogios, estamos trabalhando para deixar a fic cada vez melhor.

 **Izabela Aurum Snape:** Mana NÃO MORRA! Hahahah Deixa pra morrer no cap 8.2 Serio! Hahaha E não, vc sabe meu ódio pelo Dumbie. E que bom que vc ainda me ama, pq eu amo vc muiiiiiiito 3 Ai aia mione veio para abalar e acabar com tds as estruturas meu amor. #ArrasaMona hahaha Então so pra finalizar te amo peste.

 **Lady Rosier Black Riddle:** Oi amore. Temos o pensamento parecido, pois o Alvo para mim não é um bom velhinho... e sim um dark idoso hahaah Que bom que vc já acompanhava a fic. E fico mais contente que esta acompanhando agora.

 **bella_alice_3:** Primeiramente obrigada pelas palavras. Você não faz ideia do como é bom ouvir/ler dos leitores isso. Quando ao abrir a mente aos personagens Alvo e ao Harry, posso dizer que estou MUITO FELIZ *-* Acho que essa é a ideia, e o maior desafio que qualquer autor de fanfic tem. Abrir a mente do leitor a novas ideias. E Merlin, se conseguimos realizar isto, acho que vou chorar hahaha. Serio muito obrigada por esse review. E deixe-me sempre saber o que vc anda pensando

 **CatrinaEvans:** Seja bem vinda! Que bom que esta gostando da história. Deixe me saber o que tem gostado. ;)

 **MaahZinhaah:** VIVO ESTÃO! VIVO ESTÃO! HAHAHASe vc se chocou com isso espere... Acho que posso te chocar mais, quer apostar? Hahaha Aguarde o cap 8.2 pra ver o que é choque hahaha

 **yane_chu:** Ola minha linda! Que bom que esta apaixonada pela fic. Pq eu tbm estou 3 Quanto a mione, bem vou dizer a amo, Mas sou casada com o Sev. Hahaha O próximo cap não tardará fique sussegada pois a fic segue o cronograma de um cap por semana, ou quando eu estou feliz dois na semana. Pelo menos por enquanto, é esse o cronograma. Beijinhos

 **Saviaferreira:** Que bom que vc esta empolgada com a fic, já que ela vem no sentido frenético de agora em diante. Quanto ao Sevy... o que fazer do meu marido tesudo? Ah... Ele é divo. Hahah E a Mi, acho que ela vai surpreender geral logo logo. Beijinhos

 **Daisy McGonagall Dumbledore:** Que bom que esta gostando da história. Deixe me saber o que tem gostado. ;)

 **BiaWritter:** Fico feliz de estar dispertando esse desejo em vc. Latim, para mim, é uma das línguas mais lindas que existe. A Mi vem com grandes novidades de agora em diante, mas acho digno para ela depois de td o que passou, ter seus momentos digamos, bella, não é?! Quanto a Morg e Salazar acho que ficou explicado neste cap, mas se não me avise que eu explico a vc. Não posso dizer muito mais do que isso pq seria Spoiler e to má. Hahah Beijinhos

 **Renea:** Que bom que chegaste ao cap novo! E os elfos... bem vamos dizer que a vida deles é meio agitada, acho que não tem tempo para isso... ou tem? Tah ai... uma coisa para explorarmos talvez? Hahah Valew pela ideia ;) Quanto a Mi e o Sev, vamos dizer que jogo haverá uma bomba que os fara chegar cada vez mais próximos. Espere e verá. O próximo cap esta DIVINE hahaah E a vingança... é um prato que se come gelado, então espere q a Mi será a mestre nisso. E posso garantir que muitos vao desejar a morte hahahah

 **Aos que estão acompanhando ou favoritaram a fic:**

Renea/ Lyrica Vascenchin/ PaulaSocorro/ estellitaichi/ juju black/ Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Suh Domingues/ Tina Filha de Poseidon/Akemi Nagatani/ Ava Black /Luana Snape,/ Gabsgermano/ Bibi Swan Cullen/ Tatacarlinha/ Suzi Fanfics/ sakurita1544 /Linda Snape/ MaahZinhaah/ Liv/ Mikipetrova/ Miris FNT/ driellealves77/Lyrica Vascenchin/ Leyla Poth/Alice Liddell/Katita Malfoy/ Izabela Aurum Snape/ Carolaine Marques/ Martthaynnie Parkewacle/ Patrícia Kelly Ferreira/ Suh Domingues/ Saviaferreira / Mia Oliv / Iza Evans Snape/ Izabele Lopes/ ingridwt/ Lady Clara/ Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Martthaynnie Parkewacle/ Queen Targaryen/ Angelique Lewis/ Tsuki/ Filha do mar/ Carolaine Marques/ Patrícia Kelly Ferreira/ Suh Domingues/ Lady Clara/ PaulaSocorro/ danicxpotter/ juju black/Niinha/Renea/ Lari Toledo/Stefany Campbell Targaryen/Angelique Lewis/Queen Targaryen/kesia/Nymph Erin Pendragon/BiaWritter/ bella_alice_3/ CatrinaEvans/ AnnaRoseMalfoy/ yane_chu/ Iza Evans Snape/ estellitaichi/ Emaluela/ kesia/ / Lady Queen/ Lari Toledo)

 **A todos os que leram e não deixaram review e aqueles que estão seguindo esta fic. Os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos e meus big beijos.**

 **Peço que se puderem deixem sim, um review ou venham falar comigo. É muito ruim escrever e não saber o que seus leitores pensam. Além do que seu nome estará na fic, e é tão bom ver seu nome em um cap. Eterniza o momento... rsrs Mas desde já obrigado!**


	11. Cap8,2 Pássaros cantam após a tempestade

**...**

" **Pássaros cantam após a tempestade, por que as pessoas não podem sentir-se livres para se deleitar no pouco de sol que lhes resta?" - Rose Kennedy**

 **No capítulo anterior...**

\- Lucius, a versão resumida, por favor. – disse Severo, já impaciente.

\- Enfim... Eu fui atrás e descobri que era uma jovem... Uma jovem mulher, estudante de Hogwarts.

\- Quem?

\- No inicio eu não acreditei, mas...

\- QUEM, Lucius? – Severo pergunta já sem paciência.

\- Hermione Granger. – responde ele.

\- O que?

 **Redbridge, Londres**

\- Mãe, pai, eu... – disse ela, abaixando os olhos para seu colo–Eu não sei o que falar, ou melhor, o que fazer. Eu quero esta nova vida. – tornando a olhar para eles – Eu quero ser o que eu sempre quis ser, fazer o que eu sempre quis fazer, e não ter que me preocupar com o Potter. – Se levantando, ela começa a divagar – Porque tudo era _para_ Potter, _pelo_ Potter. Agora, quero poder fazer algo por mim. Pode parecer egoísmo, mas não é. Eu estudava por eles, eu pensava, _praticamente_ , por eles. Agora, parece que eu posso finalmente pensar e agir por mim... E isso me assusta um pouco. Não que eu não fosse eu, mas... Eu terei que ser eu, mas sem ser bem... Eu... Serei uma nova eu... Uma eu mais " _aprimorada_ ", talvez? Terei que agir diferente... Ser menos pacata, talvez? Pensar e agir e não apenas deixar para lá ou deixar que me machuquem – Conforme Hermione divagava, sua mente começava a aceitar esta nova posição. Salazar e Morgana apenas ouviam e viam as mudanças em sua filha – Mas, mãe, pai. Eu vou precisar de vocês para me guiar. Eu estou insegura ainda, mas, eu quero. Eu quero essa nova vida. – segurando as mãos de seus pais, completou – E eu prometo. Eu prometo que vou honrar o meu sobrenome. Prometo que serei a melhor filha que já tiveram!

Comovida, Morgana a puxou para um abraço e Salazar as abraçou.

Depois de algum tempo,eles se soltaram.

\- Minha filha, creio que já tivemos emoções demais por agora. Vamos tirar um leve cochilo e depois vamos voltar à escola, você não pode ficar muito tempo sem ser vista, isso pode atrapalhar o andamento das coisas. – Disse Salazar, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

\- Por falar nisso, pai, como iremos proceder a partir de agora? O plano continua o mesmo? E...

\- Hermione... Respira! – Disse Morgana, rindo – Nós iremos conversar sobre isto mais tarde. Agora,vamos descansar, é impossível que você não esteja cansada.

\- Bem, agora que você falou, mãe... Estou um pouco sim. Acho que um descanso me faria bem.

\- Ótimo, a essa altura Lyse já arrumou nossa cama. Vamos para cima? – Morgana disse tomando a mão da filha e a guiando para o andar superior.

Conforme caminhavam, Hermione não pode deixar de contemplar o local em que estava. Embora externamente a casa fosse simples, internamente, era o oposto. A casa era extremamente bem decorada,  
era inteiramente de madeira, e muito bem encerada, já que brilhava. A sala em que estava era confortável, o sofá de couro bege, combinava com o tapete de pele marrom e a mesa de centro de mogno, que, por sua vez, combinava com as poltronas beges formando um semicírculo ao redor de uma lareira toda revestida de pedras.

Saindo da sala, foram para uma escada em caracol feita de madeira de cerejeira, que levava ao andar superior, onde ficavam três quartos. O primeiroera o quarto de Morgana e Salazar, o segundo, um quarto de visitas,o terceiro de Hermione.  
Ao entrar, ela pode reparar que foi igualmente bem decorado. O piso trazia a parte rústica da madeira. A cama Box com colchões de cetim branco, e o teto com sancas de gesso traziam a modernidade. As cortinas tricolores (bege, cinza e marrom), o criado mudo de cerejeira e o abajur branco sobre ele, completavam o ambiente, deixando-o mais acolhedor.  
Assim que ela chegou ao quarto, Hermione pensou que eles iriam sair, porém, não foi bem assim.

Morgana, com um simples aceno de sua varinha a colocou em um pijama feito de cetim com mangas compridas. Inicialmente, era de cor violeta, porém, Salazar, após um aceno, mudou para verde musgo. O que levou ambas a olharem para ele.

\- É verde musgo! – disse ele se defendendo com um sorriso galanteador.

Morgana revirou os olhos, e ajudou a menina se deitar e a cobriu

\- Descanse, minha filha. Quando for a hora, Lyse virá te chamar. – Disse, dando um beijo na testa da filha.

\- Não se preocupe com nada, apenas descanse. – Salazar apenas a olhou nos olhos e acenou com a varinha para que as luzes se apagassem.  
Assim que saíram, Hermione se sentiu sonolenta, seu ultimo pensamento coerente foi _"Estou em casa"._

 **-FT-**

 **Mansão Malfoy – Sala de Voldemort**

Voldemort estava sentado analisando seu plano, ele teria que apressar Severo. Mais do que nunca ele precisava da poção. Esta era a vantagem de ter um Mestre em Poções a seu dispor. Ele poderia realizar estas proezas. A poção _Somáh_ não era fácil de ser realizada, pois ela é extremamente precisa. Um deslize e a poção tornar-se-ia inútil. Mas, Severo Snape não era de errar, suas poções eram sempre impecáveis. E apenas por isto, e a espionagem, que ele aguentava suas estranhezas e suas peculiaridades. Por vezes, Voldemort se arrependera de ser tão complacente com o homem. Mas, momentos como este, o fazem ver que vale a pena deixa-lo ter seus caprichos, assim como Bella. _"Por falar em Bella... O que fazer com ela? Deixa-la de castigo a semana toda seria o melhor. Mas, deixá-la sem um brinquedo seria perigoso."._  
– Rabicho! – chamou ele

Em pouco instantes a porta de abre e um homem baixinho de olhos pequenos e azuis, cabelo fino grisalho, aparece. Era Pedro Pettigrew, também conhecido como Rabicho.

– Mestre, em que posso ser útil? – Sua voz é esganiçada e demonstrava temor

– Rabicho, essa semana quero que vá a uma vila qualquer e traga brinquedos para Bella. Traga um por dia. Ela precisa ter algo para brincar. Você sabe muito bem a preferencia dela.

– Sim, mestre. – Disse o outro, se retirando.

Voldemort, assim que Rabicho saiu, tocou em seu braço, estava na hora de chamar Lucius.

 **-FT-**

 **Mansão Malfoy – Jardins**

\- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo, Lucius. Primeiro você diz que um Verum surgiu e eu não sei de nada, o que já é altamente improvável. Segundo, me diz que o Verum, aliás, _A_ Verum, é Hermione _Sabe-Tudo_ Granger? Eu não tenho tempo para estas brincadeiras. Você sabe muito bem que o Lorde...

\- Que o Lorde vai me comer vivo quando souber isto? Que ele vai machucar a Narcisa e provavelmente matá-la? Que vai dar um jeito de ferir meu único filho? É, eu sei Severo! Eu sei as consequências desta noticia. –Disse Lucius, alterado.

Levemente assustado com a explosão do amigo, Severo se cala, e ambos ficam por uns instantes em silencio.

\- Bem... Você realmente tem certeza desta informação? Afinal, como o Lorde ficou sabendo disso?– pergunta Severo.

\- Sim, Severo. Infelizmente, eu tenho. Aparentemente, ele conseguiu "amigavelmente" a informação com um elfo da família. Você pode não ter sido avisado, ou seja lá, a forma que isto ocorreria. Eu ainda não entendo direito a sua ligação com tudo isto, mas ela é a nova Verum. Na verdade, eu lhe chamei para que possa me ajudar. Pois, preciso amenizar. Preciso chegar para o Lorde com um plano montado. E para isto, preciso de sua ajuda. Preciso que você vigie esta menina. Que você esteja comigo nesta missão.

\- Lucius, eu já lhe expliquei como funciona e a minha relação com a família Verum. E você sabe o que isto significa para mim? De todas as pessoas _ELA_? _A_ Sabe-Tudo? Merlin só pode estar de brincadeira comigo. E por todos os magos, pare de ser a Rainha do Drama, já bastam meus alunos. – disse ele exasperado – Logicamente que irei ajudá-lo. Afinal, não estou pesquisando meios de salvar a Narcisa para que, em uma burrice sua, ela morra. Ou eu dou cobertura ao seu filho, para que ele sofra algo nas mãos do Lorde.

\- Então, por Merlin, Severo, me ajude! – Lucius estava quase para entrar em um colapso nervoso. Era visível para Severo, o homem não iria se acalmar até ter a confirmação de que estariam "juntos" nessa.

\- Já falei que irei ajudar, além de dramático está surdo? Qual é o plano dessa vez?– _"Qual o plano que não vai dar certo, e EU terei que me virar para concertar?"_

 _-_ Bem, já que você tem essa ligação com os Verums...

\- Lucius! Você sabe que _ele_ não pode sequer sonhar com a minha história e os Verums, se não, será um enterro duplo! Você mesmo, só sabe essa história pelo que aconteceu no passado e pelo juramento inquebrável que fizemos.

\- Severo, eu não estou pedindo para contar sua versão dos fatos a ele. Apenas que quando Ele te informar sobre a Verum, você esteja vigilante desde já. -vendo o rosto do amigo, completou - A ideia é que nos iremos trazê-la para o nosso lado. Draco se tornará amiguinho dela e...

\- Lucius, estamos falando da _sabe- tudo_ Granger. Parte principal do trio de ouro. Acho difícil isso mudar. – Disse Severo, em deboche.

\- Eu sei e você também sabe disso, mas o Lorde não! Para ele, ela é uma adolescente, mulher, que pode ser moldada. Basta mostrar apenas esta versão. Mostrar que, já que ela é uma Verum, estará passando pelas transformações, precisara de um tutor... - disse olhando para ele – E que Potter não iria entender... Aí, precisaria de novos amigos... Coisas desse tipo.

\- Lucius, você sabe que isso não irá durar muito tempo.

\- Eu sei... Apenas preciso ganhar tempo já que ele ainda não em chamou, e nem permitiu que eu fosse a presença dele... –vendo o típico levantar de sobrancelha de seu amigo, acrescentou– Ele esteve em uma reunião com uma dama misteriosa, e em seguida, se trancou. Apenas Bella pode entrar, eu até ia questioná-la, mas aparentemente, o Lorde não a "abençoou" naquele momento, e como você bem sabe, ela saiu como um vendaval.

\- Moça misteriosa? – Indaga ele, pensativo.

\- Sim, não se sabe a procedência dela. Apenas que estava com Idmon.

\- Se estava com Idmon, boa coisa não é. – responde Severo.

\- Você e esta sua implicância com ele. – Disse o loiro revirando os olhos.

\- Olha quem fala, ou seriam verdade os boatos Lucius? Terei que me dar o desgosto de contar para Narcisa sobre isto? – disse Severo.

\- Severo, pare de bobeira, não é momento para isso. – Disse Lucius

\- Muito bem, faremos de sua maneira neste momento, depois pensamos no que ocorrerá. _"E eu devo contar para o velho sobre isso, e ir bolando um plano de contingência, já que se ele conseguiu essa informação, não tardará para que ele obtenha também, e antes eu contando do que outro. Mas, afinal, por que eu não fui avisado?"_

\- Bem, Severo, eu ainda tenho que lhe perguntar sobre a pesquisa de Narcisa, alguma novidade?

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, a marca do loiro queimou. Era a hora. Voldemort estava o chamando.

\- Boa sorte, meu amigo. Quando sair, por favor, envie-me Umbrä com uma carta me contando como foi a reunião.

Dito isso se despediram, Lucius foi às pressas à sala de Voldemort.

Severo de volta a escola. Ou melhor, ele iria fazer um pequeno desvio no seu percurso, para visitar um amigo querido...

-FT-

 **Em algum Lugar de Londres**

Severo havia aparatado em um castelo. Ele estava inquieto _... "Como isso pode ser possível? Eles haviam me dito que quando finalmente acontecesse, eu saberia... Eu seria informado."._

Ele mal chegará à porta um elfo já o recepcionou.

\- Senhor Snape, o Mestre está o aguardando no jardim, siga-me.

Ao chegar ao jardim, havia um ancião sentado em um banco embaixo de um guarda-sol.

\- Não acho que o sol será um bom amigo para você, meu caro.

\- Não, de fato ele não é. Mas como eu não sei o quanto tempo me falta, quero aproveitar e ver a beleza do mundo. Eu já não aguento mais a poção, Severo. E agora, com tudo em andamento, já já será a hora de eu partir.

\- Então é verdade. Ela é a Verum?

\- Sim, meu caro. Ela é a Verum que esperei. Ela é a nossa _Dulcem._ Nossa grande _Dulcem._

\- Mas, porque eu não fui avisado? Segundo a história, eu teria que ser avisado! – Disse ele impaciente.

\- Você foi avisado. Do contrario, não estaria aqui. – O outro simplesmente respondeu.

\- Eu fui avisado por uma fonte externa, mas eu deveria ser o primeiro a ser avisado...

-Não. Creio que isto seja verdade. Será que você não estava tendo sonhos diferentes? Ou emoções diferentes? – Disse ele arrancando uma dilatação nos olhos do outro e um aceno de cabeça – Então, você foi avisado no momento que deveria ser. Infelizmente para isto nós perdemos o Pigo. Ele era um bom elfo apesar de tudo.

\- Certo, eu tive esses sonhos, mas isto esta errado! Nossas vidas já se cruzam há seis anos, já! Como é possível que apenas agora eu fique sabendo de algo assim?!

\- Você sabe bem, que não se sabe ao certo, quando um Verum é reconhecido, pelo menos para as mulheres. E você esta sabendo sim no momento certo, já que agora é o momento em que suas vidas começariam a se cruzar. Ela, agora, está pronta para te conhecer, conhecer sua verdadeira face. E a verdadeira história.

\- Mas como isso é possível? Ela me odeia! Eu fiz dos anos desta garota um inferno! Ela jamais aceitará minha ajuda, e pode esquecer aquela outra parte da história. Isso será impossível.  
\- Severo, Severo... O tempo é uma coisa preciosa, deixe que ele diga. E quanto a aceitar ajuda, chegará o momento para que isso ocorra. Tente ser menos ranzinza, homem. Lembre-se de tudo, e tenha calma. Apenas neste momento, observe... Analise, estude. E principalmente, aprenda. Você ainda irá se surpreender.  
\- Com a _sabe-tudo_? Acho difícil. – Murmurou ele, irônico.

\- Severo, o que eu sempre lhe digo?

 _-"Mantenha a mente aberta"._ – Disse ele, revirando os olhos.

\- Exato. O fato de ela ser quem, é não muda em nada o que foi lhe ensinado.

\- Mas... – Tentou Severo.

\- Sem mais, Severo. _Pret_ irá acompanhá-lo até o ponto de apartação – dizendo isso, o elfo apareceu– Preciso descansar e ainda há muita coisa para fazer. Ainda nos veremos mais algumas vezes, caro amigo. – Disse o Ancião a ele.

Levantando-se, despediu-se e foi para o ponto de apartação com o elfo.

Assim que chegaram, Severo desaparatou para Hogwarts.

Uma conversa séria com Alvo teria que acontecer.

Rapidamente foi para seu quarto e ajoelhou-se em frente à lareira e com um pouco de pó de Flú chamou Alvo, pedindo para que eles pudessem conversar. E como esperado, foi rapidamente respondido com um: _"Venha, Severo, estou lhe aguardando"._

Levantando-se,pegou o pó de flú e foi para a sala de Alvo.

-FT-

 **Redbridge, Londres**

Hermione havia acordado em seu quarto. O sono havia sido incrivelmente renovador, era como se todo seu corpo estivesse sido renovado, não havia dor... Não havia peso... Ela estava se sentindo leve, relaxada e incrivelmente em paz.  
Ela sabia que teria que descer e encontrar seus pais, mas se deu o direito de ficar mais cinco minutos na cama. Estava cochilando quando Lyse veio a acordar, trazendo uma muda de roupa para que ela se trocasse. Após isso, ambas desceram para a sala onde Salazar e Morgana conversavam.

\- Olá! Acho que ainda essa situação é muito estranha para mim. – Disse Hermione, sorridente.

\- Olá, minha filha. – disse Morgana, fazendo sinal para que ela se sentasse.

-Acho que para todos nós. Mas vamos nos acostumar. – disse Salazar, com um meio sorriso.

\- Então, como iremos proceder a partir de agora? – Pergunta Hermione a eles, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e se sentando ao lado dos pais.

\- Bem, como havia lhe falado... Ainda não deu tempo de ninguém perceber sua saída, já que em tese, você tomou uma poção que te derrubou. E o ministério mágico não ficou sabendo de nossa ressurreição. Então, por enquanto, manteremos o silencio. Temos que nos reunir com algumas pessoas e planejar nossos passos.

\- Então... Eu não devo falar nada?

\- Exatamente. – Disse Salazar– Depois que consultarmos um amigo, diremos mais especificamente o que pretendemos fazer.

\- E por isso você deve voltar à escola agora, primeiramente, para que não levante suspeita e também para que nós possamos ir.

\- Eu já sei a resposta, mas eu gostaria de ir com vocês. – disse ela se levantando.

\- Infelizmente, não podemos te levar, mas teremos muito tempo ainda para ficarmos juntos. Agora, vamos? – Morgana então se levanta e vai até a lareira, sob ela há um potinho.

\- Pó-de-flú? – questiona a menina.

\- Sim, eu havia me esquecido de falar, todas as nossas propriedades são interligadas. Inclusive meu quarto em Hogwarts. Basta dizer "Quarto de Morgana", que você estará nele.

Hermione pegou um punhado de pó-de-flu entrou na lareira, olhou fixamente para seus pais, acenou para eles, fechou os olhos e disse: " _Quarto de Morgana"._

Uma nuvem verde a recobriu, e então ao abrir os olhos estava na biblioteca de Morgana. _Ela estava de volta._

Ao chegar, foi imediatamente para o banheiro; Precisava de um banho, e de coragem para se olhar no espelho. Era humanamente impossível que depois de todo o ritual ela ainda estivesse com o mesmo corpo.

O banheiro estava impecavelmente pronto para um banho relaxado, provavelmente, Lyse havia sido instruída para ajudá-la novamente. A banheira estava pronta com espumas, a toalha e seu roupão, a postos para quando ela fosse ir para seu quarto.

Despiu-se e relaxou na banheira. Ela teria que planejar o que fazer. Segundo seus pais, ela poderia ser o que quisesse e, indiscutivelmente, ela não seria mais "capacho" dos meninos. Ela não queria mais ver os meninos, mas, como isso não era possível, ela iria fazer da vida deles um inferno. Embora ela tivesse dado uma lição em Rony, isso não foi nem o começo do que ela queria. Ela queria vê-lo sofrer. Na verdade, ela queria que ele sofresse o tanto _ou mais_ do que ela sofreu.  
E com essa ideia na mente, ela saiu do banho, mas, antes de se vestir, criou coragem e parou em frente ao espelho.  
Ela não havia mudado muito após o ritual, seu corpo ainda continuava como antes. As pernas torneadas e definidas. _"E, poxa, que coxa! Amei minhas coxas. Vou começar usar umas saias... Isso vai acabar com alguns meninos..."._

Sua barriga ainda possuía o seu "tanquinho", mas ela estava mais curvilínea... Mais "feminina", talvez? Seus ombros e suas costas estavam impecáveis, deixando-a com uma postura digna de uma Lady.

Então, ela olha para seu busto e isso sim chama sua atenção. _"E os meus peitos, isso sim mudou um pouco, acho que tem uns mililitros a mais aí. Eles estão tão lindos! Empinados, e... volumosos. Não que eu devesse reclamar dos meus antigos, mas, poxa... agora sim eu tenho peitos dignos de mim! Aparentemente eu não sofri grandes alterações, a não serem, claro, os peitos. Agora eu fiquei um pouco mais... Como diria mamãe... mais "Femme Fatale". Segura... Hogwarts! A nova Hermione está chegando!"._

Rindo de seus devaneios, ela se trocou e subiu para seu quarto.

Lá chegando, encontra sobre a cama, uma carta.

" _Querida filha, acabamos esquecendo-se de lhe informar. Como infortunadamente seus pais faleceram, embora você seja maior de idade perante o mundo bruxo, ainda é menor perante o mundo trouxa, pelo menos por mais alguns meses. Mas, seus pais são precavidos, deixaram um testamento, que será devidamente entregue as autoridades, e nele, diz que você ficaria sobre os cuidados de Morgan Viperinilor e Baltazar Viperinilor, seus tios. Consegue adivinhar quem são?! Estes seus tios, você pouco conversou, já que era um assunto proibido entre a família, por motivos desconhecidos para você. Provavelmente Dumbledore irá lhe chamar para conversar sobre isto. Até lá, aja como se apenas soubesse da morte de seus pais. Ah e seu pai e eu achamos que fazer um pouco de drama neste momento seria adequável. Mas, sinta-se livre para ser quem quiser. Te amamos._

 _M &S"_

Respirando profundamente, ela abre seu guarda-roupa e fica refletindo. " _O que devo usar? Devo estar de luto... E não quero chegar arrasando, afinal, papai pediu para que não falasse nada ainda. Mas, também não quero ir como a velha Hermione iria... O que vestir?"_. Como se algo a impulsionasse ela olhou para a última roupa que tinha no armário. _"É isso! É perfeito!"_

Trocou-se rapidamente, vestiu um sapato. Com um aceno de varinha seu cabelo e sua maquiagem estavam feitos. Ela estava pronta para ser vista pelo mundo. Tomando coragem, abriu a porta de seu quarto, e rumou para o grande salão onde o almoço provavelmente já havia começado.

-FT-

 **Mansão Malfoy – Sala de Voldemort**

Voldemort estava em pé perto da lareira quando Lucius chegou. Ele apontou para que o mesmo se sentasse e assim que o homem o fez, ele também se sentou.

─ Já imagino que tenha descoberto quem é a Verum, não é, Lucius?

– Sim, meu senhor. Eu descobri, depois de muitos contatos, que a Verum está na escola juntamente com Draco. É a...

– Hermione Granger. **–** Disse ele calmamente enquanto se servia de um copo de Wisky de fogo. **–** Sim,Lucius, eu já sei quem é. Não perca tempo se justificado, sua incompetência só foi compensada porque a situação _que era para ser um desastre, se reverteu_. E neste momento eu irei precisar de você, na verdade, de sua família toda.

Lucius ainda atônito, pergunta **–** Em que posso ser útil, meu senhor?

– Na realidade, serão três coisas. A primeira será que preciso que de um jeito de tirar Draco daquela escola na sexta. Precisarei dele, de sua família e de Severo, já que ele é o padrinho do menino. Prepare-o com honrarias, Lucius, afinal, não é todo dia que se toma a Marca.  
 **–** A Marca, meu Senhor? O Senhor vai nos honrar? _"Merlin, meu menino! Meu filho!"_

– Sim, Lucius, já passou da hora de seu filho se tornar um membro ativo. Principalmente, porque tenho planos para ele. Então, traga ele na sexta, já avisando que ele voltará apenas na segunda. Já, que, no sábado,iremos ter um baile. Sendo esta, a segunda coisa que eu quero que você realize. Um baile de honraria a um novo membro. Na verdade,este baile tem que ser um evento para marcar na historia. Por isso preciso que Narcisa reúna as melhores coisas, ela sempre teve um bom olhar para bailes. Deixarei ao encargo de sua família toda a preparação e quero que convide a todos os companheiros comensais e suas famílias. E quando eu digo Todos Lucius, são _todos_ , inclusive os iniciantes. Não é momento para rixas entre companheiros. Este baile será o momento comemorativo mais decisivo para nós, pois teremos uma convidada ilustre.

– Convidada, meu senhor?

– Sim, Lucius. Eu já irei lhe explicar, porém, primeiro vamos ao terceiro tópico que tenho que abordar. Lucius, levante sua manga e venha aqui. **–** Disse ele, colocando-se de pé.

– _Signumcantet!_ **–** imediatamente, o corvo da nova marca, surgiu no braço do loiro, que tentava se manter forte, já que, assim como a marca antiga, essa também era dolorosa.  
 **–** Sente-se, Lucius. **–** Disse ele, tomando seu acento **–** Conforme havia lhe dito, soube quem a Verum é. E pela fonte mais improvável; Ela mesma.

– Meu senhor? – Disse Lucius, espantado.

– Exatamente, ela veio aqui para pedir para se tornar uma comensal. **–** Disse ele olhando para a lareira quase como se estivesse falando para si mesmo **–** De inicio, não pude acreditar, mas, aparentemente, Alvo se tornou relapso com o tempo. Deu muita confiança ao moleque Potter, que, como todo jovem, meteu os pés pelas mãos. Seu erro foi minha vitória, agora a Verum não confia mais nele. E, por consequência, não confia mais no velho. Eu não poderia deixar de aproveitar esta oportunidade, afinal, ter a Verum do nosso lado é uma grande vitória. **–** olhando novamente para Lucius, continuou **–** E é por isto que daremos esta festa. Comemorar a filiação de _Hermione, A Verum,_ para nosso lado. Contundo isto não é tudo. Precisarei que seu filho se torne mais receptivo a Verum, melhor dizendo, preciso que fiquem amigos... E, se possível, amantes. E que ele me informe cada passo que ela der. Desde já. Envie uma carta ao seu filho dizendo para ele ficar de olho nela. E não falar para ninguém. Temos que, de alguma forma, ganhar esta jovem para nós. Na verdade, quero que todos a tratem extremamente bem, inclusive Narcisa. Ela deve recepcioná-la como se fosse uma rainha.

– Meu senhor, se eu puder...

– Não, Lucius, Narcisa já esta há muito tempo afastada da nossa sociedade. Não me importo se ela esta moribunda. Eu a quero em seu melhor estilo, recepcionando a jovem. E quero este baile impecável. Temos que ganhá-la. Inclusive, foi por isto que criei esta nova marca que esta em seu braço. E agora que a Verum está do nosso lado, precisarei que ela tenha uma equipe de apoio. Conheço bem a história dos Verums e sei que eles não conseguem ficar muito tempo sem uma ação. Por isto, criei uma equipe de apoio. Ela logo será considerada inimiga por eles, e precisará de suporte. Você e o Severo serão "os cabeças" dela. Preciso que ganhem a confiança dela. Obviamente, Severo conseguirá mais fácil, já que é professor dela. Mas, preciso que, você, por ser pai do Draco, faça seu papel.

– Senhor, se me permite... Quem mais faz parte desta equipe?

–Bella, Idmon, Rebastan, Rodolfo e Dolohov. Apenas meus mais fieis servos. Você e Severo devem comandar os demais. Você sabe como Bella e Rebastan são volúveis. Preciso que os controle, mas, tenho a impressão que a Verum saberá conduzir bem. A partir de hoje você e Severo serão meus olhos nesta menina. _"Precisarei falar com Severo ainda hoje."._ Agora, vá, pois ainda tenho contas a acertar com sua cunhada e você terá muito trabalho pela frente. Lembre-se, quero tudo impecável.

Assim que Voldemort terminou de falar, Lucius se levantou e foi em direção as portas.

-FT-

 **Hogwarts - Sala do Diretor**

Alvo Dumbledore estava como de costume, sentado analisando alguns papeis de alunos e se empanturrando de bala de limão quando Severo chegou via flú, já dizendo:  
\- Alvo, trago novidades importantes.

\- Então diga, Severo **–** disse ele ao homem o convidando para sentar a sua frente **– P** ela sua cara, deve ser algo realmente importante.

\- Sim, de fato é. Antes de qualquer coisa, quero lhe dizer que nunca havia lhe informado sobre isto primeiramente por eu achar que era uma lenda, e segundo, por fatos familiares. Porém, hoje, tenho que lhe informar.

\- Severo, homem, diga de uma vez. Esta me preocupando. – Disse Alvo, ajeitando seus óculos meia-lua.

\- Quando eu tinha dez anos, minha mãe me chamou, obviamente escondido de Tobias, para conversarmos. Ela me contou uma historia sobre uma família poderosa, provavelmente você já ouviu a história sobre a família Verum.

\- Sim, eu conheço. Mas não sei onde isto se encaixa, já que há anos não temos nenhum Verum andando sobre a terra.

\- Aí está, Alvo, não _tínhamos._

\- Como assim, "tínhamos", Severo? Obviamente que se tivéssemos um, eu saberia.

\- E é justamente isto que eu venho lhe informar. Nós temos um Verum "andando sobre a terra".

\- Severo, meu querido amigo, creio que está alucinando. Isso é impossível!

\- Alvo, se você se calar por um mísero momento, eu posso lhe explicar tudo. – disse ele calando-o instantaneamente. Respirando profundamente, ele continua – Como eu estava dizendo... Minha mãe me contou sobre a existência desta família, e eu, obviamente, me questionava o porquê dela estar me contando sobre eles. – ele disse se levantando e indo em direção a janela – Como você sabe, a família Prince é uma das mais antigas existentes, antes mesmo de Hogwarts existir, os Princes já existiam. E, devido a esta longa cadeia de antepassados, é que a historia começa. Segundo a historia, um Prince chamado Ezri trabalhava no castelo dos Verums. Quando houve o grande declínio do reinado deles, Ezri os auxiliou em sua fuga e lhes cedeu sua casa para estadia temporária. Quando estavam de saída do lar de Ezri Prince, o rei Salum Pacis selou um pacto de aliança com ele e todos os seus descendentes. E mais, tendo Ezri uma filha formosa, Salum, que havia acabado de se tornar viúvo, a tomou como esposa. Selando de forma definitiva uma aliança que dizia estas palavras: _" Todo descendente dos Princes agora serão para nós, amigos. Sempre que um Verum surgir, o primogênito Prince deve se apresentar ao Verum e auxilia-lo em tudo. Sendo Philia!"_ – voltando a sentar, olhou para Alvo– Em outras palavras, a partir de agora eu não tenho mais dois senhores. E sim, _três._

– Severo, você tem certeza disso? Porque parece um tanto ilusório tudo isso. Eu conheço as histórias dos Verums, inclusive sou descendente de um. Merlin foi meu parente... Distante, mas foi.

– Alvo, pelos Deuses! Porque eu iria inventar isso? Concordo que é algo complicado de se acreditar; Eu mesmo achei que eram apenas invenções de minha mãe, mas, após o falecimento de Tobias, três cartas foram-me entregues. Duas contendo o testamento de minha mãe e a dele, onde, obviamente, eu era deserdado. E a outra de um antigo amigo da Família Prince, chamado Melinus. Aonde ele recontava a história, e me contava que ele é o zelador para a família Prince e me convidava para conhecê-lo. De inicio, fiquei receoso e não fui, o tempo passou, eu me tornei um comensal... Houve a Lilian... E eu havia me esquecido. Porém, em uma noite, eu tive um sonho. Eu estava em um campo de batalha, e havia uma jovem de cabelos negros correndo em minha direção. Ela estava sendo perseguida. Ela pedia meu auxilio,mas eu me negava. Então ela foi morta em minha frente, e eu não fiz nada. De inicio, achei que era sobre a Lilian, mas algo me dizia que não. Foi quando me lembrei da carta e decidi procurar Melinus. Ele me mostrou as cartas dos antepassados, e algumas coleções da família. Era inegável que a historia era verídica. Como eu era o Philas da próxima Verum, eu fui ensinado a ser o melhor em muitas coisas, inclusive em poções. E antes que pergunte, sim; Ele foi meu tutor e me formou Mestre de Poções, o homem é incrivelmente habilidoso. Ele nunca interferiu em minha vida, apenas me preparou para auxiliar o Verum que viesse e _se_ viesse. E agora, ele veio. Temos um Verum, aliás, _uma_ Verum, já que no caso, é uma mulher.

Sentando mais para frente Alvo diz:

– Deixe-me ver se entendi. Temos uma nova Verum andando pelo mundo mágico? E você é servo dela?

– A historia de séculos ditas em duas frases, mas sim. É exatamente isto.

–Tom já sabe da existência dela? – questiona Alvo, visivelmente abalado.

– Sim. Inclusive esta era a missão de Lucius, descobrir se existia realmente.

– Mas, como ele ficou sabendo? _"Se nem mesmo eu sabia."_

– De acordo com Lucius ele _"amigavelmente_ " tirou a informação de um elfo da família Verum.

– Severo, isto é muito grave, se ela cai nas mãos de Voldemort, estaremos perdidos. Temos que convocar uma reunião da ordem e... Aliás, quem é ela? Quem é a Verum?

– Acho pouco provável que ela vá para o lado dele. É por isto que Lucius estava tão temeroso em levar o nome da Verum ao Lorde. A nossa Verum é nada mais, nada menos, que a Senhorita _Sabe-Tudo-_ Granger.

– Hermione Granger? – disse Alvo, com os olhos arregalados.

– Sim, Alvo. Por isto repito,"acho pouco provável ele a ter do lado dele". – disse Severo se levantando e indo novamente em direção as janelas – Por isso Lucius estava apavorado em contar a novidade ao Lorde. Pois Granger jamais iria para o lado dele.

– De qualquer forma temos que chamar a Ordem, se Voldemort não puder tê-la por bem, ele tentará algo por mal. Você o conhece melhor do que ninguém.

– Sim. Quanto antes planejarmos algo, melhor.

Porém, antes que tivessem a chance de continuar a conversar, alguém bate na porta. Abrindo-a entra Minerva.

– Alvo, você esqueceu novamente do almoço? – disse ela ainda não reparando em Severo.

– Minnie, mudança de planos, temos que convocar uma reunião da Ordem.  
– Reunião? – Pergunta Minerva levemente assustada.

– Sim, temos novas informações a dar.

– Muito bem. Iremos, mas após o almoço, Alvo. As crianças já têm coisas demais em suas mentes e o sumiço de seus diretores não seria muito agradável. Ainda mais depois da ultima notícia.

– Que notícia, Minerva? – Pergunta Severo.

– Ora não vai me dizer que vocês dois não viram os jornais hoje? – vendo a cara de ambos ela revira os olhos – Vocês realmente acham que após o ataque de ontem não haveria nada nos jornais?

Com um simples "Accio" o jornal aparece nas mãos da mulher que o passa para ambos.

" _Assassinato ou acaso?_

 _Morte dos pais da melhor amiga de Harry Potter deixa uma pergunta no ar.  
Os pais de Hermione Jean Granger foram encontrados mortos na madrugada de hoje. Aparentemente, a casa foi vitima de um incêndio acidental."_

" _Merlin nos ajude, o que mais essa menina vai passar_." – Agora realmente precisamos montar um plano. Severo você...

Mas antes que eles continuassem, Minerva interferiu.

– E é exatamente por isso que precisamos ir ao almoço. Os alunos estão temerosos, Alvo. Você precisa acalmá-los. E principalmente Hermione precisa de nossa força agora.

– Muito bem,eu farei isto após o almoço. – disse Alvo, e virando-se para Severo que já estava pegando o pó-de-flu e indo para seus quartos. – Ah, e Severo... Espero você em... Dez minutos, no salão.

Assim que Severo chegou ao seu quarto encontrou Umbrä com a carta o esperando em sua janela.

" _Aparentemente Lucius conseguiu colocar o plano. Milagres acontecem, afinal."_

Retirando a carta, aliás, _as cartas_ da pata de sua ave, ele a pega, senta e começa ler.

"Caro Severo

Aparentemente, teremos que nos reunir novamente. Minha esposa precisará urgentemente de seu auxilio. Encontre-me hoje à noite, após o jantar aí na escola obviamente, no mesmo local usado hoje de manha. Ah, se puder ser gentil e entregar a outra carta a meu filho... Prefiro deixar que você entregue a enviar uma coruja, não podemos chamar muito atenção no momento.

Atenciosamente...

Lucius"

" _Pelo jeito nem tudo deu certo. Não, milagres não acontecem."_

-FT-

 **Grande salão - Hogwarts**

O almoço aos finais de semana de Hogwarts eram mais alegres que o normal, já que os alunos se sentiam menos tensos , a diversidades de cores nas roupas, as brincadeiras e as risadas alegravam o ambiente. Embora, boa parte dos alunos hoje estavam preocupados. A morte dos pais de Hermione Granger e o sumiço temporário da menina estavam deixando a escola em polvorosa. Embora o diretor tenha feito um discurso para acalmar os ânimos dizendo a todos que estão seguros, ainda muitos estavam tensos. O almoço corria bem até que ela chegou e todas as cabeças se viraram para ela. Inclusive, os professores. E principalmente três pares de olhos.

Vestida com um vestido preto rendado, que embora fosse simples, dava lhe uma sofisticação. Ao lado do decote a insígnia de monitora da grifinória. Seus cabelos soltos em cachos perfeitamente ondulados, seus olhos delineados e sua boca um leve gloss vinho. Ela era a perfeição em forma de mulher. Porém, contrariando toda esta perfeição, sua fisionomia trazia um perigo. Sua postura era altiva. Os olhos castanhos estavam dilatados, seus passos eram rápidos e precisos, e rapidamente a levaram para a mesa da grifinória onde Harry Potter estava sentado, juntamente com Ginevra, Ronald, Lavander e Padma. Ela parou frente a ele e em um tom jamais esperado dela ela diz:

\- Aqui está ele. A pessoa que trouxe a desgraça em minha vida. Obrigada, Potter, por destruir o que restava de mim. Não basta você não ter pais agora você vai tirar de todos nós?

Ginevra rapidamente se pôs em defesa de Harry

\- Ora, cale-se, Hermione. Estamos tristes pelos seus pais, mas isso não lhe da o direito de culpar o Harry.

Rindo, Hermione rebate:

\- Não me dá o direito? Ora, Ginevra, volte para a sua insignificância. Alias, você e o Rony deveriam temer, já que agora que meus pais já se foram, os próximos serão os de vocês. Ser amigo deste aí – disse ela, apontando para Harry – só me trouxe desgraça.

Rony que estava quieto levantou-se em defesa do amigo também.

\- Pare de ser dramática, Hermione, se não fosse por nós você estaria morta pelo trasgo, lembra?

Revirando os olhos, ela rebate.

\- Sim, eu me lembro, mas lembro-me também que se não fosse por mim, ambos já estariam mortos há tempos... Aliás, eu os salvei mais vezes do que eu posso contar. Então, sendo assim, minha divida de vida está mais do que paga. Eu não devo nada a vocês, ao contrário, se pensar bem, você que me devem. Sendo assim, me esqueçam! – disse ela, se virando para sair.

\- Hermione! – disse Harry a ela antes que ela se fosse– Espere...

\- _Harry Potter_ ; _Meu querido testa rachada..._ –disse ela arrancando uma serie de suspiros e risos abafados – Eu sinceramente espero que você morra. – Ela simplesmente disse, saindo do salão deixando a todos estupefatos.

Conforme saia ela conseguia ouvir a mente de muitos, mas, três pensamentos chamaram demais a sua atenção.

" _Merlin! Hermione Granger, nós vamos conversar, mocinha! Você não pode, e não vai, continuar com isso!"_ – Pensou Minerva.

" _Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Não agora! Ela não pode se virar contra nós!" –_ Pensamento cujo dono ela jamais imaginou que teria poder para ler o pensamento. Alvo Dumbledore!

" _Daria tudo para poder aplaudir a cena que vi agora. Embora isto seja preocupante... Mas, de um jeito assustador, ela é belíssima. Isto poderá ser interessante..." –_ Este pensamento a trouxe um arrepio, ela não compreendia o porquê, já que Severo Snape, não era uma pessoa a quem ela tinha apreço, mas, conforme o pensamento dele a invadiu, seu coração acelerou tanto que a fez, por um milésimo de segundo, modificar seus passos, saindo do grande salão. E pensando sobre isto ela rumou para seus quartos.

Após a saída de Hermione, o salão entrou em polvorosa. A fofoca tomou conta e o quarteto estava estático. O pensamento de todos naquele momento eram apenas um _"O que diabos aconteceu com Hermione Granger?"_

Alvo Dumbledore nada disse. Apenas olhou para Minerva e Severo e saiu para sua sala. Sendo seguido por Minerva e logo após por Severo. Porém, este fez uma pequena pausa a mesa da Sonserina.

\- Draco – Disse ele ao menino que estava se levantando da mesa juntamente com seus dois amigos.

\- Sim, professor? – Disse Draco, parando o que estava fazendo e o olhando.

\- Seu pai, aparentemente não pôde enviar uma coruja, então, me pediu para lhe entregar. – disse entregando a carta ao jovem e saindo imediatamente, sem olhar para trás.

Draco Malfoy pegou a carta com certa curiosidade, mas a guardou no bolso e juntamente com seus amigos, saiu em direção a Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Qualquer que fosse o assunto da carta, para seu pai pedir á Severo para entregar, era algo importante.

-FT-

 **Hogwarts - Sala do Diretor**

Alvo estava com os pensamentos a mil. Em cinco minutos, a Ordem se reuniria e poderiam bolar um plano de contingencia, e principalmente, um plano onde a Verum pudesse ser utilizada. Hermione Granger, naquele momento, deixara de ser a doce amiga de Harry Potter, e se tornara a Verum. Uma arma de guerra essencial para a vitoria.

De repente, uma coruja bica sua janela. "Uma coruja oficial? O que será que o ministério quer dessa vez?"

Liberando a coruja e pegando a carta ele começa a ler:

" _Alvo Percival Dumbledore._

 _Venho informar que uma de suas alunas acaba ter uma alteração na guarda. Hermione Jean Granger, após o falecimento de seus pais, de acordo com o testamento dos mesmos, agora passará ter sua guarda assegurada por Morgan Viperinilor e Baltazar Viperinilor – Tios da garota. O ministério já entrou em contato com ambos e eles aguardam o contato da escola para melhores explicações._

 _Atenciosamente..._

 _A.L"_

" _Mais esta! Ainda terei que montar uma comissão para ir visitá-los... embora isto possa ser algo útil..."_

-FT-

 **Quartos de Morgana**

Assim que entrou em seu quarto Hermione desabou a rir.

" _A cara deles era impagável! Eu preciso mostrar estas memórias a papai. Ele vai amar! Ginevra e Ronald praticamente competiam com seus cabelos na cor de seus rostos. Harry estava mais pálido que um vampiro, e Lavander... ah, Lavander... essa nem palavras conseguiu dizer. Circe! Foi perfeito! Eles não esperavam esta minha face! Isso aí! Chega de ser a Hermione bobinha! Eu cresci, eu sou uma Deo agora! E sabe o que? Eu vou treinar! Joana sempre disse que quando estamos animadas devemos usar nosso animo para algo produtivo."._

Mas antes que eles pudessem sair para a biblioteca, uma batida na porta a interrompe.

– Hermione, posso falar com você? – Disse Minerva.

– Claro, professora, entre. – respondeu ela.

Ela entra e vê a garota sentada na cama, porém o coração de Minerva não estava apoiado em compaixão naquele momento. Todos que a conheciam sabiam o que significava aquele olhar.

– Hermione, o que aconteceu naquele salão foi inadmissível. E eu me recuso a acreditar em suas palavras. Você perdeu o juízo? Só porque seus pais morreram isto não te dá o direito!

– _SÓ?_ Perdoe-me professora, mas isto não é um _**só**_ _!_ Eles eram meus pais!

– Hermione, sim, eles morreram. Sim, é uma tragédia. Mas estamos em guerra, minha querida. E não é culpa do seu amigo isto estar acontecendo.

– Me perdoe professora, mas é. Se eu não fosse amiga dele, meus pais estariam vivos!

– Você não pode afirmar isto! – bradou a outra.

– E você não pode negar que é uma grande possibilidade. – rebate ela.

– Seja como for Hermione, você não deveria ter feito o que fez. Você por acaso pensou no seu amigo? Como ele deve estar se sentindo?

– Oh, tadinho do santo Potter. Ele deve estar sofrendo. – Riu a garota desdenhosamente.

– Granger! Menina, você está falando como Snape. – Disse Minerva.

– Talvez ele sempre tivesse razão. Talvez seja eu quem nunca reparou nisso. Eles por acaso pensam em mim? Aliás, alguém nessa merda dessa escola pensa em mim?

– Olhe o vocabulário, Granger! – Repreende Minerva

–Foda-se o vocabulário, senhora! Ontem eu quase fui estuprada e o que o diretor fez e o que a Senhora fez? Nada! Absolutamente nada!

– Ora, não comece com isto, Hermione, o diretor me informou que houve um mal entendido.

– MAL ENTENDIDO! RONALD TENTOU ME ESTUPRAR!

– Isto é o que você diz. – rebate Minerva.

– O QUE EU DIGO? O PROFESSOR SNAPE E A IRMA VIRAM, POR MERLIN!

– Ah sim. Que fontes confiáveis. Snape, que nutre um forte rancor contra o Senhor Weasley e a Pince, que odeia qualquer estudante.

– PARA MIM ELES SÃO MELHORES QUE VOCÊ! – Hermione bradou e Minerva deu um passo para trás, fora como se Hermione houvesse dado um tapa em sua cara.

– Dois meses de detenção e cem pontos a menos da Grifinória . E eu irei aumentar exponencialmente este castigo até que a Senhorita se comporte como uma grifinória e não como uma Sonserina. – Disse Minerva sem piscar, totalmente assustada com a reação de Hermione.

– Pode tirar todos os pontos, não me importo. Não sou mais uma grifinória. Alias, odeio todos vocês. Odeio Ronald. Odeio a senhora, e definitivamente odeio o _Santo_ Potter! – Ela, então, em um ato de raiva, puxa o cachecol da grifinória que estava sobre sua cama, retira sua insígnia de monitora e os joga no chão. – Eu Hermione Jean Granger, renego minha casa. Renego que fui colocada na Grifinória. E sim, eu gostaria de todo meu coração ter sido colocada na Sonserina.

Então a terra se abalou, como um grande terremoto. Uma luz forte começou a surgir dos objetos jogados ao chão. O cachecol que era vermelho e amarelo brilhava e de repente ele foi se modificando... A insígnia também perdeu a sua escrita... E então a terra tremeu novamente, a luz era tão forte que quase não se conseguia enxergar. E finalmente tudo parou.

Hermione e Minerva estavam assombradas. O cachecol havia se tornando verde e prata e a insígnia agora continha o Brasão da Sonserina e a escrita: "Monitora chefe"

– O... Oque? MERLIN! HERMIONE, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Gritou Minerva.

– E... Eu ... Eu não fiz nada. Eu apenas. Apenas...

– Não importa. Vamos para diretoria _imediatamente._

Mas quando Minerva abriu a porta, outro susto.

Elas não estavam mais na torre da grifinória, e sim, nas masmorras. Hogwarts a havia mudado.

– O terremoto. Merlin! – Balbuciou Minerva. E virando para Hermione, ela simplesmente disse – VAMOS, AGORA!

Ambas saíram apressadamente para a sala de Alvo.

- **FT** -

 **Nota AutoraMere** :POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATEM HAHAHAH

Prometo que atualizo o mais rápido possível. Mas e ai? O que será que vai acontecer? NÃO ME MATEM HAHAHA

 **Nota AutoraSof:** Estou de volta, embora temporariamente a fic ficará nas mãos competentes da Mere. Por motivos de cunho pessoal eu estou me afastando um pouco. Mas não se preocupe estarei nos bastidores acompanhando. (E, por favor, não matem a Mere. Ela merece viver. Rsrs) Kiss da Sofi.

 **Nota Beta:** HAHAHAHAHA TOMA, BITCH! Gente, tomei uma birra da Minerva! Eu já tinha do Potter, isso só ajudou. Sonserina é sempre sonserina, NE? É.

Enfim, autora lacrando, melhor cap do mundo haha, beijocas.

MMalfoy

 **Léxico**

Umbrä * Escuridão em romeno

Dulcem *líder em latim

PEDRA OBSIDIANA FLOCOS: Fortifica a pele, cabelos, ossos e articulações. Propriedades: Alerta seu portador contra amigos falsos e perigos que se aproximam. Fisicamente, fortalece a pele, cabelos, ossos, unhas, articulações e coluna vertebral.

 _Signumcantet!_ _ **Do latim marca de corvo**_

 _ **Ezri**_ Do hebraico, significando "ajuda".

 _ **Phila**_ _é um tipo de amor. O Amor deamigo. Fraternal_

Viperinilor do romano Sonserina

 **-FT-**

 **CARTA AOS LEITORES ( as coisas escritas em negrito é da outra autora a Sofia.)**

 **Sakurita1544:** Olá amore. Estou muiiito tentada a matar o Alvo, mas não. Por enquanto vamos ver o que esse veio tem a dizer. Hahaha E estou feliz q esta gostando da fic. _**(Oi flor! Eu já falei pra Mere matar logo, mas ela insiste em ser má rsrs Mas garanto que logo teremos algumas vinganças rsrs Ta bom sem Spoiler rsrs beijinhos)**_

 _ **Bibi Swan Cullen:**_ Espero que esteja gostando... ou pelo menos que não me mate hahah Eu sei que vcs queriam td já mas qual a graça? Hahah Vamos acompanhando a fic. Hahah

 **Liv:** Liv saudades amore! Apareceu! Vou responder td tah Que bom q vc não sumiu! Amo seus reviews! (EU TBM) Então o Lord com a cara q ele tá realmente não dá mas... tom... esse sim eu topo até q sim hahah (UIA TROCANDO O SEVERO, VOU CONTAR!) Para de cusize não troquei o meu marido Sofi ahahah Okay voltando. Quanto ao Ritual, eu amo ritual! E Latim **(Sim Mere o COSMO sabe q vc ama Latim!)** E Alvo odeio eterno hahah fim haha **(Morte ao Veio!)**  
Cara a Bella... gente vcs vao morrer com a bella ainda hahah IRMA COMENSAL PORRA HAHAHA Serio gente a Irma vai ser A surpresa da fic pode crer hahah Agora meu amor a bomba foi nesse cap haha e que bomba! **(PORRA MERE AGORA SO VEM AQUELA MALDITA MUSICA NA CABEÇA RRS)**  
Vou assumir que eu quero que vcs me matem parando aonde eu parei _**(Com certeza!)**_ E sim a Mi é o ser mais fodástico da terra hahah Eu não só tenho empatia, eu ouço meus personagens hahaha **(E o pior é que ouve mesmo, até fala com eles rsrs)** Morg &Sala **( MEU CASAL! Como diria minha filha Rose. Amor mamãe ama vc *-*)** Quanto ao Merlin e Cia... não digo nada... só digo isso... não digo nada **(EU DIGO!)** Diz nada Sofi calada! Hahahah Quanto a Ciça, será esclarecido nos próximos cap. Hahaha **( NÃO É DEPRESSÃO! RSRS CONTEI RSRSR)** Sofia! Okay isso pode falar ahahah O final acho q vc já entendeu q eu amo finais dramáticos hahah então neh hahah E ... **(NÃO ESSA EU FALO MERE! O Lord, vai tomar no cú varias vezes rsrsrs pronto falei! )**

 **Luana Snape:** #Fatum3 Acho que a senhorita gostou então vamos nós? ( **Luh obrigada por td. Por cada momento q vc esteve conversando comigo vc tem me ajudado muito!)**

Primeiro Mog&Salazar Meu shipp! Segundo, Bella e Mione serão a sensação uma hora nessa fic **(spoiler querida? Rsrs)**. Terceiro e Quarto pedindo Spoiler? Hahaha Nop não vou falar. Quinto Alvo... morte... morte ao Alvo. Fim hahah Sexto okay esse spoiler dou. Sim eles são realmente amigos. Lucius é gente boa. . Sétimo **,** Vai a Ciça vai melhorar e ser foda tbm, hahah Oitavo: spoiler de novo não hahah Nono : VC TAVA CERTA HAHAHA ARRAZOU NEH Ahhaha DECIMO: Okay responde o reto Sofi ( **vlw Mere!) A Mi vai ser Divonica Bafuda! Luh vc não acredita o que ela vai aprontar ainda! Agora da Sly meu bem ela vem com td! Decimo segundo: Vou fazer ela dançar... no baile hahah Spoiler sim! Decimo terceiro: OLHA A BOMBA AI FLOR! ARREGACOU NEH RSRS DECIMO QUARTO E ULTIMO: AMO VC!** E EU TBM AMO LU! 

**Tsuki:** Ola! Ficamos felizes por estar gostando da fic desse jeito. **(Eu estou lisonjeada**!) E os Malfoys... cara não sei se dou risada ou choro. Eles são foda. Mas eu acabei gostando deles.

 **AnnaRoseMalfoy:** Aninha 3 Menina quem não chorou não é? Eu me debulhei em lagrimas, ainda mais pq ele estavam ao meu lado dando tchau ( **Eu não chorei... ta caiu uma lagrima mas só rrsr )** Qt a mudança acho que agora o Bicho vai pegar!

 **Izabela Aurum Snape:** Mana não me mata. Hahah A Irma é Foda meu. Relaxa q vcs ainda vao falar muito CARAI IRMA hahahh na fic Fique a vontade de palavrões no proxi review hahah Pq neh eu sei que será necessário. Hahah te amo mana

 **bella_alice_3:** Bellinha! Acho q ela vai perder um pouco da maturidade logo logo hahah **( Pq vc pode dar spoiler e eu não?Logica cade? Chata! Mas Flor espera e verá! A mi vai ser Diva! )** E eu queria ter o poder dela... cara a Mi é A Melhor!

 **CatrinaEvans:** Acho que a parte do Sev deu pra entender... Looogico q não vou falar td pq se não estrago a historia mas... vcs vão ver o q vem pela frente... E mais alguém esta sentindo o SSHG chegando? Hahah **(Flor, acho q agora deu pra sacar? O Sev não é verum, mas tem uma ligação ai rrs** )

 **yane_chu:** Oi amore! Não grite... okay pode gritar hahah Eu sei q o final foi tenso hahah **(Sim ela é má! Eu pedi para ve ela não deu ainda** **)** Acho que grandes coisas vem por ai. E O Severo... ah ele esta beem legal no prox cap hahah **(Chega de ser má por hj? Sim! Rsrs Garanto q o Sev vem com td logo logo)**

 **Saviaferreira:** Que bom q esta gostando. Pq vou te falar a fic consome hahaha Beijinhos

 **Gabsgermano:** Vou responder todos aqui ta?! Primeiro Arrasou nos reviws! Dumble é manipulador pra carai! Odeio ele. Qt ao baile... Senhor! O baile será maravilhoso! Esta td programado já. Hahaha **(Sim ela esta sendo maldosa e Olá florzinha!)** Agora! Vamos falar sobre o esqueci ate q tinha shipp. CHOREI! SERIO MESMO? OWWTI MORRENDO EM 321 MENTIRA AINDA TENHO Q TERMINAR A FIC HAAHAH Mas obrigada pelas palavras serio.

 **BiaWritter:** Owwti, mais uma apaixonada pela fatum! Sou Sofi! **(Eu ví! Q lindo! )** FALEI QUE ALGUEM IA ENTENDER! **( Garota esperta!)** AHAHAHAH SIM! Voldi é descendente de Salazar! Foda neh?! Quanto as pessoas não trouxas, sem muito significado, apenas que eram uma família trouxa, como ela trouxe os pais ela teria que matar um casal igualmente. Para vida uma morte. **(Dramático, mas verdadeiro, é a balança da vida)**

 **Renea:** O que falar sobre a musica do cap anterior? Uma paixão. Amo demais. Hahah Cara chama o hades, ele é meu chapa! Hahah Troco altas ideias com ele Afinal ele é meu tio hahah **( E MEU PAI! Rsr Sim sou filha de Hades! )** Cara fico imaginando agora, se ela quis chamar Hades para o final do cap anterior, quem ela vai chamar agora Sofi? **ZEUS! RSRS CHAMA O OLIMPO TODO PQ A PORRA TA SERIA!**

 **Aos que estão acompanhando ou favoritaram a fic:**

Renea/ Lyrica Vascenchin/ PaulaSocorro/ estellitaichi/ juju black/ Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Suh Domingues/ Tina Filha de Poseidon/Akemi Nagatani/ Ava Black /Luana Snape,/ Gabsgermano/ Bibi Swan Cullen/ Tatacarlinha/ Suzi Fanfics/ sakurita1544 /Linda Snape/ MaahZinhaah/ Liv/ Mikipetrova/ Miris FNT/ driellealves77/Lyrica Vascenchin/ Leyla Poth/Alice Liddell/Katita Malfoy/ Izabela Aurum Snape/ Carolaine Marques/ Martthaynnie Parkewacle/ Patrícia Kelly Ferreira/ Suh Domingues/ Saviaferreira / Mia Oliv / Iza Evans Snape/ Izabele Lopes/ ingridwt/ Lady Clara/ Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Martthaynnie Parkewacle/ Queen Targaryen/ Angelique Lewis/ Tsuki/ Filha do mar/ Carolaine Marques/ Patrícia Kelly Ferreira/ Suh Domingues/ Lady Clara/ PaulaSocorro/ danicxpotter/ juju black/Niinha/Renea/ Lari Toledo/Stefany Campbell Targaryen/Angelique Lewis/Queen Targaryen/kesia/Nymph Erin Pendragon/BiaWritter/ bella_alice_3/ CatrinaEvans/ AnnaRoseMalfoy/ yane_chu/ Iza Evans Snape/ Emaluela/ kesia/ / Lady Queen/ Lari Toledo/ The Queen Sweet Natty/ PaulaSocorro)

 **A todos os que leram e não deixaram review e aqueles que estão seguindo esta fic. Os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos e meus big beijos.**

 **Peço que se puderem deixem sim, um review ou venham falar comigo. É muito ruim escrever e não saber o que seus leitores pensam. Além do que seu nome estará na fic, e é tão bom ver seu nome em um cap. Eterniza o momento... rsrs Mas desde já obrigado!**


	12. Cap 9,1O acaso é uma palavra sem sentido

**...**

" **O acaso é uma palavra sem sentido. Nada pode existir sem causa."**

 **Voltaire**

 **No capitulo anterior...**

– O... Oque? MERLIN! HERMIONE, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Gritou Minerva.

– E... Eu ... Eu não fiz nada. Eu apenas. Apenas...

– Não importa. Vamos para diretoria _imediatamente._

Mas quando Minerva abriu a porta, outro susto.

Elas não estavam mais na torre da grifinória, e sim, nas masmorras. Hogwarts a havia mudado.

– O terremoto. Merlin! – Balbuciou Minerva. E virando para Hermione, ela simplesmente disse – VAMOS, AGORA!

Ambas saíram apressadamente para a sala de Alvo.

Alvo e Severo estavam conversando. Eles não sabiam exatamente o que fazer a partir de agora. A atitude de Hermione no almoço havia deixado ambos assustados. Alvo não imaginava que ela pudesse se voltar contra os próprios amigos. E Severo... Bem, Severo não sabia o que mais poderia acontecer. Tudo o que ele sabia sobre Hermione Granger em poucas horas acabaram desmoronando diante dos seus olhos. Ambos estavam tentando imaginar o que seria após estes acontecimentos quando a porta da sala de Alvo abruptamente é aberta e uma Minerva McGonagall entra arrastando pelo braço uma Hermione assustada.

 _"Meu Merlin o que é isso?"_ – Minerva o que... – Ele começa, mas ela não o deixa terminar sua frase.

– Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore, ou você dá um jeito nisso ou eu não sei o que eu farei. – Disse Minerva, empurrando Hermione sentada na poltrona em frente ao Diretor.

– Minerva, por Merlin, mulher, se acalme. – Disse Severo. _"E por Merlin, Deixe Essa menina em paz! Nós precisamos dela!"_

– Severo, cale-se, porque de alguma forma isso deve ser culpa sua também – Disse ela rispidamente a Severo.

" _Vai começar..."_ E revirando os olhos, diz – Ora do que irá me acusar agora Minerva?

– Acusar? Eu não acuso Severo, eu sei! De alguma forma você contaminou a menina, tenho certeza disso. Ou você ou algum dos seus, provavelmente aquele moleque Malfoy. – Disse ela elevando o tom de voz.

– Ora Minerva pare de ser...

– SILÊNCIO! – Bradou Alvo, fazendo com que todos se calassem.

– Agora Minerva, será que você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? Porque você veio a minha sala tão desesperadamente trazendo uma _aluna_ da forma que fez? _– "E Principalmente a menina que tem as nossas vidas nas mãos? Maldição Minerva, pare com isso imediatamente!"_

– Alvo, após a incrível cena que a Senhorita aqui protagonizou, eu fui até ela para colocar um pouco de juízo na mente dela, coisa que foi impossível, já que ela provavelmente perdeu todo o juízo que tinha. Mas, quando eu ia rigorosamente penaliza-la, ela de alguma forma, e não me pergunte qual, fez um feitiço e bem... Merlin, eu nunca vi isso antes, Alvo! Estávamos em uma hora discutindo, na outra a sala começou a tremer. A _tremer_ Alvo! E então o brasão dela de monitora mudou... E... Merlin, Alvo, ela mudou de casa! Ela saiu da Grifinória! E MAIS! O QUARTO DELA MUDOU! ALVO, POR CIRCE, O QUARTO DELA SAIU DA TORRE E AGORA ESTA NAS MASMORRAS! COMO ISSO É POSSIVEL!? – Minerva estava histérica. Ela não conseguia se controlar. Todo o seu autocontrole se esvairá.

" _O QUE? O que faço agora? Pense, Alvo! Primeiro, devo acalmar a Minerva, depois acalmar a Granger, depois, acalmar o Severo... E quem vai me acalmar? Merlin me ajude! Meu plano está indo pelo ralo! "_ Alvo então disse lentamente, sem deixar sua confusão ser notada. – Acho que todos nós deveríamos nos sentar e nos acalmar.

–ACALMAR, ALVO!? –Disse Minerva, como se fosse reiniciar toda a história, mas foi interrompida por ele.

– Minerva, eu entendo seu desespero, afinal, isso nunca aconteceu. Mas, se você não conseguir sair deste estado catatônico, vou ter que pedir para se retirar. – Disse ele severamente, arrancando um olhar maligno de Minerva que simplesmente sentou-se calada. – Muito bem, Hermione, será que você poderia nos contar o que aconteceu?

– Mas eu lhe disse Alvo! – Disse Minerva, ainda revoltada.

– Eu sei que disse, Minerva, mas gostaria de ouvir a Senhorita Granger. – Disse ele a bruxa, e olhando para Hermione, acrescentou – Minha querida, você poderia?

– Cla... Claro Senhor. –Hermione se endireitou na cadeira. Naquele momento, todos repararam que não estavam de ante de uma jovem qualquer, a postura dela havia mudado. Não, eles não estavam falando com uma adolescente, e sim como uma mulher. – Bem, como a professora disse, estávamos discutindo sobre meu ponto de vista dos recentes acontecimentos. Nossa discussão acabou ficando acalorada – com esse comentário a professora bufou contrariada, mas ninguém na verdade deu importância – Eu lhe garanto diretor, eu não fiz magia nenhuma.

– MENTIRA! VOCÊ FEZ ALGUMA COISA. – Disse Minerva a interrompendo, convicta.

– Mas eu não fiz! – Respondeu Hermione na hora, a raiva novamente crescendo.

– Minerva, silêncio! – Disse Alvo rispidamente – Continue Hermione.

– Bem... Então eu apenas... Eu disse que desejava não estar na Grifinória. – As próximas palavras dela saíram quase como se fosse uma revelação, e seus olhos se arregalaram – Na verdade, eu disse que eu renegava estar naquela casa. Disse, exatamente assim: Eu Hermione Jean Granger, renego minha casa. Renego que fui colocada na Grifinória. E sim, eu gostaria de todo meu coração ter sido colocada na Sonserina. Mas, diretor, eu não imaginei que isso fosse possível! Eu não fiz...

– Claro que não minha querida. – Disse Alvo e antes que Minerva dissesse algo, ele acrescentou – TODOS nós sabemos que você não fez nada. Mas seria possível que você me desse à liberdade de eu mesmo ver os acontecimentos? Eu estou tentando entender o que se passou. – _"Como ela pôde simplesmente mudar de casa? Será mesmo que os Verums têm esse poder? Eu preciso entender... e principalmente, entender o que eu vou fazer com essa menina. Merlin, se eu não fizer algo direito eu vou perder essa guerra! Maldita seja Minerva!"_

– O senhor diz Legilimência? – Questiona ela.

– Sim, a menos que você não se sinta confortável.

– Ou esconda algo... – Minerva murmura baixo.

– Eu não escondo nada. – disse Hermione, fria. _"Na verdade eu escondo muito! E agora?"_

– Talvez... – Disse Severo, se pronunciando pela primeira vez até agora – Talvez, Granger ficaria mais confortável se apenas retirássemos a memoria e usássemos a penseira. Assim Minerva poderá ver com os próprios olhos também. _"E eu também. Como é possível que ela tenha mudado de casa? Se bem que eu já não sei mais o que pensar de Hermione Granger"_

–Brilhante, Severo! –Disse Alvo _"Merlin, porque eu não pensei nisso?!"_ – Hermione você sabe como funciona?

– Sim senhor. – Respondeu ela. _"Snape, te devo uma!"_

– Muito bem – disse ele, dando a volta na mesa e se aproximando dela. Com um simples Accio a penseira surgiu e foi colocada na escrivaninha a frente de todos. Parando do lado dela com a varinha em seu templo. – Muito bem, minha filha, basta pensar no momento que você quer que venha a memória.

Então um fio prata começou a sair da têmpora dela até a memória inteira estar na varinha dele.

– Muito bem, minha querida, você espera um momento? – Disse Alvo a ela.

– Claro senhor.

Então Severo, Alvo e Minerva se curvaram e mergulharam suas cabeças no líquido.

Cinco minutos depois, eles retornaram. Alvo e Severo trocavam olhares, já Minerva, se sentou, mas sua cara era pior do que antes.

– Hermione, o que presenciamos não tem precedentes nesta escola. Mas antes de dizer exatamente o que faremos será que eu posso fazer uns testes com você? – ao ver a cara de desconfiança da menina ele acrescenta–Hermione, como sabe sou o diretor desta escola, e como eu disse, isto nunca aconteceu, eu preciso ter certeza que é o que eu estou pensando mesmo.

– Claro senhor. – Ela disse, com receio na voz.

Ele então empunha a varinha para ela e diz: – _"Verum aperiat, abscondi non possunt. Ostende domuiquae fides Hogwarts" –_ Imediatamente a mente de Hermione traduziu "Revele a verdade que não pode ser oculta. Mostra sua lealdade e a casa que pertence".

Uma luz começou a brilhar ao redor de Hermione. Ela então levantou seu braço e viu que ao redor dele havia uma nuvem, que a recobria. Uma luz verde.

– Minerva, Severo. Vocês outorgam este teste?

– Sim. – Ambos disseram, embora Minerva ainda estivesse contrariada.

Uma luz dourada então saiu da varinha de Alvo, e se transformou em um rolo de pergaminho, o qual ele guardou.

– Alvo, minha parte esta feita, eu vou me retirar. – Minerva disse acenando para ele e sem dizer mais uma palavra, se retirou.

Após a saída de Minerva, Alvo tomou a palavra – Bem, feito isso, agora vamos conversar, Hermione. – Disse ele se sentando.

– Creio que deva estar se perguntando o que foi isto. Bem, como você rapidamente deve ter reparado, Hogwarts ouviu seu pedido. Nunca houve isto, mas aparentemente você foi à primeira. O feitiço que você viu é para atestarmos a classificação de algum aluno. Às vezes alguns dos pais não ficam satisfeitos com a casa de seus filhos, então este feitiço atesta a classificação, mostrando a idoneidade da classificação. No seu caso minha filha, ele atestou que realmente você mudou de casa, passando de grifinória a Sonserina. – Se virando para Severo, ele continua – Severo, creio que tenha reconhecido o local pela penseira, então,por favor, acompanhe a Senhorita Granger até o quarto dela. E talvez seja sábio fazer uma reunião com os alunos de sua casa, para evitar maiores escanda-los. E se possível que o monitor ajude-a na transição.

– Sim, Alvo.

– Muito bem. Hermione, Severo irá lhe chamar e levará para uma reunião ao seu novo salão comunal. Peço que até lá não saia de seu quarto. Durante o jantar eu irei fazer o comunicado oficial de sua mudança. Creio que por hora seja isto. Severo acompanhe-a e quando terminar, já sabe aonde me encontrar. _– "Eu preciso pensar, preciso convocar a Ordem, no Largo Grimmauld de preferência, e mais do que nunca, preciso de uma bebida"._

Dito isto, Severo se levanta, e para surpresa de Hermione, ele oferece a mão dela para que ela levante. Assim que ela o faz, ele se afasta, se vira e ela o acompanha em direção as masmorras. Os alunos que passavam ou a olhavam como se tivessem pena dela, ou simplesmente aceleravam os passos para não ficar próximo ao professor. Ambos iam em silêncio, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos.

Quando finalmente chegaram em frente a porta dos aposentos dela, Severo falou:

– Senhorita, eu volto daqui a meia hora. – Disse ele arrancando um aceno de Hermione. Ele já ia sair, quando sua razão pareceu ir pelos ares, e ele disse:

– Você se arrepende? – Questiona ele deixando-a confusa.

– Você se refere à mudança de casa, a briga com a professora ou com meus ex-amigos? – Replica ela.

Ele levanta a sobrancelha para ela.

– Embora devo admitir que a cena que vi com Minerva causou-me uma enorme curiosidade, me refiro a mudança de casa.

– Não. Eu não me arrependo. – Disse Hermione, suprindo um sorriso fraco que insistia sair, mas ela não permitira, Não ainda.

Ele apenas acenou para ela esse virou, porém, antes que ela entrasse, ele a chamou.

– Ah... Senhorita Granger?

– Sim, professor?

–Dez pontos para Sonserina por finalmente conseguir me surpreender. – Após esta frase, ele sai deixando para trás uma Hermione atônita, porém dessa vez o sorriso não foi suprido, afinal, quantos anos ela esperou esta frase dele...

-FT -

 **Aposentos do Monitor da Sonserina.**

Draco Malfoy estava sozinho sentado em sua cama com a carta de seu pai na mão. As palavras da carta de seu pai não saiam da cabeça dele. O fato dele se tornar comensal, não era algo que ele não sabia que aconteceria uma hora. Ele já havia nascido com este destino traçado. Ele já havia acostumado com a ideia de que, mesmo não sendo tão favorável com algumas atitudes, ele teria que servir ao Lord. Seu pai já havia lhe ensinado e o preparado para o dia em que ele teria que tomar a Marca. Sabia que seria uma solenidade, e que iria inevitavelmente a primeira de muitas dores que sofreria. Não, não era este o fato que tirava o sono de Draco Malfoy.

O fato era o pedido que seu pai havia lhe feito, a forma que seu pai falou e principalmente, o desgosto de ter que obedecer a seu pai.

 _"Eu Draco Malfoy, terei que me tornar amigável com a sangue- ruim? Eu terei que conquistá-la... Eu terei que obedecer ao que ela falar? Como meu pai pode me pedir isto? Ela é uma sangue-ruim! E mais ela é um Grifinória! Eu JAMAIS irei me sujeitar a uma sangue-ruim! Sou um MALFOY. Os Malfoys não se rebaixam. Se não fosse pelo escândalo de ontem eu acharia que meu pai perdeu a sanidade. Mas... Ela renegou Potter... terminou com tocha humana... e sim... por Merlin! Ela está incrivelmente sexy. É inegável que algo mudou... mas o que? Primeiro ela muda completamente, depois meu pai fala que irei tomar a marca e então ele me pede isto? O que Raios está acontecendo? Será que o padrinho sabe de algo...? Mas se soubesse será que ele iria falar para mim? O padrinho é tão chato. Ele sempre fica sabendo de tudo e nunca compartilha... eu sempre consigo tirar coisas do meu pai, mas o padrinho... é um túmulo."_ Suspirando, ele se senta mais retamente na cama. _"Mas mesmo que me seja contrário, eu vou ter que obedecer. Quando meu pai pede algo, ele não pede... ele manda. Assim como a Marca. Eu nunca tive opção, e não vai ser agora que eu terei. Afinal, receber a Marca não era algo ruim... Se pensar pelo lado bom, é claro. Eu seria ainda mais respeitado, faria parte de algo maior do que eu mesmo... e principalmente traria honra aos meus pais. Mas, bem, quanto a Granger, pode não ser tão ruim como seria antes... Posso até ser "amiguinho" da sangue-ruim, mas não vai passar disso. Não posso me contaminar com uma sangue ruim. Amigos, até vai. E Merlim, ainda terei que falar para aqueles dois atrapalhados do Crabbe e Goyle não me estorvar. E ainda tem a Pansy... essa vai dar trabalho. Ela sempre acha que pode mandar em mim, que é minha namorada. Ah até parece. Se, eu digo SE eu tivesse que namorar alguém, seria Makenna Dolohov, filha do Antonio Dolohov. Primeiro, por ela ser filha de um bruxo respeitável, segundo, porque ELA é uma bruxa respeitável. Eu jamais firmaria uma aliança com uma mulher que fica com qualquer homem, e o pior se vangloria disso. Não! Minha esposa será uma mulher inteligente, perspicaz e que sabe se portar. Mesmo que fosse mandona como é."_

Antes que ele pudesse continuar seu pensamento, sua lareira acendeu e a voz de seu professor apareceu:

– Draco, reúna os alunos na sala comunal em quinze minutos. Reunião urgente. – Então a voz some.

 _"Ora, mais essa!"_ Pensa ele se levantando e indo para a sala comunal.

-FT-

 **Quarto de Hermione.**

Hermione entrou em seu quarto, ainda meio atordoada com os acontecimentos atuais. Ela precisava pesquisar, e principalmente, falar com seus pais. Ela teria que ir até ao quarto e... _"ORAS! E agora? Como vou ao quarto de mamãe?"_

Instantaneamente a parede do quarto se ilumina e a porta aparece. Se aproximando, ela reparou que os desenhos da porta haviam mudado. Agora, havia um terceiro desenho. Um Leopardo estava calmamente deitado, enrolado nele havia a cobra e sobre ambos a águia estendia suas asas como sinal de proteção. Rapidamente ela conseguiu entender os desenhos. Eles eram uma família agora, não importa o que os outros pensassem dela dali pra frente, seus pais a apoiariam incondicionalmente.

Saindo deste momento contemplativo, ela desceu as escadas e assim que abriu a porta, viu Lyse e esperando.

– Senhorita, a senhora Morgana pediu para avisar que ela estará aqui à noite. Ela e o senhor Salazar.

– E agora? O que devo fazer?

–Bem – Disse a elfa, mexendo na roupinha e olhando para baixo– Lyse pode levar um recado, se a senhorita quiser.

– Isso Lyse! Eu vou escrever agora, e você, por favor, leve a ela. – Ela foi atrás de um pergaminho e uma pena, começou a escrever a carta e quando acabou deu a Lyse.

" _Bem agora é esperar que mamãe responda. Enquanto isso,vou tomar um banho, o professor falou que levaria meia hora para voltar, então, deixe-me aproveitar um pouco da calma antes que venha a tormenta."_

-FT-

 **Salão Comunal da Sonserina**

Todos os alunos estavam esperando o professor chegar, a fofoca corria solta. Ninguém entendia o que era tão urgente, afinal, nenhum dos alunos havia ido para diretoria dessa vez, ou transgredido algo tão grave.

Finalmente o Severo entrou na sala, e todos se calaram.

– Todos devem estar se perguntando por que da reunião urgente, e antes que comecem as justificativas, não vim aqui para punir ninguém.

Uma onda de alivio transpassou em muitos alunos presentes, porém também deixou vários curiosos. Inclusive Draco Malfoy. Que estava com a cabeça a mil. _"Primeiro meu pai, agora isso? Mas que MERDA ESTA ACONTECENDO?"_

– Esta tarde houve uma ocorrência um tanto inusitada, e que requererá de nossa casa uma atitude impar e o mais importante, _união_. Nossa casa tem que ser unida neste momento, qualquer elo fraco pode nos desmoronar perante as outras casas. – Os alunos começam a murmurar, porém, com apenas uma levantada de sobrancelha, Severo retomou a atenção. – Hermione Granger foi transferida para Sonserina, a partir de hoje ela será colega de casa de vocês.

Um berro foi ouvido, provavelmente de Pansy Parkinson, e várias vozes se elevaram.

– Silêncio! Uma palavra a mais e pontos serão retirados! – Disse Severo – Sei que muitos estão assustados com esta noticia, porém, é um fato. Hermione Granger agora é de nossa casa, e por este motivo eu evoco para toda casa Sonserina o _Praesidio_ para Senhorita Granger.

Outra onda de caras assustadas surgiu. Há muitos anos que ninguém precisou usar o _Praesidio_ dentro da própria casa.

– Senhor Malfoy e Senhorita Dolohov, por favor, me acompanhem, o resto pode voltar aos afazeres diários.

-FT-

 **Quarto de Hermione.**

Hermione havia conseguido sair do banho, com certa relutância, já que a água estava maravilhosa, e estava se trocando quando Lyse retornou.

– Senhorita Mi, a Senhora Morgana pediu para te entregar isto – Disse ela entregando uma carta – E o Senhor Salazar pediu para entregar este– Entregando uma caixa de veludo a ela e logo em seguida saindo do quarto deixando-a sozinha.

Hermione sentou-se na cama e abriu a carta.

"Querida Filha,

Seu pai e eu ficamos assustados com a novidade que nos contou, entretanto não preciso nem dizer que seu pai esta praticamente cantando de orgulho, não é?! Afinal de contas agora você pertence a casa dele. Mas vou deixar que ele diga algo no final da carta, isso é, _se ele parar de puxar o papel!_

Quanto às perguntas que fez:

Primeiro de tudo, não. Isso não altera Muito nossos planos.

Mas eu preciso que você mantenha a calma, postura e principalmente o _controle_. Tenho certeza que os companheiros de casa sua irão te ajudar, se não por bem, com certeza Voldemort irá fazer algo. Mas eu e seu pai pedimos para que você tente achar alguém para te ajudar, algum aluno, de preferência. Neste momento, quanto mais aliados você fizer, melhor.  
Seu pai e eu infelizmente ainda não iremos te encontrar hoje, minha querida, assim como aconteceu com você, houveram imprevistos. Espero que entenda que estamos fazendo nosso melhor para nos encontrarmos rapidamente.

Bem, é isso. Qualquer coisa não hesite em mandar Lyse nos encontrar. E, filha, aproveite.

Beijos de Mamãe.

Agora, escreve Salazar!

 _Obrigada, Mog._

 _Bem, minha filha, como sua mãe lhe disse, eu estou muito orgulhoso de você. Como minha herdeira, eu fico contente que finalmente esteja na casa aonde foi predestinada a estar. Sempre soube que você seria mais adepta a Sonserina. Sua personalidade mudou, minha filha, você deixou de ser uma menininha e agora é uma mulher de fibra, e apenas a nossa casa poderá entender seu novo lado. Entender e ajudar. Porque agora sim eu tenho certeza que terá aliados bons. E se não forem de inicio, podemos sempre fazer com que sejam.  
Dito isso, eu suponho que você merece algo para comemorar. Estou enviando pela Lyse um presente. É um anel que gostaria muito que usasse em seu dedo indicador da mão esquerda. Vou lhe explicar porque usar especificamente neste lugar. O dedo indicador ajuda a impulsionar o poder de liderança, já a mão esquerda ajuda a liberar os impulsos da magia das trevas. Sim, minha filha, este anel será de muita utilidade para você.  
Ele é ajustável a você e apenas a você. Ninguém nunca conseguirá tirá-lo a força, e caso você precise de ajuda, ele ira fornecer a nós (eu e sua mãe) a sua localização precisa, e nos a ajudaremos. _

_Além disso, se você prestar atenção, dentro no anel, há gravado um símbolo: O infinito._

 _Essa é a parte que sua mãe mais ama. Significa que algo que não tem começo e não tem fim. Assim como nosso amor por você, que pode ter sido acaso ou simplesmente destino, mas nossa família hoje esta completa por você. Apenas por você.  
Agora chega de melação, mocinha. Beijos, papai."_

Após ler a carta, Hermione abriu a caixa de veludo, dentro havia um lindo anel de ouro branco com uma esmeralda no centro, e vinte pontos de diamantes cravejados. Os encontros dos diamantes formam um coração em ambos os lados da esmeralda.  
Hermione pegou silenciosamente o anel, e colocou no dedo, assim que o pôs, a voz de Salazar ecoou pela sala: _"Parabéns, minha filha, tenho muito orgulho de você"._

Lágrimas silenciosas corriam pelos olhos de Hermione. Nunca ela imaginou que pudesse ser tão feliz como esta estava se sentindo agora.

Então, uma batida em sua porta, estava na hora.

Do lado de fora, Severo Snape, estava esperando com Draco Malfoy e outra moça que Hermione nunca havia reparado. Ela tinha por volta do meu tamanho, seus olhos eram um tom de castanho mais escuros que os meus e seus cabelos eram lisos e tinham o mesmo tom de seus olhos. Ela usava um vestido preto de manga de renda. Roupa que contrastava com a de Draco que usava uma blusa branca e a capa Sonserina por cima.

– Bem, senhorita Granger, todos os Sonserinos agora sabem de sua nova casa. Eu tenho uma reunião, porém, deixarei ao encargo do Senhor Malfoy e Senhorita Dolohov para lhe explicar como funcionam as coisas na nossa casa. Porém, antes de tudo preciso fazer as formalidades.

Severo retira a varinha, toca na cabeça dela e evoca

– _Exspectata e Prosapia. Disceremysteria Slytherins!_ – Mentalmente ela traduziu: _"Bem-vindo a Família. Aprenda os segredos Sonserinos."_ Uma áurea a recobriu dos pés a cabeça, como outra pele no seu corpo, e então os sentimentos desapareceram.

– Muito bem. Confio que o Senhor Malfoy possa te explicar tudo isso. Sugiro que vão para sala de reuniões. Se me dão licença, eu tenho um compromisso. – ele simplesmente virou e saiu.

Virando para Draco ela questionou.

–Sala de reuniões?

– Claro Granger, ou você acha que só vocês tem uma sala precisa? – Ela apenas levantou a sobrancelha e rindo deste gesto, ele continuou – Seja Bem-vinda a Sonserina, Granger, vamos.

 **-FT-**

 **Largo Grimmauld, 12**

Alvo havia convocado uma reunião de emergência, Minerva foi, porém contrariada.

Assim que eles chegaram, a sala ficou em completo silêncio. Todos estavam preocupados, já que, raramente se fazia uma reunião de urgência. Sentando-se a ponta, Alvo da inicio a reunião.

\- Queridos amigos, sei que estão todos preocupados, então, irei direto ao assunto. Severo me trouxe uma informação nova que mudará o rumo da guerra. Creio que muitos aqui, se não todos, já conhecem a historia da família Verum. – vendo a resposta afirmativa nos olhares ele continua – Pois bem, venho hoje dizer que temos um novo Verum em nosso meio.

Dito isto, houve um tumulto de _"como?" "isto é impossível_ ", Minerva que estava quieta naquele momento arregalou os olhos, sua mão foi à boca tamanha era a surpresa, então sua voz sobressaiu à multidão.

\- Por favor, não diga que... Como pode?– questiona ela.

\- Sim, Minerva. Agora você entendeu?

\- O que? Quem, Alvo? – Disse Molly Weasley, com os olhos arregalados e as mãos no colo.

– A Verum que estamos falando é Hermione Jean Granger. – Esta frase foi seguida de mais comentários e murmúrios.

Quando novamente Minerva interrompe.

\- Amigos, eu seria a primeira a dizer que Alvo está louco, como disseram alguns aqui, mas, devo admitir que isto explicaria muitas coisas...

\- Como assim, Minerva? É impossível que a nossa Hermione seja uma Verum. – questiona Molly, com aquele sorriso que remeteria a calma aos estados em guerra.

\- Na verdade não, Molly. Como todos sabem, para ser um Verum, não é necessário ser um sangue puro. Basta apenas que a magia a escolha. Há alguns dias ando observando minha pupila, e devo dizer que ela mudou da água para o vinho. Sua aparência mudou, ela se tornou mais _atraente_ de repente.

\- Ora, Minerva, você sabe que ela esta na fase da puberdade... - rebateu Molly, ganhando como resposta aquele terrível e famoso olhar de Minerva.

\- Eu dou aulas em Hogwarts Molly, obviamente eu sei o que é a puberdade. Mas não é apenas isto...

Molly a interrompe novamente – Então, Minerva, você deve saber que garotas mudam, elas crescem...

\- Pelo que eu saiba, Molly... – disse Severo que havia chego há poucos minutos, mas estava discretamente acompanhando a conversa – Em sua puberdade, você não ganhou em um dia um par de seios invejável, coxas torneadas e se tornou o sonho de consumo de todo homem. Se não me engano, com você, foram sardas e espinhas... Mas ao contrario de você, aparentemente " _da noite para o dia"_ a senhorita Granger saiu de uma jovem para o nível de mulher atraente, e isto foi pura magia. Não há formas naturais de isto acontecer.

As palavras de Severo silenciaram a todos e uma sutil tosse de Alvo chamou atenção de todos para ele novamente.

\- Como eu estava falando, a senhorita Granger, é a nova Verum. E o que poderia ser um motivo de alegria, hoje, se tornou um motivo de preocupação.

\- E porque isto, Alvo? Ela é amiga de Potter, já está do nosso lado. – Questiona Arthur Weasley, tenso.

\- Exatamente por isto. Aparentemente eles deixaram de ser " _amiguinhos_ ", como você mesmo citou, Arthur. Já que, conforme todos viram no jornal, ela acaba de perder seus pais e culpa Potter por isto – Disse Severo.

\- Ora, que absurdo, Severo, Harry não tem culpa de nada! – rebate Molly, em defesa do menino.

– Mas não é o que ela pensa. Alias se quer mesmo saber as palavras exatas dela foram: " _Harry Potter_ ; _Meu querido-testa rachada, Eu sinceramente espero que você morra._ " – Isso tirou suspiros de horror de toda a sala. E voltando-se para Minerva, ele acrescentou – E Minerva, creio que agora seja sua ex-pupila não é?! Ou sua raiva já passou?

– Severo, creio que não seja o momento para isso. – Disse ela quase como gaguejando.

– Ao contrário Minerva creio que seja a hora perfeita, afinal, não foi você mesma que me acusou de ter manipulado ela? Ou melhor dizendo, ter _contaminado a menina_ como você mesma disse.

– Eu não sabia de todas informações, Severo! Por Merlin! Como eu ia adivinhar que ela era uma Verum e com um simples desejo ela poderia mudar de casa de Hogwarts como quem troca de roupa!? – Gritou Minerva.

Todos na sala ficaram estáticos, não se ouvia um pio sequer.

Então o pigarro de Alvo se fez presente

\- Bem já que os dois amavelmente tocaram no assunto, essa era a segunda coisa que eu iria comunicar a todos. Embora eu ia informar primeiramente a comissão da escola.– Acrescentou ele olhando severamente aos professores.– Hermione Granger não mais pertence a casa Grifinória, agora ela pertence a casa Sonserina.

A voz de um auror foi ouvida, como de muitos outros, se questionando como isso foi possível.

– Bem, todos nos sabemos que uma vez o aluno selecionado para casa, não há mudança. Inclusive temos o teste _fides Hogwarts_ para garantir que não houve qualquer magia negra envolvida e que o aluno foi corretamente colocado na sua devida casa _,_ e sim Alastor eu fiz e verificou a veracidade da mudança da menina. Aparentemente a Senhorita Granger decidiu que não queria mais pertencer aquela casa e a escola aceitou o desejo dela.

– Mas Alvo, como isso é possível? Ninguém nunca mudou de casa! – Exclama Molly ainda assustada com os acontecimentos.

– Assim como ninguém nunca renegou a casa que pertencia. – responde Severo.

– Ela o que? – Exclama Molly.

– Ela renegou a casa, Molly. – responde Minerva quase como um sussurro.

– Oh Minnie, você deve estar arrasada! – Diz Molly abraçando a outra.

Alvo novamente pigarreou chamando atenção.

– E devido a essa mudança, e a nova situação de Hermione, é que eu estou pedindo o reforço para a proteção dela. Pois Tom fez a estratégia certa e agora ela se não tutoreada corretamente poderá cair em mãos erradas

\- Alvo, aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado já sabe sobre a ela ser uma Verum? – Questiona Arthur.

\- Infelizmente sim. Segundo Severo, ele foi informado hoje, e exatamente por isto estamos aqui. Temos de protegê-la a todo custo. E, infelizmente, ela terá que ser colocada para dentro da ordem – Molly já iria debater, mas a mão de Alvo a interrompe– Molly, sei sobre seus receios de colocar as crianças para Ordem, mas a situação mudou. Ela terá que se juntar a nós. Precisamos contar com ela agora.

\- Alvo – disse Alastor Moody– Já que ninguém até agora perguntou, eu irei. E se ela se voltar contra nós?

\- Alastor, não creio que isto ocorra. Ela esta sem rumo neste momento, mas eu creio que...

\- Alvo– Disse Moody, mais efusivamente – Vamos supor que o mundo não é tão cor de rosa como você imagina. Se ela não nos apoiar, o que faremos?

Olhando profundamente nos olhos de Moody, ele responde:

\- Então nós teremos que matá-la.

\- ALVO! – Grita Minerva, Molly e surpreendendo a todos, Severo.

\- NÃO, ouçam a todos. Se "na remota possibilidade" – fixando seu olhar em Alastor – Hermione Granger se voltar contra nós, teremos que matá-la. Não podemos correr o risco de termos a solta outro Grindelwald. – recebendo um aceno de Moody, ele continua sua fala, agora olhando para os demais– Mas, não se preocupem, isto não ocorrerá. Tenho fé na menina. _"E no plano que eu acabo de bolar"_ Agora vamos pensar em uma forma de protegê-la.

 **-FT-**

 **Masmorras**

Eles caminharam em direção à sala comunal da Sonserina, porém uns dois metros antes, Draco parou. Para uma pessoa qualquer, seria apenas uma parede. Porém, assim que Draco se colocou a frente, uma porta apareceu, e ele pediu para que ela entrasse primeiro.  
Assim que entrou, ela pode ver que realmente que de fato agora ela estava na casa certa: A sala trazia um toque do rústico e do moderno. Ela estava iluminada por um lustre de candelabro marrom bem ao centro. O chão de piso frio branco possuía um tapete marrom que acompanhava as paredes de pedra. Ao redor da sala havia pendurado nas paredes candelabros acesos. Dando um clima mais natural que lembram uma vida no campo, trazendo uma paz, porém não deixando de transmitir seriedade que uma sala de reuniões deve trazer. Ao centro uma mesa de reuniões oval de cor tabaco, com sete cadeiras estofadas ao redor. E sobre a mesa, três xicaras de chá postos.

Draco sentou-se na ponta, e Makenna ao seu lado direito. " _Será que eles estão juntos? Eu nunca soube que Malfoy tinha uma namorada..."_

– Ora Granger vai sentar-se ou vai ficar aí parada? – Questiona ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Ora Draco deixa a menina ver o lugar – falou Makenna, pela primeira vez – Se eu me lembro bem, você é um dos que acham o ambiente daqui maravilhoso. – ela então puxou a cadeira ao lado dela para que Hermione se sentasse. – Mas, venha... Sente-se aqui.

Hermione então se sentou, embora ainda se mantivesse em alerta, ela começou a criar uma simpatia pela menina ao seu lado.

– Bem, Granger... – Começou Draco, tomando a palavra.

– Hermione. – Disse ela interrompendo ele, o que levou a uma nova arqueada de sobrancelha dele – Bem, já que agora estou mudando de casa, acho válido deixarmos nossa rivalidade para trás.

– Muito bem, _Hermione_. Afinal agora você é nossa companheira de casa, devemos manter a cordialidade, só não espere que eu vá ser como Potter ou Weasley, porque isso não vai acontecer.

– Na verdade, Draco – Disse ela frisando o nome dele – Eu espero que você seja exatamente o oposto deles. Potter e Weasley para mim, eu desejo mortos.

– Então as coisas realmente mudaram? – Questiona ele.

– Bem, se mudar de casa não for uma prova suficiente disso, eu não sei o que fazer para lhe mostrar. – Disse ela rindo. O que gerou uma risada de todos.

– É Draco, você estava errado. Ela é engraçada! – Disse Makenna rindo e isso gerou um olhar mais açucarado de Hermione para a menina.

–Bem, Hermione, o professor pediu para que nós viéssemos aqui te explicar como funcionam as coisas em nossa casa. Todo aluno que é escolhido por nossa casa, no dia de sua chegada, recebe algumas normas de como conviver dentro de nossa casa.

– É como se fosse regras e costumes para conviver bem. – Disse Makenna, completando.

– Normalmente é o professor Snape quem faz isso, mas hoje por ele ter uma reunião, ele permitiu que nós o fizéssemos.

– Bem, primeira coisa que eu devo te dizer, é sobre a magia que foi realizada em você quando o professor estava conosco. Aquela magia libera todas as outras, e te qualifica como uma verdadeira Sonserina. Dando acesso a essa sala, a sala comunal e a sala do Professor Snape.

– É como se fosse um selo de qualidade, que te identifica como Sonserina – Disse Kenna.

– Acho que ela entendeu, Kenna. – Repreendeu Draco fazendo a menina sorrir de lado.

– Só estou querendo ajudar – Disse ela dando os ombros.

– Continuando. – Disse ele, após rolar novamente os olhos– Após essa magia realizada você deve conhecer as três principais. A _Praesidio, Deditionem e a conscium._ Falando um pouco fora de ordem, a Deditionem que deve ser usada quando um irmão de casa precisa de ajuda ele dirá esta palavra e o outro ajudará. Mas, creio que essa você já sabe, embora eu ainda não saiba como. _–"E nem vai saber, Draco." Pensou ela –_ A Praesidio é para ser usada como proteção. Ela deve ser usada apenas por monitores ou o chefe de casa. Quando acionada todos os que foram convocados por ela devem proteger a alguém.

Makenna vendo a cara da menina, interrompeu Draco antes que ele continuasse.

– Só um minuto Draco, me deixa exemplificar para que ela entenda melhor. Se no caso de alguém da nossa casa aprontar algo, ou fizer algo grave que vai criar uma repercussão a todos os demais companheiros. O chefe de casa ou um monitor faz uma reunião e diz: "Praesidio para tal pessoa". E toda a casa tem o dever de proteger aquela pessoa contra qualquer contra ataque ou difamação.  
– Exatamente – Disse Draco – E se algum sonserino for pego indo contra essas regras, ele passará por julgamento com o chefe de casa, que irá julgar de acordo com o código sonserino. Não há nada pior para nós do que um covarde em nosso meio. – Disse ele com cara de nojo e a mesma cara era refletida na face de Makenna.

– Bem, agora fala o melhor de todos, Draco. – Disse Makenna piscando para ele _. "Bem se eles não são namorados eles vão ser num futuro bem próximo."_

– Calma Kenna por Merlin! – Disse ele ralhando com ela e fazendo Hermione rir. – Por último e digamos que o mais importante é o C _onscium._

Makenna o interrompeu – Esse na verdade não é bem um encanto, é mais um estilo de vida, Hermione.

– Eu vou ter que tampar sua boca? – Disse Draco – Bem, como eu estava dizendo o C _onscium,_ não é um feitiço, é um estado natural de todo sonserino. Todo grupo que você escolher estar dentro de nossa casa é unido. Um primeiro ano é devidamente protegido por um do segundo e assim por diante. Sendo assim, quando alguém resolve pregar uma peça em alguém, todos se tornam cumplices. O Conscium indica exatamente isso, se no caso você quiser fazer uma brincadeira inocente com alguém, basta dizer Conscium para tal pessoa que a todos vamos entender, e na medida do possível, apoiar.  
Makenan levantou a mão e Draco apenas revirou os olhos e fez um sinal para que ela dissesse o que queria. Arrancando um leve riso de Hermione. _"Essa menina é impossível"_

– Isso não quer dizer que nós não somos individualistas, porque somos. E muito. Porém, nós cuidamos dos nossos. E também não quer dizer que sempre que quiser brincar com alguém você deve avisar. Porém, nunca foi bom aprontar sozinho. Draco sabe bem disso. – Disse ela piscando para Hermione.

\- Aquilo não conta, está bem?!E não é minha culpa que os abestados estavam doentes – Ele disse emburrando instantaneamente, fazendo as duas rirem. – Tá, dito isso o resto é mais fácil. Como você tem seu quarto não precisarei informar sobre as normas dos quartos. A sala comunal aos finais de semana fica mais cheia por isso sugiro que a evite. Makenna poderá te ajudar a se localizar com as meninas e quanto aos meninos, se houver problemas basta me chamar.

– Ou a mim, acho que Draco sabe como reajo quando alguém mexe com os meus.

–Os seus? Já colocou ela na sua estante, Kenna? – Disse ele tentando irritar a menina.

– Claro, meu querido. Afinal, meu lema é _"os fortes juntos"._ Só falta você para minha coleção. – Disse ela piscando e fingindo uma cara travessa.

Hermione então pigarreou.

– Eu ainda estou aqui só para vocês saberem.

– Nós nunca esquecemos Hermione, Creio que essa foi a intenção de Makenna, correto?

– Intenção? – Pergunta Hermione.

– Makenna, você faria as honras? Afinal, foi você que começou com isso e eu tenho outro lugar para ir – Disse ele se levantando e cruzando a sala.

– Claro, _Draquinho_ , querido. Ah, Mande um beijo pra falsificada, sim?! – Disse ela, com uma falsa voz melosa, tirando uma risada do menino que apenas assentiu, e saiu deixando-as sozinhas.

– Bem, Hermione, como Draco disse, eu apenas quis mostrar que nós Sonserinos somos normais. Sei que você vem na grifinória e eles têm costume de dizer que nos somos maléficos, e maquiavélicos. Mas na verdade somos como qualquer adolescente. Apenas mais contidos e com nossas " _peculiaridades"_. – Disse ela, fazendo as aspas com as mãos.  
– Eu já sabia, Makenna. Posso ter estado naquela casa, e por um tempo ter compactuado com o pensamento deles, mas hoje vejo que a vida não é bem cor de rosa como eles me ensinaram. – Disse Hermione

– Isso mesmo. Bem, como Draco disse, o que precisar, pode contar comigo. Tirando umas ou outras, nós mulheres Sonserinas somos unidas e apoiamos nossas irmãs de casa. E para começar eu quero pedir que me deixe acompanhar você no jantar hoje. Serei como se fosse sua dama de companhia por hoje, pode ser?!

– Claro, seria um prazer.

– Então está combinado. – Disse ela se levantando e fazendo um sinal para que Hermione fizesse o mesmo. Ambas foram para a porta, porém antes de sair Makenna virou-se para Hermione.  
– Sei que Draco e você tiveram uma história antes, mas peço que deixe que forme um pensamento sobre ele a partir de agora. Você vai ver como pode ser tudo diferente agora que você esta em nossa casa. Antes que Hermione pudesse dizer algo, a menina a puxou levemente para que saíssem da sala e do lado de fora ela se despediu, deixando Hermione sozinha para voltar ao seu quarto e se preparar para o Jantar.

Chegando a seu quarto ela suspirou. _"Que dia. E o pior ainda não acabou! Por Circe!"_

Ela sentou-se em sua cama, porém ao olhar para sua penteadeira ela se surpreendeu, havia um lindo vaso com uma tulipa negra com um cartão. "Quem teria deixado? Isso esta me cheirando papai." Pegando o cartão ela se surpreendeu ao reconhecer a letra.

" _Granger. Desculpe-me por não estar em sua estreia no salão comunal, mas, tenho outra reunião urgente._

 _Atenciosamente_

 _Severo Snape"_

Hermione não sabia por que, mas aquele gesto a fez ficar com o coração mais pulsante e incrivelmente mais calmo. _"O que mais eu perdi todos esses anos nesta escola? Draco Malfoy sociável, Severo Snape atencioso, essa menina Makenna que eu nunca reparei! Circe, onde eu estava todo esse tempo?"_ Ela ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, mas, algo no fundo, a dizia que ela estava no caminho. Sem pensar muito, foi se trocar para o jantar _. "Se eu vou ter que passar por isso, vou passar com classe! Essas flores me deram uma ideia!"_

 **-FT-**

 **Masmorras - Quarto de Severo**

Após a reunião, Severo estava conversando com Alvo, ambos ainda não haviam chegado a um consenso sobre alguns tópicos.

-Eu já lhe disse, Alvo, que acho pouco provável ter sido o Lord que realizou o ataque aos Granger. A menos que, ele em pessoa, tenha feito algo contra eles. Ontem os comensais de ordem maior estavam de reserva. E os de classe menor não seriam capazes de realizar tal ação sem deixar rastros.

\- Severo, você dá pouca importância a alguns membros. Tenho certeza que alguém de lá poderia ter realizado.

\- O único que poderia era Lucius. Porém, se ele tivesse realizado, já teria me contado. – disse ele pegando seu sobretudo.

\- Talvez seja isto que ele irá te contar agora.

\- Talvez... Alvo, se me permite, devo ir.

\- Claro Severo. Espero você em minha sala quando voltar.

Se despedindo rapidamente, Severo foi para fora em direção ao ponto de apartação e então diretamente a mansão.

Ele havia acabado de aparatar, quando sentiu sua marca arder. Rapidamente avisou Lucius, mas antes que o mesmo pudesse dizer algo ele já o interrompeu  
\- Infelizmente, Lucius, nossa conversa será adiada, o Lord me chama.

Não dando sequer tempo para que o loiro dissesse algo, ele saiu a passos largos e foi para a Sala do Lord.

As portas forma abertas imediatamente. Com uma mensura ele se aproximou de Voldemort.

\- Severo, não esperava sua presença tão rapidamente. – Disse Voldemort.

\- Meu Senhor, eu já estava a caminho da mansão quando recebi eu chamado. Narcisa precisa de sua medicação.

\- Ah, Narcisa – disse ele tomando um gole de seu licor – Bem, Severo, sente-se. Temos que conversar.

Assim que ele se sentou, Voldemort iniciou o procedimento de sempre. Legilimência.

Imagens da semana de Severo passavam rapidamente. Porém desta vez, Voldemort não averiguou sobre Alvo, ele procurou saber sobre Granger. As imagens das aulas dela, das notas dela... Da briga com o ex-namorado cabeça de fósforo... E então a briga com o Potter.

Ao contrário do que Severo imaginava a briga de Granger com o Potter, não foi uma total surpresa para o Lord. Era como se ele esperasse que isto acontecesse. E isto obviamente o intrigou. Dado por satisfeito Voldemort sai da mente de Severo.

\- Muito bem, Severo. Como pode perceber, eu me ative a uma pessoa diferente hoje. Hermione Granger.

\- Sim, Mestre.

\- Meu caro amigo, você já vai entender o porquê, pois o que vou lhe contar é deveras extraordinário. – disse ele se servindo de uma taça de Whisky de fogo para ele e para Severo. – Há algum tempo eu ando intrigado sobre o desaparecimento de uma das famílias mais poderosas que já existiu. Creio que já conheça a história dos Verums. Segundo a história sempre em que o mundo bruxo estava em um momento de grandes mudanças um Verum surgia para trazer o equilíbrio, e eu não conseguia entender o porquê de até agora nenhum Verum ter sido identificado. Sendo assim comecei algumas buscas sobre o motivo disto, e conversando com alguns, descobri que na verdade existe um Verum. Lucius tratou de averiguar se a história era condizente e descobrir a identidade. Mas como incompetente que é, ele foi incapaz de me dizer o nome rapidamente. Apenas que era uma jovem mulher, estudante de Hogwarts. – Voldemort começa a divagar e enquanto isso Severo refletia sobre o que ele contava – O que me leva a pensar o quão incompetente é Lucius... Se bem que estou cercado por incompetentes. Idmon é outro. Esteve frente a frente com a Verum, mas a deixou escapar. – Isto chamou atenção de Severo _"Como assim Idmon esteve com ela? Que tipo de jogo essa menina esta brincando?"_ – Mas ele terá a lição dele, e Lucius também. Agora, Severo, espero que você não me decepcione.

\- Não, meu senhor. Mas ainda não compreendo. O que a menina Granger tem a ver com tudo isso?

\- Sim, como eu estava falando. Lucius não pode me passar a informação completa apenas que era uma jovem estudante de Hogwarts. O que me irritou muito, pois se frequentava a escola, seria muito provável que ela caísse nas mãos de Alvo. Mas, os deuses estão do nosso lado, meu caro amigo. Porque para minha surpresa, ontem recebi uma visita inesperada. Uma mulher extremamente bela veio pedir para que pudesse se juntar a mim. Agora, imagine minha surpresa ao ouvir que ela era a Verum que tanto procurei e que quando finalmente ela retira a capa que vestia, me deparo com nada mais, nada menos, que Hermione Granger.

– Neste momento Severo fica estático _. "ELA FEZ O QUE? EU VOU MATAR ESSA FEDELHA!" –_ De início imaginei sendo uma grande mentira, já que uma sangue ruim poderia ser uma Verum? Mas contrariando toda lógica, sim. Ela é realmente uma Verum, e isto eu não posso refutar. Eu a testei. Agora quanto a ela se oferecer a estar ao meu lado... Isto, meu querido amigo, foi coisa dos Deuses! Aparentemente, _nosso querido Escolhido, e seus amiguinhos_ , não souberam tratá-la como deveria. Sendo assim, ela tomou a decisão mais sabia e resolveu se juntar ao lado, que quem notoriamente, irá vencer a guerra. Sendo assim, sábado iremos realizar o baile de boas vindas a Hermione Granger, a Verum. Antes que me pergunte Severo, sim eu pensei que poderia ser uma armadilha. E exatamente por isto que eu averiguei profundamente, ela me parece sincera. Veja bem, caro amigo, ela é jovem... Está se descobrindo como uma mulher forte e importante. Mesmo se for uma armadilha, temos todas as oportunidades de virar o jogo a nosso favor. E foi exatamente por isto que eu lhe chamei.

\- De que forma posso ser útil meu Senhor?

\- Severo, você mais que qualquer um sabe o que é ser rejeitado, humilhado e abandonado. A Verum esta passando por estas mesmas coisas neste momento. Ela precisa de pessoas que mostrem que ela é " _querida"._

E Exatamente por isto criei a nova marca e a equipe V. Mas você sabe muito bem que Idmon, Bella, Rebastan são competentes, mas muito volúveis. Para ajudar a segurar as loucuras deles pedirei que Rodolfo e... Dolohov, assim que voltar da viagem. Os auxilie. Mas você e Lucius devem ser os cabeças da operação, vocês precisam trazê-la para o nosso lado. Obviamente não precisa ser um doce com ela, mesmo porque conheço sua paciência. Porém, deixe que ela veja o lado que apenas os comensais veem de você. E assim como você favorece o seu afilhado, faça com ela. Mostre que nós somos uma família. Que a apoiamos. – Se levantando Voldemort vai em direção a janela da sala em silencio, então subitamente se vira – Creio que está na hora de você ter uma pupila. – _"EU TER O QUE? ELE NÃO ESTA SUGERINDO O QUE EU ACHO QUE ESTÁ" –_ Os Verums tem uma boa afinidade com poções se não me engano, e pelo que vi em suas memorias ela não é uma jovem ruim... Severo quero que você ofereça a ela para ser sua pupila em poções.

\- Mas meu Senhor, isto pode levantar suspeitas...

\- Ao contrário, não irá. Já que além dela você irá oferecer para o jovem Malfoy. Pelo que vi em sua mente, ambos são monitores. E isto será como uma luva já que minha intenção é aproximar os dois.  
\- Meu Senhor? – Severo estava apreensivo. Granger e Malfoy? Isto seria como um fosforo e pólvora. Uma equação prestes explodir.

\- Sim, Severo. Uma das missões de Malfoy como comensal será auxiliar a Verum dentro da escola. E por falar nisto. Quero que prepare o menino. Sexta ele irá tomar a marca. Já chega deste rapaz ser uma criança, está na hora dele se tornar um homem e assumir seu lado nas minhas fileiras. – _"Pobre Lucius, creio que era este o assunto urgente então."_

\- Antes de ir, Severo, tenho mais dois assuntos a tratar. Preciso que você tenha uma licença da escola neste final de semana. Afinal, sexta seu afilhado irá se tornar um homem. Sábado iremos realizar o baile de boas vindas a Verum. E no domingo... Eu quero apenas os meus mais leais servos comigo, pois estaremos realizando uma missão extremamente importante, e você está convocado. Não irei lhe dar os detalhes Severo, apenas se prepare, pois a equipe V e ela estarão convocados.  
\- Sim, meu senhor.

\- Agora, meu querido amigo, pode ir. Creio que Narcisa precisará mais do que nunca de suas poções. Já que tem um baile de honrarias para produzir.

Severo se levanta e com uma mensura, sai. Deixando Voldemort sozinho com seus pensamentos.

-FT-

 **Grande Salão**

Boa parte dos alunos já estava sentado quando Hermione e Makenna chegaram.  
Muitos se espantaram quando a viram. Não apenas por estar acompanhada de Makenna Dolohov, mas principalmente pela roupa que ela estava. Hermione vestia uma calça de couro preta, uma camiseta branca, e um blazer preto, afinal, estava frio.

Todos estavam atentos esperando a aproximação de Hermione com Harry , porém, para o espanto geral ela não apenas não foi falar com Potter, como foi se sentar com Makenna na mesa da Sonserina. Aquilo foi o ponto inicial de muito murmurinho e fofoca. Que piorou quando Malfoy chegou e se sentou ao lado dela.

O quarteto de ouro da Grifinória também não tirava os olhos de onde Hermione estava. Os olhares pareciam que iriam matá-la. Mas Hermione se mantinha firme, com a cabeça erguida.

Makenna reparou no estado de espirito de sua nova colega de casa e disfarçadamente colocou a mão por baixo da mesa e apertou a mão de Hermione e deu uma sutil piscadela, mostrando que estava ao seu lado. O que levou Hermione há relaxar um pouco.

– Obrigada – Disse Hermione sutilmente à menina. " _Pelos Deuses, eu preciso me acalmar antes que mate alguém aqui. Será que essa gente não pode olhar para outro lugar, ou pelo menos, disfarçar? Não... tem que ficar olhando pra mim como se eu fosse um bichinho no zoológico"_

Hermione tentava acalmar o coração, mas principalmente sua mente. Era uma luta constante com sua legilimência que tentava acompanhar os pensamentos mais gritantes. Mas para sua salvação, o diretor se levantou e foi para frente fazer um comunicado.

– Atenção! – Disse Alvo– Tenho um comunicado a fazer. Senhorita Granger, você poderia vir até aqui? 

" _Maldição, Diretor! Agora que eles haviam se esquecido de mim..."_ Pensou ela, se levantando e indo até a frente onde o diretor estava. Assim que ela chegou, ficando ao lado direito dele, ele continuou.

–Esta tarde eu fui surpreendido com uma incrível noticia. Algo que eu jamais imaginei possível foi realizado. Como todos sabem, quando um aluno é selecionado para uma casa, no primeiro dia da escola, é algo imutável. Mas assim como toda regra há sua exceção, hoje eu conheci a exceção. E não poderia ser por alguém menos preparada. A nossa querida senhorita Hermione Granger, que é a nossa aluna mais brilhante , foi novamente brilhante. Ela conseguiu a realização dos tempos. Então tenho o orgulho de dizer que a partir de hoje Hermione Granger não é mais monitora chefe e não mais faz parte da Casa Grifinória. – Disse ele, causando um tumulto de murmúrios dos alunos– Silêncio, Silêncio! – Assim que os alunos se calaram, ele continuou – Como eu estava dizendo, Hermione Granger não faz mais parte da Casa Grifinória, mas a partir de hoje ela será monitora chefe adjunta com Draco Malfoy, pois fará parte da Casa Sonserina. Parabéns, Hermione! –Disse ele colocando um novo emblema de monitora em sua roupa. E isso, para surpresa geral, causou uma serie de assobios e palmas da casa referida – Pelo que você vê minha querida, será muito bem recebida. E para tal demonstração de afeto, eu concedo a casa Sonserina, cem pontos. Agora, vamos jantar. – Disse ele voltando ao seu acento e mostrando para que Hermione fizesse o mesmo.

Ela voltou a sua mesa, porém, ao contrario do sentimento que estava na ida, ela se sentia orgulhosa e porque não... Querida?

Quando ela passava para seu lugar, os alunos levantavam seu copo em demonstração de aceitação. Quando ela chegou ao seu local, Makenna a e Draco a esperavam.

– Começou bem Hermione, cem pontos? – Disse Draco levantando o copo em comemoração.

– Pois é Draco, é como dizem, se vai fazer algo, faça bem feito. – Disse ela levantando o dela em retribuição.

– É Draco, acho que você achou alguém a altura de seu sarcasmo. – Disse Makenna rindo e retirando risos dele também.

O jantar continuou naquele clima de alegria na mesa da Sonserina, Makenna Draco e Hermione conversavam sobre algum assunto. Porém na mesa da grifinória... O quarteto parecia que iria morrer, ou algo bem semelhante.  
Era uma bomba prestes a explodir...

 **-FT-**

 **Mansão Malfoy**

Severo ainda estava em choque com tudo que havia ouvido _. "Hermione Granger comensal da morte? Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? Que MERDA é essa que se passa na cabeça desta menina? E o que eu faço agora? Eu falo pro Alvo? Mas se eu falar ele vai querer matar a porra da menina! Mas se eu não falar…"_

Severo foi interrompido de seus devaneios por Lucius que estava o chamando.

\- Severo, caro amigo, achei que tivesse morrido lá dentro.

\- Ainda não foi desta vez que você se livrou de mim Lucius. Vamos, precisamos conversar.

Ambos foram para um aposento restrito, era o escritório de Malfoy. Embora o escritório maior ficasse para o Lord, Malfoy ainda matinha um escritório sobressalente, e de uso exclusivo dele, o que trazia paz, pois na mansão o que não faltava era pessoa querendo ouvir conversas alheias.

\- _Abaffiato_! – Severo disse apontando para a porta – Bem, agora apodemos falar a vontade.

\- Sim, caro amigo. – disse Lucius entregando um copo de Whisky a Severo e sentando em sua cadeira.

\- Antes que a rainha do drama comece seu show. Eu já estou sabendo sobre Draco e Narcisa. E Por falar em Narcisa... Aqui está. – disse ele entregando uma poção rosa e outra azul para o loiro – você deve dar a ela. A rosa primeiro, seguida pela azul. De preferência, hoje mesmo. Não tem gosto bom, então não permita que ela desperdice. Eu irei preparar algumas outras para auxiliar ela a, pelo menos, não morrer enquanto prepara o baile. Lembrando que estas poções são paliativas. Ela ainda está doente. E sinceramente Lucius, eu não sei por que você ainda insiste em não levá-la ao Mungus.

\- Ela não quer, Severo. Você sabe como Cisse é. Está morrendo, mas não irá ao hospital. E eu confio em você, caro amigo. Você vai achar a cura para ela.

\- Lucius, você me dá crédito demais. Já falei que um medibruxo não é confiável, tem que ir a mais de um... e eu não sou medibruxo.

\- Não. Não é. Mas se nem os medibruxos sabem o que ela tem... Poções sempre salvaram os bruxos. E poções salvarão a Cisse. – Disse o loiro sem piscar.

Severo assentiu e mudou de assunto, não adiantaria nada continuar contrariando o outro.

\- Naturalmente a carta que me mandou entregar a Draco o avisava sobre sexta.

\- Sim. Oh Severo! Eu não queria que Draco se envolvesse mais do que já foi. Cisse quando souber...

\- Ela vai ficar chateada, e é por isto que você irá dar a ela as poções primeiro antes de contar e fazer menos drama – Disse Severo a Lucius.

\- Sim, Severo. Mas eu preciso que você, como padrinho, o auxilie. Você sabe como o garoto é temperamental.

\- Sim, Lucius. Eu sei. Vou fazer minha parte como padrinho, e preparar o menino para a cerimonia. – disse ele revirando os olhos – Agora Lucius, eu realmente preciso ir. Amanha é Segunda e você sabe como Alvo fica se eu me demoro demais. – disse Severo se levantando.

\- Claro meu amigo. Fico aguardando as poções.

\- Amanhã a noite eu as mando a você. Tenha uma boa noite, amigo. – Disse ele abrindo a porta.

\- Você também, Severo.

Severo saiu e for para a ala de apartação, fora da mansão. Rapidamente chegou a seus dormitórios.

Respirando profundamente. Sabia que tinha segundos para tomar uma decisão. Com a mente formada pegou o pó de flú entrou na lareira

\- Sala de Alvo.

E com um clarão verde, se foi.

 **Hogwarts**

Harry e Ronald não estavam acreditando no que haviam escutado, e por este motivo quando Hermione estava saindo do grande salão, eles a interpelaram puxando-a pelo braço fazendo com que Draco e Makenna também parasse sua caminhada.

– O que pensa que esta fazendo Hermione? – Questiona Harry.

Rapidamente soltando-se dele ela responde: – Primeiro _Potter,_ NUNCA mais me agarre dessa forma, eu não sou uma de suas vagabundas. Segundo, eu não penso, eu ESTOU indo para _meu_ quarto.

– Que porra Mione! Que merda toda é essa? Seu quarto não é pra esse lado! – Diz Ronald, irritado.

– Oh, quanta eloquência – Diz Makenna tirando uma risada de Draco e Hermione – Ele está te incomodando, Mi? Podemos dar um jeito nisso... – Ela disse, quase avançando sobre o ruivo, que deu um passo para trás e corou instantaneamente. Draco segurou a menina pela cintura enquanto ouviam Hermione dizer:

– Ah, Makenna, é o máximo que esse aí consegue. Não há necessidade de sujar suas mãos com ele. – Disse ela, piscando para a menina – E, Ronald, como o diretor disse agora EU _pertenço_ a Sonserina. Então, logicamente meu quarto agora é para cá.

– Então você realmente nos traiu? – Questiona Harry, boquiaberto.

– Ora, Potter, para de ser um mal perdedor. Ela, ao contrário de você, soube fazer a escolha correta. – Disse Draco, colocando sua mão em cima do ombro de Hermione.

– Exato – Disse Makenna fazendo o mesmo. Essa ação que deixou bem claro para Harry e Ronald a posição de Hermione.

– Vamos Ron, não temos mais o que fazer aqui. – Disse Harry, desistindo.

– Mas Harry...

– Não! Ela não é mais nossa amiga. – Disse Harry puxando Ronald, que o seguia contrariado.

" _Escolha sábia Potter"_ pensou ela, vendo-os ir embora.

– Eles são sempre simpáticos assim? – Questiona Kenna tirando uma risada de todos. _"Essa menina é impossível!"_

 **Mansão Malfoy**

Após a saída de Severo, Lucius respirou profundamente. Não haveria jeito hoje ele teria que falar tudo para Narcisa. Levantando foi em direção ao quarto de Narcisa. _"Primeiro as poções, depois a festa e por ultimo Draco. E Merlin me ajude"_

O quarto estava escuro, não apenas porque as luze estavam apagadas, mas o sentimento que havia nele era escuro. Parecia que Narcisa havia se entregado, e isto era o que Lucius temia. Pois Cisse era uma mulher guerreira, mas ate mesmo as mais guerreiras desanimam de antes de uma luta contra algo que não se sabe bem o que é.

A doença de Narcisa não havia sido diagnosticada por nenhum curandeiro até agora. O que começou com apena uma pequena enxaqueca e indisposição, piorou com as crises de epilepsia e enjoos. Lucius viu uma mulher tão forte se abater rapidamente, tornando-se fraca. E para piorar, fraca e orgulhosa, pois quando viu que seu quadro havia piorado, pegou suas coisas e mudou de quarto. Deixando Lucius sozinho em seu antigo quarto. Quando ele foi questionar, ela apenas disse que se não pode ser mulher integral para seu marido, prefere não ser nenhuma.

A partir daquele dia Lucius começou uma corrida contra o tempo para achar um modo de ajudar sua mulher, sim ele ainda tinha algumas amantes, porque nenhum homem é de ferro. Mas ele gastaria tudo para ter sua esposa de volta. Por isso pediu para que o amigo fizesse alguns testes. Já que Cisse não queria ir ao Mungus pelo menos aceitava que Severo fizesse algo para ela, pelo menos por enquanto.  
Então lá estava ele. Frente à cama de Narcisa, vendo sua esposa deitada dormindo calmamente. Mais magra do que já foi em qualquer tempo, mas sem deixar de ser bela. Sentou-se ao lado dela, e calmamente a chamou

–Cisse? Ci... Acorda amor eu trouxe seus remédios – Disse ele, sorrindo e a tocando levemente.

Abrindo os olhos Narcissa o viu, e muito vagarosamente sentou-se.

– Já falei para mandar pelos elfos. – Disse ela, tentando cobrir o rosto com o edredom.

– Pare com isso, já disse inúmeras vezes que você está linda. – Ele disse, fazendo-a sorrir. - Primeiro a rosa, depois a azul – Disse ele entregando as poções e esperando que ela tomasse para continuar.

Assim que ela tomou o remédio,primeiro penou que fosse jogar tudo para fora, mas depois se sentiu melhor. Os olhos e a pele tornaram-se mais saudável. _"Severo havia conseguido novamente"_

– Nosso amigo está melhorando a formula Cisse, logo você estará melhor – Disse Lucius a ela, sorridente.

– Espero Luh, a única pessoa em que confio é Severo. Sei que ele é competente. E logo tudo vai voltar ao normal, ou pelo menos acabar de uma vez.

– Não diga isso meu amor, vamos dar um jeito. Lembra-se? " _Na saúde e na doença_." - Narcisa sorriu largo com a citação do marido, e balançando a cabeça, tentou mudar de assunto:

– Mas diga-me como foi em sua missão? Conseguiu o que _Ele_ queria?

– Sim Cisse, ele está satisfeito. Inclusive nos premiou. Nós iremos realizar um baile este final de semana. Mas você sabe como eu sou inseguro para fazer essas coisas, e sua irmã aprontou alguma que está de castigo no quarto.

– De novo? Ela não tem jeito... – Questiona ela, negando com a cabeça novamente.

– Sim amor, de novo. Será que você poderia...? – Pergunta ele olhando como cachorro pidão.

– Okay, Luh. Eu faço isto. Apenas precisarei saber depois o motivo do baile para arrumar tudo.

– Essa é minha Cisse. – Disse ele dando um beijo na testa da esposa. E então começou a contar tudo o que havia acontecido. Conto que foi por diversas vezes interrompido por exclamações de surpresa de Narcisa.

– Então quer dizer que aquela amiga do Potter é a Verum, que agora está do nosso lado, e o baile é para apresentá-la para todos?

–Exato. E por isso preciso que me ajude. Você sabe como ele é com essas coisas.

– Sei sim amor. Pode deixar farei o baile mais lindo que você já viu, e sim, seu pidão, eu vou ser a anfitriã mais correta. Apenas peça para Severo manter o estoque dessa poção, pois estou me sentindo muito melhor.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio um olhando para o outro, então Narcisa quebrou o silêncio.

– Mas algo me diz que tem mais coisas. – olhando para os olhos dele continua – Você nunca foi bom em esconder as coisas de mim. Diga.

–De fato, para você meu amor eu sou um livro aberto. – Disse ele sentando mais retamente e pegando nas mãos dela continuou – Amor, infelizmente, o Lord também me informou outra coisa. Amor, há um bom tempo nos conversamos sobre isto, e no fim nos dois sabíamos que iria acontecer, e ...

– Fale de uma vez, Lucius. Você esta me assustando, alguém morreu? Você vai sair em outra missão?

– Não amor. Ninguém morreu. E eu não vou sair em outra missão.

–Então o que? – Diz ela olhando nos olhos de seu marido. Seria duro, mas ele tinha que fazer aquilo.

– O Lord informou que sexta Draco irá tomar a marca. – Ele disse rápido, arrependendo-se instantaneamente.

– NÃO! LUCIUS NÃO! – Disse ela se debulhando em lágrimas.

– Cisse Calma! – Disse ele abraçando fortemente a esposa – Não há o que fazer, meu amor. Ele já estava envolvido nisso desde o princípio. Nós sabíamos que esse dia ia chegar, calma amor.

– Meu filho... Meu filhinho... Nesta guerra... Não! O que será dele Luh... O que será de meu filhinho? – Dizia ela soluçando.

– Amor, nós vamos protegê-lo. Eu vou protegê-lo ou morrer tentando. Você sabe disso.

– Eu sei, eu sei. – Disse ela se recompondo – Logo agora que eu estou assim, MERLIM! EU preciso melhorar! Preciso proteger Draco! Amor, peça para ele... Peça para ele me marcar também.

– NÃO! Cisse não! Você não tem condições. Você esta fraca demais.

– Não tem nada a ver! Você não entende? É a única forma de estar de olho nele.

– Não cisse. Você vai piorar. A marca machuca, e toma energia de nós. Você não tem condições...

– Eu vou melhorar! Severo via em ajudar, os DEUSES vão me ajudar. Mas MEU FILHO NÃO VAI MORRER NESSA MALDITA GUERRA! – Disse Narcisa, a voz alta.

–Calma, amor. Nós vamos dar um jeito... – Disse ele abraçando a esposa que havia começado a chorar de novo – Nós vamos dar um jeito. Mas por enquanto. Draco terá que ser preparado, já falei com Severo e ele vai prepara-lo. Sexta estaremos lá por ele... E se Merlin ajudar e você melhorar, mais pra frente converso com ele e você toma a marca. Por agora, se acalma.

 **-FT-**

 **Sala de Alvo Dumbledore**

Assim que Severo chegou encontrou Alvo sentado em sua mesa, escrevendo profundamente.

\- Alvo, atrapalho?

\- Não meu caro. Apenas estou colocando uns papeis em ordem. Ser diretor de uma escola como Hogwarts tem suas desvantagens. Muitas formalidades e burocracia. Mas diga-me, o que Lucius queria?

\- Infelizmente não era nada referente à Verum. Mas sim que o Lord resolveu fazer cerimônia de Draco. O rapaz irá tomar a marca na sexta feira. E para comemorar Lucius foi incumbido de realizar um baile em honraria a marca do filho e aos novos associados no sábado.

\- Baile? – Disse Alvo, fitado os olhos de Severo.

\- Sim, Alvo, baile. Aparentemente Lucius, mesmo com a Narcisa doente ainda é o mesmo. _"Desculpe-me caro amigo"_

\- Ah sim. Bem... A marca do jovem Malfoy era algo que já prevíamos. Ele já esta se tornando um adulto. Logo Tom iria querer tê-lo.

\- Sim. Por isto sexta e sábado estarei com eles.

\- Muito bem, Severo. Amanhã pela manhã eu vou ter que ir visitar os novos guardiões da Senhorita Granger.

\- Novos Guardiões? – Pergunta Severo levantando a típica sobrancelha.

\- Sim. Aparentemente os Grangers deixaram a guarda dela com um casal de parentes. Terei que ir visita-los amanha. Sendo assim preciso deixar esta papelada pronta para que eu tenha a manhã livre.

\- Claro Alvo. – Disse Severo a ele indo em direção à lareira. – boa noite.

\- Boa noite Severo

\- MEUS APOSENTOS.

Saindo de volta em seu quarto Severo sentou-se em seu sofá e suspirou.

Havia tomado à decisão de não contar sobre a tomada de decisão da menina. _Mas o que fazer agora? Que eu deveria fazer? Teria que falar sobre o plano que o Lord teve. Teria que ter não apenas um, mas dois pupilos. O Pivete do Malfoy e a Intragável, mas Sexy, Sabe-tudo.  
_ Porque ele poderia não gostar, mas ela estava realmente sexy naquele vestido hoje. _E ao colocar o menino Potter no devido lugar... Deuses. O sangue desceu todo para um lugar que não deveria... SEVERO SNAPE VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA ESTAR PENSANDO NELA ASSIM! Mas... Eu posso... Não posso? Afinal... Tem a profecia... QUE VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE NÃO VAI ACONTECER! AINDA MAIS QUE AGORA ELA É SUA ALUNA... MERLIN COMO EU VOU ME CONTROLAR?_

Saindo de seus pensamentos ele levantou e foi para seu quarto. Ele precisava dormir, afinal, logo pela manha teria que dar aulas.

 **-FT-**

 **Quarto de Hermione**

Hermione havia conseguido chegar a seu quarto sem grandes repercussões depois da cena de Potter. Ela trocou de roupa e se deitou, porem sua mente ainda lembrava-se das ultimas palavras de Harry.

" _Amiga? Eu nunca fui amiga deles. Quem eles querem enganar? Isso é ego machucado. Eu consegui algo que eles nunca conseguiriam. Agora eu sou aceita e amada... Aliás, eu sou tão famosa aqui como Harry. Ele deve estar com medinho... e na verdade, ele deve ter mesmo medinho... Amanha... Amanha começo a falar com Draco sobre minha vingança a esses imundos. Esta na hora de alguém colocar Potter no seu devido lugar!"_ E pensando nisso, ela dormiu.

-FT-

 **Nota AutoraMere** : Peço desculpas pela demora. Mas quero deixar um novo cronograma. A Fic será postada de quinze em quinze dias. Pode haver algumas vezes que ela venha ser att antes. Mas para que vocês não me matem se não conseguir att ela toda semana.  
 **Nota Autora Sofia** : Gente que capitulo é esse? To bege! To rosa! Eu quero só ver a vingança da Mi. E paro gente! Que foi aquela tulipa que o Severo deu a Mi. Eu quero Tulipa tbm!

É isso minhas flores, vamos ver o que vem pela frente. PS: gente quem puder deixa ai a recomendação na fic. (Não custa pedir não é?! Rsrs) Kiss da Sofi

- **FT** -

 **Nota BetaMandy** : WOOOOOOOOOOW, aplausos pq esse cap merece! HAHAHHA a autora deu duro danado pra ele sair, e eu realmente amei a particupação da Makenna ali! Minha neném ;3 hehehehe, beijocas e deixem reviews, amo responder eles e.e

 **Nota BetaMylena:** Oi gente, estou de volta! Andei sumida devido à problemas na faculdade e pessoais também, mas agora voltei. Estou empolgadíssima com este capítulo. Admito que fiquei chocada com a Mione na Sonserina. E o romantismo do nosso lindo, Severo? Apenas esperando as próximas cenas! Deixem Reviews, Mylenar ama vocês.

Repara q sou foda Minhas betas são M kkk

 **-FT-**

 **Léxico**

 _ **Abaffiato**_ _:_ Permite que outras pessoas não ouçam nada do que está acontecendo dentro de uma barreira de proteção

 **A tulipa negra** simboliza a elegância e a sofisticação. É chamada "a rainha da noite".Uma lenda conta que a tulipa negra teve origem no drama de uma jovem persa que nutria um grande amor por um jovem de sua região, porém, seu amor não era correspondido e ao ser rejeitada, a jovem fugiu para o deserto e desesperada chorava muito. Conta a lenda que em cada local da areia onde caia uma lágrima, nascia uma tulipa negra.

 **-FT-**

 **CARTA AOS LEITORES ( as coisas escritas em negrito é da outra autora a Sofia.)**

 **LEYLA POTH:** FINALMENTE RESOLVEU APARECER NEH VACA! AHAHAH TE AMO AMIGA LINDA! DIVA DO MEU CORAÇÃO! MINHA AMIGA AMADA ... OK CHEGA HAHAHA TE AMO! TE AMO!

 **Juhcervoni:** SEJA BEM VINDA! Ficamos felizes que você esteja empolgada com a Fic. Ela é meu xodó. (Nosso! Rsrs) Deixe seus comentários sempre do que esta achando da fic. ( as vezes usamos as ideias que vcs dão rsrsr)

 **Duda Oliveiira Marinho:** Ficamos muito contentes que você se surpreendeu com a fic. A ideia é meio essa... surpreender vcs com um enredo novo e único. Estamos felizes pois conseguimos atingir nosso objetivo. E fique a vontade em deixar seus pensamentos nos comentários.

 **Lari394:** Seja bem vinda! Estou amando sua empolgação com a fic. Isso ai flor deixe-nos saber o que tem achado e o que mais tem gostado. **(Agradecemos os elogios flor.)**

 **Tina Evans Filha de Poseidon** : Ola amore. Que bom que vc apareceu. Acho q já deu pra reparar no SSHG se formando hahah eu amo esse Shipp **( Eu tbm! Rsrs)** Agradecemos seu apoio e continue nos dizendo o que esta achando. Beijinhos Mere e Sofi

 **Sakurita1544:** Olá amore. Acho que a Mi agora vai começar a mostrar pra que veio hahah . _**(Oi flor! Não sei vc, mas eu sinto cheiro de zuera no ar rsrs)**_

 _ **Tsuki:**_ Acho que vc pegou o espirito da coisa. MIONE NA SONSERINA PORRA! Hahah Ela divando na sociedade. E a Minerva terá o que é dela ahhah so digo isso

 **Safira:** Hello Darling! Seja bem vinda e fique conosco. Fico feliz que esteja gostando.

 _ **Bibi Swan Cullen:**_ Bem eu não digo todos os Grif pq minha irmã é uma, mas boa parte deles podeia morrer hahah so acho. Hahah **( Oi flor! Eu apoio a matança geral! Que cortem as cabeças!)**

 **Naida:** Acho que posso falar por nós duas quando digo que eu ri lendo seu review hahahah **(Agradecemos os elogios Flor. Espero que você continue amando a fic assim como nós amamos)**

 **Liv:** Liv (LIVINHA! SIM PQ TO TE CHAMANDO ASSIM AGORA! ) Acho que a Mione agora vai ser A melhor hahah As coisas vão começar esquentar ( Spoiler? Vinganças galopantes... e chega) Quanto ao baile... acho que no cap 10 ele vem... ( E sim vai ler Épico, e diferente, não espere um baile simples... opa spoiler rsrs ) Eu amo a Minne mas na minha fic eu a odeio hahah Owwwti... ( Q LINDA VC!) Nós ficamos lijongeadas com isso. Nós amamos nossa fic de coração. E ficamos contentes qd alguém ama ela tbm.

 **Luana Snape:** #Fatum3 ( **Luh AMO VC MIGA)**

Primeiro Mog&Salazar Meu shipp again hahah ! Segundo, Acho que vou ser legal... Algo haver com Draco... hahaha só **(spoiler? Rsrs)**. Terceiro pedindo Spoiler? Esse não posso falar pq se não estraga a história so espera hahah Quarto. O Lord... bem deixe ele pensar...ele pensando assim é mais seguro... por enquanto. Quinto Draco e Mi serão grandes aliados... agora amante só o sev mesmo me recuso DraMione **(EU TBM !)** Sexto O mistério da Cissa só pos baile **(s** **poiler d novo! Rsrs)** Mas espera q vai ser fofo! Sétimo **,** **NÃO ESSE EU RESPONDO! BAILE VAI SER MARAVILHOSO! E NÃO ESPERE NADA CONVENCIONAL PRONTO FALEI!** Bem já que a Sof falou digo mais nd hahah Oitavo: Apenas ahahhahah Apenas pq meu vc mitou agora **( Eu ri muito tbm)** Nono : filha ela é minha prole é claro que tinha que ter elegância ( **Falo a sociality rsrsr** ) DECIMO: Okay responde o reto Sofi again ( **vlw Mere!) A Mione é Diva Lu, vc vai ver o que vem durante a semana ... A Decimo primeiro: Esse foi so o começo com as paradas de Legilimencia rsrsrs Decimo segundo: Esse sonho foi o primeiro de muitos... não apenas dele... opa spoiler?rsrs Decimo terceiro: Morte a Minerva fim! Rsrs DECIMO QUARTO E Quinto e Sexto: VC É FODA E AMAMOS VC RSRS VOLTA MERE! (** Amamos vc Lu! Fim!) Beijos 

**Tsuki:** Ola! Ficamos felizes por estar gostando da fic desse jeito. **(Eu estou lisonjeada**!) E os Malfoys... cara não sei se dou risada ou choro. Eles são foda. Mas eu acabei gostando deles.

 **AnnaRoseMalfoy:** Aninha 3 ARRASOU COM O A FELICITAÇÃO DA MIONE! ADOROOOO ( **Aninha amamos você! E Sim agora a mione esta em boas mãos )**

 **Izabela Aurum Snape:** Mana não me mata. Hahah A Irma é Foda meu. Relaxa q vcs ainda vao falar muito CARAI IRMA hahahh na fic Fique a vontade de palavrões no proxi review hahah Pq neh eu sei que será necessário. Hahah te amo mana

 **bella_alice_3:** Bellinha! Amoreco, acho que a reação do Alvo qd a mione der o pé na bunda dele vai ser impagável e bem o sshg será divo logo logo

 **CatrinaEvans:** Acho que você acertou em cheio hahahah O Sev vai ser o nosso lindo como sempre mas... tah Sof pode falar ( **Ele vai ser foda! Espere e verá o que ele e o Lucius vao conversar rsrsr)** Chega d Spoiler...

 **yane_chu:** Oi amore! Acho que já resparou na nova aliança sendo formada na Sonserina entre Draco e Mi não é?! E o Sev... digamos que ele vai observar as coisas e planejar. ( **Mais Spoiler? Vc está muot boazinha Mere... aproveita a deixa povo rsrs)**

 **Saviaferreira:** Que bom q esta gostando. E agora o sshg entra com td na história. Beijinhos

 **Lady Rosier Black Riddle:** Acho que já deu pra sentir o tamanho das loucuras que vem por ai... E vc reparou que esta sendo formado um novo trio sonserino não é? ( **Spoiler Mere?)** hahah pq não? Ela é gente boa merece spoiler hahah ;)

 **Gabsgermano:** Acho que você vai ter que esperar o baile no cap 10 ahahah Mas não espere coisas normais. Hahah ( **Pq não somos normais rsrs)** Qt ao SSHG espere q vai ser fofo e ao mesmo tempo não hahah So espera hahah

 **Aos que estão acompanhando ou favoritaram a fic:**

Renea/ Lyrica Vascenchin/ PaulaSocorro/ estellitaichi/ juju black/ Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Suh Domingues/ Tina Filha de Poseidon/Akemi Nagatani/ Ava Black /Luana Snape,/ Gabsgermano/ Bibi Swan Cullen/ Tatacarlinha/ Suzi Fanfics/ sakurita1544 /Linda Snape/ MaahZinhaah/ Liv/ Mikipetrova/ Miris FNT/ driellealves77/Lyrica Vascenchin/ Leyla Poth/Alice Liddell/Katita Malfoy/ Izabela Aurum Snape/ Carolaine Marques/ Martthaynnie Parkewacle/ Patrícia Kelly Ferreira/ Suh Domingues/ Saviaferreira / Mia Oliv / Iza Evans Snape/ Izabele Lopes/ ingridwt/ Lady Clara/ Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Martthaynnie Parkewacle/ Queen Targaryen/ Angelique Lewis/ Tsuki/ Filha do mar/ Carolaine Marques/ Patrícia Kelly Ferreira/ Suh Domingues/ Lady Clara/ PaulaSocorro/ danicxpotter/ juju black/Niinha/Renea/ Lari Toledo/Stefany Campbell Targaryen/Angelique Lewis/Queen Targaryen/kesia/Nymph Erin Pendragon/BiaWritter/ bella_alice_3/ CatrinaEvans/ AnnaRoseMalfoy/ yane_chu/ Iza Evans Snape/ Emaluela/ kesia/ / Lady Queen/ Lari Toledo/ The Queen Sweet Natty/ PaulaSocorro/ Lari394)

 **A todos os que leram e não deixaram review e aqueles que estão seguindo esta fic. Os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos e meus big beijos.**

 **Peço que se puderem deixem sim, um review ou venham falar comigo. É muito ruim escrever e não saber o que seus leitores pensam. Além do que seu nome estará na fic, e é tão bom ver seu nome em um cap. Eterniza o momento... rsrs Mas desde já obrigado!**


	13. CAP 9-2 -oboediebant

...

" _Conhecer os outros é inteligência, conhecer-se a si próprio é verdadeira sabedoria. Controlar os outros é força, controlar-se a si próprio é verdadeiro poder_. " _Lao-Tsé_

 **No capitulo anterior...**

Hermione havia conseguido chegar a seu quarto sem grandes repercussões depois da cena de Potter. Ela trocou de roupa e se deitou, porem sua mente ainda lembrava-se das ultimas palavras de Harry.

" _Amiga? Eu nunca fui amiga deles. Quem eles querem enganar? Isso é ego machucado. Eu consegui algo que eles nunca conseguiriam. Agora eu sou aceita e amada... Aliás, eu sou tão famosa aqui como Harry. Ele deve estar com medinho... e na verdade, ele deve ter mesmo medinho... Amanha... Amanha começo a falar com Draco sobre minha vingança a esses imundos. Esta na hora de alguém colocar Potter no seu devido lugar!"_ E pensando nisso, ela dormiu.

(N/A: Ouçam watch?v=ZKZr2yKXoaE)

 **I lose all control**

Eu perco todo controle

 **When you grab a hold**

Quando você me agarra

 **And you do your trick**

E você faz seu truque

 **I love it when you lick**

Eu amo quando você me lambe...

Meus olhos estavam fechados, mas eu sabia que ele estava ali. Meu corpo já estava sentindo os efeitos que ele tinha sobre mim. Ele mal havia me tocado, mas uma corrente de arrepio já passava por meu corpo todo.

Eu senti suas mãos levantarem meus pés. Então... Meu dedão foi tomado por sua boca. Se fosse qualquer outro eu acharia isso nojento, mas ele fazia isso parecer tão certo. Aquela língua quente traçava círculos ao redor de meu dedo. Céus eu estava ficando molhada.

 **You've got lock and key**

Você tem a fechadura e a chave

 **Every part of me**

De toda parte de mim

 **Know what makes me tick**

Sabe o que me faz delirar

 **I love it when you lick**

Eu amo quando você lambe

Então ele começou uma trilha de beijos até minha coxa. Era como uma labareda, a cada beijo minha respiração ficava mais descompassada... E eu não pude resistir quando ele finalmente chegou no alto de minha coxa. Um gemido saiu de meus lábios.

Eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo. Eu sabia que meus gemidos o deixavam excitado. Eu sabia que se eu abrisse meus olhos eu veria fogo no olhar dele, mas eu precisava sentir mais.

 _ **I'll put my heels on for you baby**_

Eu fico de joelhos por você amor.

 _ **The ones that wrap all around my leg**_

O único que envolve minhas pernas

 _ **Your every touch excites me**_

Todos seus toques me excitam

 _ **And damnit I aint too proud to beg**_

E eu sou tão orgulhosa pra implorar

Finalmente eu sinto ele se posicionar, e dando beijos em minhas coxas ele as abre, colocando-se ao centro.

Eu sinto sua respiração, imediatamente a minha some. Então sua língua começa a me explorar.

 _ **It feels so good I'm going crazy**_

Isso é tão bom estou ficando louca

 _ **My eyes roll back inside my head**_

Meus olhos reviram

 _ **Explore my inner warmths of pleasure**_

Explore meus desejos secretos de prazer

Um gemido sai do fundo de minha garanta, minhas mãos seguram firmemente a colcha de seda da cama. Minhas costas se recusam a ficar paradas na cama. Eu me encurvo, gemo... _Eu estava tão perto.  
_ Então minha mão vai até a cabeça dele, puxando os cabelos... Implorando para que ele fosse mais rápido, mais profundo.  
Ele atende meus desejos, indo mais ardentemente... Ele estava me enlouquecendo. Ia mais fundo, sugando com vontade... Ele fazia perfeitamente... Como meu corpo tivesse sido sempre dele.

Eu não conseguia mais me segurar... Eu pude sentir minhas pernas tremendo, meu corpo estava em êxtase... Eu estava gozando como nunca antes havia feito...

Então...

Eu acordei.

Hermione estava enraivecida. Se por um lado ela havia tido o melhor orgasmo da vida dela, por outro foi uma tremenda frustração acordar e ver que era apenas um sonho.

Ela virou-se e olhou o relógio. Cinco da manhã. Era cedo ainda, porém, ela sabia que de nada adiantaria voltar à cama. E muito menos tomar um banho calmante. Ela poderia ir à sala de treinamentos, mas naquele momento a mente dela precisava ser acalmada. Ela não se preocupou com a roupa, iria de pijama mesmo, há essas horas pouco provável ter alunos fora da sala, normalmente eles voltam antes das quatro, sendo assim, ela foi em direção ao local aonde varias vezes havia sido seu refugio: A biblioteca.

-FT-

 **Quartos de Severo.**

Severo estava deitado na cama dele. Por baixo das camadas de cobertas uma tenda admirável aparecia.  
 _"Eu não consigo acreditar que sonhei com ela novamente! Por Merlin o que esta acontecendo comigo? Eu não consigo tirar essa menina de minha cabeça! E Merlin me ajude, mas, eu estou parecendo um adolescente. Acordando de sonhos molhados, com uma ereção."_  
Ele levantou da cama, sabia que não adiantaria ficar ali. Não conseguiria dormir novamente. Então foi tomar um banho... Frio novamente. Para ver se acalmava seus nervos, e seu corpo. Já que ele se recusava terminar o que o corpo dele havia começado.

Quando finalmente saiu de seu banho, resolveu fazer uma ronda. Ele sabia que era improvável que houvesse alunos há essa hora, mas uma caminhada iria acalmá-lo.

-FT-

 **Biblioteca de Hogwarts**

O caminho até a biblioteca foi longo. Ela não estava acostumada com a nova localidade de seu quarto.

Ao adentrar ao local seu coração logo acalmou, aquele era seu lugar de paz de calmaria. Há essas horas, Irma estava em seu décimo quinto sono já, então não haveria problema. E mesmo se ela a encontrasse, seria altamente improvável que repreendesse a menina. Tudo era tão silencioso... Ela havia se acostumando tanto com o local que poderia caminhar por lá de olhos fechados. Ela foi até a estante de livros, não que tivesse um livro em mente, mas apenas por estar lá e ver aquela quantidade de livros, já trazia paz.  
Ela foi tirada de seu transe por um pequeno barulho que vinha de uma estante à frente. Curiosa, ela pegou sua varinha e foi vagarosamente até o local, mas ao contrario do que ela imaginava, não era um casal de estudantes que estavam lá. Era ele. Severo Snape.

Ele se virou imediatamente assim que ela entrou no corredor. Ambos ficaram estáticos.

Severo não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Na realidade se ele estivesse jamais iria fazer o que ele faria agora.  
Quando ele a viu o sangue ferveu. Porque não bastava ela ser o maior pé no saco como aluna, não bastava ela ser a "profetizada", não bastava ela insensatamente se colocar na linha de fogo... Ela tinha que contaminar seus sonhos, o deixar louco de desejo, a ponto de cometer a maior insanidade de todas e mandar a merda a moral que ele tanto zelava. Ela ainda tinha que aparecer as cinco e pouco da manhã, quebrando diversas regras da escola, e ainda vestindo aquela maldita peça de roupa! Já era demais, ele sabia que iria se arrepender, mas as favas, ele precisava tirar tudo isso a limpo. E principalmente que merda ela tinha na cabeça ao ir encontrar-se com o Lorde. Com tudo isso na cabeça ele foi em direção a ela.

Ela estava ainda em choque quando ele rudemente a puxou pelo braço e começou a arrastar. Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele não a deixou apenas segurou-a mais forte e disse:

– Silêncio, você vem comigo. – E continuou puxando-a.

Ela sabia que não adiantaria lutar contra, e pra falar a verdade, ela estava assustada. O Professor Snape nunca faria isso se não fosse algo muito urgente. A mente dela trabalhava a mil. Se por um lado ela estava muito ofendida pela forma que ele estava a tratando, pelo outro, ela estava com medo de descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Ela foi "arrastada/guiada" da biblioteca até, para surpresa dela, os quartos dele. Quando ele a fez entrar no quarto, a soltou de qualquer jeito e se jogou na poltrona. Ela massageou o local que ele a havia segurado, mas não se moveu. Ela esperava que ele se explicasse. O que não demorou a acontecer.

– Eu não sei que jogo você esta jogando, mas você vai parar agora. – Era notório o peso da raiva envolta na voz dele. E isso despertou Hermione _. "Quem era ele para tratá-la dessa forma? E afinal de contas o que ele esta falando?"_

– Professor, eu não faço a menor ideia do que o senhor está falando. – Disse ela, porém, deixando transparecer que não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

Ele então levantou os olhos. Em todos esses anos de escola ela nunca havia presenciado tal olhar. Era puro ódio.

– Você não sabe? Ora, Senhorita Granger, não me faça de tolo. Achou que eu não iria saber? Até quando achou que eu não saberia? Eu sei de tudo.

Hermione gelou na hora, ele sabe de tudo? Como é possível ele saber de tudo? Aliás, o que é tudo?

– Senhor, me perdoe, mas do que me acusa? – Disse ela com cautela.

Ele levantou-se em um segundo.

– Pare imediatamente, garota! Chega dessa encenação barata! Eu sei muito bem que você é uma Verum, eu sei que você foi atrás do Lorde. Você acha mesmo que pode me enganar? Você pode enganar ao tolo do Potter, pode enganar até ao tapado do Alvo, mas a mim não! Inferno, menina, o que você está pensando? Uma coisa é passar por transformações pessoais, até compreendo você querer trocar de aliados, mas outra muito diferente é você ir até o Lorde das trevas e se aliar a ele. Você tem noção do que fez? Tem noção da grandeza da merda que acaba de cometer? – Se aproximando novamente dela – Você, garota estúpida, acabou de se sentenciar!

A mente de Hermione voou. _"Como era possível ele saber tudo isso?"_ Então um clique ela entendeu, provavelmente Tom havia contato a ele. Ela se afastou dele.

– Muito bem, Senhor. – Disse ela, frisando a formalidade pela qual ela se referia a ele – Se o Senhor sabe de tudo então deve entender que eu tomei a melhor decisão. Não me era possível permanecer como estava, não depois das recentes descobertas.

– Melhor decisão? Que melhor decisão? Você sabe o que ele faz com pessoas como você? Sangues Ruins como você? Ele tortura, ele mata! E não ache que ele faz isso apenas por ideologia. Ele gosta! – as palavras saiam da boca dele como fel.

– Eu sei muito bem onde estou me metendo, professor. E o que faz você pensar que eu sou diferente dele? Que eu não pense exatamente como ele? Eu mudei... Mudei muito, se quer saber. Meus gostos não são como eram antes, meus desejos não são os mesmos de antes.

– Você quer me dizer que agora você tem um desejo ardente de ver uma vida se esvaindo? Você deseja cortar em filetes a carne de outra pessoa? Você tem tesão por ver um ser humano sangrar até morrer? – Disse ele, mas dessa vez a voz ele havia tomado um tom baixo, sibilante... Que pode parecer insano, mas Hermione havia ficado em transe por ele ter falado aquilo.

– Por uma questão de fato, sim. – respondeu ela, quase arfando.

Ela e Severo estavam tão próximos naquele momento. A tensão era notória. O que havia começado como um preludio para uma guerra, havia se tornado uma preliminar.

Naquele momento o pensamento que correu na mente de ambos foi o mesmo. _"Foda-se!"_

Não se sabe quem foi a quem, porém ambos se encontraram em um beijo ardente. Era o desejo da carne, misturado ao desejo da magia. Uma das mãos dele agarrava a nuca da morena prendendo-a, a outra a segurava pela cintura pressionando-a a ele. Já ela havia enredado os dedos da mão nos cabelos dele.  
Suas bocas estavam se devorando, as línguas travavam uma batalha ferrenha. Eles começaram a andar para trás, ate encontrar a poltrona. Ele sentou puxando-a para sentar no colo dele, porém, quando ela fez, ambos pararam e se olharam. Era como se tivessem saído de um transe.

Hermione se levantou rapidamente ajeitando sua roupa. Ele se levantou e foi para a direção oposta.

Minutos incontáveis se passaram no mais absoluto silencio. Então ele falou.

– Senhorita Granger, eu ainda preciso de uma explicação.

– Senhor. Creio que você já tenha a explicação que precise. – ela disse, mas logo se arrependeu, pois a frase ficou ambígua – Isso é, o senhor sabe que eu não poderia ficar mais a quem dessa guerra. Eu já conheço tudo o que este lado pode me oferecer, e sinceramente, cada dia mais está me parecendo pouco. Eu fui até Tom – e neste momento ela viu a cara de espanto dele pela forma que ela se referiu ao lorde– para que ele pudesse me oferecer o que o lado daqui não poderia. Com todo respeito, senhor, mas o diretor perdeu toda a minha admiração. Aliás, muitos que eu considerava como meus ídolos, hoje são apenas lembranças de uma criança iludida achando que papai Noel existia. Eu não estou tomando esta decisão de animo leve, como uma adolescente rebelde, ao contrário, eu pensei, e muito, para tomar uma decisão. Tom pode não ser minha melhor escolha, mas neste momento, ele é a escolha mais plausível.

\- Senhorita Granger, preste atenção ao que está me dizendo. Você realmente acredita em suas palavras?

– Sim, eu acredito. E quem é você para me julgar? Afinal, você é o braço direito dele. Eu tenho certeza que é apenas uma fachada suas ações para este lado. Qualquer ser humano que tenha um mínimo de ego, não fica imune ao, digamos, "charme" de Tom – Ela sabia que tinha atingido um ponto quando a face dele se fechou. Mas agora não era momento de hipocrisias.

Porém Severo a surpreendeu com sua próxima ação, ele simplesmente riu.

– Eu não estou aqui para te julgar, Hermione, estou aqui para lhe mostrar um novo caminho. _Nem tudo é preto e branco, na verdade, a vida é cinza._ De fato sou o braço direito dele, como você bem colocou, e como você disse, não há ser humano que fique imune ao Lorde. Também não posso negar que tenho minha porção de diversão lá. E sim, como muitos creem, eu tenho parte de minha alma corrompida, sou cruel, e porque não dizer "sádico"? – ela se surpreendeu com o nível de abertura que ele estava dando a ela. " _Mas Hermione de Deus, vocês acabaram de praticamente desentupir a boca um do outro, ele tem todo o direito de se sentir livre para dizer o que quiser."_ – Mas se eu sou o braço direito dele, sou também esquerdo de Alvo. Porque você acredite ou não. Ambos têm sua maneira de persuadir. Não vou entrar em detalhes, mas Alvo me convenceu a estar ao lado dele também. E eu também aproveito tudo o que este lado pode me fornecer. E assim como o Lorde, como não há quem não acredite na lente colorida de Alvo.

– Então afinal de contas com quem esta sua lealdade? – Questiona ela.

– Ah, a pergunta de honra. A quem Severo Snape serve? Se eu ganhasse um galeão cada vez que me fizeram essa pergunta... Eu nunca divulguei minha resposta. E se não fosse tão urgente, você também nunca saberia. Mas devido as atuais circunstancias – disse ele olhando diretamente nos olhos dela – A resposta é simples. Eu sou fiel a mim mesmo.

" _Oi? Como assim?"_ Ela apenas pensou, mas provavelmente sua cara havia demonstrado sua dúvida, pois ele explicou.

– Isso mesmo, Hermione. Eu sou o _meu_ senhor. Eu sirvo a mim, e unicamente a mim. – _"Bem era isso até você parecer pelo menos"_ – Sim, eu trabalho para ambos os lados, sim, eu espiono os dois. Mas eu não me encano. Sei muito bem que para ambos eu sou apenas um peão e se por acaso eles precisarem fazer uma jogada ousada, eu seria o primeiro a ser sacrificado.

Hermione então lentamente se sentou na poltrona. Ela entendia completamente o que ele estava falando. E nunca na mente dela havia passado essa possibilidade. Viver nos dois mundos... Ser protegida por ambos os lados. Poder se beneficiar de ambas as coisas...

Ele conseguia ver a mente dela girar. Finalmente ele havia marcado um ponto. E pela primeira vez naquela noite, ele sentiu paz. Aproveitando a calmaria do momento, evocou dois copos de vidro e um whisky, serviu-os, entregou um copo a ela, que aceitou prontamente, e se sentou na poltrona frente a ela.

Severo sabia que essa paz não ia durar muito tempo. Hermione não era uma mulher de poucas palavras, sempre tinha perguntas. _"Desde quando ela é Hermione? Ora Severo, para de hipocrisia você acaba de beijar languidamente a mulher! NÃO ME LEMBRE DISSO!"_ Após sua briga interna, ele não foi surpreendido quando ela levantou os olhos aos seus e perguntou:  
\- Muito bem, Severo, eu vejo o seu ponto. Entretanto, isso me custaria algo que não sei se quero abrir mão. Eu não posso e não vou permitir com que humilhem. – os olhos de Hermione endureceram, e Severo viu o fogo da indignação nos olhos dela. _"Merlin onde eu perdi a história e que raios eu não estou sabendo? O que fizeram com você, menina?"_ – Já sofri demais na mão de Alvo e seus capachos, eu não poderei permitir com que ele jogue comigo novamente.

– Aí esta o ponto Hermione. Você sabe todas as vertentes, você sabe, mas ele não. Sendo assim, quem estaria jogando seria você e não ele. Você teria todas as cartas na mão.

– Se, e eu disse _se_ , eu entrar na sua ideia... Como eu poderei voltar à boa vista de Alvo? Visto que eu eu sou a "inimiga número um" do escolhido e não tenho a menor vontade de voltar as boas com o santo Potter. Alias, se depender de mim, Potter e sua turma, vão ter o que eles merecem.

– Hermione, Alvo só tem uma coisa na cabeça: ganhar a guerra. Potter é um meio para isso ocorrer. Segundo a profecia, sim, ele é o "escolhido". Mas isso não quer dizer que ele é o único. Alvo sabe que para que isso ocorra ele precisa de ajuda. Basta você dizer que vai ajudá-lo nesta guerra, que você volta ao patamar de "pupila" de Alvo.

– E após um voto inquebrável, você quer dizer... Pelo que ouvi dizer ele tem esse feitiço em alta estima – Disse ela, porém imediatamente Severo ficou reto e fechou a cara.

– Quem lhe disse? – Questionou ele.

– Irma Pince, Aliás, ela tem sido uma luz em minha vida, me fazendo ver a sujeira da vida ao invés de abstrair... Ela me contou da tendência de Alvo, quando me contou sobre a historia da vida dela. –– isso pareceu relaxar a ele, o que fez com que Hermione ficasse curiosa... Porém, não era momento para isso, _ainda._

– Irma, como eu, deve suas experiências com Alvo, embora devo admitir que não sabia que ela experimentou isso.

– Sim ela fez. Mas não espere que ela vá te contar, Irma é uma pessoa privada. Agora, Severo, e quando ele souber de minha "amizade" com Tom?

– Aí – disse ele dando um meio sorriso torto – Eu entro. – então ele tomou um pouco mais de seu whisky e se sentou mais comodamente – Eu posso dizer que eu te influenciei, que você me procurou após a sua mudança, assustada com isso é claro, e conversamos. Sim, Hermione, sei que eu não sou uma pessoa "conversável", mas sou seu novo mentor. E como você eloquentemente disse para McGonagall em seu momento de explosão, tem uma estima grande aos meus pensamentos. Dessa forma, ficaria plausível você se abrir para mim. – _"Isso, use o duplo sentido sua besta!"_ vendo o rubor na face da menina, ele pigarreou e continuou – E quando conversávamos, você me contou sobre sua recente descoberta sobre seu status novo. E juntos formamos um plano de ação. Não para salvar Potter da morte eminente, mas para ganhar uma guerra.

Hermione estava espantada. Ele havia pensado em tudo. E, convenhamos, era um plano perfeito. Ela iria se beneficiar da proteção dos dois lados, e poderia ser quem ela quisesse... _"Porque eu não havia pensado nisso?"_ Sentando-se mais relaxadamente ela tomou um gole de sua bebida, e voltou a olhar diretamente para os olhos dele.

– Então Severo, só me resta uma pergunta... Quando começamos?

-FT-

 **Em algum lugar de Londres**

Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira. Era hoje. O dia que ele havia esperado tanto.

Foram dois séculos. Na verdade, bem mais que dois séculos... Mas, finalmente isso iria acontecer. Seus poderes, sua vida, tudo estaria de volta. Graças a ela. Sua amada Dulcem... Sua salvadora.

As mãos dele tremiam, parte pelo mal de Parkinson que, infelizmente, ele havia contraído. Outra parte pelo nervosismo... Ele sabia que o ritual não seria fácil, que iria exigir demais e que talvez não desse certo. Sim, porque embora a magia seja algo milagroso, até ela tem suas limitações.

O relógio soou cinco e meia. Estava na hora.

Ele, com muita calma, se levantou, seus passos eram lentos já que seu corpo inteiro tremia com os espasmos de sua doença... Seu manto ia arrastando atrás de seu caminhar.

Abrindo a porta de seu quarto foi recebido por seu elfo, que o ajudaria a descer pela ultima vez as escadas de sua casa.

Desceram vagarosamente e quando estavam no final da escada, vários olhinhos apareceram. Seus elfos, sua família, que por geração, estavam com ele. Uma salva de palmas começou a surgir, olhos molhados das elfas, olhares corajosos dos elfos. Todos apoiavam a ele. Todos estavam confiantes no dia de hoje, afinal, todos sabiam que este dia chegaria.

Quem visse de fora veria um mago frágil, para muitos talvez um mago decrépito, a beira da morte. E de fato ele estava, hoje ele iria morrer.

Ele sorriu para todos que com o olhar acompanharam seu caminhar até a sala onde seus amigos o esperavam...

É hoje ele iria morrer, porém tal como uma fênix, iria renascer.

 **-FT-**

 **Quartos de Hermione**

Hermione havia conseguido sair dos quartos de Severo, depois de mais algumas conversas, e estava sentada em sua cama passando em sua mente os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida e principalmente sua saída dos quarto de Severo. Sim, porque agora ele era Severo. E por incrível que parecesse, era tão certo chama-lo assim, tão natural... Como se fosse o que era pra ser. _"Não eu não estou me apaixonando por ele... eu concordo que ele seja atraente e que me faça sentir um incrível tesão, mas é apenas isso, atração sexual. Eu não posso e não vou me apaixonar."_

Decidida, ela levantou-se e foi ate a sala de treinamento, não pretendia dar as caras no Salão comunal até a hora do almoço... Até lá ela teria bolado um plano... Por enquanto, treino.. _"Afinal, nada melhor do que um bom treino para liberar serotonina e da endorfina*"_

Chegando a sala de treinamentos o cenário era diferente do que ela imaginava. Aparentemente a sala "resolveu" que ela teria que fazer um treinamento múltiplo. Joana já havia realizado este tipo de treinamento com ela, se passava em uma floresta. Ela teria que correr, escalar as árvores e no final do percurso, atingir alvos em movimento com sua faça. ... Como diria Joana _"Como se sua vida dependesse disso... Porque ela pode depender"_

E ela treinou, treinou, treinou... Nunca havia corrido tanto em sua vida. Seu corpo estava exausto, mas a mente estava uma bagunça. Sua mente estava lutando com ela... Porque, de um lado, ela estava extasiada com tudo que estava acontecendo, mas por outro, ela estava com medo, assustada. Ela queria apenas um tempo.

Imediatamente um clarão forte tomou a sala.  
Quando ela pôde abrir os olhos novamente ela estava em uma sala completamente diferente. O chão e as paredes eram brancos, se ela não soubesse bem ela acharia que havia morrido.  
Ela era uma Harpia de olhos pequenos pretos, um longo topete. Uma crista com duas penas maiores e uma cauda com três faixas cinzentas. As asas largas e redondas, com pernas curtas e grossas, e dedos extremamente fortes, com enormes garras. Com mais ou menos oitenta centímetros ela possuía uma cabeça é da cor cinza, o papo e a nuca, negros; e o peito, a barriga e a parte de dentro das asas, brancos.

– Olá Hermione.

– Olá Nassima.

– Você pediu por um tempo. E os Deuses lhe ouviram. – disse Nassima a ela.

– Como assim?

– Foi lhe dado um tempo para pensar. Aqui neste lugar, não há tempo ou espaço. Aqui os segundos não passam, a vida não existe.

– Eu... Eu vou ficar aqui por quanto tempo? Isso é...

– Me deixe explicar, os Deuses viram sua indecisão Hermione. Você é destinada para algo muito grande,e para o que você deve realizar, não há local para a indecisão. Por isso foi lhe dado o direito de ficar aqui até sua mente ser feita e você se acertar consigo. Você Hermione, deve achar o caminho que irá seguir.

– Como? – Pergunta ela.

– Olhando pra si mesma. – responde Nassima, desaparecendo.

" _O que raios ela quis dizer com isso?"_

Então um espelho apareceu frente a ela. Sua imagem refletia, e pela primeira vez em tempos, Hermione pegou-se olhando para ela de verdade. Muito havia mudado. Seu corpo já não era mais o mesmo... Assim como sua vida... Não, ela não era mais Hermione Granger.

Aquela Hermione inocente havia morrido... Desaparecido em meio a trama de mentiras... Essa agora era ela... Mas quem era essa?

Ela virou o rosto da imagem que refletia. Lagrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto...

Não havia espaço para ilusões, ela não era mais inocente. Toda a inocência havia sido assassinada no caminho... Os amigos haviam se tornado inimigos... Os inimigos estavam tornando amigos... Seus pais não eram mais seu pais...

Seus joelhos dobraram, ela se sentia fraca.

" _Circe! Eu não posso mais! Eu não posso seguir com esse peso... não mais! Eu preciso deixar ir... preciso deixar tudo isso pra trás! EU VOU ENLOUQUECER!" –_ Lagrimas corriam pelo rosto dela. – _"Por que? Porque tudo isso aconteceu comigo? Por que?"_

Seu coração estava despedaçado... Ela não havia pedido nada daquilo, ela não era forte, ela era uma nerd! Livros, estudo... Isso era a vida dela... Não era uma heroína de filmes. Essa não era ela. Ela não era a nova "Escolhida"! Ela não era potter!

Então uma mão tocou em seu ombro e ela viu... Ou melhor, ela _se_ viu. Era ela mesma quem estava a consolando.

Ao seu lado Hermione Granger vestida com sua tradicional roupa da Griffinoria, sua bolsa de livros, e olhava para ela.

– Você não falhou, Hermione. Você _nunca_ falhou. – Disse sua versão mais nova – Não é sua culpa eles não a amarem. Não é sua culpa anda disso. Você não falhou.

Hermione olha a outra com lágrimas em seus olhos.

– Mas... Mas eu deveria ter me esforçado mais... Deveria ter...

A outra a interrompeu.

– Ouça! Ouça com atenção! Você-Não-Falhou! Nada disso é sua culpa. Ronald é um fraco, se ele não conseguiu manter o pinto dentro da calça não é sua culpa! Harry Potter deveria ter sido seu amigo, mas não, ele apenas ficou a margem, rindo. E Ginevra... Não me faça falar dela. – disse a outra tirando o cabelo de seu rosto com raiva – Eles são os errados. E outra, seus pais... Aliás, os Granger´s. Não sei porque você ainda mantém esse maldito sobrenome. Eles não merecem, Hermione.

– Eu sei que eles não merecem... Nenhum deles...

– Então porque você insiste nisso? Porque você esta pensando neles com carinho ainda? Porque você está me mantendo aqui? Do que você tem tanto medo?

– DE FALHAR! – Bradou Hermione, se levantando – Eu... Você não vê? Eu amei matar um ser humano! Eu amei a dor que causei, amei sentir a vida dele depender de mim... Amei! Eu desejo realizar isso de novo e de novo... E de novo... Que tipo de pessoa eu sou? Eu tenho medo de falhar! Agora eu tenho pais que me amam. Eu tenho poderes que jamais imaginei. Eu tenho aliados, eu tenho... Circe me perdoe, mas eu tenho um homem que acho atraente. E se eu estragar tudo isso? E se eu meter os pés pelas mãos e perder tudo de novo?

– Você acha mesmo que Morgana da Le Fay e Salazar Sonserina ligam pra quantas pessoas você matou ou vai matar? Você ainda se lembra de quem são eles? Morgana Le Fay, a bruxa da era das trevas e Salazar Sonserina o bruxo que odeia nascidos trouxas. Esses são seus novos pais. Você acha mesmo que eles querem a mim? –disse ela se apontando – Uma inocente grifinória? Ou eles prefeririam você? Uma bruxa poderosa, que não aceita menos do que merece.

Hermione estava estática. _"De fato ela, quer dizer eu, quer dizer... que seja! Isso... isso tem razão. Morgana e Salazar não são bruxos normais, digamos assim, eles tem sua historia de poder e sangue. Porque eles me julgariam? Eles mesmos já falaram isso... Eles me entendem. Entendem minha compulsão. "_

– Pense, Hermione. Chega de deixar os outros te guiarem! Chega de pensar o que outros acham ou não de você. Chega de ser, bem... A mim. Esta na hora dessa Hermione, dessa nova Hermione, surgir. Deixe que eu faça parte de seu passado. Deixe que eu e meus pensamentos e julgamentos, morram. Você não é mais eu. Você não é mais uma Granger, nascida trouxa, grifinória e inocente. Você é uma Sonserina, filha de Salazar e Morgana, puro sangue, Verum.

Algo dentro de Hermione rompeu. Estava na hora. Chega de se esconder. Hora de deixar o passado ir. Afinal, para onde ela estava indo não havia lugar para isso.

Rompendo a distância que havia entre ela e a outra, ela abraçou-a.

– Obrigado por ter sido a melhor pessoa. Obrigado por ter lutado tão bravamente contra o mundo. Obrigado por não ter abandonado seus amigos, mesmo quando eles mereciam.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela soltou a outra, que olhou para ela e aguardou. Estava na hora.

– Hermione Jane Granger – Hermione começou a dizer olhando para ela mesma a sua frente– Combateu o bom combate, completou a carreira e guardou a fé. Hoje eu liberto você.

Então a outra começou a brilhar cada vez mais forte. E antes de desparecer uma frase saiu da boca dela... "Boa sorte"

Assim que a Hermione antiga se foi. Hermione respirou completamente. Ela havia feito as pazes com seu passado, e estava com a mente formada.

E foi por isso que tudo ao seu redor havia sumido. Ela estava de volta ao tempo normal.

Rapidamente ela saiu da sala de treinamentos e foi para seu quarto. Ela evocou tudo que lembrava sua antiga vida, roupas, objetos, fotos, tudo. Colocou em uma caixa embalou e colocou ao fundo de seu guarda roupa. Então foi a biblioteca, pegou uma pena e pergaminho e escreveu duas cartas.

–Lyse – ela chamou.

–Chamou, Senhorita Mi? – disse a elfa. Hoje seu vestido era florido, ela estava encantadora.

– Sim, Lyse. Você poderia fazer um favor para mim? – vendo a elfa balançar veemente sua cabeça ela continuou – Eu preciso que você entregue isso a mamãe. – Disse ela entregando a carta a elfa – E esta para Draco Malfoy – Entregando a outra, Lyse pegou e se foi.

" _Agora é esperar a resposta."_

 **-FT-**

 **Em algum lugar de Londres**

Os bruxos haviam chego na colina. Não havia tempo.

A bruxa convocou todo o material necessário e começou a preparar o local.

O bruxo colocou Melinus sentado e foi ajudar a mulher.

Eles fizeram um pentagrama completo, porém o chão não foi marcado com ervas ou sal. O circulo do pentagrama foi riscado com sangue fresco. Sangue que vinha dos cinco corpos mortos em cada ponta da estrela. As velas foram acessas. Estava na hora.

O bruxo então tomou Melinus pelo braço e o ajudou a entrar no circulo, e o deixou em pé ao centro.

Ao finalizar ambos apontaram suas varinhas para o pentagrama evocando um antigo rito.

" _ **Morte in vitam**_

Morte para a vida

 _ **vita ad mortem**_

vida para morte

 _ **Renatus sicut phoenix**_

Renascer como uma fênix

 _ **Fatum est**_

É seu destino"

A cada vez que eles falavam, os corpos ainda vivos gemiam, até o ponto que os gemidos viravam gritos agonizantes. E então se incendiaram... O fogo do corpo deles se alastrou para o sangue que compunha o pentagrama e eclodiu em um fogo abrasador bem ao centro. Incendiando Melinus instantaneamente.

Os bruxos então pararam de entoar. A bruxa segura firmemente a mão do homem ao seu lado. O Silencio Reinou. Melinus havia morrido.

No mesmo instante um vento forte começou a soprar. Então ele apareceu.

Ele estava de volta.

– Então, não vão abraçar seu velho amigo? – disse ele.

– Deu certo! – Bradou a bruxa

– É claro que deu, minha querida. Venha aqui.

Ela então solta a mão do homem ao seu lado e sai correndo ao encontro do outro.

– Merlin! – Disse ela.

– Eu estou aqui Morgana. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Após deixar ele novamente na casa, Morgana e Salazar aparataram para seu lar.

 **-FT-**

 **Quartos de Severo.**

Severo estava sentado em sua poltrona repassando os acontecimentos do dia.

A conversa com Hermione havia ocorrido supreendentemente bem. Ele esperava mais reticencia dela, ou no mínimo mais emoção. Mas ao contrário do que ele imaginava ela estava calma, ponderada, quase irreconhecível.

 _"E por Merlin, o que foi aquele beijo? Que insanidade foi aquela? Como eu pude deixar isso acontecer. E porque raios ela retribuiu? A profecia pode não estar errada afinal? eu não posso mais ficar pensando nisso. Eu tenho que me preparar. Se ela decidir a favor do plano eu preciso estar com tudo pronto. Aparentemente o dia hoje vai ser longo"_

-FT-

 **Masmorras quarto de Malfoy.**

Draco estava sentado, ainda ponderando tudo o que estava acontecendo. Não, ele não esperava que ela fosse aparecer no café da manha, ele já havia notado que ela não fazia isso aos domingos. Não que ele reparasse nela como mulher, mas era impossível não saber os hábitos do trio maravilha a essa altura.

Estava tão compenetrado que se surpreendeu com a entrada de uma elfa.

– Senhor Malfoy. A senhorita Mi pediu para lhe entregar. – Disse a estranha elfa a sua frente, ela trazia uma carta, e assim que ele pegou, a elfa se foi.

" _Senhorita Mi? Ora essa, agora ela tem uma elfa?"_

Ele abriu a carta

"Draco,

Normalmente eu não faria isso, mas neste caso é necessário.

Precisamos conversar, após o almoço me encontre na sala de reuniões.

Hermione "

Antes que ele pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, uma batida na porta o interrompe.

– Draco! – Grita uma voz masculina – Venha rápido, Parkinson e Dolohov estão brigando.

" _Mais essa! Não posso ter um minuto de paz... Tava demorando pra isso acontecer... De novo"_

Ele se levanta e sai de seu quarto, indo em direção ao salão comunal. Sua mente já imaginava o que poderia estar acontecendo. O real motivo para tal briga. " _Um galeão se não for isso._ "

La chegando, viu que a balburdia está pronta.

Makenna e Pansy estavam brigando, de novo, e pelo nível, logo estariam atirando feitiços.

– Você vai SIM respeitá-la, você me ouviu? – Disse Makenna, os cabelos se mexiam conforme ela gesticulava e ameaçava se aproximar da outra.

– Ora, e quem vai me obrigar? Você? – Disse Pansy rindo. A multidão que se aglomerara ali suspirou, era como uma incitação para morrer. _"Isso vai dar merda..."_

– Se necessário for, eu farei. – Makenna disse, o sorriso sádico que lembrara Bellatrix, tomou seu rosto enquanto ela se aproximava, fazendo a outra recuar um passo.

– Alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui? – Questiona Draco, tomando frente na briga e se posicionando ao lado de Makenna, contrariando Pansy, que lhe olhou irritada.

Imediatamente Pansy muda sua postura, indo em direção a ele.

– Draco, Dolohov quer que eu seja amiguinha da Granger! Isso é um absurdo, não é? – disse ela em tom jocoso.

– Na verdade, não é. Hermione agora é uma de nós, querendo ou não devemos respeitar a ela. – Disse Draco, parecia ter encarnado Lucius Malfoy, tamanha era sua seriedade e aspereza.

– Mas... Draco, ela é... É a Granger. Por Merlin, vocês enlouqueceram? – Disse ela inconformada, colocando a mão na cintura.

– Não, Pansy. Aparentemente tudo mudou, ela agora é uma de nós. – ele a interrompe impaciente, antes que a moça falasse mais alguma coisa. – E mesmo que você não goste, você deve respeita-la. Estamos seguindo o código, lembre-se, ela está sobre a proteção do Praesidio.

Isso calou a outra instantaneamente. Ela então bufou batendo os pés e saiu porta a fora, não sem antes esbarrar violentamente em Makenna, que fora segurada por Draco afim de não fazer nenhuma besteira desnecessária.

– Isso vale para todos. – Ele disse ao ver que Makenna respirara fundo e parecia menos assassina. - Lembrem-se do Praesidio! Agora, vão, o show acabou. – Disse ele à multidão que havia se formado.

Makenna se aproximou dele.

– Draco eu...

– Kenna – disse ele passando a mão nos cabelos – Se me dissessem que eu estaria aqui defendendo Hermione Granger antes, eu iria rir, mas aparentemente, muita coisa mudou. – Ele disse sorrindo torto enquanto respirava fundo.

– É Draco, muita coisa mudou. – Disse ela pegando sutilmente na mão dele. Ela não notou, mas o gesto o fez enrubescer por alguns segundos. _"Merlin, Draco!"_ – Vamos, Hermione vai precisar de nosso apoio hoje no almoço.

Juntos eles foram para o grande salão.

 **-FT-**

 **Redbridge, Londres**

Alvo havia chego a uma casa bem decorada. Eles estavam em guerra afinal, precisava contar com o apoio deles. Tocou a campainha e uma mulher, que aparentava ter cerca de quarenta anos, incrivelmente bela, atendeu. Ela possuía longos cabelos castanhos ondulados, rosto é delicado, mas marcante. Seus olhos pretos e penetrantes chamaram atenção dele.

\- Alvo Dumbledore? – Questionou ela, abrindo um sorriso.

\- Sim, e a senhora deve ser Morgan Viperinilor. – Disse o velho, fazendo uma gentil reverência com a cabeça.

\- Sim. Mas, por favor, queira entrar.

Ambos entraram e encontraram um homem que deveria ter cerca de quarenta e cinco a no máximo cinquenta anos de cabelos negros curtos. Seu rosto apresentava traços marcantes e uma leve barba. Já seus olhos, eram da mesma cor que os olhos de Alvo. Assim que ele o viu, se levantou do sofá em que estava.

\- Bom dia. – Estendendo a mão – Baltazar Viperinilor.

\- Bom dia – Cumprimentando ele de volta – Sou Alvo Dumbledore.

Morgan como uma boa esposa fez as honras e o convidou para sentar. E então, para surpresa de Alvo, um elfo apareceu, trazendo chás e bolachas.

\- Desculpe, mas eu não estava informado de que vocês são bruxos. – Disse Alvo um pouco chocado.

Morgan entregando uma xicara a ele explica.

\- Sim, na realidade, eu esperava que pensasse mesmo que fossemos trouxas. Poucas pessoas sabem de minha ligação com os Granger. Jean, mãe de Hermione, apenas soube depois de alguns anos. – Tomando um gole do chá ela continua – Meu pai, Fernando Granger, conheceu minha mãe, Camilla de Gouwl.**

\- Camilla de Gouwl, me lembro dela. Uma jovem Corvinal se não me engano... – disse Alvo, pensativo.

\- Sim, mamãe contava sobre os tempos dela na escola... Enfim... Eles tiveram um romance tórrido, e bem... Eu fui gerada. E o que era para ser um motivo de felicidade, se tornou uma tragédia. Meu querido papai estava noivo de outra. Minha mãe inocentemente acreditou que ele iria abandonar a outra para ficar com ela. O que obviamente não aconteceu. Quando finalmente percebeu que ele a estava enrolando, ela decidiu confronta-lo. Ele disse que não iria casar com ela, que naquele mesmo dia, ele havia se casado com a sua noiva, agora esposa. Mamãe extremamente irritada falou que iria amaldiçoa-lo, que ela era uma bruxa. Ele não acreditou, a humilhou... Bem, podemos dizer que mamãe demonstrou que era... Ele se assustou, a chamou de aberração, entre outras coisas... Ela triste, magoada, o amaldiçoou. Ele jamais poderia falar novamente, e ela renegava magicamente qualquer contato com o nome Granger. A partir daquele momento a filha era apenas dela.  
Uns anos depois, ela se casou com Levi, meu pai. Eu cresci... Com meus onze anos, eu tive que escolher em qual escola estudar, mas por pedido de meu pai, eu tive meus estudos realizados em casa. Eu cresci, namorei... Casei – disse olhando para Baltazar – tudo no mundo tradicional bruxo. Eu não sabia da existência de Jean. Até quando um belo dia estava em casa de meus pais e uma mulher apareceu se dizendo berrando dizendo que ela amaldiçoou sua família e agora sua neta, sua única neta, era uma aberração. Minha mãe e meu pai e ele começaram a brigar, e eu tentava entender. Estava confusa, eu sabia que meu pai era adotivo. Mas não acreditava na história... Bem, resumindo o drama familiar, eu conheci meu pai, e me arrependi, ele realmente nunca quis nada comigo, e também conheci minha meio irmã. De início nós nos dávamos muito bem. Principalmente eu e Robert, meu cunhado. Eu passava horas com ela e com Hermione, que tinha aproximadamente cinco anos nesta época. E foi emocionante quando Jean pediu para sermos os tutores caso acontecesse algo com Hermione. Mas não sei se por ciúmes ou por contato com o Fernando, Jean começou a me tratar diferente... Tínhamos inúmeras brigas, e por fim, paramos de nos falar. A última conversa nossa foi terrível... E então... Recebemos a notícia de seu falecimento.

\- Entendo. Então foi por isto que seu nome nunca foi ligado a ela. Sendo assim, ela foi ligada como uma nascida-trouxa, sem ligação alguma em nenhum nível com o mundo bruxo. – Disse ele.

\- Exato. E ela iria continuar sem ligação, se dependesse de Jean, e nós a respeitaríamos. Eu queria procura-la, mas Baltazar que sempre me segurou. – disse ela rindo.

\- Eu apenas não gosto de confusão familiar. Se for direito dos pais decidirem o que a filha faz ou não. – disse Baltazar.

\- Sim, bem... Agora que ela terá que se acostumar conosco e nós com ela não é?! E isto poderia ter sido evitado, eu nem ao menos sei se ela se lembra de nós. E outra, ela já é maior em nosso mundo, e se não quiser mais nossa presença? E com essa guerra toda acontecendo como vamos ajudar? Já bastam as aulas que paramos de dar por conta dessa maldita guerra. – Disse Morgan a Baltazar.

\- Aulas? – Questiona Alvo olhando profundamente nos olhos de Morgan

\- Desculpe-me. Esta guerra fria acontecendo e Hermione estar à frente junto com Potter me deixa nervosa. – disse ela se servindo de mais chá – Sim, eu dava aulas particulares sobre Magia Magnum e Baltazar dava aulas particulares de poções.

\- Na verdade, eu dou tutorias a alunos de mestrado. – disse Baltazar, corrigindo-a elegantemente.

\- Veja como é a vida. Hogwarts está precisando de professores. Um de nossos professores acaba de receber uma proposta de especialização na Irlanda e estava receoso de deixar o cargo por falta de professor de poções. Já que nosso professor antigo iria para seu cargo. Mas acho que poderei liberar Mylor, isto é se você aceitar a proposta. – Disse Alvo a Baltazar.

\- Eu ficaria honrado, mas não posso deixar minha esposa sozinha. Não seria justo.

\- Mas é claro. E é exatamente por isto que ambos iram lecionar. Afinal, faz anos que não ouço alguém falar sobre Magia Magnum. Com quem a senhora aprendeu tal conhecimento?

\- Minha tutora foi a Senhora Zdunk.

\- Ah! Barbara Zdunk... Lembro-me vagamente de seus feitos. Grande bruxa.

\- Sim. Uma excelente tutora, brava... Mas excelente. – disse Morgan rindo.

\- Imagino. Então posso contar com vocês dois? – Ele disse ansioso. Ter os tios de Hermione lá, embaixo de seu nariz, era a chance perfeita de fazer com que a menina recobrasse a mente.

\- Eu não sei... Teríamos que pensar... – Disse Morgan meio reticente olhando para Baltazar.

\- Imaginem que além de um emprego, vocês poderão estar próximos a Srta. Granger. Ficar zelando ainda mais pela segurança, e quem sabe quem sabe refazer os laços de família.

Morgan e Baltazar trocaram olhares.

\- Veja bem Alvo, teríamos que conversar com Hermione.

\- Não se preocupem, façamos assim. Vou pedir para Hermione vir vê-los. Aí com calma vocês conversam e me dão uma resposta. – eles acenaram concordando – Perfeito! Quanto a Senhorita Granger, vocês já a contataram? – Pergunta Alvo.

\- Não. Mas pretendemos mandar uma carta para ela, inclusive falando sobre o enterro. – Olhando para Baltazar, ela acrescentou – Como não teria como enterrá-la ou velá-la, resolvemos lançar as cinzas de ambos junto ao mar, como era o sonho de Jean. Por isso que não haverá nenhuma cerimonia.

– Entendo. Mas creio que seria melhor e ela viesse conhecer pessoalmente vocês, não acham? Eu posso trazê-la para vocês, ou melhor, porque vocês não me acompanham a Hogwarts? Assim, você a veriam pessoalmente.

\- Eu... Isso seria Ótimo! – disse Morgan.

\- Muito bem, então após o almoço seria melhor. –Apontando para lareira e com um simples aceno ele disse – Pronto, a lareira estará interligada com a de minha sala, basta dizer "Hogwarts" que ela os levará para lá. – disse ele já de pé.

\- Obrigado, Alvo. Mesmo assim iremos enviar uma carta informando-a. Afinal, não queremos pegá-la desprevenida – disse Baltazar.

Alvo apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância

\- Eu o acompanho até a porta. – Disse Morgan.

Assim que aquela porta se fechou, em ambos os lados, os pensamentos se transformaram.

Alvo Dumbledore estava com a mente a mil. Antes de vir para o encontro com os Viperinilor, o professor Mylor Sylvanusé , havia pedido demissão, e ele estava em apuros para procurar um novo professor, agora tudo se resolveu. Em toda narrativa ele havia realizado Legilimência na moça e sim ela contava a verdade. Ela realmente era parente da Hermione, e ela não sabia nada sobre os Verums. Baltazar foi mais difícil de sondar, já que ele tinha uma pequena defesa, como era esperado de um professor de Poções. Ele poderia usar isso tudo para voltar a naturalidade. Agora Alvo teria que apenas enfrentar mais dois gigantes e talvez seus planos voltassem ao eixo. " _Minerva e Severo, não vão gostar nada nada desta história de professores novos. Merlin me ajude!"_ – Pensou ele desaparatando de volta para Hogwarts.

Ao mesmo tempo, do lado de dentro da casa, Morgana e Salazar se abraçaram, comemorando o sucesso do plano. Alvo Dumbledore não imaginava que enquanto ele "invadia" a mente deles, ele apenas via as imagens que ambos haviam criado.

Porém, neste momento Lyse aparece.

– Senhores. – Disse ela fazendo uma mensura – A Senhorita Mi mandou-lhes entregar esta carta.

Morgana pegou, abriu a carta e eles leram em conjunto. Ao final da leitura, ambos se olharam e sorriram. Salazar evocou uma pena enquanto Morgana evocou papel. Juntos escreveram uma nota e deram para Lyse que assim que pegou se foi.

\- Ele sempre tem razão no final não é Mog? – questiona Salazar rindo levemente.

\- Você conviveu séculos com ele e ainda não entendeu isso?! Ele sempre está certo. Não sei como, mas sempre está.

Salazar puxou Morgana de encontro ao corpo dele, e em um beijo ardente, eles se entregaram. Os pés guiavam cegamente, de encontro à porta. Magicamente as roupas não eram mais empecilho para seus desejos. Como um casal apaixonado em chamas, como amantes recém casados, eles se amaram. O tempo naquele instante parou. Não importava mais se eles já faziam aquela dança há milênios... ou que já conheciam seus corpos como a palma de suas mãos. Morgan, Morgana, Baltazar, Salazar... não importava naquele momento o nome ou a era que estavam... Naquele instante eles se redescobriam... como se fosse a primeira vez. Suspiros, sussurros... gemidos... suor... alegria. Eles haviam conseguido estar de volta, tinham uma família, estavam juntos. A alegria da conquista se misturava no êxtase da carne. E em um juntos alcançaram o ápice e se desfizeram.  
Testa com testa, respiração com respiração... Tentavam acalmar seus corações. Suas almas estavam unidas... Eles estavam em casa.

-FT-

 **Sala de Alvo Dumbledore**

Assim que ele chegou chamou Minerva e Severo.

– Sentem-se meus caros. – Disse Alvo.

– Diga de uma vez Alvo. Sempre temo quando você chama Severo e eu para conversar. – Disse minerva sentando-se frente a Alvo.

– Bem meus caros, hoje de manha eu fui visitar os novos tutores de Hermione Granger. E uma bela surpresa eu tive. Os tios dela são bruxos. Sim, e antes de duvidem novamente de minha sanidade – disse ele olhando diretamente para Severo – eu explico. Aparentemente, houve um problema familiar. A tia dela não é legitima no casamento de seus pais, sendo assim ela foi renegada como pertencente da família Granger. E isto impossibilitou que Hermione nunca soubesse deste parentesco familiar.

– Então isto facilita as coisas Alvo. – Disse Minerva.

– Sim e muito Minnie, Baltazar e Morgan Viperinilor, não são apenas magos. São professores! Veja que sorte a nossa. Hoje pela manha Mylor pediu demissão, por assuntos pessoais – disse ele olhando diretamente para Minerva – e eu estaria com um problema para achar um professor rapidamente. Mas não mais. Eu pedi e dar aulas aqui.

– O QUE?! – Minerva e Severo bradaram

– Mas Alvo você mal os conhece! – disse Minerva, boquiaberta.

– Minne, veja bem. Este é o plano perfeito. Precisamos ter controle sobre a Verum. Com eles como nossos aliados, podemos ter. Eles ainda não aceitaram, primeiro querem ver Hermione. por isso que eu o chamei aqui. Eu pedi para que eles viessem hoje a tarde aqui na escola. Eles irão ver a menina hoje e conversar. Eu preciso que vocês sejam o mais corteses que puderem. Eles ainda não sabem da mudança de casa dela por isso preciso dos DOIS.

– Você quer dizer que deseja que eu finja que esta tudo bem? – disse minerva, amarga.

– Agora não é hora de deixar a emoção falar Minnie. A guerra esta em jogo aqui.

– A guerra... sempre a guerra. Eu farei este papel Alvo. Apenas me deixe em paz. – Disse ela se levantando e saindo da sala.

– Minii...– ela já havia ido. – Severo eu...

– Alvo eu farei o que for necessário. Apenas me avise quando eles chegarem.

– Obrigado Severo.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e se foi.

" _Minerva o que eu farei com você?"_

-FT-

 **Quartos de Hermione**

Lyse havia voltado com a carta de seus pais. Hermione não havia entendido o porque deles não poderem vir imediatamente, mas tudo bem. Porque ela teria que ir ao almoço no grande salão.

Ela decidiu ir com uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta igualmente preta, só que babylook. Sim ela não iria mais esconder seu corpo. Ela tinha orgulho de cada grama dela.

Decidida ela saiu de seu quarto e foi para o grande salão.

La chegando os olhares se voltaram para ela. Porém, dessa vez, ela não se intimidou. Andou de cabeça erguida até encontrar Draco e Makkena sentados a aguardando. _"Acho que tenho que me costumar com isso"_

– Boa tarde, Hermione! E _uau_ , amei a roupa! Dormiu bem? – Questiona Makenna, lhe oferecendo um copo de suco de abóbora.

– Sim, obrigado. Acho que dormi demais. – disse Hermione amigavelmente, pegando o copo das mãos da menina.

Ela ainda se sentia compelida pelos olhares, principalmente os lançados da sua antiga casa, mas dessa vez, ela se sentia livre. Ela não queria mais agradar a ninguém, ela não havia falhado. _Eles_ haviam.

Os olhares que mais trouxeram atenção dela foram os lançados pela mesa dos professores. Muito eram olhares confusos, como se não conseguissem entender o que estava acontecendo, outros de inveja e um era de ódio. Este ela nem precisava olhar para saber de quem era. Pertencia a Minerva, ela não havia se conformado com o que estava acontecendo.

– Hermione está tudo bem? – Questiona Makenna, captando o olhar da outra.

– Sim, eu apenas estava pensando... – responde ela, esboçando um sorriso.

– Sim, é muita coisa não é? Hermione, eu sei que corre o boato de que nós somos frios e tal, mas se precisar de alguma coisa...

– Eu irei procura-la, eu sei Kenna. Fique tranquila. E, por favor, me chame de Mi. Afinal, você é minha amiga, certo? – Disse ela dando uma piscada a moça.

– Sim Mi. Eu sou.

Então, uma linda águia que acabara de chegar ao salão e foi em direção a Hermione, que instintivamente levantou seu braço direito e a águia pousou lindamente sobre ele _. "Ora, mais essa!"_ Assim que desamarrou a carta das patas do animal, a águia levantou voo novamente, indo embora.

Ela pegou a carta e começou a ler.

" _Hermione, esta é sua nova "coruja" ou melhor dizendo, seu animal de estimação. O nome dela é Ciara. Espero que goste. Íamos te dar uma coruja, mas achei um presente muito banal. E seu pai ficou chateado quando eu sugeri um gato, já que você perdeu o bichento no "acidente" em que sua mãe terrivelmente trocou a comida dele por veneno._

 _Hoje à tarde seu "tio" e eu iremos lhe ver._

 _M &S"_

" _Tio? Que tio? Eu não tenho tios? M &S? O MEU... CIRCE! Eles são demais. Quando eu acho que não irei vê-los eles me aprontam essa"_

– Hermione, a águia é sua? – Pergunta Kenna, abismada.

– Aparentemente é. Meus tios compraram para mim. – Disse ela, sorrindo.

– Tios? – Questiona Draco, piscando desconfiado enquanto mirava o local em que a águia desaparecera.

– Aparentemente eu tenho uma tia... Irmã de minha mãe. – Disse ela, dando os ombros.

O almoço continuou tranquilamente. Mackena, Draco e Hermione saíram juntos. Porém, quando estavam indo em direção a sala de reuniões Alvo os interpelou.

– Senhorita Granger , Senhor Malfoy. – Chamou ele.

– Diretor – Cumprimentaram eles.

– Esta um belo dia não?! Infelizmente eu vou ter que pedir para que a Senhorita me acompanhe a minha sala. Eu espero que vocês não fiquem chateados comigo por rouba-la de vocês, mas temos assuntos ainda a tratar referente a mudança de casa.

– Claro, Senhor. – Disse ela.

Ele então a espera um pouco a frente. Ela vira para Draco e diz

– Draco, creio que nossa conversa ficará para outra hora.

– Não se preocupe. – Ele disse sorrindo torto, e então ela foi atrás do Diretor.

-FT-

 **Sala de Alvo**

Eles haviam chegado, Alvo sentou em sua cadeira e Hermione a sua frente.

–Aceita uma bala de limão?

– Obrigada Senhor, mas acabei de almoçar.

– Senhorita Granger, primeiro deixe-me me desculpar, por conta de alguns impedimentos não pude lhe dar os pêsames imediatamente. A guerra é algo cruel, Hermione, mas, com a ajuda de todos, podemos deixar com que o mal não prevaleça! – Disse Alvo olhando diretamente para os olhos da menina, e inadvertidamente tentando sondar a mente de Hermione, mas para a surpresa do mesmo, não conseguindo muito. Apenas de inicio, porem como se ele tivesse tocado em uma armadilha, a mente dela se fechou. O que deixou ele admirado e ao mesmo tempo assustado, mas controlou-se – Segundo, quero lhe informar algumas coisas. Como já recebeu a carta de seus tios creio que já sabia que tem novos tutores. Sei bem que no nosso mundo você já tem idade suficiente, mas nos tendemos a seguir ambos os mundos, para manter a ordem, entende?!

– Sim, entendo. Eu de inicio estava assustada com a ideia, porque pouco me lembro de meus tios. Mas eles me tranquilizaram na carta, inclusive minha tia realizou o desejo de mamãe, jogar suas cinzas no mar. Fiquei emocionada. – Disse Hermione abaixando o olhar e limpando os olhos que estavam "lacrimejando".

– Minha querida, não fique assim. Tem coisas que nós não entendemos e parece ser algo ruim mas, uma hora nós conseguiremos entender e ver que na realidade foi bom o mal que nos foi acontecido. E embora eu saiba que isto não ajudará muito, eu dei um jeito... E consegui trazer seus tios para perto de você. Mas especificamente para Hogwarts.

– O que? Mas...

– Minha querida, eu imagino seu sofrimento e o mínimo que eu posso fazer é trazê-los para lhe confortar, eu farei. Eu sei que isso não acaba com sua dor, mas talvez, como a presença deles por perto, você possa se recuperar mais rapidamente. Inclusive eles já devem estar chegando. _"Isso! Meu plano deu certo! Logo a Senhorita Granger irá voltar ao normal e tudo ocorrerá como planejado, e Minerva ainda queria me convencer que a menina não teria jeito."_

Como se esperasse por este sinal, a lareira brilhou e eles chegaram.

Saindo do flu, eles se olharam. A vontade de Hermione foi abraça-los desesperadamente, mas ela tinha um papel a cumprir, afinal, ficaria muito difícil de engolir que Hermione se lembraria tão rapidamente de seus tios.

Alvo reparou que a menina ficou encarando seus tios, sem reação, como se os avaliasse e resolveu intervir.

– Minha querida, sei que já se passou muito tempo, mas estes são seus tios. Baltazar Viperinilor e Morgan Viperinilor.

– Eu... Eu... Bem... Peço desculpas por não lembrar muito de vocês. Mas agradeço por ter realizado o último desejo de meus pais. – Disse Hermione, olhando para ambos.

– Creio que vocês devam conversar. Eu sei que vocês já vieram via flu, mas, posso pedir para que vocês se mudem para seu quarto, Hermione?

– Claro diretor.

– Ótimo. Então basta entrarem no flu.

Os três foram para o flu novamente, entretanto antes que Hermione entrasse no flu, ele sussurrou a ela – Espero que vocês se entendam, minha querida. Lembre-se, são sua família também. – E em um flash foram para os quartos de Hermione.

Assim que entraram em seus quartos e saíram do flu, Hermione se atirou no colo de ambos. Tirando risada deles

– Mãmãe! Papai! Que saudades! – ela agarrava aos dois e não soltava mais.

– Nós também estávamos minha querida. – Disse Morgana, sorrindo animada.

Fazendo uma mesura que arrancou mais risada, Hermione começou seu interrogatório. – Agora me contem tudinho! Como vocês conseguiram isto? Alias, mamãe você ficou bonita! E você também, papai! Mas porque não me contaram quando eu perguntei se vocês poderiam me ver e...

– Hermione... Repira! – Exclamou Salazar, com os olhos arregalados.

– Eu... Desculpe, pai! – Disse Hermione se soltando de seus pais.

Rindo Morgana falou – Amor, deixe a menina. Mas, tudo bem, vamos com calma filha. Primeiro vamos nos sentar e depois temos muito a conversar.

-FT-

 **N/A :** EU VOLTEI! Gente me perdoe a demora, mas tive bloqueio criativo... depois depressão pré vestibular e estou prestando vestibular então não me julguem hjahaha

Mas a fic esta de volta e eu tbm. Tenho recadinhos a vcs...

Primeiro como falei antes a Sofia deixou de escrever essa fic então cá estou alone nessa... Mas vamo q vamo

Segundo um recado as Potterheads tem dois grupos de whats rolando ai pras apaixonadas do Sev. Quem quiser entrar manda seu numero por msm pra mim... não deixem no review manda no privado! Que eu add vcs...

Terceiro eu amo vcs hahah SERIO Vcs são os leitores mais lindos do mundo. OBRIGADA PELO CARINHO!

Quarto estou escrevendo outra fic sshg se não leram... vao ler agora! Hahah É uma fic linda e minha diva Leyla Poth esta me ajudando. Go Go jahahah

Quinto a Mandy, minha filha, esta fazendo o trailer em vídeo da fic... Vai ficar lindo... qd rolar posto o link pra vcs...  
Sexto e mais importante NÃO ME MATEM. EU MEREÇO VIVER!

MAS VCS ACHARAM MESMO Q EU IA MATAR O MERLIN? HAHAHAH HE IS BACK!

Agora sim depois dessa fui! Amo vcs.!

- **FT** -

 **Nota BetaMandy** : WOOOOW, só eu que achei que esse cap prometeu e cumpriu? HAHA, hiper pfto, mommy, continua isso aí!

 **Nota BetaMylena:** **:** Oi genteeee, como vocês estão? Que capítulo hein, socorro! Finalmente rolou um sonho erótico e um beijinho hehe. Nosso casal está começando a se formar. Esperem surpresas por aí, realmente estou sem ar com esse capítulo. Beijos da beta mais linda, Mylenar 3

 **-FT-**

 **Léxico**

 **Barbara Zdunk:** Bruxa polonesa enforcada por incendiar uma cidade.

 ****Camilla de Glowl:** Personagem de A escolha dirá da minha linda beta. Uma pequena homenagem a minha filhota.

 **Fada Morrigan** é uma das formas que toma a antiga Deusa guerreira irlandesa Badb. Foi ela que infundiu força e valor sobrenatural a Cuchulain, que deste modo ganhou a guerra pelos Tuatha de Danann, as forças do bem e da luz, e derrotou os escuros Fomorianos, as forças demoníacas do mal. Ela está associada com a vara de comando da rainha, bancos de areia, vegetação oceânica, raias e baleias. Seus símbolos são as árvores ao longo da linha da praia e, especialmente, árvore de cipreste, conchas do mar e corvos. Morrigan possui inúmeros poderes e quando invocada ajudará a todos, principalmente às mulheres, a realizar sua própria magia. Use sua forma como a de corvo ou gralha (figuras ou imagens), e velas pretas como uma ferramenta mágica. Dia 30 de outubro é o dia de Morrigan, patrona das Sacerdotisas. Acenda um incenso de absinto e uma vela de cor escura, pedindo renovação. Quando a vela de cor escura queimar por completo, acenda uma vela laranja. Essa fada confere as virtudes do brilho pessoal, da dignidade e da confiança

 **A Flor Kadupul** figura como a flor mais cara do mundo, apesar de nunca ter sido vendida por valores superiores às outras aqui apresentadas. Isto acontece porque o seu preço é simplesmente incalculável. Esta flor é tão rara e tão frágil que vive apenas algumas horas e depois morre. Ela é oriunda do Sri Lanka, floresce por volta da meia-noite e morre durante a madrugada. Devido à sua extensão de vida incrivelmente curta, a flor Kadupul adquiriu um estatuto mítico e especial, sendo por isso uma das flores mais desejáveis e valiosas em todo o mundo.

 **Edward Talbot:** Também conhecido como Edward Kelley, ele era amigo íntimo e cúmplice de John Dee. Ambos passaram alguns anos na Europa e partilharam o mesmo amor pela magia. Kelley acreditava ter criado o enochiana, um alfabeto mágico. Chegou a afirmar que usou uma bola de cristal para falar com espíritos. Ao contrário do amigo, Kelley era crente na alquimia. Ele descobriu um livro mágico chamado "Livro de Dunstan" que tinha um feitiço que poderia transformar qualquer metal em ouro usando um pó vermelho mágico.

 **-FT-**

 **CARTA AOS LEITORES**

 **LEYLA POTH:** O que falar pra minha amiga linda... diva e agora minha beta? Amo demais vc! Sem mais.

 **Dione Kurmaier:** Oiii ! Fico feliz que tenha comprado a ideia. Eu sai total do clichê hahah Mas conte-me o que vc esta achando... espero vc

 **Lari394:** Algo me diz q vc acertou no spoiler hahahah Nada mais a dizer sobre isso hahah E Criatura fico feliz q vc esta tão focada na historia assim. Me emociona muito. Minerva ainda vai sofrer o q merece e o baile... bem ele sera inesquecível haha

 **Duda Oliveiira Marinho:** Primeiro obrigada pelas palavras e pela compreensão. Vestibulanda de medicina sofre hahah Segundo fico contente que tenha realmente comprado a historia. Eu tenho uma meta nessa fic espero que vcs gostem haha A tulipa foi realmente um ato fofo *.* Qt a profecia... calma ela sera revelada... aos poucos hahah

 **Tina Evans Filha de Poseidon** : Ola amore. Que bom q vc esta gostando cada vez mais. E uffa é bom saber que a escrita esta evoluindo... é tão difícil escrever uma fic longa. Mas estou aprendendo. Se o shipp q vc falou é a kenna e o Draco vc estava lendo a Piramede Imortal. Fic da minha filha e beta Mandy. Kkk Eles são fofos mesmo. Espero que não me mate ao final desse cap hahah beijinho

 **Sakurita1544:** Olá amore. Espero que tenha ficado feliz finalmente o sshg começou ahahah E o Lucios é o rei do drama 100% ahhaah

 _ **Tsuki:**_ Acho q vc vai ter q se acostumar pq agora so vai ter fight hahah E esse baile meu senhor... ele promete hahhah

 _ **Bibi Swan Cullen:**_ Fico feliz que esteja gostando amore

**Liv:** Liv primeiro obrigada pelos seus reviews. Eu amo seus reviews. Serio 3 A acho q a porra toda vem na crescencia como diria a Sofia hahah A mione na sly severo e ela juntos... agora vem q vem hahah Alvo ainda vai dar muito o q falar hahah e a Minnie... bem essa ai vai surpreender hahah

 **Camila Shacklebolt:** Leitora nova! OI! É A MAGALI NEH? EU TENHO CERTEZA Q É HAHAH Oiiii Bem... acho q esta feliz com esse cap já q tem sshg hahah E eu amo tulipas jajaj Sem mais. 

**Luana Snape:** #Fatum3 ( **Luh AMO VC MIGA)**

Primeiro relaxa lu eu entendo vc muito Vamo la?

1 . Mione é diva hahah E Sly is power haha

hj... kenna amanha... kenna sempre hahah Mandy amo vc

3 e 4 Sorry Lu. Não sem fofo Sev aki. E Bem a kenna é a bebe neh hahah então sim

5 e 6 SEV É MEU AMOR Ele é o meu príncipe negro (se liga nesse spoiler hahah)

7 e 8 Mano eu amo o Lucius. Na boa ele é meu rei hahah e Ciça vai aparecer mais... porem ela é uma Queen filha. Mesmo mal ela é rainha hahah

9 ,10 e 11 Relaxa qt ao quarteto de ouro eles vao sofrer e sim temos o novo trio de prata hahah Qt a marca do Draco... já ta td no esquema vai ser legal haha Qt ao BAILE CALMA MULHER AHAHHA mano daqui a pouco tem ate hastag sobre isso hahah  
12,13,14 Alvo e eles... hum... isso vai dar rolo ahahah já começou alias hahah e Eles voltaram e olha quem VOLTOU! HAHAHA NÃO ME MATA HAHAHAH

15,16 A profecia... calma... isso é o entrelaçar da historia então tem chão mas vai ser legal hahah E SONSERINOS SÃO DIVOS. MELHOR CASA! (sorry as demais mas é minha casa porra! Hahah)

Por fim,... tata me abandonou... to Alone... mas ainda amo vc! bjss

 **Tsuki:** Ola! Ficamos felizes por estar gostando da fic desse jeito. **(Eu estou lisonjeada**!) E os Malfoys... cara não sei se dou risada ou choro. Eles são foda. Mas eu acabei gostando deles.

 **AnnaRoseMalfoy:** Aninha quando alguém elogia a Kena é como se elogiassem minha filha, Mandy, pq ela é a autora dessa personagem... e bem eu tenho personificado um pouco ela em minha fic. Então hahah Qt ao Salazar... serio melhor pai do mundo haha Peço desculpas pela demora mas to em reta final d vestibular sabe como é? Hahah 

**bella_alice_3:** Bellinha! Amore primeiro de td Dramione JAMAIS hahah no max amizade, o que é o que planejo. Qt ao Severo acho q agora ficou bem explicito o que ele faz nessa vida hahah Qt a Narcisa vcs vao ver ela mais pra frente pode deixar.

 **Aria Grey Malfoy:** Aria leitora nova? Seja bem vinda! me perdoe ter demorado mais que 15 dias hahah Mas vc entende neh?! Agora qt a Spolier... no max q posso falar é que tretas malignas virão hahah

 **MaahZinhaah:** oi amore. Que bom que vc esta gostando da fic. Agora a fic vai ficar boa hahah bjss

 **Rafaella Slyterin Morgenstern:** ola amore seja bem vinda! E obrigada por comentar. Serio isso incentiva minha inspiração a vir. Mas deixa eu responder vc hah **Q** uando alguém elogia a Kena é como se elogiassem a minha filha Mandy, pq ela é a autora dessa personagem... e bem eu tenho personificado um pouco ela em minha homenagem a ela. Mione na Sonserina... cara como não amar hahah Muitas de suas perguntas não posso reponder pq neh? Hahaha Mas algumas sim tipo... Trio de prata? SIM! Hahah é essa a ideia msm hahah A Ciça vai aparecer logo e vcs saberão o q ela tem... calma hahah E bem... o baile... m eu Merlin o BAILE hahah SERA LINDO so digo isso hahah Esta chegando calma haha ... Agora serio obrigada pelo review. E POR MELIN continue deixando hahah bjs

 **Betadizi:** oi amore. Vou fazer um compilado de seus reviews ok? Primeiro é tão emocionante ver vcs lendo e emocionando com a fic! É lindo... Mas vamos la... A mi foi muito maltratada como vc viu... mas a vingança vai vir... Mione e Irma... pode esperar q vc vai ficar tipo O.O com essa dupla... Eu não me canso de falar q as aulas são as melhores do mundo. Eu amei escrever aquilo e a cena de Salazar e Mog como pais dela. Qt ao casal trouxa que ela matou... não. Não eram os pais dela. Ela surtaria se fosse... eram um casal qqr. Mas mesmo assim já foi um peso na mente de Mi naquele momento. Mione e Severo Ever. So isso hahah

 **Lady_Layla:** ahahah Seja bem vinda linda! Adoro leitores novos! E esse esculacho como vc disse foi o inicio dos q virão hahah

 **Suh Domingues:** Obrigada pelo elogio amore... Qt a mione acho q agora vc entendeu aonde quero chegar neh hahah Mas espere q mais surpresas vem por ai. Hahah pq sim vc acertou cada cap quero trazer algo novo e inusitado hahah

 **The Queen Sweet Natty:** leitora nova? Seja bem vinda! E posso dizer q aceito seu juramento e JURO SOLENIMENTE TERMINAR ESSA FIC. Hahah  
Primeiro de td naty amo seu nome. Segundo Agradeço imensamente seus comentários, saber que uma leitora comprou a ideia tão lindamente emociona. Odeio Harry, mas ainda suporto. Entretanto Odeio Ron com td q tenho E ALVO ele pra mim merece morrer com muita dor hahah Ok menos psicose hahah Criatura manda seu whats. Pronto falei. Hahaah beijos.

 **Saviaferreira:** Que bom q esta gostando. E agora o sshg entra com td na história. Beijinhos

 **Gabsgermano:** Disse e repito calma q o baile chegará hahaha Meu senhor amado daki a pouco tem hastag do baile hahah Qt ao Sev... cara me manda esse homem via sedex por Merlin hahah amo ele demais. E o Alvo vai ter a dele... msm pq quero matar muito o Alvo hahaha

 **Aos que estão acompanhando ou favoritaram a fic:**

lalaphantohive/FlaviaFernandes/Dione Kurmaier/Camila Shacklebolt/Renea/ Lyrica Vascenchin/ PaulaSocorro/ estellitaichi/ juju black/ Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Suh Domingues/ Tina Filha de Poseidon/Akemi Nagatani/ Ava Black /Luana Snape,/ Gabsgermano/ Bibi Swan Cullen/ Tatacarlinha/ Suzi Fanfics/ sakurita1544 /Linda Snape/ MaahZinhaah/ Liv/ Mikipetrova/ Miris FNT/ driellealves77/Lyrica Vascenchin/ Leyla Poth/Alice Liddell/Katita Malfoy/ Izabela Aurum Snape/ Carolaine Marques/ Martthaynnie Parkewacle/ Patrícia Kelly Ferreira/ Suh Domingues/ Saviaferreira / Mia Oliv / Iza Evans Snape/ Izabele Lopes/ ingridwt/ Lady Clara/ Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Martthaynnie Parkewacle/ Queen Targaryen/ Angelique Lewis/ Tsuki/ Filha do mar/ Carolaine Marques/ Patrícia Kelly Ferreira/ Suh Domingues/ Lady Clara/ PaulaSocorro/ danicxpotter/ juju black/Niinha/Renea/ Lari Toledo/Stefany Campbell Targaryen/Angelique Lewis/Queen Targaryen/kesia/Nymph Erin Pendragon/BiaWritter/ bella_alice_3/ CatrinaEvans/ AnnaRoseMalfoy/ yane_chu/ Iza Evans Snape/ Emaluela/ kesia/ / Lady Queen/ Lari Toledo/ The Queen Sweet Natty/ PaulaSocorro/ Lari394)

 **A todos os que leram e não deixaram review e aqueles que estão seguindo esta fic. Os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos e meus big beijos.**

 **Peço que se puderem deixem sim, um review ou venham falar comigo. É muito ruim escrever e não saber o que seus leitores pensam. Além do que seu nome estará na fic, e é tão bom ver seu nome em um cap. Eterniza o momento... rsrs Mas desde já obrigado!**


	14. Cap 9-3 novo

**Nota previa:  
Como havia falado, postei o cap. 9.3 novamente, NO ENTANTO, Eu achei que valia apena continuar ele. Sim queridos leitores, o cap. continua. Vamos à jornada do nosso amigo Draco Malfoy até ele tomar a marca. **

**Sendo assim, quem já leu LEIA NOVAMENTE, pois tem novidades nesse cap.  
** **...**

" _ **Se você me conhece baseado no que eu era há um ano, você não me conhece mais. Minha evolução é constante, permita-me me apresentar de novo." Autor desconhecido.**_

 **-FT-**

 **No capitulo anterior...**

– Mamãe! Papai! Que saudades! – ela agarrou aos dois e não soltou mais.

– Nós também estávamos minha querida. – Disse Morgana, sorrindo animada.

Fazendo uma mesura que arrancou mais risada, Hermione começou seu interrogatório. – Agora me contem tudinho! Como vocês conseguiram isto? Aliás, mamãe você ficou bonita! E você também, papai! Mas porque não me contaram quando eu perguntei se vocês poderiam me ver e...

– Hermione... Respira! – Exclamou Salazar, com os olhos arregalados.

– Eu... Desculpe, pai! – Disse Hermione se soltando de seus pais.

Rindo Morgana falou – Amor, deixe a menina. Mas, tudo bem, vamos com calma filha. Primeiro vamos nos sentar e depois temos muito a conversar.

 **-FT-**

 **Em algum lugar de Londres**

Ele havia voltado há pouco tempo, os elfos o haviam recepcionado calorosamente, e embora muitos deles ainda se surpreendiam com sua nova aparência, todos estavam felizes com sua nova vitalidade.

Ele estava sentado avaliando seu plano. Muita coisa ainda não havia acontecido, e muita coisa diferente do que ele imaginou inicialmente aconteceu. _"O tempo tem sua própria rota afinal."_

Ele sabia que teria que tomar uma série de decisões e principalmente ações. Retomar a fortaleza e projetar a cidade... Retomar velhos aliados e fazer outros mais... Planejar as despesas... Seria um trabalho árduo, mas ele sabia que teria que realizar _. "Para começar... Poções. Vou precisar de alguns lotes. E entrar em contato com ela... Como será a reação dela ao me ver? Bem... vamos pela ordem... agora com minha força de volta, creio que algumas horas na frente de um caldeirão serão bem vindas."_

 **-FT-**

 **Quarto de Hermione**

Olhando ao redor Salazar sugeriu para que fossem para a biblioteca para conversar. E eles foram, e entre risadas e brincadeiras ela colocou-os a par das recentes novidades.

Logicamente houve uma notória gargalhada geral quando ela, detalhadamente, contou sobre a reação de todos com a mudança de casa. E um abraço caloroso de Salazar pelo mesmo assunto.

O clima ficou mais sério quando ela abordou sua conversa com Severo, ocultando o beijo é claro.

A princípio ambos ficaram reticentes com a ideia. Entretanto conforme Hermione foi explicando, viram o potencial que o plano tinha. Na realidade, havia um brilho nos olhos de ambos. Algo entre orgulho, medo e felicidade.

– Então o que vocês acham? – Questiona a menina.

– Eu acho – disse Salazar pegando a mão de Morgana – Que eu tenho orgulho de ser seu pai.

– E eu de ser sua mãe. – Disse Morgana pegando a mão da jovem a sua frente e dando um imenso sorriso.

– Entretanto – Salazar continuou – Tem alguns detalhes que temos que arrumar. E outras coisas que queremos sua opinião. Por exemplo, a questão de estar aqui em Hogwarts. Por mais que eu ame a sensação de estar de volta, eu não me sinto confortável estando aqui. Há muitas lembranças.

– Eu entendo pai. – Disse Hermione.

– E por isso que antes de ajustarmos seu plano eu quero trazer algo a sua informação, porque será útil. Voltando um pouco no tempo... Quando estávamos construindo a escola, descobrimos um feitiço interessante chamado " _da viață",_ que em romeno significa Animar. Ele faz com que possamos dar "vida" a objetos inanimados, para que eles que se nos ajudem a organizar. Isto surgiu porque Godric e eu estávamos tendo nossas divergências quanto à localização do salão comunal das casas. Então quando Morgana chegou nós conversamos, e discutimos sobre o uso desse feitiço.

– Na época eu ainda _"namorava"_ o Godric e queria manter a paz entre todos – acrescenta Morgana.

– Exato, ela queria ser a boa samaritana, então ela disse para que fizéssemos o feitiço– Disse ele piscando para Morgana – E como ela conhecia muito bem o feitiço, pois já havia feito em seu castelo, a deixamos realizar. Foi maravilhoso, pois Hogwarts surgiu digamos assim, e se auto arrumou praticamente. Morgana acrescentou um feitiço chamado "Dominus" que dá o controle dele apenas aos proprietários no caso, os fundadores e aos futuros diretores para caso haja algum motivo eles possam controlar as salas de aulas, e no caso de alguma guerra a escola possa ter uma forma de se defender.

– O que eu me _"esqueci"_ de dizer foi que como EU realizei o feitiço. EU também tinha o controle da escola e outros detalhes a mais... – Disse Morgana piscando para Salazar – Mas quando Salazar e eu nos apaixonamos, decidi contar todos os detalhes.

– O que Mog não contou é que além do básico de organização, o Hogwarts era real. Ele poderia se comunicar conosco caso desejássemos, ele poderia ser nosso aliado. Depois da briga, eu e Morgana decidimos que juntos iriamos ativar este lado dele, e para que mais ninguém pudesse se comunicar. Além dele se tornar nosso aliado, porque não nosso... Cúmplice. Pois foi com ajuda dele que a biblioteca de Mog foi criada e várias, senão todas as passagens. Por isto que estou te contando isso porque quero que você também seja uma Dominum Hog, e que possa se comunicar com Hog. Tenho certeza que isso será muito necessário.

– Pera... Você esta me dizendo que o Castelo é uma pessoa? – disse Hermione pasma.

– Eu não diria uma pessoa... Mas aí eu poderia sofrer a ira de Hog – Disse ele rindo.

– Mãe... Pai... eu...

– Amor, acho que é mais fácil mostrar a ela. Venha minha filha, me dê à mão. – disse ela levantando, pegando a mão de Hermione ela a acompanhou ate o centro da sala, então a soltando se juntou a Salazar entrelaçando sua mão com a ele enquanto o mesmo pegou sua varinha.

– _"Sum accipiet Hermione at Genus Hogwarts_ " – disse ele e Hermione rapidamente traduziu como _"Eu tomo Hermione Granger na família Hogwarts"_ e então algo espetacular aconteceu, ela foi envolta por uma nuvem dourada de magia. E então ela pode ouvir uma voz em sua mente:

 _"Fi binevenit familie Hermione! O lungă perioadă de timp te-am ceas, dar în cele din urmă putem comunica._ _Numele meu este Hogwarts, dar poți să mă suni Hoge. Și da, eu sunt castelul._ " ** _"Seja bem vinda à família Hermione! Há muito tempo eu vigio você, mas finalmente podemos nos comunicar. Me chamo Hogwarts mas pode me chamar de Hog. E sim, eu sou o castelo."_

A língua era Romeno. Porém Hermione se sentia fluente nesta língua, pois conseguiu facilmente entender e comunicar de volta.

"Multumesc foarte mult. Sper să fie demn de astfel de onoare." ** _"Muito obrigado. Eu espero ser digna de tal honra."_

 _"Sunteți acum familie. Și am proteja mea." ** " Você agora é da família. E eu projeto os meus."_

 _"Mulțumesc" ** "Obrigada"_

Então Salazar interveio – _"Prieten mai târziu a vorbit. Pentru moment pot fi dori să informeze Hermione condițiile de școală curent." ** "Amigo mais tarde conversamos. Por enquanto se puder gostaria que informasse Hermione das atuais condições da escola."_

 _"Desigur!" ** "Claro"_

Naquele instante a mente de Hermione foi inundada por imagens. Era planta baixa da escola com todas as entradas e saídas, passagens e afins... Era o mapa do maroto só que melhorado, pois haviam passagens ali que ela jamais soube.

 _"Domnul se face. Cred că ai despre mai multe de două ore încă înainte de a veni." ** "está feito Senhor. Creio que vocês tenham cerca de mais duas horas ainda antes que ele venha."_

– Quem venha?

– Alvo – responde Morgana para ela enquanto Salazar se despedia de Hog.

 _"Mulțumesc Hog" ** "Obrigada Hog"_

" _Aranjați Domnul" ** "Disponha senhor"_

Então Hog se foi, ou melhor, apenas se calou já que ele nunca iria embora.

– Bem minha filha, como pode ver Hogwarts é mais que um castelo. E acho que não preciso dizer, mas você pode confiar sua vida nele. – Disse Morgana.

– Sim, eu... Oh Circe! Não sei por que ainda me espanto, afinal, estamos em um mundo mágico – disse ela rindo.

– Exato! – Disse Salazar – Agora, vamos falar sobre esse seu plano. Afinal, você terá muita coisa a fazer quando sua mãe e eu formos embora.

 **-FT-**

 **Nos aposentos de Severo**

Alvo havia acabado de avisar via flú que os tios de Granger haviam chego à escola. Severo estava uma pilha de nervos. A conversa por mais que seja algo apenas formal, seria algo interessante. _"Afinal, eles podem ser seus futuros familiares? Merlin de onde essa ideia veio? E porque eu ainda estou aqui pensando nela com tanta coisa para corrigir, e amanhã já é segunda."_

Com esse pensamento ele foi corrigir os trabalhos dos alunos durante a tarde. Porém por volta das cinco da tarde, sua lareira se torna verde e a voz de Alvo ressoa "Severo venha a minha sala urgente."

" _Oh Merlin, o que foi dessa vez?"_ Saindo imediatamente ele foi para a sala de Alvo.

Lá chegando se deparou com uma cena inédita. Estava Alvo em pé e em sua frente Antonio Dolohov .

– Ah Severo finalmente, talvez você possa fazer algum senso ao seu amigo. – Disse Alvo.

– Não comece Alvo, eu já falei para você. Eu estou fora! – Disse Dolohov.

– Fora? – Questiona Severo.

– Sim Severo, chega. Ele... Eles foram longe demais dessa vez – o homem parecia transtornado– Não há nenhuma possibilidade que eu volte para a mansão, que eu volte para _ele_ novamente. _Ele_ quer minha filha Severo. Eu pedi, implorei... Mas _ele_ a quer.

– Antonio, você sabe o que _ele_ faz com desertores não é? – Questiona Severo.

– Eu sei Severo. E é por isso que eu não pretendo voltar. Já tomei as providências – Disse ele desdobrando a manga da camiseta e mostrando a enorme cicatriz que havia ficado, no lugar onde deveria haver uma marca negra. – Eu paguei o preço necessário.

– Mas... Como? – Questiona Alvo.

Vendo a cara de espanto de Alvo, Severo explica – Alvo, sempre houve uma maneira de retirar a marca negra, porém ela é tão cruel quanto um Dementador. Há um feitiço antigo, negro, que retira o poder e o controle dela, entretanto, ao fazê-lo metade de sua magia e alma são consumidas. O mago fica condenado a uma semivida.

– Ainda podemos dar um jeito. Nós vamos protege-la, aliás a vocês dois – Disse Alvo – Você acha mesmo que eu iria ceder sua filha, ou qualquer aluno assim?

– Assim como protegeu Malfoy? – rebate ele – Sim, eu sei do menino Malfoy. Lucius não para de falar sobre isso.

– Deixe os Malfoy fora disso – rebate Severo.

– Ora Severo, vai ficar bravinho agora? Só porque Lucius é seu cachorrinho e faz tudo o que você manda, não quer dizer que eu farei. Não sou idiota como ele.

– De fato, você não é como ele. – diz Severo em um tom de voz baixo, como só ele poderia dizer– Lucius não é covarde.

– Covarde? Eu? Você não sabe o que é se preocupar com seu filho, noite após noite. Você diz isso porque não tem coração, não ama ninguém. Aliás, ama... AMA uma sangue-ruim morta. Naquele instante o sangue de Severo ferveu. Ele em dois passos calculados, estava segurando Antonio pelo pescoço.

– Covarde Sim, Antonio. Por abandonar tudo porque não consegue ser homem o suficiente para aguentar os atos de suas escolhas. Covarde, egoísta e mau caráter. Ou você acha que não sei que em sua pequena ação você não esta levando alguma vantagem? Eu te conheço melhor. E não me venha com o discurso de papai superprotetor, que não vai passar. Você fez uma merda, uma merda muito grande, algo que vai deixar o Lord bravo. Algo que vai fazer você perder o direito de ser chamado irmão. – O outro havia se calado – O que foi Antonio? Cadê a historia de papai agora?

– Severo, eu...

– Ah, agora é Severo. É sempre assim, vocês fazem a merda e sobra para eu concertar. Só que dessa vez eu não vou. Se você quer ser um covarde, que seja. No entanto sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer.

Soltando o homem, Severo deu um passo para trás.

– Deixe-o ir Alvo.

– Mas Severo – Diz Alvo.

– Deixe – Diz Alvo – A menos que você queira uma repetição de Pettigrew, só que pior, já que pelo menos Pedro ficou. Esse aí é tão bom como morto.

Vendo a seriedade de Severo e agora tendo a certeza que não havia volta, Alvo chamou um elfo e pediu para que trouxesse Makenna e suas coisas. Quando a jovem chegou, atirou-se em seu pai que retribuiu o abraço.

– Pai, mas o que está acontecendo? – Questiona ela.

– Vim te buscar. Estamos indo embora – Diz ele.

– Embora, mas – virando-se para Severo ela olhava desesperada – Professor o que?

– Apenas ouça seu pai Senhorita. Ele sabe o que faz, e as consequências dos seus atos. Eu não vou mais proteger ninguém. – Disse Severo _" Apenas vá menina! Chega de drama por hoje"_

– Estamos indo embora Kenna, chega dessa guerra. Vamos – disse ele pegando as coisas da jovem.

– Você sabe, Antonio, a senhorita é maior de idade. Se ela quiser ficar eu... – Mas antes que Alvo terminasse a frase Makenna se interpôs.

– Professor, diretor. Senhores, foi um imenso prazer tê-los conhecido. O voo foi bom enquanto durou, como diria o ditado bruxo. Esta guerra nunca foi minha, eu nunca quis e não vou lutar por isso. Porque sei que morreria em vão. Então Adeus.

Juntos ela e seu pai se foram, para nunca mais voltarem ao mundo bruxo.

Alvo e Severo ficaram em completo silêncio por um tempo. Ambos retirados em seus pensamentos. Alvo se questionava sobre a alteração de seus planos agora que não tinha mais Dolohov e Severo... Severo sentiu-se dubio. Se por um lado estava se sentindo livre por não carregar mais duas vidas em suas costas, por outro ele estava triste por ter perdido um companheiro. Ele sabia que não ia durar, sabia que o Lord iria encontrar um jeito de acha-lo e matar a ele e a menina. Mas não havia o que fazer, todos somos responsáveis por aquilo que escolhemos. Ele escolheu ir embora, fugir. _"Agora só resta saber quando a merda baterá no ventilador, porque Ele pode colocar a mascara de bom pai, mas de bom ali não há nada. Tenho certeza que meu afilhado irá sofrer com a saída da menina. Ela talvez pudesse ser sua consorte. Isso é se narcisa deixasse, o que era pouco provável. Entretanto, era uma jovem promissora, pena ter levado a isso. Tanto potencial jogado no lixo... Tinha seus problemas, como ser rebelde, mas quem sabe com maturidade... Agora, não há o que fazer. Se tivesse sido inteligente teria escolhido ficar. Ela poderia, inocente ela não é. Afinal, a própria já foi em algumas reuniões do Lord. No entanto, covarde como pai... O problema desses jovens é isso. Trocam boas escolhas por más. Trocam bons valores por insignificâncias... Se ao menos ela tivesse um bom juízo... Ela me lembra Hermione. no entanto, faltou nela atitude. Hermione jamais deixaria ser lavada pelo pai ou deixaria seus "amigos" sejam eles falsos ou não Nela há fogo, os olhos dela trazem briga... E lá vai eu pensar nela de novo... E por falar nisso como será que estão as coisas com a sua nova família? Como será que eles são?"_

– Alvo? – Disse Severo tirando-o de seus pensamentos – Você ainda precisa de mim?

– Na verdade Sim, Severo. Estou indo agora buscar os Viperinilor agora, e gostaria que você esperasse aqui para que eu os apresentasse a você. E se puder, chame Minerva. – Diz ele saindo via flú.

 **-FT-**

 **Nos aposentos de Hermione.**

A Família Le Fay Sonserina, já havia voltado ao quarto de Hermione. E estavam rindo de alguma história quando Alvo apareceu.

– Vejo que vocês conseguiram se conhecer melhor. Fico feliz por você minha filha– Disse Alvo sorrindo.

– Sim diretor. – disse ela.

– Alvo, creio que esteja na hora de nós irmos. Afinal, temos que dar a Hermione a chance de descansar também. Foi muita coisa em pouco tempo. – Diz Morgana.

– Isso mesmo, venham vamos para minha sala. – Diz ele apontando a lareira ao casal e virando-se para a jovem complementa – Descanse minha filha, conversaremos amanhã.

– Boa noite Hermione – diz Salazar e Morgana dando um sorriso a ela.

– Boa noite tios – diz ela dando um aceno e um tímido sorriso aos dois.

 **-FT-**

 **Sala do Diretor**

Alvo havia chego com Baltazar e Morgan e encontrou Severo sentado e em pé no canto da sala, uma Minerva levemente brava.

– Esplêndido. Baltazar, Morgan, esses são Severo Snape e Minerva McGonagall. Minerva é nossa professora de transfiguração e era a chefe de casa de Hermione e Severo é o nosso mestre de poções e o atual chefe de casa dela – disse ele os apresentando ao casal.

– Muito prazer – Disse Morgan ao cumprimentar aos dois enquanto Baltazar apenas fez uma leve reverencia com a cabeça.

– Severo, Baltazar também é mestre em poções – disse Alvo com os olhos brilhando por detrás dos óculos.

– Meu mestre foi senhor Valentin. Creio que o conheça – diz Baltazar.

Severo estava espantado. Basilio Valentin, foi um grande bruxo. – Claro, ele fez algumas visitas ao meu mestre em algumas épocas. Meu mestre é Melinus Myrddin.

– Sim, grande mestre. O melhor eu diria – Os olhares de Baltazar e Morgan se cruzaram rapidamente, quase imperceptivelmente. Porem ambos sabiam o porquê deste olhar e o melhor, o porque da piada interna.

– Minerva, Morgana ensina Magia Magnum, veja que interessante. Eu havia falado para ambos da nossa necessidade de professores na escola e como ficaríamos felizes se eles se juntassem a nós.

– Seria um prazer recebê-los – Diz Minerva com uma alegria forçada.

– Alvo, nos perdoe, mas ainda não podemos lhe dar uma resposta. Queremos conversar com a Hermione melhor... conhecer ela primeiro. E principalmente saber a opinião dela, porque estaríamos digamos que invadindo sua vida. – Disse Baltazar.

– Alvo, eles têm razão. Creio que o melhor é esperarmos um pouco. – Disse Minerva rapidamente.

–Sim, é claro. Já havia comentado que não havia tanta pressa assim – Disse Alvo.

– Alvo, gostaria de fazer um pedido a você, se possível é claro. – disse Morgan.

– Diga, minha filha. – Disse ele docemente.

– Nós gostaríamos de passar o final de semana com Hermione. Mostrar nossa casa, deixar com que ela monte seu quarto, enfim... Conectar-nos mais com ela. Será que isso seria possível? – Disse ela.

– Claro meus filhos. É muito bom isso acontecer mesmo. Ela precisa mais do que nunca do apoio de vocês. – Disse Alvo, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

–Ótimo, então esperamos ela no sábado de manhã. Obrigada Alvo. – Disse Morgan.

– Não há de que meus filhos. Agora vão descansar, vocês devem estar cansados, foi uma tarde de emoções.

– Obrigada. A todos. – Disse Morgan que juntamente com Baltazar foram via flu embora.

Após um minuto de silencio, Alvo sentou-se e virou para ambos professores a sua frente.

– Viu, não foi tão ruim como vocês imaginaram. – Disse ele.

Minerva apenas bufou, virou as costas, marchou para a porta e saiu sem deixar com que Alvo falasse mais alguma coisa.

Severo apenas revirou os olhos – Alvo, você _ainda_ precisa de mim?

– Não Severo. Por hoje eu quero apenas descansar. Nos vemos no jantar.

– Sim Alvo– Disse ele saindo rapidamente da sala.

 **-FT-**

 **Grande Salão**

O jantar de domingo normalmente é o mais tranquilo de todos os jantares. Muitos alunos optam por não comerem no salão e ficam nas salas comunais de suas casas. Hermione havia chego um pouco atrasada para o jantar, pois havia cochilado a mais após muito pensar, entretanto ela já notou algo diferente quando foi se sentar-se à mesa e viu que havia apenas Draco a sua direita e não mais a Makenna.

– Boa noite Draco – disse ela.

– Boa noite Hermione – respondeu ele.

Hermione embora não fosse tão íntima de Draco, percebeu que ele estava chateado com algo. Porém pelo mesmo motivo ela não comentou nada. O jantar correu com aquele clima pesado no ar. Ela poderia ter invadido a mente do menino, era simples, mas ela não se viu no direito. Uma coisa é ler a mente com um proposito, outra é invadir a privacidade alheia.

Olhando para a mesa dos professores ela pode ver que, como sempre, a maioria ainda olhava para ela com espanto e por que não, medo. Minerva se recusava a olhar para ela, como sempre, e quando olhava era com nojo. Alvo estava... bem om olhar de Alvo era místico dessa vez, porque se por um lado era divertido, por outro havia o peso da guerra em seu olhar. E Severo... o olhar de Severo fez a jovem se arrepiar, pois ao mesmo tempo em que ela olhava, sentindo o olhar dela, olhou de volta.

Não, não havia nada daquela coisa de nós nos olhamos e nos apaixonamos ali. O olhar de Severo Snape era uma coisa complexa de se apreciar. Ele sempre foi complexo, e isso atraia Hermione como imã. Os olhos de Severo poderiam dizer tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada. Havia medo, saudade, solidão, tristeza... e ao mesmo tempo orgulho, soberba, luxúria...

A mente de Hermione estava a mil, mas foi trazida a terra por um Draco Malfoy.

– Hermione você me ouviu? – Disse ele.

– Não, me desculpe Draco. – Disse ela humildemente _"Que merda Hermione. Presta atenção! Se a tia Joana visse isso agora."_

– Teremos uma reunião de casa após o jantar. – Disse ele.

– Reunião de casa? – Questiona ela.

– Sim. Aparentemente algo deu errado em nossa casa de novo. – Disse ele se levantando – Vamos?–Ambos saíram e foram para a sala comunal da Sonserina.

Lá chegando encontraram uma certa animosidade no ar. Todos esperavam, fofocando como sempre, o professor Snape chegar. O que não tardou.

–Muito bem, estamos nós de novo nesta cena. Dessa vez é para informar a saída de um dos nossos. Nesta tarde o pai da senhorita Dolovoh resolveu retirá-la da escola. Sendo assim eu peço total discrição para o caso. – disse Severo se retirando rapidamente.

Assim que ele saiu a fofoca começou a correr. Algo em Hermione borbulhou ela então levantou sua varinha evocando o feitiço sonorus, ampliando sua voz.

– E eu peço o Praesidio Mors– disse a voz de Hermione do outro lado da sala, fazendo todos virarem e olharem para ela. Hermione não sabia por que, mas quando viu já havia falado.

Todos da sala ficaram em silêncio absoluto, e Draco olha assustado para ela.

– Você o que? Praesidio Mors ?– Grita Pansy – Você não tem esse direito! Eles nem estão mortos! Acorda!

– Eu tenho e eu o fiz. – Diz Hermione – Eu tenho o direito porque EU sou monitora juntamente com Draco, Eu sou, ou melhor, era amiga dela. E eu sou colega de casa dela. Não posso e não vou permitir, que difamem uma colega de casa.

– Colega de casa? Ela é uma covarde! Não há lugar para covardes na nossa casa – Diz Pansy.

– Realmente e que maior covardia há do que falar mal de alguém que não está presente para se defender? Não se engane Parkinson isso é tão covarde quanto a ação que eles tomaram– virando para todos ela continua– Eu não concordo com o que ela e sua família fez mas, seria uma injustiça muito grande se deixasse que isso acontecesse. Eu não tomaria parte disso.

– Ela não teria essa misericórdia – Disse Parkinson

– No entanto, eu não sou ela. Se ela não tem caráter, não serei eu que terei essa mesma atitude. Agora quanto a finitude deles, é claro que eles não estão mortos, mas não preciso dizer a ninguém aqui que eles assinaram uma sentença de morte. – um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre a sala naquele instante, muitos rostos se abaixaram – por isso o Praesidio é válido e será usado para ela e sua família. Deixemos com que os mortos enterrem os seus, não tocaremos nos nomes deles. A partir de agora os Makenna e sua família não existiram mais. –Uma onda de magia varreu a sala, deixando todos silenciados.

Hermione depois de suas palavras saiu da sala, não sem um Draco Malfoy atrás dela. Ela sabia que ele estava a seguindo por isso parou a porta de seu quarto e o esperou

– Hermione, apenas quero dizer... é... Obrigada. – disse o menino humildemente, pela primeira vez na vida Hermione via aquele lado dele. E isso quebrou um pouco mais do paradigma que tinha dele.

– Não há o que agradecer Draco, Makenna era minha amiga também. Eu nutria um certo apreço por ela. Jamais esperaria essa atitude e imagino sua decepção. – Disse ela tocando levemente ele no braço.

– Eu... sim, eu não esperava. Mas como minha mãe sempre diz, quando a tocha se aquece, é a hora de vermos o verdadeiro teor das pessoas. Makenna mostrou o dela, e você o seu. Será uma honra tê-la como companheira de casa. – Disse ele se retirando.

Hermione voltou ao seu quarto com o coração na mão. Ela havia perdido uma amiga, mas havia conquistado um novo amigo. Ela sabia que agora Draco seria fiel a ela. Sabia que por consequência Lucius também seguiria, já que seu filho é sua luz. Afinal, ela nem precisou de um pedaço do plano. O destino estava do lado dela. Com esse pensamento Hermione foi dormir.

 **-FT-**

 **Hogwarts**

A semana em Hogwarts começou tranquilamente. Segunda e Terça feira foram relativamente normais a quase todas as semanas. Muitos alunos atrasados no café da manhã, muitos estudos e as devidas rivalidades entre casas. Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu no final de semana, e das rivalidades entre Sonserina e Grifinória terem aumentado, pairava um clima de pseudo-tranquilidade no ar. Hermione estava se adaptando, mudando sua rotina, já que o horário da Sonserina é diferente do que ela tinha e também acostumando com os professores errem na entrega de pontos a ela. Ainda era difícil a muitos associar ela a casa sonserina, principalmente na aula de Minerva, que pessoalmente fazia ela se sentir humilhada com apenas o olhar dirigido a ela.

Entretanto na quarta-feira, houve algo que mudou um pouco a rotina de nossa amada Hermione.

 **-FT-**

 **Quarta Feira, após o jantar**

Hermione havia combinado com Madame Pince de se encontrarem após o jantar. As duas precisavam ter uma conversa. Ela ainda não conseguia entender como ela se tornou uma comensal.

As portas da biblioteca se abriram Hermione foi invadida pelo sentimento de familiaridade. Era como se algo no meio desse vendaval de acontecimentos, ainda fosse normal.

Ao ver Madame Pince, e sabendo que não havia ninguém mais lá a não ser as duas, ela abraçou carinhosamente a mulher a sua frente. O que levou a um sorriso carinhoso da mesma.

– Hermione querida – Disse a mulher.

– Irma, desculpe demorar tanto a lhe ver, mas...

– Shiu querida, eu entendo– disse a outra acariciando os cabelos da jovem – venha, vamos tomar uma xícara de chá.

Ambas foram aos aposentos de Irma, onde puderam conversar mais calmamente. Hermione foi pondo Ima a par das atuais novidades enquanto a outra apenas ouvia.

– ... eu ainda não consigo entender o porquê de tudo isto estar acontecendo. E sinceramente Irma, não me leve a mal, mas como Circes você se enfia nessa história toda? E porque calcinhas de Circe você é uma comensal?

– Bem Hermione, Já havia lhe contado do inferno da minha vida, e de que eu havia pedido ao Alvo me ajudar. Pois bem, os anos foram se passando e eu finalmente vi que Alvo era um tremendo filho da puta. Ele não estava protegendo o meu bebê, como deveria. Então eu fiz o que toda mãe deve fazer, arrumei o meu jeito de protegê-lo. Em uma noite eu me apresentei ao Lord pedindo sua ajuda. Sim, Hermione eu sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, mas era um mal necessário. Eu não mediria escrúpulos enquanto meu filho era quase morto. Eu assisti a vida de meu menino de longe, e quando ele não sabia, eu o ajudava. Tornei-me o seu anjo protetor silencioso. Quantas vezes intervi por ele, me submetendo as provações para ele não sofrer. Eu posso ter essa cara de mulher fraca, mas sou uma torre quando se trata de cuidar dos meus. Enfim... foi dessa forma que me tornei comensal.

Ela tomou um momento antes de continuar.

– Agora quanto minha associação aos Verums... isso é uma coisa de família também. Minha família faz parte de uma geração de pessoas que sabe e ajuda os Verums. Não posso te dar mais detalhes neste momento. Um dia... espero eu não tão distante, eu poderei te contar toda a história das mazelas de minha família. Por agora eu quero falar sobre coisas mais urgentes. – Disse ela arrumando sua postura e olhando mais profundamente para a jovem a sua frente – Você minha filha está fora da influencia dos óculos rosas do Alvo, mas eu não posso permitir que você coloque os óculos pretos do Lord. Hermione, o Lord é um homem poderoso e porque não dizer sedutor, mas ele é como o próprio diabo. Tudo o que ele dá com a mão direita, ele retira com a mão esquerda. Você deve saber que todo Verum tem uma tendência às trevas e eu não quero que você se machuque. Por isso peço que use de sua razão, minha querida. Use sua lógica tão privilegiada em todos os momentos. E mais, se possível, peça para que o Lord me coloque em sua equipe. – vendo a cara de espanto da jovem ela completou – Sim eu sei sobre a equipe, posso não sair muito da escola, mas tenho meus meios. Peça Hermione, deixe-me estar com você. Serei seu braço esquerdo. O braço da ponderação e juízo.

– Eu pedirei Irma. Afinal você é uma das poucas e raras pessoas em que confio.

– Ah Hermione – A mulher então a abraçou – eu não peço que me chame de mãe, pois Morgana me mataria, mas pode contar comigo como sua parente também.

Hermione estava assustada – Como você sabe sobre a Morgana?

– Já disse que tenho meus meios – disse ela rindo da cara de espanto da menina – Agora acalme-se se não Salazar vem aqui pessoalmente me matar por não cuidar da menininha dele.

Ambas riram da piada.

− Agora moça eu quero que você vá para seu quarto e descanse. Tenho certeza que a semana tem sido cansativa e pelo que soube o final de semana será mais puxado ainda.

− Obrigada Irma. Por tudo. – Diz Hermione abraçando a mulher e indo para seu quarto.

-FT-

Hogwarts

A quinta feira amanheceu normalmente, porém houveram momentos complicados. Na aula de Poções conjuntas com a grifinória, Ronald deixou uma piada escapar, dizendo que Hermione agora estava "namorando" Malfoy e digamos que Hermione deixou, discretamente, algo cair no caldeirão do menino. Porém isso não foi o acontecimento do ano...

 **Flashback on**

− Alguém pode me dizer qual é a função do ingrediente escrito na lousa? – após um momento no qual ninguém se pronunciou – Granger responda a pergunta.

− As penas da ave Dedo Duro são usadas em para a poção Veritaserum e na poção de Memória – respondeu ela categoricamente.

− Qual o tempo de maturação de ambas as poções? – Questiona ele.

− Um mês, Senhor – a responde.

− Muito bem Granger. Dez pontos para Sonserina. – naquele momento Hermione poderia se importar menos com o que ele estava falando. Finalmente depois de anos ela estava recebendo o valor do seu trabalho na sala de aula dele.

 **Flashback off**

-FT-

 **Hogwarts**

Finalmente, sexta-feira. Todos os alunos estavam mais agitados, afinal, sexta era dia de campeonato Quadribol. Sonserina versus Corvinal. Não era tão competitivo quando Grifinória e Sonserina. Mas sempre que envolvia uma das duas casas a rixa entre elas corria solta.

Hermione não era muito fã do jogo, mas por solidariedade a casa, e também para sondar novos aliados ela resolveu ir.

O jogo estava acirrado, Corvinal estava empatada com Sonserina e o tempo estava acabando. O empate nesse caso favorecia a Corvinal.  
Então o inesperado aconteceu, Malfoy avistou o pombo. Rapidamente ele e Cho Chang estavam em uma disputa para pegar... uma cabeça de diferença entre eles e o pombo.

Então... Malfoy capturou o pombo. Sonserina havia vencido.

Todos haviam ido para o Salão comunal comemorar. A festa rolava solta, entretanto Malfoy não estava de olho na festa e sim na sua iniciação. Ele teria levado uma menina para acompanhar, mas ela havia quebrado sua confiança e agora ele precisava reconsiderar. Ele sabia que era primordial ele levar uma acompanhante, de preferencia uma comensal, seu pai contava com isso. Era o momento de ele mostrar que cresceu.. E apenas uma pessoa vinha em sua mente, mas seria impossível levá-la, não seria?

Contudo, quando ele saiu de seu momento contemplativo, pode reparar que a jovem de seus pensamentos estava, discretamente, chamando atenção dele.

− Finalmente Draco! Será que você poderia me acompanhar, preciso conversar com você. – Disse ela.

Ele apenas acenou e ambos discretamente saíram da bagunça do salão comunal e foram para a sala de reuniões. Lá chegando sentaram-se e Hermione pôs-se a falar.

− Draco, temos vivido juntos em paz desde minha mudança de casa, e eu sei que você tem se controlado para me questionar sobre as coisas passadas. Sendo assim, achei que seria um modo de mostrar minha gratidão e confiança o chamando aqui para conversar. Entretanto, para que eu possa conversar abertamente com você, vou precisar de um juramento mágico.

− Hermione você sabe muito bem que eu não iria contar nada – Disse ele.

− Eu sei Draco, porém há segredos a serem revelados que não pertencem apenas a mim – disse ela.

Então ele se levantou , pegou sua varinha e disse:

− Eu juro por minha vida e magia de que nada do que Hermione Granger me contar eu irei comentar, espalhar ou cogitar com ninguém sem a devida permissão dela.

Um laço magico surge entre Draco e Hermione. Estava feito.

− Obrigada Draco. Agora se sente pois o que eu vou lhe contar provavelmente irá abalar suas pernas. – Ele elevou uma sobrancelha para ela, mas nada disse. Após o jovem se sentar ela continuou – Draco quero que você leve em consideração tudo o que aconteceu antes de eu continuar. E por favor, não me interrompa. Eu irei lhe dar uma versão rápida do que anda acontecendo. Mas primeiro, deixe-me tirar isso.

Com um acendo de sua mão, ela havia retirado o glamour que a envolvia, seu corpo havia tomado a sua nova forma. O que deixou Draco Malfoy de queixo caído.

− Mas... como? – Disse ele balbuciando.

− Draco você já ouviu falar sobre uma família chamada Verum? – questiona ela.

− Sim, mas isso é apenas uma lenda... NÃO! Não é possível! – disse ele estupefato.

− Sim, é possível Draco. Eu sou uma Verum.

− Ma... Mas meu pai sempre me disse que era apenas uma lenda. – Disse ele.

− Bem, se é uma lenda, então estamos vivendo uma. – disse ela rindo – Eu sei que é meio inconcebível Draco, mas pense racionalmente. Qual seria a outra explicação para que eu me tornasse... bem... essa aqui. – disse ela apontando a ela mesma.

− Eu... eu não sei – disse ele.

− Bem, não há. Eu sou uma Verum. Eu descobri isso há uns dias atrás, na verdade parece meses mas enfim... Eu ainda não sei a totalidade de meus poderes. Porém sei que sou mais poderosa que muitos bruxos.

− Merlin Hermione! – desabafa ele – quem sabe sobre isso? O diretor sabe?

− Aí, entra mais uma parte da bomba – disse ela rindo novamente da cara do jovem – Poucas pessoas sabem sobre isso. O professor Snape, Madame Pince, você agora e... bem... o Lord.

− O Lord? O que? – Os olhos de Malfoy pareciam que iam saltar da face dele.

− Sim Draco, eu me tornei uma comensal.

Naquele momento o menino parecia que ia desmaiar. Estava mais branco do um fantasma.

− Draco, respira – disse ela rindo.

− Mas... mas você é uma sangue ruim... como?

− Quem disse que eu sou? – questiona ela brincando.

− Ah já chega Granger aí já é demais. Agora você vai me dizer que não é uma nascida trouxa? – disse ele fechando a cara.

− Não exatamente. Eu realmente nasci de dois pais que não tem sangue bruxo. Porém não é totalmente verdade de que minha família não tenha. Eu tenho uma tia que é bruxa, tia que não sabia da existência, até a morte de meus pais.

− Como posso eu acreditar em tudo isso sem pensar que é uma grande brincadeira? – Pergunta ele.

− Primeiro, eu não faria você jurar por algo tolo. Segundo por que eu vou te mostrar. Creio que você saiba que existe apenas um feitiço que comprova a existência de um Verum. – ele acena positivamente – e você pode lançá-lo em mim?

− Eu nunca fiz mas posso tentar – responde ele

− Pois bem. Lance-o.

Ele então desembarga sua varinha e diz:

− revelabit terra sanguinem suum ** Revele o sangue.

Então uma aura dourada recobre o corpo de Hermione. Estava provado, realmente ela era uma Verum.

− Pelas cuecas de Merlin! – exclama Draco.

Essa exclamação tira uma longa gargalhada de Hermione.

− Então quer dizer que você é uma Verum, e uma comensal? – Diz ele.

− Exatamente isso.

− Então o diretor não sabe de nada?

− Não. Ele não faz a menor ideia. – responde ela.

− Por quê? Isso é Porque você se virou contra ele. Contra Potter?

− Bem Draco, vamos dizer, como a Irma diz": " Eu tirei meus óculos rosa". Parafraseando, eu vi a verdadeira faceta de Alvo. E o que eu vi não me encantou. Ele é um velho, manipulador. Eu não vou deixar que minha vida esteja nas mão dele, porque para ele só uma coisa importa. Potter. E sim eu me voltei contra Potter pelo mesmo motivo. Eu vi a verdade atrás de Harry. Harry, pode ter tido uma infância infeliz, mas isso não dá o direito dele ser cruel e inconsequente. Eu tentei, Circe sabe que eu tentei ajustar eles no caminho correto, mas eles sempre saiam do caminho. Nunca pensavam em nada além deles. E o pior, eles seram a pior espécie de amigos. Amigo é aquele que te ajuda, te ama. Eles riam comigo e assim que eu me ia eles riam de mim. Ninguém merece passar por tal humilhação. Por isso impedi que fizessem isso a nossa ex amiga. Ela não merece. Nenhum ser humano merece sofrer assim

− Eu entendo. – disse ele – Bem Hermione, você tem meu juramento e agora você tem minha lealdade. Nos os Malfoys não tomamos isso de animo leve, então tenha certeza que eu não faria algo assim com você.

− Eu sei Draco, por isso eu resolvi lhe contar. Principalmente também pois sábado haverá uma festa em minha homenagem em sua casa. E eu gostaria que você me acompanhasse.

− Com todo prazer Hermione. Entretanto, eu tenho um pedido a fazer. Hoje à noite eu irei tomar a marca. – com isso ela se surpreendeu. Para ela ele já havia tomado a Marca. – Eu tenho que levar uma acompanhante, é tradição. E eu iria levar a ... bem ela. Porém, gostaria muito que você me acompanhasse.

− Eu ficaria honrada Malfoy.

− Obrigado Granger

A conversa com Draco fluiu naturalmente após isso, ele a instruiu para os eventos da noite, afinal era um marco de passagem para ele. Iria enfim, dar o passo como homem feito, perante os olhos do Lord. A tarde correu rápido e quando eles deram por si, já estava mais do que na hora de cada um seguir a vida.

– Você tem certeza que não quer que eu peça para meu padrinho? – Questiona ele.

– Eu tenho. Não vamos estragar a surpresa. – Vendo a fisionomia do menino ela acrescenta – Fique tranquilo Draco, eu tenho os meus meios para ir. Afinal, eu o fiz até agora não?! Ah e Draco se alguém perguntar, nós comemos algo por aqui e eu não estava me sentindo muito bem, por isso fui dormir mais cedo– Disse ela piscando para ele então saiu da sala.

Com a mente a mil, saiu para seu quarto e se viu planejando seu futuro. Ela não imaginava que teria que se encontrar com Voldemort, pelo menos não naquela ocasião. Isso iria mudar um pouco as coisas que havia planejado. Em seus aposentos, ela sentou-se em sua cama e começou a refletir como faria tudo. Como iria dar um jeito para que tudo corresse como ela havia imaginado. Então uma ideia lhe surgiu. Abrindo caminho foi até seu closet, abriu e olhou. Sim haviam muitos vestidos, mas não para aquela ocasião. _" Teria que ser algo entre o discreto e o sensual. Algo que desse um toque de mistério, porém revelasse que ela era perigosa... algo como... ESSE! "_

Pegando rapidamente o vestido ela foi para o banho. Teria que correr para conseguir fazer tudo conforme planejou.

 **-FT-**

 **Aposentos de Severo Snape**

As horas passaram rapidamente para Severo. Ele passou a semana toda avaliando como agir perto de Granger, ou melhor dizendo, fugindo dela. Ambos haviam entrado em uma brincadeira sem fim de gato e rato. Trocavam olhares durante o jantar, porém nada além disso. Ele sabia que tinha que aborda-la sobre os fatos. O baile era amanha afinal. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que se ficasse muito tempo sozinho com a menina, ele não iria resistir ao ímpeto de beija-la e isso, por mais prazeroso que fosse, não poderia acontecer novamente. Aquele ato, aquele momento, foi único.

 _"Ora Severo a quem está enganando? Você deseja a menina, e pela reação dela, estava gostando... e muito... Aquele corpo, aquele beijo... e não se esqueça do olhar... Ah o olhar, quando eu finalmente dei os pontos, merecidos, pela inteligência dela... os olhos dela nunca estiveram mais brilhantes de excitação. Não negue, você Severo, também viu que ela estava excitada, foi o mesmo olhar que ela deu aquele dia... Não seria mais fácil aceitar a profecia? NÃO SERIA! A profecia é uma mentira. O amor é uma mentira! E mesmo se ele existir, já foi mais do que provado que isso não é para mim"_ – Sua mente o havia traído, novamente, essa brincadeira de conversar com ele mesmo estava perdurando a semana toda. – _"Culpa de quem? Daquela maldita mulher! Agora além dos sonhos, molhados, ela era dona de seus pensamentos. Ora Severo, você não é um adolescente Homem! Pare com isso. Hoje seu afilhado precisa de você. Amanha cedo você conversa com ela. Já chega de prolongar isso. Se ela não veio ate você, você vai até ela. Por hoje, Draco e sua iniciação "_

 **-FT-**

 **Mansão Malfoy – Sala de Voldemort**

Voldemort estava se preparando para a cerimonia de Malfoy, não era costume ele dar tanta pompa para a entrada de um novo seguidor, entretanto o jovem Malfoy era filho do seu servo mais fiel, sendo assim seria de bom tom ter algo especial. Agradar ao ego de Lucius era fácil e requeria pouco, apenas umas palavras de agradecimento bastariam. _"Igualzinho a minha amada Bellatrix, que apenas com um olhar um pouco mais acalentador, faz qualquer coisa por mim... Ah Bella, faz uma semana que não a chamei para mim... quem sabe se ela se comportar hoje? Afinal, é seu sobrinho que estará se juntando a nós. Já consigo até imaginar a forma que ela poderia me agradecer por essa honra..."_

Voldemort foi retirado de seus pensamentos por uma batida em sua porta. A magia havia identificado imediatamente quem era seu visitante, e a pessoa que estava lá o havia deixado intrigado. Com um aceno as portas foram destrancadas e ela pode entrar.

– Hermione, venha se aproxime minha filha – Disse ele

– Boa noite Voldemort – Disse ela cordialmente, fazendo uma breve mesura e sendo agraciada com uma outra – Me desculpe vir sem avisar, entretanto coisas aconteceram, e na verdade eu não sei o que fazer. – ela parecia aflita e isso deixou ele mais interessado ainda.

– Minha filha, você sabe que não tem que se preocupar em vir aqui. As portas sempre estão abertas a você independente da hora. – Disse ele indicando uma cadeira para ela se sentar – Agora me diga o que se passa?

– São tantas coisas que eu acho mais fácil mostrar. Se você puder? – Ela disse olhando nos olhos dele.

No mesmo instante ele havia soletrado o feitiço e estava em sua mente. Ele foi agraciado com o mesmo local acolhedor que a ultima vez, a sala espaçosa, as paredes eram pretas, a lareira acesa e duas poltronas macias, uma em frente à outra, próximas à lareira. Hermione estava sentada nela ,segurando um livro, o esperando.

– Creio que minhas palavras seriam vazias, ao contrario que as imagens de uma memória sempre são mais fieis. – Disse ela entregando o livro a ele.

– Compartilho deste pensamento, minha cara. – respondeu ele pegando o livro e sentando-se frente a ela.

Ele abriu o livro e novamente foi tomado por imagens, sons e emoções.

Enquanto isso Hermione apenas o olhava. Ela havia escolhido a dedo o que mostrar. Ela havia elaborado um plano. Primeiro de tudo iria mostrar sua mudança de casa: Qual assustada ela ficou com isso e o qual feliz ela também o ficou. Segundo, ela iria mostrar sobre Draco: Sua crescente amizade com o garoto, sua conversa e a lealdade dele a ela, e o pedido dele para ela estar esta noite com ele. E por ultimo e talvez o mais importante, ela mostraria a presença de Morgan e Baltazar na sua vida: Quem são e principalmente, a cena que eles montaram para este momento.

 _ **Flashback on**_

– Hermione, eu sei que é muita coisa para processar, a morte de seus pais. A mudança de casa aqui na escola... são varias quebras de paradigma minha querida. – Disse Morgan

– No entanto temos que colocar mais um encargo em suas costas. Agora que estamos sozinhos, temos que conversar como família e queremos que você pense sobre isso. As vezes a vida nos coloca em situações que precisamos abrir nossa mente – Disse Baltazar

– Como assim abrir a mente? – Pergunta ela meio receosa.

– Bem, agora que você fará parte integrante de nossa família, você deve saber algumas coias, ainda mais que você é amiga do menino Potter.

– ERA – Disse ela enfaticamente

– Era? – Questiona Morgan

– Sim, eu era amiga dele. Mas não mais. Muita coisa mudou, como puderam reparar – Disse ela apontando para o quarto.

Isso aparentemente retirou um suspiro de alivio de ambos. O que levou Hermione a ficar curiosa.

– Isso pode facilitar um pouco as coisas – disse Morgan

– Bem, vamos lá. Como você sabe minha família vem de tradições de bruxos puros sangue. E há coisas em nossa família que são consideradas importantes se manter. E uma delas, bem... uma delas é o motivo dessa briga entre, bem seu ex amigo e você-sabe-quem.

– O que meu marido está tentando dizer é que, nós por mais que não estejamos ativos na guerra, acreditamos nos ensinos de nossas famílias.

– Vocês são partidários de Voldemort então? – Disse ela simplesmente

– Você diz o nome, isso é bom, significa que não o teme – Disse Baltazar

– Entenda Hermione, nós não estamos pedindo para que você se alie a ele ou algo assim, apenas estamos dizendo que, repito, embora não estejamos aliados a lado algum, nós acreditamos no que ele acredita.

– Alvo Dumbledore pode e tenho certeza que irá tentar nos trazer para o lado dele, e talvez até iremos, mas isso seria por sua causa e não porque acreditamos nele. Minha, alias nossa, família é conhecida dentre os bruxos que tomaram a marca negra. Além do que, meu pai é de fato muito conhecido por entre os magos mais velhos. – Disse Baltazar

– Seu pai? – Questiona Hermione levantando uma sombrancelha a isso

– Sim, meu pai ainda é vivo. Ele se mantém mais afastado, entretanto é um mago poderoso. Tremendo conhecedor das artes das trevas– Disse ele

– Querida, o que estamos enrolando para dizer na verdade é que, se você for se envolver na guerra de fato, iremos te apoiar. Contudo, como você agora faz parte de nossa família, você deve entender nossas ideologias.

– Eu entendo. Antes de tudo isso acontecer eu não pensaria em um segundo para dizer que eu daria minha vida por Potter. Porém agora tudo mudou. Eu ainda não fiz minha mente para onde irei. Por isso preciso de tempo para definir para onde minha lealdade irá. _– Disse ela ao mesmo tempo em que seus pensamentos corriam " na realidade eu sei onde está, mas ainda não confio em vocês para lhes dizer. Tenho que consultar Voldemort para isso. E se ele não gostar?"_ ela saiu de seus pensamentos quando a mão de Morgan tocou as dela, em seu colo.

– Nós entendemos querida. – Disse Morgan a ela.

 _ **Flashback off**_

Enquanto Hermione relembrava os momentos para sí. Voldemort estava vendo todas as cenas estupefato. A mudança de casa foi uma cena que ele definitivamente pagaria para rever inúmeras vezes. Afinal, não é todo dia que ele poderia ver a cara de Alvo Dumbledore em total surpresa. A nova amizade com o jovem Malfoy, foi... esperada. Afinal, o garoto tem a mesma índole que o pai, e ambos sabem aproveitar as oportunidades da vida. Ter uma aliada como Hermione seria algo fantástico para o rapaz.

Agora o que realmente espantou foi a "nova família" da menina. No inicio ele não havia ligado o sobrenome a ninguém, porém quando o rapaz citou seu pai... no mesmo instante a imagem dele veio a sua mente. O sobrenome citado de fato não seria nada demais para qualquer um. Porém Voldemort nunca foi qualquer um. Ele sempre teve uma curiosidade tremenda por bruxos poderosos , e por isso, no mesmo instante ele associou o nome a pessoa, ,mesmo com o sobrenome correto faltando.

Melinus Viperinilor, mais conhecido como Melinus Myrddin, era de fato um homem a se temer. De fato, muitos julgavam o bruxo em questão pela aparência, já que ele aparentava ser apenas um velho senil, porém ele era um homem de ferro. Era um mestre de poções, para muitos comum em sua arte, no entanto muitas das poções mais escuras vieram de sua mente brilhante. Comandava boa parte do mercado negro da Travessa do Tranco, poucos eram os homens que atravessavam seus limites, e para eles não havia amanhã.

Voldemort tentou traze-lo como seu seguidor. E embora ele se recusasse em tomar a marca, eles haviam chego a um consenso. Afinal o homem era definitivamente um homem de negócios. Um não interfira ou atrapalharia o trabalho do outro. Melinus acreditava em sua ideologia, apenas era mais rentável a ele permanecer assim como estava E isso era conveniente a Voldemort, já que Melinus era um doador de armas mortais expendidas. Sim, ele tinha Snape em sua manga, no entanto, mesmo Severo sendo brilhante, ele nunca foi tão genial quanto o velho.

 _"Agora tudo se torna interessante. Melinus havia sido meio receoso com minha poção nova, agora com a Hermione aqui quem sabe ele ficaria mais... maleável em fazer negócios? Acho que uma visita estaria em ordem... E Quem sabe até um convite deva ser feito? Sim... Isso seria interessante. Agora o que fazer com o sentimento que eu senti na ultima memoria? Não creio que ao menos ela reparou nisso, no entanto eu ouvi os pensamentos dela. Talvez eu deva mostrar que estou ao lado dela? Ah... jovens e seus desejos de agradar... sim isso será interessante."_

Voldemort então fecha o livro e olha para a jovem a sua frente.

– Minha cara, não consigo parar de me surpreender com você. – Diz ele finalmente a ela, entregando o livro – Eu não consigo imaginar o quão assustada você deva estar com tudo isso acontecendo, porém eu retifico que pode contar comigo. A mudança de casa deve ter sido um choque.

Voldemort reparou que a menina havia soltado o folego, como se estivesse realmente temendo desaponta-lo. Mas rapidamente espantou, para evitar que ele visse sua reação. _"Perfeito, isso esta ficando cada vez melhor"_

– Na realidade eu não estava assustada. Apenas fui pega de surpresa. Porém parando para analisar, meu lugar não era mais na minha antiga casa. Na realidade eu nada tenho mais a ver com aquele lugar. Estar na Sonserina agora me honra, é como se fosse de fato e verdade, o meu lar.

– Assim como eu lhe garanto que aqui será – Disse ele.

– A cada dia tenho mais certeza que será. – Disse ela sorrindo.

– Devo lhe felicitar por isso e pela nova aliança que fez. O jovem Malfoy tem um caminho brilhante dentro de minhas fileiras. Creio que será muito útil manter esta aliança. Contudo, devo dizer que ainda acho necessário que fique mais próximo de alguém com um nível magico maior. Por isso gostaria de pedir para que agora que esta na casa certa, dê uma chance ao Snape. Ele tem uma casca grossa, mas tenho certeza que ele poderia ajudar em alguns estudos.

– O Professor Snape ainda é algo que tenho que considerar, é difícil depois de todos esses aindos ainda. – Disse ela olhando para ele – Contudo, se eu puder... tem uma pessoa a quem eu confio e gostaria muito que estivesse comigo. Irma Pince, se você permitisse, é claro, tem sido uma pessoa a quem eu confio. Ela esteve ao meu lado por algum tempo.

"Ora, não é que a Pince me serviu para alguma coisa afinal? Creio que uma reunião com ela estaria em ordem, mas ela me tem sido fiel por todos esses anos. E se não for... eu sempre tenho seu querido filho em minhas mãos afinal."

– Pince... Sim, ela é uma ótima serva. Eu lhe dou permissão, incluvise se você quiser, posso coloca-la em sua equipe, o que acha?

– Isso seria Maravilhoso! Obrigada – Disse ela.

"Ah, a inocência dos jovens... se contentam com tão pouco" – Agora, creio que temos uma cerimonia a ir. – disse ele se levantando, assim como ela.

Quebrando o contato mental, ambos estavam sentados novamente na sala dele. Voldemort se levantou e tomou sua mão.

Ela então aceita sua mão e se levanta

– Vamos? – Diz ela

– Claro.

 **-FT-**

 **Mansão Malfoy – Sala de estar**

A sala tinha as paredes pintadas de cinza chumbo, haviam dois sofás e uma poltrona verde-escuro, colocadas como em um circulo perfeito. O único som ouvido era da lareira que crepitava. Todos estavam sentados em seus lugares aguardando. Narcisa ainda estava fraca, porem como sempre, sua classe imperava. Sua roupa escolhida a dedo era impecável, era um preto simples de mangas compridas com uma fenda lateral que ia até o inicio de sua coxa esquerda. Bellatrix que sentava ao seu lado vestia um vestido da mesma cor que a irmã, porém ousava em seu decote que era no mínimo provocativo. De certa pretendia cair nas boas graças de Voldemort. As mulheres davam todo o luxo que o momento trazia, já os homens, davam todo o peso da noite, pois usavam suas túnicas de Comensais. Draco usava pela primeira vez a roupa, parecia que havia ficado com alguns anos acima de sua idade normal, pois sua postura estava mais ereta e mais seria que o normal.  
Naquele momento o pensamento do Jovem era um. _"Onde estava Granger?"_

Todos estavam em um silencio tranquilo, quando as portas foram abertas e as duas figuras adentraram ao local. Voldemort seguido por uma pessoa vestida com uma túnica preta. Parecia ser uma mulher, mas não dará para ter certeza, pois a roupa tampava todo seu corpo.

Assim que ele entrou, todos ficaram de pé. Voldemort foi ao centro da sala e a pessoa que o acompanhava ficou no canto da sala.

Os olhos de Draco voltaram-se a mulher no canto. _"Seria possível que fosse ela?"_ no entanto ele não pode continuar a pensar pois Voldemort começou a falar.

– Boa noite, meus fieis amigos. Estamos reunidos hoje aqui, homenagear um momento importante para o Jovem Senhor Malfoy. Narcisa, Lúcios, sua criança cresceu e hoje se apresenta a mim como um homem pronto para assumir seu lugar no meu império. Venha aqui Draco. – Disse ele olhando para o jovem.

Draco então se levantou e parou ao lado de Voldemort, que puxou seu queixo para cima para que o encarasse.

– Você está pronto para aliar a mim, meu jovem? – Questionou ele olhando diretamente nos olhos do rapaz.

– Sim meu Senhor. – Disse o rapaz

Voldemort arregaça a manga da túnica do rapaz, ergue a varinha, toca-a sobre o braço esquerdo do mesmo e começa a balbuciar as palavras do encanto.

" _Mark sum servus meus. ** Eu marco o meu servo._

As palavras iam jorrando dos lábios de Voldemort, e a marca começou a aparecer no braço do rapaz. A face do menino era de pura dor. A magia continuou...

 _Animam suam mea est. Bene quomodo in vita ipsius. ** Sua alma é minha. Bem, como sua vida._

Os olhos de todos estavam voltados para a cena a sua frente. Os olhos de Narcisa nunca deixaram o local onde seu filho estava, ela orava aos Deuses para ser rápido. Ela não conseguia suportar isso. Já os dos dois homens estavam como estatuas, eles sabiam a dor que jovem estava passando ambos desejavam que pudessem ajudar o rapaz, no entanto, nada poderiam fazer. Bellatrix estava pouco se lixando para a cena a sua frente, os olhos da mulher estavam apenas na pessoa que estava encostada contra a parede vendo a cena desenrolar.

Hermione não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena à frente, ela sabia a dor que Draco estava passando, ela mesma havia experimentado. No entanto ela estava mais preocupada com o que viria asseguir. Seria uma jogada arriscada, mas ela precisava fazer. Voldemort pronunciou-se novamente

 _Mark sum servus meus. ** Eu marco o meu servo._

Ao final frase a dor que Draco era lancinante, porém ele sabia que se gritasse ou demonstrasse iria ser pior. A única coisa que ele poderia fazer era aguentar firme até passar. Mordendo o lábio para conter a dor ele continuou firme.

 _Quod per illa verba adveho verus ** Estas palavras se tornam realidade_ "

A marca escura estava em seu braço, havia terminado. Ele então se ajoelhou aos pés do seu novo mestre. Com mais um feitiço, a máscara de comensal havia sido colocada no rosto do jovem. Estava feito.

Tocando o ombro do rapaz, Voldemort deixou com que ele se levantasse para continuar a falar.

–Muito bem feito meu jovem. Hoje você honrou seus pais e a mim. Tenho certeza que será um servo exemplar. Pode retirar sua máscara agora meu rapaz, vamos a parte mais amena. – Disse ele sentando-se na poltrona central da sala. – Creio que seus pais tenham um presente a você.

Lúcios se levantou, tomou a mão de Narcisa e ambos foram à frente de seu filho.

– Filho, hoje você nos deixou orgulhoso. Por isso eu e sua mãe lhe damos como presente isto – disse ele entregando uma chave às mãos do menino – A partir de hoje você, como um homem de nossa família, tem acesso ao seu cofre em Gringotes para bem usar como queira, você se tornou senhor de si. Use com sabedoria.

O menino segurou a chave com um sorriso no rosto. Assim que eles se sentaram Severo se levantou.

– Como teu padrinho, minha função é protegê-lo e prepara-lo para a vida. Por isso meu presente para você é esta varinha. – Disse ele entregando ao jovem. – Ela está livre das sondagens do Ministério ficando mais simples para que você possa atuar como um dos nossos.

Bellatrix foi à próxima.

– Querido sobrinho, finalmente virou um homem. – Disse ela rindo– Fique calmo, eu não irei ser sentimental como minha irmã, ou tão paternal como nosso querido _Severozinho_. O meu presente para você é simples, e acho que bem útil já que vejo que não tem acompanhante para noite – Disse ela entregando um cartão para o jovem– Este cartão lhe dará acesso a uma conta que criei em seu nome na casa de Victoria. Ela lhe dará qualquer menina que queira por um mês inteiro. Este é meu presente querido sobrinho, afinal um homem tem que ter sua diversão– Terminou ela rindo e voltando ao seu lugar.

Então a mulher no canto avança e fica a frente de Draco. Um silencio sepulcral se instalou. A mão direita de Hermione se levantou formando uma bola ar, que brilhava no tom de azul. Na outra mão um brilho vermelho surgiu.

Todos os quatro – Narcisa, Bella, Severo e Lucius – e levantaram rapidamente com as varinhas em punho. No entanto foram parados pelo comando de Voldemort. Que ficou quieto, vendo o que a jovem iria fazer.

Ela fechou seus olhos, uniu as mãos e um clarão roxo se fez. Palavras que ninguém conseguia entender foram pronunciadas pela boca da jovem. Um forte vento tomou a sala apagando as velas do lustre e da lareira, deixando-os no escuro. No entanto, logo em seguida, as velas e a lareira foram acesas e a luz na mão dela sumiu.  
Ela sabia que todos os olhares estavam sobre ela, mas não se acovardou.

– Draco, este momento é especial para você. E eu não poderia deixa-lo com algo menos especial. Sei bem que é costume das famílias antigas saber lutar de todas as formas, sendo assim... –Ele havia reconhecido a sua voz, ela sabia, pois imediatamente sua postura mudou estava mais relaxado. Alias, ela sabia que Draco não era o único que reconheceria sua voz, Severo também iria reconhecer, mas ela não iria perder tempo pensando nisso. Ela abriu a mão mostrar seu presente. Era uma adaga. Os olhos do menino ficaram arregalados

– Esta adaga foi feita por duendes de minha família, as runas de seu cabo significam "morte ao inimigo" e a lamina dela é inquebrável. Ela ainda é leve e pequena, por isso pode ser escondida em qualquer lugar. – Algo ocorreu na mente dela naquele instante. Ele não poderia dizer sua identidade, não ainda. Isso atrapalharia tudo. Por isso, rapidamente, usou sua legilimência para transmitir uma mensagem ao menino.

" _Draco, sou eu. Não diga meu nome, o Lord não quer que saibam."_

" _Hermione? Como?" – questiona ele_

" _Verum, lembra? Apenas jogue comigo, amanha todos saberão."_ – disse ela fechando a mente novamente. Antes que ele pudesse fazer algo a voz de Voldemort quebra o silêncio.

– Muito bem feito, minha querida. – Disse Voldemort a ela, que apenas balança a cabeça em agradecimento.

Draco não sabia se estava mais espantado com ela ou com a troca entre seu mestre e Hermione.

– Obrigado, sua vinda aqui me honra – Disse ele olhando a ela. Ela apenas balança a cabeça e volta para seu local de inicio, perto da parede.

– Muito bem meus servos. Espero que esteja tudo certo para amanha – Diz Voldemort olhando para Narcisa que balança a cabeça positivamente – Severo, espero que tenha feito sua desculpa para não retornar a escola– Questionou ele ao seu servo, que prontamente confirmou que não iria retornar.– Sendo assim, lhes desejo boa noite.

Ele vai em direção das portas e Bellatrix vai atrás, no entanto, ele vira e a olha, fazendo-a parar seus passos. Ele continua andando e para ao lado de Hermione, dando o braço para que ela pegue. Ela o faz, e eles se vão deixando para trás quatro pessoas estupefatas e uma fervendo de raiva.

 **-FT-**

 **Quartos de Hermione**

Hermione estava deitada, passava em sua mente os últimos acontecimentos. Ela e Voldemort haviam tido uma pequena conversa sobre o baile de amanha, o que era esperado dela e também havia oferecido para que ela ficasse na mansão, porém Hermione declinou dizendo que Alvo poderia verificar seu quarto e no outro dia ela iria para casa de seus tios pela manhã.

Ela estava drenada. Havia sido difícil se manter aquém dos sentimentos dúbios. Por um lado ela estava assustada com tudo e por outro ela queria mais. Ela intensa a magia que ela havia realizado, apesar de ter sido um plano feito de última hora, veio muito a calhar. Agora ela estava mais alicerçada com os Malfoy, Voldemort estava mais confiante e ainda estava a tratando como... "pai". Isso sim era algo cômico. Ele estava cuidando como um bichinho de estimação quebrável. O modo que ele se colocou ao lado dela ao invés de Bellatrix foi, impagável. _"Só quero ver qual será a reação dela ao me ver amanhã... ah amanhã é O Dia. Quero ver as caras, isso será indescritível. Eu a "sangue-ruim" Estarei acima de todos. Inclusive de Snape... Ah ele sim deve estar uma fera, eu fiz tudo o que ele não queria que eu fizesse... Como se eu fosse seguir as "ordens" dele. Veja só. Chega querendo mandar em mim... só porque eu tenho uma atração por ele. Eu assumo tenho mesmo, não adianta negar, aquele maldito beijo não sai de minha cabeça. Mas não é por isso que eu vou ser submissa a ele. ELE que vai ser submisso a mim. ELE. E amanha eu vou mostrar a ele."_  
Com esse pensamento ela dormiu.

 **-FT-**

 **Mansão Malfoy**

Após a saída de Hermione e o Lorde, um silêncio havia se instaurado na sala. Pelo menos temporariamente até Bella começar a declamar todos os palavrões existentes.

– Você! – Disse ela apontando para Draco

– Você sabe quem é ela! Diga-me! –Bella estava fora de razão.

– Eu não posso dizer tia. – Disse Draco

Então, ela avançou em cima dele, puxando-o pela roupa. Isso finalmente levou com que todos os outros ocupantes da sala saíssem do transe.

– Bellatrix, solte meu filho neste instante – Mandou Lúcios puxando-a pelo braço, afastando o menino dela, e Narcisa puxando o seu filho para trás dele.

– Ele sabe! Ele sabe quem é a vaca que esta roubando o Lorde de mim! – Bella gritava tentando chegar perto do menino. Lúcios ainda mantinha o aperto contra ela, mas ele estava perdendo o caminho, já que Bella começou a se debater. As varinhas não tinham sido levantadas ainda, mas em questão de segundos isso iria acontecer. Era um caos.

– CHEGA! – Disse Severo. Sua voz sibilou por todo quarto, todos ficaram parados. No entanto Bella foi a primeira a se recuperar.

– Olha aqui Severo, você pode mandar nas suas crianças mas aqui...

– Aqui, eu continuo mandando. – Disse ele imponente– Obviamente, você esquece seu lugar. Se o Mestre não falou para nós quem era a mulher, é porque não devemos saber. – Ela ia falar novamente, mas foi cortada pela voz dele– Se Draco diz que não pode dizer a você, é porque foi ordenado pelo Lorde. Sendo assim, ele não pode, não deve e NÃO VAI, dizer a ninguém. Ele não ira falhar na primeira missão que lhe foi concedida. O Lorde não aceitaria isso e você sabe muito bem o que acontece com quem falha com o Mestre.

Ela então bufou, virou as costas a todos e saiu batendo a porta atrás dela.

– Obrigado Severo. – Disse Narcisa

– Não se preocupe, eu já aguentei coisas piores de sua irmã – Disse ele.

– Mesmo assim, ela passou dos limites. Veja só querendo com que meu filho falhe. – Ela falava e afagava o menino – Creio que chega de agitação por hoje, amanha o dia será cheio e eu não posso me desgastar mais se não – Ela treme– Vamos meu filho, vamos pra cama.

Ambos se levantam, Draco se despede de todos e eles saem, deixando Severo e Lúcios a sós.

– Você sabe quem estava aqui não é? – Disse Lúcios

–Sim, eu sei. – Responde ele convocando um copo de Whisky _. "Só não sei que merda essa menina tem na cabeça! Depois de tudo o que eu falei! E agora, depois do intimado do Lorde, também não posso voltar a escola. Amanha. Amanha tenho que dar um jeito nisso!"_

 **-FT-**

 **Hogwarts – Sala do Diretor**

Alvo estava ansioso para que o final de semana chegasse ao fim. Granger iria passar o final de semana com sua nova família e ele tinha esperança que após isso ela iria voltar ao modo normal de ser, quer dizer na medida do possível, já que agora ela estava em outra casa.  
Isso ainda não tinha saído da cabeça dele, como? Nunca se ouviu na história de Hogwarts, um aluno que mudou de casa depois de ter sido selecionado. No entanto, ela era uma Verum, isso também fugia de todos os precedentes.  
 _"Como Merlin eu posso fazê-la voltar às boas com Harry?" –_ Ele sabia, no fundo ele sabia que era algo impossível. Mas ele tinha esperança que isso possa se resolver. Ou pelo menos contornar. Ela poderia odiar Harry, contanto que ela lutasse com ele. Por isso que ele ansiava pela ida dela com os tios. Isso iria reestruturar a menina, mostrando que ainda há esperança.

Esperança. Uma palavra tão pequena, mas tão útil em tempos de guerra. Dê as pessoas uma causa, mostre que tem uma luz no fim do túnel, e elas farão tudo para salvar isto.

Alvo ouviu uma batida na porta, era ela. Estava na hora.

– Entre minha menina – Disse ele a Hermione quando ela abriu a porta.

– Diretor, obrigada por me permitir ir. – Disse ela se aproximando

– Não se preocupe minha filha. È o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você. Seus pais mandaram uma coruja informando que a lareira estaria aberta hoje. Basta dizer Casa dos Viperinilor. – Disse ele entregando um pouco de pó de flu a ela. – Ah, e Hermione, de-lhes uma chance de te conhecer. Tenho certeza que segunda você voltará outra.

 _"Pode apostar Diretor" – pensou ela_

 _ **–**_ **Casa dos Viperinilor!**

 **N/A : GENTE FINALMENTE O FINAL DESCENTE HAHAH  
Bem espero que tenham entendido, eu não queria colocar um cap novo apenas para a marca do Draco, afinal eu sei o quanto vocês estão ansiosas pelo cap do baile, que esta quase na metade kkk E será longo e cheio de emoções. Se houverem erros é por conta que não esperei minhas betas que estão na loucura de inicio de ano, e como recebi quase ameaça de morte resolvi postar antes. **

**Para quem lê minha outra fic Ameno Primum, peço um pouco de calma. Eu sou chata pra escrever historias, e como ando sem inspiração, não quero fazer merda. Kkk Por isso estou dando andamento na Fatum primeiro pq sei que essa eu consigo escrever. Mas peço que continuem comigo lá tbm, pq vai sair.**

 **Quero agradecer as meninas que deixaram recomendação para a fic. Vcs não imaginam o quanto eu choro quando chega isso no meu e-mail. Esse é um dos sinais de que estou no caminho certo e que vcs estão gostando do que leem. Obrigada! Palavras me faltam para agradece a** **NaaaiPrince, Helo Drummond, Bruna Amaral.** **De coração muito obrigada.**

 **Quero deixar claro que estou retirando a personagem Makenna Dolovoh da minha fanfic. Já que a autora da personagem original não é mais beta desta fanfic. Agradeço a Amanda por ter me emprestado a personagem dela.**

 **Quero desde já dar as boas vindas a Thaiana que irá ser minha nova beta, juntamente com a Mylenar que é minha beta diva! Vcs são minhas asas no voo dessa fic. Ela não sairia sem a colaboração de vcs. Obrigada !**

 **A fanfic esta prevista para acabar próximo de julho de 2016. Se Deus quiser então aguentem seus corações pq o ano de 2016 promete.**

 **N/B Mylenar:**

 **Hi, gente linda. Estou de volta e bem feliz betando tudo aqui. Devidamente de férias e longe de qualquer outro assunto acadêmico, apenas eu e meu Netflix. Meus agradecimentos são para todos meus amigos que fiz com a fanfic , pros leitores que são o motivo de eu continuar betando e pra minha mãe que paga minha internet (Beijos mãe!).**

 **Agradecimento especial ao meu Bear, que sempre fica do meu lado enquanto eu beto. Amo você, amor.**

 **CARTA AOS LEITORES**

 **LEYLA POTH:** Ley sua amiga esta meio loka mas te amo 3 Minha eterna amiga confidente que me socorre qd eu empaco na fic kkk Obrigada miga, pela paciência.

 **naiarab9 :** Seja bem vinda linda! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic!

 **Juliana M( eterna Fornim):** Meu amor, minha vida. Amo vc! Obrigada pelos reviews via Whats e por me "encher sempre" pra eu postar cap novo. O próximo é o baile amor. Te garanto! Não vou prolongar pq vc já tem spoiler demais kkk bjs

 **Betadizi:** oi amore. A Mi agora virá com uma vertente bem diferente. Chega de ser boazinha kkk Sim a Makkena se foi. Nunca mais voltará a fic. Quanto os sentimentos do Loiro, ele sentia algo por ela sim, no entanto não era amor. Era mais um sentimento de compromisso... ele é jovem... Vc entenderá o enigma que falo agora, mais pra frente. Kkk

 **Sakurita1544:** Olá flor. Que bom que gostaste dos cap. Minha intenção eh essa viu?! Kkk Agora qt a burrice de Alvo... digamos que será útil a partir de agora kkk E a Minnie... essa sim vai levar a dela.

 _ **Tsuki:**_ Criatura, vc quase me fez dar um spoiler com esse review hahahah Sim nos temos Merlin d volta! Logo terá o reencontro emocionante da Mione e ele. Severo ainda vai sapatear na mão da mione kkk Agora qt ao Vold... gente so espera pq terão muitas emoções ainda. Até um futuro a... opa sem spoiler kkk bjss

 __**Lari394:** SIM! Sabia que teria alguém que reconheceria. Temos varias citações do Criminal Minds, no entanto temos tbm frases que eu amo. Tem autores citados que eu sou apaixonada, e frases que baseiam minha vida. Como o livro de Maquiavel e a Arte da Guerra. Eu sempre pesquiso muito pra escrever, por isso frases surgem kkk Qt a Fic... Alvo ainda vai se surpreender muito e Meu casal, Mog &Sal são meus queridinhos então aguenta pq vem muita coisa por ai.

 **Camila Shacklebolt:** Magali! Que saudades. Não me mande Crucios, eu ainda preciso escrever kkk A kenna saiu da historia, mas não sou tão malvada o Draco terá seu Shipp e vc vai AMAR garanto kkk  
Jurei que vc ia escrever um beijo pra Xuxa kkk Mas é isso ai um beijo pra Xuxa kkk

 **Tsuki:** Ola! Ficamos felizes por estar gostando da fic desse jeito. **(Eu estou lisonjeada**!) E os Malfoys... cara não sei se dou risada ou choro. Eles são foda. Mas eu acabei gostando deles.

 **Bella_alice_3:** Bellinha flor! Vamos lá, ela ainda não sabe sobre Merlin, mas chegara o momento que ela saberá... ai sera lindo o reencontro. Quanto a lealdade dela... digamos que ela seguira seu futuro marido... kkk Agora a profecia ainda demora um pouco, tem um motivo que você vai entender mais pra frente, mas ainda demora um pouco E Por fim O baile é no próximo cap kkk FINALMENTE!

 **The Queen Sweet Natty: Ola amore!** **Feliz 2016!** Mande-me depois eu whats pra nois prozear, qd vc tiver numero kk Eu entendo vc no quesito ver perto de pessoas kkk É complicado. Gente eu assumo que sempre imaginei o Sev meio diferente, tah meio notório na fic acho haha Ai gente posso falar que eu fico toda tímida quando alguém fala que ama Mog&Sala... eles são meus personagens afinal. Kk Eu sou meio contra a correr de uma Guerra. Mas deixemos a Kenna de lado, Praesidio. kkk Hog eh meu xodó, serio. Vocês vão ver que ele tem uma personalidade bem definida, e quase Sonserina kkk E Eu sempre me divirto com seus reviews. Então continue kkk

 **Saviaferreira:** Fico muito feliz ao perceber que as leitoras realmente se apaixonaram pela história. Ainda mais contente ao receber inbox por isso. Obrigada mesmo pelo carinho. Tem vezes que nós autores sofremos umas baixas na vida, mas ver o carinho que vcs leitores tem, nos dá forças.

 **CRS:** Seja bem vinda! Obrigada! Fico feliz que vc esteja gostando da historia. Deixe seu review contando o que tem achado viu ;) amo essa interatividade com os leitores.

 **Sabrina Masen Riddle** : Seja bem vinda! Eu tento fugir o máximo dos clichês, eu prometo que vou tentar sempre surpreender. Kk Obrigada por mandar um review e deixe-me saber o que esta achando.

 **Stefany Campbell Targaryen:** Ste! Obrigada por passar aqui amore. Mande-me noticias de vc e talz. Obrigada, eu prometo tentar sempre surpreender vcs na historia.

 **Bruna Amaral:** Bru 3 meu amorzinho 3 Vc não sabe o quanto eu fico emocionada lendo seus review e tbm sua recomendação como já falei. Vc é meu novo anjinho sabia?! Tem horas que vc sabe é duro.

 **BiaWritter:** Bia não seja assim... não sou tão má, okay sou kkk Mas tudo tem um porque nessa historia. Fiquem ligadas. Agora o que vc sugeriu da apresentação... isso acontecerá, e pode ter certeza sera COMICO! Hahaha

 **yane_chu:** Desculpa a demora nas atualizações mas minha vida esta uma loucura kkk Estou feliz que vc gosta meus meus amores Mog &Sal. Eles são meu casal, logico que Mione&Sev tbm são kkk E Draco&... não vou contar hahah Mas Obrigada mesmo pelo carinho.

 **MárciaBruxinha10:** Fico muito lisonjeada pelo elogio. Eu me esforço para que vocês vejam o que eu vejo quando eu imagino a cena. Quero muito que vcs amem a ideia, pq eu estou amando escrever. E fico muito feliz quando vcs me escrevem contanto que estão gostando.

 **CatrinaEvans:** Feliz ano novo pra ti tbm amore. Fico feliz que vc esteja amando a fic.

Naida: Amore! Obrigada, sinceramente muito obrigada pelo elogio. Eu fico muito contente que estão gostando da fic assim. É um belo de um esforço para sair do clichê, mas vale a pena ao ler reviews assim... Qt a questão de mostrar a dubiedade humana, digamos que essa é uma vertente minha. Eu acho que o ser humano tem muito disso, apenas tenta esconder. Kkk Então, pode ter certeza de onde veio o hot, virá muiiito mais. Kkk Agora a coisa começa a pegar nessa fic. Kkk Agora, te falo, se vc acha que o Sev é manipulador espere ver Salazar kkk Ele vai ser muito bom. Ele e Morgana kkk Alias eles são O meu casal kkk Merlin de volta foi um presente pq esse personagem é muito fofo, ou não Sem spoiler. Kkk

 **Luana Snape:** #Fatum3 ( **Luh AMO VC MIGA)**

Lu vc sabe que vc é minha estrelinha neh?! Amo vc demais. Mas... vamos lá kkk

1 . Pra começar quero dizer que esse casal é meu kkk Sim eu amo meus personagens e estou em êxtase pq tds estão gostando deles.

2 e 3 Digamos que não sei se essa possibilidade virá acontecer, agora kkk Agora Hog, bem ele vc vai ver que é único mesmo. Tem uma personalidade que olha vou falar ta pra nascer alguém assim..

4 e 6 Sim pulei o 5 p resposta é a mesma: Sem Spoiler Lu! Hahaha

5 a Irma é Fogo cara, vc ainda var ler o que ela vai aprontar por ai. E mano eu amo essa personagem dark kkk

7 Ai ai... olhares, pegação... Tan... opa não sem spoiler ahahah

8 Calma Mulher não conta ainda as coisas kkk Draco vai ser nosso Nolan Fim kkk

9 e 10... SIM CARAMBA EU QUERIA MUITO ESSA CENA! HAHAHAH Eu juro que me vi la qd ele deu os pontos hahah

11 O baile... calma não me mata é no próximo cap... okay pequeno spoiler... Moulin rouge! Hahaha Se mata ai pensando nessa dica hahah

Por fim FELIZ ANO NOVO!

 **Aos que estão acompanhando ou favoritaram a fic:**

lalaphantohive/FlaviaFernandes/Dione Kurmaier/Camila Shacklebolt/Renea/ Lyrica Vascenchin/ PaulaSocorro/ estellitaichi/ juju black/ Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Suh Domingues/ Tina Filha de Poseidon/Akemi Nagatani/ Ava Black /Luana Snape,/ Gabsgermano/ Bibi Swan Cullen/ Tatacarlinha/ Suzi Fanfics/ sakurita1544 /Linda Snape/ MaahZinhaah/ Liv/ Mikipetrova/ Miris FNT/ driellealves77/Lyrica Vascenchin/ Leyla Poth/Alice Liddell/Katita Malfoy/ Izabela Aurum Snape/ Carolaine Marques/ Martthaynnie Parkewacle/ Patrícia Kelly Ferreira/ Suh Domingues/ Saviaferreira / Mia Oliv / Iza Evans Snape/ Izabele Lopes/ ingridwt/ Lady Clara/ Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Martthaynnie Parkewacle/ Queen Targaryen/ Angelique Lewis/ Tsuki/ Filha do mar/ Carolaine Marques/ Patrícia Kelly Ferreira/ Suh Domingues/ Lady Clara/ PaulaSocorro/ danicxpotter/ juju black/Niinha/Renea/ Lari Toledo/Stefany Campbell Targaryen/Angelique Lewis/Queen Targaryen/kesia/Nymph Erin Pendragon/BiaWritter/ bella_alice_3/ CatrinaEvans/ AnnaRoseMalfoy/ yane_chu/ Iza Evans Snape/ Emaluela/ kesia/ / Lady Queen/ Lari Toledo/ The Queen Sweet Natty/ PaulaSocorro/ Lari394)

 **A todos os que leram e não deixaram review e aqueles que estão seguindo esta fic. Os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos e meus big beijos.**

 **Peço que se puderem deixem sim, um review ou venham falar comigo. É muito ruim escrever e não saber o que seus leitores pensam. Além do que seu nome estará na fic, e é tão bom ver seu nome em um cap. Eterniza o momento... rsrs Mas desde já obrigado!**


	15. cAP 10 O BAILE

**...** **...**

" _ **O destino embaralha as cartas, e nós jogamos."**_

 _ **Arthur Schopenhauer**_

 **...** **...**

 **-FT-**

 **No** **capítulo** **anterior...**

– Não se preocupe minha filha. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você. Seus pais mandaram uma coruja informando que a lareira estaria aberta hoje. Basta dizer Casa dos Viperinilor. – Disse ele entregando um pouco de pó de flú a ela. – Ah, e Hermione, dê-lhes uma chance de te conhecer. Tenho certeza que segunda você voltará outra.

 _"Pode apostar Diretor" – pensou ela._

 _ **–**_ **Casa dos Viperinilor!**

 **-FT-**

Hermione havia chega e imediatamente sua mãe lhe abraçou. Era como se tudo ao redor ficasse calmo. Morgana tinha esse dom, acalmar ela.

– Mog, por favor, solta a menina – Disse Salazar rindo.

– Desculpe, eu... Ah inferno, Sah. Eu tenho o direito de ter saudades de minha filha. – Disse ela brava, mas ainda rindo.

Hermione se aproxima de seu pai e o abraça, e ele retribui alegremente.

– Agora quem esta abraçando quem? – Diz Morgana.

– Ela quem começou – Responde ele.

Rindo ela se solta, e todos vão a cozinha para tomar o café da manha. Entre risadas e comidas, ela conta como foi sua sexta-feira e as recentes novidades. Podemos dizer que Salazar estava nem um pouco contente ao ouvi-las.

– Hermione, você arriscou muito indo. – Disse ele severamente.

– Pai, eu tinha. Não foi planejado, eu sei. Mas não podia deixar passar a oportunidade. Draco Malfoy é um ótimo aliado, você mesmo disse. – responde ela.

– Eu sei. Mas você arriscou muito expondo seus poderes assim. – Repreende ele.

Morgana que ate agora não havia falado nada se manifestou.

–Salazar, também não é para tanto. A menina teve uma oportunidade e usou. Não a crucifique, ela foi inteligente ao firmar uma aliança com a família. No entanto mocinha, concordo com o seu pai no quesito risco. Foi desnecessário usar seus poderes, você poderia ter dado outra coisa.

Ambos estavam com cara fechada, nisso eles se pareciam muito. Tanto Hermione quanto Salazar odiavam ser repreendidos.

Vendo o clima que se instaurou, Morgana tenta amenizar.

–Agora não fiquem assim, o que está feito está feito. Hermione está a salvo Sah, ela está bem. E Filha, seu pai e eu só tememos o seu bem, tente nos entender.

– Eu entendo, mamãe. Me des+culpe – Disse ela cabisbaixa.

– Agora que todos estão bem, temos um dia agitado pela frente. – Diz Morgana se levantando – Agora Hermione se despeça do seu pai, porque vamos sair em cinco minutos.

– Aonde vamos? Achei que eu fosse passar o dia com vocês – Questiona a menina.

– Hoje é seu dia minha filha. Nós vamos primeiro comprar seu vestido, sapato e ornamentos. Depois eu marquei um dia de salão: pé, mão, cabelo... Tudo o que temos direito. Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ter uma filha e leva-la para se cuidar! Isso é tão emocionante!– Disse Morgana com os olhos brilhando de emoção, enquanto saia da sala deixando Salazar com sua filha.

Hermione revirou os olhos e olhou para seu pai com desespero. Não é porque ela foi ensinada que deveria se cuidar, que ela gostava dessas coisas. Ela ainda colocava seus livros acima dessas coisas de menina.

– Dê a ela esse presente filha. Sua mãe ama essas coisas, deixe com que ela te mime – Disse Salazar a ela beijando sua testa.

Então uma coruja entrou pela janela. Era uma coruja com cerca de trinta e sete centímetros, aspecto delgado e partes inferiores finamente estriadas peito e no ventre, possuía asas longas e "orelhas" curtas. Ela deixou cair um pacote em frente à Hermione e saiu rapidamente, não dando oportunidade de ela pensar.

Salazar rapidamente fez uma varredura no pacote contra qualquer feitiço, e não achando nada, deixou Hermione abrir.

Ela então abriu o pacote. Havia uma caixa e uma carta. Primeiramente ela abriu a carta e começou a ler

 _Minha querida Hermione_

 _Tenho certeza que está ansiosa pela noite, por isso tomei a liberdade de lhe dar este presente. Há também uma mascara que por hoje, será uma chave de portal que a trará para mim exatamente às dezenove horas._

Não havia assinatura, mas era desnecessário. Abrindo a caixa o que ela viu, tirou-lhe o folego. Era um lindo vestido de gala, uma mascara e uma nota com os dizeres _"Vista-se mal e notarão o vestido. Vista-se bem e notarão a mulher."**_

– Pelo menos ele tem bom gosto – Disse Morgana atrás dela – Agora, só temos que pensar em sapatos e adereços. Vamos!

Em cinco minutos exatos Morgana e Hermione partiram para seu dia. Deixando Salazar ao encargo de cuidar da casa, e de outras pendencias menores.

 **-FT-**

 **Escritório do Diretor**

Alvo estava cansado. Durante a manha toda ele ficou discutindo com Lupin formas de fazer Hermione voltar para o lado deles. Estava certo de que um final de semana com sua nova família iria ajudar, contudo, isso não poderia parar. Ela tinha que ser envolvida na Ordem, não apenas colocada como um membro, mas ser ativa. Harry fez um desserviço para todos colocando ela de lado. Se é algo que nenhuma bruxa aceita é ser deixada de canto, isso ele sabia bem já que Minerva ainda estava ferida pelas atitudes recentes dele. Ele precisaria mostrar a ela que era importante sua presença, tanto quanto a presença de Harry. Talvez, uma iniciação especial? Teria que falar com Molly, mas seria o ideal.  
Agora ele tinha que lidar com Harry e os Weasley, eles tinham que retroceder em suas atitudes. Uma coisa era não aceitar a mudança de casa, outra era trata-la como se ela fosse o próprio diabo. Eles teriam que crescer, ou pelo menos fingir.

 **-FT-**

 **Casa de Morgana**

Hermione havia acabado de chegar com Morgana. A tarde foi extremamente divertida, quem diria que ela iria gostar de um dia de menininha? Fazer compras, ir ao salão e arrumar unha, cabelo, maquiagem... Quem diria? Mas também quem diria que ela estaria fazendo tudo isso com Morgana Le Fay para ir ao baile de Lord Voldemort? Era no mínimo hilário.

Agora estava ela, pronta em seu vestido perfeito, em seu quarto na casa de sua nova família e ansiosa para um baile com seu ex-inimigo número um.

– Hermione? Está na hora– Chamou Morgana.

– Estou indo mamãe– Respondeu ela. E tomando um ultimo olhar no espelho, foi para a sala encontrar seus pais.

 **-FT-**

 **Quartos de Alvo Dumbledore.**

Alvo estava em sua banheira tentando relaxar. Se a manhã havia sido cansativa, a tarde foi sem duvida pior. Harry havia sido extremamente difícil de lidar. Quanto mais ele tentava dissuadi-lo de sua briga com a menina, mais o garoto argumentava contra. Era como falar com uma parede, por Merlin era pior do que falar com Severo!  
Ele não poderia contar ainda sobre o verdadeiro motivo de querer Hermione ao lado. Era perigoso para todos se ele soubesse de todos os detalhes. Afinal, o menino tem uma tendência de se arriscar.  
Havia levado horas para que pudesse fazer com que todos aceitassem ser, pelo menos, civis com a menina novamente. Graças a Merlin por Remus. Ele sabia como lidar com Harry naquele momento, na falta de Sirius. Agora era esperar, segunda chegaria e com ela as novidades.

 **-FT-**

 **Mansão Malfoy**

Narcisa estava cansada. Na verdade ela estava exausta. As poções que Severo havia dado a ela estavam a mantendo de pé, porém ela estava mentalmente cansada. A única coisa que ela queria fazer era esconder sua família de tudo e todos, no entanto cá estava ela, esperando a convidada de honra do baile que quase lhe custou sua vida e o pouco que resta de sua saúde.

Ela estava cansada de lutar, de esperar e finalmente cansada da esperança de seu marido. Lucius sempre foi um marido dedicado. Com suas excentricidades, seus flertes indevidos, mas que homem não tem seus defeitos? No entanto ele sempre foi mais do que ela poderia pedir. Ele aceitou que ela não tomasse a marca. Ele aceitou as vaidades que ela tinha. Aceitou até o inaceitável: a morte dela, sua pequena Soraya. _"Não eu não devo pensar sobre isso. Não agora!"_

Como se algo estivesse ouvido sua oração o relógio soou e um barulho foi ouvido. A convidada havia chego.

Hermione demorou alguns segundos para se localizar, ela estava na antessala da Mansão. Foi fácil reconhecer a mulher a sua frente. Narcisa estava como uma verdadeira rainha. Seu vestido preto de mangas longas com aplicação de renda em toda parte superior do vestido era algo muito elegante.

– Seja bem vinda minha querida – Disse Narcisa a ela, cumprimentando-a.

– Obrigada Senhora Malfoy – Disse ela educadamente.

– Me chame de Narcisa querida. Agora o Lord pediu para lhe acompanhar até a sala dele. – disse ela e juntas foram até a sala de Voldemort, que imediatamente se abriu e a voz dele soou.

– Obrigada Narcisa. Pode voltar agora para o salão. Desceremos em breve. – Disse ele a Narcisa que imediatamente saiu da sala. – Boa noite Hermione, vejo que o vestido ficou maravilhoso. – Disse ele saudando-a finalmente.

– Boa Noite Voldemort. Sim, obrigada. Eu apreciei o presente. – respondeu ela.

– Eu a chamei aqui, antes de irmos ao salão, pedir que você coloque o glamour que usava antes. – vendo a expressão da moça ele complementou – Eu quero apresenta-la corretamente antes que alguns de meus servos ajam da forma errada. Não queremos estragar a noite, não é?! E vou pedir para que apenas desça as escadas quando eu lhe chamar.

–Claro.– Disse ela levantando a mão direita, e passando apenas a frente de seu corpo, sua forma mudou. Ela era Aurora agora.

E tomando-a pelo braço eles saíram rumo ao salão.

 **-FT-**

Narcisa havia feito um trabalho memorável. O salão trazia um ar aristocrata e medieval, tal como a ocasião pedia. No teto, havia lustres de dois andares iluminados por velas, às paredes brancas constavam as cortinas de seda prata e com o piso preto e branco de mármore. Nas laterais do salão haviam pequenas cadeiras estofadas pretas. Havia duas entradas para o salão, uma vinha diretamente dos jardins Malfoy e a outra ao fundo do salão, Onde uma imensa escadaria dava acesso à sala reservada apenas ao Lord e seus preferidos.

O salão estava cheio, todos os convidados haviam chegado e aguardavam a chegada do Lord.

Narcisa estava no canto conversando com Bellatrix que teimava em interroga-la sobre a iniciação de Draco.

–Pela milésima vez Bella. Eu-não-sei! O Lord não permitiu que Draco falasse nada sobre a mulher com ninguém. Havia um feitiço protegendo a informação. Agora me deixe em paz, porque preciso ter certeza de que tudo está em ordem. – E sem dar chance da outra retrucar ela saiu de perto da irmã e foi ao encontro de sua marido, que estava conversando com Rebastian.

– Narcisa minha querida, esta linda. – Disse Rebastian assim que ela os alcançou.

– Obrigada Rê. Estou melhor. Será que eu posso roubar meu marido só por um momento? – Disse ela puxando Lucius de lado.

– Deu tudo certo? – Questiona Lucius assim que estavam um pouco distante de seus amigos.

– Sim, acabo de deixa-la com ele. Logo estarão aqui. Onde está Draco? – Respondeu ela olhando ao redor.

–Ele está com seus amigos ali no canto. Acalme-se. – respondeu ele.

– Lu, por favor, não deixe ele longe de seus olhos e não deixe Draco perto de Bella hoje. Ela está mais instável que nunca.

– Fique tranquila querida. Ele esta a salvo. – Mentalmente ambos pensaram _"Por hoje"_

Então a porta do andar superior abriu-se. Voldemort apareceu, mas ainda não desceu as escadas. O silencio foi feito imediatamente, ninguém ousava sequer respirar mais alto.

– Meus leais seguidores. Obrigado a todos por virem esta noite. Tenho certeza de que será uma noite memorável. – Disse ele – Tenho certeza que estão curiosos pelo motivo de tal festejo. Primeiramente temos que festejar, pois temos mais um membro em nossa família. Ontem o jovem Malfoy tomou seu lugar de direito em nossas fileiras, o que é motivo de orgulho para a família. – Ele disse dando um breve aceno para Lúcios que fez uma reverencia. – No entanto este não é o principal motivo de eu ter reunido vocês, meus estimados amigos. E para que todos entendam com profundidade, eu irei lhes contar uma história.

Há muitos anos atrás, havia uma família muito poderosa que por anos eram os lideres do mundo mágico. Os membros desta família não eram formados pelo sangue bruxo, como nós. Eles são escolhidos pela magia nata, sendo assim, são bruxos tinham poderes inimagináveis e isso os fazia únicos. Homens e mulheres eram escolhidos para assumir um trono. Para os homens a descoberta de sua genealogia era rápida, já as mulheres, isto acontecia após alguns anos. Isto começou a despertar a ira de alguns que não eram escolhidos E rapidamente se tornou uma rebelião tão grave que eles tiveram que se esconder e espalhar. Muitos acharam que não se veriam mais deles no nosso meio e com o passar do tempo alguns acreditavam ser apenas uma lenda. – Enquanto ele falava seus olhos rastreavam a todos do salão. Ele dizia de uma forma bem explicativa para que todos compreendessem suas palavras. – Mas eu tinha certeza de que não era. Pois quando estava no inicio de minha ascensão ao poder, achei em um escombro um artefato que pertencia a eles, desde então comecei uma busca aprofundada sobre esta família. Estava ficando desmotivado com o passar do tempo, no entanto há uma semana eu recebi o presente dos deuses.  
Hoje meus queridos, eu vou apresentar a vocês a lenda em pessoa. Vou apresentar vocês a mais nova aliada e membro de nossa família. Ela que foi uma surpresa completa e por este motivo será o nosso triunfo completo. Hoje eu vou apresentar a vocês, a mulher que faz parte da família mais nobre e honrada. A Verum tão esperada. Venha minha querida!

Ele então apontou para a escadaria e a porta pela qual ele havia saído se abriu novamente, e uma mulher deslumbrante saiu de lá.

Ela usava em seus pés uma sandália, de salto fino prata, que recobria seu pé harmonicamente, deixando ver suas unhas bem feitas cor de renda. Seu vestido verde escuro, sem mangas, drapeado com lantejoulas era ao mesmo tempo sexy e formal, como a ocasião pedia. Sua cintura estilo sereia deixava as curvas do corpo aparecerem, e a fenda lateral que se abria do inicio da coxa até os pés davam toda parte sexy do vestido. Já o decote em concha trazia o recato que a ocasião pedia, pois não mostrava em nada sua clivagem. Era uma verdadeira brincadeira de esconder e mostrar, que com certeza estava deixando muitos homens com a boca seca. Seus cabelos, amarrados estavam, porém era um penteado que ao mesmo tempo trazia sofisticação, tinha um que de bagunça, pois haviam alguns fios soltos em seu coque.  
Sua maquiagem era leve, um delineador nos olhos, cílios bem demarcados, batom quase nude. No entanto, não era sua maquiagem que chamava atenção em seu rosto. Era seu olhar. Os olhos que até então traziam calma e felicidade de uma menina, hoje trazia a periculosidade de uma mulher forte, era o olhar de uma guerreira. Aliás, o conjunto todos mostrava isso, sua roupa foi escolhida a dedo para mostrar ao mundo que ela não era mais a jovem que conheciam e sim, a Verum. Ela ficou ao topo da escada esperando ele pedir para que ela descesse.

– Tenho certeza que com esta face, nenhum de vocês iria associar a pessoa que está à frente de vocês. Sim meus queridos, trata-se de um glamour. A mulher que está embaixo deste glamour é conhecida por vocês e para que ninguém fizesse algo impensado – ele olhou diretamente para Bellatrix naquele momento e voltou-se para a multidão– e eu tivesse que acabar com uma noite tão encantadora. Ela recentemente descobriu sua genealogia por isto, antes deste fato ela estava na linha inimiga. Como havia lhes dito, para uma mulher o conhecimento de sua genealogia é algo mais demorado. No entanto aqui esta ela, com sua nova identidade e a partir de hoje, minha aliada e aprendiz.  
Quando este glamour deixar o rosto desta mulher hoje, tudo o que vocês sabiam sobre ela deve ser deixado para trás. Ela será tratada com o mesmo respeito que vocês me dão, suas ordens acatadas imediatamente. – a última frase foi dita com um tom bruto, seus seguidores sabiam que era uma ordem que não deveria ser negada. Ele virou-se para ela e disse– Venha minha querida, esta na hora de mostrar ao mundo sua beleza verdadeira.

Ela elegantemente desceu as escadarias, conforme descia o murmurinho se estendia. Ninguém havia a reconhecido. As mulheres a invejavam e os homens a desejavam.

Ela encontrou com Voldemort no final da escada e lhe fez uma reverência a qual, para surpresa de todos foi comprometa com uma em retorno.

Ele lhe tomou a mão e levou-a até o centro da sala, onde se abriu um circulo para todos poderem apreciar. Ele colocou-se atrás dela com a mão em seu ombro, disse:

– Deixe cair o glamour minha querida.

Era a hora. A mente de Hermione estava a mil, a partir daquele momento, Hermione Granger deixaria de existir de vez. Respirando fundo ela fechou os olhos, e deixou o feitiço sumir, conforme sua mãe havia ensinado.

Começou com seus pés. A sandália que até então era prata se tornou em um scapin preto envernizado, o vestido mudou a tonalidade para um vinho profundo, corpo se tornou mais torneado, assim como a coxa que poderia se ver através da fenda do vestido. O cabelo que até então era liso, criou cachos perfeitos e invejáveis. E finalmente, seu rosto havia voltado. Ela estava de volta.

– Apresento a todos Hermione Jean Granger, minha nova aliada. – Disse Voldemort finalmente.

Todos estavam atônitos. Então uma palma foi ouvida, e aos poucos varias se juntaram a mesma. Quando se viu ela estava sendo aplaudida por todos. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão...poderosa, aceita, desejada... estava em êxtase.

Com um aceno dele, as palmas cederam.

– Meus amigos, vocês não estão enganados. No entanto ela não é mais amiga de Harry Potter, aliás eu diria que se tem alguém que quer ele morto talvez mais do que eu mesmo, seria ela. Ela não é mais pupila de Alvo, pois estupidamente conseguiu humilha-la fazendo com que ela conhecesse a verdadeira face. Não é mais uma Grifinória, pois a magia colocou-a em sua verdadeira casa, pela primeira vez na história de Hogwarts, devo dizer. E por fim, ela Não é uma sangue-ruim, já que sua família já continha sangue bruxo entre os seus, uma novidade que lhe foi contada agora, após a morte de seus pais. Ela pertence à família Viperinilor, uma família muito respeitada em nosso meio.– neste momento alguns sussurros de admiração foram ouvidos – sendo assim, a partir de hoje ela é nossa aliada e família. Agora, estamos aqui para festejar, sendo assim, dou por encerrada esta apresentação e que a festa comece – Disse ele então o som da musica foi ouvido.

Muitos estavam ainda estáticos, outros foram atrás de uma bebida, e muitos se juntaram em diversos grupos para fofocar.

Voldemort levou-a diretamente para cumprimentar os anfitriões. Ela já havia visto a Senhora Malfoy, alias Narcisa, porem não havia falado com Senhor Malfoy ainda, pelo menos não com seu novo status digamos assim. Isto seria interessante.  
– Meu Senhor, Milady.– Disse Lúcios fazendo uma reverencia, sendo acompanhado pela sua esposa.

–Narcisa fez um bom trabalho esta noite. – disse ele cumprimentando-a.

– Obrigada meu Senhor. – Disse ela.

– Lucius, Creio que o que havia pedido está guardado corretamente? – Disse ele.

– Sim, meu senhor. Estou apenas esperando sua ordem para trazê-lo. – Disse o homem.

– Muito bem. Agora, tenho certeza que Hermione ficaria satisfeita se Narcisa pudesse apresenta-la as outras mulheres da festa.

– Claro meu senhor, ficaria honrada. Vamos Milady. – Disse Narcisa.

Ela e Hermione saíram e foram ao encontro de algumas mulheres que estavam do outro lado do salão. Percebendo o desconforto da jovem mulher ao seu lado, Narcisa tomou seu braço mostrando sua solidariedade e apenas para ela ouvir sussurrou:

– Fique calma minha querida, o pior já passou. Vamos tenho certeza que as meninas estão querendo a conhecer.

Hermione chegando ao circulo de mulheres ela a apresentou.

– Hermione estas são: Aleto Carrow, Eleonora Deblinsky Beletsky e Lility Calam Lion.

Aleto Carrow, era uma mulher pouco encorpado, com uma risadinha ofegante, ombros inclinados para frente, dedos grossos, cabelos tão ruivos quanto os Weasleys, olhos azuis acinzentados e muito branca.

Eleonora Deblinsky Beletsky era uma mulher aristocrata. Olhos verdes, como os de Potter, loira como Lucius. Sua pele era branca e muito bem tratada. Ela deveria ter a idade de Narcisa mais ou menos.

Lility Calam Lion era definitivamente a que se destacava entre elas. Era alta, com cabelos pretos ondulados. Seu corpo era invejável. Seus olhos pretos como carvão a sondavam. Mas o que encantou foi sua voz. Quando ela cumprimentou Hermione, sua voz se sobressaiu, pois era uma mistura de doçura com inocência.

Hermione simpatizou com as mulheres, não eram esnobes ao ponto dela se sentir deslocada. trataram na como igual. Ou melhor, como uma mulher, já que ela nunca seria igual a elas. Voldemort havia deixado bem claro, ela era superior a todos ali.  
Ela esta tão entretida que se assustou levemente quando Voldemort voltou a ela.  
– Boa noite minhas queridas. – Disse ele.

– Boa noite meu Senhor. – Elas responderam.

– Sinto ter que interromper a conversa de vocês, mas Hermione e eu temos que iniciar a dança. Vamos? –Disse ele puxando-a para que eles fossem ao centro do salão.

Voldemort dançou elegantemente com Hermione. Os passos dela nunca vacilaram, mostrando que além de beleza física, a moça tinha modos de um puro sangue, e ao findar da musica Lucius pediu sua vez.  
A dança com Lucius foi calma, o homem apenas elogiava sua graça e agradecia pelo presente dado ao seu filho, afirmando que a família Malfoy estaria ao seu dispor. Ao findar da dança Idmon se aproximou pedindo a honra de dançar com ela, sendo aceito prontamente.  
Idmon foi um verdadeiro cavalheiro, embora ele estivesse extremamente curioso, poupou seus pensamentos por hora, entretanto pediu para que, quando possível, eles pudessem ter uma conversa a sós. Sua condução da dança ao contrário de Voldemort e Lucius, era suave. Eles praticamente flutuavam no salão e ao termino da dança, sentiu-se até saudosa.

Ela finalmente conseguiu sair da pista de dança no entanto foi surpreendida por Bellatrix.

– Eu sei o jogo que você esta fazendo sangue-ruim. E não vai funcionar. Ele é meu! Ninguém vai tirar o Lord de mim, muito menos você!

Todavia antes que Hermione pudesse dizer algo, Draco puxou sua tia de lado.

–Titia, a mãe esta te procurando. E Hermione, como vai? Venha quero te apresentar a alguém. – Rapidamente ele tirou-a de perto da mulher.

– Me desculpe Hermione, ela esta instável esses dias. – Disse o menino.

– E quando ela é estável afinal? – Disse ela rindo. Juntos foram ao encontro de Theodore Nott e Blaise Zabini.

Voldemort que viu a interação, tinha que corrigir algo rapidamente. _"Merda Bellatrix!"_

Ele a procurou e logo a encontrou.

– Bella, esta encantadora hoje à noite. – Disse ele.

– Meu senhor. – Disse ela com uma raiva contida

– Venha, me acompanhe. – ambos saíram para uma área mais distante dos ouvidos.

– Bella. Não sei se preciso, mas vou deixar bem claro a você. Hermione não pode e não deve ser machucada, irritada ou contrariada. Você e narcisa devem se tornar aliadas dela, quem sabe até amigas. Eu não vou permitir qualquer, ouça bem, qualquer tipo de brincadeira com ela. Se você não cumprir esta missão, eu deixarei de te favorecer. No entanto, se você cumprir esta missão minha querida, eu lhe prometo que serei magnânimo com você. E seus desejos. – o rosto da mulher que ate agora estava nublado de raiva suavizou e se acendeu com a vontade.

– Meu senhor, considere-me amiga dela a partir de hoje.

– Muito bem Bella. Muito bem.

Do outro lado do salão ...

– Boa noite meninos, – Disse ela fazendo uma mensura.

– Boa noite Milady – Responderam Zabini e Nott sem saber como agir.

– Draco, sua mãe realmente esta de parabéns, a decoração está fabulosa. – Disse ela ao menino que por sua vez agradeceu. Ambos começaram a conversar e rapidamente o clima entre eles se tornou ameno. Hermione logo viu que teria que deixa-los e circular pelo ambiente, era necessário e esperado dela para socializar ao máximo esta noite. Despedindo dos meninos ela foi em busca de Narcisa para fazer as devidas apresentações no entanto foi parada por um homem.

–Aqui está ela. Minha querida deixe me apresentar, sou Rebastian Lestrange. Seu servo ao seu dispor – Disse o homem a sua frente que fez uma reverencia exagerada.

– Boa noite Senhor Lestrange. – Disse ela cumprimentando-o.

– Chame-me de Rebastian minha querida. Gostaria de uma dança? – Disse ele dando uma piscadela.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, uma voz soou atrás dela. Voz que ela reconheceu imediatamente.

– Melhor deixar ela em paz Rebastian– Disse Severo.

– Ora meu caro, eu apenas estou me apresentando a Milady – Disse ele.

– Pois já o fez. Agora se você nos der licença... – Disse Severo,

– Na verdade Severo – Disse ela interrompendo sua retorica e frisando bem o seu nome –Eu estava prestes a aceitar a dança com Rebastian. Se você nos der licença... – Ela tomou o braço do comensal a sua frente e juntos foram para pista deixando um Severo furioso para trás.

Assim que começaram a Dançar Rebastian a elogiou pela bravura de enfrentar Severo, fazendo-a rir. Rebastian era nada como ela havia imaginado. Era um homem divertido, lembrava levemente Sirius, mas sem toda aquela coisa do "Eu sou gostoso, eu me acho"

Severo estava lívido. A menina não havia falado nada, absolutamente nada disso para ele, estava estragando todo o planejamento que ele havia feito. _"Como pelos deuses eternos eu vou explicar isto a Alvo? Como eu irei proteger essa mulher infeliz se ela não para de enfiar os pés pelas mãos!"_ E ainda por cima estava dançando com outros homens. Ele não conseguia entender o porquê isso o irritava tanto.

Ele se corroía vendo-os dançar. Rebastian sorria bobamente conversando com a menina e ela... ela estava sorrindo de volta. Mas isso não ficaria assim, ele foi até os músicos falou algo e assim que a dança deles acabou ele estava ao lado, pedindo sua vez para dançar.  
–Você dança valsa Severo? – Questiona ela aceitando a mão dele.

– Na verdade, prefiro algo com mais... Profundidade. – Respondeu ele puxando-a para si.

A Música começou a soar, O Tango. (N/A: trilha sonora do momento:  watch?v=MQXaH5zIgy0 1)

Ele disse bem próximo ao seu ouvido – Vamos ver se você pode me acompanhar Granger.

Roxanne

You don't have to wear that dress tonight

 **Você não tem que vestir este vestido hoje à noite**

Walk the streets for money

 **Andar nas ruas por dinheiro**

You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right

 **Você não liga se isto é errado ou se isto é certo**

Os passos eram perfeitos. Eles dançavam como um casal em perfeita sintonia. Os passos eram marcados, as viradas e os giros perfeitos.

 _Roxanne_

 _You don't have to put on the red light_

 _ **Você não precisa acender a luz vermelha**_

 _Those days are over_

 _ **Estes dias acabaram**_

 _You don't have to sell your body to the night_

 _ **Você não tem que vender seu corpo para a noite**_

Ele a gira, a vira de costas. Seu corpo encaixa perfeitamente no dele. Ele encosta a boca no ouvido dela:

– Você garota idiota! O que pensa que esta fazendo. O plano não era este. Você esta estragando tudo!

A boca dela seca pela entonação da voz dele, ela lambe os lábios, abaixa-se sensualmente esfregando nele e volta. Ele a gira novamente para ele. Agora era sua vez de sussurrar para ele

– Severo meu querido, eu não sigo seu plano. Eu sigo os Meus.

His eyes upon your face

 **Os olhos dele em seu rosto**

His hand upon your hand

 **As mãos dele nas suas**

His lips caress your skin

 **Os lábios deles acariciando sua pele**

It's more than I can stand

 **É mais do que eu posso suportar**

A mão dele corria pelo corpo dela, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava. As deles se entrelaçavam... O tango batia nos ouvidos deles, descia para o coração que entrava em união.

– Você vai se submeter a mim, aos meus planos. – Disse ele trazendo-a colada em seu corpo.

– Não! Você vai se submeter a mim! – Disse ela escorregando pelo corpo dele até o chão, onde fez um giro completo e voltou aos braços dele.

O corpo exteriorizava o que a mente de ambos pensava. A paixão, o desejo, o proibido, a raiva.

Roxanne

Why does my heart cry?

 **Porque meu coração chora?**

Roxanne

Feelings I can't fight **  
Sentimentos que eu nao posso lutar**

You're free to leave me, but just don't decieve me

 **Você é livre para me deixar, mas apenas não me iluda**

And please believe me when I say I love you

 **E, por favor, acredite quando eu digo que te amo**

A música havia chego ao fim, mas o sentimento de ambos parecia que ia explodir. Então uma salva de palmas foi ouvida. Eles haviam promovido um espetáculo maravilhoso. Logicamente sussurros iam ser ouvidos. _" Severo e a nova Verum? Seria possível que a jovem já havia sido tomada?"_

Porém antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo, o relógio soou meia noite e Voldemort surgiu ao lado deles.

– Obrigado Severo pela brilhante finalização da noite. – Disse dando um olhar para Severo que apenas fez uma reverencia e deixou o centro das atenções para seu mestre – Meus queridos, esta noite é por demais especial para que nós tratemos apenas de assuntos leves. Por isso pedi para que Lucius preparasse algo especial, no entanto para que eu possa prosseguir devemos deixar o ambiente mais pessoal, Narcisa querida você poderia?

Narcisa Malfoy levantou sua varinha e o ambiente mudou. As decoração que era prata cintilante se tornou cinza chumbo, com pontos tão negros como a noite. O clima havia se tornado pesado. Quando ela terminou o feitiço, sua cor quase havia saído de seu rosto. Lucius rapidamente a amparou, tentando não mostrar aos outros a fragilidade de sua mulher. Muitos não repararam mesmo, no entanto Hermione reparou. _"O que há com Narcisa afinal? Seria este um feitiço tão poderoso?"_

Mas antes que ela pudesse continuar os pensamentos, Voldemort levantou sua varinha e a roupa de seus comensais havia mudado. Todos estavam com suas túnica de comensais, todavia Hermione era um caso a parte. Ela vestia um corselet preto e uma saia curta preta. Suas pernas uma meia calça e seus pés calçavam uma bota de salto fino.

– Meus queridos até agora, nós saudamos nossos convidados com dança e festa. Agora saudemos com sangue e vingança. Lucius o prisioneiro.

Lúcios com um aceno de varinha, fez aparecer um homem ao centro do salão. Ele estava encolhido em posição fetal, contudo quando viu que havia sido colocado aos pés de Voldemort, se dobrou de joelhos como se pedindo clemencia.

– Ora ora, Se não é nosso querido Antonio Dolohov. Achou mesmo que poderia escapar? – Disse ele.

– Levante os olhos, traidor o mestre está falando com você – Disse Lucius.

– Deixe Lucius. Ele sabe que não haverá clemência esta noite. Meus caros, nosso estimado Dolohov será para todos um exemplo a não ser seguido. Vamos fazer a contagem? Um – Apontando sua varinha para ele lançou Cruciatos no homem, pacientemente esperou um minuto de tortura antes de tirar o feitiço – Ele desobedeceu minhas ordens diretas matando a jovem que deixei sobre sua tutela. Dois – mais uma vez lançou Cruciatos e esperou um tempo antes de falar novamente – Dois, não preparou sua prole para tomar seu lugar em nosso reinado deixando-a despreparada e um elo frágil em nosso meio.– Outra Cruciatos, e o homem estava gritando – Três, quebrou sua própria alma para retirar a minha marca. Quatro se negou a deixar que eu tutelasse a menina e no final a matou para impedir que nós a cuidássemos.

Neste momento sussurros altos foram ouvidos, no entanto a voz de Hermione foi que deu lugar as vozes.

– Ele a matou? Matou a própria filha? – Perguntou ela horrorizada. Muitos ficaram mais assustados quando ele a respondeu, ao invés de repreendê-la por interromper seu discurso.

– Ah, minha cara. Venha aqui Hermione. Venha e veja por você mesma o que a insanidade pode levar. Responda a ela Traidor.

– Eu a matei. Não deixaria vocês tocarem nela. Ela era pura. Não era para vocês! – respondeu ele gritando enraivecidos.

Hermione estava confusa, ela precisava saber. Em um súbito ela deu um passo a frente.

– Olhe para mim, Antonio. _Legilimens_! – Disse ela. Então entrou na mente do homem a sua frente. Vasculhando rapidamente achou o que queria. E as imagens a deixaram enjoada.

– Ela era pura, de fato disse bem... – Disse ela enraivecida – Você a tomou não foi Antonio? Você não poderia deixar ela morrer assim... algo intocado, algo puro. Posso? – Questionou ela a Voldemort que lhe deu um aceno positivo. Levantando a varinha ela própria deixou cair sobre ele o feitiço Cruciatos. O grito que o homem deu foi assustador. Era muito pior do que quando o Lord estava lançando.  
Após alguns minutos Voldemort tocou lhe os ombros e ela cessou o feitiço.

– Explique a eles minha cara. – Disse ele.

– Ele não apenas matou a sua própria filha. Ele a estuprou, espancou e então por fim, a matou. Esse esterco de gente não merece o ar que respira. – Disse ela.

– Meus queridos, Antonio se voltou contra nós. E ainda cometeu um ato bárbaro contra um dos seus. Se alguém entre vocês quer clamar por clemência se pronuncie agora. – Um silêncio se fez. Ele estava condenado. – Veja Dolohov, ninguém se levanta para você nem nossa Verum amada quer salvar sua vida. Aliás, Hermione, como ato final de minha apreciação dar-lhe-ei este presente. Sei que você era bastante afeiçoada à menina. Por isso permito que você execute a morte deste traste.

– Como eu quiser? – Disse ela com os olhos brilhando.

– Sim minha cara.– Ele evocou um trono e sentou-se para apreciar.

A mente de Hermione não captou mais nada a não ser matar Dolohov da forma mais cruel possível. (N/A: trilha sonora do momento  watch?time_continue=51&v=XBYhQnjyrWo 2 )

Ela começou amarrando-o ao chão, com um movimento de varinha a roupa do homem havia desaparecido, deixando-o nu.

– Agora vejo porque não conseguia manter nenhuma mulher Antonio. Quem gostaria de perder tempo com tão... Pequinês? – Disse ela jocosamente tirando risos de todos.

Do centro de sua coxa ela tirou uma adaga de prata. Abaixando-se ao nível dele. Ela disse:

– Hora de pagar seus pecados. – Então ela o rasgo. Seu peito rasgou de cima abaixo. Não profundamente ao ponto dele morrer imediatamente, mas ao ponto de sangrar e ele gemer de dor. Em seguida ela lançou sobre ele uma variação da Azaração Ferreteante. Que não apenas queimava a pele desfigurando, como deixava bolhas de queimaduras que não paravam de queimar.  
Ela então pisa em sua mão direita e dizem voz alta:

– Com essa mão que você tocou nela. Com essa mão que você a azarou, e espancou varias vezes. – Ela perfura a mão dele com a adaga, o fazendo urrar de dor. O coactum se sentia forte naquele momento, era demais para ela. Ela não suportava lutar, na verdade não queria. Rapidamente ela decepou a mão e com um movimento tão rápido ela fez o mesmo com a outra.

Ela o vira ao contrario e com a faca tira tiras de pele dele.

Ao redor todos a olhavam. Alguns fascinados pela maldade e poder que ela exalava, outros horrorizados e com medo.

O coactum havia envolvido ela. Para encerrar ema convoca uma bola vermelha em sua mão. Uma bola de fogo, que vai em direção ao homem e o consome. Ela sentia-se livre, feliz quando o fogo queimava tudo... Carbonizando-o até o fim.

Quando tudo havia acabado, Voldemort levantou de seu trono e se juntou a ela no centro.

Ele levanta sua varinha, com um arco perfeito, o salão e as roupas de todos haviam retornado ao que eram. Ele pega uma taça de champanhe e todos o seguem. Elevando sua taça ele diz:

– Hoje fomos vingados brilhantemente pela nossa nova aliada. Que este seja o exemplo para todos. Traidores não serão tolerados. Que Hermione se sinta vingada e em família agora. A Hermione!

– Á Hermione – as vozes disseram.

Após tomar um gole da taça ele diz:

– Meus estimados. Deixo-os para aproveitarem o resto do festejo. Boa noite a todos. – Ele pega a mão de Hermione e juntos saem do salão deixando todos para trás.

Ele a conduziu para sua sala. Ela matar Dolohov não estava nos planos, todavia foi um jogo de mestre. Isto iria mostrar de uma vez por todas que ela estava falando serio ao mudar de lado e mostrar a todos que devem temer ao cruzar a linha deles. Porém para toda ação havia uma reação. Agora ela estava exposta demais.  
Voldemort não era burro, ele sabia que entre suas fileiras sempre haveria traidores. Ele teria que reunir o núcleo dela o mais rápido, não hoje. Mas rapidamente, talvez amanhã. Sim amanha seria razoável.

Ela sentou-se elegantemente na sala dele, aparentemente calma. Porém sua mente estava a mil, ela não poderia ainda desmoronar. Não, ela usaria a Accidia. _"Eu ainda tenho que jogar meu plano."_

– Minha querida, você foi excepcional esta noite. Tenho certeza que fizemos nosso ponto – Disse ele entregando uma taça de vinho a ela.

– No entanto, eu me preocupo com o futuro. – Disse ela aceitando a taça.

– Como assim minha cara? – Perguntou ele assentando-se frente a ela.

– Hoje à noite, eu me coloquei claramente a seu favor. Contudo, assim que este final de semana passar estarei constantemente sob a custodia da linha inimiga. Eu não temo Potter, mas temo qual seria a retaliação da Ordem.

– Eu vejo seu ponto. – "De fato a menina tem razão. Mas como proceder?"

– Não veja como se eu estivesse reclamando, pois não estou. Apenas... veja Draco, Nott e muitos outros viram tudo o que se passou. É impossível que algo assim não chegue aos ouvidos do Diretor, ainda mais com o Professor Snape aqui.

"É isto! Snape! Esta é a chave... Será que ela consegue? Bem ele teria que ajuda-la, é claro. Mas depois do que vi hoje... Talvez o jovem Malfoy não seja suficiente para seduzi-la... Talvez Severo... Quem sabe? " – Minha querida, já disse para não ser tão árdua com Severo. Achei que depois da dança que presenciei você teria outros pensamentos.

– Ele dança bem, eu assumo. Mas mesmo assim... – Disse ela. _"Ele esta caindo como um patinho"_

– Hermione, ouça-me bem. Severo é um homem bom, e um valoroso soldado. Agora já que estamos falando dele, isto me fez lembrar de uma situação a qual ele foi o protagonista. – Assentando-se melhor ele continua – Há muitos anos atrás, Severo esteve em uma situação bem semelhante a sua. Eu havia pedido para que ele dessas aulas na escola, para que vigiasse Alvo para mim. Sendo assim, ele se tornou um espião, digamos que duplo, já que Alvo presumiu erroneamente que Severo espiava para ele também. – Elevando seu braço ele tocou na marca. –O que me leva a pergunta que é a resposta de seus tormentos. Quão boa é a sua atuação minha querida?

– Muito boa Voldemort, Muito boa – Um sorriso se alastrou no rosto de ambos naquele momento.

 **-FT-**

 **Quarto de** Alvo **Dumbledore**

Alvo havia sido acordado com o flú de sua sala. Alguém havia entrado.

– Diretor – Gritou uma voz. Voz que em questão de segundos ele reconheceu. Hermione!

– Senhorita Granger! – Gritou ele de volta descendo rapidamente para sua sala.

Ela estava vestida com um vestido deslumbrante, no entanto todo brilho havia se perdido pela quantidade absurda de sangue que continha nele.  
– Senhor, me perdoe! Perdoe-me! – Ela havia se jogado aos pés dele. "Meu Merlin que raios aconteceu aqui!"

– Minha filha o que aconteceu? – Questiona ele.

–Senhor, eu... eu não estava pensando... eu... eu não imaginei que... Me perdoe... Oh Circe! Me perdoe.

– Hermione, por Merlin. Criança fale de uma vez. – Disse ele tomando-a pelos braços.

– Eumetorneiumacomensalemateialguem – Disse ela apressadamente

– O que? Minha filha fala mais pausadamente – Ele havia ouvido, mas não queria crer.

– Eu tomei a marca dele, e hoje eu tive que matar.

 **LEXICO**

* FRASE DE COCO CHANEL

Azaração Ferreteante

Causa uma dor ardente na vítima, como uma queimadura. Azaração que é produzida sem qualquer intenção do lançador. Um exemplo é quando Harry, em uma de suas aulas particulares de Oclumência, no quinto ano, produz essa azaração contra Snape quando ele está invadindo sua mente e vendo suas lembranças. O fato de tentar resistir à Legilimência de Snape fez com que Harry, não intencionalmente, produzisse tal azaração.

1) MUSICA - Ewan McGregor, José Feliciano and Jacek Koman - El Tango De Roxanne:

(RETIRAR ESTA PARTE E COLAR NO NAVEGADOIR) watch?v=MQXaH5zIgy0

2) MUSICA - SWETTY SACRIFICE – EVANESCENCE

(RETIRAR ESTA PARTE E COLAR NO NAVEGADOIR) watch?time_continue=51&v=XBYhQnjyrWo

Accidia: Feitiço do cap 8.1 desta mesma fic.

 **N/A : SAIUUUUU O BAILE! AGORA SIM ESTAMOS COM ... 1/3 da historia escrita HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

 **Falar pra vcs esse cap foi um parto. Kkk Espero que não tenha decepcionado vocês. Eu fiz o máximo para agrada-los. E por isso tbm que demorou.**

 **Quero agradecer a Leyla,a My, a Thay, a Bru, a Luh, a Ju, a pokemi, ao Douglas e por fim a todos os leitores. kkk Obrigada por que se não fosse o apoio de vocês eu não estaria aqui escrevendo.**

 **Amores obrigada por existirem e fazerem minha vida mais colorida... ou mais cinza kkk Amo vcs**

 **N/B Mylenar: Hello leitores/as lindas/os, voltei e betei o capitulo rapidinho. Eu agradeço a todas pelo review e espero que gostem dele. Vou pedir uma coisa pra vocês aqui, rapidinho: Eu estudo na Universidade de Brasília e quinta dia 11/03 uma garota chamada Louise foi assassinada na nossa universidade por um garoto que ela rejeitou, o meu pedido é simples, garotas se unam! Não tenham medo de dizer não ao relacionamento abusivo, por favor, vocês são mais importantes que qualquer homem por aí! #SomosTodasLouise**

 **N/A: Preciva me manifestar sobre o tema abordado de minha beta. Por favor, meninas não deixem isso acontecer com vcs. Ninguém merece ser submetido a agressão seja ela qual for. Que esse alerta fique na mente de vocês. Assim como a Hermione não permitiu ser usada e machucada, assim que soube da história, não permitam o mesmo. #SOMOSTODASLOUISE eu levanto essa hashtag e acrescento mais uma #SOMOSTODASHERMIONE**

 **CARTA AOS LEITORES**

 **LEYLA POTH:** LEYLA SUA LINDA! AMO VC DEMAIS. CARA SEM VC NEM FIC TINHA VALEU AMORE. AMO VC AMO VC AMO VC AMO VC.

 **Bruna Amaral:** Bru 3 DIVA! 3 Vc é minha lindinha. Sim Draco e Mione serão inseparáveis daqui em diante kkk Agora a Bella... bem ninguém tira ela da minha fic pq amo aquela loca kkk

 **Saviaferreira:** Fico muito feliz que esteja satisfeita com a historia. Espero mais comentários seus. Deixe-se saber o que tem pensado e o que esta gostando.

 _ **Tsuki:**_ As vezes até eu queria saber aonde esses personagens estão me levanto. Não que eu não tenha um roteiro, mas eles tomam proporções inemaginaveis. Qts aos Verums... segredo... não posso falar kkk Ai ta uma coisa legal de se imaginar... pensa so qd Sly encontrar com Voldy? Hahaha Obrigada mesmo pelos comentários. Amo vc 3

 **Bella_alice_3:** Bellinha ! A mione e o Sev ainda vao se bicar um pouco como virão kkk Mas como dizem há uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio. Kkk Qt a Narcisa...logo isso será respondido.

 **Sakurita1544:** Olá flor. Que bom que gostaste dos cap. De fato, jamais a Mione poderia voltar as boas com Potter... não é? A menos que... shiu... kkk bjks 3

 **Super senpai máster:** Você é nova? Não lembro desse nominho... Mas de qqr forma seja bem vinda. Obrigada pelo elogio... estou fazendo meu máximo para vocês. Deixe-me saber o que tem achado.

 **Juliana M( eterna Fornim):** Meu amor, minha vida. Amo vc! Obrigada pelos reviews e por não me deixar desistir nunca dessa fic. E por ser minha amiga ever. E pelo violino e violão neh kkk Amo vc!

 **Luana Snape:** #Fatum3 Sempre esse inicio pq neh kkk

Entendo vc com relação ao tempo. #QueroVoltarAUni kkk  
Como já havia comentado alguns vou deixar aki so os novos tah?!

1 . A Cissa já dei uma pitada, mas nos prox cap isso vai ser desenvolvido. #CissaLady kkk

2\. Qt a profecia kkk Calma que vai ser falado tbm... MAIS pra frente kkk

3\. Mi e Draco é tipo Emily e Nolan kkk Amo demais.

4\. Vc esta achando certo qt ao Lord kkk Até ele ve futuro na relação já kkk

5\. A tensão so esta aumentando kkk sim eu sou má ;P kkk

6\. Preto é vida kkk Ou não... pera kkk

7\. Irma... Cara toda vez que falo dela meu coração pula. Amo essa personagem. Com minha vida

8\. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Q isso Lu... Vc e o Drak? Kkkk

9\. Bella hj... Bella amanha... Bella sempre kkk

10\. Sev sendo Sev kkk esse homi acaba comigo kkk

11\. Dumbly vai sofrer e muito ainda. Pode apostar kkkk

12\. ACABOU O BAILE! UFFA! Pelo menos esse... opa hahahah

Amo vc Luh

 **Aos que estão acompanhando ou favoritaram a fic:**

lalaphantohive/FlaviaFernandes/Dione Kurmaier/Camila Shacklebolt/Renea/ Lyrica Vascenchin/ PaulaSocorro/ estellitaichi/ juju black/ Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Suh Domingues/ Tina Filha de Poseidon/Akemi Nagatani/ Ava Black /Luana Snape,/ Gabsgermano/ Bibi Swan Cullen/ Tatacarlinha/ Suzi Fanfics/ sakurita1544 /Linda Snape/ MaahZinhaah/ Liv/ Mikipetrova/ Miris FNT/ driellealves77/Lyrica Vascenchin/ Leyla Poth/Alice Liddell/Katita Malfoy/ Izabela Aurum Snape/ Carolaine Marques/ Martthaynnie Parkewacle/ Patrícia Kelly Ferreira/ Suh Domingues/ Saviaferreira / Mia Oliv / Iza Evans Snape/ Izabele Lopes/ ingridwt/ Lady Clara/ Lady Rosier Black Riddle/ Martthaynnie Parkewacle/ Queen Targaryen/ Angelique Lewis/ Tsuki/ Filha do mar/ Carolaine Marques/ Patrícia Kelly Ferreira/ Suh Domingues/ Lady Clara/ PaulaSocorro/ danicxpotter/ juju black/Niinha/Renea/ Lari Toledo/Stefany Campbell Targaryen/Angelique Lewis/Queen Targaryen/kesia/Nymph Erin Pendragon/BiaWritter/ bella_alice_3/ CatrinaEvans/ AnnaRoseMalfoy/ yane_chu/ Iza Evans Snape/ Emaluela/ kesia/ / Lady Queen/ Lari Toledo/ The Queen Sweet Natty/ PaulaSocorro/ Lari394)

 **A todos os que leram e não deixaram review e aqueles que estão seguindo esta fic. Os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos e meus big beijos.**

 **Peço que se puderem deixem sim, um review ou venham falar comigo. É muito ruim escrever e não saber o que seus leitores pensam. Além do que seu nome estará na fic, e é tão bom ver seu nome em um cap. Eterniza o momento... rsrs Mas desde já obrigado.**


	16. Cap 11 Novos Caminhos

_Nota Inicial_ :Quero deixar um beijo pro meu namorado que está lendo minha história. Fofinho amo vc! Vc me dá forças pra continuar. Ps: É tão lindo saber q vc lê minha fic 3 **  
...**

" **A habilidade de alcançar a vitória mudando e adaptando-se de acordo com o inimigo é chamada de genialidade."**

 **Sun Tzu**

 **-FT-**

 **No capitulo anterior...**

Alvo havia sido acordado com o flú de sua sala. Alguém havia entrado.

– Diretor – Gritou uma voz. Voz que em questão de segundos ele reconheceu. Hermione!

– Senhorita Granger! – Gritou ele de volta descendo rapidamente para sua sala.

Ela estava vestida com um vestido deslumbrante, no entanto todo brilho havia se perdido pela quantidade absurda de sangue que continha nele.  
– Senhor, me perdoe! Perdoe-me! – Ela havia se jogado aos pés dele. _"Meu Merlin que raios aconteceu aqui!"_

– Minha filha o que aconteceu? – Questiona ele.

–Senhor, eu... eu não estava pensando... eu... eu não imaginei que... Me perdoe... Oh Circe! Me perdoe.

– Hermione, por Merlin. Criança fale de uma vez. – Disse ele tomando-a pelos braços.

– Eumetorneiumacomensalemateialguem – Disse ela apressadamente

– O que? Minha filha fala mais pausadamente – Ele havia ouvido, mas não queria crer.

– Eu tomei a marca dele, e hoje eu tive que matar.

 **-FT-**

Alvo estava gelado. Não era possível que a menina estivesse falando o que ele achou.

– Me perdoe, me perdoe – a menina soluçava agarrada a ele. – Mas você não imagina como ele pode ser, você não faz ideia...Eu achei que ele era diferente. Ele me disse que iria me ajudar a me vingar. Disse-me que era especial, única. Que seria A Milady. Ele então fez um baile, tudo bem que era para Draco, mas era para mim também. Eu me senti tão viva...Então, ele me fez matar Dolohov na frente de todos... eu não sei o que me deu... eu só... Eu não entendo como eu pude fazer aquilo. Que tipo de Monstro eu sou?! E...e – ela começa a chorar copiosamente. Alvo estava ficando nervoso, ela não parava de chorar, e ele precisava saber exatamente o que aconteceu.

– Senhorita Granger – diz ele calmamente, mas ela continua a chorar.

– Granger – Ela ainda chorava fortemente

– HERMIONE GRANGER! – Ele brada, e finalmente ela o olha, parando de chorar – Hermione por favor, conte a história do começo, sim? – Disse ele mais calmamente, olhando nos olhos dela.

Respirando profundamente ela começa

– Eu acreditei nas mentiras dele. Ele foi tão sedutor, tão o contrário do que todos falavam... – ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada e se ajoelhou aos pés de Alvo

– Mas é claro que ele seria... – Disse ele.

O destino havia feito novamente. Era como ver um filme antigo se passar em sua mente. Um menino magricelo, de cabelos pretos, implorava para que ele o perdoasse igual à menina a sua frente. Novamente ele teria que deixar para trás o repudio que sentia da situação e teria que aceitar para um bem maior.

– Muito bem, Hermione continue. – Disse ele.

–Diretor, desde a morte de meus pais, eu não ando mais a mesma. Eu tenho tentado manter minha mente em linha, pensar como pensava, mas não consigo. Eu senti no fundo do poço. Eu sei que meus pais morreram por conta da minha amizade com Harry. Eu me sentia com raiva, com ódio de Harry mas, principalmente, de mim. Eu me odeio, porque se não fosse por mim, se eu não fosse bruxa, eles estariam comigo. Ah Diretor! Como eu queria ter vindo para você ao invés dele! E agora eu... – A voz dela sumiu novamente com a emoção.

– Mas ainda não entendo, como você chegou até ele? – Questiona Alvo não mostrando uma emoção sequer, a não ser frieza.

– Eu o procurei. Foi tudo tão de repente. Meus pais, a mudança de casa. Depois saber que eu sou uma... Uma aberração dentro de meu próprio mundo. – Essa frase fez com que Alvo se espantasse levemente _"Então ela sabe sobre sua magia"_

Diretor, eu não sei como te explicar, na verdade eu não sei como me explicar isso, porém eu descobri a uns dias que minha magia aumentou potencialmente, algo anormal. Eu pesquisei...então eu descobri que eu fui _"escolhida"_ para uma mudança de nível magico rara. Isto me assustou muito.  
Oh Circe! Quando comecei a sentir isso durante a semana eu não sabia a quem recorrer. Tudo havia desmoronado.  
Em contra partida, minha atração pelo lado escuro cresceu, eu sempre tive vontade de conhecer mais. Eu não tinha mais a confiança dos meus, e eu tão pouco confiava neles. Então minha amizade com Draco aumentava cada dia mais e eu me aproveitei. Eu não via escolha. Sabia que o Lord iria me dar as informações que eu precisava, sobre o que eu era, e como poderia lidar com tudo isso. E mesmo correndo o risco de ele nunca me ouvir, era melhor que nada.  
Eu pedi para que Draco entregasse ao seu pai uma carta, explicando tudo em detalhes ao Lord. E para minha surpresa ele mandou uma carta de retorno com uma chave do portal.  
Eu me encontrei com ele.  
Ah Diretor, eu imaginava completamente diferente. Ele é inteligente, soube me conquistar, me ludibriar. Ele me ofereceu conhecimento ilimitado.  
Livros raros, aulas particulares. De início ele pediu para que eu as tivesse com o Professor Snape, mas eu não confiava nele, não para isso. Ele me ofereceu poder, conhecimento, segurança. Eu que nunca fui tratada como alguém importante, estava me sentindo uma princesa.  
Ah! Ledo engano, tolo engano.  
Ficou combinado de eu ir ao baile hoje. Eu iria ser apresentada a todas como aliada dele.  
Então, eu coloquei sonífero que meus pais trouxas me davam sempre devido a minha hiperatividade. Assim que eles dormiram, eu encontrei com ele.  
Eu estava nas nuvens, o baile estava maravilhoso. Contudo, quando deu meia noite. – ela engoliu seco. – Ele chegou com um homem, o reconheci, era Dolovoh. Eu fiquei confusa, pois me disseram que ele havia fugido.  
Contudo ali estava ele, preso em minha frente. Eu sabia o que era aquilo. Ele estava me testando. Eu matar ele seria meu teste de fidelidade.  
Eu o fiz. Eu o fiz por inúmeros motivos. Primeiro porque ele o merecia, ele estuprou a própria filha. Segundo porque eu sabia que era necessário para provar o meu valor. Terceiro porque algo em mim clamava por isso... Era como se minha veia pulsasse para que eu o fizesse. Quando comecei a tortura foi libertador, minha magia cantava de alegria. Eu me sentia poderosa, forte, a cada grito de dor eu me deliciava com isso... Ah Diretor que monstro eu me tornei. – ela chorava abertamente. – Quando tudo acabou, eu me sentia decepcionada, pois ainda desejava mais. E logo em seguida, minha mente funcionou novamente e... eu me sinto suja. Diretor me ajude! – ela estava a beira de um colapso nervoso.

– Porque Hermione? Porque você não veio a mim? – Disse Alvo de pé com lagrimas nos olhos. – " _Tudo seria tão diferente"_

– EU NÃO PODIA! – gritou ela, então se acalmou– Me desculpe...Me desculpe. Quando eu descobri sobre minha, digamos nova condição, eu não me sentia confortável procurando o senhor. Eu sabia que tudo levaria ao Harry e eu não podia... Não ainda. Não depois de meus pais...

– Hermione, Harry não tem culpa de seus... – ela o interrompe

– Me perdoe Diretor, mas tem. Pode não ter diretamente, ou porque assim o deseja, mas tem. Se ele não fosse tão inconsequente muita coisa poderia ter sido evitada.

– Minha filha, você está extrapolando, ele é apenas um menino.

– Sim, mas eu também sou. Assim como Draco, como muitos outros são. Mas isso não impede de que nós estejamos no meio desse círculo de odeio e sangue. E mesmo assim hoje eu fiz uma tremenda imbecilidade e estou aqui pagando, ou tentando pagar, pelos meus atos.

– Hermione, não é justo compara-lo com qualquer um de vocês, afinal ele é o

– O Escolhido? – Disse ela interrompendo-o – Diretor, eu sei bem que ele nasceu com uma sentença de morte sobre os ombros. Não estou dizendo que ele não tem uma missão árdua para cumprir. Mas eu lhe pergunto, quantas vezes Harry quis de boa vontade pagar pelos atos dele? Quantas vezes eu não tive que largar meus estudos para ajudar ele em alguma coisa? Quantas vezes o senhor mesmo não teve que montar uma guarda para estar olhando Harry? Quantas vezes, mesmo após o senhor dizer para que ele fique fora do perigo, ele foi se colocou na linha de frente? Há uma linha tênue entre a Coragem e a Rebeldia.  
Harry é um rapaz rebelde, irresponsável, impulsivo e teimoso. Ele pode não ter apontado a varinha para meus pais, ou até não ter desejado para que isso acontecesse, mas por sua própria imprudência, colocou a mim e a muitos em perigo.

Naquele momento Alvo viu uma verdade irrefutável: Hermione não iria perdoar Harry.

Respirando profundamente mais uma vez ela levanta a cabeça e olha nos olhos de Alvo – Diretor, eu não vim aqui pedir para que o senhor me ajudasse com Harry, pois isto é impossível. Eu não voltarei a ser amiga dele, ou até confiar nele novamente. Eu tão pouco pedi perdão pelas palavras que me dirigi a ele.

– Então porque você pediu perdão? O que você está procurando? – Disse ele seriamente

Se endireitando na cadeira ela diz:

–Eu pedi e peço perdão por ter traído ao senhor e a meus princípios. Eu não quero me tornar um monstro ou alguém insensível ao próximo. Eu farei o que for necessário para atenuar o mal que eu fiz esses dias, se necessário com minha vida. Eu vou fazer tudo para que essa guerra acabe, para que eu possa olhar para o tumulo de meus pais com a cabeça erguida.

Alvo olhava para Hermione e mal a reconhecia. Aquela a sua frente não era a mesma menina que ele conhecia. Nos olhos dela havia o peso, a maturidade, o medo, e principalmente uma força que ele não conseguia distinguir. Aqueles olhos não era olhos de uma criança, ela havia se tornado uma mulher. Uma poderosa mulher, que estava arrependida de seus atos.

– Muito bem. Hermione, não posso dizer que estou contente com seus atos. Você me decepcionou demais mocinha. No entanto olhando para a senhorita agora vejo sinceridade no seu olhar.  
Eu irei lhe dar mais uma oportunidade. No entanto não será um caminho fácil. Creio que a esse ponto você já tenha entendido o papel que o Professor Snape realiza.

– Sim senhor. Ele é um espião duplo.

– Exato, e é isto que eu vou pedir para você Hermione – Ela ia falar mas ele a interrompe– Você mesma falou que faria qualquer coisa para acabar coma guerra.

– Sim senhor, mas não imaginava que o senhor fosse me colocar novamente a frente dele – Disse ela de cabeça baixa.

– Não há outra forma Granger, confie em mim. – Disse ele retirando a varinha e após um pequeno movimento a lareira se acendeu e um homem saiu de lá. Um mago negro alto com ombros largos, careca e usava um único brinco de argola de ouro

– Kingsley, me desculpe te chamar tão tarde. No entanto tenho algo de urgência.

– Sem problemas Alvo. O que posso fazer por você? – Disse ele, sua voz era profunda, mas não tão sexy como de Snape

– Preciso que você seja testemunha da posse de Hermione para a Ordem e do voto que ela irá realizar.

Kingsley levanta o olhar surpreso, mas não desacata Alvo. Apenas balança a cabeça em concordância.

– Senhorita Granger, sua varinha. – então ela retira sua varinha

Ele se posiciona a frente dela, toma a mão direita dela em sua mão direita e com a mão esquerda ambos juntam a ponta de suas varinhas. Kingsley Junta a aponta de sua varinha nas suas varinhas deles e Diz:

– Hermione você de bom grado aceita se unir a Ordem da Fênix, protegendo seus segredos?

Olhando profundamente para Alvo ela diz:

– Sim eu aceito.

Uma luz dourada sai das varinhas se uni as mãos dos dois, formando um elo dourado entre elas.

– Você de bom grado aceita coloca sua vida à disposição, nas missões que lhe forem concedidas, se necessário dá-la em troca de cumpri-las?

– Sim eu aceito.

Uma luz vermelha sai das varinhas deles e se uni as mãos novamente, formando um elo entre a anterior e a esta.

– Eu Kingsley sou testemunha da associação de Hermione Granger a Ordem, assim como este voto– Então tudo desaparece. Estava feito.

– Muito bem. A partir de agora você faz parte da Ordem. – Disse Kingsley

Ambos soltam suas mãos e guardam suas varinhas.

– Kingsley muito obrigada, eu irei lhe explicar em outro momento o que acaba de testemunhar. Por hora peço que prepare tudo para que o mais breve possível possamos empossar oficialmente ela e mais aqueles que havíamos conversado. – Diz Alvo ao homem. Que concorda e após uma breve conversa entre os dois, ele rapidamente se despede deixando Hermione e Alvo sozinhos novamente

– Hermione seu Tios tem algum elfo doméstico? – Questiona Alvo

– Sim. Uma elfa na verdade – responde ela

– Você poderia chama-la? Precisamos trazer seus tios imediatamente – Diz ele.

– Diretor será mesmo necessário? – Diz ela

– Você pode ser maior de idade para nós. No entanto ainda está sobre a supervisão de seus tios. E se não fosse pela medicação a este ponto eu já teria providenciado um berrador, minha querida.

Balançando a cabeça ela chama Lyse que imediatamente aparece

– Chamou Lyse senhorita? – Disse a elfa docemente

– Na verdade eu que pedi – responde Alvo

– Diretor _"Dupreedori"_ , em que posso ajudar? – responde Lyse fazendo uma mesura

– Ela tem dificuldade com os nomes – diz Hermione dando um pequeno sorriso para elfa

– Você poderia acordar Morgan e Baltazar, creio que terá que usar um pouco de magia, já que a senhorita usou um medicamento trouxa. Assim que eles acordam poderia pedir para que vissem aqui? Estaremos esperando. Precisamos conversar com urgência sobre Hermione.

– Claro Senhor – Lyse rapidamente se foi deixando-os sozinho.

– Hermione, antes de seus tios chegarem tenho algo até falar. Provavelmente Tom irá te chamar amanhã para ver como você reagiu no seu primeiro dia. Não quero que ele saiba ainda sobre sua entrada na ordem, você precisa que eu bloquei sua mente?

–Não diretor eu aprendi Oclumência básica. Creio que, como ele não tem porque duvidar de minha fidelidade, ele não irá sondar mais a fundo.  
– Muito bem. – Ele ia falar mais alguma coisa quando a lareira se acendeu novamente.

– HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! – Disse Morgana assim que saiu. Morgan e Baltazar estavam com caras de quem iriam cometer um assassinato.

– Como você ouça? Como você ousa nos drogar? – Disse Baltazar

– Senhor e Senhora Viperinilor – Disse Alvo tentando acalma-los.

– Me desculpe Alvo, eu... – Disse Morgan nitidamente nervosa.

– Não se preocupem, venham sentem-se. – Disse ele – Como vocês devem imaginar eu sei o que aconteceu, mas infelizmente vocês não devem saber a história toda. Hermione você faria as honras? – Disse Alvo

– Eu... eu...

– Vamos desembucha menina – Disse Baltazar

– Eu depois de dopar vocês, fui me encontrar com o Lorde das Trevas e tomei a marca dele – Disse ela rapidamente

– VOCÊ O QUE? – Brada Morgan chorando

– Mas eu me arrependi – Disse Hermione rapidamente

– Ah sim, e você vai fazer o que voltar lá e falar: "Olha eu não curti não. Tô caindo fora?" Hermione de Zeus, o que vamos fazer agora? – Diz Baltazar

– É por isso que chamei-os aqui. – Diz Alvo. – Quando ela me contou tomamos algumas providencias.  
Hermione agora faz parte da Ordem da Fênix. Ela será protegida pelos nossos, no entanto, por mais que eu gostaria de poder dizer que o pensamento de Baltazar está errado, mas ele não está. Ela não pode voltar atrás agora. Ela terá que participar das reuniões de Tom.

Morgan choravam copiosamente.

– Mas ela não estaria se colocando em um risco maior ainda? – Diz Baltazar abraçando Morgan

– Se vocês estão me perguntando se não há chance de ela morrer em uma dessas visitas, minha resposta é sim. – Morgan chora mais ainda – No entanto, esconde-la seria um erro ainda pior, pois ai sim sentenciaria ela a morte. Tenho fé que Hermione será inteligente o suficiente para aguentar, eu tenho algumas pessoas na mesma posição que ela por anos e estão bem até hoje.  
Meus caros ela não estará indo por conta em risco. Iremos preparar ela, dar todo apoio. – olhando para Morgan ele diz– Sei que neste momento a mente de vocês está cheia de medo. Mas quero garantir que assim como eu guardo com devoção Potter, eu farei o mesmo por Hermione. Vocês podem confiar em mim.

Ambos trocaram olhares e acenaram em concordância.

– Obrigada Alvo, por dar mais uma chance a nossa sobrinha. Será que podemos leva-la ainda durante este final de semana? – Disse Baltazar

– Sim, por minha parte eu a liberto. No entanto, conhecendo Tom, ela ainda será chamada até o final da noite de amanhã para estar perante ele, e eu espero que assim que isto ocorrer ela venha imediatamente me ver.

– Sim Senhor –Disse Hermione

Morgana então levantou seu olhar a ela – E quanto a você mocinha, Lyse irá acompanhar a senhorita até seu quarto e iremos conversar assim que chegarmos em casa.

A elfa então apareceu levando Hermione com ela.

– Alvo, tenho um pedido a fazer – Disse Morgan quando estavam a sós

– Diga minha cara – respondeu ele

– Baltazar e eu havíamos conversado sobre a escola, e estávamos decididos a não virmos dar aulas. Baltazar está com um aluno novo e não poderá vir. Todavia com os acontecimentos desta noite, eu quero pedir para que permita com que eu venha dar um pequeno curso de Magia Fundamental Magnum; ele é um curto curso; e nesse meio tempo eu posso ver se coloco algum juízo na mente de Hermione.

– Já está concedido minha querida. Seria um prazer enorme para nós. Só preciso de uns dias para organizar o cronograma – Disse ele

– O tempo que for Alvo. Obrigado – Disse ela se levantando e juntamente com Baltazar ambos forma para sua casa.

Alvo estava finalmente sozinho e pode se colocar a pensar

 _"Quem diria que ela iria se rebelar a tal ponto? Aliar-se a Tom? Bem, não posso negar que ela tem culhão, e nem que o pensamento dela contra Harry não tenha sua validade. O menino é realmente rebelde por natureza, igual ao seu pai. Thiago era um rebelde sem causa. Mas o rancor dessa menina foi além do que eu imaginava... Ela é muito igual ao de Severo... Por falar em Severo teremos muito a discutir quando ele voltar. Ele terá que se controlar e lidar com esta menina. Se eu puder fazer com que ele treine ela, podemos ter um trunfo imenso na mão. Uma Verum do nosso lado. E o melhor ela sabe sua filiação. Jamais imaginaria que ela iria juntar os pontos tão rapidamente, mas ela é uma sabe-tudo no final... Sim será interessante ver até onde podemos evoluir com ela. E senão... bem pelo menos assim será uma forma melhor de formular uma morte para ela."_

 **-FT-**

 **Casa Viperinilor**

Hermione estava na sala os esperando quando eles chegaram.

– E então? – Perguntou ela apreensiva

– Foi tudo perfeito – Responde Morgana

Todos eles riram

– Não imaginava que você fosse tão boa atriz mamãe – Disse Hermione a Morgana

– Você não viu nada, tem que ver sua tia Joana. Ela sim é mestre em atuar... ela fingiu fidedignamente estar sendo queimada viva. Como se uma fogueira pudesse nos matar – Disse ela rindo

– E agora? – Pergunta Hermione

– Bem agora entra a fase dois. Mas primeiro... Chá?

– Com toda certeza. – Disse ela

Após tomarem um chá entre sorrisos e risadas Morgana questiona

– Você está pronta?

– Sim. – responde Hermione se levantando. Então tocou sua marca e desaparatou, diretamente a porta da sala de Voldemort. As portas se abriram e ela entrou

– Boa noite Hermione, ou devo dizer bom dia? – Diz ele sorrindo

– Boa noite. Tenho o lema de que como ainda não dormi, ainda é boa noite. – Responde ela

– Vejo que está viva, então nosso plano correu bem. – Diz ele

– Vou lhe dizer pela primeira vez, mas irá ouvir muitas vezes isto de mim. Eu não sou uma mulher que decepciona. Alvo acreditou piamente, me admitiu imediatamente na Ordem. Como você imaginou pediu absoluto segredo por hora.

– Ele ainda acredita que pode esconder coisas de mim? – Disse ele rindo

– Pois é ...No entanto tive um contratempo, que no final foi bem interessante

– Que contratempo? – Questiona ele

– O diretor achou por bem chamar meus tios e contar o que eu fiz.

– E como eles reagiram? – Questiona ele interessado

– De início como imaginado, ambos ficaram em choque e choraram muito. Contudo, quando chegamos em casa, minha tia estava em fúria. Ela não conseguia entender porque Alvo ao invés de me esconder, resolveu me colocar na linha de frente. Para ela ele foi um cito _: "Velho, sujo, manipulador. Que ao invés de lutar, coloca crianças inocentes para fazer o jogo dele."_ Minha tia está seriamente repensando sobre ele.  
Creio que estamos com a oportunidade perfeita para conquistar meus tios para nosso lado.

– Muito bem feito Hermione. Amanhã antes de sairmos para nossa missão eu gostaria de me encontrar com eles, um jantar aqui na mansão. Acho que está na hora de eles conhecerem a verdadeira face do "lado do mal"

– Missão? Que missão? – Questiona ela

– Ah sim minha querida, eu esqueci de informar. Amanhã iremos fazer uma pequena missão com você e seu grupo de ataque. Acho de bom tom te apresentar formalmente aos seus e deixar com que você aprecie um momento de festejos mais ao nosso modo.

– Ficaria honrada – Disse ela.

– Então é isto minha querida. Converse com seus tios. Amanhã espero vocês todos para jantar. – Ele Tocou o braço e após alguns minutos a porta se abriu

– Chamou meu senhor – Disse Narcisa, levemente pálida

– Narcisa, acompanhe Hermione até a saída

Ambas saíram juntas da sala, conversavam sobre quanto tempo os convidados haviam demorado para irem embora. Entretanto quando estavam próximas a sala Narcisa teve que se apoiar a parede para não cair, assustando Hermione.

– Narcisa! – Disse ela

– Não se preocupe Hermione está tudo bem. Vamos acompanho você até a porta – Disse ela, mas notoriamente se via que ela não estava bem.

Amparada por Hermione elas chegaram a sala, onde Hermione sentou a mulher no sofá.

– Narcisa o que há com você? Quer que eu chame alguém? – Disse Hermione

– Eu estou bem, só preciso de um tempo, não se preocupe – Disse ela

Hermione com um aguamenti ela conjurou um copo de água e entregou para ela.

– Desculpe minha indelicadeza, mas eu já havia reparado em sua fraqueza. O que há de errado? – disse Hermione.

Olhando para os olhos da morena Narcisa avaliou-a. " _Se Draco confia nela... quem sabe?"_

– Hermione eu tenho a uns meses sofrendo de um súbito mal. Por hora é o que eu posso lhe contar. Talvez, chegará o momento que eu irei lhe contar mais, mas está muito tarde.  
– Está certo. Me perdoe. – Disse ela desconcertada.

– Não se preocupe, eu devo lhe agradecer pelo pronto socorro a mim dado. – Disse ela se levantando

– Narcisa – Disse ela tomando a mão da mulher a sua frente – Eu sei que não somos intimas, mas você é uma das poucas pessoas que me demonstrou um apreço imediato. Fora que é mãe do meu amigo querido. Por isso eu lhe digo com toda honestidade: Conte comigo. Eu não sei o que está passando, mas se eu puder ajudar de alguma forma, por favor não deixe de me avisar.

– Obrigado Hermione – Disse ela – Eu...

Antes que Narcisa pudesse dizer algo a mais, alguém chegou.

– Narcisa, aí está você, eu estava a sua procura–Diz Severo. Ele entra na sala mas para quando vê a jovem com Narcisa ele estaca.

– Senhorita Granger. Achei que tivesse ido embora.

– Não eu apenas tinha algo para realizar antes de voltar. Mas já estou indo. – respondeu ela

– Desculpa Severo, o Lorde pediu para que eu acompanhasse Hermione até a saída, mas eu tive uma pequena tontura.

– Estava justamente te procurando para lhe dar sua medicação – entregando a ela ele continua – Creio que seria prudente tomar em seu próprio quarto. Não se preocupe Eu garantirei que a Senhorita Granger chegue em segurança até a porta.

– Sendo assim, boa noite Hermione. – Disse ela a jovem e se foi.

Hermione e Severo ficaram em silencio o caminho até a porta. Cada um queimando por dentro, mas se controlando devido ao local que estavam. Contudo quando ela tocou a maçaneta da porta para ir, ele não aguentou. Virou-a com brutalidade jogando-a contra a porta.

– Escute aqui sua pivete, eu não sei o que raios você fez. Eu não faço a menor ideia de que ideia estupida foi essa, mas você não poder pressupor que Alvo não saberá desse teatro todo que foi realizado aqui. – Disse ele quase como sibilando.

– Me solte imediatamente – Disse ela calmamente

– Você não dá ordens, ao contrário, eu sou seu superior. Eu exijo uma resposta – Ele estava lívido.

Ela o impressiona novamente com a agilidade e força, rapidamente saindo de seu alcance. Ela o empurra para a parede ao lado da porta.

– Severo, Severo. O que eu falei? Você não manda em mim. Tudo está conforme o que eu planejei.

– Escute aqui EU sou seu superior e você vai me respeitar... – ele estava indo novamente para cima dela no entanto...

– SILENCIO! – ela disse, o deixando paralisado, magicamente– Escute-me muito bem Severo Snape EU- NÃO-VOU-ME-SUBMETER-A-VOCÊ! Eu já fui humilhada por muitos, colocada de lado por todos. Sempre fiz o papel de personagem secundário. Agora não! Essa é minha história, minha meta e minha vingança. O seu papel aqui é me ajudar, estar ao meu lado. Você não é superior a mim. Eu não sou dominada por ninguém. Eu confiei em você para ser meu aliado, pois cri em suas palavras naquele dia. Devo eu me arrepender? – Questionou ela  
Sentindo uma compulsão magica ele respondeu.

– Não – _"Maldita profecia!"_ Pensou ele

– Pois muito bem. – Disse ela mais calmamente, o soltando do feitiço. – Agora não é o lugar nem o momento para conversarmos. A menos que você queira que ouvidos errados nos ouçam.

Aproveitando a oportunidade ela o empurra novamente contra a parede, porém dessa vez mais sensualmente e dá uma mordida na ponta da orelha dele e sussurra

– Agora quanto ao superior... hum... ainda é algo a se discutir.

Deixando-o atônito ela abre a porta e sai.

 **N/A E CARTA AOS LEITORES URGENTE:**

 **Quero pedir desculpa pela demora. Seguinte galera, estou namorando. (Oi Mozao kkk te amo), sendo assim minha inspiração está fora de sintonia com a fic que é sangue "nos ozio" pq agora eu vejo apenas passarinhos verdes cantando I LoveYou kkk  
Masss a fic continua, teremos muito sangue porrada e bomba ainda. Só calma q o negócio sai. **

**O cap está curto eu assumo,** **e pode conter erros já que não foi pra betagem.**

 **Mas achei que vocês tinham que ter uma atualização rápida. E por isso tbm não haverá carta aos leitores.  
Assim que as betas betarem eu irei repostar esse cap. E se tudo der certo já posto cap novo. Kkk  
ESTAMOS DE VOLTA!**

 **Quero agradecer a Leyla, a My, a Thay, a Bru, a Luh, a Ju, a pokemi, ao MOZÃO**

 **E A TODOS OS LEITORES.**

 **Obrigada por que se não fosse o apoio de vocês eu não estaria aqui escrevendo.**

 **Amores obrigada por existirem e fazerem minha vida mais colorida... ou mais cinza kkk Amo vcs**


	17. Cap 11 B - Nas Trevas

_Nota Inicial_ :Momô, vc me dá forças para continuar. Obrigado por esse amor que me ensina cada dia mais.

 **...**

" **Se o mal tem que ser feito a um homem, que seja de maneira tão severa que sua vingança não precise ser temida." Nicolau Maquiavel**

 **-FT-**

 **No capítulo anterior...**

– SILÊNCIO! – ela disse, o deixando paralisado, magicamente– Escute-me muito bem Severo Snape EU- NÃO-VOU-ME-SUBMETER-A-VOCÊ! Eu já fui humilhada por muitos, colocada de lado por todos. Sempre fiz o papel de personagem secundário. Agora não! Essa é minha história, minha meta e minha vingança. O seu papel aqui é me ajudar, estar ao meu lado. Você não é superior a mim. Eu não sou dominada por ninguém. Eu confiei em você para ser meu aliado, pois cri em suas palavras naquele dia. Devo eu me arrepender? – Questionou ela.  
Sentindo uma compulsão magica ele respondeu.

– Não – _"Maldita profecia!"_ Pensou ele

– Pois muito bem. – Disse ela mais calmamente, o soltando do feitiço. – Agora não é o lugar nem o momento para conversarmos. A menos que você queira que ouvidos errados nos ouçam.

Aproveitando a oportunidade ela o empurra novamente contra a parede, porém dessa vez mais sensualmente e dá uma mordida na ponta da orelha dele e sussurra

– Agora quanto ao superior... hum... ainda é algo a se discutir.

Deixando-o atônito ela abre a porta e sai.

 **-FT-**

Hermione sabia que era um sonho, ou pelo menos parte de seu cérebro sabia disso. Essa era uma das desvantagens de ter um cérebro como o dela. Afinal, ela havia chego em sua casa após o encontro com Severo, mas o fato é que embora ela soubesse a realidade algo a puxava... era como se ela precisasse ver, ou melhor, viver aquele sonho.

 _"Ela estava em uma caverna. Havia uma jovem mulher parada, ela estava notoriamente gravida. Aparentemente ela aguardava alguém, mas estava apreensiva._

 _Então um barulho atrás da moça aconteceu e ela virou agarrando rapidamente a varinha._

 _– Acalme-se Joanny, sou eu. – disse o homem._

 _– Jonatas finalmente! Eu já estava preocupada – a moça respondeu._

 _– Me perdoe meu amor. As coisas estão cada vez piores, seu pai estava certo em nos avisar. Tomaram nosso território, já não há mais espaço para nós lá. – acariciando a barriga da mulher ele diz – temo que nossa filha terá que nascer fora de nossas terras._

 _– Não importa onde ela vai nascer meu amor. O que importa é que ela terá nosso amor. – disse Joanny tocando a mão de Jonatas, carinhosamente._

De repente Hermione sentiu-se ficando leve, e com um piscar de olhos ela estava em um quarto, bem simples, talvez de camponeses. Em um berço improvisado, estava uma linda menina, que começou a chorar chamando atenção de sua mãe que estava ao seu lado.

 _– Shiu, acalme-se minha querida. Logo seu pai estará aqui, e se tudo der certo, iremos finalmente retornar a nossa casa. – Hermione logo reconheceu a mulher. Era a mesma que estava escondida na caverna._

 _Logo em seguida Jonatas chegou._

 _– Minha querida, tudo resolvido. Podemos voltar a mansão agora._

 _– Você tem certeza de que não há mais perigo? – perguntou ela_

 _– Tenho. Aliás, seu pai e sua meia irmã irão passar a noite em nossa casa, só para você se sentir mais à vontade – disse ele beijando sua testa._

 _– Meu amor, agradeço aos deuses por ter me dado você como marido. Eu te amo. – disse ela tomando os lábios dele nos seus._

 _– Eu que agradeço por tê-la como minha esposa, e mãe de minha filha. Minha pequena Eileen"_

Hermione acordou sobressaltada. _"Que raios foi isso? Seria possível que aquela fosse Eileen Prince, a mãe de Severo Snape? E aquela mulher, Joanny... seria ela avó dele? E porque raios eu estou sonhando com a família dele? Homem impossível! Quando não me atrapalha na vida, atrapalha em sonhos. Tenho que perguntar pra mamãe, ela deve saber."_

Levantando, ela trocou-se e foi atrás de seus pais, entretanto, não os encontrou.

– Lyse – chamou ela sua elfa que imediatamente apareceu

– Chamou senhorita Mi – disse a elfa.

– Sim, você sabe me dizer onde estão meus pais? – questionou ela.

– Os Senhores saíram logo cedo, pediram para informar que ficaram o dia fora. Caso a Senhorita precisasse de algo, chamasse Lyse que Lyse ajudaria. A noite, a noite eles estariam de volta, a tempo da conversa com o diretor _Dupreedori_.

Hermione ri de Lyse.

– Muito bem Lyse, se você puder eu gostaria de tomar um café, estou morrendo de fome e depois pretendo fazer minha lição de casa, acho que estou bem atrasada. – disse Hermione

– Café saindo em um minuto, senhorita Mi – disse Lyse saindo rapidamente

Ficando sozinha novamente, Hermione sentou-se no sofá e pôs-se a contemplar. _"Onde eles poderiam ter ido? E ainda ficar o dia todo fora. Eu queria tanto falar sobre o sonho_ " suspirando profundamente ela convocou seus livros e começou a fazer seus deveres.

Por volta de umas onze da manhã, ela havia terminado todas suas lições de casa. E ia tomar um belo de um banho, quando foi interrompida. Sua mente ficou nublada, demorou uns minutos pra ela entender, mas finalmente ela captou o que estava acontecendo. Voldemort estava a chamando, ela abriu sua mente para conexão.

– Bom dia Voldemort. – disse ela cordialmente

– Bom dia Hermione – respondeu ele – Gostaria de pedir que viesse para a mansão, quero fazer uma pequena reunião– dizendo isto ele se foi.

 _"E agora o que será_?" – respirando profundamente pensou– " _Bem... só há uma forma de saber. Que Circe me ajude._ "– levantando-se verificou sua roupa, tocando com sua varinha no local da marca ela se foi.

 **Em algum lugar de Gales**

Merlin, Morgana e Salazar estavam em frente a um castelo. Pela construção se via que era algo milenar, talvez mais velho que Hogwarts.

– Tem certeza disso? – questionou ela aos dois.

– Já lhe falei, as desavenças que existiam foram extintas a muito tempo, já está na hora. – disse Merlin

– Mesmo assim, você sabe muito bem que... – disse Morgana

Tocando levemente em seu ombro Salazar a interrompeu – Morgana, acalme-se. Está tudo bem, como disse Merlin, já passou da hora de vocês se reconciliarem.

– Vocês irão ver como eu tenho razão, agora vamos, eles estão esperando – disse Merlin e todos subiram as escadarias que davam para a entrada do castelo.

 **Mansão Malfoy**

Bellatrix estava irritada, tudo bem que seu mestre havia mandado ela ser "Amiguinha" da ex-Sangue-ruim, mas ela não poderia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Seu Mestre havia convocado a todos, e como sempre, não havia informado a ninguém sobre o que tratava, mas pelos que ele havia chamado iria ser uma reunião para poucos: Severo, Lucios, Idmon, Rebastan e Rodolfo. E então minha paz acabou, ela estava aqui.

"A toda poderosa Verum", há como odeio essa piralha. Sim, eu havia prometido que iria ser "amiguinha" dela, mas iria ser difícil. Só a simples presença dessa pirralha já me fazia ter vontade de Avadar alguém. O pior não era apenas _ela_ , o que mais me irrita é a forma que _ele_ a trata.  
Só um louco não vê o desejo que exala dele, ele a quer. Mas NÃO VAI TER. Essa piralha fedendo a leite de mandrágora, _não vai me tomar meu Mestre! Não VAI!_

O olhar de Bella acompanhou Voldemort até a porta onde ele recepcionou pessoalmente a Hermione.

– Olá minha querida, só faltava você. – disse ele, saldando-a e acompanhou para dentro da sala de reuniões. – Agora que todos estão aqui, podemos começar esta solenidade. Há alguns dias, eu convoquei os meus mais fiéis seguidores para uma grande missão. Para isso coloquei um sinal, uma marca distinta. Esta marca representa mais do que uma honraria, ela lhes dará o direito de ser um dos poucos que irão acompanhar de perto o quão poderoso nosso reino irá chegar. Está na hora de eu revelar a verdadeira missão de vocês. Mostrem sua marca, e honrem seus votos.

Rapidamente todos se posicionaram ajoelhados frente a ele, e para surpresa de todos, estendeu seu braço direito para Hermione, que se juntou em pé ao lado dele.

Ele estendeu sua varinha e entoou: _"Quod meum est autem tuum! Get eorum!" **" O que é meu é teu. Obtê-los"_ – Uma magia poderosa espalhou sobre a sala, era tão profunda que se possível cortaria o ar. Ele então olha para ela, que tomada pela magia levanta sua varinha e diz _– "Signum mihi quod meum est." **_ _Inscreva-me que é meu._

As marcas dos comensais começaram a arder profundamente, porém rapidamente cessou-se. Recolhendo sua varinha Voldemort diz: – Levantem meus irmãos e saúdem sua nova líder.

Se fosse possível os olhos de Bella haviam saltado da orbita "NÃO! NÃO PODE SER!"

 **Casa Viperinilor**

Morgana estava exausta. Havia sido a tarde mais cansativa de toda sua existência. De fato Merlin estava certo, muito havia mudado. Contudo ela ainda tinha uma certa resistência em aceitar alguns fatos. _"Seria possível que ele se tornou um ser melhor? Seria possível que aquele homem terrível se tornou um homem aceitável? E que finalmente pudesse sentir remorso por ter matado sua família?"_

– Oh Mog, não fique assim – Disse Salazar abraçando-a.

– Eu não sei Sal, eu não consigo ver uma mudança verdadeira nele. É um jogo muito arriscado esse que Merlin está jogando. – Disse ela abraçando ele de volta.

– Minha querida, você mesmo viu como ele a tratou, você viu em seus olhos como ele se arrepende. – rebateu ele levemente

– Você sabe muito bem como esse tipo de gente pode ser Sal, você mesmo me disse anos atrás, "nunca confie neste tipo." – Disse ela imitando o tom de voz dele.

– Exatamente por que eu disse isso, é que eu digo agora, está tudo bem. – Disse ele se exaltando– Ora Morgana, eu mesmo testei...

– CALA A BOCA! – Gritou ela deixando-o atônito. – Não está nada bem aqui, Salazar! Eu acabo de vir do antigo castelo de _minha_ família, de falar como o _assassino_ de minha mãe, irmã e cunhado. Eu fiz uma aliança com ele em prol de _minha filha_ , colocando a vida dela provavelmente em mais risco do que já está. Ah _e também acabo de falar com meu PAI!_ Agora me fala Oh todo poderoso Salazar Sonserina, como pelas calcinhas de Circe TUDO VAI FICAR BEM?

– E você realmente acha que eu não sei tudo isto? – Disse ele em voz baixa. – Eu temo mais do que nunca, pois a vida de minha família está em jogo.

O tom de voz e a reação de Salazar fizeram com que Morgana saísse de seu estupor, se acalmasse e olhasse para ele.

– Eu nunca Tive família Mog, você sabe disso. Hoje graças aos Deuses eu tenho. Você e Hermione são tudo para mim. Eu sei que normalmente eu não demonstro, mas eu me preocupo muito com vocês. – disse ele pegando a mão dela e entrelaçando com a dele – Eu sei que você fez um imenso passo hoje, eu sei que não podemos confiar cem por cento nesse tipo de povo. Mas nas atuais circunstâncias, era o melhor que poderíamos ter feito. Ele não sabe que ela é neta dele, e ele nunca vai saber. Se vale por alguma coisa Mog, hoje eu prometo a você, eu vou proteger vocês duas. Nem que custe minha vida e a morte de alguns.

 **Mansão Malfoy**

– Meu Senhor, eu não entendo – Disse Bella atônita. Coisa que estava quase que idêntico nos demais comensais.

– Minha querida Bella, já que sua mente é simplória demais, deixe-me explicar. Vocês meus caros, foram escolhidos a dedo, para estarem a serviço da minha querida Hermione aqui. – Isto deixou Bella mais nervosa e os demais, quase caindo as mandíbulas – Claramente, ainda estarão sobre o meu comando, no entanto, vocês irão acompanha-la nas missões que ela achar conveniente. A Marca que foi lhes colocada, e ratificada esta noite, irá permitir que ela se comunique com vocês, tal como a minha o faz.  
Esta talvez seja uma das maiores honrarias que vocês poderiam receber, meus irmãos. Pois agora vocês estão perto da segunda pessoa mais poderosa do mundo bruxo. Sintam-se agraciados, meus queridos. – disse ele sorrindo – Agora que a cerimonia já foi concluída, podemos partir para a diversão. Hoje as vinte e uma horas haverá um festejo, ao nosso modo, pela inclusão de Hermione a nossa família. Idmon você poderia informar aos outros a localização? – Idmon acenou com a cabeça em concordância– Muito bem Todos dispensados.

 **Hogwarts Escritório de Alvo**

Alvo estava há quinze minutos andando em círculos. Ele não sabia o que fazer, seu plano havia ido pelo ralo e ele precisava urgentemente de um novo.

Obviamente Potter ainda era o foco principal, mas Granger havia se tornado um ícone mais do que importante para a guerra. E ela havia feito uma lambança, ela estava manchada. Já era impossível reverter a imagem que ela se impôs ao ser realocada dentro das casas da e _scola, agora ela se tornou uma prostituta negra.  
"Bem era assim que todos chamavam as mulheres que se aliavam como Tom, não foi ele quem inventou isto, mas não seria ele a negar que o nome cairia bem. Afinal as mulheres são seres para serem finas e ficarem em casa, e não cometer atrocidades como elas faziam."_

O que restava agora era tentar usar a culpa como aliada. Assim como ele fazia como Severo. Alias que dupla eu tenho... Severo e Hermione. Entrelaçados pela magia e pela historia. É isso, tem que ser! Bem, se não for vai ser agora!

Rapidamente ele se levantou e foi através do flú.

 **Casa Viperinilor**

A tarde passou rápida. Após Hermione contar a seus pais sobre a reunião, o que levou algumas risadas por conta da cara de ódio que a Bellatrix ficou, eles ficaram conversando sobre o jantar. Como tudo iria acontecer e quais seriam os passos a serem tomados a partir dali. Além é claro, da constante preocupação e porque não dizer, mimo, de Morgana.

– Você tem certeza que está pronta para isso filha? Vai ser duro manter o Coatum, mesmo com todo seu poder...

– Mãe, não se preocupe, eu sei o que estou fazendo – respondeu ela.

– Isso mesmo Mog, nossa filha é uma perfeita Sonserina. Ela saberá lutar sem se ferir, afinal a ensinamos bem. – Disse Salazar piscando para sua filha. – Agora vamos, não podemos nos atrasar.

 **Mansão Malfoy**

A mesa estava posta, e era absolutamente deslumbrante. Provavelmente Narcisa havia se esmerado, o que levou Hermione a simpatizar cada momento mais com a matriarca Malfoy. As taças de cristal, os pratos de porcelana fina, os talheres de prata entalhados a ouro. Além é claro da própria sala de jantar, que continha os mais lindos lustres que ela já viu, era impossível não ficar encantado por cada cômodo daquela mansão.

Ao contrário do que ela imaginou, estava apenas ele a esperando. _"Aparentemente ele não gostaria de compartilhar com ninguém desta conversa esta noite"_

 _–_ Boa noite meus caros – Disse ele como um bom anfitrião, os recepcionando

– Boa noite Voldemort. Lhe apresento Baltazar e Morgan Viperinilor, meus tios. – Disse ela, os apresentando e deixando com que as mesuras e cortesias acontecessem.

– Fico contente de terem aceito o convite. – Disse ele

– Nós é que ficamos honrados pelo convite – Disse Salazar. _"Bom... vejo que os bons modos permaneceram em minha descendência"_

 _–_ Honrados e encantados. Devo lhe dizer que este é uma bela mansão. – Disse Morgana.

 _–_ Obrigada minha cara, a casa realmente é muito bem decorada. Narcisa Malfoy, esposa de um dos meus liderados, tem uma sofisticação ímpar. Quem sabe em outra oportunidade vocês não possam se conhecer? Afinal, Hermione se tornou amiga do filho dela, o jovem Draco Malfoy

 _–_ Ah sim, Draco Malfoy, já ouvimos falar dele. Um jovem bastante promissor – Disse Baltazar.

 _–_ Sim, ele é. – Disse Voldemort – Bem espero que gostem de peixe.

 **Hogwarts Escritório de Alvo**

Alvo estava impaciente, já passavam das vinte da noite e nenhuma informação havia chego. Severo havia lhe informado que haveria um ataque, mas ele não poderia fazer nada para ajudar desta vez. Era como ele sempre dizia "Sacrificios devem ser feitos para ganhar uma guerra". Se ele interferisse seus espiões estariam em apuros, e nada de bom seria ganho com isso.

O novo plano era mais difícil e mais elaborado, e infelizmente, demandaria muita paciência. O jovem Potter é muito inconstante, ainda mais agora sem o cérebro ambulante perto. Querendo ou não aquela menina mantinha-os na linha, e agora... Ele tinha que consertar isto. Potter não poderia andar por ai sem consultoria, se ele não puder faze-los voltarem a amizade, ele teria que colocar outra pessoa na rodada. Mas quem?

 **Mansão Malfoy**

O jantar correu maravilhosamente bem, todos muito polidos. O momento crucial foi quando se debateu sobre a iminente guerra.

– Eu não tenho intenção de me envolver nesta batalha. No entanto não me oponho a Hermione fazer o que ela quiser. Apenas me preocupo em seu bem estar, não quero minha sobrinha mutilada ou pior, desonrada. – Disse Salazar

– Circe nos livre disto – Disse Morgana

– Exatamente isto que eu venho falando para Hermione – Disse Voldemort– No lado em que ela estava, seria muito provável que ela fosse atacada por um dos nossos, e agora, ela pode muito bem sair ilesa e ainda melhor do que antes.

– Me perdoe pela indelicadeza, mas o que o faz ter tanta certeza de que irá vencer, caso ocorra mesmo esta guerra? – Questiona Morgana – Veja bem, não quero ser indelicada, mas Alvo nos garantiu que tem tudo em seu controle.

Voldemort riu – E você acreditou minha cara?

Rindo ela responde – Nele? Jamais. Ele me parece mais um velho senil do que um sábio.

– Muito bem dito. – Disse Voldemort – Alvo se em baseia em uma profecia. Ele crê que tudo o que precisa fazer é preparar um adolescente para que ele me mate, e assim conquiste a paz mundial.

Um minuto de pausa, então todos riem.

– Como se Harry pudesse sequer encontrar suas roupas no baú – Disse Hermione ainda rindo.

– Pois bem. Eu, ao contrário deles, tenho outra mentalidade. Potter não é meu inimigo, nunca foi alias. Meu inimigo é o que Potter representa. Rebeldia, imposição, insubordinação. Muitos dizem que eu quero implantar o terror no mundo, ao contrário. Já vivemos em um mundo tenebroso. O que eu desejo é colocar ordem. Quero um mundo onde bruxos possam passear tranquilamente e serem respeitados.  
A minha cara senhora perguntou porque eu tenho tanta certeza de que eu irei vencer, a resposta é simples, eu irei vencer porque eu sou o progresso.

Hermione estava atônita, de fato muito do que ele falou fazia sentido. _"Okay, os meios não eram os melhores, mas o fim... talvez, em uma escala diferente, fosse justificável"_

– Disse muito bem – Disse Salazar – Creio que agora, Hermione está em um bom caminho.

 **Casa Viperinilor**

O jantar havia terminado rapidamente depois daquela conversa, e Hermione foi incumbida de deixar seus tios em casa e retornar para sua missão.

– Minha querida boa sorte – Disse Salazar

– Que os Deuses te protejam, estaremos esperando seu retorno – Disse Morgana.

Aparatando ela encontrou-se com Voldemort em sua sala, que mal a recepcionou já a tomou pelo braço aparatando.

 **Em algum lugar de Londres**

Hermione não reconheceu o lugar em que estava, mas parecia ser uma parte trouxa de Londres. Haviam Rapidamente sons de apartação foram ouvidos, os outros haviam chego. Todos os _"seus servos"_ estavam lá.

– Bem meus queridos, ontem nossa amada irmã foi acrescentada a nossa família. E hoje ela vai mostrar porque foi escolhida, vamos.

Andando rapidamente chegaram a um casarão, que estava surrado e apenas julgando externamente era impossível imaginar o que se passava lá.

Rapidamente eles invadiram o local, a "comitiva" rapidamente dominou os cinco trouxas que estavam ali. Abatendo-os no chão e os amarrando magicamente.

– Hermione querida, hoje vou desfazer uma das mentiras que Alvo tem lhe contado. – Disse ele andando pela sala – Nosso querido Alvo Dumbledore tem lhe falado que eu quero destruir todos os trouxas, que quero eliminar toda raça não bruxa, da face da terra, e está está errado. Eu não desejo eliminar todos os trouxa,.  
No entanto, há aqueles que não deveriam ter a possibilidade de existir, pois são ou um desperdício de ar ou uma degradação da espécie. Eu apenas vou purificar as raças.

Como é o caso do nosso querido amigo, Wilson aqui. Muitos dos queridos amigos da luz, me detestarão por matar este homem. Mas vocês meus queridos, saberão o motivo da morte deste homem.  
Ele é o líder de uma facção que aprisiona mulheres e as trafica como elfos domesticos, não se importando sua linhagem ou sangue. Os trouxas não tiveram capacidade para o capturar, mas nos superiores como somos, podemos.

– Hermione minha querida, dê uma olhada na mente dele, e se depois do que vir, não concordar comigo, você poderá se retirar.

Ela deu um passo a frente, rapidamente as memorias do homem a frente surgiram. De fato ele era um porco, o que ele fazia com as mulheres era impensável. Não apenas ele, o bairro ali era infestado de pessoas cruéis. Estupradores, ladrões, pedófilos... O sangue dela ferveu e a magia começou a pulsar sobre ela.

Os olhos do homem se possível saltaram mais ainda quando ela com uma voz doce mas decidida disse:

– Voldemort querido, eu poderia ter a honra de matar este?

Ele riu

– Na verdade Hermione, hoje são todos seus.

– Todos os cinco? – Questionou ela com os olhos brilhando.

– Sim, por hora iremos ver você em ação, depois eu deixarei com que seus irmãos brinquem com o resto do bairro, afinal pelo que viu não faltaram lugares para visitar.

" _Esta noite o sangue ira jogara" –_ Pensou ele.

Ela simplesmente acenou em concordância e levantou a varinha em direção ao Wilson.

– Crucio! – bradou ela. E então os Gritos começaram.

Foram minutos de intervalos de Cruciatus e cortes. Hermione era muito hábil em cortar "seus brinquedos", mas o que mais impressionava não era sua destreza com os cortes ou o nível do poder de sua Cruciatus. O impressionante foi sua paixão.  
Ela impunha paixão ao realizar aa maldade. Ela havia se transformado na Rainha da Noite.  
Os olhos dela ganharam um poder e uma vibração. Sua postura havia mudado, agora ela era altiva, poderosa.  
Ela cortava em tiras os trouxas sem piedade, os gritos eram como afrodidiaco, pois a cada grito ela se empolgava mais. Ela havia deixado o coatum domina-la... Parcialmente, pois ela entendia muito bem o que ela estava fazendo, mas não poderia sentir um pingo de ressentimento, afinal eles mereciam.

Pingos de suor escorriam pela testa de Hermione. Ela estava ficando louca? Seria possível que matar fosse tão divertido como parecia?

Por parte assustados, por outra divertidos... essa era a definição dos comensais e de Voldemort.

Hermione não se deu conta do que estava fazendo, apenas deixou-se levar pela magia negra que a conduzia. Levantando a mão uma bola de fogo surgiu, ela levitou-a e então uma rajada de vento invadiu a sala. Ela levantou a mão esquerda o vento envolveu a bola de fogo no ar. Juntos vento e fogo formaram uma faca de fogo que foi diretamente para o peito de Wilson, rasgando pele, carne, ossos. Rapidamente a mesma arma foi para os outros quatro e um por um tiveram o mesmo fim de o primeiro.

\- Meu Senhor, ela é instável, por vezes assemelha-se a Bellatriz. – Disse Lucios sussurrando para seu mestre.

\- De fato Lucius, mas isso é o que a faz brilhante, brilhantemente má. – _"E ela é MINHA!"_ Pensou ele

 **N/A E CARTA AOS LEITORES:**

 **Gentyyyyyyyyyyyyy Voltei!**

 **Anos luz sem atualizar isso aki, sei que o cap tah pequeno mas é muita coisa neh, me deem um tempo kkk**

 **Graças a insistência das minhas lindas leitoras e do Amor de minha vida. (a qual dedico esse cap ) Eu peguei a fic e fui escrever.**

 **Quero agradecer a Leyla, a My, a Thay, a Bru, a Luh, a Ju, a pokemi, ao MOZÃO**

 **E A TODOS OS LEITORES.**

 **Obrigada por que se não fosse o apoio de vocês eu não estaria aqui escrevendo.**

 **Amores obrigada por existirem e fazerem minha vida mais colorida... ou mais cinza kkk Amo vcs**

 **Prometo que vou fazer uma pagina so de respostas e agradecimentos, mas eu fiquei cinco horas escrevendo aqui para que o cap saísse no mesmo dia, então não vou fazer os devidos agradecimentos hoje.  
Eu vou fazer uma postagem so pra isso então preparem-se pq vai ser fofo... afinal a fic ira completar um ano agora ;) PS TO ACEITANDO PRESENTES KKK**

 **É isso**


	18. GRATIDÃO BÔNUS-1ANO

_**Nota Inicial**_ **: Gente esse cap. não está na sequência da história. Por favor FIQUEM ATENTOS.  
É um cap. especial de aniversário da Fanfic FATUM. Logo logo postarei o cap. 12. Enquanto isso se divirtam lendo esse bônus **

**...**

" **Sem sonhos, as perdas se tornam insuportáveis, as pedras do caminho se tornam montanhas, os fracassos se transformam em golpes fatais."**

 **Augusto Cury**

 **-FT-**

Hermione não conseguia entender o porquê de estar tendo tantos sonhos, e sempre envolvendo indireta ou diretamente a mesma pessoa: Severo Snape.  
Ele havia se tornado um grande pé na bunda. Onde ia ele estava. O que pensava em fazer, lá estava ele. Agora até seus sonhos ele estava tomando conta.

–Embora devo confessar que este sonho em particular foi muito bom – Suspirou ela. E em contemplação ficou deitada revivendo o sonho.

 **Sonho de Hermione**

Era próximo das dezessete horas e ela estava sentada no banco de madeira de um imenso jardim, sozinha à espera do pôr-do-sol.

Havia chego novamente o dia em que ela iria tomar o voto, consumar o ritual e vivenciar a experiência mais uma vez após uma década.  
Ela sabia que chegaria o dia e não que ela esteja reclamando pois, dentre todas as coisas que ela já passou, está era a coisa mais feliz que já lhe aconteceu. Mas a lembrança em si amargava o momento.

– Você realmente gosta deste lugar não é? – Questionou Severo ao chegar e surpreende-la.

– Creio que após alguns anos já ficou evidente meu apreço para este local. – Disse ela sorrindo para ele que sentou-se com ela apreciando a vista.  
Em instantes o espetáculo da natureza começou e para benefício dela, Severo conjurou uma taça de vinho para eles, em seguida uma manta para cobri-los, e para surpresa de Hermione, um botão de rosa vermelha.

– Romance Severo? – Questionou ela, levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Bem, se temos que fazer algo, façamos direito – Disse ele levantando os ombros.

E assim ficaram, bebendo vinho, abraçados, enquanto o sol se punha. E quando o ultimo raio sumiu, eles selaram o momento com um beijo apaixonado.  
Depois de alguns minutos, Hermione guardou magicamente a manta e os copos que ele havia conjurado.

– Obrigado meu amor. – Disse ela

Tomando a mão dela nas suas ele respondeu – Eu sei que olhar para trás é doloroso, mas pense, não estaríamos aqui e assim se não fosse por tudo o que passamos.

– Eu sei meu amor. É ao mesmo tempo doce e amarga a emoção, difícil controlar os sentimentos – responde ela.

Ele apenas acenou com cabeça e apertou mais a mão dela em sinal de entendimento e força. Depois de alguns instantes ela respira profundamente ela se levanta.

– Estou pronta.

– Você tem certeza amor? – Questiona ele.

– Chega de açúcar Sev. Leve-me – Disse ela rindo e levantando os braços, colocou as mãos juntas, como se preparando para ser presa.

– Muito bem. – Ele se levanta, toma suas mãos e aparata para seu quarto.

O quarto era impressionante havia uma grande cama de madeira, com um trançado de tiras de couro que sustentava o colchão de penas. O lençol, o edredom e o dossel eram da cor vinho e contrastavam com a fronha preta dos travesseiros. Ao lado da cama um criado mudo de madeira mogno, e sobre ele a adaga que Joana havia lhe dado.

As paredes de um tinham desenhos em dourado e azul, dando um aspecto nobre e pomposo para o quarto. Ao canto direito havia uma lareira acessa, e duas poltronas uma ao lado da outra.  
Severo a deixou em pé próximo a cama.

– Confia em mim? – Perguntou ele olhando em seus olhos

– Sempre – respondeu ela

Ele então conjura uma venda e cobre seus olhos. Com muito carinho, trata de despi-la, peça por peça. Deixando-a nua, parada e vendada a sua frente.

Ela era linda, sim haviam marcas em seu corpo, mas isso não impedia de ser linda. Ao contrário, isto a tornava mais atraente, pois esta mulher era a prova viva que tudo podemos superar.

Ele sabia que tinha que ter cuidado no início, ela ainda tinha os reflexos da guerra em si, então tocou-a levemente sobre as mãos, mostrando que estaria começando. Subindo calmamente ele foi tocando o braço até dar a volta completa posicionando atrás dela, falou em seu ouvido.

– Meu amor, você não imagina o quão perfeita é. Eu agradeço aos Deuses por ter você, e agradeço a você por me permitir te amar. – disse ele sussurrando.

Para Hermione esta era uma das provas de amor e confiança que dava para Severo. Ficar completamente a mercê dele era um desafio e uma entrega total.

– Eu que te amo Severo. Hoje, amanhã e sempre. Eu sou sua. – Disse ela quase sem ar, tamanha era a emoção.

Eles se beijaram e então, a pegou no colo e a colocou bem no centro da cama, conjurando um feitiço as mãos de Hermione foram amarradas.

Ele só pôs sobre ela e começou a entoar:

" _Haec nunc claudere._ Este é agora fechado.

 _Perditi et furor coctum, salvi erimus._ Desse perverso e a ira do alimento cozido, seremos salvos.

Ele pegou a Adaga que estava no criado e fez um corte na palma da mão direita dele.

" _Ego sum virum est Uxor mea._ Ela é minha esposa, eu sou o homem."

Rapidamente fez o mesmo corte na palma da mão dela e uniu com a dele. O sangue dos dois se misturaram.

Um gemido surgiu de Hermione.

" _nobis pacem est domo._ Paz é a casa. _Regno est pacem._ O reino de paz"

Hermione lutando ao máximo com sua dor e magia entoou:

" _signati pacto._ Acordo assinado _. Coactum domita._ Coactum Domado."

A magia no quarto era tão forte que Severo fechou os olhos e apenas sentiu. Era como se toda a força magica estivesse ali naquele local. Uma coisa que era maravilhoso, assustador, impressionante e doloroso.

Demorou alguns instantes para que tudo acabasse, mas tudo havia acabado bem. As mãos deles estavam cicatrizadas, a parte um havia sido comprida perfeitamente.

Retirando as amarras ele a soltou, deixando-a apenas vendada.

Ele tomou-a em seus braços e calmamente disse:

– Minha preciosidade! – E a beijou ternamente.

– Leve-me Severo. – Disse ela com a voz entrecortada.

Ele a olhou e a venerou. Ali, naquele momento, a mulher mais poderosa de toda história estava se entregando completamente a ele.

A beijando colocou-se sobre ela e calmamente a empalou. Não era um sexo selvagem, ou algo para ser tomado em vã paixão. Naquele momento eram as almas se reconectando, se unindo, o encontro de gerações em um só.  
Os olhares se uniram, e o amor que saia deles era palpável.

O ritmo começou lento, Mãos unidas, corações e almas entrelaçadas.

Ele demonstrava naquele momento que ela era perfeita, única e exclusivamente dele. Ela demonstrava que se lá ela mandava, aqui ela era completamente sua. 

E nesta estrega, a paixão de ambos foi crescendo em uma ascensão de sussurros, gemidos e beijos se aproximavam cada momento mais do tão esperado êxtase.

– Severo, eu vou...

– Juntos! – Disse ele.

E juntos chegaram a um orgasmo forte e profundo.

Uma lagrima caiu nos olhos de Hermione, ele era dela e ela era dele, para toda a eternidade.

...

E foi assim que Hermione acordou, com uma lágrima em seus olhos, tentando entender o que o sonho significava. E porque novamente ela estava sonhando com ele. Severo Snape.

 **N/A:** Bem gente, é isto kkk Esta é minha humilde homenagem aos meus amados leitores. Um momento fofo do nosso casal divo. Talvez isto seja um mini spoiler de algo que vira? Quem sabe kkk Mas eu quis demonstrar neste curto pedaço de fic o meu carinho e amor que eu sei que todos vocês tem por esse casal.

Agora eu vou abrir meu coração. (quem quiser pular tudo bem kkk PQ vai ser meloso mesmo)

Faz um ano mais ou menos que eu comecei a escrever essa fic. Posso dizer que ela é meu bebê amado, porque dá um trabalho kkk

Escrever não é apenas colocar o que vem a mente em um papel. É tentar montar uma lógica, fazer uma serie de contas cronológicas... deixar a imaginação tomar forma e pesquisar um inferno pra ver se não está pensando merda kkk E depois de tudo isso tentar ver os erros, coisa que ainda falho por isso eu agradeço minhas betas por me ajudar.

Esta fanfic veio de uma outra que eu estava escrevendo chamada O lado negro da guerra, eu a apaguei pois a história havia perdido o sentido original e achei por bem reescrever nos moldes de Fatum.

Quero agradecer a Deus por tudo que passei até aqui, as pessoas que me conhecem pessoalmente sabem a luta que tem sido para escrever essa fic. E quanta coisa já se passou até chegarmos aqui.

Quero dizer que oficialmente chegamos na metade da história e que de agora em diante vcs verão o tão amado sshg e mais cozitas que eu não posso falar.

Além de tudo isso eu não posso deixar de agradecer algumas pessoas em especial. (Lembrando que os agradecimentos as leitoras e respostas aos comentários virão jaja)

Primeiramente Meu amor, **Douglas**. Vida, você é um dos que mais me incentiva a continuar. É maravilhoso poder sentir esse apreço. Sempre que eu falo que vou escrever, você fica até em silencio para não me atrapalhar. Muito obrigada por esse carinho imensurável que tem por mim. Assim como Hermione disse eu digo. Te amo, hoje, amanhã e sempre.

Juliana, Bruna, Luana, Leyla, Minha amada amiga, obrigada por me incentivar. Por nunca deixarem que eu pare de escrever e sempre me cobrar. Eu as amo demais.

 **Leyla Poth:** Ley, minha amiga linda. Quero agradecer tudo, a amizade linda que temos, os tempos de conversa (agora escassos), as ideias, as betagens tudo. Amiga, mesmo longe temos uma amizade maravilhosa. Te amo.

Juliana Fornin: MIGA SUA LOKA kkk JuJuuu Miga eu não tenho como agradecer pelo carinho que vc me dá. Espero que tenha gostado do sshg que saiu pq pensei muito em vc falando para sair logo uma cena deles. Kkk

 **Bruna Amaral:** Bru! Coisa linda da Mel kkk Amo vc miga. Qt ao Alvo, calma q a dele está chegando. Hahah Acho q vcs vão gostar kkk Espero que com esse mini spoiler/ mini pedaço da fic, tenha satisfeito a saudade do sshg. Miga te amo.

 **Luana Snape:** #Fatum3 Sempre esse início pq neh kkk Lu não tem palavras pra agradecer pelo apoio que vc me deu nos momentos em que mais precisava. Vc minha linda que criou a hashtag mais fofa do mundo kkk Te amo miga.

-FT-

 _ **CARTA AOS LEITORES**_

 **Antes de começar a responder seus reviews maravilhosos, quero agradecer a cada um/uma.  
Vcs não imaginam como é bom receber os comentários e saber o que vcs estão achando da história. Por diversas vezes, vcs amados leitores, me fazem ter novamente o desejo de continuar a escrever. Por diversas vezes eu quase desisti desta fic, e por vocês eu não o fiz. OBRIGADA. Que Deus abençoe grandemente a cada um.**

 **Ah e tenho um pedido... Quem tem costume de mudar de nick nos sites, por favor se identifica com o nick anterior? Eu fico meio perdida kkk**

 _ **AnaCortezi: FLOr!**_ Tive que apagar um de seus reviews pq a senhorita matou a charada kkk mas não conta pra ninguém kkk É exatamente isso que pensaste kkk Agora imagina o que vai rolar ate chegar este ponto. Kkk Mas shiuuu pq isso vai demorar kkk Te amo linda!

 _ **Tsuki:**_ Aiii *.* (autora com vergonha). Eu peço desculpas pela demora ao produzir os cap. Mas a vida anda meio loka atualmente, sei que não é o motivo ideial, mas eu prometo que a fic não vai parar ate acabar. Mesmo que demore pra postar eu ainda estou aki até acabar essa história. Olha nem queira saber (ou queirakkk) como vai ser qd Alvo descobrir o plano td kkk Ele só vai poder chorar kkk E o Sev pelo q vc viu vai cada vez mais se apaixonar, mas como td casal vão passar por suas fases kkk 

**Raissa Flamel: *.*** Autora com vergonha pela demora 2 kkk Espero que tenha gostado do momento sshg. Eles são meus fofos kkk Qta a mione, bem... espere o impossível dela pq é ai mesmo q ela vai kkk A Ciça vai ter sua melhora atendida. SIM! SPOILER a mione e... kkk vao ajuda-la kkk Mas segredinho kkk RPs2: Obrigado, eu amo meu fofinho kkk RPS3: a Lyse é diva kkk Sem mais

 **Miss Slytherin:** Ola! Seja bem vinda flor! Obrigada pelo review adoroooo gente q aparece por aki. Obrigada pelo elogio e ... Bem, pros meus moldes os cap estão curtos, infelizmente. Normalmente são 25 a 30 paginas de word então... kkk Calma que vamos chegar ao tiro porrada e bomba jaja kkk

 **Bella_alice_3:** Bellinha ! A mione e o Sev ainda vao se bicar um pouco como virão kkk Mas como dizem há uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio. Kkk Qt a Narcisa...logo isso será respondido.

 **Sakurita1544:** Olá flor. Que bom que gostaste dos cap. O Vold pode ate tentar mas o coração da mione esta com o Sev já kkk Menina mas ele vai tentar... shiu não posso falar demais kkk

 **Rey Whitlock Kenobi:** Oiii VOLTEI! Eu não posso responder todas as suas perguntas pq seria spoiler demais kkk MAS... eu posso responde uma. NÃO, não temos horcruxes nesta fic. Eu sai um pouco... cof,cof... muito da realidade da história original. PS: Meu namorado amou saber q estão gostando dele. Então Obrigadinha pelo carinho.

 **Kitsune:** Oiiii! Que bom que esta gostando da fic. Obrigado por deixar seu comentário. ;) A mione tem o lado escuro na veia, cof, cof... E a autora tbm kkk

 **Dark Spirit:** Oi! Já amei o nick kkk Obrigado pelo carinho.

 **CatrinaEvans:** Oi Cat! Saudades! Obrigada pelo elogio e carinho.

 **Lilith S Targaryen Ínferes:** Oiii Fico feliz quando vejo que vcs estão amando a fic assim *.* Como eu falei não pretendo abandonar a fic. Então pode demorar pra sair o cap, mas vai sair! 

**yane_chu:** Eu posso dizer que ri com o seu comentário. Eu tbm fico com "raiva absurda" de demorar, mas eu volto! Sempre volto kkk

 **Bella Prado:** Oiii olha, vou lhe falar, ela ainda tem o Granger pq ficou estranho retirar, mas aos poucos ela vai ser conhecida por outro nome o M... Shiu sem spoiler kkk Esse lance de Crucios já estou ate acostumando, o problema é quando vem com um Avada. Ai Lascou kkk Posso falar que vc me conquistou? AMEI AS TAGS #Continua #AutoraDiva #FicDiva #AsDarkFicSãoAsMelhores #MelhorFicEverConquistou meu coraçãozinho Negro kkk E ganhou uma tbm #LeitoraDiva #AloukadasTag kkk AMEI VC

 **Tina Evans Filha de Poseidon** : Oiii Estamos voltando. Aos poucos mas estou kkk Saudades d vc :)

 **shindou0:** Oiii Bem vinda! Que bom que gostaste dos cap. Olha, tah ai uma coisa a se pensar kkk Mas acho q vcs ainda vão se surpreender com Potter kkk Agora o Vold ele vai uma hr ou outra pisar bem na linha... e ai... bem vc vai ver kkk SSHG são DIVOS... cof,cof... sou puxa-saco mesmo kkkk

 **Betadizi:** Oiii A mione nunca sabe brincar, pode ter certeza kkk Essa alias vai ser uma conversa entre ela e... opa Sem Spoiler kkk

 **Manu_Xavier:** Em nome de Merlin,Morgana,Salazar e quem mais for, eu continuo kkk Já falei q essa fic não vai parar, posso demorar mas ela não vai parar.

 **Daniieleds** : Oii chegou uma att kk espero que tenha gostado do cap. Eu não vou abandonar a fic, mas estou em época de vestiba. É tenso kkk Demoro mas to aki.

 **Lune-:** Obrigada pelo carinho. Fico lisonjeada pelas palavras. Espero que esteja gostando da fic.

 **Roxydepaula:** Fico tão feliz ao ler que alguém está apaixonada pela fic *.* E lisonjeada ao receber elogios, escrever algo inovador, não é fácil. Mas comentários como o seu, me dão alegria e recompensam. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Mais uma Sonserina! ADORO! Bjs

 **BellatrixRosier:** VOLTEI! Kkk Eu não sumi, só fiquei temporariamente ausente ; P kkk Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Agradeço o elogio, e fico tão emocionada pelas palavras. *.*

 **Carol_dg:** aaaa sua linda. Eu não vou parar não. So demoro mesmo mas não vou parar kkk Obrigada pelo carinho amore!

 **DarkSly:** Acho q viciei mais uma kkk A questão da Ciça, vai ser explicada, mas como spoiler pra vc, ela vai curar... com ajuda de.. mas vai kkk Os Malfoy são divos. AMO tds de paixão kkk

 **larissamaiara1:** To aki flor! Kkk Voltei obrigada pelo carinho que tem pela fic. De coração espero que tenha gostado do cap.

 **Magma_Igneus:** Fiquei muito emocionada ao ler seu review... comentário e assim faz com que criemos ânimo pra continuar escrevendo. Agradeço imensamente. *.* Por ser uma original/fic kkk Demora um pouco os cap pra escrever, por isso q os cap tem saído curtos pra não deixar vcs tão na mão. Mas eu vou fazer o máximo pra não demorar Taaaaaantooooo mais assim kkk

 **MerylF:** Continuei kkk Estou de volta. Aos poucos mas estou kkk Fico contente em ver a emoção de vocês pela fic. Obrigada.

 **Kayh:** Tento sempre fazer a fic com muito amor e atenção por isso fico muito contente qd recebo feedback positivo. Espero que tenha gostado do cap.

 **Lari394:** Oiii Obrigado pelo carinho, fico contente que esteja gostando da fic. Te entendo com o quesito tempo. Tbm ando sem ele kkk Alias se achar um pouco do pote de tempo me dá kkk

 **Naaai Prince:** Acho q viciei mais uma kkk obrigada pelo carinho que tem pela fic.

 **NowhereUnnie:** Oiii Bem o primeiro cap era de apresentação, como um trailer de filme, vc vai entender conforme for lendo mesmo kkk Obrigada pelo carinho e continue lendo qqr coisa estou aki. ;)

 **Phami** : Q bom que gostou da fic. Espero que tenha se identificado. ;)

 **A todos os que leram e não deixaram review e aqueles que estão seguindo esta fic. Os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos e meus big beijos. OBRIGADA POR EXISTIREM KKK**

 **Peço que se puderem deixem sim, um review ou venham falar comigo. É muito ruim escrever e não saber o que seus leitores pensam. Além do que seu nome estará na fic, e é tão bom ver seu nome em um cap. Eterniza o momento... rsrs Mas desde já obrigado.**


End file.
